


Ballads

by Hitori_Bocchi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 172,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitori_Bocchi/pseuds/Hitori_Bocchi
Summary: Kaioh Michiru believed all was set in stone. Fate had something else in mind. As the lives of two seemingly strangers become entangled, a new danger threatens the future of Tokyo.





	1. Prologue: Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story to a certain other fan fiction site. I started importing it to AO3 on 11 APR 2019. So if it looks familiar, chances are you have read it before. And if you have read it before, thank you!
> 
> -Italics generally indicate thoughts, but have also been used to add emphasis, indicate a flashback, or indicate a speaker not physically present in the scene. (All of these circumstances will, I hope, be obvious while reading.)
> 
> This symbol: ~8~ is used to designate the starts and ends of dreams.
> 
> The chapter titles for this story have been borrowed from the names of rock ballads by the band X Japan.

* * *

Energy crackled all around. Buildings moaned and crumbled under their own weight. Dark, putrid smoke filled the air. A large globe of energy floated in the air above a massive crater, a crater that had not been there but five minutes ago.

A handful of people stumbled forward from the rubble, most clinging to another for support. Their clothes were torn, their bodies bloodied and battered, and their spirits low. The wind howled around them, viciously tearing at their tattered clothes and spirits.

"Where has the princess gone?" spoke one of the stragglers, her voice barely a whisper above the wind's howls. The others gave no answer. They could only stare in awe at the globe of energy before them, in front of which their princess was last seen. A car drove up behind them, but nobody acknowledged the masked man who stepped out of it or the pink-haired girl he held in his arms.

"Sailor Mercury."

"Yes?" Mercury answered, spinning around to face the man who had addressed her. Her face was bare save for guilt and worry, as were the faces of all those around her.

"Are there any signs of them?"

 _Them_. Mercury's eyes widened in shock; how could she, or any of the others, have forgotten? Sailor Moon had disappeared trying to rescue Hotaru, whom they discovered to be Sailor Saturn, the senshi of destruction; Hotaru, a young, sickly girl whom Chibiusa had befriended; Hotaru, whom they had all grown to love, though not all of them would admit it.

Mercury glanced at the senshi that referred to themselves as Uranus and Neptune. They had once tried to kill Hotaru, but fortunately Sailor Moon had been able to stop them. Neptune was a nice person, and the younger senshi understood that she had just been trying to fulfill her mission. Uranus, however, was a complete mystery. She refused to work with the others, distancing herself from Neptune even, the woman who was supposed to be her fighting partner. She hardly ever acknowledged them, usually greeting them with no more than a glare. No one knew anything about the mysterious senshi. Neptune had figured out the identities of the inner senshi early on, and, though somewhat hesitant, shared her identity with them. Sensing their apprehension, however, she assured them that she had not shared her discovery with Uranus. For their part, none of them knew who Uranus was. Mercury wondered if they ever would. _Perhaps, Pluto-_

"Mercury?" spoke Tuxedo Kamen, the future king, shaking her from her thoughts.

"All signs of life disappeared from the scanner when Sailor Moon entered that globe of energy," she answered, recovering her bearing while pointing to the object she spoke of. It seemed to glow brighter just then, as if it somehow understood they were talking about it.

"Is there anything that we can do?" he asked, desperately hoping, begging with unnamed gods, to hear what he was almost certain he would not.

"I'm afraid that at this point, all we can do is to wait." Upon hearing Mercury's answer, Tuxedo Kamen placed the still sleeping Chibiusa on the ground, draped his cape over her and fell to his knees, his face a scene of disbelief.

Taking this as a sign of his wanting to be alone, Mercury hurried over to where the other senshi were standing. Arriving there she glanced at what the others were watching.

"Look, Mercury. The ball, it's stopped growing," stated Jupiter, her eyes full of both wonder and confusion.

"What could this possibly mean?" asked Mars, worry strewn across her face. "The princess is inside that… _thing_ , so what's happening?" "I-I don't know. I wish I knew, but-"

"Look!" exclaimed Sailor Venus, standing near the edge of the massive crater. Pointing towards the center of the crater, directly under the ball of energy, she waved her hand excitedly. "There, do you see it? It looks like, like, well, I'm not sure exactly."

"They're shadows." At this, everyone turned to face Pluto, who had just recently joined their group near the crater. "They're the shadows of the two people inside that _dimension_ , of sorts. From the looks of it, one is trying to hold onto the other."

"She's trying to hold onto someone she loves dearly," stated Neptune, from her position next to Pluto. "That shadow on the right is undoubtedly Sailor Moon's."

"Then, the other shadow belongs to-"

"Hotaru!" shouted Sailor Chibimoon, newly awaken from her slumber. Sprinting towards the crater, she nearly fell into it, and would have had it not been for a sturdy arm catching her, breaking her fall. Looking up to see who had saved her, her eyes grew in surprise as she found herself looking into the battle-weary eyes of Sailor Uranus.

"Th-thank you, Sailor Uranus," Chibimoon whispered as she was placed back onto firm ground. Her rescuer's only reply was a simple nod of the head, but she was certain she had seen a small, gentle smile on her savior's face, if only for a small second.

The others stood mystified, confused as to why this woman who usually distanced herself from others was the first (and only) one to move and save Chibimoon from certain injury. Perhaps, they thought, they stood a chance of befriending the seemingly cold-hearted woman.

Neptune always believed in that chance. She knew not why, but she was absolutely sure that Uranus was not, could not have been like this in the past, and desperately tried to befriend the Uranus of the present, the Uranus she had somehow grown to love. She knew in her heart that Sailor Uranus could not possibly be the person she portrayed herself to be. So why, Neptune wondered, would she act the way she did? She obviously felt some amount of care for them, as exhibited by her rescue of Chibimoon, so why would she not open herself up to them, to her? Why would she not let anybody get close?

Neptune was suddenly shaken from her thoughts at the sound of Mercury gasping in surprise.

"Everyone, please step away from the crater!" shouted Mercury, running away from the edge. "Something's happening in there!"

Pluto took one last glance at the shadows and knew something was wrong. As she moved away from the crater, her suspicions were confirmed when one of the shadows disappeared. She knew whose shadow it had been, and it was then she understood that it was not supposed to happen this way, in this timeline.

Suddenly, the ball of energy began to shift, and as quickly as it had appeared, as quickly as Sailor Moon had disappeared into it, it dissipated into nothing. A lone figure floated above the Earth and gently glided to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Tuxedo Kamen, running to her side. "Sailor Moon, wake up!"

Upon hearing her name, Sailor Moon's eyes slowly opened, and she struggled to sit up.

"Sailor Moon, thank the gods you're okay!" exclaimed Mars, running to her princess' side.

With their help, Sailor Moon sat up and spotted Chibimoon. With obvious sadness in her voice, she called the youngest senshi over to her and stood. Chibimoon ran over to her, wrapping her in a big hug, and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Sailor Moon, where's Hotaru?" she whimpered, on the verge of tears.

Bowing her head, Sailor Moon cast her gaze to the side and fell to her knees in front of the younger girl, crying. Holding Chibimoon more tightly, she was barely able to speak between her sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Chibimoon. I tried my hardest, my absolute best, to save Hotaru, but at the last moment she let go of my hand. She said to tell you 'thank you' and then she simply disappeared. I'm so sorry, Chibimoon. I'm so sorry I could not save her. Please, please forgive me."

Upon hearing this, Chibimoon's eyes widened in disbelief and she, too, fell to her knees, unable to stand any longer, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Give her back," she spoke, softly at first, and then cried out in anger and sadness, to no thing, no person in particular. "Give her back! Give back Hotaru! Give her back! Please! Please…." Breaking into tears, she collapsed the rest of the way into Sailor Moon's waiting arms, her own legs suddenly too weak to support her.

Standing a small distance behind them, Pluto hung her head in sorrow for she had been correct. Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, had not returned.

* * *

Neptune remained away from the crowd next to Pluto, and she could sense Uranus' presence a few yards behind her. She watched as the others consoled the two princesses of the present and future; watched as both grieved for a dear friend, one who, according to Pluto, should have been returned to them.

 _Them_. To Neptune, the word had many meanings behind it. There was one meaning, though, that stood above the rest. Them, as in the all of them; they were a family: the princess, the younger senshi, herself, Pluto, Uranus.

 _Uranus_. At the thought of her partner, Neptune turned around to face the lone soldier behind her; one whom she hoped would stay longer, whom she hoped she could finally get to know outside of her visions and their missions. One whom she hoped had realized the lasting connection they shared from their previous lives, and the relationship she hoped they would eventually share. For even though she did not know the mysterious woman outside of combat, through her memories and their interactions Neptune had again fallen in love with the Senshi of Wind.

* * *

Uranus stood still with a distant look in her eyes, her arms folded tightly in front of her as the now calmer wind played with her hair.

"Uranus?"

She heard someone approach her, calling her, but her attention was elsewhere. She stood staring at the brilliant purple light before her, floating amidst the others.

_Can they not see it? It's right there, so dangerously close to them. Should I attack it? Is it a threat?_

Suddenly, the light seemed to notice her attention and quickly moved to her. Taken by surprise, Uranus stepped back, raising her arms to prepare for the fight.

_"Two years."_

Her eyes widened even more in surprise. Had that… that thing just spoken to her? What had it said to her? Slowly, she approached it. With her arm outstretched she could feel the gentle warmth it emitted.

_"Two years."_

Again it spoke. _Two years? What about two years?_

Uranus began to move closer to the light to ask it more questions, to find out what it meant. She opened her mouth to speak when, like the globe of energy before it, it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Wait!" she yelled, running to the spot where it had been. _Did that thing, whatever it was, just giggle?_

"Uranus?" A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder. Startled, she jerked away from the person in front of her, pushing them farther away from her.

"Uranus, are you okay?" asked Neptune, worry expressed clearly in her eyes.

Uranus stared at her in disbelief. _Had she not seen it? Had she really not seen it? Had they all really not seen that light? It was right there, right in front of all of them!_

"Did you see it?" she mumbled, looking towards the sky expectantly. _It had to have been real. There is no way I could have imagined such warmth._ "Did you see it?" she repeated more clearly, her voice laced with a hint of impatience.

"Did I see what, exactly?" asked Neptune, approaching Uranus again. Gently she placed her hand on Uranus' arm only for it to be quickly shrugged off, the object of her sympathy again casting her aside. Again the pain of rejection swelled in Neptune's heart. She opened her mouth to speak when Uranus suddenly turned to her, standing in front of her, her height somewhat intimidating the smaller woman. Grasping her roughly by the shoulders, Uranus began to yell at her, angered by her ignorance.

"Did you see _it_ , as in that freakish purple light that was just here? That light that was floating right next to the other senshi, right in front of me! That light that just appeared and disappeared without explanation!"

_Look what you're doing. You're hurting her._

Realization struck her and Uranus stepped away from Neptune in fury. Neptune watched her walk away, shocked, unable to believe what had just happened.

 _What was that I saw in her eyes just now?_ Neptune wondered.

_Anger? Confusion?_

_Or maybe…_

_Fear?_

Alone in her thoughts, Neptune did not notice the others walking over towards her hurriedly, nor did she realize Uranus' intentions until it was too late.

"I need to go." The words hit Neptune with more force than any attack of the battle. _She's leaving?_ That meant she would be gone, out of her life forever. _I have to stop her._ Walking towards Uranus, Neptune made sure not to get too close to the other soldier. _I can't let her go. I've already lost Hotaru. I can't lose her, too._ Stopping a few feet away from her, Neptune braced herself for the answer she was about to receive.

"Why are you leaving?"

Uranus remained with her back towards her comrade. She had known this question would be asked yet still was not ready to answer. She was barely able to admit to herself why she was leaving, or why she was even there at all.

"Why?"

Uranus clenched her fists at her side. She didn't want this confrontation; she wasn't ready for it. _I'll run. I'll run away just like I have every other time._ She began to run but was suddenly halted by a tight grip on her arm.

"Answer me!" screamed Neptune, now just mere inches away from her. "Why are you leaving us?"

Uranus looked at her captor and saw the others behind her, their attention now on the argument occurring. She knew she had not been her kindest towards them, or the most understanding, but she could see in their expressions that they were worried for her. Worried for me. I returned that kindness as best I could, but… if they knew the danger of loving me they wouldn't want to be near me. I can't endanger them anymore. I have to go. Uranus tried pulling out of the tight grip but Neptune only held her tighter.

"Why are you going?"

With each question Uranus could feel her composure breaking. _Please, let me go._

"Why?" Neptune persisted. She had to know. She couldn't just let her go without getting an answer.

 _Because it's for your sake that I must do so!_ "Because I've had enough of this!" Uranus screamed, yanking her arm away from the other woman. "The mission is over! I've no more reason to be here! There's no more reason for me not to live my life the way I want to live it!" _You're in danger if I stay with you, especially when…_ "I'm done!"

A brief silence accompanied by a powerful breeze. Two strong soldiers, neither one willing to back down. The others were only able to stand by and watch, unable to offer any aide, any support. They knew this was something that could only be affected by the actions of the two women in front of them.

" _What_ about _us_?" Neptune asked, tears forming in her eyes.

_Be rude; make her hate you; anything to get away._

"What _about_ us?"

"Us, our relationship! You can't just walk away from it without giving it a chance!"

 _Be rude. It's for her good._ Without looking at the other woman, Uranus barely kept her emotions in place. _I have to end this now. I have to be as cold as possible._

"There is no 'us.' There never was… nor will be."

That had done it. Unable to control her tears any longer, Neptune collapsed to the ground, broken. _There is no 'us.' There never was… nor will be._ The words repeated endlessly in her mind, each time hurting her heart even more. Get a hold of yourself. How could she say that? How could she just up-and-leave, without even thinking about the rest of them? They needed her. _She_ needed her. She had to know. Did Uranus really not know? Did she, could she, not feel that they were meant to be together?

"You can't tell me that you honestly haven't _felt it_ , that you haven't sensed our destiny together!"

Uranus shook her head. _It's because of that destiny that I cannot stay._ With a gentle smile, a smile that seemed to beg forgiveness, she kneeled before the other woman and set her sword upon the ground. Placing a hand upon the other woman's shoulder, she look straight into Neptune's eyes and spoke for what she intended to be the last time.

"Goodbye, Neptune." With those two words Uranus leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Neptune's lips.

Startled, Neptune could do nothing but watch as the other woman pulled away. _That look was there in her eyes again_.

With this, Uranus stood and began running into the shadows. Slowly and hesitant at first, she increased her speed, making it to the parameters of the battlefield. _It hurts the most in my own heart._

"Wait, please!" Hearing this plea, Uranus stopped without looking back.

"Please, at least tell me your name, I beg of you!" Neptune shouted through sobs. She stood up right now, though barely, distraught expressed clearly within her posture. "I deserve to know that much!"

Uranus hesitated. Surely it would be okay to disclose only that much. She was still a minor; she was not registered and could not be tracked down, and her life would soon be migratory. The only way Neptune could find her would be to bump into her by pure luck, and with her experiences Uranus did not believe in luck of any kind. Sighing, she decided to leave destiny in Fate's hands, and responded.

"…"

"Wait! I couldn't hear you! The wind-!"

Neptune ceased shouting. It was too late, for on the same gust of wind that stole her answer, the wind senshi had disappeared. Neptune collapsed to the ground one last time sobbing uncontrollably. Unable to go on any further, she clutched the sword to her heart possessively. Pluto was at her side now, doing her best to console the fallen soldier.

"She's gone, Pluto; first Hotaru, and now her. They're gone. My future family is gone. The family I never got to know. Everything I had…gone…"

_There was that look in her eyes. That look had definitely been fear, but there had been a hint of something else, too._

_Love._

_And now, I'll never get to know that love._

"They're both… gone."

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Click._

_"Good morning, Tokyo! This is DJ Hito, and it's now…. Wow! It's still only 6:00a.m., folks! Now, as you may already know, today marks the second anniversary of the day that large crater mysteriously appeared in Tokyo. Luckily, if not miraculously, not a single person was hurt, but-"_

_**Slam.** _

Michiru hated mornings. "Morning" meant another day spent alone at a school she despised, living a life she despised.

_"Not a single person was hurt…" Yeah, right. What about Hotaru? And me, do I count? What about the pain I live with each day?_

Two years. Exactly two years ago she had lost what she felt was everything she ever had, everything there was to live for. Sure, she still had Setsuna and the others, but they, the ones who were supposed to be her family, were not there. First, Hotaru had not returned to them. Chibimoon had cried for nearly three weeks after the battle. Then Uranus had left. If there was something, or someone, that Michiru disliked more than mornings, it was Uranus, the woman she now both hated and (though she hate to admit it) still loved.

_"Not a single person was hurt." My heart was torn out, thrown on the ground, and stomped on in all of thirty seconds. Somebody **was** hurt. **I** was most definitely hurt._

She had left. Michiru had begged her to stay and she had left. Why? Why hadn't she stayed? At that moment, Michiru had vowed to find her, no matter what it might take. After only two years, however, her patience was wearing thin. One thing was certain, though; when she found her, she had better have a damned good reason for leaving.

Sighing, Michiru threw back the covers and stepped out of bed. Now was not the time to be thinking about this. Right now, she had to get ready for school. Stealing a glance at the clock, Michiru sighed again. She had to get ready, and she had to do so very quickly.

 _After all, it's my last day._ Tomorrow she would be transferring schools, to join the others at their school. It was her senior year, and yet she was going to be transferring halfway through the school year.

 _This way, at least I'll be with friends when I graduate._ The emotional burden was starting to take its toll. She'd begun to distance herself from others, sometimes skipping school altogether. During the past few weeks she'd only left her house to go to school or the grocery store. Even her violin was neglected, left standing alone in the corner of her room, the same place it stood for weeks at this same time of the year for the past two years now.

_This transfer is for the better._

* * *

Students filed in and out of classrooms at the sound of the chimes. The lunch period was beginning and many were meeting up with friends. Michiru sat quietly at her desk, her notebook put aside and replaced with a small lunch.

The classroom was nearly empty, save for a small group of girls in the back. Michiru knew them to be school "news" girls. She'd hear their conversations each day during lunch and today proved to be no exception.

"Hey, did you hear about the potential new guy? He's checking out the school right now to decide whether he wants to enroll here."

"Nagano from Class C said his name is Tenoh. I hear he's a real knockout."

Shaking her head, Michiru sighed inwardly. _So, today's topic is favorite topic number one: guys._

"Yeah, he is, he's absolutely gorgeous, but listen to this- he has a kid."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

_Even better: irresponsible guys with kids._

"How old is the kid?"

"It's this adorable little girl. She's so tiny, though, that she can't be more than a couple weeks old, if that. But she's got the cutest eyes. And, you want to know the best part?"

"What is it? Tell me, tell me! You have to share!"

 _This is ridiculous. The weather today looks nice; I think I'll eat outside._ Michiru stood from her desk and was passing through the door of the classroom as the girl in the back finally received her answer.

"He calls her Hime-chan! How cute is that?"

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Michiru glanced around, remembering things from the past two years. The classrooms, where she spent hours learning each day; the pool, where she set new records; the auditorium, where…

_The auditorium where I played with all my heart for two years, hoping she would hear my cries, that she would come back._

"Excuse me, miss?"

Jumping, Michiru spun around to face the person who had addressed her. _I was so caught up in my memories I didn't even notice someone was here._

Glancing up, she was met with the green eyes of a tall blonde. In the blonde's arms was a small baby, clinging tightly to its guardian, brilliant (though unhappy) purple eyes looking up at her.

_Tiny baby, cute eyes… This must be Tenoh-san, but-_

"I apologize, miss, I didn't mean to scare you."

Recovering from her thoughts, Michiru offered a polite bow. She extended her hand to the small crying girl, who quickly took it, and, to the surprise (and relief) of her guardian, stopped crying. "It's alright. May I help you somehow?"

"I was hoping you could show us where the restroom is. This one here needs her diaper changed." Michiru, glancing at the child indicated, noticed that her hair was also now held captive by those small hands.

 _So that's why you were so unhappy._ "Sure. It's just around the corner, the first door on the left."

"Ah, so that's where it's been hiding, ne, Hime-chan?" said the blonde, lifting the now happy baby into the air. "Many thanks, miss-?"

"Kaioh. Kaioh Michiru."

"Ah, the violinist about whom I've heard so much! Well, it's a pleasure to have met you; the school administration is awfully proud of you. Hopefully I'll see you around again. Maybe I'll catch one of your performances sometime."

_Too bad it's my last day._

"Goodbye, Kaioh-san." Haruka turned and left for the bathroom, her back now to Michiru. Had she stayed facing Michiru she would have seen the smaller girl's body stiffen, her eyes go vacant, and her face grow pale, as if remembering something better left forgotten.

_"Goodbye, Neptune."_

_With this, Uranus stood and began running into the shadows. Slowly and hesitant at first, she increased her speed, making it to the parameters of the battlefield._

_"Wait, please!" Hearing this plea, Uranus stopped without looking back._

_"Please, at least tell me your name, I beg of you!" Neptune shouted through sobs. "I deserve to know that much!"_

"Please, your name! What is your name?" Michiru cried, covering her mouth at the realization of her outburst.

Haruka paused, and, after a moment's hesitation, turned back around, a gentle expression on her face. "Tenoh Haruka. My apologies Kaioh-san, for having forgotten to introduce myself; you deserve to know at least that much, I suppose."

_Tenoh Haruka. The name is so distant, and yet, so familiar._

"Goodbye, Tenoh-san. It was nice to have met you and Hime-chan." Waving good-bye, Michiru quickly left, tears brought on by memories in the corners of her eyes.

"She was a nice person, wasn't she, Hotaru-chan?" Haruka asked the infant in her arms, smiling as she entered the door Michiru had indicated. It swung shut behind them, the word "WOMEN" emblazoned across the front.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Longing (Part 1)

* * *

 "Papa, Papa! Look at all the flowers! Wow, they're so pretty!"

Unable to control the excited, squirming child any longer, Haruka released her hand and watched as she ran off through the park. Indeed, brilliant purple flowers were everywhere, an abundance of them seen for a quarter of a kilometer around.

_It's hard to believe anything grows here. They're the same brilliant purple as your eyes, though, Hime-chan._

The park itself was a memorial park of sorts, located inside the crater that had formed so many years ago. Staircases at various points along the crater's edge led to its center, where a large stone statue served as a means of a memorial. If one were to go to the structure, they'd see it was a 'thank you' to the Sailor Senshi, paid for by those that were thankful for having been saved from an evil force by the now famous band of Sailor Senshi, thus creating the crater and destroying the surrounding buildings in their struggle. They were a group of heroes that were so great they let not a single person be harmed.

The crater was now covered by a slowly growing grass, which created a safe surface for children to play on. All around her Haruka observed children playing, running along the crater's edge and rolling down its sides. They played on the various attractions available to them at the playground and chased each other on the soft grass. However, it was not just children who came to this park.

Stealing a glance upwards from her position inside the crater, Haruka spotted several people on the observation decks found at the edge of the crater. Many sat there in the warmth and calmness of the park, some reading, others napping. Still others ate their lunches and held animated conversations with their friends. Haruka, however, was more interested in the people like the young woman on the far side of the park. She was aware of the ones who stood there, simply looking out over the crater, not focused on anything and uninterested in the antics of the children below. Squinting against the sun, Haruka could see that this particular young lady had tears in her eyes, and her face held a great deal of burden.

 _This is not a place meant for tears. There is no sadness here, not in this place. No one was lost; there are none to be remembered here. The only one who hadn't returned was…_ Turning to her side, Haruka found Hotaru running around with another child, laughing and having fun, as any young child should. Looking back at the young woman on the ledge, Haruka couldn't help but wonder what could cause her such pain to be crying. _If she's weeping for a lost loved one, it could not have happened here. Unless…_

"Papa?"

Shaken from her thoughts, Haruka tore her eyes from the woman and looked down at the young girl by her feet. Hotaru looked up at her, her eyes full of concern. Hotaru knew nothing about the cause of this crater, and if she could, Haruka would keep her from ever knowing. However, as Haruka looked at her now, a slight frown came upon her face. She quickly removed her cap and placed it on Hotaru's head.

"Papa, what's this for?"

"It's nothing, Hime-chan. Just a little more protection from the sun, I suppose. Are you ready to go home now?"

"Home already? Papa, do we have to go? I just made a new friend." Hotaru looked up at Haruka, pleading for some extra time at the park to play with her new friend.

Haruka knelt down before her daughter, understanding of her wanting to play with a new friend out in the sunshine. _I'm sorry, little one, but the fates have made us change our plans for the day._

"I'm sorry, Hime-chan, but we've many things to do today. We really should be going."

Disappointed, Hotaru finally relented, though not without one final request. She'd be darned if she didn't ask to come to the park for more than the chance to run around in the nice weather.

"Okay, Papa, but may I please collect some flowers first?"

"Alright, but don't take that cap off, understand? Now hurry up. Meet me at the top as soon as you're finished."

"Yes, Papa; I'll be real fast!" Hotaru then took off running, making sure to be quick to collect her wares.

Haruka swiftly climbed to the top of the stairs and waited patiently for Hotaru to come bounding up the steps. Sighing, she sat down on one of the benches behind her. Leaning her head back, she counted clouds in the sky as the wind played with her hair, thoughts of times long ago filling her mind. Looking at the crater before her and the buildings surrounding it, she let out another sigh. The buildings surrounding the very edge of the park had been abandoned in their states of rubble, the crater itself resting where many buildings used to be. A few moments had passed when a familiar set of eyes on the staircase caught her attention, and a grim smile returned to her face. _It's hard to believe your gentle soul is partly responsible for this destruction._

Hotaru continued to hurry up the stairs, intent upon keeping her promise to be quick. However, when she reached the top, she saw her Haruka-papa's smile disappear as she returned empty handed.

"I thought you were collecting flowers, little one?" Haruka knelt in front of her now, concern and a little confusion present in her eyes.

"I did collect flowers, Papa, but I gave them to the lady over there," Hotaru replied, pointing to the observation deck Haruka had looked at earlier. Haruka turned to the observation deck to find that the lady she had been watching earlier no longer stood there. With a relieved sigh she turned back to face the child before her. _I'm over-reacting. She could not have known anything. She's no longer here, anyhow._

"Come, Hime-chan. Let's go home. Didn't you want to take those flowers home, though?" Haruka asked as she stood, took Hotaru's hand, and walked towards the entrance of the park.

"Well, yes, Papa, but that lady was crying and I thought they would cheer her up." Hotaru continued to go forward, but Haruka, however, had stopped walking at the word "crying." _So it **had** been that lady Hotaru had given the flowers. But that woman couldn't be one of **them** , could she? It just seems too unlikely._

"You didn't take your cap off at all, did you, Hime-chan?"

"No, Papa, but the wind-"

"It's alright, little one. As long as you still have your cap, it will all be okay," Haruka replied, smiling down at the young girl.

They continued to walk in silence a little ways, hand in hand, until Hotaru began to fidget with her cap. "Papa?" she asked.

"Yes?" Haruka answered, placing her hand on the girl's head so she could not take off her cap.

"Why must I wear a cap when it's too big for me anyway?"

"Because," Haruka began, picking Hotaru up to place her in the car at which they had arrived. "I think it looks good on you. Don't you want to look good?"

"Well, yes."

"Then keep that cap on your head, because with it, you're the best looking kid there is."

"Okay, Papa!"

Haruka closed the car door and walked around to her own side. Getting in, she sighed as she started the car.

_I'm sorry, Hime-chan, but we can't let anybody see the symbol of Saturn glowing on your forehead right now._

Had the crying lady's vision not been blurry from tears, she would have seen the symbol glowing when the wind blew Hotaru's cap off her head and the little girl had chased after it.

* * *

Stepping through the doorway to her home, Michiru juggled around the things she was holding while she fought to get her key out of the door. Finally successful, she gave a sigh as she shut the door with her foot. Placing the groceries on the counter, she took the flowers she'd received that morning and placed them in a nearby vase. _Whoever that little girl was, I owe her for cheering me up._

Filling the vase with water, she placed the flowers on the end table just inside her doorway. _This way, they'll be the first things I see when I get home._ Returning to her groceries, the blinking light of the answering machine caught her eye. Deciding against delaying the inevitable, she hit the play button and returned to her chore at hand.

_"Kaioh-san? This is your manager, Ishikawa. We've had a slight problem come up regarding your concert in a couple weeks. We'd like your opinion on the matter, so if you could, please call back soon."_

_Michiru sighed. Another problem? This is the third one now. I bet it's the accompanist, again._

_"Michiru-chan? Are you there? I guess not, huh? I was wondering if you'd like to catch lunch sometime. We haven't seen each other in a while, and I have so much to talk about! Call me back, would you? Bye bye! Oh, yeah, this is Usagi!"_

_This time Michiru gave a small chuckle. That's Usagi, alright; no one else could ever be like her. 'So much to talk about?' I bet it's Chibiusa, again…_

_"Michiru, if you're home, pick up the phone right now. I don't want you moping all day like the last seven years. You didn't think I'd forget, did you? I'm coming by later, so you'd better be presentable. I'll see you then."_

_And, of course, Setsuna._ Glancing at herself in a nearby mirror, she gave a halfhearted smile to her reflection. "Well, I'm at least dressed; but if she comes now, she'll be able to tell I was-"

The door opened just then and in stepped the older woman. Pausing to remove her shoes, she stared at the flowers for a moment before continuing on her way to the kitchen. Michiru turned to face the newcomer and could tell she had noticed right away.

"Michiru, you've been crying. You went _there_ again, didn't you?" Setsuna asked, standing in the doorway with her hand on her hips. "I thought I told you not to go there anymore, that all you'll ever get from doing so is pain?"

Michiru cringed at her best friend's words. She knew Setsuna meant her no harm, that this was only "tough love." At that moment, however, she wanted to deny it all. She wanted to believe that the pain in her heart wasn't real, that the tears weren't real, that everything was going to be okay. The more she thought about it, though, the less she was able to control her emotions and she slumped to the floor, crying.

"Michiru, come on. Let's go sit somewhere comfortable and talk about this." Leading her out to the main room, Setsuna guided her onto the sofa and then she herself sat down, placing the crying woman's head into her lap. "Go ahead and cry, Michiru. When you're ready, we'll talk."

They sat like that for a few moments, Setsuna comforting the younger woman the best she could. When Michiru's sobs were noticeably less, Setsuna sighed. Here began the hardest part of being a best friend: telling the other that they were wrong.

"Michiru, I think that this needs to stop. You need to move on. You need to give up on _her_." There, she had said it. She knew it would not be accepted well but it had to be done.

The reaction she was expecting, though, had never come; Michiru had simply nodded in understanding. A few minutes later she was asleep, her eyes still red from crying.

* * *

"Papa, I thought you said we had a lot to do today. That's why we left the park so early, isn't it?"

Haruka looked down at the young girl sitting on the floor in front of the TV. _I'm sorry, Hotaru. I wish we could have stayed longer, too_. "Yes, that's correct. Why do you ask?"

Seeing her chance, the young girl leaped from the floor and climbed into her guardian's lap. She moved the newspaper Haruka was holding, and looked her "father" directly in the eyes. "Well, Papa, it's just that since we've been home, we haven't done anything."

 _Shoot. I've been caught. By a six-year-old, even._ Setting the newspaper down beside her, Haruka returned her attention to the girl who sat content upon her lap. "Well, little one, what do you say we go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah, ice cream!" Hotaru cheered, bouncing happily and nearly falling from Haruka's grasp. "However, after ice cream, we're going to do some school shopping. Somebody is going to start at her new school in a few days." Haruka heard Hotaru start to pout, grumbling something about "who needs stuffy old school, anyway,' but her thoughts were elsewhere.

_So long as we don't go near the crater, I don't think that symbol will return._

* * *

The Crown Game Center was bustling with business as customer after customer walked through its doors, most spending their money in equal amounts on food and arcade games. Kids ran around with their mouths full of ice cream and their hands full of tokens, as parents stayed at their tables, not wanting to get any closer to the loud games.

Rei sat in a booth on the side of the building opposite the arcade. While it was the greatest distance away, it offered the best view of the various games' participants. Her eyes, however, were on a particular set of gamers situated in the front row of racing games. The two were dueling with each other, the price of a large ice cream sundae on the line. Though she was not a big gamer, Rei found she had to admit that the other two held great talent in the area.

The waiter (whose name she did not know, as Motoki had long since graduated and moved away) brought the group's treats to the table and as she spoke her words of thanks, she looked up to see that the others had also noticed their snacks were ready. Bickering over the results of the match, the two walked to the booth with an elbow jab here-and-there.

"So, who won?" Rei asked, looking between the two newly arrived gamers. Her question brought their childish bickering to an abrupt halt as one gave her a wide grin, the other a small pout.

"Kino-san won, _again_ ," replied Minako, slipping into the booth next to Rei. "I haven't been able to beat her for three weeks now."

"Ah, c'mon, Minako-chan," Makoto replied, taking her seat across from the two. "There's no need to be so harsh over something as simple as a race. Look, all I got was one sundae. It won't cost you that much and it's not like you're strapped for cash."

"Ah, yes, but what you don't know, _Kino-san_ ," Rei began, using her friend's last name as a gesture to poke fun at Minako's behavior, "is that since you won, Minako-chan must also buy my ice cream. She was so confident she would beat you that she swore to me that if she lost she would buy not only your treat, but mine as well. Therefore, our treats will not only cost her money, but also her ego."

Makoto took a moment to absorb the new information and then let out a small laugh at her friend's predicament. "So, you were _that_ confident you would beat me, huh? Well, at least I didn't order the most expensive item on the menu, like that kid."

Minako and Rei turned in their seats to get a look at the child Makoto had indicated. In the purple haired girl's hands was the Crown's largest (and, understandably, most expensive) ice cream treat available.

"Man, I feel sorry for the person who has to pay so much for something that kid is never going to finish," Makoto continued. "In all the time I've spent here at Crown, I've only ever seen one person finish that snack."

"Usagi," the other two stated, remembering the many times they had to shell out their own money to cover the girl's expenses.

"Speaking of Usagi-chan, she asked me to tell you guys she'd be getting here late. She took Chibi-usa out to play this morning and lost track of time," Rei told the other two as she took a bite from her ice cream.

"The same with Ami-chan, too," Makoto replied. "Her class was held late, but she should be here soon."

As the words were spoken, the persons being discussed entered the crown, placed their orders at the counter, and made their way to the booth. Ami sat first next to Makoto, and as Usagi began to sit down next to her, she noticed the other three looking at the pigtailed girl with hidden grins.

"Say, what's so funny, you three?" she asked, looking at the others for an answer.

"Oh, we were just remembering what a pig Usagi-chan was in our school days," Rei replied nonchalantly, focusing on the ice cream before her.

"Oh, c'mon, guys, I didn't eat _that_ much, did I?" Usagi asked, tears starting in her eyes.

Afraid of what may come of an honest answer, the others decided on not giving any answer at all, and held their laughter in when, as the waiter brought the new orders over, he placed the aforementioned largest ice cream treat in front of Usagi.

"Just like the old days," Rei whispered, loud enough that only she could hear.

They continued to eat their snacks over light conversation and couldn't help but to laugh when Usagi went to order a second ice cream like the one before. When she returned, however, Ami, who had remained pretty quiet most of the time, raised a rather important topic to the surface.

"Usagi-chan, were you able to get a hold of Michiru-san earlier?" Ami asked, concern evident in her eyes and tone of voice. The others turned to the future queen, concern evident in their features as well. None of them had forgotten what day it was and none of them were ever going to forget the misfortune that befell their friend.

"I wasn't able to speak with her, but I left a message on her answering machine. I invited her to go out to lunch later this week. I'm sure that Setsuna-san is probably with her, so I've resigned myself to not worrying, at least for a few hours." Usagi spoke solemnly, as the topic was not one to be taken lightly.

"You know," Minako began, a slight grin coming to her face. "If I were _you-know-who_ , I wouldn't dare show my face in front of Setsuna-san ever again. I think she's angry enough to kill _her_."

"She's not the only one," replied Makoto, a similar grin coming to her face. "I don't think I'm alone in saying I would love to sock one to _her_."

"Now, now, children," Ami chided, "you know violence is not the answer."

The others erupted into laughter and none noticed as the purple-haired girl from earlier walked by, in her hands a big "Happy Birthday" balloon.

Rei was the first to stop laughing as an idea came to mind. "I've been thinking that perhaps what Michiru-san needs is to get out of the house and to go have a little fun. What do you say we invite her to go get some drinks this weekend?"

"I think it's a great idea!" exclaimed Minako. "Besides, I'm only on vacation for another few days so I'd like to get out and have a bit more fun before I go back to recording."

"I'm game," Makoto replied with a grin. "I don't have anything important due next week, so I suppose I too could go out and have fun," Ami answered.

The four turned to Usagi and were surprised to see her shake her head "no".

"Sorry everybody, but I am a mother now. I'll have to get Chibiusa to bed."

"Well, maybe not _just_ like old times, but close enough," Rei whispered, as she followed the others on their way to pay. As they arrived at the register Makoto turned to Minako with a gleam in her eyes.

"You know, Minako-chan, you could make it easier and just pay for all of our snacks."

"Kino Makoto you'll never let me live this down will you?"

* * *

"Thanks for everything, Setsuna. I understand what you're saying and maybe it is time to move on. It's just, I can't help but to have this feeling that she's somewhere nearby right now. I'm afraid of moving on only to have _her_ return right after I do so."

Michiru took another bite of the dinner that Setsuna had prepared. The two were still in Michiru's apartment and had decided to discuss the issue at hand over dinner. Setsuna had again told her what she felt, and the younger woman took her opinion into consideration. However, Michiru had a reputation for being stubborn, and she was living up to it now.

"You say that every year, Michiru, and every year nothing ever happens."

"You're right. And every year I can't help but wonder if maybe it's my fault? Maybe-"

"No! None of this is your fault!" Setsuna stood now, her anger at the whole situation starting to get the best of her. " _You_ were the one whom _she_ left, not the other way around. If you ask me, she doesn't deserve the feelings you still hold for her. You need to get out, Michiru. Meet other people. Maybe you'll never meet her, but at least you'll be happy."

"I don't know. You know I've dated others in the past and things never worked out. And that last time, well, that was a lovely little mess, wasn't it?" There was a brief, awkward silence as the two reflected on the incident which Michiru had referenced. Seeking to end the silence, Michiru continued. "You know why none of them worked out, Setsuna; none of them were her. I don't know why, but I can't give her up. I'm still attached to her. I just have this…. I don't know…longing for her, I guess. I still remember everything. I still want her in my memories. Even though it hurts, I still dream about her. I want to tell her how I feel. But… she's not here! She just …disappeared, and I don't even know her name!" Michiru now held her head in her hands, her energy slowly leaving her, her hope growing thinner. "I'm a pathetic person, aren't I? Falling in love with some I don't know."

"I'm not expecting you to go out and fall in love at first sight, Michiru. Just… Please, just try. Go out a few times. Who knows? Maybe fate will interfere."

At this, Michiru chuckled. "Fate? Obviously, if fate had done its job correctly, I wouldn't be in this predicament." She heaved a sigh then, hanging her head in her hands as she whispered, "If fate had done its job correctly, Hotaru would be in high school now and I'd be happy in love."

Setsuna, sensing that continuing the discussion tonight would be a waste of time, turned from the table and headed for the door. "Just think about it, okay? And if you do decide to go for it, just be more careful this time. You don't need a repeat of two years ago." Michiru shook her head as a sign that she heard the other woman so Setsuna continued. "I'm going to go now. It's getting late and I need to get up early for a meeting. Take care, okay? We all worry about you."

Michiru rose from her seat and walked her best friend to the door. As she was pulling on her shoes, Setsuna again glanced at the flowers in the vase. "Michiru, where did you get these flowers?"

"Oh, those? They're nice, aren't they? An adorable little girl gave them to me when I was at the park earlier. She said I was too pretty to cry and that she hoped the flowers would cheer me up. They did, too, for a little while at least. Even looking at them now, I can't help but to remember that little girl and smile. You know," Michiru paused, looking at the older woman, "I think she knew who I was." Noticing Setsuna's smile falter, Michiru smiled and gave a small laugh. "Kaioh Michiru the violinist, not Sailor Neptune."

Setsuna looked up at Michiru now and she, too, grinned as she saw the first genuine smile from the younger woman in years. _Whoever that little girl was, we all owe her for what she's done._

"What?" Michiru asked with intrigue.

"Oh, nothing; I was just thinking that if I had known all it would take to get you to smile was flowers, I would have bought some years ago." Before the younger of the two could retaliate, Setsuna was out the door and on her way home.

Locking the door, Michiru turned back to the flowers and smiled. _Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to try one more time. Setsuna's right; I should give fate another chance._

* * *

Ozaki Fumi sighed as she made her way to Haruka's house. Glancing at the present she held in her hand, she had hoped it would be enough for not being able to celebrate with the little girl on her birthday. As she approached the house, she saw Hotaru playing in the yard, her guardian not too far off, having what looked to be a rather important phone conversation.

"Hey there, kiddo!" she called out as she made her way up to the child. Bracing herself for the impact she knew would be coming, she held her place firmly as she was captured in a flying hug.

"Fumi-neechan!" cried Hotaru, happy to see another familiar face in a new and big city. "Oh! A present! Is that for me?"

"You bet, kiddo!" Fumi replied, handing the gift to the girl. "Go ahead, open it! I'm sorry I couldn't celebrate your birthday with you yesterday, Hotaru-chan. I had a big meeting this morning that I had to get ready for. I'm open the rest of the day, though, so we can play however much you'd like."

"Can we really? That sounds like fun!" Hotaru squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. Suddenly she stopped, and in the best "serious" voice a new six-year-old could muster, stated, "Unlike Haruka-papa, who made me go school shopping on my birthday. And to a… a... I forget what it's called."

"A press conference."

Both looked up to see that Haruka had finished her phone conversation and now joined them on the lawn.

"It was a small, online only one, but it was a press conference none-the-less. And before you go painting a bad image of me, perhaps you should remember who bought you cake _and_ ice cream for your birthday." Haruka kidded, arms crossed and mocking Hotaru's "serious" tone.

"That's right!" Hotaru shouted, happiness returned to her again. "Fumi-nee, Haruka-papa bought me a big cake, a _big_ ice cream, and a _really_ big birthday balloon! You should come see it, come on!" Hotaru grabbed Fumi's hand and began to drag the older girl toward the house when Haruka stopped her.

"You go on ahead, Hime-chan. I want to talk with Fumi-chan really quick. Why don't you go play with the gift she brought you? Whatever the heck it is."

"Okay Papa! I'll be waiting, Fumi-nee!" Hotaru ran into the house, new toy in tow, happy that she would soon be able to play all day with her good friend.

Haruka waited until her daughter was completely in the house and then indicated for Fumi to take a seat in one of the lawn chairs nearby. After taking a seat herself, she turned to the other woman before asking her question.

"Seriously, what is that thing?" Fumi, unable to contain her laughter, took a few moments before she was finally composed enough to answer. "That, Haruka-nee, is an iconic legend that every Japanese person, man or woman, boy or girl, should recognize; even you. That was a toy of the great Godzilla."

"So, should I be worried that you're filling my daughter's head with such useless information and ideas?"

Fumi feigned shock at Haruka's comment before answering, "Useless or not, your daughter liked Godzilla without my introducing it to her."

Taking a moment to let the true meaning of the statement sink in, Haruka hung her head before continuing.

"My decision was for the best, I suppose. I don't even know my own daughter."

Fumi, feeling sorry for her, could only watch as Haruka fought the tears stinging her eyes. "For what it's worth, Tenoh, though she may be too young to appreciate it now, that press conference was the best birthday present you could have ever given her."

Haruka, smiling at the truth in Fumi's words, wiped her eyes and stood from her chair. "Well, I suppose we should go inside now. She is waiting, after all. Besides, I'm assuming that other package you're holding is the present I asked you to pick up."

"Yes, it is indeed. One violin, set and ready to go, for beginning violinists."

"You're sure she's going to like it?" Haruka asked, hesitantly wondering if her daughter could ever sit still long enough to learn how to play the instrument.

"Trust me, she'll love it. As much as I've had to baby sit that kid I've gotten to know her, and she wants a violin. Just think, now that you'll be home more often, you'll get to know your daughter even better through all the hours of screeching violin practice." Fumi chanced a glance at the woman walking beside her and hid the grin she held at the other woman's face of terror. "Oh, c'mon, she won't be that bad. Besides, she's obsessed with that violinist, Kaioh… um..."

"Michiru, Kaioh Michiru."

"Yeah, that's the one. How did you know that?"

"Because," Haruka began, pausing to look up at the sky, the wind playing with her hair. "Hotaru and I met her once, shortly after Hotaru was born." _Really short time, actually. It was the **day** she was "born"._ "I had just transferred to a new school and was walking around the campus with Hotaru the day before I was to begin, as a way to get familiar with the layout. Kaioh was a student there and I asked her where the restroom was. Of course, at the time I didn't know my daughter would be such a big fan, or else I'd have asked for an autograph."

"Wow, Haru-nee. I can't believe you met Kaioh Michiru and never told me; or Hotaru, for that matter." Fumi had paused beside Haruka, a look of surprise still evident on her face.

Haruka looked back at Fumi and a grin crossed her face as she prepared her next statement. "Well, I suppose that's what your real birthday gift is for, Fumi-chan. You can give her the tickets for the concert, I won't say 'no'. Maybe she'll be able to meet her favorite violinist while she's there."

Fumi stood dumbfounded at the statement. "How did you know I had tickets, Tenoh?" she asked, following behind the other woman as they continued their seemingly endless trek to the door.

"Well, I wasn't sure, but you just confirmed it. I only had a hunch based on the shape of the envelope in your pocket."

"Why, you sneaky little-"

"I prefer 'cunning'." Haruka stated, cutting her off and running to the door.

As the two now ran towards the house, with Fumi chasing Haruka, she suddenly stopped before Haruka could step through the door.

"Hey, Haru-nee, could I ask just one more question?"

"Yeah, sure. Shoot."

Looking the other woman in the eyes and hoping to get a serious answer by doing so, Fumi asked, "Why Tokyo? Until just a few months ago I hadn't seen you in eight years, according to your letters you haven't been here in Tokyo for nearly five years, and suddenly you show up with a kid in tow."

Haruka again looked to the sky before giving her answer.

"Tokyo is where it all began."

"Your racing career?" asked Fumi, stepping into the door Haruka held open for her.

"That," replied Haruka, "and Tokyo is where Hime-chan was born."

* * *

"Kaioh-san, are you alright?"

Glancing up, Michiru looked at the middle-aged man seated across from her. Looking into his eyes, she could see that the concern he expressed was genuine. However, she also knew that this was a place of business, and that he was, most likely, more than eager to tend to the matter at hand. Sighing, Michiru brought herself to sit upright and nodded at the man to continue.

"I assume that your being here means you got my message the other day? I suppose I should apologize for lying when I said it was only a 'slight' problem. As you can see, this is a rather important issue. I guess… I just didn't want you to worry about it too much." Ishikawa watched the young woman before him nod and he heaved a great sigh before continuing.

"You know that I'm a big fan of yours, and that I'd do anything to help you, but we were barely able to sell enough tickets to consider next weekend's event a concert. We almost had to convert it to a charity concert just to get people to attend." Ishikawa watched Michiru's reaction as he spoke, noticing her head sinking lower with every word. He gave a small frown before continuing his speech. "And, to top it off, we've had to go through our entire list of available accompanists before we found someone willing to play for such a small crowd. I'd hate to say it, Kaioh-san, but your career is on the line this time. You haven't written any new songs in years and people aren't willing to pay for what they've already heard many times before."

Ishikawa finished speaking and waited for Michiru to reply. Michiru, however, remained unusually quiet. For the next few moments she stared out the window beside her and watched the people of the city live their lives, her gaze eventually settling on the small pharmacy across the street. Standing from her seat, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She paused with her hand on the door knob as she heard Ishikawa call her name once more. She left her back to him as he spoke, knowing that it hurt him to see her this way almost as much as it hurt her pride. Deciding against formalities, Ishikawa spoke with parental kindness.

"Michiru-san, I can tell you're not feeling well so I'll not keep you here much longer. Please, if anything, remember this: Unless you somehow make this concert a near sell-out, your career won't live to see a next one; which would be a shame, since I really am a big fan."

Nodding in understanding, Michiru stepped from the office having never said a word.

Ishikawa watched from the window as Michiru ran through the rain and entered the pharmacy unhindered.

"There used to be a time when you couldn't step foot outside this office without being hounded by fans, yet just now you had no trouble at all." Ishikawa sighed, turning away from the window to return to his seat.

"I really am worried about you, Michiru. You haven't written a new song in years, and you still insist on playing that same melancholy tune at every performance."

* * *

Michiru had found the cold and flu medicines aisle without looking up as she walked, knowing the layout of the store like the back of her hand. Many times she had spent hours at her agent's office in meetings which usually resulted in headaches, which she would then remedy with a trip across the street to the neighborhood pharmacy. As she absentmindedly read various boxes and the information written on them, Ishikawa's words repeated endlessly in her head.

_"Unless you somehow make this concert a near sell-out, your career won't live to see a next one."_

_I was afraid he was going to tell me something like that. Why couldn't the problem have just been with the accompanist, or the venue? Something like that would have been easy to solve._

Returning the box she held to the shelf, she picked up the next one. Taking a quick glance at the directions printed on the carton, she turned her attention to the pharmacy owner who was having an animated conversation with a delivery man.

_To top it off, Ishikawa waits until **now** to tell me this. Now, I only have a little more than a week to think of something to do. It won't be easy to write new songs in just a few days, especially since I haven't done so in such a long time. Not to mention the fact that anything I write right now wouldn't exactly be… joyful._

Deciding on the medicine she currently held, Michiru made her way to the register, but not without pausing to glance at the newspapers on display.

_My concert isn't even advertised yet. The music page is only full of today's pop stars._

"Ma'am, are you ready to check-out?"

Turning to the voice's owner, Michiru placed the paper back and set the medicine on the counter. The stack of CDs next to the register caught her attention and she caught herself staring in concentration at one of the labels in particular.

The elderly clerk, sensing Michiru's unspoken question, scanned the medicine and placed it in a bag before speaking.

"That one's Aino Minako's latest single. It's only her second song but it's been selling like hotcakes. I just got a new delivery of 'em this morning. I ran out two days ago, the day it was released. She's a pretty good newcomer, but the unfortunate thing is that indie company she's contracted under. If she were given a chance by a bigger record label her career would probably soar, but as it is now she'll probably be chained to singles and small concert venues for the rest of her music journey, which would be a shame since the girl has natural talent." The owner handed Michiru the bag, which she absentmindedly accepted as her thoughts were elsewhere.

_Minako has a new single out? I'll be getting one soon, I'm sure. She really is doing well. Unlike me, and the situation I'm currently facing. If only-_

"Would you like to buy a copy, ma'am? You've been staring at it for quite some time now."

Shaking her head no, Michiru reached out her hand to pay for the medicine. The clerk, however, had looked away for a moment, his deep concentration evident on his features.

"You know," he began, returning his attention to the woman before him. "She really ought to write some more songs. I'm sure she'd be great in concert. Though for now, I suppose she ought to just open for a bigger name." The man then gave Michiru a quick wink, as he continued his line of reasoning. "I'm sure she'd be incredibly thankful for a chance to perform live this early in her career."

The man was smiling at her now and Michiru was certain he knew more about the music industry than most pharmacy store owners would. Again lifting her hand to pay, she was turned down by a simple shake of the man's head.

"The medicine is on the house, Kaioh-san. I wish you luck at your concert next weekend."

Noticing Michiru's eyes widen in surprise, the man gave a boastful laugh and leaned towards her, saying in a hushed tone, "I've been in business across from that music agency for thirty-two years, Kaioh-san. I know all kinds of people." Smiling, he leaned back from her and returned to his work. "Now get going. You don't look well, but that medicine you have should do the trick."

Heading back out into the rain, Michiru left the pharmacy with more than just the free medicine.

* * *

Hearing the sound of a door shutting, Makoto stepped out into the open space of the apartment to find Ami standing in the doorway, her hair dripping with water. Running back to the restroom, Makoto returned with a large towel in one hand and a bathrobe in the other.

"You're soaked," she said, tossing the objects to Ami who gave a small 'thank you'. "How about you change out of those clothes while I make some tea?" Makoto asked, not bothering to wait for an answer. "You're home early. Was class cancelled?"

"Yes," replied Ami, sitting down on the large sofa before her. "I went to my mother's to pick up a few things and then ran home from the station since it was raining." Fiddling with the towel in her hands, she again attempted to get her hair drier. "This is one of the worst thunder storms I've seen in a while. You don't have anything to do with this, do you?" Ami could hear Makoto laughing in the other room and gave up on her hair before turning to the kitchen doorway. Makoto entered the room with a tray of tea and set the warm drink in front of the other girl who was now clad in the jade bath robe.

"Now you know very well," Makoto began, taking a seat next to Ami, "that even if I did have the power to summon storms at will that I never would. Everyone knows I hate rainy days. Besides, I'm going out later, and it's always better to do so when it's not raining."

"You're going out later?" asked Ami, enjoying the heat rising off the warm cup. "Yup. You're invited, too, remember? Rei-chan called just before you got home. She and our favorite new pop star that just released a second single are going out for a few celebratory drinks later and we're invited. Usagi-chan passed since her husband is working and she'll need to put Chibiusa to bed, but Rei-chan is going to try to get a hold of Michiru-san. It would be good for her to join us and have a bit of fun."

They sat in relative silence for a few moments and Makoto sat her empty glass on the table. Looking up at Ami, she found the woman staring intently into her tea.

"Ami-chan, what's wrong?"

Startled from her thoughts, Ami shook her head and took another sip of her tea.

"I'm fine, Mako-chan. I'm just worried about Michiru-san. It's only been a few days since the anniversary and I'm sure she's probably not her best right now."

Makoto nodded, understanding her friend's worries. Leaning back into the sofa, she propped her feet up and sighed in comfort.

"I understand why you're worried, Ami. In past years it has taken her close to a week to recover from her slums, and I know it's her next concert in particular that has you so worried. However," here Makoto paused and turned to take Ami's hand in a knightly gesture, the blush on the smaller girl's face not going unnoticed. "I, Kino Makoto, in order to remedy the fears of one Mizuno Ami, do solemnly pledge to make one Kaioh Michiru forget about her troubles for one night by inviting her to a Concert Eve dinner."

Reclaiming her hand, Ami could not help but to laugh at the seriousness with which Makoto had delivered her speech.

"Okay, Mako-chan, you win. What if she decides not to come, though?"

"Oh, she'll come," Makoto replied, her voice full of certainty. "I ran into Setsuna-san at the market yesterday and she informed me that she would be more than willing to get Michiru-san out of the apartment." Makoto ended her speech with a devilish grin and set about collecting the teas cups.

"Well, I suppose I ought to make an early dinner. Any requests?" Makoto asked, standing from the couch. "You know I'm not a picky eater, Mako-chan. Why don't you surprise me?" Ami answered, herself standing from the couch. Makoto nodded an affirmation and started towards the kitchen. She paused when she heard Ami call her name.

"Thanks for the tea and warm robe. You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

A hint of blush rose to Makoto's cheeks as she watched Ami disappear into her bedroom.

* * *


	3. Chapter 1: Longing (Part 2)

* * *

They agreed to meet at a local club which was popular because of its DJ, but even more popular because of its drinks. Minako wanted the best drinks in town and the others had no reason to disagree, which was why they were now seated in a booth at the back of the club, shouting over the music to be heard.

“Rei-chan, were you ever able to get a hold of Michiru-san?”

“She called earlier to say that she’d be happy to join us. Although,” Rei paused, looking over at Ami, “she didn’t sound so great on the phone, almost like she’d caught a cold. Perhaps you should question her when she gets here.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing so,” Ami replied, a warm smile on her face. “However, as her friend, I’d like to believe she’s a responsible adult and that she wouldn’t agree to meet with us if she didn’t truly feel up to it.”

“Isn’t it possible, though, that because of what anniversary just passed, she’d show up no matter what just to keep us from worrying about her?”

Everyone turned to Minako, who’d just spoken, and while none of them dared to admit it, they all agreed with the statement she’d made.

“I wouldn’t worry so much, everyone.” Makoto spoke now, setting her newly empty glass on the table. “Even if she is feeling a bit under the weather, the four of us are here, so if anything goes wrong I’m sure one of us will notice.”

Again they all exchanged glances, and again they all agreed, albeit silently, that what Makoto had said was true. Ami was the first to break the group’s silence as she retrieved Makoto’s empty glass as well as her own, then stood from the table.

“I’m going up to the bar to get some refills. Anyone else need one?”

“Yes, please,” answered Rei, downing the rest of her drink and handing the glass to Ami.

“I’m good!” Minako replied, bounding from her seat. “Mine’s still half full. C’mon, Rei, let’s go dance!” Rei groaned at the incessant tugging on her arm.

“Not right now, Mina-chan, I’m not nearly drunk enough yet to willingly go out in that,” Rei moaned, pointing toward the mob of moving bodies and lights filling the dance area of the club.

“Alright, Hino, I’ll accept that excuse for now, but you’d better come and dance with me later!”

Rei and Makoto were left at the table, watching as Ami and Minako disappeared into the crowd.

“You know, Rei,” Makoto spoke first, catching Rei’s attention. “I really think you should have gone with Minako.”

Rei hesitated before turning to give Makoto her complete attention, sending her friend a look which screamed, enlighten me. Ignoring the attitude behind the look, Makoto continued.

“We’re here tonight celebrating the release of Minako’s second single. Her career is growing, slowly but surely, and it’s only a matter of time before she’s able to get the big break she needs. As things go on, more people are going to recognize her when we go out to these places. Right now she’s able to, and wants to, spend time and dance with you, her best friend. You and I both know that things are not going to stay this way. Eventually, she’ll be too occupied pleasing fans to be able to dance with you.” Makoto knew her friend understood as she watched Rei turn away and focus her gaze on the floor. Sighing, she slumped further into her seat and sighed.

“This doesn’t look like much of a party.”

Makoto opened her eyes and Rei’s head snapped up at the sound of the new arrival.

“Michiru-san!” they both shouted, and then began laughing as they realized they’d spoken in unison.

“You seem surprised to see me,” Michiru stated, taking a seat in the booth. “You’re the ones who invited me, after all.” Michiru sent them both a teasing smile which was quickly returned by the other two girls.

“Don’t misunderstand, Michiru-san, we’re all glad you’re here; it’s just that when we spoke on the phone earlier you sounded pretty awful. I take it you’re feeling better?”

“Much better, Rei-chan; thanks for asking. I was able to get in a good nap after you called, so I’m nice and rested.”

Makoto and Rei exchanged glances, but it went unnoticed by Michiru.

“So, where’s our guest of honor? And Ami-chan, too?”

“I’m right here,” replied Ami, four new drinks in hand. “Minako-chan’s out on the dance floor,” she continued as she passed Makoto and Rei their drinks. “This one is for you, Michiru-san. It’s your regular drink. I figured you’d be here when I returned.”

“Thanks, Ami-chan,” Michiru answered, granting Ami a small smile. Ami, however, did not return the smile as she studied the face of the older woman. The look went unnoticed, though, so Michiru turned to scoot further into the booth. Taking a seat next to her, Ami stole another glance at Michiru before turning to Makoto. Catching her attention, Ami gave a slight nod toward Michiru, and Makoto’s eyes narrowed in understanding.

_She’s still sick; we need to keep an eye on her._

“So,” began Michiru, ignorant of the silent exchanges at the table. “What was with the gloom-fest you two were having when I got here?” At this, it was Rei who glanced around the table before speaking.

“Mako-chan was kind enough to… give me some advice in regard to Minako.”

“Speaking of Minako-chan, I’d like to speak with her about something. Do you suppose she’ll be returning soon?” Michiru asked, watching as Rei shot a small look to Makoto. Michiru looked between the two of them and decided to confirm what she believed to be the meaning behind it. “Well, it’s not anything to be discussed here, anyhow. I’ve an idea which would be beneficial to both her career and mine, so I’ll invite her over tomorrow to discuss it. Of course, Rei,” she said, giving the girl an understanding smile, “you should probably come with her, as we all know how prone Minako is to not paying attention to important details.”

As Rei’s eyes grew in surprise, Michiru knew she had the right idea in regard to the look Rei had exchanged with Makoto. _She’s finally come to realize that soon, Minako is going to belong to her fans._ Rei slowly stood from the booth and quickly finished her new drink before flashing the others a big grin.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go find Minako.” Rei walked into the crowd and Michiru could still see her when she was tackled by an overexcited Minako.

“Are you sure you should be here, Michiru-san?” Turning towards Ami, Michiru took a few sips of her drink and sank further into her seat. Enjoying the sensation the drink provided, she took some more sips before she answered.

“I’m fine, Ami-chan, really. I took some medication earlier and had a good nap. I may not look my best, but I feel fine. See? I’ve nearly finished my first drink.” Holding up the glass for Ami to see, Michiru then put it to her lips to finish it off. “In fact, it’s time for another already. I’m going to go get a new drink.”

“I’ll go with you,” Makoto offered as she began to make her way out of the booth.

“That’s alright, Makoto-chan, just stay here with Ami-chan.” Ami rose to let Michiru out of the booth and as she stood up Michiru gave her a small punch in the shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry so much. I’ll be fine. I’ll even bring my bag with me, so don’t worry, I’ll have my phone. Besides, the bar’s only right over there. I’ll just have to fight my way through the crowd, that’s all.”

Ami watched as Michiru started towards the bar and then sat down in the booth with a sigh.

“It’s alright, Ami-chan. You heard what she said: she feels fine, she has her phone, and the bar really is only about thirty yards away. If she doesn’t come back in five minutes I’ll go look for her.”

“Thanks, Mako-chan, but I’m more worried about what she said before that.” Ami grabbed her glass and took a few sips before continuing. “She said she took some medication earlier, and it’s highly recommended not to mix any medication with alcohol. She didn’t say how much she took or how long ago she took it, but I hope she isn’t making things worse by being here tonight.”

Makoto gave the information some time to sink in and the two girls sat in silence a moment as they watched the other club goers enjoy the night. Putting her glass aside, Makoto stood from the booth and stretched.

“C’mon, Ami-chan, let’s go dance,” she said, offering a hand to the girl still seated in the booth. “Just one dance, then we’ll come back and make sure Michiru has returned safely.”

Nodding in consent, Ami took the offered hand with a smile, and the two made their way into the dancing crowd.

* * *

“Ah, Kaitani-san! I figured you must be here since Mizuno-chan ordered one of your usuals.”

Michiru smiled at the middle-aged man who’d called out to her. If not for the fact that he was the owner and head bar tender of the club he’d have looked ridiculously out of place, but he loved his job and he was good at it, too. Their group of friends was a regular at his club and Aoki like to think of himself as a father figure upon whom they could rely. It had been his idea for Michiru to use a different name while she was at the club, and after what had happened a couple years earlier, she had quickly agreed.

“It’s been awhile, Aoki-jisan!” Michiru greeted, taking a seat at the bar. “I’m here for a refill already; I seem to have quite a thirst tonight.” Placing her empty glass on the counter, Michiru watched as Aoki tossed it in a nearby bin and reached for a clean glass.

“You have a concert coming up pretty soon, right?” Aoki asked as he mixed Michiru a new drink.

“Yes, it’ll be this coming Friday. That reminds me; Aoki-jisan, I’d like to ask you a favor. Minako-chan’s career is blossoming, so she’ll be rather popular soon. Would you mind thinking up an alias for her?”

“Sure thing, _Kaitani-san_ ,” Aoki answered with a wink, sliding Michiru’s new drink in front of her.

“Thanks!” Michiru replied, but as she stood up quickly from her seat she suddenly fell backwards, only to be caught by another customer.

“Kaitani-san, are you alright?” she heard Aoki exclaim.

“I’m alright; I just stood up too quickly and got a little dizzy.” Turning to the person who was now seated next to her, she gave a small bow and a ‘thank you,’ then, certain she now had solid footing, she took her drink and set off for the booth where her friends were waiting.

“Thanks for catching her,” Aoki said, turning to the newcomer. “So, what’ll you have? It’s on the house.”

* * *

In a dark alley near the entertainment district, a misshapen figure stumbled along the dirty walls of a rundown sushi restaurant. It made no sounds as It moved along, crouching behind a pile of empty containers as a backdoor was opened and a bag of trash was thrown across the alley into a large dumpster. As the door slammed shut, It rose again and continued toward the street.

It had awakened hours ago in an abandoned lot, bombarded by new sights and sounds all at once, and decided to wait until darkness to move to a new location. It didn’t know what It was or what It was there for, but It did know three things for certain. Firstly, there were more like It somewhere, some active and others still dormant. Secondly, It was hungry, and by instinct It knew that It fed on the energy of other living things. In the past two hours It had fed on a large number of alley rats, and It could feel itself growing stronger as It consumed more energy.

Thirdly, It knew that It had a master somewhere, and that Its master was an enemy of the large, two-legged species called humans that It had been observing since Its awakening. It didn’t know who or where this master was; It only knew that It was to gather energy and grow stronger, so that ultimately It would be able to fight for Its master.

Right now, though, It only wanted one thing. It was hungry, and It was tired of consuming rat energy. It wanted something more fulfilling; It wanted a human. Slowly, It made Its way out of the alley and onto a city side street.

* * *

“Michiru-san, you don’t look so well.”

Michiru looked up at Ami through blurry eyes and she knew she could no longer keep up the charade of health that she’d been putting on for nearly two hours. Sighing, she rested her head in her hands and stared at her glass, which had stood empty for the past forty minutes.

“You haven’t moved from that spot for the past hour,” Ami continued.

_That’s because an hour ago my head was already killing me._

“You win, Ami-chan,” Michiru replied with a sigh. “I’m not feeling so well, so I think I’ll head home now.”

“I’ll escort you,” Makoto offered, standing from the booth and finishing her drink.

“That’s alright, Mako-chan, I can make it on my own. It’s only a slight headache.” _Liar. Your fever’s returned and you’ve felt nauseated ever since that first drink settled into your system._ Michiru slowly stood from her seat, grabbing her bag and empty glass.

“Ah, Michiru-san, you can leave your glass here. I’m going up for a refill in a minute so I’ll return it. That way you don’t have to stop, just head straight for home.” Minako smiled at her and Michiru nodded her thanks.

“Okay, Mina-chan, and don’t forget I’d like to discuss something with you within the next couple of days.”

“I won’t forget! Or rather, I’m sure Rei-chan won’t let me forget.” Rei rolled her eyes at the comment and looked up at Michiru.

“Michiru-san, are you sure you don’t want one of us to go with you?”

“I’m sure. The station’s only a few blocks away and besides, if needed, I have _that_ in my bag.” The others nodded in understanding, and Michiru continued. “Besides, you are all having a fun time and I don’t want to spoil it.”

“Okay, Michiru-san, but I’m going to walk you to the door, at least.” Ami stood now, throwing her jacket on and walking with Michiru to the exit. The others watched as Ami and Michiru disappeared in the direction of the door and Makoto sat back down with a heavy sigh.

“Michiru-san must be pretty ill,” Rei stated, taking a sip of her drink.

“What makes you say that?” Minako asked, sipping her own drink.

“Well, first of all, Ami-chan’s awfully worried, even though Michiru insists that she’s fine. Ami-chan must be using this walk to the door as a test to see whether Michiru can really handle being on her own right now. Which, by the way, Michiru’s quite the actress; she had me fooled for a little while.” Rei watched as the other two nodded in agreement and then spoke again. “However, now I know she must be pretty ill, because her defenses are pretty weak tonight.”

“Her defenses?”

Rei nodded before continuing. “Michiru-san is usually well reserved and on guard, even with us. It’s not often that she fully opens up and shows her true self. Just now, though, she called the two of you ‘Mako-chan’ and ‘Mina-chan’. Normally she uses your full names.”

The three sat in silence a moment as Minako and Makoto mulled over what Rei had said. Ami joined them a moment later and the four exchanged glances before Makoto spoke.

“So, doctor, tell us; will she be okay?”

“I think so, as long as she takes it easy” Ami replied, her eyes focused on the center of the table, though her cheeks betrayed her embarrassment at Makoto’s teasing use of the term ‘doctor’. “I asked her to call me in the morning if she was still ill.”

“Well, she wanted us to stay and have fun, and I’m not one to deny a friend’s request!” Minako exclaimed, standing from the booth. “C’mon ladies, let’s go dance!”

* * *

As Michiru exited the club she paused a moment to take in a breath of cool, fresh air. The sky above her was exceptionally clear at the moment, though she could see the clouds in the distance were approaching rapidly. Not wanting the break from the rain to go unappreciated, as it had been raining all day, Michiru decided to set aside a moment to enjoy the night sky. It was the moon that caught her attention as she stood looking beyond the skyscrapers and department stores that people often associated with Tokyo, and for just a moment she allowed herself to be reminded of a life from long ago. Sighing, she pulled her coat tighter and set off for the nearest station, which was just a quick walk around the corner and a few blocks down.

_I think it’s safe to say that when you’re sick and the doctors tell you to drink lots of fluids, they’re not talking about alcohol._

The wind blew as Michiru rounded the corner so she pulled her collar up to cover her neck. Reaching into her pockets, she withdrew a small set of gloves.

 _I’ve also learned the hard way not to mix alcohol with medication. At least, not with as much medication as I consumed._ With her gloves now on securely, she returned to holding her coat tighter. _I should be able to get home without any trouble, so long as I don’t dawdle._ Michiru shook her head yes, as if to reaffirm her thoughts. _This fever is gradually getting worse, but as long as I don’t do anything rash I ought to be alright._

She had walked another couple of blocks now and the steps to the metro stations were visible across the street. Michiru stood under a streetlight and glanced about her surroundings as she waited to cross. Then, as the walk sign came on, something else suddenly caught her attention.

_This feeling…_

_No, there’s no way it could be that. This fever is making me imagine things. I’d better get home soon._

Shaking off the odd sensation, Michiru set off across the street at a brisker pace. However, as she reached the other side and made her way to the steps, the strange feeling returned just as she was about to descend into the station.

 _No, I’m not hallucinating!_ Michiru stopped in place and glanced around her surroundings once more, then took off running back in the direction from which she’d come, ignoring the horns of angry taxi drivers as she raced across the street.

_It’s been years since I last sensed one and it’s faint, but there’s no mistaking it! This aura… it’s a youma!_

As Michiru ran along the sidewalk with one hand gripping the item hidden in her purse, she began to grow lightheaded, and as she drew closer to the target she quickly lost speed. Bringing her other hand up to her head, she stumbled and came to a rest against an empty office building.

 _Dammit! Running is making things worse._ Panting, Michiru tightened her grip on the hidden object. _I can’t stop now. Somebody could be in danger!_ She pushed herself off the wall, and with a new determination she ran to the end of the block and around the corner. She could see the club now, at the other end of the block, and as she took another step forward she again reached out to balance herself against a wall.

_Dammit!_

Her head was throbbing now and her vision was beginning to fade. Michiru could feel herself growing fainter. She was breathing heavily and brought a gloved hand up to wipe her brow.

 _I know it’s around here somewhere, but this fever is making it impossible to focus!_ Stepping from the wall, she closed her eyes and took deep, slow breaths. The club was about one hundred yards to the front, a wall directly to her left, a department store across the street to her right, and behind her…

_There it is!_

Michiru spun around quickly, but it was too late. As her vision faded to black she saw a large, misshapen yet human-like figure walking towards her.

_Not now, you damned fever! Not now…_

Michiru crumpled to the ground defenseless, her hand still loosely gripping the henshin pen in her purse.

* * *

It was hiding in the shadows of an office building, peering around the corner in search of any threats. Its hunger was nearly unbearable. It wanted human energy and Its patience was wearing thin. In preparing for Its meal, It studied the enemy from the shadows. Across the street were what seemed to be entertainment establishments, and it had learned quite a bit observing the two-legged species as it came and went through the doors.

The members of the enemy species were commonly known as humans, and could be divided into many different subgroups, primarily adult, youth, male, and female. Adults were larger than youths, and among them males were generally larger than females. It had decided on hunting a youth, only to realize that at this time, if It were to find one, the child would likely be surrounded by adults. Therefore, It then decided on hunting an adult female.

Remaining in the shadows, It worked Its way down the street in a direction that It had watched many stumbling humans walk. As It rounded another corner It could see another entertainment establishment on the far corner. It stood looking at the building but then quickly ducked between a couple of buildings as it realized that someone was walking towards It. Holding Its breath, It watched as what It recognized as a human female walked by alone, holding her coat tightly shut. It had been taken by surprise and had missed a good opportunity, but It was not about to give up.

It followed the woman in the shadows for a bit and smiled as she came to a stop under a streetlight. This was Its chance. However, just as it was about to strike, the woman glanced in Its direction.

Had It been spotted?

Not wanting to find out, It expelled a small amount of what little energy It had collected and quickly ran away from the woman. Arriving back to the spot where It had first seen the woman It discovered two new things.

The first was that by expelling just a small amount of energy it could run at very high speeds. It had returned to this location in just a minute.

The second was that there was a woman waiting alone at the corner. She was scantily clad and shivering, and It knew that in that shape she would not be able to put up much of a fight.

Staying in the shadows, It slowly made Its way toward the woman. The woman didn’t seem to notice It and Its smile grew wider. Just then, another figure approached; a male, and he was yelling something.

“Stay back, ya damn hobo! I saw her first!”

The man threw something at Its feet and It yelped in surprise as the object shattered and cut It. Expelling most of the energy it had left, it scrambled to the roof of the empty office building, but the act went unnoticed by the man and woman that were now crossing the street, the woman following a few steps behind the stumbling man.

Resting against the ledge, it took deep breaths and pondered Its situation. Looking at Its leg, It could see a shard from the object the man had thrown protruding from Its shin. It decided then and there that It hated humans of Its own will, not of Its master’s bidding.

It had used nearly eighty-five percent of the energy it had accumulated earlier. It wanted a human’s energy; to achieve this in Its weakened state, It would have to switch hunting tactics and wait for easy prey to present itself. It sat there a moment longer, listening to the sounds of Its environment, when it heard a familiar sound.

Somebody was panting heavily, and their feet were dragging as they ran.

Somebody was tired.

Somebody was weak.

Somebody had just become Its next target.

Leaning over the edge, It looked down at the street below and Its eyes widened. There it saw the woman It had followed not too long ago. However, she did not seem as strong or intimidating as she had earlier. She was now in such a condition that It felt It could attack her and win, even with Its minimal energy. All It had to do was surprise her. As It watched her close her eyes, it leapt over the ledge and landed just a few paces behind her.

To her credit, the woman turned then, and the look in her eyes took It by surprise. They were not filled with fear; rather, her look was a fierce, determined stare, not one It expected to see from her in such a weak state, and the stare alone had been enough to cause It to falter and hesitate. However, there was something else behind that look.

Recognition.

Had she come looking for It? Did she know what It was?

It shook off Its hesitation as It watched her slump to the ground. It had lucked out; this would be easier than It had thought.

Being careful to stay in the shadows, It stepped towards the fallen woman. Just as It reached her, though, It stopped and peered in the direction of the entertainment establishment down the street. It the past few minutes the clouds had come much closer and it had grown much darker. Despite this, though, It saw a shape. The shape was small in the distance but unmistakable nevertheless. It was another human headed in Its direction, and judging by the human’s size, it was a male.

It sighed in resignation and stepped back further into the shadows, away from the fallen woman. It knew It didn’t have enough energy left to contest with a human male. It looked at the woman once more, hunger apparent in Its eyes, then turned away. Slowly, it walked in the opposite direction of the approaching human, knocking over a trash receptacle as it escaped onto a poorly lit side street.

Had it been too eager in thinking it would be able to catch a human so soon? It needed to grow stronger; It needed more energy. For now, It would have to return to a feast of alley rats.

Tonight just wasn’t Its night.

* * *

Haruka exited the club with a heavy sigh and rested against the nearby streetlamp. Reaching into her jacket, she withdrew a lighter and a single cigarette. She allowed herself just a few smokes a month, never anymore, and she only carried one cigarette at a time. They were reserved for the days she deemed exceptionally good or bad, and today had most certainly qualified in the latter field. Lighting the cigarette, she placed the lighter back into her pocket and looked up into the sky, only to be met with the sight of gray clouds, just a small sliver of the moon still visible.

The day had begun like any other; breakfast with Hotaru and then a light workout. Fumi arrived around noon to babysit, and Haruka had set out the door in search of a new career. She’d been to six different businesses, had sat through six different interviews, and it had all resulted in six different failures.

_I suppose a bachelor’s degree and the time I spent as a professional athlete are not enough to get hired._

She had taken classes through an accredited online university while she was a racer. For that she gave thanks to her mother, a school teacher who believed in the power of education over everything else. After years of indecision, she finally earned a degree in business, with enough credits in other areas to complete minors in mechanical engineering, accounting, and political science, though even she didn’t know how they all related. In the end, though, none of it meant a thing. Nobody wanted to hire her, and after a day of failures she now found herself enjoying a good smoke after a few drinks.

As Haruka stood looking into what little sky she could see, the clouds rolling in caught her attention and she could feel the wind pick up speed. _It’s going to rain again._ Sighing, she pushed off the lamppost and stepped back towards the club’s entrance, taking one last, long drag on the cigarette. Leaving the now cigarette butt in the one of the outdoor ashtrays, she turned and began walking to the public parking garage near the station. _Rule number one: No smoking in the car._

Her thoughts returning to the day’s events, Haruka smiled as she stuffed her hands into her pockets and out of the cold. She had tried everything, even offered to do endorsements, but none of the companies she’d gone to had seemed interested in her services. She held no regrets about her decision to retire from the tracks, but she also knew that her savings would only last for so long. If she was going to make this new life work, she needed to find a decent new job, and today’s rejections loomed like a dark cloud over her goals.

 _Speaking of dark clouds, isn’t this swell_ , thought Haruka, as she paused a moment to look up at the clouds. What a perfect ending to a perfect day. The brief break in the weather had been nice, but it had begun to rain again now, just a few drops here and there, and it wouldn’t take long for the next downpour to arrive. Chuckling at the whole situation, Haruka shook her head and continued her walk.

 _Well, at least I got my drinks for free. For that, I am most grateful._ Apparently, she had ‘caught’ one of the owner’s good friends, and had been rewarded with drinks ‘on the house’.

 _I didn’t really do anything, though. That woman just fell into me._ A loud clang caught her attention and Haruka escaped her thoughts to focus on the sidewalk in the distance. She could see a shape at the corner, sprawled on the sidewalk.

_What the... Is that a person?_

The rain was settling in rather quickly now, and as Haruka ran to the corner the wind began to increase in speed.

“Hey, are you alright? What happened?” Haruka asked as she reached what she could now tell was a woman collapsed on the sidewalk. Kneeling over the woman, Haruka glanced around in search of witnesses. _Somebody was here and made that noise, which caught my attention._ Finding no one, Haruka returned her focus to the woman on the ground, reaching out a hand to check for a pulse.

_Well, speak of the devil. She was my ticket to free drinks. What did the man say her name was? Kai-something… Kaitani?_

“Kaitani-san, are you okay?” Receiving only a moan in reply, Haruka continued.

“My name is Tenoh Haruka, Kaitani-san, and I’d like to help you. Can you tell me what happened?” The only answer was another groan and a slight flinch as Haruka reached a hand under the woman’s head to lift it off the hard ground.

“You don’t seem to have any physical injuries, Kaitani-san. I’m going to carry you to my car, which isn’t far from here; it’s just across from the station. There’s a storm coming and I’d like to get you out of this rain and someplace safe as quickly as possible.”

Smirking at the expected groan she received as a reply, Haruka lifted the smaller woman into her arms and started towards her car at a quick pace.

_Things just got a little more interesting._

The woman in her arms gave a faint whisper as Haruka ran, but it fell on deaf ears, as Haruka could not hear it over the rain and the pounding of her heart.

_“Youma…”_

* * *

Usagi awoke with a jolt to find she was asleep in Chibiusa’s room, the young girl sleeping next to her on the bed. Glancing in her lap, she saw the book she had been reading when she’d fallen asleep and a small smile appeared on her lips. Reaching to pick it up, she marked the page and she set the book on the nearby nightstand. Giving the young girl a quick kiss on the cheek, Usagi quickly slipped off the bed and exited the room.

 _Why did I wake up so suddenly?_ Making her way down the narrow hallway to the kitchen, she helped herself to a glass of water and sat down at the table. It was late at night and Mamoru still had not made it home from work, but that was a common occurrence. While she was always worried about his safety, the anticipation she was feeling tonight was different.

 _I have a bad feeling, but why? If there was an attack, one of the others would have called, right?_ Stifling a yawn, Usagi checked her cell phone for messages. Shaking her head, she set the phone back down and took another sip of water. Her inbox was empty and there were no missed calls.

_I’m overreacting. There hasn’t been an attack in years. The girls went out for drinks and to have fun; I’m sure everything’s fine._

Finishing her drink with a sigh, Usagi made her way back down the hallway from which she’d come. Stopping in front of her daughter’s bedroom, she opened the door and peeked in one last time. Chibiusa was still sleeping soundly, and the whole lunar cat family was asleep at the foot of the large bed. Shaking her head once more, as if to reassure herself, Usagi left the door on a crack and continued on to her bedroom.

_Everything’s fine, so why am I so nervous?_

* * *

“Kaitani-san?”

Michiru was stirred awake by a slight nudge and the faint smell of tobacco.

_Kaitani? Who? Oh… right… that’s me. So… is this… Aoki?_

“Kaitani-san.”

_No, this person isn’t Aoki. Who is this person?_

In her panic, Michiru tried to sit up and open her eyes, but quickly shut them again as her pounding head asserted its dominance. Reaching out an unsteady hand, Michiru quickly assessed her situation. She was in a car with a stranger (whom she guessed was the owner of the tobacco scented jacket that was draped over her), the car was not moving (yet), and her head was pounding.

“Who-”

“Please rest, Kaitani-san. You seem to have a high fever.”

Michiru could do nothing but comply as she felt weariness begin to take over her body.

“I’d like to drive you home, Kaitani-san, just tell me your address.”

In her present state Michiru was unable to protest the stranger’s offer. She was weak, and she realized that if she didn’t tell this person the information, the next time she passed out they were likely to search her purse for the address, an action which simply was not an option. Therefore, her answer came out in a quiet, broken whisper. Retrieving her key from her purse, her hand brushed against a familiar object and she sighed in relief. She could hear the stranger pushing buttons on an electronic device as everything again went black.

 

As she drove through the quiet streets of Tokyo, Haruka continually stole glances at her passenger. The woman she’d rescued looked awfully familiar, and despite their brief exchange in the club, Haruka felt there was something more to it, as if she’d met the woman somewhere before. Where and when, though, she couldn’t quite remember.

* * *

Setsuna sighed with relief as she slipped out of her very high heeled shoes. Setting her bag on the floor just inside the door, she made her way to her bedroom as she undid the buttons on her blazer. Returning the offensive yet stylish footwear to its rightful place in her small wardrobe, she caught herself sharing a smile with her reflection in the mirror.

_Just because I’m a successful businesswoman that doesn’t mean I can’t be fashionable!_

It was because she was such a successful businesswoman that she was returning home so late tonight, the same reason that she passed on going out for drinks with the others. Her company was small but growing rapidly, and its changing dynamics never ceased to amuse her. It dealt with no one area in particular, and its various products and services supported its success. Setsuna employed photographers, journalists, designers, computer technicians, scientists; any professional was useful to her. As public trends changed, her company was able to adapt.

_Today was another day full of new products and magazine edits._

Flopping onto her bed, Setsuna closed her eyes and slowly sank into the soft mattress. The western style bed was quick to welcome her tired body and Setsuna could feel her energy being slowly drained. As sleep began to take over her she heard her phone buzz, but she took her time to retrieve it from her pocket. Sighing, she opened her eyes to read her newest message.

_Ami-chan? That’s odd…_

_-Michiru’s ill; if possible, please check in on her later.-_

_Well, that explains it. The future doctor needs my help with a stubborn patient._ Setsuna needed no further information to know that Michiru had gone out drinking when she apparently should not have, meaning the action as a way to prove she wasn’t sulking in the sorrows of the past.

Propping herself into a position in which she could more easily text a reply, Setsuna typed out a simple ‘will do’ and hit the send button before leaning back into her pillows. Tomorrow morning was one of the days she’d left open for her bi-monthly trip to her senshi post on the outskirts of the old moon kingdom at the Door of Space-Time. It wasn’t a duty she could put off, but she could stop by Michiru’s for about an hour in the early morning.

Sighing, Setsuna set her alarm and crawled under the covers. Ignoring the fact that she was still in one of her finer suits, she allowed herself to quickly drift to sleep.

* * *

Haruka carried the now sleeping Michiru into the apartment the smaller woman had indicated before passing out. Opening the door, she paused to take a look around. The room was sparsely decorated. The color in the room was nearly non-existent, save for the purple flowers Haruka took note of just inside the doorway. The television sat neglected in the corner, flashing random scenes of a late night show.

 _How is it possible that someone actually lives in such a dreary place?_ Sighing, Haruka continued her trek to the bedroom, placing Michiru down on the bed. _Her apartment is not a reflection of her at all. It couldn’t be, could it? Such sadness… a woman like her should not know such a thing._

Ensuring Michiru was securely tucked into the bed, Haruka went into the bathroom and found a washcloth. Taking a moment to look around the room, she noticed that it, like the rest of the apartment, had little color. Dampening the cloth, she returned to Michiru and placed it on her forehead.

_She’s burning up._

Haruka waited by the bed until the other woman slept relatively peacefully, and then got up to take a walk around the apartment. Beginning with the dresser, she noticed a few framed pictures of friends and family. One picture drew her attention more than the others, as she saw Michiru standing amidst a group of whom Haruka assumed to be friends, her smile radiating as bright as the sun in the background.

 _I was right. This apartment does not reflect her personality at all._ Glancing at the sleeping woman once more, Haruka paused before exiting the bedroom. A violin tucked into the far corner caught her attention, and she found herself beginning to piece together the identity of the woman who lay in a deep sleep before her.

Continuing out into the main room, Haruka took her time to look out the bay window on the main wall. _She has a direct view of the memorial park. This apartment must have cost a fortune._ Stepping over to the entertainment area, Haruka opened one of the many cabinets surrounding the television. _If I had to guess, I would say this woman has a copy of every Kaioh Michiru CD ever produced._ Shutting the door, she continued to look around the room. A small (though expensive) keyboard sat in one corner, covered in sheet music. The name in the corner of the papers confirmed Haruka’s suspicion.

_That woman is Kaioh Michiru, the violinist Hime-chan admires so much. That’s why she looked so familiar. For Hotaru to admire her in such a great amount there must be something more to this woman than this dismal place projects._

Making her way to the front entrance, Haruka again noticed the purple flowers just inside the door. _Those must be the flowers Hime-chan gave away; I would bet my life on it. But why would Kaioh Michiru have stood at the edge of the crater crying?_ Looking at the table where she had dropped the woman’s purse, an object of unusual shape was protruding from the opening. Curiosity taking a hold of her, Haruka reached out her hand to grasp the object when she heard a cry come from the bedroom.

Racing back to the sleeping woman, Haruka removed the cloth from her forehead, ran it under the water again, and returned to Michiru’s side. _She must be having a nightmare._ Watching the woman fidget in her sleep, Haruka replaced the cloth and stole a glance at the bedside clock. _1:24 a.m. Perhaps it would be for the best if I stayed._ Taking out her cell phone, she dialed an all too familiar number to make an all too familiar call she had promised just a few days earlier to stop making.

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing!_

“I’ll get it!” shouted Hotaru, jumping from her seat on the couch and running to the telephone. Fumi Ozaki, the designated babysitter, was but one step behind her.

“Hello? Tenoh residence,” Hotaru answered, trying her best to sound professional.

“Hime-chan, what are you still doing up?” Hearing the voice on the other end of the conversation, Fumi cringed. Now she was in trouble.

“Hi, Haruka-papa!” Hotaru shouted, her show of professionalism quickly cast aside. “I’ve been up watching a movie with Fumi-neesan!”

“Go to bed, Hime-chan.”

“But-”

“It’s almost 1:30, Hime-chan. Go to bed, now.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Haruka-papa.” Handing the phone to Fumi, Hotaru sent her a small smirk as well. _Sorry, Fumi-neesan, but you’re in trouble now._ Countering the smirk with the sticking out of her tongue, Fumi took the phone from the smaller girl and watched as she raced up the stairs. Bracing herself, she prepared for what was coming.

“Hello?” she stated meekly.

“Ozaki-san.”

_Oh, no; last name. I’m in big trouble._

“What kind of mind-numbing entertainment are you feeding my daughter now? And this late on a school night, none the less?”

_I might as well tell the truth. She’ll find out sooner or later, anyway._

“If you must know, all-mighty Tenoh-sama, it was “Godzilla versus King Gildoah,” not trash. More importantly, however, where are you this late on a school night?”

At the other end of the line, Haruka chuckled. _Ah, yes, straight to the point. Well played, Ozaki-san._ “Something’s come up. I’ll not be coming home tonight. I need you to-”

“I know, I know. Get Hotaru-chan up in the morning and get her ready for school. Now, you need to tell me what’s going on. One of the reasons you quit racing was to be home more often, and here you are not even three days out making this late night call again. What is it this time?” _You had better have a good reason, Tenoh._

“I’ve had something unexpected come up. Don’t worry, it won’t happen again. I’ll be home in time to see Hotaru off to school. It is her first day at a new school, after all. I just need you to get her up and ready in the morning. I have to go now.”

“But-”

“You’re a great help, Fumi-chan, thank you.”

Fumi listened to the dial tone resound from the phone before finally setting it back down. Sighing, she headed up the stairs to ensure Hotaru had indeed gone to bed.

_“Great help,” she says. More like an under-paid servant._

* * *

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

_Crap. I fell asleep._

Glancing around, Haruka quickly analyzed the situation and the woman before her. She’d sat watch over Michiru from a chair in the corner and at some point had fallen asleep. Michiru had woken up, presumably to use the restroom, and found a complete stranger sleeping in her room. Surprisingly, though, the woman before her stood remarkably calm given the circumstances.

“Please lie down, Kaioh-san. You’re still ill and you need to rest.” Haruka spoke sheepishly, hoping to display nothing but innocence, as she indeed had no reason to be found guilty.

“Kaioh-san?” Michiru repeated. “So you know who I am?” Michiru took a moment to think it over and suddenly became very distraught. Haruka watched as the already pale woman became even paler.

“Oh, god, please don’t tell me I fell for another one of you people, that I didn’t get conned again by another woman who, who…” Michiru was rambling at this point, and Haruka watched as the visibly shaken woman grew weaker with each word.

“Kaioh-san, I really think you should lie down. You’re still ill and-”

“You never answered my question!” Michiru cried, on the verge of tears. “What are you doing here, in my home, in-” Michiru’s strength suddenly gave out and she was caught by Haruka, who gently led her back to the bed. She felt the strong arms around her, the warmth and care from the other’s body, and immediately calmed down.

“Who am I trying to kid?” Michiru whispered, just loud enough for Haruka to hear. “This place is the furthest thing from a home.”

Haruka frowned in agreement with the other woman and set her gently on the bed. Ensuring the covers were tucked tightly around the resting woman, she took her jacket and turned to leave the bedroom.

“Please, stay.”

Haruka stopped as a hand reached out from under the covers and took one of her own. She glanced down at the small woman who suddenly seemed unnaturally fragile.

“Please,” Michiru spoke in whispers, almost asleep now. “I somehow…feel safe with you here.”

Sighing, Haruka sat on the bed next to the now sleeping woman and began to hum an old melody.

_No falling asleep this time. With any luck, she won’t remember any of this in the morning._

Haruka was struck with an idea a few minutes later and she slipped her hand from Michiru’s, being sure not to wake the other woman. Stepping into the main room, she quickly set to work.

_I’ve only a couple hours to do this. It may not be much, but I’ll have at least tried._

She examined the room for a few moments and took notice of various objects that seemed important to the violinist, and then made her way back to the bedroom. Certain that Michiru was well enough to be left on her own for a bit, Haruka grabbed her jacket, found the apartment’s key was still in her pocket, and set out into the rainy night, a small smile on her face and whistling that old, familiar tune.

* * *


	4. Chapter 1: Longing (Part 3)

* * *

As the elevator door opened with a common chime, Setsuna stepped out into the hallway which led to Michiru’s door. Honoring Ami’s request from the night before, she was on her way to check on Michiru before she set off to her post and a day’s worth of interstellar guardianship. With coffee in one hand and a grocery bag in the other, she walked briskly down the long, narrow passageway, her feet falling lightly on the carpet. She was wearing sneakers today and their comfort was both greatly welcome and appreciated after yesterday’s heels. Her thoughts were focused on the task at hand and her surroundings passed by unnoticed. However, the sound of a door shutting followed suddenly by footsteps coming her way drew her attention, and Setsuna stood to the side of the hallway as she watched the stranger approach.

 _Did that guy just come from Michiru’s apartment, or her neighbor’s?_ As the stranger drew closer, Setsuna was offered a slight bow and a quiet good morning, which she returned after a moment’s hesitation.

 _Scratch that_ , she thought, as the stranger reached the elevator and pressed the call button. _Did she just come from Michiru’s room, or-_

Setsuna’s eyes suddenly grew wide, and as the stranger stepped onto the elevator, Setsuna was now running the last few steps to Michiru’s door. Her worry was evident as her hands fumbled with the key to the apartment.

_Not again. Please tell me it didn’t happen again._

Pushing through the door, Setsuna didn’t bother to slip off her shoes as she hurried to the bedroom, her coffee and shopping bag still in hand.

“Michiru!”

Setsuna stood in the open doorway and studied the bedroom, her eyes scanning for her friend.

“Michiru!”

“What is it, Setsuna?” Setsuna turned toward the weak voice to see Michiru step out of the adjacent bathroom, her cheeks flushed and a bathrobe pulled tight around her. Setting the bag on the floor, Setsuna reached out a tentative hand and grasped Michiru’s shoulder.

“Michiru, are you okay? Did anything happen?” Michiru stared at the other woman for a moment and then slowly walked past her to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I’m fine, Setsuna. A little under the weather, but I’m alright. I don’t really remember much after I left the club, but isn’t that sometimes normal when a person goes drinking? I’m sure the fever didn’t help at all, either. Obviously, though, I made it home safely, and I feel as though I slept a sufficient amount. I’m feeling a little better, though I’m not back to normal just yet. Now, would you mind telling me what’s going on here? I only had a fever, granted a pretty high fever, but there’s no reason for the ‘overprotective big sister’ act.” Michiru glared at Setsuna with the best stare she could muster, though in her current state it was a far cry from the cold, scolding stare of Sailor Neptune. “Besides,” Michiru continued, reclining into the covers of her bed, “didn’t you just leave here? I woke up when I heard the door shut.” Michiru closed her eyes and relaxed, but she bolted upright when she heard Setsuna’s next words.

“That wasn’t me, Michiru.”

And suddenly, Setsuna’s inquiry made sense. Michiru blanched not from fever but from fear, and she didn’t move as Setsuna came to sit beside her.

“That wasn’t me that you heard leaving, Michiru. I saw a woman I’ve never seen before in the hallway, just after I stepped off the elevator. It looked as though she might have left from here, so I rushed in here to make sure…”

Setsuna’s voice trailed off, but it wasn’t necessary for her to continue. Michiru now understood why her friend was worried: she wanted to make sure the events of two years ago had not been repeated; she wanted to make sure that Michiru had not again compromised her career and her life.

Setsuna watched as Michiru brought a hand to her mouth and ran back into the bathroom. Sighing, she stood from the bed and went to console her friend. Her visit to the Door of Space-Time would have to wait.

* * *

Hand in hand, Haruka and Hotaru made their way through the city, their destination not too far away. Haruka had arrived home that morning with the intention of driving Hotaru to school as a way to apologize for being late, as it was Hotaru’s first day at her new school, but the energetic girl had refused to travel in any way but by foot, and Haruka soon found her mind occupied by only one thought.

_Why did it have to rain last night?_

As it was, Hotaru was happily splashing her way through every puddle in sight, with Haruka standing right beside her for every jump. To Haruka’s relief, Hotaru’s school soon came into view, and upon seeing it she quickly scooped the still splashing girl into her arms. Hotaru giggled at the action, and to Haruka’s surprise the young girl did not protest to no longer being able to splash in each and every puddle. They continued a few moments in silence, enjoying the quiet morning, and had nearly reached their destination when Hotaru’s curiosity grabbed hold of her.

“Papa, where were you last night? And why was it Fumi-neechan that woke me up this morning? I thought you would be home.”

Pausing at the young girl’s words, Haruka sat her down and knelt before her, gently placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

_I made a promise and broke it in just a few days. I’m sorry, Hime-chan._

“Haruka-papa, are you okay?”

Breaking out of her trance, Haruka stood and began walking again, then returned to the question she’d originally been asked. “I had a late meeting and something came up afterwards. I wasn’t able to make it home until this morning. Don’t worry though, Hime-chan; it won’t happen again.”

“Oh, I’m not worried, Papa. I knew you would come home, because you always do. Fumi-neechan’s the one who was worried.”

“Is that so?” Haruka asked as they reached the gate to the elementary school. Reaching down to adjust the cap of Hotaru’s uniform, she was curious to receive an answer.

“Yes,” replied Hotaru, striking a pose as she began to mimic the mentioned woman. “I swear, if that Tenoh doesn’t get back here soon, I’ll end up missing my date- er, meeting, and she’ll surely regret that.”

 _So that’s why she was in such a hurry to leave this morning._ Haruka could not help but to laugh at her daughter’s expression, and watched as it changed from one of mimicked anger to confusion.

“Haruka-papa?”

“Yes, Hime-chan?”

“What’s a dater?”

“A dater?”

“Fumi-neechan said she had a dater meeting this morning.”

Haruka quickly realized her daughter’s misunderstanding and began to walk Hotaru through the school’s gate. Smiling, she told Hotaru it was another one of those things she’d understand when she was older, and the small girl began to pout at the answer.

“Taru-chan!”

Both Hotaru and Haruka turned to see who had called the girl’s name, and Hotaru’s pout soon turned into a large smile when she saw the girl running to catch up with her.

“Chibiusa-chan!” Hotaru cried, jumping and waving her arms excitedly. Haruka, however, was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the child next to her was currently jumping in a puddle.

_Taru-chan?_

“Hime-chan, who is she?”

“That’s Chibiusa, Papa. She’s the friend I made at the park the other day.” Haruka nodded in understanding and Hotaru continued. “She’s a year younger than me but she was smart enough to skip a grade, so now she’s in my grade.”

Haruka glanced back and forth between the two girls, Hotaru at her feet and Chibiusa who was still a little bit from the school gate. _She remembers all this from such a short time together at the park?_ thought Haruka, looking at her daughter, and then she turned her gaze towards Chibusa. _And she skipped a grade? It may have only been kindergarten, but still! How much could two little girls talk about in such a short amount of time, especially when they had only just met?_

Haruka was torn from her thoughts, however, as the girl running towards them tripped and began to fall. Without needing time to think, Haruka rushed forward and caught the girl with one arm, her other hitting the pavement.

“Th-thank you,” Chibiusa whispered, looking up to see who had saved her from guaranteed scraped knees and the worry of her parents. Her eyes caught a small smile on Haruka’s face as the tall woman set her back on her feet.

“Wow, Haruka-papa! That was so cool!” Hotaru shouted, running to the other two. “I didn’t know you could do something like that!”

Haruka smiled down at her daughter and patted her on her head. “Come now, Hime-chan, how old do you think I am?”

The two girls began laughing at the comment when Chibiusa suddenly stopped, having realized just who had caught her.

“Taru-chan, is this your papa?” she asked, looking between the two.

“Yes, it is,” Hotaru replied proudly, the sentiment not going unnoticed by Haruka. “Chibiusa-chan, this is my Haruka-papa. Haruka-papa, this is Chibiusa-chan.” The two indicated gave polite bows and then all three began to walk towards the school building as the warning bell sounded.

“It was nice to meet you,” Chibiusa began, a bright smile on her face. “Taru-chan told me all about you. I’m sorry you got hurt catching me,” she said, pointing to Haruka’s arm.

_All about me? Seriously, how much did they talk about in those fifteen minutes, two complete strangers who’d never met before?_

“It was nice to meet you too, little one, and don’t worry about the scrape; it’s alright. Now get to class, you two. I won't be blamed for your being late.”

To Haruka’s surprise, she was given a good-bye hug by not only Hotaru, but Chibiusa as well. The two then made their way into the building and Haruka turned to leave. She stood there a moment, looking out across the school yard deep in thought.

_It wasn’t me as Haruka that caught that little girl. I’m not sure, but for just a few seconds I think my powers kicked into action; but how would they? I did not summon them, I haven’t for years, and I didn’t intend to ever do so again, so why does it feel like that’s what happened?_

Haruka glanced at her arm and any doubts she had were cast away as the scrape she had received quickly healed and faded away.

_Why? Why did my powers activate on their own will?_

Sighing, Haruka began her trek home, ignoring the stares she received as her pants were now completely soaked thanks to Hotaru’s puddle splashing.

* * *

Across the district from Juuban Elementary, Setsuna looked at the woman sleeping on the bed in front of her. Michiru was sleeping peacefully now, a drastic change from the scene fifty minutes ago. Sighing as she released Michiru’s hand, Setsuna gave a frown at their current predicament.

The possibility of what could have happened the night before was too much for Michiru’s already fragile system to handle, and as nausea settled in her fever quickly returned as well. She couldn’t remember the events of the night before and she’d quickly fallen asleep as she searched her memories for anything that could be of use.

_It’ll be alright, I’m sure._

Their situation was, unfortunately, a familiar one, one for which Setsuna blamed the absent senshi of Uranus with the whole of her being.

_If that woman ever shows her face again, I’ll beat it._

It was Setsuna’s belief that had Uranus not gone AWOL eight years ago, and Michiru had not had her heart broken, then the circumstances that led to the current event would never have occurred.

Setsuna loved and respected Michiru, just as she did all the others. However, when Michiru happened to fall in love with the silent and distant Uranus, Setsuna couldn’t help but to think her a fool. She’d warned Michiru that her heart would be broken, but Michiru was stubborn and refused to believe her. When Setsuna’s prediction came true, she hadn’t expected that it would be at the same time that they lost Hotaru. That had been one of a pair of finishing blows.

_None of us had even considered the possibility that Hotaru would not be saved._

At the time, they all believed that Hotaru would be returned to them. However, Pluto, Neptune, and even Uranus warned the others that when that time arrived, the adolescent Hotaru could not and would not be reunited with her father. When that time came, it had been decided that it would be their duty to care for the young girl. For her part, Michiru had been excited about the prospect of a family, something of which she’d not been a part of for quite some time.

Then, in one fell swoop, she lost everything. On that night eight years ago, the other in the pair of finishing blows was delivered as Michiru watched her first love cruelly turn her back and walk away, just minutes after Hotaru vanished from this world.

_And now, every year since, her behavior grows reckless this time of year as she is reminded of what happened. She tries a little too hard to prove she’s alright, that she’s trying to move on from the past._

Setsuna stood from the bed with a heavy sigh and began walking toward the hallway when she suddenly faltered, catching herself on the bedroom doorway.

_What was that just now?_

The sound of bed sheets caught her attention, and as Setsuna turned around she was startled to find Michiru standing at the foot of the bed, her eyes wide open. “Uranus.”

It was just a small whisper, but Setsuna’s eyes narrowed as she heard the name.

“Ura…nus.” Michiru repeated the name and then stumbled a bit as she took a step forward, her hand outstretched. Setsuna closed the gap between them and caught the other woman, bringing her back to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Michiru?” Setsuna received no reply, and she called the woman’s name again as she looked her in the eyes. “Michiru?”

It was then that Setsuna realized that Michiru was, in fact, still asleep.

_Sleep walking, huh?_

_Setsuna gave a relieved sigh as Michiru’s eyes fluttered shut, and she watched as the slow, steady rise and fall of a person sleeping returned to Michiru’s chest. Adjusting the sleeping woman so that her head was now resting on the pillow, Setsuna pulled the covers over her and returned to the chair._

_So… she was dreaming about her, right? The fact that this occurred in tandem with that energy spike is pure coincidence, right?_

_..._

_Right?_

* * *

Rei sat before the flickering fire in deep concentration.

The fire was to Rei what the violin was to Michiru: her greatest comrade. It was through the fire that Rei was best able to connect with her spiritual powers, an act for which she was most often rewarded with visions, though they were not always good. In past sessions her visions often forebode of impending doom, but now all she was ever shown were scenes of the past, of both times long ago in the Silver Millennium and times not so long ago, as with today’s vision.

Today had brought the memory of a battered Sailor Moon holding a distraught Chibiusa, both crying over the loss of Hotaru.

_This must be due to the anniversary last week._

It was not a happy memory for any of them, and Rei pushed through it, seeking a different time. For many years, Rei had been attempting to peek in on Neo Tokyo, the future of Japan. Yet, try as she might, she was only met with a haze of white.

Today, though, she was determined to change that. Drifting in the haze, her vision granted her nothing but white in every direction. This continued for many minutes, and as Rei was about to resign in frustration, she realized that a dark mist was encroaching on the white haze. It was faint, but it was there. As it drew closer, a brief, golden flash of light caught her attention, and the black mist withdrew into the horizon.

An energy spike. It lasted for only a second, and yet-

_That was the first glimpse of the future I’ve seen in years._

Hoping to pursue the light, Rei was left empty-handed when it dawned on her that it was not only Rei Hino the priestess who’d sensed the energy, but also Sailor Mars, one of the guardians of the future royal family.

_That means it was either a possible enemy or one of us, and if it was either of those options, surely I’d have received a message…_

Her phone beeped just then, and as Rei withdrew from her meditation she found a message from Ami stating that her sensors had registered an energy pulse near Juuban Elementary and she was on her way to investigate.

Rei hurried out the door without bothering to change her clothes. The fact that the energy had been detected at the school was no coincidence. Juuban Elementary was Chibiusa’s school, and with all of them silently keeping watch over her, anything to happen within a mile of the future princess was almost certain to be detected.

...

As she reached the school, Rei turned the corner to find that Ami and Minako had already arrived. They shared a small, hesitant laugh at each other’s attire; Ami in a lab coat, Minako in pajamas, and Rei in her shrine robes.

“Where’s Usagi-chan?” Rei asked, looking at Minako, who, pajama-clad or not, was still their leader.

“She’s inside. She is Chibiusa’s mother, after all, so she was allowed in to check on her daughter’s safety. We’ll call her once we can be sure there’s no threat here.”

Rei nodded in understanding of the instructions, and turned to look at the school gate.

“Who else is coming?”

“Mako-chan’s on her way. I didn’t message Michiru, because I’m sure she’s still ill. I asked Setsuna to check-up on Michiru, so I didn’t message her, either. Besides, I think today is her scheduled ‘visit’ to her post.”

Minako nodded her approval of Ami’s actions, and turned to Rei who was pacing in front of the gate.

“Calm down, Rei; I’m sure everything is fine. Chibiusa probably just got excited about something and her inherent powers reacted to the situation.”

“Maybe,” mumbled Rei, staring at the large iron gate. “Still, I wish this gate could tell us what it saw.”

The sound of hurried footsteps approaching drew the attention of the three women, and they turned to see Makoto running towards them.

“Hey guys! What’s with the costume party?” Makoto asked, out of breath from her jog. She had arrived in jeans and a light sweater, the only “normal” clothed of the group. She couldn’t help but to laugh at the scene before her: a doctor, a miko, and a… bed head. Wincing as she received a hit from Minako, Makoto rubbed the small bump forming on her head.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, Kino,” Minako stated coolly. “I just ran from a photo shoot, not my bed. Now, let’s start searching for any clues. Stay in civilian form if possible; don’t transform unless it’s necessary. I don’t want to worry the others with a false alarm.”

Nodding in consent, the four split up to search for any signs of danger. The search would conclude with them left empty-handed, but the day would end with an overly excited Usagi, who was ecstatic about her chance to spend the day at school with Chibiusa.

* * *

Minako had arrived at Michiru’s apartment early the next morning with a disgruntled Rei in tow.

“You’re right, I can never remember important things,” she’d offered as an excuse for the other girl’s presence, and Michiru invited the two of them in, smiling as an unhappy Rei was dragged inside. Minako led Rei to the nearby sofa as Michiru prepared some tea, and the banter between the two girls was an unusual but welcome occurrence in the normally quiet apartment.

“Thank you for coming today Minako-chan; Rei-chan.” Smiling as she set the tray in front of them, Michiru sat down in an adjacent chair, Minako to her left and the windows across from her. “Due to time constraints I’d hoped to discuss things with you yesterday; I apologize for any trouble I caused.” Michiru gave a slight bow in apology, and then took a tea cup from the tray.

“You were sick in bed all day, Michiru-san, nobody would blame you for not wanting to discuss things yesterday.” Minako gave Michiru a warm smile, which Rei supported with a small nod. “Besides,” she continued, “even I can tell that what you’d like to discuss is somehow beneficial to me, so it is I who should apologize for being a burden."

Rei stared at the girl next to her in disbelief, and the look did not go unnoticed by Michiru, who gave a small laugh before taking another sip of tea. Words were not needed; Michiru knew the look well enough to understand its meaning.

 _When did Minako come to be so mature?_ More importantly, though, Michiru realized that the two before her did not know what had happened the other day. In regards to the mystery stranger that brought her home, nursed her to health, and –

“Michiru-san?” Michiru blinked as a hand was waved before her.

“Are you sure you’re not still ill? You kind of spaced out there.”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Michiru replied meekly, her eyes downcast. “I suppose I just have a lot on my mind.”

“That’s understandable. You do have a concert this weekend.”

Michiru glanced up at Minako and only gave a small nod as a reply. The truth was, however, that her thoughts were focused on anything but the concert ahead. Ever since yesterday Michiru had felt that there was something different about her hom- her apartment. Knowing that a stranger had been in the room was enough to make it feel different, but the sensation Michiru felt was the opposite of what would be expected. Her apartment now gave her the impression of being warm and welcoming, the same feeling she had when she looked at the purple flowers on the table before her.

_Wait… I had those flowers by the door!_

Glancing over her shoulder, Michiru could see that the flowers she’d received from the young girl the other day were still by the door. As she turned her focus back to Minako, who was talking eagerly about what fun the club had been, another set of small purple flowers in the kitchenette caught her attention. Michiru’s eyes widened as a new thought dawned on her.

_Did that woman go to the park and get more flowers?_

It was not an improbable idea. The park was only a few blocks away, and if she wanted, Michiru could watch over the park from her window. Her apartment’s location had one of the best views of the park, but it was a place which held sad memories for her so she usually kept the curtains shut.

Michiru stood suddenly and moved to the window, her gaze settling on the field of purple below. Bracing herself with an unsteady hand on the window, Michiru was unable to move as everything suddenly began to make sense.

The curtains were open. That was why everything felt different. It was the reason that everything looked brighter, the reason why the room was more welcoming, and why the atmosphere was warmer. Michiru spun around and cast a glance over her surroundings to catch any more changes the stranger might have made.

“Michiru-san, are you alright? You’re acting a bit odd; and I think you should sit down, you’re ghostly pale.” Rei was at her side now, taking her hand and leading her back to the sofa. Michiru sank into the cushions and looked up at Rei with a sigh. As they stared at each other, Michiru could see in the other girl’s eyes that Rei knew something other than the concert was bothering her.

Minako was seated next to Michiru on the couch now, her face wrought with worry. She hesitantly reached out to place a hand on Michiru’s arm, the other reaching up to Michiru’s forehead.

“Minako-chan, I’m fine. I no longer have a fever.”

“You might not be physically ill, Michiru-san, but you’re definitely not ‘fine.’ Would it be too much to tell us what’s going on here?”

Michiru glanced from Minako, who’d posed the question, to Rei, who stood hovering over her. Both were looking at her intently, and she knew there was no way she could _not_ tell them.

“Alright,” Michiru whispered, sighing in resignation. “I’ll tell you what happened. But first,” she sat up right now, and gestured for Rei to sit in the adjacent chair. “First, let’s talk business, then we’ll discuss my worries.”

“Fair enough,” Rei stated with a grunt, relaxing into the chair.

“Alright then Michiru-san, what is that you wanted to discuss?”

Michiru looked to Minako now with the best smile she could muster.

“Minako-chan, I’d like you to perform with me this weekend.”

* * *

Setsuna returned home that morning exhausted, her mind swarming with worries and questions. Setting her things on a nearby table, she collapsed onto her bed with a sigh, an arm draped over her weary eyes. Her whole body ached from the stress of the week, and while a nice, hot bath could remedy that, she was too preoccupied to enjoy one. With another sigh, a wince, and a couple groans, she slowly rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

Her main concern was Michiru. She’d only been able to stay at the other woman’s apartment for a couple hours, and when she’d left they’d still come no closer to knowing what had happened the night before. While it didn’t seem as though the stranger had done anything to bring harm to Michiru, they could not deny the fact that the person now knew who Kaioh Michiru, the violinist, really was, and armed with that knowledge they could threaten what remained of Michiru’s career. Setsuna had spent a couple hours with Michiru, but eventually she could not postpone her trip any longer. She’d wanted to stay, but Michiru protested the idea, so Setsuna left the apartment, her destination: the Door of Space-Time.

That was where her next concern had developed. Eight years ago, the time stream of this world had slowed drastically, a situation which Setsuna believed to be directly related to the loss of Saturn and _that woman’s_ departure. A year later the future grew darker, a crisis that was resolved with the defeat of Chaos via Galaxia. The future was once again visible, and within a year time had begun to flow at a normal pace yet again, a development which all the senshi believed to be a sign that no future threats would arrive before Neo Tokyo. However, that was the problem; no matter how much time passed, the future that Setsuna saw never drew closer. And now, two months ago, darkness once again began to cloud the future of this world. It was still just a haze, so Setsuna had decided against worrying the others. If it grew darker, that decision would change. For now, she’d decided to increase the frequency of visits to the Door until she could figure out what was happening.

Her last concern was more a curiosity than a worry. That energy spike the other day had piqued her interest, and she hoped that Michiru’s actions at the time were just pure coincidence. She’d have to ask the others if they found anything suspicious. Though they hadn’t said anything about it to her, she knew they’d felt it as well, and it was likely that they’d done an investigation.

She reached a hand into her pocket to fetch her cell phone, and in doing so her hand brushed against the key to her apartment. She suddenly froze, and a frightening thought chilled her.

_How did that woman enter Michiru’s apartment? If she searched Michiru’s purse for the key…_

Setsuna suddenly sat up, a light sweat forming on her skin.

_If she searched Michiru’s purse for the key, she would have found her henshin pen._

Setsuna frantically flipped open her cell and scrolled to Michiru’s number.

_If that’s the case, Michiru’s in greater danger of blackmail than we first thought._

As her thumb moved to press the call button, Setsuna suddenly paused to look at the clock. Michiru was most likely meeting with Minako now, a meeting which Setsuna knew was important for both of their careers. Deciding against making the call, Setsuna slumped back into her bed, her weary body welcoming the soft cushion of the pillows and mattress. Yes, this was an important issue, one that required their attention. At this point, though, a few hours wouldn’t make any difference, and the call to sleep was too hard to ignore.

* * *

“So what other changes has she made?” Rei asked sternly, glancing around the room. Michiru had just shared the story of the stranger who’d brought her home and taken care of her, though she didn’t know how or why. Minako and Rei had apologized profusely, as what little Michiru did remember allowed her to know that sometime after she’d left the club she’d passed out and been found by this seemingly good Samaritan. The other two had felt guilty then for not escorting Michiru home, but Michiru told them not to worry about it. After all, it was she who had insisted that she didn’t want anybody to walk with her.

“Aside from the purple flowers, the curtains, and a new welcome mat, there don’t seem to be any major changes. It seems as though she may have tidied the place up a bit and dusted. She left a glass of water and some Alka-Seltzer on the night stand, for which I was extremely grateful, and I think she made breakfast, or at least tried to; there were burnt what I believed to be eggs in the wastebasket. Ah!” exclaimed Michiru, remembrance apparent in her eyes. “She may have tended to the laundry as well.” Michiru gave a small, embarrassed smile as Rei and Minako stared at her, dumbfounded.

“So,” began Minako, somewhat hesitant. “This stranger, a total hottie-”

“What?” shouted Rei, giving Minako a quizzical look. “Who said anything about this woman being a total hottie?”

“Because she just _has_ to be, Rei! It’s like a story straight from a manga, so stop ruining my mental image! Now, where was I?” Minako turned back to Michiru, who had been laughing at the girls’ antics.

“I believe you were at, ‘a total hottie’,” stated Michiru, a hand covering her amused smile. “Yeah, so, this stranger, a total hottie, rescues you, brings you home, takes care of you while you’re sick, goes out in the rain to pick you flowers to decorate, cleans your house, does your laundry, and tries to make you breakfast, and this is a bad thing?” Minako was standing now, out of breath and flabbergasted, with her hands in a gesture of confusion. With a sigh, Rei pulled Minako back down onto the sofa.

“Yes,” replied Michiru calmly. “This is a bad thing because I don’t _remember_ any of this; this is all merely conjecture. All I know for sure is that a woman I don’t know was in my apartment, and while she was apparently a very big help, I can’t remember what happened. This is a bad thing because if this turns out to be anything like the last time I was reckless when I went out drinking, my very career could be in trouble.”

Minako’s mouth formed a small ‘o’, and Rei grunted her disapproval at the mention of two years ago.

“Still,” Minako began, “it’s a shame she didn’t leave you with any contact information. This woman sounds like a keeper.” Minako winked at Michiru, who simply cast her gaze aside with a slight blush. “I wish somebody would do all that for me.” Shifting her gaze to Rei, Minako’s eyes glistened with fantasies. “Won’t you come do all that for me, Rei-chan? Please?”

“No!” Rei yelled, blocking the impending hug from Minako. “If you want somebody to wait on your every need, Minako, go find a boyfriend!”

“Aw, Rei-chan, you’re so cruel!”

As Michiru made her way to the kitchenette to prepare a small lunch for the group, she couldn’t help but to laugh at the two girls before her. Casting a glance through the open curtains, she was relieved to see that the bad weather of the past few days had finally ceased.

* * *

Haruka took a long drag on her cigarette as she stood staring out the open window of her home studio. She could see the bay, and while the rain had ceased, she could tell that the wind was still powerful enough to create large waves out on the water. Running a hand through her hair, she took a long breath and exhaled.

_Another day full of employment failures._

That made five days in a row now. The third had been the day she’d struck out six times in one day and wound up drinking at a club downtown. She’d had a cigarette then, and here she was just two days later enjoying another. Sighing, she sat down on the open window’s sill and propped a foot up for balance.

_I’m beginning to rely on these things too much. Again._

The thought came to her as she inhaled the scent of the tobacco, then exhaled and watched as the wind carried the smoke away. Yes, it was her eighth cigarette in a week, let alone a month, but she’d be damned if she didn’t deserve one.

_This can’t go on; I need to find a job. My savings won’t last forever._

Haruka closed her eyes as she thought back on the events of the past week. She’d been denied employment everywhere she’d applied, despite the fact that she had more than sufficient credentials for the low-level jobs to which she was applying. In fact, the highlight of the week had been her unusual run-in with Hotaru’s beloved Kaioh Michiru, an event which she dared not tell the young girl.

Kaioh may have troubles, but at least she’s employed.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Haruka sighed again and took another long drag. Just then, a knock sounded at the door, and Haruka didn’t bother to move as she answered.

“Yes?” “Haruka-papa, may I come in?”

 _Shit._ Haruka quickly jumped off the windowsill and frantically searched for an ashtray.

“Just a minute, Hime-chan.”

_Rule number two: No smoking in front of Hotaru._

Finding an ashtray on the far wall, Haruka stubbed out the cigarette and raced back to the door. Opening it, she found Hotaru looking up at her wide-eyed.

“Well, don’t just stand there. C’mon in, Hime-chan. Did you need something?” Haruka flashed the girl an innocent smile, which was answered with a quizzical look.

“I just finished my homework and wanted to see what you were doing. Papa, what’s that funny smell?”

_Ah, crap._

“Well,” Haruka began, making her way back to the window sill. “Haruka-papa was just thinking a little too hard about some things, so all the gears in her head started smoking under the stress. They’re not used to working that hard.”

Hotaru stood looking at her with a look that screamed _'I’m six, not stupid; you expect me to believe that?'_ , but before Haruka could make up another excuse, the young girl had shaken the whole thing off and wandered over to the studio’s piano. As she pecked away at the keys, she began to beat out the old melody that Haruka had taught her.

“Haruka-papa?”

“Yes?” Haruka replied, moving to sit next to the young girl at the piano.

“Why don’t you play the piano anymore?”

Reaching a hand out to the keys, Haruka added a simple harmony to the familiar melody her daughter was playing.

_Why haven’t I played lately?_

“I guess… Papa liked racing better. I wanted to focus on being faster, so I didn’t have as much time to play.”

“Mmm.” Hotaru climbed into Haruka’s lap and rested her head on her papa’s shoulder. Reaching out around the little girl, Haruka now rested both hands on the ivory keys. Slowly, she began to play the old melody she’d taught Hotaru, the one Haruka had learned from her mother. They stayed this way for quite a while, and Haruka found that her hands had begun to wander on the keys, expanding the song beyond the simple old melody.

“Papa?” whispered Hotaru, her voice betraying her sleepiness.

“Yes?” replied Haruka, lifting the small girl into her arms and planting a light kiss on her head.

“I like that song.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I like when Papa plays the piano.”

Humming the melody, Haruka stood and began to make her ways towards the door with the sleepy Hotaru still in her arms.

“Hey Papa?”

“Yes, Hime-chan?”

“I bet other people would like that song too.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Hotaru fought a small yawn and quickly fell asleep as Haruka paused in the doorway. Turning back to face the piano, a small smile graced her face, and she bent down to place another kiss on Hotaru’s forehead.

“Thank you, Hotaru. You were a big help.”

Shutting the door to the studio, Haruka carried the sleeping child down the hallway to her bedroom, only to return to the studio a few minutes later, Hotaru tucked safely into bed. Carrying a near empty pack of cigarettes, Haruka quickly lit one, took a small drag, and went to grab the ashtray from the table in the corner. Returning to the piano, she took a seat on the bench and set the tray to the side. A minute later, the old melody again resounded throughout the house before drifting out the open window, carried by the wind through the night sky.

* * *

Hotaru awoke the next morning, sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her hands drifted down to her sides as realization slowly dawned on her, and her sleepy morning smile was quickly replaced by a triumphant grin.

Tenoh Hotaru, age six, had just discovered the secret to avoiding a night time bath. All she had to do was fall asleep before bath time. She liked sleeping better than bath time, so this plan was acceptable. With this new knowledge at hand, she decided that today would be as good a day as any to sneak in and wake up her Haruka-papa.

Being careful to make as little noise as possible, Hotaru quickly slipped from her covers and tip-toed to her bedroom door. Opening it just wide enough to peek out, she quickly glanced right, then left, and right again before creeping into the hallway. Staying tight to the wall, she swiftly made her way down to Haruka’s room and slowly opened the door. Eyeing the big bed inside, she paused, took a deep breath, and exhaled quietly.

_1…2…3!_

“Good morning, Haruka-papa!” she shouted, running towards the bed and then going airborne with a big, flying leap. Giggling at the success of her attack, she forcefully landed on… an empty bed.

“Huh?” Looking at the empty covers beneath her, the confusion was evident in her eyes. She had come to wake up her Haruka-papa, but Haruka-papa wasn’t there.

_Where-_

“Looking for me, Hime-chan?”

Hotaru turned in surprise to find Haruka in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. She had a towel draped over her shoulder and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows.

 _Uh-oh,_ thought Hotaru, as she climbed out of the big empty bed. Seeking a solution to this latest development, she quickly ran over to Haruka and wrapped her in a big hug. Scrunching her nose in disgust, she glanced up at Haruka, who was running a hand through the young girl’s hair.

“Haruka-papa, you smell funny, like the smell from yesterday.” Hotaru felt Haruka’s hand stop, and she buried her scowling face into Haruka’s shirt. “I don’t like it.”

“Well,” Haruka began, taking a step back from Hotaru and kneeling to match the young girl’s height. “I think it smells better than a certain trouble maker who didn’t take a bath last night.”

Hotaru’s eyes widened in fear, a sign which Haruka recognized, and she quickly snatched the girl into her arms before she could escape. Squirming in an attempt to get away, and yet giggling all the while, Hotaru protested their trip to the bath that Haruka had prepared.

“C’mon, Hime-chan. You didn’t think that I’d let you get away with not taking a bath, did you?” Hotaru shook her head ‘no’, but the look in her eyes betrayed her, and Haruka laughed as she dunked the now pajama-less Hotaru into the warm bath water.

“First a bath, and then breakfast,” Haruka stated as she sat down on the edge of the large, Western-style tub. “After that, Papa needs to go back into the studio room, so Fumi-chan will be here in a little while to walk you to school.”

Hotaru nodded in understanding as she played with the bubbles on the water’s surface. Perhaps, not everything about bath time was so bad after all. Still, she’d be a fool not to try to get out of bath time again tomorrow.

* * *

Minako was surprised to find that she had arrived at the studio first, a situation which was so unfamiliar that she stepped back out into the hallway to double check the room number. Shrugging off the unusual feeling of being on time, Minako once again entered the studio and sat down on the piano bench to wait.

Yesterday, Michiru had invited her to perform at the concert this coming weekend, as well as at a charity event a couple weeks from now. After leaving her friend’s apartment, Minako had gone straight to her talent agency, and the collaboration was quickly approved. Informing Michiru by text message that everything was set-and-ready, Minako had stopped in at Crown to treat herself to videogames and ice cream before she finally went back home.

Sighing, Minako rested her chin in her hands and thought about what Michiru had told her yesterday about the other night. Although Minako could understand Michiru’s fears, the goddess of love inside her couldn’t help but to daydream about the whole situation.

_In one of her darkest hours, Michiru was rescued and cared for by some unknown stranger._

The whole idea made Minako tingle with excitement. She wanted to find this person. It was Minako’s belief that this person was the key to breaking Michiru’s devotion to a certain someone who had cruelly abandoned her eight years ago. Unfortunately, there were no leads. The storybook ending Minako desired for her friend was not meant to be.

_For now, I’ll have to focus on adaptation and practice._

The plan for today was to adapt some of her songs so that Michiru could accompany her, and if time permitted she would sing some new lyrics for one of Michiru’s songs. Then it would be practice the rest of today, all day tomorrow, and the morning of the concert.

The door opened then and Minako jumped up excitedly. Michiru promptly entered, violin in hand, followed by a tall, pale middle-aged man Minako figured to be the piano accompanist.

“Good morning!” Minako called, beaming at the two musicians. The three wasted no time, and music soon drifted out of the studio.

* * *

“And then I turned around, and there was Haruka-papa in the doorway with a towel on her shoulder. That’s when I knew I was in trouble.”

Fumi nodded and sighed as Hotaru told her the story of the morning’s events for the third time on their way to the elementary school. She couldn’t blame the little girl for her excitement, though. Hotaru had thought she’d gotten away with not taking a bath, only to have her hopes dashed just a few minutes later. And, to the best of Fumi’s knowledge, Hotaru had never tried to get away with anything.

“Ah, look! There’s my school!” exclaimed Hotaru, releasing her grip from Fumi’s hand and running up to the gate. “And this is the exact spot where Haruka-papa did a super awesome move and caught my friend Chibiusa when she was falling.”

Fumi simply nodded again, as she’d heard this story quite a few times over the past two days. Noticing that the over-energetic girl had grown quiet, Fumi looked down to see Hotaru looking off into the distance, a curious look in her eyes.

“Is something wrong, Hotaru-chan?” Fumi asked, kneeling before the little girl and adjusting her uniform.

“Well, the other day when Papa did that super awesome thing and caught Chibiusa, she scratched her arm up pretty bad. But this morning during my bath, her sleeves were rolled up, and there were no scratches on her arm.”

Hotaru was looking at Fumi now with a look of pure bewilderment, and as Fumi stumbled to provide an answer she didn’t know, the look quickly left Hotaru’s face as it was replaced by the familiar look she wore when she’d been assigned an important task. Reaching into her pocket, Hotaru withdrew a folded piece of paper and handed it to Fumi.

“What’s this?” asked Fumi, taking the paper and rising to a standing position.

“Dunno; I can’t read that much. Haruka-papa said to give it to you when we got to school.”

Fumi shot Hotaru a quizzical look and then opened the note. Seeing the look on Fumi’s face as she read the note, Hotaru gave her best impression of Haruka as she delivered a stern message.

“I know they’re bad for me, but buy some anyway.”

“Huh?” Fumi blinked, looking down at the little girl.

“Haruka-papa said that you would probably make a sour face, and that if you did, I’m supposed to tell you, ‘I know they’re bad for me, but buy some anyway’.”

Smiling at Hotaru’s impression of Haruka, Fumi reached out a hand to tousle Hotaru’s hair.

“Alright, Hotaru-chan, message delivered. Now, get to class; you don’t want to be late!” Hotaru nodded a confirmation and began running away when she turned back to Fumi.

“Fumi-nee, if they’re bad for Haruka-papa, I don’t think you should buy them, whatever they are.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Fumi replied, waving the girl away. “It’ll be alright, I’m sure.” _It had better be alright._ Hotaru stood still a moment and stared at Fumi before finally turning and running into the school.

 _What an intimidating stare,_ thought Fumi, turning her back to the school and heading for the gate. She paused and turned when she heard Hotaru call out to her.

“I bet Haruka-papa’s secretly a superhero! That’s why her arm is all better! That’s why she’ll be okay with those bad things she asked for!” Hotaru shouted with a grin.

 _Haru-nee, a superhero? Yeah right._ Fumi chuckled as she gave a wave and continued in the direction from which they’d come. Stopping in at a nearby convenience store, she purchased two packs of the import cigarettes, then paused a moment as she stepped back outside.

_Haru-nee, why are you smoking again? The last time you smoked this much was eight years ago._

* * *

Makoto took a look around the small bakery and sighed. Resting her chin in her hands, she watched as dozens of people walked by, not one of them stepping through the doorway. In need of something to do, she slowly withdrew from the counter and began the task of watering the flowers that decorated the eating area.

Working at the bakery was a full-time job for Makoto. It was a way for her to pay the bills, namely the tuition at the culinary school, and to keep her from depleting her parents’ insurance money. It was enjoyable enough, but there were some days, like today, when customers were few and far between, and Makoto soon grew bored.

Today’s down time was an exception. Instead of growing bored, Makoto’s thoughts kept returning to the text message she’d received from Rei yesterday afternoon. She’d be lying if she said the news hadn’t disturbed her. After leaving Michiru’s with an elated Minako in tow, Rei had texted to inform Makoto about what had happened to Michiru after she left the club the other night. Makoto had spent the time since feeling guilty, wishing she had ignored Michiru’s protests and walked her to the station, if not all the way home.

Pausing to watch the people outside, Makoto smiled at a young couple that was pointing at the displays in the window.

_C’mon, come in and buy something. Give me something to do!_

As the young couple walked away sharing a laugh over something the man had said, Makoto heaved a sigh and grabbed a nearby broom. Sweeping away at nothing, she hummed Minako’s latest single as she attempted to occupy her brain with happier thoughts. A few minutes and window shoppers later, Makoto received another text, again from Rei.

_[Meet at the shrine tomorrow. Don’t tell Minako, Michiru, or Usagi; the first two have enough to focus on, and Usagi worries too much.]_

Makoto returned her phone to the pocket of her apron and leaned against the broom.

_A secret meeting, huh? It’s been years since we’ve had one of those._

The bell on the door caught her attention, and Makoto spun around to see a small group of high school girls had entered the bakery.

“Welcome!” she called, making her way back to the register. Finally, something to do! “How can I help you today?”

Giggling all the while, the young girls made their selections and then sat at the table nearest the windows. Makoto returned to occupying herself with small tasks, and was surprised to find that her thoughts returned not to the texts she’d received, but rather to the young couple she’d seen earlier.

_Ah, to be young and in love._

Makoto caught herself blushing as an outburst of giggles from the high school girls brought her back from her daydreams.

* * *

Setsuna accepted the tea cup Rei offered her with a smile, and then stole another quick glance at the clock on the wall. It was a few minutes after one o’clock and she’d left work early today to be here at the shrine. Makoto had arrived a few minutes before Setsuna and had helped herself to the small kitchen; she was now busy preparing a light lunch, something they could eat and at the same time accomplish what they’d all come here to do.

Rei took a seat opposite Setsuna and spread a newspaper neatly before her. Sneaking a peak at what had caught the girl’s attention, Setsuna could see it was the political section, full of briefings and summaries on the latest regulations and developments that had occurred within Japan’s governing bodies.

 _Like father like daughter,_ thought Setsuna, _though she’d never admit it._

Senator Hino, Rei’s father, was now Prime Minister Hino, and though she wore an air of indifference, the others could tell that Rei was proud of her father despite their past aggressions. The now Prime Minister Hino was the youngest in Japan’s history to hold the position, though his rise into it was not without controversy. His opponent, who was older and had been involved in politics longer, was expected to be the favorite, but the voice of the people proved otherwise.

_What was that man’s name again? Taizō, maybe?_

Ironically, Rei’s father now seemed to have more time to devote to repairing his relationship with his daughter than he did as a senator, despite the increased political strife that accompanied his victory and promotion.

 _And that time together appears to have had an effect on her._ Casting a glance at Rei, who remained oblivious to Setsuna’s ponderings, Setsuna couldn’t help but to think about the kind of politician Rei was bound to become, both leading up to and throughout Neo Tokyo. Setsuna and the others all expected that Rei would follow in her father’s footsteps, though they would never tell her that. It was a path which Rei had to recognize on her own.

Setting her tea cup on the table, Setsuna decided to simply relax and enjoy her time away from the office. The sound of a door sliding open caught her attention, and as she turned she was met with the image of an out-of-breath Ami stooped over in the doorway.

“Sorry… I’m late,” panted Ami, standing up to slip off her shoes.

“That’s fine, Ami-chan. Mako-chan’s still preparing the food anyway.” Rei stood to offer Ami a hand and walked the worn-out girl to the table. “What’d you do, Ami-chan? Run up all the steps to the shrine?”

Rei and Setsuna couldn’t help but to laugh as Ami suddenly froze, wide-eyed.

“Guilty as charged,” whispered Ami, stretching her arms and resting her head on the table in a very un-Ami-like manner. “I got held up in class, and it was already so late, so I thought-”

“You thought you’d make up some time by taking the steps two at a time, huh?”

The three turned to the newly arrived Makoto, who was hiding behind a tray of sandwiches and snacks. As she approached the table she set the tray between them and then took a seat opposite Ami.

“You’re too easy to read, Ami-chan,” Makoto stated, passing out the sandwiches. “Out of shape, too; as a senshi, you shouldn’t be panting that much.” Setsuna and Rei both laughed as Ami blushed at Makoto’s teasing.

“Well, you can’t blame her, Mako-chan,” Rei offered in Ami’s defense. “We’ve all fallen a bit behind in our training. We haven’t done anything more than a few patrols in the past six years.”

“Hey!” Makoto shouted. “Speak for yourself, Hino; I work out every week.” Setsuna couldn’t help but to laugh at their banter. Rei and Makoto were now being scolded by Ami for their childish behavior. Clearing her throat, Setsuna gained the attention of the other three and quickly sought to bring the discussion around to the topic they had gathered to discuss.

“It is that very reason we are here, though, is it not? It has been too quiet for years, and suddenly, just a few days ago, we had that energy spike.” Seeing the younger girls staring at her in disbelief, Setsuna gave a small smirk and continued. “What? I’m a senshi too, you know; don’t think I didn’t sense that energy spike. And, don’t think I didn’t know you went to investigate it.” The others turned away, embarrassed at having been so predictable. “So, tell me,” Setsuna ventured. “What did you find?”

Makoto and Ami looked at Rei, their second-in-command. Noticing their looks, Rei set down the sandwich she’d been eating and took a sip of her drink.

 

“The energy spike registered at Juuban Elementary, roughly a few minutes before classes were to start. When I arrived there I was able to sense a faint, lingering power in front of the gate; I believe that’s where it occurred. We searched the grounds but found nothing. Minako accredited it to Chibiusa, believing she subconsciously tapped into her latent power in excitement.”

“It lasted for only a few seconds,” chimed in Ami, retrieving a small computer from her bag. “I’ve increased the range of the monitors at the school by two hundred yards, just to be safe.”

Setsuna nodded to show she was listening, and Rei took it as a cue to speak up again.

“I didn’t tell Minako yet, but when I returned back to the shrine that afternoon I tried focusing on the latent power I sensed by the gate. I wasn’t able to learn anymore, but I did get the feeling that this wasn’t a negative energy.”

_“Ura…nus.”_

Setsuna’s eyes widened as the memory of Michiru’s actions returned to her, but her reaction went unnoticed by the others.

“Well, that’s a relief,” sighed Makoto, voicing what she and the others felt. “Still, I can’t help but to be a little nervous.”

“That’s why I asked you here, Mako-chan,” Rei asserted as she took another sip of her drink. “And you, too, Ami-chan. Minako and Michiru will be busy with the concert a couple weeks from now, and Usagi is busy caring for Chibiusa. I don’t want any of them to have to worry about this. If something comes up, I want the three of us to handle it without bothering them.” Makoto and Ami nodded their consent, the strength of Jupiter and Mercury present in their eyes.

“And me?” Setsuna asked.

“I wanted to ask you about the future,” Rei replied, the leadership of earlier no longer present in her voice.

“I’m listening.” Seeing Rei’s glances to Makoto and Ami, Setsuna quickly added, “These two stay. They’ll need to hear as well.”

Nodding, Rei shifted her position and took a deep breath. Looking Setsuna in the eyes, she began her inquiry.

“Setsuna-san, I know you have rules you must follow, and that there are some things you cannot tell us. I also know that what you can see is not definite.”

“That is all true,” Setsuna confirmed. “The future I see is simply a possible outcome of the current situations of the present. If you start dating a man tomorrow, I’ll see him in your future. This doesn’t mean that is the set-in-stone outcome; the minute you break up, he’ll disappear from the future. Every little thing you do has a great effect on the future.”

“I understand,” answered Rei, hesitant to continue. After a few moments of quiet, she spoke again. “Setsuna-san… when you went to the Door of Space-Time the other day… was the future still visible?”

Setsuna looked at Rei for a moment, the question left hanging in the air. Studying the younger woman, she tried to understand the meaning behind the question. For Setsuna, the future wasn’t something she did or didn’t see. Rather, the future was either good or bad.

“I take it your visions are still failing you, Rei?” Rei bowed her head, and Setsuna paused a moment before she continued. “Neo Tokyo is still there, lingering in the distance. There are small changes made to the future every day. However, I think a big change is about to happen. Good or bad, I don’t know, but there is a haze settling over the current future.”

Makoto gulped audibly, and then quickly stood from the table.

“Any of you want more?” she asked, clearing the empty plates from the table. The others shook their heads ‘no’, and Makoto quickly left the room, only to return a moment later, empty-handed.

“Rei-chan, are you okay? You’re awfully pale.”

Rei turned to Ami, her first movement in a few minutes. Reaching a handkerchief to Rei’s face, Ami wiped away the beads of sweat that had appeared on the other girl’s brow.

“Rei-chan,” Ami began, concern evident in her voice. “Is it possible that what Setsuna-san just told us collaborates with something you saw in your visions?”

Rei, unable to speak, only shook her head in affirmation. Deciding to give Rei some time to collect her thoughts, Setsuna excused herself and stepped outside to check her phone. Looking at it, she realized that she was yet to inform Michiru that it was possible her identity as Neptune had been compromised; then Rei’s words repeated in her mind.

_“They’re busy with the concert; I don’t want to worry them right now.”_

Sighing, Setsuna returned the phone to her pocket with a smile. _They’ve grown up; they’ve all become respectable adults._ Returning inside, Setsuna found that Makoto had taken the opportunity to introduce a small cake, one she recognized as being a specialty from the bakery where the aspiring chef worked. As Setsuna sat down, Rei spoke again, her voice calm yet emotionless.

“I saw a dark mist consuming the white mist that represents the future in my visions. I was going to pursue it when the flash of that energy spike forced it to retreat, if only temporarily.”

Taking a moment to think about this latest development, Setsuna took a small bite of cake, and then another as the sweet taste filled her mouth.

“I can always get you more cake, Setsuna-san.”

Setsuna looked at Makoto, spoon in mouth, and smiled in embarrassment. As she took another bite, she reached for a napkin to wipe her mouth and then took a sip from her refilled tea cup.

“Rei, I think that for now, at least, everything will be okay. It would be best for us to just sit tight and see if anything happens. Hopefully, this is all just temporary; the result of someone’s confusion or doubt, and not a threat to Neo Tokyo.”

Nodding in agreement, Rei turned to see that Makoto and Ami were doing the same.

“Alright, Setsuna-san, I understand. Mako-chan, Ami-chan, just stay alert and keep an eye out for anything unusual. Contact _me_ , not Minako; at least until the charity event is over.” Again the other two nodded in understanding, and it was Makoto that decided to break the somber atmosphere with small talk.

“So, Setsuna-san, did you hear that Ami-chan had a date a few days ago?” Makoto was smiling widely, and as Ami turned beet red the others couldn’t help but to laugh.

“A date, huh, Ami?” “Yeah, how’d that go, Ami-chan?” Rei asked, interest clearly present in her voice. Ami, embarrassed, was unable to answer.

“He wasn’t the one,” Setsuna answered for the shy young woman. Ami stared at Setsuna, wondering how she could know, but then remembered exactly who the older woman was and the conversation they’d just held.

“No, he wasn’t,” Ami started. “He was… nice, but… I don’t know. He seemed a bit boring, and that’s saying something when I think so. And… he was a bit too traditionalist; he didn’t seem as though he would support my having a career, and being a doctor is one of the things I want most in life.”

“And a damn good doctor you’ll be,” asserted Makoto, the others agreeing.

“Thanks, Mako-chan. I guess… the best thing would be to say it just didn’t feel right sitting there with him; it was almost… uncomfortable. He couldn’t make me laugh, he couldn’t hold my interest. It wasn’t nearly as fun as being with all of you and the others. I think dating just isn’t my thing, but that’s okay, because when I’m with all of you I’m more than happy.” Ami looked up smiling then, a slight blush on her cheeks, and Rei and Setsuna would have to have been blind not to see Ami’s gaze unintentionally come to rest on Makoto, who had busied herself with the task of clearing the dessert plates. Then, as the conversation took another direction, Makoto sighed in relief, an act which also did not go unnoticed by Rei or Setsuna.

Eventually, Ami would return back to school, Makoto would walk with her on her way home to prepare a “Concert Eve Dinner”, and Setsuna would stop in at work again before going home. Rei was left with a suddenly empty room, and her attention was soon drawn back to the newspaper.

* * *


	5. Chapter 1: Longing (Part 4 - Final)

* * *

Slipping her shoes off, Michiru took a glance around the apartment she had been to only once before (and barely remembered, as it had been on the occasion of its owner’s birthday, and heavy “partying” had taken place). Her eyes traveled from the drapes on the balcony window, to the many different plants around, to the various wall decorations, and the newly begun puzzle on the table by the sofa, before finally resting on the shelf above the television. Noticing the many picture frames, curiosity took over as she made her way to the shelf to gain a better look.

 _Usagi and Chibiusa, the day she was born._ Though she held the picture in her hands, Michiru hadn’t needed a better look to recognize the photo. They had all received a copy of the photo the next day, complete with a hand print on the back belonging to the future princess of Crystal Tokyo. _She will grow to be a beautiful young girl._

Michiru set the photo down and continued down the line of memories. Next was a photo of herself with the others, taken at one of her concerts a few years back, followed by a photo of Rei struggling under the weight of Minako, who in turn was flashing her famous “V” at the camera. Lastly was a picture of Ami blushing furiously while being carried in the arms of Makoto.

_If I remember correctly, those last two were from Usagi-chan’s last birthday party._

“That was one of the most ridiculous games of volleyball I have ever played in my life,” Makoto stated from behind her, causing Michiru to spin around in surprise. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you on your trip down memory lane.”

“It’s alright,” Michiru answered, laughing at the sheepish grin on the other’s face. The two made their way to the sofa where Makoto had placed a tray of tea. “As I recall, you and Ami-chan lost horribly.”

Makoto let out a small laugh before she replied, being careful not to spill her tea. “It’s true we lost, yes, but it wasn’t that horrible a loss. We were only five or six points behind. We could have won, too, had Minako-chan not beamed poor Ami-chan in the head with the ball.”

Setting her tea down, Michiru could not help but to laugh as memories of that day’s adventures returned to her. “Minako-chan certainly was in high spirits that day, wasn’t she? I remember her being very adamant about being on Rei-chan’s team, and Rei-chan, for once, not objecting to playing.” Michiru looked at Makoto with a small, knowing grin, who returned it just the same.

“Though, Rei-chan seemed to regret the idea after Minako-chan tackled her in a ‘flying victory hug’, even if their win was by default.”

“That may be so,” Michiru started, her eyes beginning to shine with a small hint of mirth. “However, I don’t recall you minding one bit about having to carry Ami-chan off the field.”

Makoto nearly choked on her tea as she glared up at the woman seated next to her, whose face now bore a teasing smirk.

“Now wait a second, Michiru-san, I-”

The sound of a buzzer cut her off, and Makoto leapt from the couch, grateful for the chance to escape from the interrogation she knew was bound to come. As she made her way back to the kitchen, she could hear Michiru laughing quietly behind her, as she knew her face was likely very red at the moment. The laughter soon ended, and Makoto glanced in the other room to see Michiru again standing before the shelf of pictures.

“Say, Makoto-chan, did you used to have another photo here? It looks like there was a frame here recently.” Michiru turned to face the younger girl, her hand indicating the space in question.

“Oh, that? Yeah, there was another frame there, but I knocked it down the other day when I was cleaning and it broke when it hit the floor. I keep forgetting to buy a new one.”

Seeing the other girl return to her work in the kitchen, Michiru continued her inspection of the apartment. Smiling as her hand passed over the “Kaioh Michiru” and “Aino Minako” CDs, she paused as she noticed two copies of each.

 _That’s odd. She knows we always give them all copies. Why would she buy them, too?_ Michiru was torn from her thoughts as the sound of the apartment door opening caught her attention.

“Mako-chan, I’m home!” announced the newly arrived Mizuno Ami.

_Well, that explains the double CDs._

“Welcome home, Ami-chan!” Makoto shouted from the kitchen. “You’re just in time for the “Kaioh Michiru Concert Eve” dinner!”

* * *

As night began to fall on Tokyo, It awoke in Its hiding place in the dark corner of an alley. Grinning evilly, It took aim at a nearby rat, lifted Its arm, and fired a ball of energy. The rat fell where it was, and It crawled over the distance between them to consume the rat’s energy.

After the incident the other day, It had changed Its goal. It had decided to rely on patience, and had simply consumed mass amounts of energy from rats and other small animals. Now, It knew It was strong enough to achieve Its newly established goal: It wanted an adult human.

As the sky grew darker, It slowly stood and moved along the alley until It reached a main thoroughfare. Being sure to stay in the shadows as much as possible, It stepped out onto the street and continued towards Its destination.

Last night, It had received a message. With this information It learned that it was ‘Hachi’, number 8; It was the eighth to awaken. It knew not how many others there were total, but it could sense at least twelve others were active in the large city; still others were hunting and growing stronger in the areas outside the city.

It soon reached the park that It had chosen as tonight’s hunting ground. The moon was half full, and the trees provided plenty of shadowed areas where It could wait for Its prey. Crouched underneath a patch of trees, Its shin began to ache under the constant pressure. As It looked at Its leg, It could see the pale moonlight reflecting off the large scar as a result of the glass bottle that had been shattered at Its feet that rainy night many evenings ago.

The sound of footsteps drew Its attention to the walkway, where It could see a young man jogging, a string hanging from his ears and attached to his waist. As he drew closer to It, It smiled broadly, and one of the human phrases It learned had come to mind.

_Good things come to those who wait._

Standing from Its crouched position, It quickly ran into the path, blocking the young man’s progression. As the young man stared at It, he soon realized It wasn’t human, and stumbled, trembling in fear.

It smiled, the moonlight glinting off Its teeth. Reaching out to the young man, It lifted him from the ground, and as It sucked the energy from the disgusting human the young man’s cries soon ceased. Tossing the man to the side, It stretched Its arms upward and laughed.

“Did you see that, Master? Can you see how strong I’ve become?”

It cast a glance to the man It had tossed aside, and an idea popped into Its mind. Reaching out a claw to the man’s cheek, It carved two slightly curved lines in the shape of Mt. Fuji into the man’s flesh.

_Hachi._

* * *

“It really is good to see you again, Michiru-san,” Ami began, as she moved from the dinner table to the sofa. “It’s been little more than a week since you were ill, and I was hoping to speak with you before your concert tomorrow, to make sure you’re really okay to perform.”

“I see. So you had Kino-san here talk me into dinner just so you could check on my health,” Michiru stated, her expression showing the tone behind the statement to be a joke. “I’m fine, Ami-chan, really. Though I admit, I was a little surprised to see you come walking through the door.” Michiru nodded towards the apartment door, next to which she now noted there were many different pairs of shoes in two very different sizes.

“That’s our fault, actually,” Makoto said, taking her seat next to Ami. “It seems that with as busy as we’ve been lately, we forgot to tell you that Ami-chan lives here now.” Ignoring the look that Michiru gave her, Makoto continued her explanation. “With the cost of cooking classes, my money supply was running rather low, and Ami-chan was looking for a place between the university and the hospital where she’ll be interning, so we decided that being roommates would be ‘most beneficial’.” Makoto concluded, mocking Ami at the end of her statement.

Michiru looked at the  girl between them, who confirmed the story with a simple nod. Deciding against digging any further into their personal lives, Michiru let a small smile overcome her.

“Well, that explains a lot of my questions,” Michiru stated, looking at the other two.

“Questions?” Ami and Makoto asked in unison.

“Yes, _questions_ , like ‘Why does Makoto have so many books?’ being the first one, as well as the puzzle on the table here. No offense, Makoto-chan, but you don’t strike me as the type to relax by solving puzzles.”

“You’ve got me there,” replied Makoto, grinning sheepishly, her hand hidden behind her head. “Say, Ami-chan, where is that puzzle from, anyway?”

“I brought it back with me the last time I went to my mother’s to get some books. It was on one of the shelves in my old room, and it caught my eye.” Reaching her hand out, Ami lifted a piece from the table’s edge and sat it in its place. A few moments passed, and the puzzle became the focus of all the girls’ attention as both Michiru and then Makoto followed suit, selecting pieces from the table and placing them where they belonged.

“Ami-chan?” Michiru asked, curiosity getting the best of her. “What is this puzzle a picture of?”

“It’s a photo that one of the photographers from Setsuna-san’s agency took, just about,” pausing, Ami glanced at the box. “Actually, almost exactly six years ago; it was taken on the anniversary day. It’s a scene of the memorial park at dawn.”

“That explains all this purple,” Makoto said, leaning back from the table and gesturing at the hundreds of pieces that covered it. “Those purple flowers grow all over that park; year-round, too, and they don’t grow anywhere else on Earth.”

Michiru smiled, the memory of the small girl from the park resurfacing. Yawning, she glanced at her watch, and decided that it was time to leave. Standing from the sofa, she gathered her things and made her way to the door.

“Makoto-chan, Ami-chan, I thank you for the great meal. It has certainly helped in calming my nerves before the concert. I hope I’ll see you both there tomorrow. Oh, and let me know when that puzzle is finished, I’d like to see it.” Upon seeing them both nod their heads ‘yes’, Michiru left the apartment, her mind (and belly) full from the night’s experiences.

“I hope she does well tomorrow,” sighed Ami, as she reached in the drawer of the end table to retrieve the picture she’d hidden earlier that day. Slowly, she stood and returned it to its place on the shelf, next to the others.

“I’m sure she will,” Makoto whispered, now standing behind her with her hand resting on Ami’s shoulder. The two stood still for a moment, smiling at the newly returned photo.

“How can you be so sure?” Ami asked, her hand resting on the image of a grinning Chibiusa.

“Because,” Makoto began, her own hand resting on the other half of the photo; the image of a smiling Tomoe Hotaru, her hands clasped tightly with the pink-haired princess’. “She always does.”

* * *

The small outdoor eating area at Juuban General Hospital was just that- small. There were a few picnic tables set in a triangle, and the whole area was enclosed with various flowering plants. The average sized fountain at the entrance helped to give the enclosure an air of regality.

It was in this small Eden that Mizuno Ami sat waiting for her mother, a small prepared lunch spread out on one of the tables. She was currently engaged in a staring contest with a crow at the opposite end of the bench, one she was sure had grown used to receiving rations from ignorant people and now sat looking at her expectantly.

You won’t get anything from me, mister.

Hearing footsteps rapidly approaching, the crow took the opportunity to flee, and Ami looked up to see her mother turning into the small enclosure. Granting the woman a smile and a wave, Ami watched as her mother sat down across from her with a sigh.

“Hello, Ami. I’m sorry I’m late. Have you been waiting long?”

“Not at all, Mother; I was only here long enough to engage in a battle of wills with a rogue crow.” Dr. Mizuno cast Ami a quizzical look, one which the young woman dismissed with a small wave. “Don’t worry about me, Mother,” Ami quipped, giving a sly smile. “I’m more worried about you; you look exhausted.”

“I am exhausted,” Mrs. Mizuno stated, resting her chin in her hands and closing her eyes. “I still don’t know why you want to be a doctor, Ami; look what it’s done to your poor mother!”

The two laughed then, enjoying the rare moment together. Dr. Mizuno was a busy woman, and, because of the doctor’s full schedule and Ami’s classes, it wasn’t often that the two were able to meet for lunch. Today, though, was an exception; a celebration of sorts. In two weeks’ time Ami would begin her residency, and, as luck would have it, she would be learning under her mother’s guidance at Juuban General.

Armed with a pair of chopsticks, Dr. Mizuno expertly snatched at the lunch her daughter had brought. She took a small, hesitant bite, and as her eyes lit up in pleasure she quickly ate more, the food before her disappearing at an alarming rate.

“I take it you like it?”

Dr. Mizuno paused then and looked up at her daughter wide-eyed, her chopsticks still in her mouth. Nodding her head ‘yes’, she reached out for her can of green tea and took a quick swig before replying.

“It’s absolutely delicious, Ami. Where’d you buy it?”

“What makes you think I bought it?” Ami asked, crossing her arms defensively.

Dr. Mizuno shot her daughter a quick look that simply stated, 'You’re kidding, right?', before she leaned back and presented her case.

“Ami-chan, dear, you and I both know that cooking isn’t exactly your forte. You follow recipes to the ‘t’, almost like a chemistry experiment. And while your food isn’t bad, well… it’s missing something. And that something, my dear Ami, is love. This food here was made with the love of a person that loves to cook for others. This meal is full of that love, which is why it is so delicious. So, spill: where’d you buy it?” Dr. Mizuno was now staring at Ami intently, and the young woman who’d already been blushing when she heard the word ‘love’ felt her cheeks redden even more.

“Okay, Mom, you win half the argument. I didn’t make it, but I never claimed to have. All I said was that I didn’t buy it, and that’s the truth.” Ami took a moment to enjoy the look of confusion on her mother’s face before continuing. “Mako-chan made it. We had dinner with a friend last night and I mentioned that I would be meeting you for lunch today. I guess she remembered that this morning, because when I woke up she’d already left for work, but she left a note in the kitchen saying she’d prepared us a nice lunch.” Remembering the note, Ami gave a small, embarrassed smile, which her mother recognized immediately.

“Did the note happen to say something else, Ami?” Dr. Mizuno asked teasingly. Ami hesitated a moment before answering, focusing her gaze on her twiddling thumbs in her lap.

“She wrote that… making this lunch for you was the least she could do to thank you for raising such a wonderful daughter,” Ami whispered, wondering if her face was truly as red as she felt it to be.

“Ahh, it must be nice to be young,” Dr. Mizuno said chuckling. “What do you mean, Mother?” “It’s nothing, Ami. I’m just glad to know that you have such good friends that care about you.”

Ami was still confused, so her mother just smiled at her before changing the topic. They sat for quite a while discussing various subjects, and at one point Ami realized that her mother was only nodding, and wasn’t really paying much attention.

“Mother, is everything alright?”

Dr. Mizuno was startled from her daze, and when she looked at Ami she gave a small sigh, knowing that lying to her would be pointless.

“We had a patient rushed into the ER last night. He’s young, about your age. A runner, too, based on the outfit he was wearing. An elderly couple found him unconscious in the park.” Ami nodded to show she was listening, and the doctor continued. “He had no visible signs of injury except for a few scrapes and bruises, and the scans didn’t show anything internally. He’s in a coma, almost like he’s in a constant state of sleep. But his eyes,” Dr. Mizuno paused and shivered. “His eyes scare me. When you open them, they’re blank, withdrawn, glazed. If I wasn’t a doctor of science, I’d diagnose him as simply having had the ‘life’ sucked out of him.”

Ami shivered as she listened to her mother’s story. She knew that being a doctor wouldn’t always be easy, and that there would be some patients that could not be saved. Seeing the distraught look on her mother’s face, Ami felt sorry for the woman she knew was the most frustrated and angry, the woman she knew was an excellent doctor that wanted to help all she could.

“The strangest thing is,” Dr. Mizuno began, gaining Ami’s attention. “He has two scratches in his cheek that look like they were made by an animal’s claw. If you look at them from the right angle, it looks like the kanji for the number eight. Or Mt. Fuji, but Fuji’s supposed to be lucky, so I like to think it’s the number eight.”

They sat quietly for a moment, the sounds of nature and traffic the only noise in the small alcove.

“Sorry for ruining the meal with such a somber story.”

“No, it’s alright. It may even be a case from which we can both learn something.” Ami cast her mother a small, reassuring smile before she spoke again. “Mother, you said he was my age. Do you mind if I ask his name?”

“Shibasaki Daisuke. Do you know him, Ami-chan?”

“No, I can’t say that I do,” Ami replied truthfully. Her mother grunted a reply for which Ami needed no translator. It was something that, as a doctor, her mother couldn’t forthright say, but Ami knew the woman felt it was better she didn’t know the young Daisuke; no mother wants to see their child lose someone they know.

Dr. Mizuno stood from the table then and gathered the pieces of rice they’d lost as victims of gravity. As she gathered the food containers, Ami watched as her mother tossed the small handful of rice towards the bushes, where the crow from earlier appeared from out of nowhere.

“Mother!” Ami exclaimed. “You know better than to feed wild animals!”

Dr. Mizuno turned towards Ami with a sheepish smile, and as they walked out of the small enclosure together, past the flowering bushes and the average fountain, Ami swore that she could hear the crow laughing at her.

_Caw! Caw! I win!_

* * *

Fumi opened the door to the house as Hotaru ran inside, slipped her shoes off, and then bounded up the stairs to the studio. Heaving a sigh, she bent down to tidy up the shoes, and then set the girl’s school bag by the door. Being sure not to make as much noise as the girl before her, Fumi quietly made her way up the stairs to find Hotaru with her ear pressed to the studio’s door.

“She’s still in there, huh?”

“Mm-hmm,” nodded Hotaru, pressing her ear harder to the door. “And we can’t go in yet, see?” Hotaru pointed to the big red sign above them, and then returned her focus to the music drifting through the door. “I don’t know what it says, but it’s red, so I know I can’t go in yet.”

Fumi nodded and sat down next to the door with a sigh. When she’d returned two days ago with the cigarettes Haruka had requested, she hadn’t been able to ask any questions before she’d been ushered back out of the studio. Haruka had simply asked if Fumi could care for Hotaru for the next day or so, so that she could continue doing whatever it was she was doing without interruptions. And Fumi, being Fumi, had simply nodded yes, then watched doe-eyed as the studio door was shut before her. Neither she nor Hotaru had seen Haruka exit the studio since then, and as the days passed the scent of tobacco slowly seeped through the door. She and Hotaru had waited outside like this yesterday, too.

“Ah! This is my favorite part!” exclaimed Hotaru, returning Fumi’s attention to the music. “I know how to play this; it’s Grandma Yoshino’s song. She taught it to Haruka-papa when she was little, and then Haruka-papa taught it to me.” Hotaru stated all this with an air of pride, and Fumi couldn’t help but smile at the young girl’s love for her family.

“Aunt Yoshino’s song, huh?” whispered Fumi, receiving a small ‘yes’ from Hotaru in reply.

That’s strange. I don’t think I’ve ever heard this song before.

“It seems she’s using that little melody as a recurring theme.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Hotaru whispered her ear still against the door. “All I know is that I really like this song, and Grandma’s part is the best part.”

Hotaru suddenly withdrew from the door then as the music stopped, and Fumi quickly stood up as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching from the other side. As it swung open, Haruka was met with the best innocent faces that the two girls had to offer. Smiling between the two of them, Haruka knelt down before Hotaru and quickly gathered the girl into a tight hug.

“I’m done, Hime-chan. Thanks to you, things just might begin to change.”

“I think you should change your clothes, Papa; you stink, just like the other day. And what are you chewing on?”

Haruka quickly realized the question was in reference to the cigarette hanging from her mouth. As she took it out, Fumi was relieved to see that this last one, at least, had not yet been lit.

“And you,” Haruka began, as she stood now with an ecstatic Hotaru on her hip. “You’ve been a great help, Fumi-chan. I just have one more small favor to ask.”

“Well, as long as it’s not more cigarettes. I’m not buying you anymore of those.”

Laughing, Haruka set Hotaru back on solid ground and gestured for the other two to follow her into the studio.

“Nah, no more cigarettes; besides, I’ve still half a pack left. And don’t give me that worried look- it’s not something permanent. At least, I hope not. For this, though, a good smoke now and then really helped.” Haruka pointed to the papers on the piano’s stand, and both Fumi and Hotaru stood staring at what they could only believe to be a wonderful composition, completed in two days’ time.

“Papa, is that what Grandma’s song looks like on paper?”

“That’s right, Hime-chan; that’s what it looks like on paper. I added a lot of music to it, and it’s only one song, but I think it ought to be enough to prove my merit.”

The little girl had been lost at ‘That’s right’, and simply stood smiling at the sheet music on the piano. Fumi, however, had understood the meaning behind the other words. Turning to Haruka, who was once again seated at the piano, Fumi was relieved to see the stress of the past week was no longer apparent in the other woman’s features. Instead, Haruka appeared to be a person whose burdens had been lifted, and now she had nothing to do but enjoy life.

“So, Tenoh,” Fumi began, with a slight tease in her voice. “Does this mean you’ve found employment?” Laughing at the tone of voice, Haruka reached over to scoop Hotaru onto her lap before answering.

“Not yet, but that’s why I’m asking for another favor.” Noting the confusion that was evident on Fumi’s face, Haruka gathered the sheets of music and continued. “I need you to watch over Hotaru for a couple more hours. That way I can run a copy of this down to the agency I called earlier today, and then hopefully set up an appointment. With any luck, they’ll like it, and I’ll have a steady job again.”

Hotaru began playing the piano, and Fumi was impressed to hear the melody from earlier. The little girl had not been lying when she said she could play that song, and Fumi couldn’t help but smile at the young girl’s enthusiasm. Hotaru was completely oblivious to the conversation; she was just happy to be able to play the piano for Haruka and Fumi.

“Sure thing, Haru-nee; I don’t mind watching over her.”

“Great!” replied Haruka, as she set Hotaru on the ground with a quick kiss. Music in hand, she hurriedly left the room. Fumi listened to the footsteps on the stairs, and then turned to find Hotaru had climbed back onto the bench and was once again playing the piano. Hearing Haruka running back up the stairs, Fumi turned back to the doorway to find the older woman heaving in the door way.

“I just wanted to say… that you don’t …have to worry,” Haruka panted. “I’ll be back in time … for you two to prepare for… your trip to the concert hall tonight.”

“Yay, concert!” exclaimed Hotaru, clapping her hands and laughing at her out of breath Haruka-papa.

* * *

_**Bang! Bang!** _

Only a foot was visible as the person in the disheveled bed rolled over with a loud moan and then went limp again. The banging had stirred her from dreamland, and the motion of covering her head with a pillow could be recognized under the blankets. A few seconds later the noise ceased, and she sighed in comfort as she settled back into sleep. A minute later her phone began to ring, but that, too, was ceased as a hand snaked its way from the blankets and hit the ‘ignore’ key.

There was a momentary pause as all was quiet, and the person could be seen curling further into the blankets. Then the noise started again, this time the banging and ringing occurring at the same time. Again the hand moved out to silence the cellular, but the banging didn’t stop. However, as she prepared to again sink deeper into the covers, she heard it. There was a voice, and it was calling her name.

“Minako!”

_That’s Rei’s voice._

_**Bang bang bang!**_ “Dammit, Minako, come answer the door!”

_Definitely Rei’s voice._

Minako sat up slowly as the covers fell into her lap. Taking the time to stretch and stifle a yawn, Minako stole a quick glance at the clock.

It was six o’clock… _PM_.

_Oh, shit._

Bolting from her bed, she successfully crashed into the bedroom doorframe and two end tables as she ran to the apartment door. Swinging it open, she was met with the face of a very annoyed Rei, whose scowl would have put the strictest of teachers to shame, though it had little effect on Minako.

“Dammit, Rei! Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” Minako yelled, turning back into the apartment and running to the bedroom.

“I’ve been calling you for over an hour, Minako. Not to mention banging on your door for the past thirty minutes, which I’m sure your neighbors appreciated. Besides, how was I supposed to know you’d still be sleeping so late in the day?” Rei huffed as it soon became apparent that Minako was more focused on preparing to leave than what Rei was saying. Rolling her eyes, Rei plopped onto the sofa and looked around the room. It was surprisingly clean and organized, seeing as it belonged to Minako. Sinking further into the sofa, Rei sighed in frustration at the semi-idol’s behavior. Minako had just blamed Rei for not waking her up sooner, but wasn’t the fault entirely Minako’s? Rei had simply decided to stop over and accompany Minako to the concert hall; she hadn’t expected Minako to still be sleeping when she arrived at the apartment.

“How were you still sleeping?” Rei asked, chancing a second attempt at conversation. Over the sounds of drawers and rummaging, she was surprised to receive an answer.

“Hello? Big concert tonight! I was too excited to sleep last night, and then we had a rehearsal this morning. I came home, and I guess exhaustion took over, because I fell asleep without setting an alarm.”

After a bit of hesitation, Rei stated, “If you would just give me a key, I could have woken you up thirty minutes ago when I first got here.”

There was a loud bang as Minako slammed a drawer shut, and then footsteps could be heard running into the bathroom.

“You never gave _me_ a key!” Minako shouted.

“Not true,” Rei began, rolling her eyes at Minako’s expected answer. “I gave you a key to my room. I gave all of you a key to my room. Unfortunately, I live at the shrine, so unless it’s during business hours, you can’t get to my room.” Rei looked up as Minako stuck her head out of the bathroom.

“What good is it to have a key, Rei, if I can’t get into your room after hours?” Minako asked, ducking back into the bathroom. “I can’t give you a key to the shrine, Minako,” Rei stated, trying her best to be unaffected by Minako’s joke, though a blush rose to her cheeks. “Besides, excluding emergencies, there’s really no reason you need access to my room; _I_ don’t need a personal wake-up service.”

The only answer Rei received was the sound of the shower being started. The next few minutes passed by in relative quiet as Rei sat staring out the doors that led to a small balcony. She heard the water stop, soon followed by the click of a door opening, and looked up in time to see Minako run back to the bedroom wearing only a towel, disappearing beyond view.

Staring at the space where Minako had been, Rei was shaken from her stupor by a sharp hit in the shoulder. Reaching her hand up to rub the now sore spot, she looked up into the face of an irritated Minako.

“See something you like, Hino? You’ve been staring at the bedroom doorway for five minutes.”

Rei was unable to answer, her lips moving but no sound escaping. She simply stared at Minako wide-eyed, unsure of what to say. Minako huffed and stomped toward the main door, grabbing her purse and keys on the way.

“Are you coming?” Minako asked, the irritation present in her voice. Rei simply nodded and stood to follow the other woman out of the apartment. As Minako shut the door, she quickly fished her keys from her purse to lock it. The deed done, she turned to Rei and shoved something into her hands.

“Are you happy now, Hino?” Opening her hands, Rei looked at the simple key that had been thrust into her grasp.

“Thanks,” she mumbled. Minako turned her back to Rei and hurried down the hallway. It was now 6:20; the concert was scheduled to start at 7:00, and she refused to be late after Michiru had made such a generous proposal. Opting for the stairs, she reached the ground landing and hurried for the closest station. Rei was just a few steps behind Minako, confusion written across her face.

 _I thought I was doing her a favor!_ thought Rei, her features soon betraying her irritation as she hurried to keep up with Minako.

_Why is she mad at me? What did I do wrong?_

* * *

She had told her to wait.

The restroom at the concert hall had been crowded, but they needed a damp towel, so she’d told the little girl to wait outside the door while she ran inside for a moment. After all, it was the girl that needed the towel to clean the newly received scrape on her arm, the product of a run-in with a promotional sign. The young woman had ducked into the bathroom and returned a few seconds later, only to discover, to her dismay, that her ward had disappeared.

Ozaki Fumi had lost track of Hotaru.

 _Haru-nee will have my head for this,_ Fumi mused, taking a deep breath to help collect her thoughts. _Okay, Ozaki. Calm down; don’t panic; she couldn’t have gone far._ Glancing around her surroundings, Fumi tried to think of what had gained the young girl’s attention. The concert hall was straight ahead, where the program would soon be underway. And to the left…

To the left was a narrow hallway, marked as being “off-limits,” a hallway which undoubtedly led to the dressing rooms, dressing rooms in which a person was guaranteed to find a certain violinist with whom Hotaru was infatuated.

_That has to be it._

Fumi pretended to stretch while she again glanced around, checking to make sure that nobody was watching, and then quickly stepped around the “off-limits” sign, the sound of her heels rebounding off the walls as she hurried down the narrow hallway. As she ran, the sound of a familiar song caught her attention, and she knew immediately that Hotaru had to have gone this way. Fumi hadn’t noticed it earlier in her panic, but now she could tell that if one had listened for it specifically, they would have been able to hear the song out in the main lobby. Turning a sharp corner, she nearly collided with an equipment cart that she hoped was sitting in the middle of the hallway for a good reason. Taking a second to send the offending object a few insults and a heated glare, she turned back around to find Hotaru just a few paces away, staring at the door to a small room.

“Hotaru!” Fumi called, just loud enough to gain the girl’s attention. As the young girl slowly turned to face her, Fumi gave a heavy sigh, as the look on the girl’s face was the only explanation she needed.

_The song being played right now is **that** song._

The song was Hotaru’s favorite, though neither Fumi nor Haruka knew why. When she researched the song online, Fumi learned that it was one of Kaioh Michiru’s least popular tunes, a very powerful yet lonely, melancholy song, and it never failed to produce the same reaction in Hotaru that Fumi could see now: a blank stare and silent, flowing tears.

Tonight, though, something was different. There was a small glow around Hotaru, which Fumi attributed to the light focused on the room door. Because of this light, Fumi could see something which startled her. As the music flowed from the closed door, Hotaru stood still with that blank stare and flowing tears, her lips moving in time with the music. It wasn’t hard for Fumi to conclude what was happening.

Hotaru was singing lyrics to the song, lyrics which Fumi didn’t know even existed in a language that Fumi didn’t recognize. Wanting to better hear what the girl was singing, Fumi decided to move closer, and positioned herself to slowly creep up the hallway so as not to disturb Hotaru, who had since turned back to face the door. Just as Fumi was about to take a step forward, the music drifting through the door abruptly stopped, as did Hotaru’s singing, and the light seemed to dim.

Fumi paused and watched as Hotaru’s eyes regained their ability to focus, and the girl slowly craned her neck to look at Fumi, now returned to her hiding spot behind the equipment cart. Raising her hand, Hotaru prepared to call out to Fumi when the door suddenly opened. There in the doorway stood Kaioh Michiru, and Hotaru now stood frozen in awe.

 _Uh-oh._ Clenching her fists, Fumi stayed hidden behind the cart, unsure of what to do next. She could jump out, grab Hotaru and run, or she could stay hidden and hope that Hotaru could pull off a lost child act while star-struck.

Choosing the latter option, Fumi adjusted her position behind the cart so that she was better able to watch the situation pan out. If things started to take a turn for the worst, she’d resort to her first plan; grab the little trouble maker and run. When she heard Michiru ask if Hotaru was lost, and the little girl shook her head ‘yes,’ Fumi sighed in relief.

* * *

Michiru stood looking down at the child she’d nearly run over as she was leaving her dressing room. She hadn’t expected anyone to be standing right outside her door, let alone a young child; a young child who seemed very familiar. Setting her violin case on the ground, Michiru knelt down before the young girl and looked into her tear-stained eyes.

“Are you lost?” Michiru asked with a warm smile, hoping not to frighten the little girl. Reaching out her hand, she took the little girl’s hand into her own and quickly glanced over her. Everything about the girl was familiar; the way she stood, her dark hair, the purple flowers pinned to her dress.

_Those flowers! She’s the one that gave me those flowers! That’s why she’s so familiar to me!_

As Michiru stooped to retrieve her violin, a scrape on the girl’s arm caught her attention. Taking a moment to consider her options, Michiru looked into the little girl’s eyes once more and smiled.

“What do you say we take care of that scrape on your arm first, and then we’ll find your family?” The girl smiled at the invitation, and Michiru led her into the dressing room. As the girl clambered onto a large chair, Michiru searched her purse for a bandage, and then wet a towel in the room’s small sink.

“What’s your name?” Michiru asked, returning to kneel before the girl, armed with a band-aid and clean towel.

After a moment’s hesitation, the girl answered, “Papa calls me Hime-chan.”

“Well, _Hime-chan_ , I think that’s a very fitting title for you.” Smiling up at the girl after she attached the bandage, Michiru slowly stood and was about to take the girl’s hand when an idea came to mind. Reaching into her purse, she retrieved a black felt-tip marker. The girl, Hime-chan, sat wide-eyed and bewildered as she watched Michiru. Giving another smile, Michiru capped the marker with a small laugh.

“There, all set.”

“Th-thank you very much,” the girl stated with a bow.

_Well, at least someone’s taught her good manners._

“What do you say we go find you family now, Hime-chan?” Michiru asked this with a broad smile, and the little girl returned it in kind, her eyes sparkling.

“Kaioh-san?” a man’s voice asked with a knock on the open door. Michiru turned to see one of the crew hands at her door with a young woman she didn’t recognize. “Have you seen a little girl? This woman was lurking about in the hallway; says she- Oh.”

“Fumi-nee!” Michiru watched as the little girl bounded out of the doorway to the woman standing in the hallway.

“There you are!” the woman cried, though Michiru couldn’t help but to think that the woman had known where the girl was the entire time. Michiru and the crew hand were then left dumbfounded as the woman suddenly scooped up the little girl and took off running down the hallway, narrowly missing the equipment cart, and then around the corner, screaming something along the lines of, “Haru-nee must never know!”

Michiru gave a light laugh and then bent down to retrieve her violin. Humming as she made her way to the preparation area back stage, Michiru couldn’t help but to laugh as she imagined the little girl’s papa’s reaction to the autograph on the girl’s bandage.

It wasn’t until she read the reviews that Michiru realized the effect her encounter with the little girl had on her. Critics would write that, “Despite no new music being presented, the concert was one of her best, with Kaioh breathing new life into her greatest masterpieces.”

* * *

Haruka changed gears and picked up speed as she drove past the Tokyo city limits. Smiling, she switched the radio off and enjoyed the feel of the wind playing through her hair. The further she got from Tokyo the more stars she could see, and together with the moon they painted the image of a perfect night sky.

_Nothing beats a nighttime drive._

She’d be lying if she ever said she didn’t miss racing; the thrill of the competition, the physical forces acting against her body, the cheers of the fans. It was an adventure like none other, and it would always hold first place in her heart as her favorite career.

But then, there were the crashes. She had been in quite a few; some of them were her fault, some of them were not. When she first started racing she thought nothing of it. It was part of the thrill, one of the factors that made racing so enjoyable. In her third year of racing she’d been in a bad crash, and spent half of her junior year of high school in the hospital. Then, halfway through her senior year of high school, she would welcome Hotaru into her life. Though she didn’t realize it at the time, her driving style soon changed, and since hindsight is graced with 20-20 vision she could now see the reason for that change. She was driving defensively; she was driving to survive, because she had somebody depending on her.

She continued to race, off and on, for the next six years, though she would never again win a race. Three months before they moved to Tokyo, Haruka had participated in an international race in Europe. Just one wrong move and she found herself surrounded by black smoke and flames. Though she escaped unscathed, she would never forget the look on Hotaru’s face; the tears continually flowing, her eyes red, her voice hoarse from crying out of fear for her Haruka-papa. It was then that Haruka decided she needed to change careers, if not for her sake then for Hotaru. The little girl deserved to not have to worry about her Haruka-papa.

Haruka participated in just three races after that day. She finished fourth in one in Europe, and then returned to Japan to place third in northern Honshu. Her last race was the All-Japan outside Tokyo just a few weeks ago. She’d placed third again, and a few days afterward she’d resigned, informing the racing community via online press conference.

Hotaru hadn’t wanted her to participate in the last race. Haruka had left her at home, crying and screaming, with a clueless Fumi, who would later thank Haruka for the opportunity to spend an evening with the devil. Hotaru had never behaved that way before or since, and Haruka couldn’t help but wonder what had caused the young girl to act that way.

The day had begun like any other. When Haruka had been ready to leave, Hotaru had latched onto her leg and refused to release it.

 _“Don’t go Haruka-papa!”_ the young girl had shouted. _“Don’t leave me!”_

With the help of a reluctant Fumi, Haruka had managed to escape from the young girl’s grip. At the tracks the race had started and played out like any other race. At one point near the end of the race, however, the driver in front of her suddenly swerved and collided into the wall, the car bursting into flames. Haruka had miraculously been able to avoid the crash, and though a bit shaken up, she had gone on to finish the race.

 _How was I able to avoid that crash?_ she wondered, as she stole a glance into the rear-view mirror and then returned her gaze to the road in front.

 _Ah, that’s right. I slowed down right before it happened. But why did I slow down?_ Haruka searched her memories, replaying the moment, when she suddenly slammed on the brakes. The car swerved to the left, and she narrowly escaped a collision with the guardrail. Panting heavily, with beads of sweat forming on her brow, Haruka stared blankly out the windshield.

 _I glanced in the stands and saw Hotaru. I braked, wondering how she got there. If I hadn’t seen her, if I hadn’t braked, that guy would have slammed right into me._ Haruka sighed, releasing her grip on the wheel and shutting down the car’s engine.

 _That’s impossible. Hotaru should not have been there. She was at home with Fumi._ Haruka sat for a few moments, her heart racing wildly as she pondered something Fumi had said when she’d returned home that evening.

_“She locked herself in her room and cried most of the time. About the time your race would be nearing the end, she finally quieted down. I guess she fell asleep, because she was eerily quiet. If I hadn’t known any better, I wouldn’t have thought that anyone else was in the house.”_

_Oh, no,_ thought Haruka, dropping her head in her hands. _That wasn’t Hotaru I saw in the stands; that was Saturn. She’d predicted what would happen. Hotaru tried to stop me, and when she failed, Saturn took over._ There was no other explanation as to how Hotaru could have been in the stands that day.

Her body was shaking nervously, and Haruka cursed herself for having not realized sooner what had happened. She had hoped to protect Hotaru from a life as Saturn, and yet it was already set in stone.

Stealing a glance at the clock, Haruka figured that she would have to drive pretty quickly to arrive at the concert hall on time to pick up Hotaru and Fumi. She’d dropped them off there about an hour ago, and there were just about forty minutes left to the program. The signs she’d seen when she dropped them off had been advertising a collaboration between Kaioh and some pop star Haruka didn’t recognize, though she was sure that after tonight she’d hear all about the star from Hotaru.

Sighing, she started the engine, and then with the skill of a professional she pulled away from the curb and performed a very impressive, very dangerous, very illegal u-turn. She accelerated quickly, changed gears expertly, and was well on her way back to the city when life caught up to her.

 _ **THUMP**_.

Tenoh Haruka had just hit something.

Pulling over to the curb, Haruka jumped out of the car, breathing heavily and shaking. Walking around the car, she looked under and around the vehicle, then up and down the road. There was nothing in sight, nothing that could have caused that bump. Sighing, Haruka sat down on the curb and retrieved a cigarette from her jacket. Lighting it, she took a quick drag and exhaled, the smoke drifting up into the night sky.

 _Sorry, Fumi-chan, I’m hooked again._ Haruka laughed dryly as she looked at the object between her fingers. With her free hand, she rubbed her face in disgrace. As the cigarette dwindled her body began to shake less, so she again stood to look for something, or, gods forbid, someone, that could have been the cause of that bump, but there was nothing. No large objects, no man holes, no pot holes, nothing. There was nothing but a small inexplicable dent in the front of her car.

_I know I didn’t imagine that jolt. That was unmistakably the feel of a car hitting something._

Sighing, Haruka stretched and took one last drag on the cigarette. Tossing it to the curb, she ground it out with a well-trained heel and then clambered back into the car. Starting the engine, she quickly pulled out into the road and set off for the concert hall.

 

On the outskirts of Tokyo, a young boy was reunited with his beloved pet cat, which hadn’t come home earlier that evening. A few streets over, a family was happy to see their dog awaken after they’d found him unresponsive that morning. And, throughout the neighborhood, the birds were chirping excitedly, as those that had been missing returned to their nests.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 2: Endless Rain (Part 1)

* * *

Ishikawa Ryoichi was a happy man; happier than he had ever been in recent years, at least. He was an agent to many talented musicians, but his favorite, without question, was Kaioh Michiru, who had held her most successful concert of the past six years just the night before. The idea of inviting a rising new star to perform with her had been Michiru’s, and the process had gone quite smoothly thanks to the pre-existing friendship between the two musicians.

 _The combination of the two music styles worked out well, just like the success we saw with the Star Lights_ , thought Ishikawa, as he tottered down the hallway to his office, briefcase in one hand, coffee in the other. His five foot, four inch frame was by no means intimidating, but his seniority at the agency gained him ‘good mornings’ from all the early bird workers, as well as a nice, large corner office.

_She may be on to something with this ‘Work with other artists’ idea. But if only she would write a new song, so her career wouldn’t be so dependent on other stars._

At this, Ishikawa remembered his purpose for being at the office so early in the morning, and he glanced at the briefcase in his hand. The agency had assigned him a new talent yesterday, a former athlete who happened to be just as skilled on the piano as she had been in her sport. Ishikawa had received a sample of the newcomer’s music last night, which he now carried in his briefcase. After Michiru’s concert, he’d gone home and studied the piece and was impressed by what he saw. He hoped to release a single by this artist, and if all went well he would sign her on for a multi-year contract. The meeting this morning was to discuss the possible recording of the single, and Ishikawa already had the greatest confidence that it would succeed.

_The talent she holds is that which today’s pop stars lack. I only know one other person her age that can write songs as good as this._

Ishikawa rounded the corner to his office and stopped at the receptionist’s desk to pick up any messages from the day before. Finishing the last sip of his coffee, he tossed the cup in a nearby trash receptacle.

“Your 9:00 is waiting in your office, sir.”

“Thanks,” replied Ishikawa, and he glanced at his watch. _8:45; well, at least she has good business manners_.

Entering his office, Ishikawa was met with a bow, which he returned before heading to his desk.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Good morning. Tenoh Haruka, I presume?” Ishikawa studied the tall woman before him for a moment, trying to ignore his obvious disadvantage in height, and then took a seat at his desk.

“Yes, sir; it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Tenoh. Now, have a seat, would you? I’ll get a crick in my neck if I have to keep looking up at you.”

Haruka laughed politely at the statement and did as she was asked, pulling a chair up to his desk. Ishikawa then took out the sheet music he’d received and placed it on the desk between them.

“You’re here fifteen minutes early, Tenoh-san, are you in a hurry to be somewhere after this?” Ishikawa asked, shooting Haruka a quizzical look.

“No hurry at all, sir. It’s just my personal belief that fifteen minutes early is always better than one minute late.”

“Is that so? Well, that’s not a bad habit to have in the performance industry. Now then, let’s discuss the topic at hand, shall we? First, I’d like to know more about you. They give us these profiles, but you can’t learn much from a sheet of paper. So, do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

“Not a problem,” Haruka replied, “As long as it somehow relates to my playing music, you can ask me anything.”

* * *

Rei awoke to a harsh beam of sunlight on her eyes, and the pain in her head began to throb almost immediately. Gripping the blanket on her shoulders, she brought it up over her head with a groan. She stayed in this position for a few minutes as her head continued to throb, wishing she hadn’t participated in the last few rounds of drinks. She groaned again, but then suddenly, she stopped.

_Where am I? What happened after we went drinking?_

As she reached out a hand, Rei was relieved to find that she was, indeed, still clothed, the dress she wore to the concert last night wrinkled but intact. Deciding to take a quick look around, she flipped the blanket off her eyes, looked left, right, up, and down, and then quickly returned to the darkness.

_I’m on Minako’s couch. That explains the stiffness in my back._

Memories of the night before slowly returned to her as her body continued to wake. They’d gone drinking after the concert, all seven of them. Usagi had been able to convince Mamoru to come home early from work, and she was elated to be able to spend the night out.

Setsuna and Michiru had gone back to their apartments after the first bar, Setsuna because she had to work early in the morning and Michiru due to pure exhaustion. The five younger women had then gone on to drink at Aoki’s club (where Minako had been dubbed ‘Asada Mayumi’), and it was there that Rei remembered drinking a lot more than she usually did, and a moment later she remembered why.

_Minako was upset with me before the concert last night, and I don’t know why._

Rei would be lying if she said she wasn’t irritated. She thought she had been doing Minako a favor by stopping by to check up on her. It was a good thing she had, since Minako was still in bed playing Sleeping Beauty. When she mentioned the apartment key, though, Minako’s mood had instantly changed, her attitude growing sour.

 _I drank myself into a stupor trying to figure out what I did wrong and I still don’t know._ Rei sighed, resigning herself to the realization that her headache would not be leaving anytime soon. _Still, I think Ami drank almost as much as me. It must have been quite the sight: the two normally sober ones dead drunk._

Rei tried to remember Ami’s reason for such heavy drinking. She’d noticed Ami drinking quite a bit at the club, and it was Ami who’d paid for most of the beer they bought at the convenience store, the five young women intending to continue their celebrating at Minako’s apartment. It was on the way there that an already sloshed Ami, supported by Makoto, had mumbled something about, “reflecting on the conversation she’d had with her mother,” and, “something with love,” though nobody else knew what she meant.

Remembering the walk to the apartment, it occurred to Rei that Makoto, Ami, and Usagi might also be sleeping nearby. Chancing a peek into the bright sunlight, her eyes settled on a note left on the table, weighted down by a glass of water accompanied by some painkillers. Reaching out an unsteady hand, she opened the note to find Minako’s familiar writing, adorned with hearts and smileys.

_'Stepped out for some coffee; be back in about 30 minutes. If you get up, don’t push yourself too hard!'_

Rei sighed and set the note back down on the table. Taking the glass of water in hand, she downed the pills effortlessly and then returned the blanket to cover her head.

_Well, at least she seems to be over whatever it is I did to make her mad._

The door opened then, and Rei didn’t bother to try to see who had entered. With her back to the door, she listened as the person she assumed to be Minako took extra care to not make a lot of noise as she moved about the small apartment. The scent of coffee filled the air, and Rei heard her move closer as the scent drew nearer. The footsteps paused, undoubtedly due to the realization that the pills were gone, and as she heard her sit down with a sigh Rei could tell that the other woman was still tired.

“Are you still awake, Rei?” Minako whispered, hoping not to disturb the other woman too much. Rei moaned a reply, and Minako drew closer to her. “How are you feeling?” she asked, this time a bit louder than a whisper, but still quiet enough so as not to make Rei’s headache worse. Rei answered with another groan and so Minako sighed as she reached out to grasp Rei's hand.

“Just know that as bad as you’re feeling, Ami-chan’s equally as bad. I think she had as much to drink as you.” Imagining the looks of both worry and confusion that she was sure had flitted across Rei’s eyes, Minako chuckled and continued. “She sure drank a lot, but she’ll be fine. After you passed out here, Usagi-chan and Mako-chan escorted her home. Usagi-chan was so worried that she spent the night there, so Ami-chan was in great hands.” Glancing at the lump under the blanket, Minako sighed and released Rei’s hand. “I met Usagi-chan for breakfast this morning. She said Ami-chan’ll have a killer hangover, but she’ll be alright. Still, nobody knows why she drank so much. On the other hand, I know why _you_ drank so much, Rei.” The lump on the couch visibly stiffened, and Minako sank further into her seat.

“I’m sorry about last night, Rei. I acted childishly, and I know you were only trying to help. And I understand why you can’t give me a key to more than your bedroom at the shrine. But, it really wasn’t about the key. I just…” Minako trailed off, unsure of whether or not she should continue.

“You just what, Minako?” Rei asked, finding her voice for the first time that morning, though she didn’t dare move to look at the other woman.

There was a brief pause before Minako replied, “Nothing. It’s nothing. You should get some rest. Let me know if you need anything; I’d be more than happy to play nurse.”

Minako was laughing at the suggestion, but Rei had grown apprehensive. She listened as Minako stood and walked away, presumably to go rest. A wave of nausea suddenly overtook Rei, and she bolted from the couch to the bathroom. As she sat bent over the toilet, Minako soon arrived with a glass of water in hand. Minako sat with Rei, holding Rei’s hair and rubbing her back. The actions were not necessary but were certainly welcome. The whole time, though, Rei couldn’t help but to wonder:

_Just what, Minako? ‘You just,’ what?_

* * *

“Alright, Tenoh-san, let’s move on to another question, shall we? We lost ourselves on quite a tangent there, but I’ll admit you are a good storyteller.” Ishikawa was smiling, having enjoyed the stories Haruka shared from her adventures in racing. The interview had begun with an obvious inquiry into why Haruka had decided to quit racing, which led Haruka to begin sharing stories about the many crashes in which she’d been involved.

“Perhaps I should write a book about my previous career instead of signing on with you,” Haruka jokingly offered, knowing that Ishikawa was intelligent enough to know she was kidding. They’d only been talking for about forty minutes, but the two were already interacting as old friends.

“Well, as much as I’d enjoy reading such a book, I’d much prefer listening to your music. This sample piece you gave us is amazing. I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve been moved by a piece of music the way that this one moved me. It’s a wonderful piece, and I must ask what inspired it.” Ishikawa moved the sheets of music across his desk, so that Haruka could look at them as she formulated an answer. Haruka didn’t need to look at the music to know the answer, however, and the music was left to rest on the edge of the desk in front of her.

“It’s a piece about death and rebirth, self-discovery, redemption; all of my conflicts and emotions brought together in one moment, and then resolved by the love of an innocent child.” Haruka leaned back into the chair, her wide smile now replaced by a look of contemplation, the memories of different emotions playing across her face.

Ishikawa studied the woman before him, her change in behavior not going unnoticed. She was soon to become his client, and he her agent, a relationship which he equated to father and child. There were strong emotions and experiences present in her music, and he knew that he would have to begin with small steps before the truth could be revealed in its entirety.

“This innocent child you speak of, is it fictitious? Or is the child a real person, someone close to your heart?” Ishikawa released the breath he’d been holding as he saw the smile return to Haruka’s face.

“The child is my daughter.”

“Ah, I see, your daughter.” Ishikawa gave a slight nod as the information sunk in but then was suddenly struck with realization. “Your daughter? You have a daughter?”

Haruka was laughing now, not only at the man’s current reaction, but also at the knowledge of how he was going to react as the conversation continued.

“You have a daughter? Were you married at some point?”

“No, I’ve never been married,” Haruka replied as she watched the man’s brow begin to furrow in discomfort.

“Well, if you don’t mind my asking, who’s the father?”

_This ought to gain a good reaction._

“I don’t know.” Haruka’s smile grew wider as she watched the man sink further into his seat.

“You don’t… you don’t know… w-who the father is… oh, my… if this ever gets out…”

“Ishikawa-san, there's nothing wrong with a woman raising a child alone."

"I agree, but the entertainment industry and fans are not so open-minded and-"

Haruka could no longer contain her amusement and, deciding Ishikawa had suffered long enough, tried to gain his attention so she could explain the situation.

"She’s adopted.”

“Adopted?” Hearing this, Ishikawa sat up straighter in his seat and did his best to cover up his near meltdown. Processing the information, he looked at Haruka’s beaming smile and quickly realized that she had been enjoying his discomfort. “You know, Tenoh-san, I’m an old man. A shock like that could give me a heart attack.”

“My apologies, but that’s the reaction that I usually get when people learn I have a daughter, and it’s always amusing to watch them think through the various scenarios in which I would end up with a child.”

A small smile returned to Ishikawa’s face as he remembered the reason they began discussing her daughter, and he sighed in relief as he glanced at the music on the other edge of his desk.

“Well, she must be an amazing young lady to have inspired such a moving piece of music. I’d like to meet her someday.”

“Of course,” Haruka replied, her response cut short by her cell phone. Mortified, she glanced at the phone, and then back up to Ishikawa. “I am so terribly sorry, I meant to turn this off, but speak of the devil! It’s my daughter, and I’d really like to take this call.”

Ishikawa laughed his consent, and watched as the tall woman ran out of the office and down the hallway. Rising from his chair, he made his way to the window and glanced up at the cloudless sky.

_That ringtone just now… that was-_

“Ishikawa-san?”

Turning from the window, Ishikawa was met with the presence of Kaioh Michiru standing in his doorway.

“Ah, Kaioh-san! What are you doing here today? We didn’t have a meeting, did we? Quick, grab a seat, I have a few moments.” Ishikawa hurried back to his desk and turned toward the young musician now seated across from him.

“No, we didn’t have a meeting. I got a call from Yuka, the receptionist, saying I should come down and retrieve some of the fan mail that was left in the office mailbox. The concert was only last night, but already I have a decent amount of letters.” Michiru glanced up and gave Ishikawa a small smile, one that he could easily tell was not true to her current emotions. “I was talking with Yuka out in the hallway, when suddenly someone came running out of your office and down the hallway. I came in here wanting to make sure you weren’t picking on a new client.”

Ishikawa laughed at the scolding tone in Michiru’s voice and shifted into a more comfortable position.

“No, nothing of the sort; I was having a nice chat with a very promising new musician when her phone rang, and I think she was rather embarrassed by that, because she went running out of the room the moment I said it was okay to answer it.”

“I see.” Michiru gave a small, teasing smile, and she began to look around the familiar office. As Ishikawa went into the details of the success of the previous night’s concert, her gaze settled on the sheet music before her. Studying the music, she quietly hummed the melody line as she gave small courtesy responses to Ishikawa, who didn’t seem to notice that her attention was elsewhere.

_Composed by… Tenoh Haruka… This is definitely a piece for piano. This melody, though… It seems… familiar._

Stealing a quick glance at her watch, Michiru realized that she’d been in the office far too long for having dropped by unannounced. Rising from her chair, she grabbed her bag and headed for the office door.

“Ishikawa-san,” she called, and the man stopped his monologue to look up at her. “I’ll be leaving now, seeing as you have an interview to finish. Please be nice to our new pianist. You really shouldn’t scare people away on the first day.” Waving goodbye, Michiru stepped through the door and down the hallway, her step unusually lighter than it had been when she’d first arrived.

Ishikawa again rose from his desk to make his way to the window, watching as Michiru crossed the street, undoubtedly headed toward the nearby metro station. There was a small knock at his door, and as he turned from the window he waved Haruka back into his office.

“Is everything alright, Tenoh-san? You ran out of here pretty quickly.”

“Thankfully, yes. My daughter has a play date today. Her friend’s father picked her up and they were stopping for breakfast, so I asked her to let me know when she got to their home safely. It’s the first time she’s gone to someone else’s home, so I’ll admit I’m rather nervous, but she doesn’t seem to be worried at all.” Haruka sighed as she regained her seat across from Ishikawa.

“Yes, well, that’s the way children are,” Ishikawa replied, casting Haruka a knowing smile. “Believe it or not, I’m a father, and I’ve been through the same worries.”

Haruka returned the smile and then leaned closer to the desk.

“Say, Ishikawa-san, just now, wasn’t that-?”

“Kaioh Michiru, yes. She had a successful concert yesterday evening, and she’ll be having another a few weeks from now. You are a fan, aren’t you? Your ringtone earlier was one of her more…infamous pieces.” Haruka watched as shadows of doubt took hold of the man’s face.

“Well, I’ll admit, she has amazing talent, and I could only hope to be half as good as her. Her music is one of a kind. Kaioh-san’s real fan, though, is my daughter. Actually, she attended the concert last night. She absolutely loves that violinist, and even wants to take lessons now to be like her. I set that ringtone for my daughter, and while it is a bit…melancholy, it is, without question, my daughter’s favorite.”

Ishikawa smiled at the parental pride evident in Haruka’s voice.

“Your daughter is a bit…eccentric, it seems.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

* * *

Michiru sat in a small corner of a café that she had found on her way home from the office the other day. She was staring intently at the cup of now cold tea before her, her thoughts elsewhere. _Something’s coming. The seas were agitated this morning. And the wind…_

The wind. The wind meant _her_ , the woman that had left Michiru without leaving as much as a name behind. _The wind was different today, too. It hasn’t felt this way for years. Not since **she** left._

Realization slowly dawned on Michiru, and her gaze shot forward while the spoon she had been holding fell on the floor. _Could this mean that **she** -_

“Michiru-san?” Snapping back to reality, Michiru found herself face to face with none other than the moon princess. “Michiru-san, are you okay? You stopped listening to me ten minutes ago.”

_Had it really only been ten minutes? Had the seemingly eternity it had taken to process those thoughts and reach such an unwelcome conclusion only been ten minutes?_

“Yes, Usagi-chan. I’m fine.” _That idea is crazy. What reason would she have to return now, after so many years?_ “It’s just that the ocean was acting up this morning, and it feels as if something may happen. I’m not sure, but-”

“Excuse me; I was in line just now when I noticed you dropped your spoon, so I brought you a new one.”

“Oh, thank you, but you really didn’t need to,” Michiru replied to the tall blonde before her.

“Nonsense, it wasn’t a problem at all. Now then, if my services are no longer required, I must be on my way. Good day, ladies.”

Michiru watched the blonde stranger leave, and then turned back to her tea. She looked at her companion in confusion, as her companion sat staring at her in a state of shock. “She seems familiar.” _Like we’ve met somewhere before._

“Of course she does!” Usagi screamed, jumping from her seat, the other café goers now staring at the energetic girl. “Michiru-san, do you really have no idea who that was?”

“No, I don’t, now would you please sit down?” Michiru asked, trying to hide her face from the onlookers.

“Are you kidding? No way, you really don’t know? That was Kaze-sama, one of the best female racers ever! I’m a huge fan of hers! I don’t know what she’s doing here, though, because she hasn’t been to Tokyo for years. Oh, that’s right! There was a big race a few weeks ago.”

“A racer, huh?” _That would explain why she looked familiar, yet I couldn’t think of her name._

“Uh-huh, except-” Usagi suddenly grew quieter and sat back down in her seat. She stared at the table in front of her, an almost pained expression on her face.

Michiru, noticing the sudden silence, questioned the girl in front of her. _Except? Well, this just might be interesting._ “‘Except,’ what, Usagi-chan?”

Usagi looked up slowly, with tears threatening the corners of her eyes. “She made an announcement a few days after that race. It was her last; she’s not going to race anymore.”

 _Okay, now I’ll admit I am slightly interested._ “Really? With such status, why would she suddenly stop?”

“Nobody knows why, but- Hey, you may meet her someday!” Usagi exclaimed excitedly.

“Me? I don’t know, I’m not so into racing.”

“No, not racing!” Glancing both ways and then leaning in close to Michiru, Usagi continued, whispering her “top secret” information to the violinist. “Rumor has it she may start pursuing a career in the fine arts.”

“Another athlete turned actor? Don’t we have enough of those already?”

“No, not an actress! She’s rumored to be incredibly talented on the piano. As the story goes, she had a little too much to drink at a victory party and was complaining about the lack of entertainment, when she suddenly made her way over to a piano and started playing famous songs.”

“Is that so? Maybe I will meet her again someday, if only to make you jealous, Usagi-chan.”

“What?! Hey, no fair! That was mean, Michiru-san!”

At this point, Michiru had again tuned out her friend’s rambling about Chibiusa’s play date the other day. Rather, her attention was focused on the trees outside, whose branches were being swayed by a gentle breeze.

In the corner of the café, a news program was being shown on a small, muted television. The anchors were talking animatedly about another baffling case in which a person was found comatose in a Tokyo alley, the cause unknown.

* * *

The call came during breakfast, three days after Haruka had met Ishikawa for an interview. Hotaru bounded for the phone while Haruka struggled to keep the pancakes from burning. Giggling at the antics of her Haruka-papa, Hotaru lifted the receiver and did her best to answer in a “professional” voice.

“Hello. Tenoh residence.”

“Ah! You must be the little eccentric one.” “Huh?” Haruka laughed as she saw Hotaru’s eyes grow wide at the sound of the man’s voice. “I’m Hotaru! I’m not exe-acc-ecc-” Hotaru’s struggling eyes turned toward Haruka , who in turn mouthed the word for the little girl. “I’m not eccentric.”

“Ahaha! Is that so?”

Haruka took the phone away from Hotaru before she could reply, giving the girl’s hair a quick tousle. She couldn’t help but to laugh as Hotaru stuck her tongue out at the phone. Setting a plate of pancakes on the table, Haruka motioned for Hotaru to begin eating and then stepped out of the kitchen.

“Hello? This is Tenoh.”

“Ah, Tenoh-kun! I tried calling your cell, but it went straight to the voicemail…”

“Oh, sorry about that. We went to the movies last night; I guess I forgot to turn it back on.”

“That’s alright; it was nice to speak with your daughter.”

“Ishikawa-san, it’s good to hear from you. You have good news, I hope?” Haruka took a seat on the sofa and relaxed into the cushions.

“Indeed I do! The proposal for your single has passed, and we’d like to release it in a few weeks or so. However, there’s something I’d like to ask you to do…”

“Anything,” replied Haruka. “I know I have to start small to make it big.”

“See, Tenoh-kun? That’s what I like about you, you _think_ ; you’re not some brainless idol wannabe.”

“Honestly, sir, I’m the furthest thing from an idol.”

The two shared a laugh at the comment and Ishikawa continued. “I’d like you to work as an accompanist for a while. It’s a good way to learn about the music industry and to get used to performing on stage.”

Haruka gave her approval, and as Ishikawa began to ramble on about all the details, a name caught her attention.

“Sorry, Ishikawa-san, could you please repeat that?”

“I’d like you to accompany Kaioh Michiru at her charity event.”

Upon hearing the repeat of the statement, Haruka stole a quick glance into the kitchen, her eyes widening in disgust at the amount of syrup she saw covering Hotaru’s food.

“S-sure,” Haruka stammered, surprised by what Ishikawa had suggested.

“Great! I knew you’d agree. I’m sure your daughter will be elated.” Haruka gave no reply, so Ishikawa continued. “I’ve rented a small studio. I’ll send you the directions; plan on being there the day after tomorrow. This will be a good opportunity for you, Tenoh-san.”

“Yes, thank you,” Haruka replied, bowing even though they were speaking on the phone. The familiar beep of an ended call soon sounded, and Haruka set the phone on the table beside her. The newspaper caught her attention and she opened it to get a better look. There, among the stories of political unrest and advertisements, sat a single, chilling headline.

“FIFTH VICTIM NAMED IN STRING OF UNUSUAL COMA CASES”

Sighing, Haruka grabbed the paper and quickly scanned the article, then stepped back into the kitchen, where Hotaru sat happily making a mess of pancakes and syrup.

 _I want her to grow up in a society without violence and heartache,_ thought Haruka, tossing the paper into the recycle bin. _I will do anything to protect her._

Haruka exhaled and then flopped into the chair opposite Hotaru. Smiling, she grabbed a plate of pancakes and took a bite.

“Wow, these are really bad,” she said, spitting out the offending ‘food’. “No wonder you use so much syrup.”

Giggling, Hotaru passed the syrup to Haruka, whose plate was soon an identical mess to the little girl’s.

* * *

“Hello? Haru-nee, are you home?” Fumi stepped into the house and checked the time. It was still morning, but Haruka should have been back from the elementary school by now. As she slipped off her shoes her ears caught the sound of a piano, so Fumi quietly made her way up to the studio. As she was about to knock on the open door, however, the scent of tobacco drifted by, and Fumi decided then to cast all pleasantries aside.

“Tenoh, you said you wouldn’t end up addicted.”

Haruka stopped playing and quickly turned to the doorway, a lit cigarette still hanging from her mouth. “Well, good morning to you, too,” she said, smirking as she removed the cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray.

“What will Aunt Yoshino think when I tell her you’re smoking again?”

“Eh, she has more important things to worry about,” Haruka stated with a shrug.

“Like what?”

“Like her _own_ health. She’s too old to be worried about me.”

“Well, she _is_ your mother,” Fumi said matter-of-factly as she made her way across the studio to the open window. “Imagine yourself in _her_ shoes. Eight years ago, your daughter starts smoking, leaves home without a word, and the next thing you know, you see her on television three years later being interviewed as a successful racer. Through sporadic letters you find out that yes, she graduated from high school; yes, she stopped smoking; and, oh, by the way, she has a daughter now, too. Add to that the fact that she still hasn’t been home in years, even though she lives so close by you now, and how would you feel? Haru-nee, in Aunt Yoshino’s mind, your smoking is a sign that some whirlwind of life changing events is going to occur, and it’s going to start with you running away again.”

Haruka listened quietly as Fumi recapped her life of the past eight years, and when she heard the other woman finish speaking she reached into her pocket for a new cigarette, one which was promptly lit. Smirking at the look of disgust on Fumi’s face, Haruka slowly stood from the piano and went to stand next to the younger woman.

“Gee, Fumi-chan, I didn’t know you cared so much,” Haruka said with a smile as she reached out and tousled Fumi’s hair as she often did Hotaru’s.

“Stop joking around, Tenoh,” Fumi scolded, slapping away Haruka’s hand.

“I’m not joking,” Haruka sighed, taking a seat on the windowsill. “You and I both know that ever since I was a little kid my mother’s health has always come first. And because it does, Hotaru and I will come home to visit soon.”

“You promise, Haru-nee?” Fumi asked, tears threatening her eyes as she looked down at Haruka.

“I promise,” Haruka smiled, exhaling out the window. Fumi relaxed then, happy to hear what she’d been hoping to hear for years. “Just as soon as I’m able to quit smoking again.”

“Tenoh, you promised.”

“And you said it yourself, _Ozaki_ : we don’t want to worry the old woman too much.” Haruka stood so that she was once again looking down on Fumi. “Don’t worry, Fumi-chan. We will come to visit. In the meantime, you can tell my mother and yours that we’re doing well, and that I even have a new job.” Haruka returned to the piano to stub out her latest cigarette and then turned back to Fumi. “So, I take it you’re going home soon? All this talk about, “What will your mother think when I tell her this and that?” kind of gave you away.”

“Well, it’s not like I was trying to hide it. I was only helping you out while I was here in Tokyo for work. Speaking of which, I have a show in a month. It’ll be in Tokyo so you should come check it out. Maybe you two can come to visit home afterwards.”

“What is it you do again?” joked Haruka, laughing at the sour expression she received. “Kidding, kidding; you’re an excellent photographer, Fumi.”

“Thanks, Haru-nee; even if all _you’re_ good for is being a nuisance.” It was Fumi’s turn to laugh when Haruka faked pain at the light-hearted insult.

“So, when do you leave?” Haruka asked, grabbing her jacket from the piano bench.

“In two days.”

“This Saturday, huh? Only two days… Hotaru will be heartbroken.”

“Well,” began Fumi, walking to meet Haruka by the piano. “She’ll have you here more often, so I think she’ll be fine.”

“I thought I was only good for being a nuisance?”

“That’s true, but; you’re pretty good at being a loving parent, too.” The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing away the tension, and then they made their way out of the studio.

“Well, little cousin,” Haruka began, referring to Fumi with a teasing title from the childhood they shared. “I’m heading out for work; it’d be rude to be late. Want me to drop you off somewhere?”

“Sure!” replied Fumi, racing down the stairs to the door. “A shopping district would be nice. I’d like to get in some real city shopping before I head home.”

“Alright, a good shopping district it is.”

“So, who are you working with?” asked Fumi, stepping through the open door and waiting for Haruka to lock it.

“Hmm… I’d say it’s a little less working ‘with,’ and a little more working ‘for’; I’m only playing the accompaniment on a few pieces at her next concert.” Haruka turned and gave Fumi a sly smile as she walked to the car.

“And does this mystery woman have a name?”

“Kaioh Michiru.” Fumi stopped walking at the mention of the name, and she stared at Haruka with a serious look.

“Stop kidding, Tenoh.”

“I’m not,” laughed Haruka as she unlocked the car and sat down. “I’m working for Kaioh Michiru, and, more than likely, Hotaru’s new favorite pop idol as well.”

“So, are you going to tell Hotaru?” Fumi asked, buckling her seatbelt.

“No,” Haruka answered, casting a glance at Fumi. “And you better not, either, or I won’t buy you a farewell dinner at your favorite French restaurant.”

“Deal,” said Fumi, granting Haruka a small nod. “But why don’t you want to tell her?”

“Simple; I don’t want to get her hopes up. I’m only accompanying a great musician; it doesn’t mean I’ve become one. She’ll be invited to the first concert I have with my name on the billet.”

Fumi looked over at Haruka and saw the sincerity in her eyes. As she nodded her understanding, Haruka pulled away and they set off towards their destination.

* * *

The door to the studio groaned under Michiru’s weight as she backed through it, her hands full with her violin and a fresh coffee. Slamming as she released it, the sound echoed throughout the barely furnished studio. Making her way over to the window, which was currently the only source of light in the room, Michiru set her case on the floor and walked back to the doorway in search of a light switch. Finding what she was after, her eyes were met with the harsh brightness of the fluorescent lights overhead.

_A piano, a couple stands, a small desk area, three chairs, and some recording microphones. This studio is definitely meant more for tutoring than practicing._

As she returned to her case, Michiru gently retrieved her violin, took a sip of coffee, and set about tuning her treasured possession. This violin had been with her since middle school, and while it wasn’t among the most expensive, the memories that came with it were far more valuable than anything else in the world.

_This violin has seen me through smiles and tears, but never once has it let me down. It’s the one thing that has always been there for me._

Tuning complete, Michiru set the violin back down and reclaimed her coffee. The warm liquid had been a welcome relief on her walk to the studio that brisk morning, and she was determined to make it last as long as possible. While focusing her gaze on the ivory keys before her an idea came to mind, and after a few quick sips the coffee was again set aside.

_How did that melody go again? Let’s see…_

Michiru sat entranced by the task at hand, trying to remember the strangely familiar melody she’d seen on Ishikawa’s desk the last time she’d been there. Beginning with the few measures she could remember, she continued note by note until she reached what she believed to be the end. Satisfied that she had remembered it well enough, she stole another sip of coffee and then played the melody again.

“Not too bad.”

Startled by the unexpected voice, Michiru quickly turned to the studio’s doorway, a slight blush illuminating her cheeks.

“Excuse me?” Michiru said, suddenly feeling inexplicably defensive. She watched as her critic moved off the doorway she’d been leaning on and made her way toward the piano.

“I said, ‘Not too bad.’ You almost have it; you’re only missing a couple notes.” With this, the woman had come to stand behind Michiru and gave her a small smile. “However, I believe it goes a bit more like this…” Leaning over Michiru, the tall woman reached a hand to the piano and quickly played the melody that Michiru had spent the past few minutes trying to remember.

“And you would know this, how?” inquired Michiru as the other woman stepped away from the piano.

“Isn’t it obvious? I wrote it.”

Michiru stared at the woman for a moment and then quickly turned away, embarrassed for having not realized sooner the reason that the woman knew the melody. Seeing her cup as a means to escape, she quickly stood, grabbed her coffee, and moved to the window. The café that Usagi and she had been in a couple days earlier was just across the street, and Michiru thought back on their conversation.

 

_Michiru had returned from buying a new tea when she noticed the Usagi staring at her with a look of concern plastered across her face. Knowing the reason for her friend’s worry, she took the spoon that had been brought to her out of the napkin it’d been wrapped in and stirred her tea before addressing the unasked question. Word really did travel fast among her group of friends._

_“I’m fine, Usagi-chan. It was just bad judgment on my part to go out for drinks when I knew I was ill. My being upset with Ishikawa-san didn’t help things, either. He was only doing his job, and I understand that now. It was just a matter of my not thinking responsibly.” Taking a sip of her tea, Michiru jumped as some of the hot liquid escaped from the cup and spilled into her lap. Taking the napkin she still held in her hand, she was about to wipe up the offending drink but paused when something caught her eye._

_“Michiru-san, are you okay? You didn’t get burned, did you? It looks like the top wasn’t on all the way.”_

_Noticing that Usagi was about to overreact to a simple situation, she quickly shook her head ‘no’ and took a different napkin from the table. The crisis settled, she returned her attention to the woman across from her, but not before taking a better look at what had caught her eye. Opening the first napkin further, she could easily read the neat handwriting._

_‘I’m looking forward to your next concert, Kaioh-san. Best of luck. T.H.’_

_“Say, Usagi-chan, would you happen to know ‘Kaze-sama’s real name?” Michiru asked, trying not to sound too curious on the subject._

_“Why, are you interested?” Usagi joked, her eyes glinting with a hint of childishness._

_“Don’t be ridiculous, Usagi-chan. You know there’s only one person I would ever love.” “You and I both know that’s not true, Michiru-san,” Usagi said, scolding the other woman. They sat in a relatively quiet state for a few moments, neither one quite knowing how to break the awkward silence between them._

_“Even if that **was** the reason, I still couldn’t help you,” Usagi finally whispered, her eyes clouding in thought as the other woman looked at her. “I’ve always called her ‘Kaze-sama;’ I can’t remember her real name.”_

_“What if I gave you something to jar your memory?” asked Michiru, slipping the note over to a curious Usagi._

_“What’s this, Michiru-san? Did you get a love letter?’ Laughing off the stare she was receiving, Usagi studied the note for a few minutes before her eyes lit up._

_“Tenoh Haruka!” she exclaimed, her pride in remembering evident in her voice._

_“Tenoh Haruka?” Michiru repeated. “You’re sure?”_

_“Absolutely,” Usagi beamed. “Your admirer’s name is Tenoh Haruka.”_

_Ignoring Usagi’s teasing, Michiru turned her attention back to the swaying tree branches outside. An image of piano sheet music flashed before her eyes._

_Tenoh Haruka: It was a familiar name with a familiar face._

 

_This woman is Tenoh Haruka._

“I’m impressed.” Hearing her speak again, Michiru turned toward the other woman, who had since returned to the piano and was now running her hand over the keys. “You could only have seen that sheet music for a few moments, but to remember that much of the melody… You truly are talented, it’s no wonder-”

“Kaioh-san, are you in here?” Both women turned as Ishikawa Ryoichi made his entrance into the small practice studio. “Ah, and Tenoh-san is already here as well? You two certainly make my job easy for me.” As he made his way to a nearby chair, Ishikawa stumbled on a rogue microphone wire, only to be caught by Haruka, while the contents of his briefcase quickly became acquainted with the hardwood floor.

“Ah, thank you, Tenoh-san. A fall like that could really hurt a man at my age.” As Haruka assisted him into a nearby chair, Ishikawa was soon mortified by the image before him. Kaioh Michiru, his precious client, was bent over picking up his papers.

“Oh, no, Kaioh-san, you mustn’t worry about that!” Ishikawa exclaimed, scrambling to retrieve the rest of the papers before him.

“It’s alright, Ishikawa-san, I don’t mind. You just said it yourself, didn’t you? You’re an old man, and I should help you out.” Michiru smirked at the man next to her, who in turn began to stutter out a proper response. Haruka gave a small laugh as the scene played out before her.

“Breath, Ishikawa-san; I do believe your favorite violinist is only teasing you.”

Standing again, Michiru placed the papers back into Ishikawa’s case and made her way over to the window, where’d she’d left her coffee. Taking the cup in hand, she stole a few sips before turning back to the other two present.

“So, Ishikawa-san, why did you call me here today?”

“Business as usual, eh, Kaioh-san? Well, I’ll get right to the point.” Turning to Haruka, Ishikawa raised his hand and directed it toward Michiru. “Tenoh-san, meet-”

“Kaioh Michiru, the violinist about whom I’ve heard so much,” Haruka stated, finishing Ishikawa’s introduction and greeting Michiru with a small bow.

Ignoring the fact that he’d been interrupted, Ishikawa reversed his position and continued.

“Kaioh-san, this is-”

“Tenoh Haruka, right?,” Michiru said with a hint of attitude, returning Haruka’s gesture with her own bow.

Ishikawa glanced between the two women as they stood staring each other in the eyes. Sighing, he ran his hand through what was left of his hair, and then cleared his throat to gain their attention.

“Seeing as how you two somehow already know each other, this proposition will be easier to make. Kaioh-san, Tenoh-san here is the new musician I was interviewing the other day. In order to get her used to performing professionally, I’ve assigned her as the accompanist for your last concert next week. That being said, I’ll be leaving now so that the two of you can begin practicing. I just need both of you to sign this studio release form and this place is yours for the week. Any questions?”

Nobody said anything as the two signed the form, and Ishikawa understood the silence to mean that there were no questions. Stuffing the newly inscribed contract into his briefcase, he quickly left the studio more gracefully than he’d entered, leaving Michiru and Haruka alone in the small, tension-filled room.

“So,” Haruka began, looking from the doorway to Michiru. “It seems I’ll be working with you for the next week. I am indebted to you.”

“Un,” was Michiru’s curt reply, as she continued to stare at the doorway where Ishikawa had been just moments before. A moment passed by, and Michiru noticed that the woman next to her had begun to drift towards the piano.

“Tenoh-san,” she stated coldly, reaching out to grab Haruka’s arm. Looking up into the pianist’s eyes, she continued. “We’ve met before, haven’t we? More than once.”

“We have,” Haruka replied, glancing between Michiru’s intense stare and the tight grip she held on her arm. The coffee cup on the window caught her attention and an idea quickly made its way into her head. “Say, Kaioh-san, would you like to discuss this over a cup of tea?”

Sensing the true reason behind Haruka’s words, Michiru hurriedly released her grip on the other woman’s arm.

“That’s a splendid idea,” she replied, making her way over to the violin by the window. “As it so happens, I just finished my coffee.”

* * *

_“Good morning, Tokyo, this is DJ Haru, thanks for tuning in. It’s eleven in the morning and the afternoon is quickly approaching, but…”_

Rei gave a heavy sigh as she rolled over to silence her alarm. The day had started early with morning chores, but, having nothing else to do, she’d simply finished her duties and then gone back to bed. Now, though, her body was telling her it was time to get up and move, and Rei reluctantly complied.

Taking a moment to stretch, she slowly looked around the room she’d claimed as her own since her childhood. The memories she shared with her friends were evident in the photos displayed about the room, their smiling faces the focus of every picture. There were other important photos, too. Her mother’s portrait sat in the center of the small corner table, with a more recent addition displayed next to it. It was a photo of Rei with her father, taken the night he was elected as the new prime minister. They stood solemnly side by side, their lips unsmiling but their eyes betraying their pride and happiness.

Rei sighed again as she prepared to sit up and was startled when her alarm sounded again. _Must be on ‘snooze’,_ she thought as she reached over to turn it off, but paused when a certain phrase caught her attention.

_“And now, Tokyo, let’s welcome to the show Senator Taizó.”_

Taizó; her father’s former rival, the man that was expected to win the race for the position of prime minister by a landslide, only to lose to a younger politician in the end. The man had somehow then become one of her father’s advisors, though they didn’t always see eye-to-eye. He was an experienced, conniving politician; a man from whom Rei often sensed strong amounts of negativity and malice. Taizó was a man Rei did not like, not only because of his relation to her father, but also because she believed him to be a ‘bad’ man.

Turning up the volume, Rei listened to the interview as she went about preparing for the day. It was brief for an interview, running only about fifteen minutes long. The DJ had only asked some generic questions, but some of Taizó’s answers had disturbed Rei, particularly when he was asked about his thoughts on the future of Japan.

_“I know that in order to restore Japan to the glory she once held, we must be willing to make some… sacrifices, and our leadership must be strong and fearsome. We must vote to give our government leaders even more power.”_

Rei shivered as she recalled Taizó’s words. Had anyone else spoken them, she would not have given them a second thought, but they had been stated by a man she felt to be dangerous. There had been something about the way he said the word ‘sacrifices’ that made her believe he meant actual human sacrifices, not simply giving up some pleasures. And to Rei, the way that man had said ‘leadership’ made him sound like a man bent on dreams of dictatorship, trying to fulfill the role of prime minister through her father.

_My father is not a puppet for your pleasure._

She shook her head as she made her way over to turn off the radio. The blinking light on her cell phone caught her eye, and she opened it to find a message from Usagi, a photo of Chibiusa attached.

_Always a doting mother._

Smiling at Chibiusa’s happy face, Rei slipped the phone into her pocket. As she reached for her keys, the landline in her bedroom began to ring, startling her.

There was only one person that called her on that phone.

Scurrying across the room, Rei stumbled a bit as she reached for the receiver.

“Father.”

“Rei.”

It was a short exchange, but there was once a time when sharing those two words was the closest they’d get to holding a conversation. Hearing her father’s voice, Rei moved over to the cushions to sit, but made sure to sit tall and straight.

_No slouching in front of Father, even if he is only on the phone._

“How have you been, Rei?” her father asked, his voice betraying how tired he truly was.

“I’m fine, Father. And how have you been?”

“A bit busy,” he admitted with a small chuckle. “For some reason, though, I felt I couldn’t relax unless I heard your voice.” Rei flushed at the comment, as it was not common for her father to even hint about his parental love for his daughter, especially now that she was grown.

“Well then, Father,” Rei began, shifting her weight on the cushions. “Is there something you wanted to discuss so you can hear my voice?” The politician sighed, and Rei could easily visualize him running a hand through his graying hair.

“Tell me, Rei-chan. How has your day been so far?”

Rei paused a moment before answering, her father’s use of the ‘chan’ honorific catching her off-guard. She knew that in his eyes, she was still his ‘little girl’.

“The same old routine, Father; get up early for morning chores and then waste away the rest of the morning. I was just preparing to go out for a walk before my afternoon meditation.” “That’s good; you sound content.”

“Well, I _was_ content,” Rei huffed, irritation slowly creeping into her voice. “But then I woke up to that man’s voice coming through my speakers.”

There was no response from her father, but Rei could hear his steady breathing on the other end of the line. Prime Minister Hino knew of his daughter’s dislike of Taizó, and he also understood the connection between her dislike of the man and her extrasensory abilities.

“That man is no good, Father,” Rei continued. “Some of the things he said today were very disturbing, but I don’t think that anyone else can sense his true intentions. Even I’m not sure what it is he’s really after, or what he’s willing to do to get it. Please stop associating with him.”

Hino made a sound similar to clearing his throat, and neither of them spoke for a moment. Rei shifted again, unsure of what to say, and was about to say good-bye when her father’s voice sounded in her ear.

“I don’t want you to worry about that man, Rei. He’s my problem to deal with, not yours.”

“But-”

“If he starts causing trouble, I’ll deal with him. I want you to just continue living the life that a young adult should. Don’t grow up too fast.”

“I understand, Father,” Rei resigned, bowing her head.

“Good,” Hino breathed, and Rei could hear the relief in his voice. “Now then, how about we meet for dinner?”

“When?”

“Sometime next week.”

Rei took a moment before she answered, trying to give the impression that she was busier than she actually was, and that she’d have to ‘make room’ for the time needed to dine with her father.

“Which day were you considering?” Rei asked, her voice laced with a hint of eagerness.

“Next Wednesday.”

“I can do that,” Rei answered a little too quickly, betraying both her excitement and the fact that she wasn’t so hard-pressed for time.

“Good,” Hino said, chuckling.

* * *

“So… what was it you wanted to discuss?”

When she heard the question, Michiru’s eyes darted across the table to meet Haruka’s. They were seated at a table in a small restaurant, having decided to enjoy a full lunch rather than just tea at a café. The public atmosphere was a welcome comfort for Michiru, as she was still embarrassed by her actions in the studio.

“First, I’d like to apologize for grabbing your arm like that,” Michiru stated, dropping her gaze to the floor. “I’ve had a few issues arise lately, and then when I finally met with you and saw you I just-”

“Kaioh-san, it’s alright; we all have times when we’re upset or confused.” Michiru smiled in thanks, and Haruka continued. “Now then, I believe you asked if we’ve met before.”

“That’s right,” Michiru answered, returning her focus to Haruka. “I know we’ve met recently, at the café. Thanks for the spoon, by the way.”

“Ahaha, no problem,” Haruka chuckled. “So, you figured it out, huh?”

“With some help, yes; I remembered seeing your name on some sheet music in Ishikawa’s office.”

“That’s right. You walked straight past me in the hallway that day.” Michiru’s eyes widened in surprise when she heard about the encounter. “So that’s twice we’ve met recently?”

“Well,” said Haruka, leaning forward and taking a sip of her drink. “I wouldn’t count the time in the hallway as a meeting, since, as I said, you walked right past me. But, we had met once before then.”

“I know,” Michiru responded, a bit coolly, and this time it was Haruka’s turn to be surprised.

_Does she remember the night she was ill?_

The waitress came then and set their entrees before them. After offering their thanks, there were a few moments of awkward quiet as the two ‘new’ acquaintances began to eat. Each stayed focused on the meal before them, not daring to make eye contact.

“We met in high school, didn’t we?” Michiru asked hesitantly as she reached for her drink. She didn’t dare say anymore, in fear of being wrong, and she hoped Haruka would detail the encounter.

“That’s true, “Haruka replied, relieved to hear that Michiru was not referencing their run-in from that night.

“And that is what your note was referring to; when we met that time, if I remember correctly, you said you hoped to see one of my concerts. And your note from the other day…” Michiru paused as she reached for her purse to retrieve the napkin. “Quote, ‘I’m yet to see one of your concerts,’ end quote,” she read, passing the note to Haruka.

“You kept it?” Haruka laughed, her brow wrinkled in disbelief. “If I had known it would be that special to you, I would have given you my full autograph, not just my initials.”

Michiru shot Haruka a look which showed she was not amused by the tease. Upon seeing it Haruka quickly stopped laughing and reached for her glass in embarrassment at having been scolded with no more than a stare.

“So that was you,” Michiru whispered, her eyes downcast once again. “You were there with an infant, weren’t you?”

“I was; that was my daughter. Adopted,” Haruka clarified, seeing the unasked question in Michiru’s eyes.

“I see,” Michiru began, taking another bite of her food before continuing with a sigh. “I left my classroom that day because the girls in my class were chatting incessantly about the ‘new guy’ and how he was so cute and that he was carrying around a small baby. Imagine my surprise when I left the classroom and came upon the amazing ‘Tenoh-sama’.” Michiru looked at Haruka now to find the other woman waving off her mock idolization.

“Well,” began Haruka, recovering her voice from her moment of embarrassment. “Imagine my surprise when’s the school’s most famous student didn’t return the next day. Your fans missed you.” Seeing the discomfort on Michiru’s face, Haruka quickly decided to drop the pursuit and changed the topic. “Do you remember what I asked you when we met then?”

Michiru thought for a moment before answering. “You asked where the restroom was.”

“That’s right. I was there for an orientation, taking the chance to get familiar with the school’s policies and layout. Since I wasn’t attending classes that day I brought my daughter with me, though she wasn’t officially my daughter at the time. She needed a diaper change, and you pointed me in the right direction.”

“I remember; she was a very unhappy baby.”

“Yes, well, I must congratulate you. You only spoke with me for a minute or two, but when I asked the location of the restroom, you directed me to the women’s restroom. Anyone else would have sent me to the men’s. But, that’s not important. What is important is that you should have been there to see the reaction of the three young ladies that were standing in the hallway when I _left_ the restroom. Now that was amusing. I think ‘the new guy Tenoh’s’ fan base quickly diminished after that.”

Haruka sat quietly as she let the unusually somber Michiru imagine the situation; the girls screaming, pointing, confused; Haruka standing there with a baby in her hands and a smirk on her face. It was an amusing scenario, and Michiru wished she _had_ been there to see it.

“Now there’s a smile I’d like to see more often.”

Startled back into reality, Michiru stared at Haruka wide-eyed for a moment before the realization of what Haruka had said settled in and she quickly turned away, her face red in embarrassment.

“This may not be the first time we’ve met, Tenoh-san, but I think it’s still too soon for you to be flirting with me,” Michiru stated defensively and a bit angrily.

Haruka couldn’t help but to laugh at Michiru’s tone of voice, which was eerily similar to Hotaru’s when the little girl gives her impression of a ‘serious’ adult. Taking another bite of her food, Haruka followed it with the last sip of her drink and set the now empty glass back on the table.

“I wasn’t _flirting_ , Kaioh-san, I was _complimenting_. Every time I’ve run into you, you’ve been unhappy, maybe even depressed, and have definitely not been smiling. I don’t think you smiled once through this whole lunch until now; it’s been very businesslike this entire time. You’re too melancholy, too serious, and I wanted to lighten the mood. I got you to smile, and now that I’ve seen it, I think you should smile more.”

As Michiru listened to what Haruka said, she remembered a gift of purple flowers from a young girl that had told her something similar, that she was too pretty to cry.

“Perhaps… you’re right,” mumbled Michiru, as she followed suit and finished her meal.

“Come again?”

“I said, ‘Perhaps you’re right’,” Michiru repeated, somewhat icily.” “You’re not the only one lately that has told me to brighten up.” Michiru looked up at Haruka now with a shy smile, having found a bit of new resolve to cheer up.

“There we go,” began Haruka, ignoring Michiru’s initial tone and leaning back in her chair, returning the smile with one of her own. “There’s a glimpse of who I assume is the real Kaioh Michiru, the famous violinist.”

As Michiru sat looking at the woman across from her, a woman who seemed to be a kind person, she was wary of the gut feelings that were presently overwhelming her. The moment she saw Haruka in the studio, Michiru had been overcome by inexplicable waves of detest, accompanied by strong feelings of discontent that she rarely felt. Even now at this lunch, her natural defenses were telling her not to trust this person, a person with whom she had a contractual agreement to work with for another seven days, a person whom, by all accounts, had done nothing to warrant the reactions Michiru was feeling. Opting to listen to her instincts, even though they were confusing her, Michiru decided to build up her defenses and to push the other woman away were she to ever get too close for comfort.

* * *

Darkness had fallen on Tokyo roughly five hours ago. Neighborhoods were now quiet, business districts nearly empty, and schools had long since shut their doors. Entertainment areas were now thriving, complete with bright lights and loud, pounding music. It was in one of these districts that a young woman left a bar alone, her purse tucked safely under her arm. Rain threatened to fall from the dark clouds gathered above.

As the young woman made her way to a nearby station, she did not feel the pair of beady eyes boring a hole into her back. As she drew closer to the station, so too did the owner of the eyes grow closer to her. As she began her descent into the station, her stalker made its move. In that moment, it started to pour.

The young woman did not return home that night. She would be found unconscious the next morning, and the afternoon papers would all run a similar headline.

“YOUNG WOMAN ATTACKED ON WAY HOME FROM WORK;

FOUND UNCONSCIOUS IN METRO STATION”

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 2: Endless Rain (Part 2)

* * *

Haruka slipped off her shoes with a sigh and trudged over to the sofa. She could hear Hotaru run upstairs and change, excited to be home after a long day at school. It was a Friday, a welcome start to the weekend, and tonight they would be having a good-bye dinner for Fumi.

Sighing again as she sank into the cushions, Haruka felt as though she was the one who’d had a long day away from home, though in actuality it had only been shorter than a normal workday. After she’d dropped Hotaru off at school that morning, she’d driven to the practice studio to meet with Kaioh for a rehearsal, and the encounter had not been pleasant.

Haruka draped an arm over her eyes and stretched out on the couch. Hotaru’s returning footsteps were soon heard, and a moment later the little girl was at Haruka’s side.

“Papa, what’s wrong?” she asked, giving Haruka’s arm a shake.

“Papa spent the day with a very difficult person.”

“A difficult person?” Hotaru repeated. Realizing that Haruka had no intention of moving, she clambered up the sofa to perch on Haruka’s stomach.

“Yes.” That afternoon, after spending another day with the frustrating other woman, Haruka had arrived at the conclusion that for some reason Kaioh Michiru hated her. And if she didn’t hate her, the woman was at least doing her best to keep her at a distance. Haruka was convinced that the violinist was incapable of delivering even a simple “Good Morning” without the cold icy stare she bestowed upon Haruka for five hours. Kaioh’s behavior was confusing, as Haruka had gone out of her way to be nothing but kind to the violinist. All of her pleasantries were met with short, simple answers, and her smiles were replied to with eye rolls or the turn of a head. Last night, Haruka had decided to tell Kaioh that she’d been the one that found the violinist that rainy night and brought her home, but Kaioh’s behavior today convinced her to keep the encounter a secret.

Haruka’s initial attraction to Kaioh was quickly fading.

“Hime-chan,” Haruka said, removing her arm from over her eyes. The young girl’s brilliant purple eyes stared back down at her.

“Yes, Haruka-papa?” Hotaru answered. She reached out to take Haruka’s hands captive and was now clapping them together.

“How do we deal with difficult people?”

“We give them second chances.”

“Because…?”

“Because no matter what they did, no matter how difficult they are, no matter who they are, people deserve a second chance to make things right.”

“That’s my girl!” Haruka laughed, reaching to pat Hotaru’s head. The young girl giggled as she playfully swatted away Haruka’s hands.

“Papa?” Hotaru asked, as she shifted to lie down half on Haruka, half on the couch. Her voice was laced with the unmistakable tone of curiosity.

“Yes, Hime-chan?” Haruka replied, running her hand through Hotaru’s hair.

“Have you ever needed a second chance?”

“Definitely.”

Hotaru propped herself up on her elbows, surprised by the unexpected answer. “Really?” she asked.

“Really,” Haruka replied with a small smile.

“What did you do, Haruka-papa?” Hotaru asked as she settled back into her resting position, softly grasping Haruka’s hands in her own.

“Hmm… all kinds of things.”

“Like what?” \

“Well… to start, I didn’t work well with others, nor did I try to. I ran away from all my problems and I was a coward that abandoned the people who loved me due to my irrational fears. I ran from responsibility and destiny. And… I hurt somebody that was very dear to me.” _Defeated by my hands,_ Haruka thought sadly, a wry smile reaching her lips as she noted the irony that Hotaru now rested on top of her, holding her hands tenderly.

“Did you get a second chance?” Hotaru asked, wide-eyed with interest and not fully-understanding everything that Haruka had said.

“I did.”

“How so?”

“I got you.” Haruka smiled and hugged Hotaru tightly, which her daughter responded to with a fit of giggles.

“Papa?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Haruka leaned forward and planted a kiss on top of Hotaru’s head. “I love you, too, Hotaru,” she said as she loosened her grip, but still retained the little girl in her arms. Moments later they were both asleep on the sofa, a smile present on each of their faces.

* * *

Rei tried her best to feign interest as Minako chattered on about nothing in particular. It had been exactly a week since the concert, and Rei had invited Minako out for dinner as a type of “proper” congratulations, as opposed to the morning after the concert which she spent vomiting in Minako’s bathroom. Rei felt guilty about the situation, as she and Minako had held an argument right before the concert, and she decided that dinner was as good an apology as any other. Minako had apologized for her behavior that night soon after the argument had occurred, but Rei couldn’t help but to feel that her best friend was still upset with her. Thus, they found themselves in this restaurant, enjoying a night out together.

The restaurant was a recommendation from Makoto, a small French establishment that happened to be owned by one of her cooking instructors, and Rei couldn’t help but to think that Makoto received some small amount of extra credit for recommending the place. The food was wonderful, though, and Rei made a mental note to be sure to thank Makoto later.

Through smiles, nods, and the occasional grunted affirmation, Rei studied the room and the people in it. Though it served excellent cuisine, the restaurant held a casual atmosphere in which suit blazers were not a necessity, waiters didn’t wear tuxedos, and candles were only present on the birthday cake across the room. The place was child-friendly, too, proven by the many families present. The establishment as a whole seemed like a great place to relax and enjoy a good meal.

To Rei’s advantage, though, it was the little girl sitting just over Minako’s left shoulder that most held her interest, making it easier for Rei to pretend she was paying attention to Minako. The little girl was cute, just like any other child her age, but it was her unusual eating habit that most amused Rei. As she watched, Rei could catch bits and pieces of the conversation the girl held with the two adults at her table.

_“No no no! Don’t smother it like that! This is French food, it’s delicious!”_

_“It is?”_ the little girl questioned. _“It is!”_ she exclaimed after another bite. _“It **is** yummy!”_

_“Ahaha! She just automatically smothers her food with whatever’s available, expecting it to be as bad as my cooking.”_

Rei laughed as she watched the little girl play with the mess she’d created on her plate, realizing too late the mistake that she had made.

“Rei-chan, you haven’t really been listening to me, have you?”

“Guilty,” Rei admitted with a wince.

“I figured as much,” Minako said, sighing. “I asked you a question about your father and you laughed. That’s a dead giveaway.”

“Sorry. I can’t seem to focus tonight.”

“What’s wrong?” Minako asked, concern evident in her voice.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Rei said, her brow furrowing a bit. “I’ve just been thinking about things.”

“Like?”

“Like… that woman they found unconscious. I have a bad feeling about the whole thing. And… my father; we’ve arranged to meet for dinner next week.” Rei looked at Minako to see if she should explain more, but Minako just nodded to show she was listening. “And now,” Rei began, leaning forward so that she could whisper to Minako. “Now, the little girl behind you has captured my interest. I can’t help but to think that I’ve seen her somewhere before.”

“Really?” Minako pretended to drop something so that she could steal a glance at the girl behind her. “You’re right; she does seem familiar,” she whispered as she turned back around. “I don’t know where from, though.”

“Hmm…”

“So; having dinner with your dad, huh?” Minako asked, changing the subject as she returned to her food. “That sounds exciting,” she said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

“Well, there is one good thing that can come out of it.” Rei said, flashing a sly smile.

“What’s that?”

“I can usually talk some money out of him,” Rei said with an arrogant shrug. The two stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. The sentiment was very un-Rei-like, and they both knew that despite the act, Rei didn’t simply think of her father as a bank.

Conversation soon flowed in another direction, and the giggling increased in direct relation to the alcohol. Everything resulted in laughter; the traffic outside, the waiter’s crooked sideburns; even the unusual stain on the tablecloth. When the people seated behind Minako stood to leave, the little girl deliberately stopped and waved good-bye to them, a broad smile on her face. Rei and Minako waved back and watched the girl walk away, and then turned back to look at each other. For a moment they exchanged glances of recognition _(The birthday girl from Crown!)_ , and then the alcohol induced laughter quickly returned, the two effectively laughing away the evening.

* * *

“Why do you have to go?”

“Because I have work and other things I need to do at home.”

Haruka, Hotaru, and Fumi were at the station, where they stood saying goodbye before Fumi boarded the train for home.

“But, if you leave, Fumi-nee, I’ll be stuck with Papa’s cooking!” Hotaru made a face of disgust which drew a laugh from Fumi, and the two were quickly rapped on their heads.

“I’m standing right here, you know.” There was another laugh, this time from all three.

“Don’t worry, Hotaru-chan. I’m sure it won’t take Haru-nee long to find someone else she can take advantage of.” Fumi smirked at Haruka, who simply shrugged in reply. The announcement was made for all passengers to board, and Fumi bent down to retrieve her bag.

“What’s this?” she asked, looking at the envelope that Haruka held out to her.

“Compensation,” Haruka nonchalantly replied.

“Haru-nee, this isn’t necessary.”

“No, you deserve it; I won’t take it back. Buy that new camera lens that you want so much.” Fumi nodded in acceptance, so Haruka withdrew a second envelope from her jacket. “This is for my mother. It ought to cover her next few medical bills.”

“Give it to her yourself when you come visit,” Fumi coolly replied.

“I would,” Haruka began, “but it can’t wait, she needs it now.” Nodding, Fumi reluctantly accepted the second envelope and then shook Haruka’s hand.

“Thanks, Haru-nee.”

“No problem. Tell my mother and Aunt Mitsuko not to worry about us; we’re fine.”

“I’ll tell _your_ mother,” Fumi began, a small smirk forming on her face. “ _Mine_ , however, still doesn’t care for you, and to be honest I don’t think she could care less about your welfare.”

“Alright, then,” Haruka said, addressing Fumi’s unspoken challenge. “Then tell Aunt Mitsuko not to worry about Hotaru.”

“Will do,” Fumi said with a mock salute. As she turned and boarded the train, Haruka and Hotaru were left on the platform, Haruka holding the little girl as Hotaru waved goodbye.

* * *

Ami sighed as she pulled her key from the lock and pushed open the door. Slipping inside, she sat her bag on the ground and bent to remove her shoes. As she did so, however, her senses were quickly assaulted by the odor of alcohol.

_Uh-oh._

She had stopped at her mother’s after classes this evening to retrieve a few items. She’d been surprised to see her mother’s car in the apartment’s parking area, as well as her shoes in the doorway. Ami was even more surprised to learn that her mother was not only home, but that she was apparently drunk as well.

Ami shot a glance at the couch first but saw nothing, so she quietly made her way down the hallway to her mother’s bedroom. Touching her ear to the door, she listened to see whether or not her mother was awake. Hearing nothing, Ami stepped inside to find her mother sprawled out on the bed asleep, an open container of alcohol on the table next to the bed. As she moved towards the bed, Ami was startled when her mother raised her head.

“Ami-chan?”

“Yes.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I just came to get some things.”

Dr. Mizuno pushed up into a sitting position and propped herself against the head board. Noticing the open bottle on the table, she reached over to cap it with an unexpectedly stable hand.

“Mother, you’re not drunk?” Ami asked as she sat down beside her mother.

“Heavens, no, Ami,” Dr. Mizuno replied, taking her daughter’s hand. “I have to go back to work in a few hours; I don’t have the time to get drunk. Nor would I care to do so.”

“The apartment reeks of alcohol.”

“Ah, yes,” Dr. Mizuno said sheepishly. “I spilled some in the kitchen, but I’ve been too tired to bother cleaning it up.”

“I’ll go do that,” Ami offered, turning to move off the bed.

“No,” Dr. Mizuno said, maintaining her grip on Ami’s hand. “It’s been there this long; it can wait a few more minutes. Just stay here for a moment.” Ami complied, and relaxed back into the pillows.

“Ami-chan,” Dr. Mizuno started again, her tone alerting Ami that what she was about to say was important. “You know that I am very proud of you for wanting to become a doctor.” Ami nodded, and so her mother continued. “I just want to know that you are prepared for everything that comes with the profession. Doctors are there for the greatest and worst moments of life and death, and you need to be able to handle such situations calmly.”

“I know, Mother,” Ami said, squeezing her mother’s hand. “I’m prepared for what I may encounter.”

Dr. Mizuno shook her head in understanding and gave Ami a small smile. Then she looked at the ceiling and sighed.

“Mother, what’s wrong?” Ami asked, her concern evident in her voice and face. “First the alcohol, and then what you said just now…”

“Ami, do you remember the last patient I showed you?”

“Shibasaki Daisuke?”

“Yes.”

“What about him?”

“He died tonight.” Dr. Mizuno looked at Ami, whose eyes were screaming questions, and so she continued. “His vital signs were strong this whole time. He was perfectly healthy; he just needed to ‘wake up’. Then tonight he suddenly crashed, and a moment later he was dead.”

“Mother, I-”

Ami was silenced with a shake of her mother’s head. “No, Ami-chan. There’s nothing to be said. Doctors lose patients all the time; I’m just taking this a bit harder because I couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. That boy should _not_ have died.”

Neither of them spoke for a couple moments before Ami stood from the bed. Then, with a heavy sigh, Dr. Mizuno spoke again, freezing Ami on the spot.

“The thing that disturbs me the most was that cut on his cheek. In nine days’ time, it never healed. It’s almost as if…”

* * *

“…he was branded,” Makoto stated, commenting on the story Ami had just told her.

“That’s exactly what my mother said,” Ami sighed.

The night before, Ami had called Makoto to say that she was at her mother’s and would not be returning to the apartment that evening. Makoto had assumed that Ami simply had not wanted to travel in the rain. The truth, though, was far more disturbing.

When Makoto left for work that morning, she had expected the day to be as mundane as the one before. She had resigned herself to a day full of mindless sweeping and people watching. Instead, she had been pleasantly surprised when just after ten o’clock Ami strolled into the bakery. It didn’t take Makoto long to realize that Ami had something on her mind, nor to conclude that Ami had stayed at her mother’s for a different reason.

Ami had walked in with a shallow smile, and when Makoto had asked what was wrong, the shorter woman gestured toward a small table in the corner next to the window. Nodding her confirmation, Makoto ran and grabbed two cups of tea. However, the tea stood cold and untouched twenty minutes later.

Ami slowly recalled the story of Shibasaki Daisuke, from the moment he was found until the moment he died. Makoto listened in full attention, curious to know what had been so awful that it upset both Ami and her mother. In the end, though, Makoto also felt a small amount of guilt, wishing she could have done something to help the young man she didn’t know.

“My mother is a great doctor. If anyone could have helped him, it would have been her. Mako-chan, I have a bad feeling about this.” Ami looked up at Makoto, and Makoto gulped at the intensity in Ami’s eyes.

“Ami-chan,” Makoto began, her voice wavering. “That woman they found the other night, and the others; do you think the cases could all be related?”

“It’s possible,” Ami replied, taking a sip of her cold tea and immediately setting it back down, “but among the nine known victims, only two other people have that marking on their cheek.” _So far._

“Hmm…” Makoto hummed as she leaned forward to rest her chin in her hands. “I think we should discuss this with Mars.”

“I agree,” said Ami, the meaning behind Makoto’s use of the name Mars not going unnoticed.

The quiet the city had experienced for the past seven years may have finally come to an end.

A customer walked in then, and Makoto stood from the table to go help the man. However, she froze as she felt Ami’s hand on hers, and Makoto swore she felt herself blush as Ami looked up at her.

“Thank you for listening, Mako-chan.”

_Yup; I’m definitely blushing._

“No problem, Ami-chan.”

As the man left with a box of pastries, Makoto again returned to the small table near the window with some fresh tea, and the two casually chatted well into the afternoon.

 

Early that evening, Dr. Mizuno returned home on time for once, ready to enjoy a quiet, pleasant evening. She was surprised to find a small cake on the counter with a note from Ami, basically explaining that she had gone to see Makoto at work and had discussed the unusual case with her. Makoto had then persisted that Ami bring her mother the cake, insisting that it was infused with magical powers to make the Doctor feel better.

Whether or not that last part was scientifically proven, the truth was that Dr. Mizuno had a weakness for the sweet before her.

After a shower and a change of clothes, she sat down to enjoy a piece of cake, smiling the knowing smile of a mother as she remembered the note. One of these days Ami would realize how fortunate she was. Until then, Dr. Mizuno was happy enough knowing that Ami was going to enjoy a lot of cake in the future.

Just as she ate the last bite, Dr. Mizuno’s beeper sounded, signaling an emergency at the hospital. What she would see when she arrived was bound to break any doctor’s, let alone any person’s, heart.

* * *

“Mommy!” A tug on a sleeve; the wave of a hand. “Mommy, I’m bored!”

Miyazawa Kenji was a typical, lively eight-year-old boy. He loved sports, video games, and animals. Candy was his food of choice, but since he wasn’t allowed many sweets, he usually opted for fruit instead. Milk was good, too, because when he grew up he wanted to be just as big and strong as his dad. In fact, the one thing Kenji didn’t like was being stuck in his family’s apartment with nothing to do.

The apartment was a decent size, with three rooms, a kitchenette, and a full bath, but to the energetic young boy it felt like a cage. He wanted to run around, stick-in-hand, fighting all the bad guys he could imagine. He wanted to climb trees, catch bugs, and play on the swings.

Miyazawa Kenji wanted _out_.

“Mommy, I’m bored!” It was almost eight at night and darkness had long ago settled over the city, but Kenji didn’t care. He wanted to go out and play.

Kenji’s mother, Akiko, was a typical young housewife. She loved her son and she loved her husband. (Well, most of the time.) She cooked, she cleaned, and she shopped. More than anything, though, Akiko loved to chat on the phone with her friends, an activity in which she was presently partaking. Most importantly, however, Akiko was human, and humans make mistakes.

So, when Kenji once again yelled out to Akiko to ask her if he could go outside to play, Akiko simply waved him away and continued her phone conversation. She meant the wave to simply mean, “Shush, Mommy’s busy,” but Kenji understood it to mean, “That’s fine, go play.” So, the little boy filled his bag with toys, put on his shoes, and then left the apartment.

One hour later, Kenji’s father, Daigo, a typical salaryman, would return home late and inquire about his son’s whereabouts. One minute later Akiko would drop her phone and run out of the apartment barefoot, frantically screaming Kenji’s name.

Forty-two minutes later, neighbors would find Kenji in a nearby park, bruises on his arms and unconscious, and he was quickly rushed to the hospital. The media would immediately cover the story, warning parents not to let their children go anywhere unaccompanied, including their walks to school. Every parent that saw the news or read the next morning’s paper could not help but to feel sorrow for the family of Student A in Grade 2 at Juuban Elementary.

The clock was ticking. With what little knowledge they’d gained from the other cases, they knew that if nothing changed, in nine days’ time Kenji would be dead.

* * *

Usagi was on a mission. As she stepped off the bus, she double checked the address scribbled on the piece of paper. Nodding in confirmation, she returned the scrap to her purse and tightened her grip on the bag in her other hand. It held a small cake, a token of thanks and apology.

As she set off in search of the house, she quickly ran through her planned speech. Due to her daughter’s actions a person had been hurt, and Usagi saw it as her maternal duty to apologize for the incident from weeks before that she’d only learned about that morning. She paused a moment to check the house numbers and then continued on with a nervous sigh.

She had walked with Chibiusa to school that morning, something she normally didn’t do since their apartment was only a couple blocks away from the school, but after the morning’s headlines she wouldn’t let her daughter go alone. As they neared the gate, Chibiusa’s face brightened in excitement, and the young girl quickly told the story of two weeks before. Pointing at an area in front of the gate, Chibiusa gave a small demonstration of how she’d tripped (on what, she didn’t know), braced herself for the scratches she was bound to receive, but then opened her eyes to find that she’d been caught by “none-other-than Taru-chan’s Haruka-papa.”

Usagi slowed her walk as the house numbers began to near the one she was seeking. A couple houses later she was at her destination, and she took a deep breath as she looked at the house before her. Scanning from left to right and then back left again, she tried to build an image of the person to whom she was about to apologize.

_Maybe I should have brought a bigger cake._

The house was by no means a mansion, but it was a good deal larger than the one Usagi had grown up in, complete with a front yard, garage, and a small driveway with a sports car. It stood two stories tall with a small porch in the front, and Usagi swore that she could smell saltwater on the gentle breezes that drifted by her.

_For Hotaru-chan’s family to be able to afford living in this kind of place in Tokyo, they definitely have some money._

Sighing, Usagi adjusted her hair and then reached out an unsteady hand to ring the buzzer. She heard movement inside, the sound of footsteps approaching the door, and she tightened her grip on the bag in her hand.

A moment later the door swung open, and Usagi suddenly went rigid in awe. The last thing she remembered was the sensation of everything suddenly making sense. The car, the house; but most importantly, the name Hotaru had scribbled down on the scrap of paper in her purse.

Tenoh Haruka.

As she looked into Haruka’s eyes, Usagi smiled, and as blackness took over she had but one thought:

_Why didn’t I realize this sooner?_

*~*~*~*~*

“Can I help you?” Haruka asked, eyeing the young woman on the porch before her. The woman, for her part, was giving the perfect impression of a fish out of water; her mouth opening and closing, her eyes wide open…

“Excuse me, miss?” Haruka asked again. She could hear the bathroom door behind her click open as she watched the woman before her suddenly grow rigid and pale. Then, just as suddenly, the woman smiled and her eyes rolled back, her knees buckling beneath her.

“Miss!” Haruka shouted, rushing forward to catch the strange young woman who’d appeared on her doorstep. Her shout attracted the person behind her, and she could hear their footsteps rapidly approaching.

“Tenoh-san, is everything okay?” Michiru asked suddenly as she appeared in the doorway, her face wrought with worry. “Usagi!” she exclaimed, seeing the woman in Haruka’s arms. She rushed forward to the unconscious woman and took hold of her hand.

“Kaioh-san, you know this woman?”

“Yes, I do,” Michiru replied, standing. “But that doesn’t matter right now. Hurry up and get her inside.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Haruka replied with a mock salute as she stood and carried the small woman to the nearby sofa.

Sighing, Michiru bent down to recover the bag Usagi had dropped. Peering inside, she was relieved to see that what she discovered to be a cake was, miraculously, still intact.

*~*~*~*~*

“Ah, she’s coming to.”

Usagi gave a light groan as her body was suddenly bombarded with information from all five senses. Beginning with sight, she opened her eyes and quickly shut them again, as the bright light was too much. Then came smell, and she could detect hints of saltwater, a familiar perfume, and the faintest trace of tobacco. Through touch she knew she was on a couch somewhere, and with taste she suddenly realized that she must have bit her tongue, the unique taste of iron present in her mouth. And with sound…

“I’m going to borrow your kitchen to make some tea.”

“No, no; it’s my house, I’ll make the tea. You sit with her; she’s your friend.”

Through sound, Usagi was able to determine that she was in the presence of two people. One was in the kitchen now making a lot of noise, and the other one, with the familiar perfume, was now seated beside her. It was this person that was apparently her friend.

“You’re making an awful lot of noise just for tea, Tenoh-san.” There was another loud crash accompanied by colorful language before a response came from the kitchen.

“Forgive me for not being as elegant, graceful, and talented as thou art, Kaioh-san,” was the icy reply.

 _Kaioh-san._ The perfume was undoubtedly Michiru’s, and Usagi now knew whose presence she was in. And the other person…

“I would hope even _you_ could handle brewing tea, Tenoh-san.”

“Hn.”

 _Tenoh-san._ The name was stated twice now, and as she listened to the exchange of verbal blows, Usagi searched her memories for the face of a person with whom Michiru seemed to disagree, and for just an instant the face of a tall stranger from long ago appeared in Usagi’s thoughts.

_Tenoh… Ah! Tenoh Haruka!_

And suddenly, it all came back to her. She had come to apologize to Hotaru’s parent, who turned out to be none-other-than Tenoh Haruka, a.k.a. the racer Kaze-sama, and Usagi had fainted in disbelief at the sight of her. Now she was waking up on Tenoh’s couch with Michiru by her side as the other two were engaging in the sound of something familiar, something eerily similar to a lovers’ spat. But…

_What happened to the cake?_

Usagi tried to sit up, but as she did so she felt a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in a resting position. She opted to only open her eyes instead, and found Michiru sitting on a small table beside the couch, smiling down at her.

“What happened to the cake?” Usagi mumbled.

“She’s fine!” Michiru called out to the kitchen, bringing a hand to her face to hide her smile. “Typical Usagi-chan; you’re more worried about the food than you are about yourself.”

“I fainted, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did; weak at the knees at the sight of a simple car racer.”

“Hey, Kaioh-san.” Haruka drew their attention to the kitchen, where she was peeking out the doorway. “Don’t berate her for being my fan. I bet you’re just jealous that a pretty girl didn’t faint on your doorstep.” Haruka gave a small wink, which Michiru replied to with a scowl.

“You know, Tenoh-san, I-”

“Excuse me, did I interrupt something?” Usagi asked timidly, looking between Michiru and the kitchen doorway where Haruka had been.

“No!” Haruka shouted, accompanied by another loud clatter.

“No, you’re not interrupting anything, Usagi-chan. There’s nothing to have been interrupted. If you’ll excuse me, though, I’m going to go salvage our tea.”

As Michiru walked away, Usagi managed to rise to a sitting position and glanced around the room. As she tried not to listen to the bickering in the kitchen, she began to build a profile of the woman she knew best as ‘Kaze-sama.’ There were a few family portraits displayed, along with various racing awards. The TV was a new, larger model, and for a moment Usagi envisioned watching videos of her precious Chibiusa on a screen that large. In the corner sat a doll of what was undoubtedly Godzilla, and beside it sat a small violin.

_A violin, huh? That reminds me… what is Michiru-chan doing here?_

Usagi turned to the kitchen in time to see Michiru emerge carrying a tray of tea, followed by Haruka with a handful of plates and a knife. Had she not heard the two arguing just moments ago, Usagi would have felt the family-like image to be entirely natural. Michiru sat down beside Usagi and set the tray on the table, while Haruka set about slicing the cake Usagi had brought.

“Michiru-chan,” Usagi began tentatively, unsure of whether it was safe to inquire about the relationship between the two. “If you don’t mind my asking, what are you doing here?”

“Aside from teaching ex-racers the way around their own kitchens,” Michiru started, granting Haruka a small smirk, “I have the unfortunate pleasure of claiming her,” she said, pointing to Haruka, “as my accompanist for the charity concert.”

“So I was right!” Usagi shouted excitedly, unfazed by her current condition. “I told you that you might get to work with her one day, and now you are!”

“Yes, well-”

“Tenoh Haruka,” Haruka offered, extending her hand toward Usagi. “You’re the friend that was with Kaioh-san in the café that day, Miss…”

“Usagi is fine,” Usagi said smiling, shaking Haruka’s hand.

“Alright then, Usagi-san, you can call me Haruka. None of this ‘Kaze-sama’ business; I never did like that name.” Haruka chuckled as she watched Usagi grow rigid. “I’m teasing. ‘Kaze-sama’ was a fine moniker, but I’m not a racer anymore, so I do prefer that you call me Haruka.” Flashing Usagi a smile, Haruka was relieved to see the young woman return the favor. “Now then, Usagi-san, what did you come here for?”

“Umm…” Usagi began with a slight bow, “if you don’t mind, before we get to that… I’m really confused as to why Michiru-chan is at your house. I understand you’re working together, but…”

“Well,” started Michiru, setting down her plate. “I’m here because _somebody_ neglected to bring the sheet music with her to our rehearsal this morning. In order to remedy the situation, she proposed that I accompany her back here to retrieve said music and that we could stop for lunch on our way back to the studio. Looking back on it now, though, I think she just wanted to show off her car and house.” Michiru shot Haruka a cold stare, which Haruka returned.

“Wow. You really do think so little of me. But I really did forget the music; it’s upstairs in my studio. And the lunch I offered as an apology for upsetting your schedule. But, if that’s how you really feel…”

Usagi glanced between the two older women, and she could feel herself growing nervous as the tension between the two began to rise. The two continued to banter, and after a couple failed attempts Usagi was finally able to regain their attention.

“Yes, Usagi-chan?” Michiru asked, turning her eyes from Haruka to Usagi. Michiru’s unusual level of respect for the younger woman did not go unnoticed by Haruka, as she watched their eyes meet for only a split second before Michiru dropped her gaze.

“Why are you two arguing like this? If I’m correct, you barely know each other.”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” stated Haruka, her discontent evident on her features. “Kaioh-san’s been pretty cold to me ever since we first met, even though I’ve only tried to be kind to her.”

“Ever since we first met?” asked Michiru, dislike tainting her voice. “And which first meeting would that be? High school? The café? The studio? Or is there another time that I don’t know about?” Michiru remained calm as she delivered her inquiry, but as she saw Haruka freeze when asked the last question, she was caught off-guard and grew speechless.

 _ **Was** there another time?_ thought Michiru, but before she could ask, Usagi spoke up to relieve the situation.

“This cake is really good!” she shouted, and after a brief, awkward moment, the three were able to share a nervous laugh.

“Yes, it’s delicious,” offered Michiru, as she reached for a sip of her tea.

“It is very good, Usagi-san,” Haruka chimed in, flashing Usagi another smile. “Tell me, though; why were you on my doorstep with a cake?” Haruka set down her plate and leaned back into her chair, one leg crossed over the other.

“Oh, that’s right!” shouted Usagi, and she scrambled to the floor before Haruka. “Thank you very much for catching my daughter. I apologize for the inconvenience it has caused you.”

“Catching your daughter?” Haruka asked, confused.

“Usagi-chan, please stand up,” Michiru pleaded, disturbed by the sight of her future ruler groveling before the detested racer. “Whatever she did, I’m sure it doesn’t require you to take such a position.”

“She’s right,” Haruka agreed, taking Michiru by surprise. “Please get up, Usagi-san. I’m afraid I don’t recall the incident you’re apologizing for.”

Usagi paused a moment before she finally stood and returned to her seat. Michiru sighed in relief and was reluctant to send Haruka a tiny smile in thanks. Haruka, for her part, still could not make heads-or-tails of Michiru’s strange amount of respect for the young woman.

“I was afraid that might be the case,” admitted Usagi, reaching for her last bite of cake. “It happened a couple weeks ago, but Chibiusa didn’t tell me about it until this morning.”

“Chibiusa? Ah! I remember now!” exclaimed Haruka, standing from her seat. “So, you’re Chibiusa-chan’s mother? It really is an honor to meet you; I think it’s safe to say our daughters instantly became best friends.”

“Yes,” Usagi agreed with a warm smile. “Chibiusa is always excited to go to school, knowing she’ll get to see your daughter.”

“And the incident in question?” asked Michiru. As one of the young girl’s guardians, she was curious to know how Haruka had met Chibiusa.

“Yes, well; I had walked Hotaru to school that morning, but-”

“Hotaru?” Michiru repeated, her heart beating just a little faster at the familiar name from the past.

“Yes, Hotaru; that’s my daughter’s name,” Haruka stated, returning her focus to Usagi. “It had rained the night before; I remember because Hotaru made a point of splashing in every puddle on the way to school. The ground was still wet, and your daughter slipped and fell as she was running up to greet mine. Without thinking, I just bolted forward and caught her with one arm, though I managed to scrape the other quite badly on the concrete.”

“And that’s why I wanted to apologize, though I’m sorry it has taken so long for me to do so.”

“It’s nothing to apologize for; I just did what any parent would. And the scrape healed up surprisingly quickly. Your daughter’s lucky, though. If I hadn’t caught her, she would have definitely had some scraped knees.”

“Again, thank you. I hope the cake was enough of an apology.”

“More than enough,” Haruka asserted as she returned to her seat. “Besides, I was able to meet you, so that more than compensates your debt.” Haruka winked at Usagi, who in turn grew red and turned away.

“Thank you,” Michiru said curtly, ignoring Haruka’s blatant teasing of Usagi. “Chibiusa is very important to me as well, so thank you for keeping her from harm.” Haruka gave a small nod, accepting the comment as both a thanks and what might be an apology for the violinist’s previous behavior. “You sure surprised me, though, Usagi-chan,” Michiru continued, turning to Usagi. “I came in to use the restroom while Tenoh-san ran upstairs to get her music; I heard shouting, and came out to find you passed out in her arms.”

“Ehehe. Sorry about that, too,” Usagi said, trying to mask her embarrassment. “I was taken by surprise when Kaze-sama answered the door. And then when I came to, you were sitting beside me. That was kind of weird, too.”

“That reminds me,” Haruka said, standing from her seat. “I never did get the music; we’d only just arrived; you rang the bell before I made it to the studio. I’ll go do that now, before I forget it again.” Haruka turned and made her way upstairs, and the other two women were soon left alone.

“So…” Usagi chanced, glancing at Michiru.

“‘So,’ what?” Michiru returned, reaching out to gather the empty plates.

“‘So,’ what is there between you two? Why are you so cold towards her? I think she’s really nice.” Usagi sighed dreamily as she sank into the sofa.

“You’re just idolizing an ex-racer.”

“And you’re not giving her a fair chance.”

Michiru stopped her ministrations and gave the statement a chance to settle. Reflecting on the moment at the studio, it was true that she had been rather stand-offish from the start. Still, though, she was of the opinion that she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“When I first met her,” Michiru began, returning her focus to the tea cups, “my intuition instantly flared up, and for just the smallest fraction of a second, my whole body inexplicably tensed with something akin to hatred. It quickly subsided into distrust and detest, and I latched onto that feeling. I suppose, though, that she really didn’t do anything to deserve my attitude.” Usagi nodded to show that she was listening, and so Michiru continued. “Although, it did seem as though she would have kept our prior meetings a secret had I not asked about them. So I guess that distrust actually wasn’t completely unwarranted. And I still feel as though she’s hiding something from me.”

“And your attitude?” Usagi asked, her emotions clearly written on her face.

“It’s just a method for maintaining my defenses. After what happened the last time I let my guard down, my instincts have taken over. My attitude towards her is the way my heart has chosen to protect itself. It’s still very hard for me to trust _outsiders_.”

Usagi shook her head to indicate that she understood the meaning behind the last word and sighed. “Michiru, don’t misunderstand me; I’m not telling you to date her; I’m just saying that you should be nice to her since you have to work with her. If you get along well, things will go more smoothly.” Usagi gave Michiru a broad smile, one which Michiru couldn’t help but to reflect.

“Well, Usagi-chan, I can’t say that you’re wrong, but I sense there’s another reason you want us to be friendly.”

Usagi chuckled at having been caught. “There is; our daughters are best friends, and it’s likely that because of this, you two may see each other after you’re done working together. It’d be better for all of us if you two could be civil in those moments.”

Michiru gave a small nod in agreement, but did not dare to look at Usagi. She felt like a child being chided by its mother, and it was apparent to her that Usagi was not only a wonderful mother, but that she also possessed the strong balance of knowledge and justice that was an essential part of any good ruler.

The sound of footsteps caught their attention, and Michiru and Usagi turned to the staircase. There Haruka was descending, music in hand. “I have returned,” she announced triumphantly, walking over and taking a seat.

“You know, Haruka-san,” Usagi began, with a playful smile on her face. “For a person known for speed, you certainly took a while getting that music.”

“Listen to you!” Haruka exclaimed, feigning hurt. “I leave you two alone for five minutes, and already you’ve picked up Kaioh’s vile tongue!”

Haruka and Usagi both laughed at the light-hearted exchange, but Michiru failed to see the humor in it. She stood suddenly, glanced between the two, and then headed for the kitchen, the tray of empty cups and plates in hand.

“Uh-oh,” Haruka mumbled as she watched Michiru’s retreating form. “I think I said something I shouldn’t have. Again.”

“It’s okay,” Usagi said, smiling, and Haruka could feel a tide of warm emotions flowing from the other woman. “She’s just putting on an act, I’m sure. Had she really been hurt by it, she’d have gone out the door, not into the kitchen to wash dishes. I think that she’s actually more upset with _herself_ for her recent behavior.”

“That’s true,” Haruka said, leaning forward in her seat. “Usagi-san, I’ve only known you for less than an hour, but I must ask; how is it that you can have so much love for everyone and everything? It’s something I can sense; love is flowing off of you in waves.”

“Hmm…” Usagi thought a moment, a finger on her chin. “Let’s just say it’s my job,” she said with a wink. Haruka looked back at her with a skeptical expression of half-belief, and Usagi simply chuckled. “Okay, Haruka-san, it’s my turn for a question.”

“Shoot.”

“What took you so long to get the music? You weren’t eavesdropping, were you?”

“No, no; I wouldn’t do anything like that,” Haruka said, laughing and waving her arms defensively. “The truth is, I took the opportunity to indulge in a guilty pleasure.” Usagi gave her a look asking for further explanation, so Haruka continued. “I took a few moments to enjoy a cigarette.”

“Oh.”

The sound of running water coming from the kitchen was the only noise to be heard for a moment. Haruka sighed and ran a hand through her hair while Usagi hummed a song which seemed vaguely familiar to the pianist. A moment later, Usagi stood, glanced at the kitchen, and then crouched beside Haruka to whisper in her ear.

“Haruka-san, I want to ask you a favor.”

“I’m listening.”

“Could you please give Michiru-chan another chance? I know firsthand that she’s been awfully cold to you, and I know it’s no excuse for her behavior, but I can say that she’s been hurt quite badly in the past and it’s hard for her to trust people. She recently had an unnerving experience, as well.” Haruka said nothing, but gave a simple nod. Usagi flashed a quick smile and continued. “The person she portrays to you is not the real Kaioh Michiru. As you can see, she’s very intelligent, talented, and beautiful, but she’s also a kind and caring person, and I think you both would benefit from a friendship with each other.” Usagi reached out a hand with unnatural grace and unabashedly took hold of one of Haruka’s. Haruka, in turn, stared back at her, both confused and amazed by the woman before her.

“Haruka-san, you’re different than other people. I can see a combination of gentleness and strength in you that is present in a very select, few people. I know that, despite what she may feel at the moment, you are a person Michiru can trust. So please,” Usagi pleaded, looking Haruka directly in the eyes. “Would you please give her another chance?”

Haruka looked at the woman kneeling before her and gulped. Despite their having just met, Haruka felt as if the exchange between the two was between two old friends. She was slowly overcome with a feeling that it would be completely natural for her to do whatever this woman asked of her.

Before Haruka could reply, the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard, and the two looked up to see Michiru standing there, her arms crossed in front of her.

“Am I interrupting something?” she asked, her brow rising. Usagi quickly withdrew her hand and began to back track, but efficiently tripped herself and fell to the floor. She shook her head and stood up, rubbing her backside.

“And the true Usagi has made her appearance,” Michiru stated, trying hard to hide her laughter.

“Well, I can’t say I’d have expected that,” Haruka said, smiling. “Though, we did only just meet, and you’d been sitting down that whole time.”

“Ehehe. What can I say? I’m a natural klutz.”

Michiru moved to sit across from Haruka, next to the seat Usagi had been occupying. Usagi started towards the sofa but paused, and then with an impish grin she turned toward Haruka.

“Haruka-san, could I use the restroom?”

“Sure, it’s just down that hallway on the left.”

“Thanks.” Usagi hurried away from the two, but not without looking back over her shoulder a couple times. Haruka and Michiru were left alone, and the tension from earlier soon returned to settle over the two.

“Well, here we are,” Haruka offered, chancing small talk.

“Here we are, indeed,” Michiru replied.

“She set us up.”

“Yes, she did.”

A couple moments passed, during which neither dared to say anymore. Michiru pretended to straighten her blouse while Haruka took particular interest in a spot on the floor. Sighing, Haruka stood and began to pace.

“Well, Kaioh-san; you’re her friend, how long do you propose she’ll stay in there?”

“Knowing Usagi-chan… probably until she gets hungry again.”

“And how long could that be?” Haruka asked, her brow rising in curiosity. She stopped pacing to glance at Michiru.

“Not very long; Usagi-chan’s biggest weakness is food.”

Haruka thought for a moment before giving a brief nod and then continued to pace. Michiru couldn’t help but to laugh at the level of seriousness the other woman was granting the situation.

“What?” Haruka asked defensively.

“Lighten up, Tenoh-san. You’re like an expectant father in the maternity ward.”

Haruka didn’t bother to respond and instead went to wait by the window in the corner. “A violin?” she heard Michiru ask, and Haruka turned to find Michiru behind her, pointing to the object resting by their feet.

“My daughter’s,” Haruka answered, reaching down to pick up the small case. “It’s what she wanted for her birthday. She wants to be just like her favorite musician.”

“And that would be?” Michiru asked. Haruka didn’t answer, but simply looked at Michiru as she opened the case.

“Me?” Michiru whispered, stupefied, her eyes growing wide. “May I?” she asked, reaching a nervous hand out to the small instrument.

“Be my guest.”

Taking the violin in hand, Michiru played a short melody, the bow dancing gracefully across the strings. “You must think me a poor choice for your daughter to idolize,” she said, the music still carrying through the room.

“On the contrary,” sighed Haruka. “My daughter is very intuitive when it comes to the people she likes. Despite the apparent fact that you dislike me, I know that you must be a good person.”

“I don’t dislike you,” Michiru admitted, setting the violin back in its case. She turned back to face Haruka, and the two now stood face-to-face before the window. “I don’t dislike you, it’s just that-”

“Don’t bother trying to explain.”

“But-”

“Don’t bother. The best thing to do is forget about it and start over.”

“What do you mean? Michiru asked, confused.

Haruka flashed a small smile and then stepped back to give Michiru a formal bow. “Tenoh Haruka. It’s nice to meet you, Miss…?”

“Are you serious?” Michiru asked, rolling her eyes when Haruka continued her charade of ignorance. Sighing, she resigned herself to join the act.

“Kaioh Michiru. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tenoh-san,” Michiru gave a bow in return, and the two then shared a small, awkward laugh. “So, that was…”

“Let’s make it our official first meeting,” Haruka said, smiling.

“Fair enough. Did Usagi-chan put you up to this?”

“No, this was my own doing. Usagi-san just gave me the encouragement to see it through.”

“She’s a very kind-hearted person, isn’t she?”

“She is; I like her; her daughter, too. Like I said, Hotaru’s never wrong when it comes to the people she likes. And dislikes, for that matter.”

Michiru nodded her understanding and then turned her back to the window. “Speaking of Usagi-chan, should we go let her know she can come out of the bathroom now?”

“Haha! I wouldn’t worry about that,” Haruka laughed, giving Michiru a wink. “You can come out now, Usagi-san!”

Michiru laughed as a red-faced Usagi stepped out from around the corner, having been caught eavesdropping.

“Ehehe…he…”

“Say, Usagi-san,” Haruka began, stepping away from the window towards the other woman. “Would you like to join us for lunch? We’re going to go out and celebrate our new attempt at friendship.”

“Yay, food!” Usagi exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

“Well, that settles it,” Haruka said, retrieving her keys and the sheet music. “I’ll drive,” she said, granting the other two an arrogant grin.

“Perhaps you two can explain to me how it’s possible for your children to be best friends, and yet the two of you hadn’t met until today,” Michiru mused aloud as the three made their way out of the house.

* * *

~8~

_Where am I?_

Usagi looked around her surroundings, searching for a clue as to where she was. It was pitch black, but just as she was about to cry out for help, a scene began to materialize before her. Usagi found herself floating above a battleground, and the Sailor Senshi soon appeared before her. She quickly determined that she was present as an observer, and she watched as the scene before her unfolded.

A car raced toward the group, and the Senshi turned to see Tuxedo Kamen exit the vehicle with Sailor Chibimoon in his arms. Usagi connected names to faces as they appeared; Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus; a little further away stood Neptune, Pluto, and…

 _…Uranus. Where is Sailor Moon?_ Usagi wondered, again looking over the scene. Then she noticed what held the attention of all the others, and immediately Usagi knew that this was a dream of the past.

 _I’m in that energy field, with Hotaru._ The scene was from eight years ago, the very night that they lost Hotaru and Uranus left.

Usagi watched as the senshi stared at the ball of energy, standing near the crater’s edge and discussing something she could not hear. A few moments passed, when movement suddenly caught her attention. Turning, Usagi watched wide-eyed as Chibimoon stood and ran frantically towards the crater, undoubtedly shouting Hotaru’s name as she ran. In the next moment, however, Usagi witnessed something completely unexpected.

As Sailor Chibimoon ran towards the crater, she ran quickly by the others, unstopping as she neared the crater’s edge. Usagi covered her mouth in shock as she saw the little girl’s foot stretch out over nothing, certain to fall into danger. Then, in the last second, there was a blur of color as someone rushed forward and caught Sailor Chibimoon.

To Usagi’s utmost surprise, that person was Sailor Uranus.

Usagi watched enraptured as Sailor Chibimoon said what she guessed to be thank-you, and Uranus, her back to Usagi, nodded a brief welcome. As the tall woman turned to set the child down, though, it was Tenoh Haruka that Usagi saw standing by the crater’s edge, not Sailor Uranus.

~8~

Usagi awoke with a start, her body drenched in sweat, but she was smiling. Panting heavily, she quickly made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Why am I shaking?” she wondered aloud, taking a big gulp.

_It must be… the excitement; the thrill._

Glancing at the clock, Usagi realized that Mamoru was still not home yet. It was nearly midnight, but late hours were normal for the future king who had landed himself a common salaryman job. Sighing, Usagi stood and stretched, releasing some of the tension the dream had built up in her.

As she returned to the bedroom, Usagi made sure to stop and check in on Chibiusa. The young girl was sleeping peacefully with the cats, her chest rising and falling steadily. Casting a warm smile over the scene, Usagi turned and continued to her bedroom, fully aware of the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps behind her.

“Usagi, is everything okay?”

“I’m fine, Luna; everything’s alright.” Luna jumped up to sit beside Usagi and pawed at the woman’s hand. In the past few years Luna had learned the benefits of losing pride in return for a good scratch behind the ears.

“I worry about you, Usagi.”

“I know, Luna,” Usagi said as she turned to scoop up the cat. “I just had a good dream, that’s all,” Usagi answered with a yawn as she flopped back onto the pillows.

“Oh? What was it about?”

“Hmm… I wonder…” Usagi replied sleepily. A moment later she was asleep yet again, Luna purring by her side.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 2: Endless Rain (Part 3)

* * *

Haruka awoke to the sound of a shrill alarm piercing her eardrums. With a trained hand she reached out and silenced its call, the pounding in her head subsiding as the sound diminished. As she sat up Haruka could hear the sound of a television, an unusual sound as she was often the first awake.

 _Is Fumi here?_ she thought as she stepped out of bed. _No, Fumi left a couple days ago. Hotaru, then?_ Haruka dressed quickly and made her way downstairs, where she found Hotaru sitting on the sofa, engrossed in a television news program.

“What’s up, Hime-chan? Don’t kids watch cartoons these days?” Not receiving a reply, Haruka moved behind the seated girl and placed her hands on the pair of small shoulders. Turning her attention to the television, Haruka was discomforted to see what Hotaru was watching.

The news anchors were discussing the most recent news item, the string of people found mysteriously comatose. One of the more recent victims had been a young boy from Hotaru’s school. There were now a total of twelve known victims, two of whom had already passed away.

As information was presented and discussed, it struck Haruka as odd that her six-year-old daughter had not been asking any questions; in fact, she hadn’t said anything at all. Haruka moved slowly around the sofa and knelt before Hotaru. The subject was one that could frighten a small child, and Haruka hoped that Hotaru was not negatively affected

Instead, it was Haruka that was frightened.

As she knelt before the girl, Haruka quickly noticed that Hotaru was looking through her, intently focused on the television. Waving her hand before the girl’s eyes received no response. Not wanting to hear more, Haruka reached over and shut off the television and then turned back to Hotaru.

“Hime-chan?”

No response. Hotaru sat motionless, staring straight ahead.

“Hotaru!”

Still the girl did not move, and it was then that Haruka noticed the faint symbol emblazoned upon Hotaru’s forehead.

 _No_ , she thought, nervously reaching a hand up to the symbol. _This is not Hotaru. This is…_

“Saturn,” Haruka said sternly.

The young girl’s eyes came into focus then, and they locked with Haruka’s in a powerful stare, a stare not unlike another Haruka remembered well.

“The time has come,” the young girl whispered. She stood then, and the symbol on her forehead began to grow brighter.

“Hotaru!” Haruka shouted, embracing her daughter. The light quickly dissipated, and Haruka was left with a faint Hotaru asleep in her arms. Placing the slumbering child on the couch, Haruka sat down beside her and ran her fingers through Hotaru’s soft hair.

 _“The time has come.”_ What did she mean by that? Haruka sighed and tilted her head back, closing her eyes in frustration. _Did she mean that it was time for her to awaken? Or maybe a new enemy has arrived?_ Suddenly, realization struck her, and she sat upright with a start.

_The coma victims; this is all somehow related._

Haruka looked down at the still sleeping Hotaru and stroked her cheek. A minute longer and it would be time to get ready for school.

Whatever is to come, I’ll deal with it, so that she can stay a carefree child. Haruka’s face solidified into an expression of determination, and she stood from the couch. No child should have to bear the burden of the strength of her powers.

Shaking Hotaru awake, Haruka smiled down at the young girl as she gave a confused expression about her current location.

_I’ll do what I can to protect her, to make sure she never has to use her powers, and I’ll do it as Tenoh Haruka._

_Such is the penance I will serve for not saving her the first time._

“Good morning, Hime-chan.”

_It’s time to start training again._

* * *

Michiru was the first to arrive at the studio that afternoon. Minako would be joining them today, and Michiru couldn’t help but to feel a bit relieved that she would not be alone with Haruka. Though they had decided to start anew yesterday, Michiru was certain that being alone with Haruka would be nothing but awkward. After all, the two had only promised Usagi that they would get along; neither had made a guarantee about actually liking the other. As Michiru made her way across the room to the window, she heard footsteps behind her and turned to find Minako in the doorway.

“Good morning, Minako-chan,” she offered with a small smile.

“Good morning,” Minako replied a bit curtly.

“Something wrong?” Michiru asked, and Minako shot her a look which seemed to say, “Are you kidding me?” before joining her at the window.

“Michiru-san, please tell me you felt that energy this morning.” Minako stated this with a serious look, and Michiru knew it was something which needed to be addressed immediately.

“I did,” she said, looking out the window with a sigh. “It was brief, though, and I didn’t feel it to be a threat, so I left matters to you all.”

“It wouldn’t be that big a deal,” Minako began, “if it hadn’t happened just two weeks ago as well.”

Michiru quickly turned to look at Minako, to see if perhaps what she said was a joke. Instead, she was met with the stern eyes of a leader, eyes which bore a strong sense of duty.

“When did it happen?”

“The morning you were ill. You were sleeping, I’m sure, but I find it strange Setsuna-san didn’t tell you.” Minako spoke with the firm, mature voice of a leader; a far cry from the pop sensation she was quickly becoming. Both turned to look out the window, and they spoke in low, serious tones.

“What did you discover two weeks ago?” Michiru asked.

“It occurred near Juuban Elementary, so Ami-chan was able to locate its exact location on her sensors.”

“Was it big?” “No; only a couple seconds long. Rei says that it didn’t feel negative.”

“Hmm.” They both thought for a moment, and Minako continued.

“Rei determined that this morning’s surge was also not a threat.”

“That’s what I felt as well. And it was just as brief?”

“Yes.”

“What actions have you taken?” Michiru asked, casting her eyes downward.

“Rei has asked permission to handle any situation that may arise,” Minako answered with a sigh. “She says she doesn’t want us to worry, that we should just focus on the concert. But,” Minako paused, and placed a hand upon the window. “I think- No, I _know_ there’s something she’s not telling me about this whole situation.”

“And the princess?” Michiru asked, bringing Minako back from her thoughts.

“Rei feels it's best not to worry her.”

“I agree.”

“I do, too.”

The sound of a piano in the midst of a crescendo startled them, and they both turned quickly around to face the offender.

“G-good morning, Tenoh-san. How long have you been here?” Michiru asked, her voice wavering with nerves.

“A few minutes,” Haruka mumbled, not ceasing her playing.

“Is that so?” Michiru stepped away from the window, moving just a couple steps closer to the piano. She hadn’t known Tenoh very long, but Michiru could tell that the usually chipper pianist was upset this morning.

 _Did she hear what we were discussing?_ thought Michiru. Chancing a glance at Minako, she could tell that the younger woman shared her worry.

“You should have said something,” Michiru said as she retrieved her violin. “You startled me. And that was the bridge near the end of the song, wasn’t it? Have you been sitting there playing that whole time?”

“I thought it better not to interrupt whatever it was you two were discussing so secretively,” Haruka replied as she finished playing the piece. “Yes, I played the entire song. And as for startling you,” she began, spinning to face the other two, “you ought to be more aware of your surroundings.” Haruka smirked at Michiru, but before the violinist could snipe back Minako spoke up.

“Excuse me, are you the new accompanist?” Minako asked, her eyes sparkling excitedly.

“I am.”

“Woohoo!” Minako exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

Michiru covered a small smile as she stepped between the other two. “Tenoh-san, meet Aino Minako; Minako-chan, this is Tenoh Haruka.”

“Michiru-san,” Minako started, resting a hand on Michiru’s shoulder and using the other one to point at Haruka. “I like this accompanist a _lot_ better than the old guy from last time.”

“Shouldn’t you wait until after rehearsal before you decide that?” Haruka asked, giving Minako a puzzled look.

Giggling, it was Michiru that answered the question. “She’s not talking about your piano playing, Tenoh-san.”

“Oh.” Haruka looked between the other two when realization slowly dawned on her. “Oh!” As she turned back to face the keyboard in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, she could hear the other two laughing in amusement. Sighing, Haruka began playing the piano, and her thoughts quickly returned to what had happened that morning.

Michiru recognized the piece immediately. It was the piece Haruka had composed; the one Michiru had been picking out on the piano last week. Haruka had since played it a few times during their rehearsal breaks, and Michiru had quickly memorized the melody. Because of her newfound familiarity with the tune, Michiru was able to tell that Haruka was not playing with the same spirit that she usually did.

In addition to this, Michiru had witnessed firsthand yesterday that Haruka was actually quite a flirt, as proven by her interactions with Usagi. Therefore it struck Michiru as odd that Haruka had actually been a bit surprised, as she had not countered Minako’s comment with a barb of her own.

These observations confirmed Michiru’s suspicion that something was bothering the woman who just yesterday had been unnaturally cheerful when tolerating Michiru’s stubbornness.

Haruka had since finished playing the piece, and so Michiru began a brief warm-up on her violin while Minako did the same vocally. At one point Michiru was able to catch Minako’s eye, and Minako sent her a grin, as if to say, _“Don’t worry, I don’t think she was listening to us.”_

They soon began practicing the set of Minako’s songs, and the three sounds blended unnaturally well. Michiru, though, was having trouble focusing on her work. Instead, her thoughts were focused on the woman at the piano.

_Why is it bothering me so much that there is something so obviously bothering her?_

Glancing at Minako, who had taken a water break, Michiru’s thoughts continued.

_Minako doesn’t seem to have noticed anything, so it must not be affecting her playing enough to alert others._

Playing through the set again, Michiru was able to push her thoughts aside long enough to focus on the music. It was Haruka that took a break next, and Michiru watched as the tall woman rushed out of the studio. Sighing, she took a seat by the window, resting her violin in her lap.

“Michiru-san, what’s wrong?” Minako asked, drawing Michiru’s attention.

“I’m just a bit confused,” Michiru answered with a sigh.

“Care to explain?” Minako dragged a chair next to Michiru and sat down, a bottle of water in her hands.

“Tenoh-san,” Michiru started, looking down at the violin in her hands. “There’s something on her mind, and it’s affecting her playing, even if just a little bit. She’s getting all the correct notes, and it sounds alright, but it lacks the energy she usually plays with.” There was a pause then as Michiru was unsure of what else to say. She looked to Minako with a morose smile.

“First of all, let me just say that Tenoh is a total hottie.” Minako sighed and stole a moment to daydream before returning her attention to Michiru. “Secondly, these things can easily be explained.”

“How so?”

Minako held up one finger. “First of all, you may say she’s ‘off her game,’ so to speak, but the way the two of you play together is better than you’ve ever played with anyone. I can’t help but to remember that all of your previous accompanists have been men.”

“Male or female has nothing to do with it, Minako-chan. And if you’re thinking what I think you are, you’re wrong.”

“Say what you want, but it’s obvious you two are close.”

Michiru burst out into laughter, puzzling Minako. Minako stared at the laughing woman, begging for an explanation.

“Sorry, it’s just that-”

“Just what, Michiru-san?”

Finally, Michiru was able to stop laughing. “You couldn’t be more wrong, Minako-chan.”

“What?”

“We argue all the time,” Michiru sighed, standing from her seat and setting the violin down in her place. Turning to look out the window again, she caught a glimpse of Tenoh-san returning towards the building’s door, and she continued. “Just yesterday we had a rather vicious argument. Thankfully Usagi-chan was there, and she was able to mediate things.” Minako indicated for Michiru to continue, deciding she would talk to Usagi later. “That’s why I’m so confused. I don’t _dislike_ her, but I don’t particularly _like_ her, either. So why am I so bothered by the fact that there is something bothering her?”

Michiru stood looking out the window forlornly, lost in her confusion. Minako moved to stand next to her, a small, teasing smile on her face.

“You know, Michiru-chan,” Minako began, excitement present in her tone. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you really were-”

_**KNOCK KNOCK** _

Minako and Michiru both spun quickly around to find Haruka standing at attention in the doorway.

“Ahem,” Haruka sounded, clearing her throat. “Tenoh Haruka is now entering the studio.” Haruka shot Michiru a challenging smirk as she stepped inside, but then she froze.

Minako was laughing hysterically, an outcome Haruka had predicted. When she shot Michiru a smirk, she had expected a similar gesture in return. However, instead of the scowl Haruka had grown accustomed to, she was startled to find a look of relief on Michiru’s face.

It was a pleasant smile, one that Haruka quickly determined she wanted to see again.

Recovering from being taken aback, Haruka continued walking to the piano. “Shall we finish up here?” she offered, casting a look between the other two.

Michiru nodded and recovered her violin, then went to stand beside the piano. Minako moved closer as well, stealing glances at both Haruka and Michiru.

Minako may have been laughing hysterically, but she had seen the whole thing. Nothing escaped the eyes of the [self-proclaimed] goddess of love and beauty.

*~*~*~*~*

“Good-bye, Aino-san.” The rehearsal had ended, and Haruka sat behind the piano, watching as Minako gathered her things.

“Good-bye, Tenoh-san,” Minako said as she grabbed her purse. “Good-bye, Michiru-san. I’ll see you both in a couple days.” With that, Minako turned and left the studio, Haruka and Michiru watching as she disappeared out the doorway.

“She reminds me a bit of Usagi-san,” Haruka said, turning to face Michiru. The smaller woman was setting her violin in its case with great care, and Haruka could tell that the instrument was very important to her.

“A bit, yes,” Michiru replied as she snapped the case shut.

“You have good friends,” Haruka added, smiling towards Michiru. “You all care a great deal about one another.” Turning back to the ivory keys, Haruka began to play the song she’d written.

Michiru watched Haruka’s back as she played, and she could tell that whatever had been bothering the pianist that morning had returned to haunt her. Sighing, Michiru slowly moved towards the piano. She had been relieved when Haruka had returned from her break earlier and joked with them. For Michiru, it was a sign that Haruka had finally resolved her issues and had returned to her usual self. However, Michiru could tell that that was no longer the case. And, once again, Michiru was confused as to why it bothered her to see Haruka disheartened.

_Maybe… what’s bothering her is something that would bother me as well, and I’m picking up on those feelings. That must be it._

“Tenoh-san,” Michiru began, coming to a stop beside the piano bench.

“Hmm?” Haruka replied, her fingers never leaving the keys.

“I know that we’re not exactly on great terms with each other, and it may be a bit forward of me to ask about it, but I can tell that there is something on your mind that is upsetting you, and…” Michiru stood holding her breath, her hands clenched at her sides, nervously awaiting Haruka’s reply.

Haruka ceased playing then and rested her hands by her sides. A moment later she grinned sheepishly, one hand behind her head.

“Sorry, was my playing negatively affected?”

“Not really, no, it’s just that-”

“That’s good. Thanks for asking, Kaioh-san, but it’s nothing much to worry about. My daughter just wasn’t feeling well this morning, that’s all.”

“I see.” Michiru stood staring Haruka in the eyes for a moment before turning abruptly. Grabbing her violin case, she bid Haruka what she felt to be a kind good-bye and then left the studio. She was angry at Haruka for her obviously on-the-spot reply when she had tried to be courteous, but she was most upset with herself for having not been able to ask what she really wanted to ask; angry for not understanding why she was feeling the way she did.

Haruka sighed in relief as she watched Michiru walk away, though she winced when she heard the violinist huff in frustration as she exited.

“Thank you for worrying, Kaioh-san,” she whispered with a sigh. “I’m sorry, but it’s something I can’t talk about with you.”

Grabbing her possessions, Haruka exited the studio with heavy feet.

* * *

Metal hit metal, and the familiar clink of weight machines was heard throughout the wide space. The soft hum of treadmills and elliptical machines, and the steady, trained breathing of the room’s occupants added two more lines of harmony to the tune being sung in the gym that morning.

It was to this song that Makoto found herself adding a fast and exhausting percussion line. In an area of the building reserved for such activities as wrestling, boxing, and martial arts, she was hard at work with a small punching bag, connecting with it in a fast, unfaltering rhythm.

Finishing her last set, Makoto rested in a nearby chair and took a look around. Sweat gleaned off the skin of able-bodied men and women throughout the room. A shout, followed by a yell, and the familiar “oomph” of a body hitting mats caught her attention, and she turned towards the sparring area.

“Wow, new kid! That’s the second one in a row! And you said you haven’t trained in how long? Remind me to never spar with you, “out of shape” or not!”

Laughter carried across the gym, and Makoto shook her head at the onlooker’s outburst. _She’s defeated three people already, huh?_ _This ought to be interesting._ She watched as the newest member of the gym’s unofficial sparring club accepted another challenge, and was still watching a few minutes later as the challenger was swiftly defeated.

“Kino-san.”

Makoto jumped slightly, but quickly recognized the voice, and did her best to hide her surprise as she stood and turned to face its owner.

“Nakata-sensei,” she replied with a polite bow. “It’s been a long time.” _I last trained with him just after I awoke as Jupiter._

“Too long, Kino-san. It’s good to see you’ve kept up with your training.”

Makoto knew better than to ask how he knew. He’d need only to watch someone for a few moments and he could accurately gage their strength and weaknesses. She stood in silence next to the man that taught her everything she knows. He was sharp for his age, and probably just as fast, and she was certain that he could still beat her. _Heck, he’d probably give Jupiter a run for her money._ She could see that right now he was analyzing the new member, and was undoubtedly planning to have Makoto spar with the newcomer.

“She’s taken on five people already. The first two were losses; the last three have been wins,” he stated calmly, Makoto dreading what she knew was coming.

“So you did notice, Sensei? How strong she is?” she asked, knowing further explanation was not needed. Nakata-sensei nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off the newest match in the sparring arena.

“Indeed, she is a strong woman. I’ve only known two others just as strong. One is home right now, babysitting our grandchild. I believe you know the other.”

Seeing the glint in his eyes, Makoto nodded in understanding and prepared for her next step. Nakata-sensei gave another gentle bow, and indicated for Makoto to lean closer. He whispered his last words of advice and left the gym. Makoto in turn made her way to the sparring ring with a new sense of wonder.

* * *

Setsuna cast a strange look at the door as she stood to answer it. The knock came just before noon, but she hadn’t been expecting any visitors. Opening the door, she was greeted by a half-smiling, half-scowling Michiru.

“Hi Michiru. To what do I owe this honor?” Setsuna joked.

“Ugh, you sound just like her,” Michiru said as she stepped through the open door.

“Who’s ‘her’?” Setsuna asked, excusing Michiru’s behavior with a shake of her head. Returning to the kitchen, she set about preparing some tea.

“ ‘Her’ would be my new accompanist. Enough of that, though. I need to ask you about something.” Michiru shot Setsuna a hard glance to which Setsuna replied with a gesture for Michiru to take a seat.

“Okay then.” Setsuna emerged from the kitchen area with a small tray of tea. “I’m hungry, so I’m going to make something for lunch. Would you like something to eat?” Setsuna set the tray before Michiru and returned to the kitchenette. If there was anything that she had learned in her many, many years of life, it was that food helped to calm an upset person.

“Lunch would be wonderful,” Michiru said as she sat down on the sofa. Relaxing into the cushions, she gave a sigh of relief at the touch of comfort. “Sorry, Setsuna; I’ve just been so frustrated lately. And then, with what Minako-chan told me yesterday, I-”

“Minako-chan?” Setsuna repeated, retrieving some items from the refrigerator. She was, admittedly, not a wonderful cook, but she could certainly make a decent sandwich. “What is it that she said that has you so irritated?”

“There was an energy spike two weeks ago,” Michiru stated, her voice somewhat cold.

“Ouch!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Setsuna answered. “I just nicked myself with the knife.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Michiru asked, returning to the conversation as she moved to help Setsuna in the kitchen. As Setsuna washed her cut, Michiru set about preparing the food. “If I had I known it had happened once before, I would have taken yesterday’s incident more seriously.”

Setsuna paused in a moment of hesitation before she answered.

_I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to remain ignorant of what you said. Until yesterday morning, I didn’t see any harm in what I’d done._

“You were sick,” Setsuna began in a half-truth, returning to relieve Michiru of her duties. “I figured it better not to have you worry about it when you should have been focused on recovering. Not to mention everything else you had to worry about on top… of… that.” Setsuna’s voice trailed off as she froze, dropping the bread that she’d been holding.

“Setsuna?” Michiru gasped, taking a hold of the older woman and leading her to a chair. “Setsuna, what’s wrong?”

“I forgot,” Setsuna mumbled, finding her voice again. “Michiru, I forgot to tell you,” she continued, motioning for Michiru to take a seat next to her.

“Forgot to tell me what?” Michiru asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Michiru-chan, you may be in bigger trouble than we originally thought.” Setsuna looked her straight in the eyes and Michiru knew then that this was something serious.

“How so?” she asked nervously.

“It occurred to me a couple days later. That woman would have needed your key to get into your apartment. Michiru, if she searched your purse…”

“Oh, no,” Michiru sighed, intuiting what it was Setsuna was worried about. She slumped into the chair and covered her face with her hands.

“Michiru,” Setsuna began, knowing it had to be said aloud to fully realize its importance. “It’s very possible that your mystery woman knows that you are Sailor Neptune. Please tell me that you remember giving her the key.”

“I… I don’t remember.”

* * *

_“Do not hesitate to rely on the strength of the warrior hidden within you.”_

Nakata-sensei’s words reverberated in Makoto’s mind.

_Does he know? If so, how long has he known? Or was that just more of the sage advice he always used to spout?_

Makoto was in the locker room at the gym, her thoughts focused on what had occurred not too long ago. She had stepped up to challenge the gym’s newcomer, and she was now trying to remember it in detail. The sound of someone next to her drew her attention, and she looked up to find her prior opponent standing beside her, offering her hand.

“Hey, great stuff out there, Miss…”

“Kino. Kino Makoto,” Makoto answered, shaking the offered hand. The first match had gone to her opponent.

A powerful right-punch caught Makoto off-guard and she bowed out immediately. The second round was closer, and the two were evenly matched until the very end. Makoto had unknowingly tapped Jupiter’s powers for just an instant; not enough to fully activate her powers, but enough for her to gain an advantage and score a victory. She felt guilty about the win, though, and asked for a third duel.

“It was great sparring with you, Kino-san. You’re an excellent fighter. I’m Tenoh, by the way; Tenoh Haruka.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tenoh-san.”

The third contest was a draw. They fought continuously, neither of them taking a lead. After some hesitation, Makoto had decided to rely on Jupiter’s strength for just one hit. This time, however, Tenoh blocked it, and continued to match her blow for blow afterwards.

Makoto stood then to go shower, replaying the last fight in her mind.

_This Tenoh is awfully strong to stand her own against even just a small fraction of Jupiter’s strength._

When she returned to the common room Makoto found that Tenoh had left, so she changed quickly and exited the locker room.

“Kino-san.” Upon hearing her name, Makoto turned to find Tenoh propped against the wall by the locker room door. She stood still as Tenoh walked up to her, gym bag on her shoulder.

“Did you need something, Tenoh-san?” Makoto asked, eyeing the taller woman suspiciously.

“I enjoyed our matches today. You’re a great fighter.”

“Thanks,” Makoto replied with a shy smile. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Haruka nodded, and then indicated for Makoto to walk with her as the two left the gym. Makoto, for her part, didn’t question why she followed this stranger’s directions without a second thought.

“Because you’re such a good fighter,” Haruka began in a friendly tone, looking over at Makoto, “I’m certain that you feel the same way I do.”

“And that is?” Makoto asked, puzzled.

“We stand at one win each; we need a tiebreaker. Do you have any ideas?” Haruka asked, granting Makoto a challenging smile.

“A tiebreaker, huh?” Makoto repeated, stroking her chin in thought. Tenoh was right; Makoto did have an urge to settle the matter. As she stood thinking of what could be used to determine a final winner, the Crown Gaming Center across the street caught her attention.

 _That’s it!_ she thought, grinning up at Haruka.

“Say, Tenoh-san, how about a race?”

* * *

“So; no rehearsal today?” Rei asked as she and Minako made their way down the busy Tokyo street. Minako had called to invite Rei to lunch, and Rei, having no other plans, had agreed to join her. Indecisive as to where they wanted to eat, the pair wandered the Tokyo streets side by side, hoping to chance upon something appetizing. While Minako had been interested in numerous articles of clothing and various other accessories, something edible was yet to catch her eye as she window shopped.

“No; no rehearsal,” Minako answered, taking a hold of Rei’s hand to bring her to a stop.

“How’d you get so lucky?” Rei asked, blushing at the contact and watching Minako as she eyed a particular necklace on display. After a moment of daydreaming, Minako turned from the window with a sigh and continued walking.

“We all did really well together yesterday. Tenoh-san suggested we should take a couple days off, and Michiru-san agreed. So I’m free tomorrow, too. No rehearsals until Friday.”

“The day before the concert?”

“Yes,” answered Minako, pausing to look at a gown on display in an upscale boutique.

“Congratulations on being so talented,” Rei said with a light laugh.

“Thanks,” Minako replied, again sighing as she turned from the window.

“Come now, Mina; no more sighing; one day you’ll be able to afford all those things.” Rei placed a comforting hand on Minako’s shoulder, and Minako covered it with one of her own. Again Rei blushed, though she wasn’t sure why.

“You’re right, Rei; I can’t give up now; not when I’m this close.” Rei nodded, and Minako was about to continue walking when something across the street caught her attention.

“Speaking of giving up,” she began again, pointing across the street. “That dark shadow continuously banging its head on the table over there in the Crown; isn’t that Mako-chan?”

“Eh?” Rei grunted, following the path of Minako’s extended finger. “I think you’re right.”

“What do you say we have burgers and fries for lunch?” Minako asked, casting Rei a sly smile.

“Agreed,” Rei answered, her smile equally as sly.

*~*~*~*~*

“Ma-ko-chan,” Minako teased, poking Makoto in the cheek on each syllable. Rei sat down across from the unresponsive Makoto, and Minako joined her with a sigh a moment later.

“No one’s home,” Rei said with a small laugh. Makoto had since stopped banging her head on the table, and now sat with her cheek glued to the table’s surface, staring straight out the window.

“C’mon, Mako-chan,” Minako pleaded, reaching out to shake Makoto back into reality. “Whatever happened, it can’t have been that bad. Look,” Minako paused to point at a little boy outside, who stood crying at his mother’s feet. “That expression you’re wearing is scaring the children.”

Rei laughed at the observation, but still there was no response from Makoto, so Minako and Rei sighed in resignation. Solving Makoto’s problems would have to come later. For now, they were hungry. As if on cue their food arrived, and the two began to hold conversation while Makoto remained unresponsive across from them.

“So, Mina-chan, what is it you wanted to discuss?” Rei asked, enjoying a bite of her food. It was just a usual hamburger, but as hungry as Rei was no food had ever tasted better.

“Oh, that’s right!” Minako exclaimed, remembering the purpose behind their outing. Reaching inside her purse, she retrieved an envelope and set it before Rei.

“What’s this?”

“It’s your pass for the concert this weekend.” Minako smiled and gulped her drink.

“Oh.” Rei stashed the envelope in her own purse, but not without first taking the opportunity to use it to poke the dark shadow positioned across the table. Still there was no response.

“Not just ‘oh,’ Rei-chan,” Minako said, taking a sip of her drink. “It’s a charity concert, so…” She trailed off, a bit hesitant to continue.

“So… what? You always get us passes, don’t you?” Rei looked at Minako now, confused by the other’s shy behavior, but then returned to her food.

“ _So_ , because it’s a charity concert I can only get one person in for free, and I chose _you_ , Rei.” Minako was looking down, her hands clenching the hem of her skirt.

“Oh. Oh!” Rei turned to Minako to say thank you and caught a glimpse of her blushing face, but Minako then left the table hurriedly, using the excuse of needing a refill and more napkins. Rei turned back to her food and leaned forward to take a sip of drink, resting her chin in her hands.

“Why me?” she wondered aloud with a sigh. “Usagi’s a bigger fan of her music.” “You’re an idiot, Rei,” a gravelly voice answered and Rei jumped in her seat.

“Holy crap, Mako-chan! You scared the heck out of me!”

“Sorry,” Makoto deadpanned, her face still one with the table top.

“You _should_ be sorry! And if you’re going to talk to me, sit up! You’re mumbling.”

Makoto pushed herself free of the table with a reluctant sigh, only to sink down low into the bench cushion.

“Now,” started Rei, “what do you mean I’m an idiot?”

“That’s something you need to figure out on your own, Rei-chan.” Makoto spoke as if her soul were drained with every word.

“What?”

“Ah, Mako-chan!” Minako exclaimed upon returning to the table. “I’m glad to see you’ve returned to the world of the living. Well, almost,” she added, noting Makoto’s wilting posture.

“Hey Mina-chan.” Makoto greeted her emotionlessly.

“Wow. What happened to you?”

“Yes, do tell,” Rei chimed in, offering Makoto some fries.

“It’s kind of a long story,” Makoto said, stealing a fry from the offered basket.

“Then make it as short as possible.”

“I was slaughtered,” Makoto stated, her eyes telling she was content to leave it at that.

“Okay, too short,” Minako whined, ignoring Makoto’s unspoken plea to drop the subject. “Who slaughtered you, and how?”

Makoto sighed before eating another fry. She hid down in the booth then, and the other two listened as her voice floated across the table. “It was a newcomer at the gym. We sparred for a while and came out with identical records of one win and one loss each. She suggested we decide on a tiebreaker, and I, confident that I would win, proposed that we stake it on a race.”

“You don’t mean…” Rei began.

“…she beat you at _your_ game?” Minako finished, her tone betraying her disbelief.

“She didn’t just beat me; she lapped me.” Makoto sighed again, this time bringing an arm across her eyes.

“Wow; that’s surprising,” Rei stated. While not herself a gamer, she knew that Minako had been trying to beat Makoto at that game for quite a while.

“Nobody’s ever beaten you at that racing game, Mako-chan! You had the high record! Just who was this woman?”

“Ehehe. That’s where this tale gets even more twisted.” Makoto sat up again and looked straight at Minako and Rei, who both shrunk back defensively from her frightening, hollow features. “As it turns out, I have horrible luck, because this woman was not only an excellent fighter, but as fate would have it, she’s an ex-racer.”

“You don’t mean…”

“Oh, yes; she used to race cars for a living. And apparently, her skills are just as amazing in the videogame world as they are in real life.”

“Does this mystery woman have a name?” asked Rei, surprised by the amount of interest she was exhibiting.

“Tenoh Haruka,” Makoto answered with her heaviest sigh of the afternoon.

“Tenoh Haruka?” Minako asked incredulously.

“Yeah; you know her?”

“Rei-chan,” Minako started, turning to Rei with a look of wonder on her face. “Tenoh Haruka is the new accompanist for the concert this weekend.”

“What?”

“Wow,” began Makoto, her voice finally showing a bit more life. “To think that we would both know her; small world, huh?”

“Yeah; are you sure you haven’t met her at all, Rei-chan?” Minako asked, casting Rei a curious look.

“I can’t say that I’ve been so lucky,” Rei answered with a smile.

“Oh! Speaking of Tenoh-san,” Minako said, smiling excitedly. “There is definitely something stirring between her and Michiru-san.”

“Oh, boy; here you go again,” mumbled Rei as she polished off her drink.

“No, really! You should have seen the looks they were giving each other. Michiru-san denied the whole thing, of course. She said that they actually fight most of the time.”

“Why do I feel like I believe Michiru-san more than I do you?” Makoto teased with a light smile.

“Oh, come on, now! Don’t forget who I am! I can tell these kinds of things easily; it’s the people involved that can never see things for what they are.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Makoto said with a smile, glancing between Minako and Rei. The racing game in the distance behind them caught her attention, and in an instant her teasing smile disappeared, and she began smacking her head on the table once again.

* * *

Rei stared into the dark, focused eyes of her father. They had agreed to meet for dinner tonight, the first time in three months, and Rei had been surprised when her busy father had arrived on time to give her a ride to the restaurant. She had been even more surprised when she saw her father leave his cell phone in the car. In fact, Prime Minister Hino’s appearance was so un-businesslike that had it not been for the security forces present at the door and his deep set eyes, Rei would not have recognized this man as her father.

“Father,” Rei began, somewhat tentatively, wary of saying something she shouldn’t. “What are you wearing?”

“What, this old outfit?” Hino replied, pointing at his clothes. “It’s just khakis and a nice polo shirt.”

“I know,” Rei said, her face contorting into a half-smile. “But, it looks weird. Here I thought you slept in a business suit.”

“Come now, Rei-chan, look where we are. I couldn’t show up here in a suit and tie.”

“That’s true,” Rei muttered, looking around the small restaurant. It was an eatery which specialized in American cuisine: hotdogs, hamburgers, ribs, t-bone steaks. It had a very, very casual atmosphere, as exhibited by the young construction workers next to them that were stripped down to their tank tops. Luckily, her father had been considerate enough to call Rei ahead of time and tell her not to worry about dressing nicely.

“Besides,” Hino said, interrupting his daughter’s thoughts. “People aren’t as likely to recognize me dressed like this.”

“Another good point,” Rei said, reaching for her soda.

“So, Rei, tell me,” Hino began in a tone Rei knew meant he was shifting into ‘family business,’ as he liked to call it. “How was your day today?”

“The usual,” Rei said with a small sigh. “I got up, did my chores, and then went out to lunch with Minako-chan.”

“And how was lunch?” Hino asked, taking a bite of his own food.

“It was… interesting,” Rei answered with a sheepish smile, remembering Minako’s blushing face and Makoto’s self-destructive behavior.

“That’s good to hear. And how have your friends been lately? Have they been successful in their endeavors?”

Rei sighed before addressing her father’s question. She was sure the questions would keep coming one after the other in rapid-fire succession, all posed with a tone of utmost importance.

_You can change the way you look, Father, but you’re still a politician at heart._

“Well… Mina-chan’s career is starting to take root, thanks to Michiru-san. Mako-chan’s almost done with culinary school, Ami-chan starts her residency in a couple days, and Usagi-chan is still happily married.” Rei answered his question with a trained tongue, knowing that her father asked the question but didn’t want an elaborate answer. She was surprised, however, when her father continued on the subject, instead of firing another question.

“The reason I’m asking, Rei, is because I’m wondering how happy you are right now.” Rei stared at her father, unsure of how to answer, and so Hino continued. “Obviously you’re not upset or depressed, but I _am_ wondering if you’d be interested in a change to your daily routine.”

“I’m not sure I understand, Father,” Rei said, taking another sip.

Hino took a gulp of his drink before continuing. “Recently one of my aide’s positions has been made available. Are you interested?”

“What does it entail?” Rei inquired, giving her father her full attention.

“Your main responsibilities would be basic activities; paperwork, scheduling, and research. You’d accompany me to discussions, panels, debates, speeches, you name it. Not all of them mind you, but a good number of them. And, seeing as you are my daughter, I’ll see if I can’t have you present during the talks most people only read about in political thrillers.”

Prime Minister Hino droned on about the perks of the job: a salary, government paid transportation, college stipends, medical benefits, and even an apartment. Rei was interested in all these things, but it was something her father said earlier that made her want the job.

_With this position, I can easily keep watch of that Taizó._

“I’ll do it,” Rei said, interrupting her father who was still soliciting the position. “I would like to take the job.”

“Wonderful,” Hino stated with a miniscule amount of excitement which did not escape Rei’s ears. “You’d only work on weekdays, of course, so you can return to the shrine on the weekends, and…”

As her father began to cover the important details, Rei couldn’t help but to feel a small amount of nervous excitement.

_Watch out, Taizó; here I come._

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 2: Endless Rain (Part 4 - Final)

* * *

Haruka, armed with a tray of drinks, whistled the first few measures of a new melody as she made her way down the hallway to the studio. Having taken two days off, she decided that offering Kaioh a cup of tea might be an effective method to keep the other woman in good spirits upon seeing each other. Of course, she hadn’t forgotten that Aino would be there, which made three drinks: two coffees and one tea. And, on the off chance that Ishikawa should show his face, she was equipped with an extra cup of caffeine.

Nearing the studio entrance, she heard the faint sound of voices inside and stopped whistling. Tiptoeing closer, she eavesdropped on what she assumed to be an important conversation.

“It’s a shame to hear you say that, Kaioh-san. You’re a great musician.”

_Ishikawa-san. Good thing I grabbed an extra coffee._

“That may be, but it’s for the best that I quit while I’m just barely ahead.”

_Kaioh-san, of course._

“You’re sure this is what you want to do?”

“I’m sure; the concert tomorrow will be my last.”

Haruka heard Ishikawa sigh heavily, and it wasn’t hard for her to imagine the look of disappointment on his face. She could just as easily imagine a soft smile of resignation on Kaioh’s.

“Well then, I’ll go submit the paperwork,” Ishikawa said, and Haruka could hear him shuffle towards the doorway. “I’d hate to see your career end so abruptly, though, so I’ll list you as officially going on sabbatical. That’ll give you a grace period, in case you change your mind.”

“Okay,” Michiru said with a small laugh. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Kaioh-san,” Ishikawa began, pausing in the doorframe. His voice held a tone of sincerity not often found in managers in the entertainment industry, and Haruka was sure that Kaioh was giving him her full attention. “I don’t care how long it takes,” he continued, a broad, expectant smile reaching his lips. “I know you’ll return with a masterpiece.”

Haruka watched as Ishikawa gave a slight bow, likely returning a bow from Kaioh. Then she braced herself as he turned and nearly walked right into her.

“Oh, Tenoh-san!” Ishikawa said with another slight nod, eyeing the coffee in Haruka’s hands enviously.

“Good morning, Ishikawa-san,” Haruka replied, returning the greeting and handing the short man a cup of coffee.

“Thank you!” he exclaimed, taking a sip and then looking up at Haruka with a wide, toothy grin. “You’re quickly becoming one of my favorite people, Tenoh-kun.”

“That’s good to hear,” Haruka said with a chuckle. “It’s always a good thing when your employer likes having you around.” She watched as Ishikawa walked away laughing, and then turned back around to find Kaioh standing in the doorway.

“Good morning,” Haruka offered.

“Good morning,” Michiru returned, stealing the tea from the tray and making her way towards the window. “Who said one of these was for you?” Haruka joked as she entered the studio. She decided to use the line as a way to test Michiru’s mood, but the moment she said it she feared she might have made a mistake.

“ _I_ did,” Michiru answered, turning to Haruka with a small grin. Haruka in turn sighed in relief, happy to have not somehow upset the seemingly sensitive violinist. “And thank you; I see that, being as intuitive as you are, you’ve quickly learned that I prefer tea to coffee.”

Haruka gave a shrug as if to say, _Well, yeah_ , and then took one of the remaining cups and maneuvered it around her back.

“And I, of course, _love_ coffee,” said Minako, taking the cup Haruka had offered her. “How did you know I was there, Tenoh-san?”

“Instinct,” Haruka said with another cool shrug. “I always know when a pretty girl is nearby.”

“You’re an ‘A’ in my book, Tenoh-san,” Minako said, winking at Haruka and nearly downing the coffee in one gulp. She shot Michiru a glance as she continued. “You just keep getting more impressive.”

“Glad to hear it,” Haruka began with a small laugh. “Though, Kaioh-san may be inclined to disagree.”

It was Michiru’s turn to deliver the, _Well, yeah_ , shrug as she turned her back on the other two. A few minutes later the rehearsal was in full swing and music drifted out the open window. People on the street below would pause and listen for a moment before continuing on their ways.

* * *

“First of all, let me say congratulations to all of you for being here today. Your hard work and dedication…”

Ami stifled a yawn as the director of Juuban General Hospital droned on in his welcoming speech to the group of newly certified physicians before him. It was a small group of about fifteen, and among them they specialized in eight different fields of study. Ami, yet undecided on her specialty, was momentarily interested in finding some way to stay awake. As she glanced around the small conference room in which they were all gathered, her eyes met her mother’s, who scolded her with one of those looks that only a mother can give. Smiling embarrassedly, Ami returned her focus to the director.

As his speech ended and they were dismissed, Ami hurried to catch up to her mother in the small flood of bodies. She had been assigned to shadow the elder Dr. Mizuno for the first week and was eager to officially begin working.

“Are you ready?” Dr. Mizuno asked as Ami caught up to her, a warm smile on her face.

“Yes,” Ami replied excitedly.

“Good,” Dr. Mizuno answered with a small nod, and they began their walk through the hospital. “If anybody gives you any trouble, just let me know. I’ll vouch for your credentials.”

Ami, at the ripe age of twenty-two, had succeeded on the very fast track in medical school. She was, on average, four years younger than the other graduates. It was expected that patients would be wary of having such a young doctor tend to their medical needs. Ami was ready for it all, though; she was ready for the skeptics and the envious. Being a doctor was her dream.

“I’m not worried, Mother,” Ami said, giving her mother a reassuring smile. “If questions arise, I’ll prove my value through my work.”

Dr. Mizuno nodded her approval and the two continued through the hospital in silence. As they passed all the familiar signs, Ami’s eyes widened in surprise when she realized their destination.

“Mother, why are we headed to the pediatric wing?” Ami asked with a curiosity-laden voice. “Aren’t all of your patients adults?”

“All but one,” her mother sighed, “and I’d like you to meet him.”

They rounded one last corner and her mother came to a stop in front of a closed door. The room was large enough for four patients, but as Ami glanced at the name plate she was grateful to see that there was only one patient lodged at the time.

Miyazawa Kenji.

Dr. Mizuno knocked and then entered the room as Ami followed right behind her.

“Dr. Mizuno,” a woman said as she stood up to greet them; Ami guessed the woman to be about thirty, and from her disheveled appearance she seemed to have not slept much in days.

“Good morning, Akiko-san,” Dr. Mizuno greeted with a sincere smile. “How is Kenji-kun this morning?”

“Same as yesterday,” Akiko sighed, going to sit beside Kenji on the bed. “I’ve been reading his favorite story to him, and I like to think he’s smiling more today.”

“I think you’re right.”

Ami watched as her mother moved beside the bed and grasped a small hand. As curiosity washed over her, Ami also moved closer to the child, her mind kicking into overdrive. The rest of the world was tuned out as Ami studied the small boy before her.

“That’s my daughter, Ami,” Dr. Mizuno said, noticing Akiko’s glances. “As of today, she is also Dr. Mizuno.”

“Do you think she can help Kenji?” Akiko asked, her voice laced with hope. “She’s just a child herself.”

“At my age I could say the same about you,” joked Dr. Mizuno, bringing a slight blush to Akiko’s cheeks. “There’s no doubt in my mind that Ami can help your son. She may still be a child, but she’s a brilliant child, and I believe in her entirely.”

Both women turned to look at Ami, who hadn’t moved from the foot of the bed. Ami stood staring at Kenji’s peaceful face, trying to determine who or what could have done this to such an innocent child, her hands tightly gripping the hem of her skirt. A few moments later Ami’s face set in a fierce determination, and then she turned quickly and left the room. Dr. Mizuno exchanged a brief good-bye with Akiko and then followed her daughter outside.

“Ami?” she called, bringing Ami back to her senses. Ami took a deep breath and leaned against the wall as she tried to regain her composure.

“Ami, what’s wrong?”

“Mother… Kenji-kun is the youngest coma victim, isn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“I thought so.” Ami paused for a moment and then continued. “When I stared at him lying there in that bed, I suddenly welled up with anger at whatever it is that did this to him.” Ami looked her mother in the eyes for a moment, her emotions clearly present in her own. “I’ve decided, Mother.”

“What have you decided, Ami?” Dr. Mizuno asked, unsure of the meaning behind her daughter’s words. “My specialty,” Ami said, pushing off the wall and taking a firm stance. “I am going to focus on the coma victims. I know I’m young and others will doubt me, but I need all information and inquiries directed to and through me.”

“Ami,” Dr. Mizuno gasped, staring at her daughter in wonder. “Just now… you said _whatever_ did this to him, not _whomever_. You know something, don’t you?”

Ami answered her mother’s question with the nod of her head.

“Mother,” she began, moving to look in the window at Kenji. She placed a hand against the glass and bowed her head just slightly as she continued. “It’s only a hunch, and it might be arrogant of me to say this, but…” Ami’s voice trailed nervously, but then she turned around to once again show her mother a fierce determination.

_That anger was not mine; that was Sailor Mercury’s._

“I am the only doctor in the world that can save that boy.”

* * *

Michiru waved good-bye to Minako and then sat down with a heavy sigh. She stroked the violin in her lap absentmindedly, staring at the empty space before her. Haruka, who had been watching Michiru out of the corner of her eye, finished gathering her music and then moved towards the downtrodden woman.

“Something wrong, Kaioh-san?” Haruka asked as she knelt before the violinist.

“Oh, Tenoh-san!” Michiru exclaimed, startled by Haruka’s close proximity. “Sorry, did I space out for a moment?” Haruka nodded an affirmation, and Michiru bowed her head with another heavy sigh. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, not daring to look at Haruka as she spoke. “It’s just that… Well…”

“This will be your last concert.” The comment earned Haruka another surprised stare from Michiru. “I kind of… overheard you and Ishikawa-san,” she mumbled, embarrassed at having to admit to eavesdropping.

“It’s alright,” Michiru said with a shake of her head. “I had a feeling that you were out there listening. And hey,” Michiru began with an attempt at a genuine smile, “it makes things easier for me; I don’t have to explain it to you now; you already know it all.”

The two shared an awkward laugh, both unsure of what to say next. Michiru watched as Haruka, still kneeling before her, seemed to struggle with a decision. Raising a hand to cover her smile, Michiru couldn’t help but to give a small laugh at the face Haruka was making. Hearing her laugh, Haruka looked straight at Michiru and put her hands on Michiru’s shoulders.

 _Uh-oh_ , thought Michiru. _Maybe I shouldn’t have laughed_. She was surprised, however, when instead of reprimanding her, Haruka cast a friendly smile.

“Kaioh-san,” she started with a hesitant voice.

“Yes?” answered Michiru, suddenly slightly annoyed. She shrugged her shoulders free of Haruka’s grasp, and Haruka again flushed in embarrassment, this time for having her hands there for so long. It wasn’t the contact that Michiru had disliked, though. Rather, it was Haruka’s position, kneeling before Michiru with her hands on Michiru’s shoulders, which upset her.

It was the same position that she had taken just before she left. And right now, she was the last person Michiru wanted to remember. In Michiru’s opinion, she was to blame for her plummeting career.

Michiru stood suddenly with a huff and moved to place her violin in its case. Haruka, noticing the quick change in Michiru’s attitude, decided to approach things more cautiously.

“Kaioh-san,” Haruka tried again, now standing just a few feet behind Michiru and speaking to the smaller woman’s back. “I know that I’m probably the last person on Earth that you’d want to spend more time with, but… I was wondering if you’d care to join me for lunch. My treat, of course, to thank you for this opportunity you’ve given me.”

“Tenoh-san,” Michiru said with a sigh, her shoulders slumping and her voice a bit hesitant. She paused a moment before turning slowly around to face Haruka. “Tenoh-san, I’ve told you before that I don’t hate you. For some reason, I just-” Michiru stopped suddenly, her eyes growing wide as her face went pale.

“Kaioh-san?” she heard Haruka ask, and she felt her knees begin to buckle. Her breathing became slightly labored, and she was sure she would have fallen had Tenoh not led her gently to a chair.

“Kaioh-san, are you okay? Are you unwell?”

“I’m fine,” Michiru answered a bit too quickly. It had struck swift and hard, but there was no doubting it. She had suddenly realized why she had such a strong wariness of Tenoh Haruka.

_Tenoh Haruka reminds me of **her**. And all the others I thought I was in love with seemingly because they reminded me of **her**._

“I’m fine, Tenoh-san. Thank you for worrying, though.”

_My instincts flared up because my heart didn’t want me to be hurt. Again._

“I’d love to go to lunch,” Michiru answered, casting Haruka an honest smile. _Lunch is a prime opportunity for me. Now that I know why it’s so difficult to be with her, I can work to change that reaction, for Usagi’s sake, at least._

“Great!” Haruka shouted, almost too eagerly. She reached down to grab Michiru’s violin case and then offered Michiru her arm. “It’s a date then,” she said jokingly with a wink.

Michiru gave a small laugh, but for reasons unbeknownst to her, her mirth immediately disappeared upon hearing Haruka’s next words.

“It will be our last lunch together.”

*~*~*~*~*~

“How did you find this place?” Michiru asked as she finished another bite of her meal. “The food is absolutely scrumptious.”

“You like it that much, huh?”

Michiru nodded an affirmation and cast Haruka a small smile. The restaurant had been Haruka’s choice, a small family owned Italian place run by true Italian immigrants. It was tucked in the corner of a block of restaurants featuring an international assortment of foods. As far as Michiru could tell, though, the restaurant wasn’t very popular, even at lunch time, which she quickly considered to be a shame since the food truly was fantastic.

“Ten years ago,” Haruka began, taking a sip of water before continuing her explanation. “I brought my mother to Tokyo for… well, personal reasons. She loves Italian, and we happened to stumble across this place. I haven’t been back until today, however, and to tell you the truth, I wasn’t expecting it to still be here. But the food hasn’t changed; it’s always been this good. It’s no wonder they’re still here; theirs is some of the best Italian in Tokyo.”

“They don’t seem so popular, though.”

“Oh, they are,” Haruka chuckled, leaning back into her seat. “I stole a glance at their reservation book; it’s completely full for the dinner hours.” Michiru shot Haruka a scolding look, to which Haruka replied with a, _What? They left it open_ , shrug.

They continued their lunch over light chit-chat, both doing their best to remain reserved and civil. Haruka was cautious not to somehow upset Michiru. Her career revelation from this morning was likely to be weighing heavily on her mind, and Haruka was determined not to spoil lunch with such a melancholy topic.

Michiru, though, had momentarily forgotten about her career issues. Instead, she had assigned herself a new objective: She planned to use this last lunch as a means to bring her instinctive defenses to simmer down. For reasons she could not explain, she had the desire to drastically change her opinion of Tenoh Haruka. Convincing herself that it was for Usagi’s sake, she concluded that to be civil around the pianist, she had to prove that she was not like those other women, that she was not like _her_. Michiru had set out to prove to herself that Tenoh Haruka was somebody that she could trust.

It was this line of thinking that resulted in a furrow on Michiru’s brow. She had confused herself once again with her attitude towards Tenoh Haruka. Though had gotten off to a rocky start, to say the least, but just the other day, she had been upset to see that something was bothering Tenoh. Now she was struggling to understand exactly why she was so desperate to change her opinion about the aggravating woman.

“What’s wrong?” Haruka asked, noticing Michiru’s strange expression.

“I’m not sure.”

“Are you feeling well?”

“Physically, yes,” Michiru sighed, tapping her fingers on the table’s surface. “Mentally, I’m in a state of turmoil.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“I’m afraid not.” Michiru could tell that Haruka was genuinely worried, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell Tenoh that she was the subject of her current contemplation.

“I see.” There was a brief pause in which the two stared at each other, neither saying a word. Haruka stood then, clearing her throat, and Michiru’s thought that for just a second she saw a coy grin on Haruka’s lips. “Do you mind if I step outside for a moment?” Haruka asked, casting an unusual glance at the waiter.

“No, not at all.”

“Here’s my card, in case he brings the bill.”

Michiru watched as Haruka set the card down and then made her way outside. A gentle breeze caught hold of her hair, and Michiru smiled as she watched a wave of calm wash over Haruka, as she brought a cigarette to her lips.

At least one of us is happy.

“Would you like a refill, ma’am?” the waiter asked, startling Michiru from her thoughts.

How long was I watching her?

“No, thank you. But we’ll take the bill when you have the chance.”

“Certainly.” He turned then and walked away, but Michiru couldn’t help but to notice that he looked over his shoulder three times on his short walk back to the counter.

“Strange boy,” she thought aloud, finishing the last of her drink.

“Come now, you’ll hurt him even more if he hears you call him a boy. He can’t help it; he likes what he sees.” Michiru turned to find Haruka had returned with the slight scent of tobacco about her and a newspaper in hand.

“He likes what he sees?” Michiru repeated.

“Can you blame him?” Haruka proposed with a small smile. “You’re beautiful; any guy would want to date you.”

“You know, I…” Michiru began, hating herself for blushing at Haruka’s compliment.

“You what?”

“N-nothing. It’s nothing. So, why the paper? Is my company not good enough?” Michiru asked, artfully changing the subject.

“I stepped out for a smoke and saw that the afternoon editions had been released. This one has good summaries of the discussions being held in the government lately.” Haruka looked up to find Michiru giving her an odd look. “What? Do you think it’s strange for someone like me to be interested in politics? What’s with that face?”

“It’s nothing; I just-” Michiru stammered, growing a bit pale. Her head had begun to ache when Tenoh had returned, and she felt herself grow a bit faint.

“Kaioh-san, are you feeling alright?” Haruka asked, reaching a hand across to grasp Michiru’s shoulders. “You suddenly look a bit pale.”

“I’ll be fine,” Michiru answered, casting Haruka a forced smile. “I didn’t realize you smoked. That certainly explains where you disappeared to during all of our breaks. For some reason, the smell is making me a bit faint.”

“Oh, sorry,” Haruka said, nodding apologetically. “A bad habit, I know, so I’m cutting back and trying to quit. It helps me to escape tough times; to think; to compose. And… well, it helps me to tolerate stubborn persons.”

Michiru, having decided to try to be nice, gave a small chuckle, knowing the last part had been about her. “It’s alright, really. I’m normally fine around cigarette smoke and the scent of tobacco; I don’t know why it’s affecting me like this.”

“Here’s your check,” said the waiter, ending their conversation. As he set the bill on the table, he sent Haruka a disapproving scowl and walked away.

“Wow,” whispered Michiru, glancing from the waiter to Haruka. “He doesn’t seem to like you.”

“Of course not,” Haruka stated with a cool shrug. “He thinks I’m your boyfriend, and he thinks he’d be better for you. Especially with that face you were just making; he probably thinks I said something to upset you. It’s typical male behavior.”

“My boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Haruka said with a small chuckle. “Unless they recognize me from my racing days, at a glance most people think I’m male. There are a few exceptions, of course; you’re one of them.” Haruka gave Michiru a small smile, which the other woman returned. “That’s why the old couple in the corner over there keeps staring at us.”

“I noticed that as well,” said Michiru. “I was hoping that maybe it was because they were fans.”

“That’s possible.” Haruka flagged down the waiter to come take the check, and both she and Michiru laughed when, as expected, he smiled at Michiru and scowled at Haruka. Turning back to Michiru, Haruka continued their conversation. “I’m not one to boast about such things, Kaioh-san,” Haruka began with a wink, “but I’m pretty sure the reason the old folks keep looking this way is because to them, we’re a good-looking couple.”

“Is that so?” Michiru asked jokingly, but she knew that Haruka was right.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s mess with this guy.” Michiru was about to ask, “How so?” when Haruka moved from her chair and took a seat to Michiru’s left. Taking the newspaper, she spread it on the table before them. “Here, give me your hand.” Michiru did as she was told, her cheeks flushing crimson as Haruka joined their left hands together.

“What are you doing?” Michiru whispered harshly as she glanced around the restaurant. The old couple in the corner was now staring at them with mouths agape, so she sent them an apologetic smile.

“Look at the paper,” Haruka instructed with a whisper, and Michiru glanced down at the table. “On Fridays, this paper runs a wedding special. Don’t hit me; I’m going to put my arm around your shoulders. All you have to do is point to anything; whisper and giggle, and then I’ll pretend to whisper sweet nothings in your ear.” Haruka’s grin was devilish, and Michiru found herself enjoying the idea of the little charade.

“Like this?” she whispered, pointing to nothing in particular and giggling quietly, but just loud enough for the waiter to glance over at them. Her face flushed even brighter when she felt Haruka’s breath on her ear.

“Just like that, Kaioh-san,” Haruka whispered, running her fingers through Michiru’s hair. Michiru froze at the touch, a reaction that Haruka noticed immediately. Dropping her hand, she whispered in Michiru’s ear, “Too much?” to which Michiru did not respond. “Sorry; I won’t do it again. I understand if you’re uncomfortable doing this and want to stop.”

“No,” Michiru said firmly with a shake of her head. “It’s fine, really. To tell you the truth, I-”

“Your card, sir,” the waiter said, dropping the little service tray on the table and glaring at Haruka. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the subject of the paper, and he then stared at their still joined hands before mumbling what may or may not have been ‘congratulations,’ under his breath as he walked away. The old couple in the corner had since been able to close their mouths, but they were still staring at Haruka and Michiru.

“It’s a good thing we’re in Japan, because he definitely would only get a minimally appropriate tip,” Haruka whispered in Michiru’s ear with a smile, continuing their act. Michiru smiled and giggled at the comment, perfecting the role of a love-sick girlfriend. “He waited until I went outside to make his move, didn’t he? What did you say to him, though? He seems to believe he stands no chance at all.”

 _Because he doesn’t_. “I didn’t say anything,” Michiru replied, pointing to something in the paper mock-excitedly. “I was watching you outside. He startled me when he asked if I wanted a refill.” Michiru faced Haruka now and ran her free hand through Haruka’s hair.

“Haha! I get it now,” Haruka laughed aloud as she reached up and grasped Michiru’s hand. Their arms were now crossed over their laps, right hand in right and left hand in left. “To him, you didn’t notice him at all; you only had eyes for me.” Michiru shot Haruka a stern glance, as if to say, “Okay, you’ve gone too far,” and Haruka turned away apologetically. Freeing both of her hands, Michiru flipped through the rest of the newspaper. It suddenly became apparent to her that Tenoh had lied about the nature of the periodical, as it wasn’t just a special section about weddings; the entire paper was dedicated to marriage.

“Tenoh-san,” Michiru whispered, moving closer to Haruka. It may have been Tenoh Haruka, a woman Michiru was only just consciously starting to like, but Michiru was enjoying the charade and didn’t wish to give it up. “You’ve been planning this whole thing since before you stepped out, haven’t you?” Michiru asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

Haruka didn’t reply, but simply gave Michiru a sly grin.

“I’ll admit, it has been fun, but what made you want to do this?”

“I was testing him.” There was a brief pause before a whispered addition of, “And you.” Haruka answered this time, having learned previously that the stare Michiru was sending her was not one to be ignored. She didn’t dare to look at Michiru, knowing what the next question would be.

“I understand testing _him_ , but _me_?”

“Let’s save that answer for another time, shall we?” Haruka stood then, sensing that their conversation was quickly becoming an argument. Offering a hand to Michiru, she was mildly surprised when the other woman accepted it with a practiced smile.

“We don’t want to give ourselves away, do we?” Michiru whispered, nodding in the waiter’s direction. He was glaring at them, his disappointment obvious in his features. “Of course not,” Haruka winked, slipping her arm around Michiru’s waist. The elderly couple was still seated in the corner, the woman staring at them dreamily while the man was shaking his head disapprovingly.

“I’m sure of one thing,” Haruka whispered, leaning down to meet Michiru’s ear as they walked toward the door. “We’re not coming here again.”

“And why not?” Michiru asked, confused by Haruka’s defensive behavior. “The food was delicious.” The grip on her waist grew tighter; it grew more _possessive_.

“I didn’t like him looking at you like that.”

The answer was spoken so softly that Michiru wasn’t sure she had heard it correctly.

_It’s not possible… It’s not possible! Does Tenoh-san… like me? Or is this still part of the act?_

The moment the restaurant was out of sight, Haruka instantly distanced herself from Michiru. Propping her hand on the wall of a boutique, she doubled over in laughter, tears threatening her eyes. Michiru eventually followed suit, though a bit more eloquently.

“Tenoh-san,” Michiru stated as their laughter died down. “Don’t think you’re off the hook; what did you mean back there?”

Michiru shuddered as she watched Haruka’s expression change from one of merriment to a grim frown, the light in her eyes dissipating.

“Nothing,” Haruka replied, turning her back to Michiru. “I meant nothing by it.”

“But-”

“But nothing, Kaioh-san.” Feeling Michiru’s hand on her shoulder, Haruka shrugged out of the hold and then turned to give Michiru an obviously fake smile. “Tomorrow’s likely to be the last time you’ll ever have to see me; shouldn’t you be happy about that?”

Michiru’s features widened in shock. This was the first time that she had seen the normally chipper Tenoh Haruka so vulnerable, so…

Hurt.

“Tenoh-san, I-”

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Haruka grunted, ignoring Michiru’s outstretched hand.

The ride to Michiru’s apartment was relatively quiet, the two not speaking to one another directly. As they listened to the radio an update about the mystery coma cases was presented, and Haruka quickly changed the station. Michiru was surprised by Haruka’s behavior as she listened to the upset woman grumble about the situation. One mumbling in particular did catch Michiru’s interest, though.

“Doesn’t this city have Sailor Senshi? Where have they been? They ought to look into those incidents.” Michiru replied with a simple nod, though she was sure Haruka had simply been rambling and not really saying it to her. She made a mental note to speak with the others.

For her part, though, Michiru couldn’t remember saying a word the entire car ride home. The closest she’d come was to open her mouth with the intention to apologize, before quickly deciding that she wasn’t the one that needed to apologize. No, she hadn’t spoken a word, which was why Michiru found it odd that Tenoh Haruka knew exactly where she lived.

* * *

“You’re smiling; did something good happen?” Setsuna posed the question as she sat down on Michiru’s sofa, scanning over the text messages she’d received. Hoping to hear from Rei, Makoto, or Ami in regards to any new information or patrols, she was disappointed to find just one cryptic message from Ami, requesting a meeting with all of the senshi the day after the concert. Aside from that, Setsuna found her inbox full of messages from work, the issue this week quickly becoming the loss of her editorial’s cover story.

“You’re scowling; did something not good happen?” Michiru quipped. She was pretending to look through the paperwork that Ishikawa had delivered not too long ago. In reality, though, she had been replaying the afternoon’s events in her head once again, having lost track of the number of times she’d done so. It was always the same; the food made her smile; their act made her smile; Tenoh’s mystic mutterings eradicated the smiles and replaced them with a frown and confusion; and then it all ended with Michiru sighing in frustration and confusion here at her apartment.

“It’s nothing,” Setsuna sighed, returning her phone to her pocket. With an exaggerated groan she stood and joined Michiru at the table. “I’m glad to see you’re genuinely happy, though.”

Michiru looked up from the papers and smiled broadly at Setsuna. In her mind, Tenoh had just moved her chair next to Michiru’s and their charade was about to begin. This time, though, Michiru remembered something she hadn’t all the previous times. Tenoh had run her fingers through Michiru’s hair, and Michiru had frozen.

Setsuna watched perplexed as Michiru’s smile disappeared and was quickly replaced by a mixture or remembrance, confusion, and frustration.

_“I was testing him. And you.”_

Confusion took full control of Michiru’s face, and so Setsuna rested her chin in her hand with a sigh. Her friend lost in her own thoughts, Setsuna decided to merely sit back and enjoy the show.

_“I didn’t like him looking at you like that.”_

Frustration made its appearance once again.

_“Tomorrow’s likely to be the last time you’ll ever have to see me; shouldn’t you be happy about that?”_

Confusion and frustration now held joint custody of Michiru’s features. It was almost too painful to watch, and Setsuna couldn’t help but to admit that she was truly interested in what had wiped the smile from her friend’s face. Sighing, she reached out a hand to shake Michiru back into reality.

“Okay, Michiru,” Setsuna began, having regained the other woman’s attention. “In mere minutes I’ve watched you migrate through a myriad of emotions, so spill. Why were you smiling so happily and why are you not doing so anymore?”

“Setsu…nee,” Michiru whispered, startling Setsuna. It was an address which Michiru hadn’t used since early high school, and it was a signal for Setsuna that her friend’s mind (and perhaps more?) was truly in turmoil. “I’m so confused.” Michiru sighed, resting her chin on the table.

“Yeah, I know that already. Care to explain?”

“…”

“Sit up, you’re mumbling. I can’t understand you when you talk into the table.”

“I said, ‘I don’t think I can’,” Michiru said with a huff as she pushed herself up from the table. “If I had an explanation, I wouldn’t be confused, would I?”

“Fine, then.” Setsuna stood from the table and stretched, and then returned her focus to the befuddled woman. “How about this? We won’t call it an explanation; just tell me what happened. While you do that, I’ll make something to eat. Sound good? Now, spill.”

“Tenoh Haruka.”

“Who?”

“Tenoh Haruka.”

“The racer?”

“The ex-racer.”

Turning to glare at the difficult and childish Michiru, Setsuna shook her head in defeat. “Whatever. What about her?”

“She’s my new accompanist, and she drives me crazy.”

“Wait,” Setsuna paused, bringing her hand to her forehead as if she were solving a mystery. “The ex-racer Tenoh Haruka is your aggravating new accompanist you’ve complained about so much?”

“Yes.” Michiru cast Setsuna a cold stare, and so Setsuna decided not to pursue any tangents.

“Okay, I’m listening. Begin.”

“I don’t know where to start,” Michiru sighed.

“Why not start with when you first met her?”

“Ha,” Michiru laughed mockingly. “That alone would take forever.”

“Alright, fine. Start wherever is easiest for you.”

“Well,” Michiru stated after a few minutes, her tone reflecting her thoughts. “The first time I met her recently, my instincts flared up. Instantly, my defenses told me not to trust her. My actions led to us arguing quite a bit. In hindsight, though, even though Tenoh did nothing but try her best to be kind to me, I’d been nothing but rotten towards her from the very start. Eventually, through rather unusual circumstances, we ended up having a rather bitter quarrel that was witnessed by Usagi-chan.”

Michiru paused then and looked at Setsuna. Setsuna was staring back at Michiru with eyes agog, unable to speak. Her features betrayed her, though, and Michiru could tell that Setsuna was eager to call Usagi about the incident.

“What happened?” Setsuna asked, finding her voice once again as she turned back to the counter and continued to prepare their meal.

“To make a long story short… Usagi-chan asked us to play nice, and we obliged. That’s when the confusion arrived.” Setsuna nodded and so Michiru continued. “The next day, Tenoh came into rehearsal visibly upset about something, and for some reason it bothered me beyond normal expectations to see her that way. I convinced myself that it must have been because it had some effect on her playing. And then today, I realized something that you are not going to like.” Michiru glanced up at Setsuna, but the older woman didn’t cease her chore.

“Try me,” Setsuna muttered.

“I realized that the reason I reacted so negatively was because she’s just like all the other women I’ve dated. She reminds me of _her_.”

“You’re right; I don’t like it,” Setsuna sighed, pausing for just a brief moment. “Isn’t that good for you, though? Someone you can pretend is _her_.”

Setsuna’s tone was icier than she had intended, but Michiru didn’t mind; she was used to it by this point. Despite what she felt towards _her_ , Michiru knew that Setsuna would never forgive the AWOL senshi. So, blissfully ignoring the comment, she continued.

“Suddenly, I became inexplicably desperate to change my opinion of and attitude towards Tenoh. I wanted to prove to myself that she wasn’t anything like her and that I hadn’t fallen into old habits of being subconsciously drawn to anyone that remotely resembles _her_. Tenoh invited me to lunch, I accepted, and then she pulled that stunt and muttered those things and tightened her grip and that look in her eyes and-”

“Michiru!” Setsuna shouted. Michiru had since stood from the table and had been pacing, rambling continuously about one thing or another. The mixture of confusion and frustration had once again returned to her features. “Michiru-chan, calm down. You’re not making any sense. What stunt? What did she mutter?”

Michiru slumped back into her chair with a sigh. “The waiter was eyeing me the whole time, so she pretended to be my boyfriend. She put her arm around me, ran her fingers through my hair, and I froze. I guess she felt my reaction, because she stopped and said she wouldn’t do it again, but… gods, Setsuna, I liked it! It felt so natural, like she’d been there doing that my whole life.”

Setsuna simply stared at Michiru with a straight face, absorbing the information that was presented. Dinner was forgotten, the faucet left running in the background.

“When we were leaving she said we’d never go there again. I asked why, and she gripped my waist and muttered, “I didn’t like him looking at you like that.” What the heck is that supposed to mean? Because when we got outside, she stepped away from me and said I should be happy that tomorrow is likely to be the last time I’ll ever have to see her. And that look in her eyes…. Arrgh! I just don’t get it! I’m so confused!”

“You’re not confused, Michiru.” Setsuna walked over and placed her hand on Michiru’s shoulder. The touch earned her a glance from the upset woman, and Setsuna could see the tears in her eyes. “I’m not exactly sure what happened previously or today, Michiru, but you’re not confused; you’re in love.”

“Impossible!”

“Truth.”

Realization dawned on her then, and the truth settled heavily in Michiru’s heart. With that one little word everything suddenly made sense; her attitude, her reactions, her emotions; it all made too much sense. She had promised herself and Setsuna that she would be more cautious in her next attempt at love, but this time she had been so cautious that she’d flown blind right into the thick of it, realizing too late the situation in which she now found herself.

“You’re right,” Michiru mumbled, surprise still registered on her face. “But, it doesn’t matter.”

Setsuna nearly fell over at the words. “What do you mean it doesn’t matter? Of course it does!” she shouted, staring back at Michiru from the sink, where she had since stopped the water and continued preparing their meal. “You like her, and from what you’ve told me it sounds like she likes you.”

“That’s not possible,” Michiru sighed. “There’s no way she could like me, not after the way I treated her. Even if she did say and do those things today, it was probably my heart’s wishful thinking.” Michiru stood from the table and moved next to Setsuna, intending to help with the meal preparation. As she measured the rice it gave Setsuna the opportunity to finish chopping vegetables. ‘Besides,” Michiru continued, her voice barely above a whisper, “She said it herself; tomorrow’s the last time we’ll see each other.”

 _ **SLAM**_. Michiru jerked in surprise at the sound. She turned to find Setsuna staring at her, both palms firm against the countertop.

“Setsuna…”

“I want to meet her.”

“Why?”

“You said she reminds you of the others and that you wanted to prove otherwise,” Setsuna began, relaxing as she spoke. “I guarantee you that she’s different, Michiru-chan. None of the others have ever had this effect on you. She sounds like a decent person. And if you’re going to have your heart broken over something as simple as ‘never seeing her again,’ then I want to meet this Tenoh Haruka. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Michiru looked into Setsuna’s eyes and she could see that Setsuna meant every word. This was the woman that was Michiru’s family. She was a big sister to all of them; protective, caring, and understanding. She was a shoulder to cry on; someone always willing to lend an ear. Michiru knew that Setsuna wanted only the best for her, and that meeting Haruka was something which, deep down, the eldest senshi _had_ to do.

“Okay,” Michiru complied. “Tomorrow, after the concert; your first hello will be our last goodbye.”

Dinner was soon ready and the two ate in relative silence. Every ten minutes or so Setsuna’s phone would buzz, so she would excuse herself, reply to the message, and then return to her seat. Michiru watched amused as Setsuna grew more visibly irritated with each message. It finally reached the point where Michiru couldn’t help but to laugh, which earned a shy smile from Setsuna.

“Sorry.”

“Trouble at work?”

“You could say that. We were set to do a feature on an influential university president, but just the other day he was caught red-handed taking ‘indecent liberties’ with minors. Needless to say, we’ve scrapped the story and now we need a new one.” Setsuna looked at Michiru, the frustration evident in her features. However, there was another emotion which Michiru often did not see exhibited by the strong older woman: desperation.

Setsuna needed her help, and Michiru was more than happy to try.

“Why not do a feature on the concert? It is a charity event, after all.”

“A famous violinist, an ex-racer pianist, and an up-and-coming pop idol all working together to raise money; Michiru, you’re a genius!”

Setsuna stood from the table, gave Michiru a brief hug, and then quickly ran out the door to make a lengthy phone call. Suddenly alone, Michiru finished her meal and then cleared the table. Needing something to do, she glanced around her apartment. The open curtains, the purple flowers; all were touches made by a complete stranger. As she once again replayed the afternoon’s antics over again in her mind, the violin she’d left on the sofa caught her attention. Instantly she was drawn to it, and soon the sounds of a new piece filled the apartment. It was a song full of hope, and at the same time was bittersweet.

* * *

“We’ll be over in about half an hour. Again, thank you.”

Hotaru watched with a wrinkled brow as her Haruka-papa spoke on the phone. Something was happening, and it involved her. By the way her papa was speaking, Hotaru could tell that it was not Fumi on the other end, nor was it the old guy that called about work. No, this was somebody different.

“Why don’t you bring her to meet me afterwards? I’ll treat everybody to dinner and dessert.”

There was a squeal on the other end, one which was familiar to Hotaru.

“Okay, thanks again. See you then. Goodbye.” Haruka sighed as she set the phone back in its cradle. “That woman sure can talk.”

“Who was that, Papa?”

“Ah, Hime-chan!” Haruka exclaimed, turning quickly around to face her daughter. “How long have you been there? You startled me.”

“Long enough,” Hotaru coolly replied, a habit she picked up from Haruka. The answer earned her a laugh as Haruka knelt before her.

“That was Usagi-san. She’s going to watch over you this evening while Papa goes out for a bit.”

“I get to see Chibiusa-chan? But, where are you going, Papa?”

“To work. Now go grab your things, and don’t forget your cap. If the weather stays nice you might go to the park.”

“Okay, Papa!”

Haruka watched with a smile as Hotaru ran upstairs to her room. A play date with Chibiusa would more than compensate for missing a Kaioh Michiru concert. Whistling a tune, Haruka began to gather her own items.

* * *

Ishikawa Ryoichi watched with the eyes of a proud parent as Michiru gracefully played her violin. Under his guidance she had grown to be a successful artist, gaining fans across all demographics. She had played for nobles, both in Japan and abroad; she had worked jointly with other popular artists, performed aboard cruise lines and at important school events, and had held numerous charity concerts, like tonight’s concert; her final concert.

Ishikawa sighed as he continued to watch Michiru play with all her heart. All of those accomplishments had been in Michiru’s prime. Now she was considered a fallen idol. Her career had plummeted in the past few years for reasons that he knew Michiru knew she was responsible. And now, just as she was rebuilding her reputation as a master artist, she had decided to “call it quits,” as some Americans would say.

He was determined not to let her absence become a permanent feature. As he stood here listening to her play, he could hear that she still held such great potential. At the tender age of twenty-four, she still had many years to perform. The song he was hearing now was a testament to those thoughts, a new piece she was playing so soulfully, despite that fact that they were backstage in the dressing room and there was no one there to hear it but him.

“A new song?” Ishikawa asked as the music faded. He meant the statement only as a means to open conversation; he, more than anyone but Michiru herself, knew that the song was one she had never performed. “I like it; it brings back memories of my youth.”

“Ishikawa-san,” Michiru greeted him, resting her violin in its case. “How are you this evening?”

“A bit saddened, considering…” he trailed off, not meeting Michiru’s eyes. “But, that song has certainly made me happier.” He looked up at her now, a broad smile on his face.

“That’s good,” laughed Michiru, hoping to keep the conversation in light spirits. “I was thinking of using it as an onstage warm-up, but… it seems to be missing something.”

“Well, when you find that something let me know; you ought to record such a magnificent piece.”

Michiru smiled and gave a brief nod in reply, and then sat down in a nearby chair. Ishikawa followed suit, taking a seat across from her. Neither spoke a word; both knew what the other was thinking. They stayed in that silence for a few moments before Michiru spoke again, a bit hesitantly.

“Ishikawa-san,” she started, gaining his attention. “I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me all these years.” She sent him a radiant smile, one which Ishikawa had not seen in a long time.

“Aww, shucks, Kaioh-san,” he replied with a shy smile, reaching a hand behind his head sheepishly. “Now you’re making a grown man like me blush. I was just doing my job, that’s all.”

“That may be so, but I still appreciate it; all the work you’ve done, always supporting me. I’d like to give you a gift.” Michiru reached into a nearby box and withdrew a large photo frame, which she presented to Ishikawa. “A friend of mine is covering tonight’s event in her magazine. She hired a budding photographer to take some pictures earlier, and whoever they were they did a great job. I didn’t know somebody had taken photos until my friend presented that portrait to me. Please, I’d like you to have it.”

“Kaioh-san, I’m honored,” Ishikawa stammered, looking at the image he held in his hands. It was a shot of the three artists during their dress rehearsal earlier, all three vibrant in their own respects.

“As I’m sure you’ve noticed, I signed it. I’m sure Tenoh-san there would be more than happy to do the same.”

“Eh?” Ishikawa turned around and met with the smiling face of Tenoh Haruka, who looked down at him like a predator that had successfully snuck up on its prey.

“It’d be my pleasure,” Haruka beamed, accepting the marker that Michiru held out to her. As she freed the picture from its frame, she studied it for a minute with a curious look upon her face. Then, with a bright smile, she signed the photo and returned it to its frame. “Hang on to this, Ishikawa-san,’ she said, returning the gift to him. “That picture will be worth something someday, and its price just doubled; you wouldn’t want to misplace it.”

“Thanks, Tenoh-kun,” Ishikawa said, accepting the item with a smile. “Say, where is your daughter? I was hoping to meet the little eccentric wonder.”

“Sorry,” Haruka replied with a light laugh. “It occurred to me that if I was performing there would be no one here to keep an eye on her, so I set up a play date. You’ll just have to wait until my first concert.”

“Okay, Tenoh-san,” Ishikawa sighed. “But you’d better have that concert soon!” Ishikawa stared at Haruka to ensure that she had heard him. Standing next to Michiru now, Haruka nodded an affirmation and so Ishikawa then set his sights on Michiru. As he opened his mouth to speak, he paused a moment and studied the image before him. Ignoring the curious stares the two were giving him, Ishikawa glanced back and forth between the two musicians side-by-side before him.

Michiru was happy, the happiest he had seen her in a very long time. As he looked at the two together, he was positive that Haruka was the one responsible. He had taken a gamble when he assigned them to work together, and the gamble had paid off.

“Ishikawa-san, are you alright?” Michiru asked, worry evident in her voice. “You seem unwell.”

“I’ve never been better,” he replied with another broad smile. “Thank you for the gift, I’ll cherish it. Good luck tonight.” As he made his exit from the dressing room, Ishikawa turned and looked Michiru straight in the eyes.

“Michiru-san,” he began a bit hesitantly, unsure of what to say. “Don’t… don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t,” Michiru replied softly as she watched the man that had been her agent for ten years walk away.

“So…” Haruka began, breaking Michiru from her memories. “You and Ishikawa-san, alone together in the dressing room before the concert; should I be jealous?”

 _Yes_. “Stop teasing, Tenoh-san. Obviously the door was wide open, or you wouldn’t have waltzed right in here like you did.” As if to emphasize her point, Michiru walked over and slammed the door shut. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to prepare for the concert; we take the stage in twenty minutes, so you ought to do the same.”

“We’re already dressed; what more could you have to do?” Haruka asked, making her way to the small, complimentary coffee pot in the corner. “I just need a cup of caffeine and I’m set.” Fixing a cup, she took a seat in the large lounge chair and relaxed. However, as she took a sip she quickly spat it back out. “Ugh! They consider that coffee? It’s no wonder why you prefer tea.”

“Sorry,” Michiru said, gracefully raising her hand to hide her amusement. “I should have warned you.”

“Oh well. I suppose some things just aren’t meant to be.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither having anything of particular interest to say. Haruka watched as Michiru busied herself at the vanity, though to her it seemed as though Michiru wasn’t actually applying any makeup, but rather, was just pretending to be busy.

“Your daughter,” Michiru said, turning to face Haruka. “What’s the real reason you didn’t bring her tonight? You know as well as I do that anybody on the staff here would keep an eye on her for you.”

“I can fool an old man, but I can’t fool you, huh?” Haruka gave a dry laugh and stood from her seat with a sigh. “Well,” she said as she began to pace, “I didn’t want her to get over-excited about my playing tonight. This is _your_ concert; it’s Aino-san’s concert; but, it’s not _my_ concert. At the end of the day, my name isn’t on the front page of the billet. I’m just an accompanist.” Haruka stopped pacing and stuffed her hands in her pockets. When she looked at Michiru, the other woman could see the sincerity in her eyes. “She may be fascinated with you, but the first concert my daughter sees me play in will be mine.”

Michiru nodded her comprehension; the statement was a fair one to be made. Tenoh wanted her daughter to have a parent to be proud of, and Michiru couldn’t blame her for it, though the position Tenoh held now was not one of which to be ashamed.

“Besides,” Haruka chuckled, regaining Michiru’s attention. “I’d get too nervous playing in front of her; I wouldn’t want to mess things up for you and Aino-san.”

Michiru couldn’t help but to smile at the honesty that Haruka was revealing before her. “That’s a shame,” she sighed, watching as Haruka sat down again. “If she’s truly as big a fan as you say she is, I’d have liked to have met her.”

“You have,” Haruka stated, drawing a confused stare from Michiru. The reaction was not unexpected, so Haruka held up one finger to ask for Michiru’s patience as she searched for an item in her pocket. Finding what she sought, she stood and moved to show it to Michiru. It was a small plastic bag, and inside: “Nice touch; an autographed band-aid.”

“That adorable little girl was your daughter?” Michiru asked incredulously.

“That’s my Hime-chan,” was the proud reply.

“Still; I can’t believe you kept that.”

“Why not? I thought it was funny. It’s not like there was any blood on it. Besides, you kept the note from the café.”

Michiru opened her mouth to retort, but quickly shut it again. The statement was true; she couldn’t deny it. “Well,” she finally said, turning away so that Haruka could not see her defeated face. “I can’t believe you knew all this time that I’d met your daughter and you didn’t say anything.”

“I didn’t feel it necessary to do so. After all, the encounter was the subject of my daughter’s first and so far only lie. I suppose it was more of a secret, and that she only withheld information, but it’s all the same. You ought to feel honored.”

“I would,” said Michiru, sending Haruka a scolding stare, “but by that sentiment, you not telling me the truth that you knew about it means that _you_ lied to _me_ , Tenoh Haruka, and I’ll not stand to have you lying to me. That had better be the only time.”

Michiru had meant the minute speech as a joke, and had given Haruka a wide grin to indicate so. However, when she looked at Haruka, she was taken aback by the stare she received.

It was the stare of a guilty person, and she had seen it before. It was the same stare she had received from Tenoh during the argument Usagi had witnessed, just after Michiru asked if there were any other times they had met. It was a stare that Michiru had forgotten about, and, undoubtedly, never expected to see again. It was a stare that made her light-headed and nauseated.

“Kaioh-san, are you alright?” she heard Haruka ask, and the tall woman soon stood before her. Michiru waved off the other woman’s worries with the flick of her wrist.

“I’ll be fine,” she answered, standing as if to prove herself. Hearing her own voice, she was startled to hear the icy tone she had suddenly gained.

 _Was it wrong of me to fall in love so quickly?_ she thought, but as she looked into Haruka’s innocently worried eyes she was certain that she knew the answer.

“Tenoh-san,” she said, ensuring she held Haruka’s full attention. Her voice had regained some of the warmth it had lost. Seeing Haruka look down at her, she continued. “I want to thank you; your presence has brought some spirit back into my music.”

“You’re welcome, but I really don’t think I … did… anything.” Haruka had been caught off guard when Michiru leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss at the corner of her lips, an action that was completely out-of-character.

“Here,” Michiru said, handing the dumbfounded Haruka a comb and at the same time denying her the opportunity to ask any questions. “You should at least comb your hair.”

“Thanks,” Haruka managed to reply with a blush, watching with a strange mix of wonder and confusion as Michiru grabbed her violin and left the dressing room.

*~*~*~*~*

“What an amazing concert!” Minako shouted, twirling excitedly as she, Michiru, and Haruka exited the dressing room and made their way toward the main lobby. The concert had ended a while ago, and the majority of ticket holders had already returned home for the night. As they drew closer to the common area, they could see just a handful of stragglers, most of them executives from the agency and the charity’s board of directors.

“That piece you two played as your warm-up was fascinating!” Minako continued, walking backwards as she looked between Michiru and Haruka expectantly.

“Thanks,” Michiru replied humbly. “It’s a new piece; I’d only started developing it last night.”

“Brand new for me,” Haruka admitted cheekily. “I was just improvising, playing along with Kaioh-san.”

“Well, it was amazing,” Minako confirmed, turning back around with her hands resting atop her head. As they reached one of the doors that led outside they heard someone call out, causing Minako to halt suddenly and glance around the hall’s foyer. Finding the person who’d beckoned, she quickly waved goodbye to her companions and ran to embrace a dark-haired young woman that was accompanied by an older woman.

“That’s Rei-chan, her best friend,” Michiru explained, noticing Haruka’s curious looks.

“I see,” Haruka replied. “Would she happen to be “Rei-chan” as in Hino Rei, the Prime Minister’s daughter?” Haruka glanced down at Michiru and was met with a face of disbelief. “What? I wasn’t lying when I said I was into politics.”

“Well, you are correct.”

“And the woman next to her?”

“ _My_ best friend,” Michiru answered, gesturing for the woman to come join them. Minako and Rei waved goodbye and left through a different door, leaving the three older women alone.

“You have a lot of pretty friends,” Haruka stated matter-of-factly as she watched the mystery woman saunter closer. “Birds of a feather, huh?”

“Thanks.” Michiru replied meekly, unsure of how else to reply.

“Michiru-chan,” Setsuna greeted with a nod as she reached the other two women. “The concert was wonderful. You’re going out with a bang, that’s for sure. The article ought to prove successful, thank you.”

“I’m glad to hear that, and thank you.”

“So,” began Setsuna, gesturing towards Haruka with her eyes. “Is this her?” The warmth that her voice held while talking with Michiru was no longer present.

“Oh, no,” groaned Haruka. “What did I do now?”

“Nothing,” replied Michiru, glaring at Setsuna, who simply shrugged. “You’ve done nothing wrong. Tenoh-san, meet Meioh Setsuna, my somewhat overprotective best friend. Setsuna, meet Tenoh Haruka, my ultimate accompanist.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tenoh-san.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. I was just telling Kaioh-san that she has very pretty friends.”

The two shared an awkward laugh, and Michiru was relieved to see that each had seemed to gain a strong first impression of the other.

“Kaioh-san,” Haruka said, turning back to Michiru with a warm smile. “I’d like to ask a small favor, one which I’m sure you won’t turn down.”

“Okay…”

“She didn’t attend the concert, but my daughter should be waiting for me just outside. I’d appreciate it if you would participate in another ‘official’ first meeting.”

“Of course,” Michiru replied, returning the warm smile. “I’d love to officially meet Hotaru-chan.”

Setsuna quirked an eyebrow at the name.

“Great!” Haruka answered with a laugh. “Right this way then please, madam,” she said, offering Michiru an arm and propping open the door. Michiru accepted the offered arm, and the moment they stepped through the doorway Haruka was tackled by a flying purple blur.

“Haruka-papa!” Hotaru exclaimed, looking up at her guardian expectantly.

“Hello, Hime-chan,” Haruka replied, patting Hotaru on the head. “Where are the others?”

“I ran over here when I saw the door opening. Usagi-san was talking with Aino Minako! I can’t believe she knows her!”

“Ah,” said Haruka, peering down the street. “Here they come now.” Usagi ran up to the group then, with a giggling Chibiusa quick on her heels.

“They know the royal family?” Setsuna whispered in Michiru’s ear, gaining her attention.

“I told you, didn’t I? We fought in front of Usagi-chan.”

Setsuna nodded in remembrance, and decided to watch quietly as the others chatted.

“Michiru-san, Setsuna-san!” They both glanced up to see Usagi waving at them excitedly. “I hear it was a great concert; congratulations, Michiru-san.”

“Thank you, Usagi-chan, but-”

“I asked her to come,” Haruka said, giving Usagi a grateful smile. “In return for watching Hotaru, I told Usagi-san to meet me here after the concert and I would treat them to dinner and dessert.”

“You know me; I’m never one to turn down food!” Usagi chimed.

“You’re invited too, naturally.” Haruka cast a small smile at Michiru. She didn’t respond, but simply looked at the little girl at Haruka’s feet.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Haruka shouted as she slipped her arm from Michiru’s and stood behind Hotaru. “Kaioh Michiru, I’d like you to meet my daughter Hotaru, your biggest fan.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Michiru said with a brief nod. Hotaru simply stared up at the smiling woman with eyes agog.

“How cute!” Usagi squealed. “She’s star struck!”

“ ‘Taru-chan,” Chibiusa said, stepping forward and taking her friend’s hand. “You should say hello to Michiru-nee.”

“I-it’s nice to m-meet you,” Hotaru stuttered nervously, finding her voice. She had hesitated, unsure of whether or not she should pretend they had never met before. When she looked up into her Papa’s smiling face, though, she knew that Haruka knew it wasn’t the first time.

“Great!” Haruka said, gripping Hotaru’s shoulders. “Now you two have officially met.”

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting you,” Michiru said, kneeling before Hotaru and reaching out to tuck away some stray hairs. “I never did thank you for the flowers at the park.”

 _She’s the little girl that gave Michiru those flowers?_ Setsuna thought as she observed the interaction. _So **she’s** the one that got Michiru to smile when no one else could._

“You’re welcome,” Hotaru replied firmly, smiling at first Michiru and then Haruka. Michiru glanced up at Haruka as well, a look of curiosity tracing her features. She had mentioned the flower encounter in the hope of gaining a reaction from Haruka, but the tall woman gave nothing away.

 _So she somehow knew about that as well,_ Michiru noted.

“Thank you, Kaioh-san,” Haruka smiled as she helped Michiru to stand again. “This means a lot for both of us.”

“The pleasure was all mine,” Michiru beamed.

“Ahem.” The sound of Usagi clearing her throat startled the two, and Michiru quickly withdrew her hand from Haruka’s. “I hate to interrupt, Haruka-san, Michiru-san; but, my stomach keeps telling me that it’s dinnertime.”

“Yay, food!” cheered Chibiusa.

“Yeah, Papa, let’s go eat!” Hotaru said, newly returned to her hiding place behind Haruka.

“Agreed,” said Haruka, bending down to pick up Hotaru. “What do you say, Kaioh-san? Meioh-san? Will you be joining us this fine evening?”

“I’ll pass, but thank you for the invitation.” Michiru gave a small smile and gripped her violin case tighter. “The concert wore me out; I think I’ll head home to sleep.”

“And I have to go somewhere early in the morning, but thank you.” Setsuna stood with her arms crossed, staring at Haruka intently.

“That’s a shame,” Haruka replied, shuddering lightly at the look she had received. “It was nice to meet you, Meioh-san.”

Receiving only a nod, Haruka turned to Michiru. Balancing Hotaru on her left hip, she reached out her right hand to grasp one of Michiru’s. “Goodbye, Kaioh Michiru,” she whispered, placing a soft kiss on the back of Michiru’s hand. She turned then and began walking away from the concert hall.

“Goodbye, Setsuna-san! Bye, Michiru-san!” Usagi waved happily, grabbing Chibiusa and bounding after Haruka.

“So…” Michiru began when Haruka was out of earshot. “What do you think? Am I allowing my insecurities to get the better of me by letting something good walk away?” She watched as Haruka set Hotaru on the ground, the little girl laughing happily with Chibiusa as they splashed in the earlier rain’s puddles.

“I think she’s cute.”

“What?”

“Hotaru-chan,” Setsuna replied with a chuckle. “She’s cute. She reminds me of _our_ Hotaru, though had she returned to us, _she_ would be in her late teens by now.”

“Yes,” whispered Michiru. “She’s a sweet child.”

“Yes.”

“And what do you think of Tenoh-san?”

“Hmm… thankfully, she’s likeable enough, though a bit of a flirt,” Setsuna mumbled, casting a glance towards her now blushing companion. Sighing, she uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips, her eyes hardening as she spoke again. “Whether or not she is _that woman_ , your guess is as good as mine, though I hope for her sake she’s not.”

“She’s not _her_ ,” Michiru replied, her tone betraying her annoyance. “With as much time as we spent together, I’m sure I’d have realized it by now if she was.”

“But…”

“But, what?”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Setsuna asked, granting Michiru a soft smile. “Give fate another chance.”

“I don’t follow,” Michiru said, growing impatient. “I just said that I’m certain she’s not _that woman_.”

“She may not be _that woman_ , but Tenoh Haruka _is_ your mystery Samaritan, the woman that brought you home the night you were ill.”

The revelation hit like a ton of bricks and Michiru’s breathing immediately grew labored.

“W-what?” she stammered, glancing down the street at Haruka’s retreating form. Her head started to ache, so she brought a hand up to her forehead where she could feel a light sweat forming, even though it was a cool evening. “What?” she repeated. “T-that can’t be. She…she…”

_She **was** keeping something from me._

“Michiru?”

Michiru could hear the worry in Setsuna’s voice and she knew that she must look awful.

“Tenoh-san!” Michiru heard somebody shout Haruka’s name and she turned to see a stagehand run up beside her. “Tenoh-san! You forgot your jacket in the smoking room!”

Michiru could hear Haruka shout a reply and begin jogging towards them. However, as the stagehand beside her continued to wave the jacket, a strong, familiar tobacco scent came wafting off the article, assailing Michiru’s nose. Immediately, memories of that night came flooding back and Michiru could feel she was growing weaker. As she fell towards the ground she felt somebody catch her, and the last thing she saw was the worried face of Tenoh Haruka.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the first to feature memories/dreams of SilMil. I'm so good at making things more complicated than necessary that I'll be giving you a [small] story within a story!
> 
> I know the senshi were born from the planets, yada-yada-yada, but seeing as this is FAN FICTION (and AU(-ish) to boot!), in this story's version of the SilMil the senshi have parents and their duties have been altered. Think of it as if they were born to their parents under the blessing of/by the power of their respective planets. If this deviation from canon is too much for you and you wish to stop reading, then I thank you very much for reading until now.


	10. Chapter 3: Crucify My Love (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 3 Part 1 comes the first of the Silver Millennium memories. Reasoning behind SilMil names:
> 
> Michiru: Thalassa – Named after a moon of the planet Neptune, which was named after the Greek sea goddess Thalassa.
> 
> Haruka: Ariel – Named after a moon of the planet Uranus, which was named after characters in both William Shakespeare's 'The Tempest' and Alexander Pope's 'The Rape of the Lock.' Ariel from 'The Tempest' is sometimes defined as a "playful spirit".
> 
> During scenes of the past the two will be referred to as Neptune and Uranus even when they are not in senshi form.

* * *

“Youma?!”

The cry was the collective sentiment of the group seated around her. Having recovered from her relapse the night before, Michiru had attended the emergency meeting Ami called for to share what she remembered with the others. She had told them only as much as she felt necessary: that she had detected what was likely a youma’s aura not far from the club and had gone to investigate it, only to fall victim to the dangerous mixture of fever, alcohol, and medication. As the youma drew closer to her it was scared away by the approach of another person whom she now knew to be Tenoh Haruka, though that detail was not yet shared with the group as it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

I knew she was keeping something from me.

“It was about my size and dark,” Michiru continued. “Humanlike in form.”

Ami and Makoto looked at each other and granted each other an encouraging nod before speaking. “We’re inclined to agree,” they stated in unison.

“You’re inclined to agree?” Rei asked, glaring at them. “When did you two learn about this? I asked you to keep me updated.”

“Setsuna-san called us last night, after the concert. She asked us to patrol,” Ami clarified.

Makoto nodded her agreement before speaking. “We ended up rescuing an old man from something we couldn’t see too well, but it fits Michiru-san’s description perfectly.”

“So it was _you two_ the newspaper was talking about,” Minako sniped, sending them a disapproving look. “I’m all for you rescuing people, but next time let me know what you’re up to so I don’t have to wake up to the news that some of my soldiers have been gallivanting without my permission.”

Ami and Makoto grinned sheepishly at being reprimanded. “We didn’t want to ruin any celebrations,” Ami admitted with a light blush.

“After all this time, a new foe has appeared,” sighed Rei, hanging her head. “I knew it had been too peaceful for too long. This certainly helps to explain my visions.”

“What visions?” Minako inquired from her seat beside Rei. “You never told me about any visions.”

“I didn’t want you to worry about it if it had turned out to be nothing. At the time you had your first live concert to focus on, so I asked the others not to tell you, Michiru-san, or Usagi-chan.”

Minako shot another hard glare at Makoto and Ami, who both turned away, feigning ignorance.

“Hey!” shouted Usagi. “I understand not telling those two, but why not tell me?”

“Because you would have worried too much,” Makoto stated. “We all like the carefree Usagi better.”

“Not to mention that after the energy spike at Chibusa’s school we didn’t want you walking around paranoid,” Ami added.

Usagi sighed resignedly. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“Still,” said Makoto, gaining everyone’s attention. “Youma, huh? How come none of us have noticed since then? ‘Cause if you ask me, I don’t think it’s mere coincidence these monsters showed up at the same time people are being found in those mysterious comas.”

“You’re absolutely right, Mako-chan.” All present turned to look at Ami, who was seated next to Makoto. Her head downcast, she spoke in a low but assertive voice as she continued. “That’s why I asked to meet with you all. It isn’t mere coincidence.”

“How can you be so sure?” Minako asked.

“And how come you didn’t say anything sooner?” inquired Rei, giving Ami a hard stare. “I asked you two to keep Setsuna-san and me updated."

“I wasn’t entirely certain at first,” Ami admitted. Sensing the other woman’s discomfort, Usagi reached across the table and grasped Ami’s hand. Makoto gave her a soft nudge, and Ami looked up at the others before continuing. “Yesterday, my mother brought me to see Miyazawa Kenji, the youngest coma victim who, by coincidence or not, is also a student at Chibiusa’s elementary school.” Ami looked at Usagi then, who nodded in understanding. “The moment I saw him, I knew something wasn’t right. I somehow knew that it was something inhuman that had harmed him. And…” Her voice trailed off hesitantly.

“Go on, Ami-chan,” Michiru said, encouraging the younger woman. She herself had just shared a personal experience; she understood the young doctor’s hesitation more than anyone else present. Even more so, though, her curiosity had gained the best of her as she remembered what Haruka had said in the car on Friday.

_“Doesn’t this city have Sailor Senshi? They ought to look into those incidents.”_

_What did Tenoh see that night? What does she know?_

“Seeing him sleeping there so innocently, I was suddenly filled with an intense hatred for whatever it was that had done that to him. But, it wasn’t exactly _my_ hatred; it was Mercury’s.” Ami glanced around at the others’ faces, all of them varying in emotion; from intrigue to expectation, and even kindness. With a firm voice, Ami concluded her reasoning. “I asked my mother to send me all available information on the coma victims. From what I’ve learned and experienced, I’m convinced it’s the work of youma.” Ami finished her statement as she sat looking straight into the eyes of Minako, her leader.

“I’m beginning to agree,” Minako stated.

“As am I,” Rei grunted.

“So… what should we do?” asked Makoto, glancing between her captain and second-in-command. “I’d like to waltz right into their hideout and bust ‘em all up, but I’m afraid we don’t have the luxury of knowing its whereabouts just yet.”

“We’ll set up patrols,” Minako stated, receiving nods of confirmation. “Everyone gets a night; if you see something suspicious, be sure to contact the rest of us. If it’s not your night to patrol then keep your eyes and ears open; we need to learn all we can about our enemy.”

Minako chanced a look at Rei, who grinned her approval before turning to Michiru. “Michiru-san, we’d really appreciate your help with this. Setsuna-san as well. We’d like to keep the princess out of harm’s way, if possible.

“But-”

“Of course,” Michiru answered with a soft smile, ceasing Usagi’s protests. There was a brief pause in the conversation as an uneasy emotion settled over them. It was an unspoken truth amongst them that the Sailor Scouts would be needed once again.

“Say, where is Setsuna-san, anyhow?” Usagi inquired as she rose from her seat and stretched.

“I told her about everything last night,” Michiru said, following Usagi’s example. “The moment she heard me say youma, she took off for the Door.”

“That makes sense,” said Rei, leaning back on her hands. “What she could see there was pretty similar to my visions.”

“Hopefully she’ll return with some useful information,” Makoto sighed.

“I’m sure she will,” Ami said, standing from her seat. “If you’ll excuse me, everybody, I must return home. I have a lot of cases to research.”

“I’ll walk with you,” said Makoto, jumping from her seated position. “Your home is my home, after all.” She flashed Ami a grin, which the shorter woman returned.

“I’ll be leaving as well,” said Michiru, retrieving her purse. “Thank you, Rei-chan, for accommodating us on such short notice. The shrine is always a lovely place to meet.”

“Oh!” exclaimed Rei, sitting up in a proper position. “It’s pretty sudden, but I’m moving into an apartment tomorrow, so we’ll have to establish some other place as our official meeting grounds.”

“What?” squealed Usagi, running to give Rei a large hug. “Rei-chan, congratulations!”

“That’s great!”

“When was this decided?” Minako asked, her voice proving that there was something troubling her.

“I’m working for my father now; one of the perks is my own place. Granted, I don’t think the other aides received an apartment quite as large, but…”

“You really are very fortunate, Rei-chan,” Michiru said from the doorway.

“Thanks,” Rei replied with a blush. Then she stood and made her way out to the yard to see her guests off, receiving more congratulations from each as they left, including another hug from Usagi.

“I’m leaving now too, Rei-chan,” Minako said beside her. “I’m going to take tonight’s patrol.”

“I understand,” Rei answered with a small nod. Smiling, she held a hand out to Minako. “Good luck; stay safe.”

Minako looked down at the outstretched hand quizzically before meeting it with one of her own. “Will do.” Waving goodbye, she turned and began her walk towards the shrine steps. Thirty steps later she stopped to look at the object Rei had slipped into her hand. With her eyes wide in pleasant surprise, she raced back to Rei’s retreating form.

“Rei!”

Before she was fully turned around, Rei was grasped in a tight hug. Minako smiled at her brightly and then leaned forward to plant a quick peck on Rei’s cheek. Staring into Rei’s eyes for just a second longer, she then raced away back down the path.

Rei brought a hand up to her cheek and then shook her head and swiftly dropped her hand back to her side. Smiling, she watched as Minako scurried back down the path towards the steps, the key in her hand glinting in the sun’s rays.

* * *

Haruka sighed as she flipped through the newspaper to the continuation of the cover story. Sitting next to Hotaru’s bed, which was still occupied by the sleeping child, she crossed a foot over her leg to help prop the paper. Casting a quick glance at Hotaru, her brow furrowed as she continued to read the article which had grasped her interest.

Authorities had stumbled upon yet another coma victim last night. Random age, random location; it was a random attack in general. They believed the victim had been attacked after dark, just like all the others. Haruka quickly scanned towards the end of the article, skipping over all the generic safety information they printed each time. Finally, in the last paragraph, she found what had caught her attention. There had been another potential victim, but the elderly gentleman had been saved.

He had been saved by Sailor Senshi.

Sighing again, Haruka set the paper aside and rubbed her eyes. Saturn had been correct: the coma victims were a matter that the Senshi needed to investigate. More importantly to Haruka, though, her greatest fear was beginning to be realized. Hotaru was awakening as Saturn.

_The moment I left that battlefield I lost all the rights I had to claim myself a Senshi. I used my powers only once after that and then swore to never do so again. Two years later I swore to protect her from ever having to invoke hers._

Haruka turned to face Hotaru and watched the chest of the still sleeping child rise and fall in rhythm. Resting her chin in her hands, she studied her daughter’s innocent face and quickly came to a decision.

_I need a smoke._

She left quickly only to return a short while later with a novel in hand. Expecting to read a few pages, she again sat down at Hotaru’s side, her seat still warm. No sooner had she sat down, however, than Hotaru’s nose wrinkled and she slowly opened her sleepy eyes.

“Good morning, Hime-chan,” Haruka greeted softly as she reached a hand to brush it through the little girl’s hair. A small hand emerged from the covers to grasp hers before Haruka received a response.

“Papa, you stink.”

“Sorry,” Haruka apologized with a small chuckle. “For your sake, though, I am trying to stop.”

“Stop what, Papa?”

“It’s nothing.” Haruka stroked the small hand she held lovingly and sighed. “It’s nothing; but, I don’t smell funny quite as often as I did the past few weeks, do I?”

“Nope.” Hotaru slowly sat up in her bed, her hair sticking out in all directions.

“See? I’ll be completely stink-free in no time.”

Hotaru sat on her knees in the middle of the bed, her face contorting into a strange mixture of confusion and curiosity. With her head tilted to the side, she stared at Haruka through still sleepy eyes.

“What is it, Hime-chan?” Haruka asked, slipping her hand free of the little girl’s grasp to reach up and ruffle her hair. “I can tell you have something on your mind.”

“Papa, why were you with Kaioh Michiru?”

“Ah; so that’s it.” Haruka sighed and leaned back in her chair, stroking her chin. “I went to her concert last night, and had gone up to congratulate her. We were just leaving when you arrived.”

“Oh.”

“What is it now? I can tell you have another question.”

“I do,” said Hotaru, crossing her arms and setting her eyes in a hard stare. “If you were going to her concert, why didn’t you bring me, Papa?”

“Oh, I see; that’s what’s really bothering you.” Haruka took a moment to stretch before she answered. “I was there for work. I also wanted to see what it is about her that you like so much. I couldn’t do that with you there, influencing my observations.”

“Okay, Papa, I understand,” Hotaru said, adopting her adult tone. “But, did you figure it out?”

Haruka looked at her daughter’s wondering eyes and chuckled. “I might have, but you should tell me just in case I’m wrong.”

“She’s _really_ pretty,” Hotaru said with a smile.

“That’s means nothing, if not but prove the fact that you truly are _my_ daughter. Try again.”

“I like her music.” “Bzzzt; too plain. I think it’s a different reason.”

Hotaru’s eyes widened then and Haruka knew that she was correct. There was a specific reason that her daughter was obsessed with the talented, intelligent, beautiful, stubborn, frustratingly difficult violinist. However, Haruka had no clue as to what the reason might be. She had been bluffing, and now Hotaru had fallen right into her trap.

“Haruka-papa, do you promise not to laugh if I tell you?” Hotaru looked at Haruka intently, waiting for her response.

“I promise,” Haruka pledged, holding up a hand with her palm facing Hotaru. “I won’t laugh at you,” she said with an exaggerated seriousness.

Hotaru sighed and flopped back down onto her pillows. “I like her because… it feels like I’ve known her for a long, long time,” Hotaru said, stretching her hands out to emphasize her point.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Haruka asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Hotaru shook her head excitedly. She had just shared a secret, so it was only fair that Haruka-papa share one as well.

 _I feel the same way_. “When you were super little, and I mean _really_ little, you did meet Kaioh-san.”

“What?” Hotaru exclaimed, jumping up excitedly and landing on all four limbs. “What?! I really did, Papa?”

“You did. You even pulled her hair.” Haruka gave a small laugh at the memory.

“Oh, no,” Hotaru said, frowning. “I hope she doesn’t remember that.

“She does,” Haruka chuckled. “But it’s okay; she’s a nice lady, so I’m sure she’s forgiven you.”

“That’s right,” Hotaru said, shaking her head in confirmation. “She is nice. That’s another reason why I like her.”

“I like her, too,” said Haruka, granting Hotaru a warm smile.

_Even though she probably hates me now. Again._

* * *

“I hate her.”

Michiru slammed the door as she stormed into her apartment. Having just returned from the meeting, she had walked the entire way from the shrine, her thoughts quickly settling on Tenoh shortly into the walk. Setting her things down with a sigh, she walked over to the couch, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by the sound of her phone ringing. She pushed herself up with a huff and grabbed her phone, irritation present in all of her maneuverings.

“What do you want?” she barked into the phone, expecting the caller to be Setsuna.

“Michiru-chan,” was the calm, kindly reply. Michiru winced when she heard the voice.

“I’m sorry, Usagi-chan. I thought it was Setsuna calling. She has a knack for making her presence known at the worst of times.”

“Oh; should I call back?”

“No, no; now is fine.”

“Good!” Usagi cheered, and Michiru could easily imagine her beaming smile. “In that case, could you come open your door?”

Michiru rushed to the door and swung it open to find Usagi grinning sheepishly. “What are you doing here?” she asked, making no attempt to hide her surprise.

“I followed you, kind of. I wanted to speak with you, alone, to see how you are.” Michiru ushered the younger woman inside and quickly made her way to the kitchenette.

“I’ll make us some tea,” she said, hoping to hide her embarrassment. “No need!” Usagi chirped, raising the bag she held. “I bought us some lunch.”

Giving a brief nod, Michiru joined Usagi at the table. Organizing what she soon discovered to be Chinese food, the two began eating in quiet until Usagi spoke.

“I know,” she said softly, earning Michiru’s attention.

“You know what?” asked Michiru, tensing. “I know Haruka-san was the one that saved you that night. I was there last night, remember? When you fainted like that, it was only natural for Setsuna-san to tell me why you did. I spoke with Haruka-san as well. She’s very worried about you.”

Michiru stopped eating and looked across the table at Usagi.

 _There’s that look again,_ she thought _. The look of a mother bestowing guidance to her child._

“What did she have to say?” Michiru asked coldly with disinterest. She could tell that Usagi was worried and meant well, but Tenoh Haruka was the last thing that Michiru wanted to discuss.

“She refused to go into detail about that night; she said that it is something only you need to hear.”

“Ha! That figures,” Michiru scoffed.

“Michiru-chan,” Usagi said, reaching over to grasp Michiru’s hand. “Setsuna-san said that Haruka-san might know about you being Sailor Neptune. If that turns out to be the case then I feel she can be trusted, but you still need to talk to her; you don’t remember everything.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Michiru replied curtly, looking away from Usagi childishly. “Right now I’ve nothing but hatred for her. Don’t you see? She can’t be trusted; she kept something like this from me. Hell, she could have been an enemy for all I knew.”

_My heart led me into trouble yet again. I didn’t know a damned thing about her._

“Michiru-chan, please stop saying things you don’t really believe.”

“Who says that I don’t?”

Usagi sighed and shook her head, wondering how Setsuna always put up with such a stubborn person. “She said to tell you she’s sorry,” Usagi chanced, hoping to reason with Michiru.

“It doesn’t matter,” Michiru spat, glaring at the messenger and immediately regretting her attitude upon seeing Usagi’s reaction. “I don’t believe her apologies.”

“Michiru-chan…”

“I’m such a fool,” Michiru admitted, freeing her hand from Usagi’s grip and slumping into her chair. She hid her head in her hands with a heavy sigh. “And here I thought I could finally move on.”

“Michiru!” Usagi exclaimed at her friend’s admission.

“Heh,” Michiru laughed dryly. “Don’t get so excited, Usagi-chan. I can’t bring myself to admit to loving a person I can’t trust. Right now, in this moment, I feel as though any love I had for that woman is now null and void.” There was a hiccup of silence before a bitter whisper: “Why must heartache hurt so much?”

A moment passed before Michiru glanced up at Usagi and the future ruler gasped as she saw tears falling from the eyes of one of her strongest guardians. She rushed out of her seat to engulf Michiru in a comforting embrace; it had not been her intention to bring the older woman to tears.

In that moment, embraced by her charge, Michiru swore two things: to never again cry before her princess, and to slap Tenoh Haruka if she ever saw her again.

As Usagi cradled the crying woman in her arms, she let slip a faint smile. There had been a trace of love lingering behind Michiru’s tears, and she’d be darned if she didn’t protect it from fading.

* * *

“Ami-chan, what is this?” Makoto asked as she tossed the manila folder aside. She had been setting the table for dinner when she stumbled across it and quickly tossed it away.

“Ah!” Ami exclaimed from the doorway, having rushed from her research to see what Makoto had been referring to. “Sorry, Mako-chan; I didn’t mean to leave it there.”

“It’s alright,” Makoto chuckled. “It’s just not usual to stumble across such a gruesome thing at random. What is it, anyway?” she asked, returning to the task at hand.

“It’s an autopsy report,” Ami said, tossing the report on top of a small stack of similar folders. She sat down at the table with a heavy sigh, adjusting her glasses as she continued her explanation. “It’s of the young man I believe was the first coma victim. If he was indeed the first youma victim then there must be some clue as to what they’re after in those reports.”

“I see,” Makoto said, swallowing nervously. She turned and fetched a pot from the stove and served some soup to Ami before treating herself. The mood had quickly grown somber, and dinner was certain to be a quiet event.

“Mako-chan, this is wonderful,” Ami complimented after her first spoonful.

“Thanks,” Makoto replied, blushing.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Makoto watching as Ami gracefully emptied her bowl.

“Mako-chan?” Ami asked, noticing her friend’s strange look. “What’s wrong? Is there something on my face? You’ve been staring at me this whole time; you haven’t even touched yours yet.”

“I like it when you wear your glasses,” Makoto said with a broad grin.

It was Ami’s turn to blush, and Makoto laughed as she started on her food.

* * *

Minako awoke suddenly to the sound of her phone ringing. She had been on patrol last night and had only returned home to rest a few hours ago. Slowly, she lifted herself out of bed and trudged towards the phone. She was tired, to say the least. Last night’s patrol had not been uneventful. She had come across a youma and had hoped to learn something from it. It could tell her nothing, though. It did nothing but growl and hiss, throwing the carcasses of alley rats at her as it ran away. Shaking her head, she had caught up to it and disposed of it easily.

 _Something as weak as this is what hurt those people?_ she remembered thinking at the time. When she had turned around, however, she had been surprised to see the rats that she thought were dead stand up and scurry away.

 _I have to tell Ami-chan about that_ , Minako thought, stifling a yawn.

“Hello? Aino Minako,” she said groggily, answering the phone.

“Aino-chan?” a kind, familiar voice asked, and Minako woke up immediately. “This is Ishikawa…”

*~*~*~*~*

Haruka whistled a peppy song as she stepped onto the elevator at the agency. Now that Kaioh’s concert was complete, she had all the time she needed to focus on her own career and had constructed a basic melody for her next piece in just a few hours the night before. Sipping her tea (an homage to Kaioh), she watched as the silver doors began to slide shut.

“Hold the elevator please!” a familiar voice shouted, and Haruka grinned as she pressed the ‘door open’ button. A second later Aino Minako appeared in the elevator beside her, bent over and out of breath.

“Thanks,” Minako panted.

“No problem, Aino-san.” Minako glanced up at the person she thought was a stranger and smiled.

“Tenoh-san! This is a pleasant surprise!”

“Indeed it is,” Haruka replied as the elevator began its ascent. “What are you doing here? That is, if you don’t mind my asking.”

“It’s fine,” Minako answered, having finally recovered from her run. “Ishikawa-san called me. One of the other agents would like me to switch to this agency.”

“Moving up in the world, huh?” Haruka said with a whistle of approval.

“I guess so,” came the happy reply.

The door opened and the two found themselves face to face with Ishikawa and another employee.

“Good morning, Ishikawa-san,” they both greeted with appropriate bows.

“Ah, Tenoh-san, Aino-san; what timing to have arrived together!” Ishikawa laughed with a big, toothy grin. “You make this old man’s job too easy.”

“I like to do what I can to help out the elderly,” Haruka joked, earning laughter from the others present.

“Aino-san,” Ishikawa said, turning to Minako. “This is Mitsumoto; she’s the agent interested in sponsoring your talent.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Mitsumoto greeted, offering her card.

“The same,” Minako replied, accepting it.

“You two go have a nice chat,” Ishikawa said, ushering them down the hallway. “Now, Tenoh-kun,” he continued, turning to Haruka. “What say you and I go discuss the new piece you’re developing?”

“You’ll like it,” Haruka said cheekily as the two made their way down a different hallway. “You’ll feel like you’re on a cliff’s edge with the wind caressing your face.”

* * *

Her Monday had been rather uneventful. She had intentionally slept late for no good reason for the first time in a very long time. Waking up past noon, she had simply lounged about her apartment, noticing for the first time since she’d moved there that it truly was sparsely furnished and didn’t look one bit lived in. Tossing anything music related aside, she had simply sat on the couch and done nothing since she’d awoken.

Or at least, she had tried. But no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept focusing on one issue her heart was not quite ready to face.

Such was the reason that Michiru, more specifically Neptune, now found herself standing atop an empty department store. She had been tired of fighting with her heart, and because of that she had offered to join Jupiter on that night’s patrol, hoping for a distraction. Now, however, she was regretting her decision. From the moment she had transformed into Neptune, her thoughts had centered on one main worry.

_It’s possible that Tenoh knows I am Sailor Neptune._

Jupiter stood a couple of yards away, her arms crossed as her alert eyes scanned over the city below. Normally talkative, Jupiter was unusually quiet tonight, but Neptune didn’t need to make any inquiries to know why. The girl was worried about Ami, who was strenuously searching for any clue about the youma and their desires. Ami had taken the youma attacks to heart, and her quest for answers was beginning to wear her thin.

“How is Ami-chan?” Neptune chanced, casting a glance at Jupiter. She hoped to again steer her thoughts from the despicable Tenoh, and conversation with her fellow Senshi was the only solution she felt was available.

Jupiter heaved a great sigh before answering. “I haven’t seen her since dinner last night. She’s been locked up in her room all day, studying her reports and making phone calls to the hospitals. She didn’t touch any of the meals I prepared for her today.”

“Hmm.” Neptune nodded as a swift breeze caught her hair.

“What about you?” she heard Jupiter ask. She turned her gaze away from the streets to raise a brow at the question. “How went the first day of retirement?” Jupiter clarified, mirth tainting her voice.

“Boring,” Neptune replied honestly. “I didn’t do a single thing all day.”

“Is that why you’re wearing such a large frown?”

“No.” Neptune shook her head. “That’s the result of a distasteful headache. I’ve been thinking too much and deeply about things.”

“Would that headache happen to be named Tenoh Haruka?” Jupiter asked with a knowing grin.

“Usagi?” Neptune asked with a sigh, looking back over the city. Though the hatred she’d initially felt for Tenoh after the revelation had since faded (mostly due to Usagi’s influences, and, admittedly, her own lingering emotions), she was still rather upset with the pianist.

“Yes. And the self-proclaimed ‘goddess of love.’ And, because of what they told me, I spoke with Tenoh herself.” Neptune shot Jupiter a look, and the tall Senshi brought her hands up defensively with a smile. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I didn’t go hunting her down for revenge. On the contrary, I rather like Tenoh-san. She’s my sparring partner at the gym; very swift and strong.”

“Oh,” Neptune replied curtly. “Her fan club just keeps growing larger.”

“Heh. I’m not going to try to defend her at all; it’s not my place to do so. However…”

 _Here we go_ , thought Neptune, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t you think it’s strange?”

“Huh?” The question had caught Neptune off guard. She’d been expecting Jupiter to do exactly what she had said she wouldn’t.

“In such a short amount of time, four of us have met this woman in varying unusual, mystic ways. I’m sure that within the next couple weeks, she’d probably meet Ami-chan and Rei-chan under their own reflective circumstances.”

 _Tenoh did claim to like politics_ , Neptune remembered with a sigh.

“It’s almost as strangely coincidental as these youma and coma cases occurring at the same time,” Jupiter continued.

“What is it you’re trying to say?” Neptune asked a bit impatiently.

“I’m not sure,” Jupiter shrugged. “But if you think about it, our foes have often befriended us in the past in attempts to earn an advantage by gaining our trust. It could be that she’s-”

Jupiter was cut short by the cries of someone calling for help.

“Let’s go!” Neptune shouted, leaping over the edge of the roof top. Jupiter was swift on her heels, having immediately sent a message to the other senshi. Arriving in a near-empty parking garage a few blocks away, the two senshi turned a corner just in time to see a large shape reach out to a man trembling on the ground.

“Halt!” shouted Jupiter, running towards the creature. As she distracted it fighting hand to hand, Neptune swooped in and moved the man to safety. He had since fainted, so she left him in the shadows and returned to help Jupiter.

“Deep Submerge!” she shouted, barely hitting her target with the attack.

 _It’s too fast_ , she thought as she ran closer. _I won’t be able to hit it from that far away._

The two senshi continued to strike the youma up close, which proved an effective method to reduce its stamina and slow down its movements. It was strong, though, and they also grew weaker throughout the fight. Whenever they changed their fighting method, it developed a new defensive strategy.

 _This thing is smart_ , Jupiter observed. _Much smarter than the creature Minako said she fought last night_. The fight was dragging on, both sides having dealt damage. An opening presented itself then and Jupiter halted in her steps, deciding not to let the opportunity go to waste.

“Supreme Thunder!” Jupiter called, her attack hitting the youma nearly head on. It seemed to falter for a moment but then smiled a big toothy grin.

“It’s chanting something!” Neptune shouted to Jupiter, her breathing labored. The tall senshi’s eyes widened at the revelation and she started to charge at the limping creature when something whizzed straight past her head.

“Mars Flame Sniper!” The call had registered in Jupiter’s mind just in time.

“For crying out loud, Mars, you almost hit _me_!” Jupiter yelled at their newly arrived companion, her face a scene of disbelief.

“But I didn’t,” Mars replied coolly, nodding towards the youma that was now engulfed in flames.

“Ahahaha! Ahaha!” it screeched as it began to crumble to the ground. “You’re in for it now! Juukyuu will never be defeated so easily. Ahaha! Eeheehee! Ahahahaha!”

Its cries ceased as all that remained was a pile of ashes.

“Sheesh. What the heck was all that about?” Jupiter wondered aloud, wiping at a bleeding cut by her eye.

“What happened? Did you learn anything?”

The three Senshi turned to find Venus, Mercury, and Sailor Moon had arrived at the scene.

“Sure,” Mars answered with a shrug. “These youma are full of empty threats. It went down swearing it would not be so easily defeated, yet here we are and there it was,” she said, pointing to the pile of ash.

“It called itself Juukyuu,” Neptune added, crossing her arms and staring at the pile of ash. “It seemed rather intelligent compared to others we’ve encountered.”

“It wasn’t making empty threats.” The others turned to look at Mercury, who spoke from behind her visor. “We’re surrounded by enemies,” she said gravely. __

* * *

In a hospital room halfway across the city, a young, hoarse voice called out hesitantly.

“Mommy… why are… you crying?”

The book the woman had been reading fell to the floor with a thud.

* * *

“Damn it!” Jupiter shouted. “How many of them are there?”

“I kill one and two take its place!” Venus yelled in agreement.

“Eeeeek!” Sailor Moon screamed, running from a horde of enemies. “Get them away from me!”

“Deep… Submerge!” Neptune shouted, eliminating the small horde in one hit. “Mercury!” she called, gaining the senshi’s attention. “With a few exceptions, these youma only have a small fraction of the intelligence and strength of the original!”

Mercury entered the new data into her computer as she dodged a lame strike from one of the youma. Her communicator went off then, and she cast it a sidelong glance.

_That makes the seventh phone call in the past fifteen minutes._

Against her better judgment, she paused to check the number.

Juuban General.

 _Oh, no. Today was the ninth day. Kenji…_ Defeating another enemy as she ran to seek shelter on the next level of the garage, Mercury was able to catch her breath as she waited for her mother to call again. Call again she did, just a moment later.

“Mother, now is not-”

“Someone has something to say to you,” Dr. Mizuno said, ceasing her daughter’s protests.

“Hello?” spoke a weak voice, and Mercury could hear her mother encouraging the child in the background. “Thank… you,” the small, hoarse voice said, and the line quickly went dead. Mercury gave a brief nod and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

*~*~*~*~*~

“Where did Mercury go?” an exasperated Mars asked as she fried what appeared to be one of the last youma.

“Now that you mention it,” Neptune began, defeating another enemy. “She disappeared several minutes ago.”

“There she is!” Sailor Moon exclaimed. Following the line of her finger, the others turned to see Mercury staggering back towards the group.

 _Strange,_ thought Venus _. She doesn’t look injured._

“Mercury, look out!” Venus shouted, and Jupiter lunged forward to push Mercury out of the way of a youma’s surprise attack. They crashed to the cement, Jupiter bearing the brunt of the fall. She looked up in time to see Venus’ chain rip through the torso of the last youma, which had been hiding near the stairwell from which Mercury had appeared.

“Mercury, what’s gotten into you?” Jupiter asked, turning to the smaller senshi in her arms. “You should have known that thing was there! Mercury?” Jupiter’s eyes grew wide as she realized that Mercury’s eyes were full of tears, and she swiftly helped the other woman to her feet. “Mercury, what’s wrong?” she asked, her hands gripping Mercury’s shoulders.

“Nothing; nothing’s wrong,” Mercury replied, and she turned towards the others with a broad smile, tears of joy falling from her eyes. “Miyazawa Kenji just woke up.”

* * *

“Bye, Mommy!” Usagi watched as Chibiusa ran up to the school doors, waving goodbye as she was joined there by Hotaru. The two exchanged smiles and then ran into the building.

“I’m glad to see somebody has energy this early in the morning.”

Usagi turned to greet Haruka with a bright smile. “Good morning, Haruka-san. I know what you mean; I’m exhausted, and I’ve only been up for two hours!” The two shared a laugh at the comment and then, certain their children were safely in the classroom, they turned and began walking home.

“You’re not driving today, Haruka-san?” Usagi asked. She was grateful for the company, but confused by it as well.

“I’ve no plans today, so I don’t need to hurry off anywhere. Besides,” Haruka started, sharing a small smile, “Hotaru prefers to walk to school, especially when it has rained the night before.”

“Is that so?” Usagi chuckled, understanding the statement’s hidden message. “Still, I’m glad you are able to see her to school safely. We live so close that I never used to walk with Chibiusa, but after everything that has happened lately…” Neither spoke for a moment, and Usagi continued. “Things are looking better now, though.”

“Really?” Haruka asked, her brow rising in curiosity. “How so?”

“Didn’t you hear the news this morning, Haruka-san?” Usagi questioned as they neared the intersection where they would go their separate ways.

“I’m afraid not,” Haruka admitted sheepishly. “I woke up late this morning.”

“Four of the twenty-three coma victims woke up,” Usagi said, her voice taking on a serious tone which struck Haruka a mild amount of surprise. The young mother was normally unusually chipper, but now she almost seemed a different person. “One was Miyazawa Kenji, the boy that goes to Chibiusa and Hotaru’s school. They all suddenly woke up last night.”

“Huh…”

“Oh! Listen to me, getting all serious all of the sudden. I’ll let you be, Haruka-san. See you later!” Haruka waved as she watched Usagi disappear into the morning traffic.

_It seems I have a bit of reading to do._

* * *

“Ami-chan!” Makoto exclaimed when she saw who’d tapped on the window before her.

Her day had been busy. There had been a mock examination at the culinary school earlier. She had passed it, too, though it was no simple task. Then there was work in the evening, a full five hours of watching people walk by without so much as a glance, though the few regular customers the bakery had did stop by. For the most part, though, Makoto spent the time staring outside in the midst of daydreaming, which is what she had been doing when Ami surprised her.

“Sorry, Mako-chan,” Ami apologized as Makoto opened the door for her. “Did I frighten you?”

“No, no,” Makoto said with a light blush, covering her embarrassment with a cool shrug. “I was just thinking about something. So, what brings you here so late?”

“I was on my way home. I thought I’d stop by and see if you’d like to walk together.” Ami cast Makoto a small smile, but Makoto could tell there was something else on the young doctor’s mind.

“Well, I get off work… er, make that _got off_ work, twenty minutes ago,” Makoto said, frowning as she glanced up at the clock. “Man, I really spaced out.”

“Oh? I thought you were just thinking about something,” Ami said with a coy smile.

“That’s right,” Makoto began, a smile forming on her lips. “I was thinking about how nice it would be for you to stop by and walk home with me, and whadda ya know? Here you are. Twenty minutes late, but here none the less.”

They both laughed, and Makoto motioned for Ami to take a seat at the table where she had been sitting. Then she poured two cups of lukewarm coffee and, along with some cupcakes, she joined her friend by the window.

“So,” said Makoto, gagging at the awful coffee. “I can tell there’s something on your mind. Care to share?”

“I may have a breakthrough on what the youma are after,” Ami admitted, rejecting her own cup of coffee. “Those four victims waking within an hour of each other was no mere coincidence.”

“That’s a good thing, and yet you sound disappointed.” Makoto watched Ami closely to study her reaction.

“Ashamed is more like it,” Ami said with a heavy sigh, her gaze focusing outside.

“Ashamed?”

“It’s just that…”

“It’s alright,” Makoto said, reaching out to take Ami’s hand reassuringly. “I don’t know what exactly is wrong, but you’re obviously uncomfortable with talking about it so soon. Just know that you’re doing an awesome job, Ami-chan, and I’ll be there to listen when you’re ready.”

Ami’s gaze settled on their joined hands and she gave a grim smile. “Thanks, Mako-chan. I’ll call for a meeting tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Ami polished off the plate of cupcakes as Makoto set about closing the bakery for the night. Then they left for home, neither saying anything; both were content just to have the company of the other.

* * *

~8~

“Now arriving: the royal family of the territory of Uranus.”

Neptune looked up to see a tall couple, whom she knew to be the king and queen, followed by a familiar girl her age. She couldn’t help but to laugh at the girl, who was wearing a scowl almost as ugly as her dress.

 _That’s a shame,_ Neptune thought. _That dress doesn’t do her any justice._

The music started again, stopping intermittently for the arrivals of other important guests. The festivities were in honor of the Lunar Queen’s birthday, including a ball here at the castle for select guests and a carnival on the streets of the surrounding city below. Tired of turning down unwanted dance offers, Neptune sighed as she stepped out onto the balcony to watch the lights of the carnival in the distance. Immediately her mind settled on the image of the emerald eyes she’d seen a short while ago.

“It’s not nice to laugh at the discomfort of others, Princess Thalassa of Neptune.”

The voice startled Princess Neptune, though she knew she should have been expecting it. She turned quickly to meet with brilliant emerald eyes yet again.

“Sorry,” she whispered, gracefully raising a hand to hide her new smile. “It’s just that… your dress… it’s…”

“Hideous?” the girl asked, and Neptune nodded. “Good.” The girl’s long, blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she stooped down to grab the hem of her dress, which appeared to be full of lace and about four sizes too big, dragging on the ground and covering every inch of the Uranian princess. Then, in one fluid movement, she lifted the dress up over her head and tossed it down into the palace garden below. “That’s better,” she stated, brushing her hands together as if she’d just finished dealing with something filthy. “Mother will surely faint when next she’s sees me. What’s so funny?” she asked, seeing the Neptunian princess burst out in laughter before her.

Neptune didn’t stop laughing, but instead pointed at Uranus’ head. Before her stood the Uranian princess in the full dress uniform of a Uranian army captain, with two large, pink bows on each side of her head.

“Oh, yeah,” Uranus said with a shrug. “That’s right; I forgot.” Reaching up, she proceeded to remove not only the bows, but her entire head of hair, which to her amusement received exactly the reaction she was hoping to get.

“A wig,” Neptune mumbled. Had she not known any better, she’d have guessed the figure before her now to be a prince of Uranus, not a princess.

Uranus flashed a proud smile before giving an explanation. “My mother has been pushing suitors on me day after day, complaining that I’m too involved in swordplay and races and that I never wear dresses anymore. That,” she began, pointing to the dress in the bushes below, “was to appease her tonight. I requested the seamstress to make me the most hideous dress ever, something that I could hide my uniform under. She has a grudge against Mother, so she happily obliged. So, here I am, the new me, whom Mother has established as the bane of her existence. Yet, still she drags me to this ball in the hopes that I might change my mind and take an interest in one of the ‘fine young gentleman’ in attendance here tonight.” Uranus exaggerated a shiver, along with a look of disgust, which earned a light chuckle from Neptune.

“ _What_ did you _do_?” Neptune asked, curiosity taking a hold of her.

“I was tired of the parade of people I wanted nothing to do with, so two weeks ago I cut my hair and, before my mother, father, and the court, I denounced both marriage and men. I told Mother that if she were to find me a bride, then we might have something to discuss.”

Neptune stared at Uranus with eyes agog, and the tall soldier couldn’t help but to laugh. Then she continued her narrative. “Mother fainted right then and there. Father burst out laughing and congratulated me, shaking my hand furiously.”

“I congratulate you as well,” Neptune said with an honest, happy smile. “You’ve grown stronger these past two years, Ariel.” Sighing, she returned her gaze to the horizon. “I’ve only grown weaker since I’ve been away from you; I would never have the courage to do such a thing.” The comment earned a quirk of an eyebrow from Uranus, and the disappearance of Neptune’s smile did not go unnoticed.

“Has it really only been two years since we last spoke?” Uranus asked, taking Neptune’s side at the railing.

“It has,” Neptune answered, looking up at Uranus and capturing her attention, smiling once again. “Although, it feels like it’s been decades. I’ve missed you, Ariel.”

“And I have missed you, Thalassa.” Uranus returned the smile, and both turned away quickly, before the other could see the nervous blush rise to her face. They stood side by side, simply enjoying one another’s presence as the wind danced lightly through their hair.

Neptune was the first to break the growing silence. “I must say, I like the new you. It suits you well.”

“Thanks.” The answer was accompanied by a blush of embarrassment on Uranus’ face.

“And your father is really okay with it?”

“Timing is everything,” Uranus sighed. “Last year he would have been more furious than Mother is. Now, though, he says we can just leave everything to my brother.”

“Your brother?” Neptune asked incredulously. “Aren’t you an only child? I didn’t see a young boy enter with you tonight.”

“I would be more worried if you had!” Uranus laughed, drawing a look of bewilderment from Neptune. “Mother is currently with child; Father is convinced it is a male.”

“Congratulations.”

Uranus gave a simple nod and the conversation grew silent. The two of them once again stood side by side, looking out over the balcony at the lights in the horizon. Another gentle breeze blew and, despite the warm temperatures, Neptune still shivered in her gown.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile when, as expected, Uranus’ jacket appeared on her shoulders.

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” Uranus replied with a mock salute for the new Uranian army captain. Instead of another smile, however, Uranus received a sigh as Neptune rested her head in her arms along the balcony’s rail. “Something you’d care to talk about?” Uranus asked, remembering Neptune’s comment from just moments before. She hopped up to sit on the railing, her legs dangling over the garden below.

“You’re not the only one busy turning down unwanted suitors, Ariel.”

Uranus chuckled. “I figured we were in the same boat. None of them strike your fancy?”

“No,” replied Neptune, raising her head defiantly. “I have… specific tastes.”

“How specific?”

“Very,” Neptune answered, blushing and smirking at the same time.

“I see.” Uranus turned away from the shorter woman, but not before Neptune saw a dark emotion wash over her.

_What was that? Disappointment? Dejection? Or maybe…_

“You have a certain somebody in mind,” Uranus stated, and Neptune noticed the mirth the other girl had been speaking with had disappeared. “Forbidden love?”

“Forbidden? Definitely, it seems. As for love… it’s possible. I know it to be a great admiration, at the very least.”

“But that’s not what’s bothering you tonight, am I right?”

Neptune looked up into the caring face of the girl that was her best friend. The two played together often in their younger years, until life forced them to spend more time studying than having fun. They’d last spoken about two years ago, when they were nearly fifteen. However, as she looked into the eyes of the now almost seventeen year old princess of Uranus, Neptune could tell that the girl was still the same as she remembered; a person she could talk to, laugh with, argue with, get in trouble with; Uranus was the one person she could trust.

“Father… nominated me to play a new song for the queen tonight, as the official gift from Neptune.”

“So?” Uranus asked, looking at Neptune in confusion. “What’s the problem? I though you did this sort of thing all the time. I know first-hand that you are a brilliant musician.”

Neptune sank to the floor of the balcony and hugged her knees as she mumbled her answer. A moment passed before she heard Uranus jump down beside her, then another moment before Uranus was kneeling before her.

Uranus gave a soft smile and then reached out with a strong finger to lift Neptune’s chin. “Hold your head up when you speak,” Uranus said, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. The reaction was mirrored on the other girl’s face, though to a greater degree. “You’re mumbling, and princesses shouldn’t mumble.”

“I haven’t written the song yet,” Neptune whispered.

“Not to worry; I just told you, you’re a brilliant musician, Thalassa. You can compose a song in no time.”

“But I don’t even know where to start!"

“C’mon,” said Uranus, taking Neptune’s hand and helping her to stand. Stealing her jacket from Neptune’s shoulders, she put it back on in an exaggerated, fanciful twirl. Then in one swift leap she jumped on the rail of the balcony, offering a hand to Neptune. “Let’s go find you some inspiration.”

Neptune stared at Uranus’ outstretched hand hesitantly. “I can’t; not in this,” she said, indicating her burdensome ball gown.

“I’ll buy you a new dress in town,” Uranus persuaded. “Come now; the carnival awaits.”

“But-”

“No buts.”

Neptune looked into the emerald eyes of her friend, the same emerald eyes she had been thinking about earlier in the night. Seeing the energy and emotions in them, she knew instantly that wherever the princess of Uranus went, she would willingly follow without hesitation. Placing her hand in Uranus’, she found herself atop the rail with ease. However, all comfort was lost when she looked at the ground far below.

“Don’t worry,” said Uranus with a smirk as she gave Neptune’s hand a light squeeze. With her other she was pointing at the discarded object in the bushes below. “That dress is made of enough material to cushion our fall.”

Neptune gave an infectious, melodious laugh, and with hands clasped they leapt down into the gardens below and then escaped to the carnival.

~8~

Michiru awoke suddenly, her heart beating furiously.

 _The Silver Millennium, huh?_ she thought, running a hand through her damp, disheveled hair. _As if my heart wasn’t confused enough already; now I have to deal with the memories of falling in love in my past life._

With a heavy sigh Michiru flung off her covers and stepped out of bed. Stretching, she made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Gulping it down, she searched her cabinets for something stronger.

_These memories are one of the reasons I first fell in love in this life._

Finding that which she sought, Michiru expertly poured a glass and walked over to the large bay window. Brushing the curtains aside, she looked out on the view of the memorial park. In the pale moonlight the purple flowers reminded her of the foliage of the palace garden in her dream.

_I was a fool to assume the Uranus of now would be the same kind of person she was in the past._

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 3: Crucify My Love (Part 2)

* * *

Setsuna stood silently in the corner and looked over the group of young women gathered in the now crowded room. That morning Ami had asked them all to come over so that she could share what she’d learned about the enemy. Now, having all enjoyed a wonderful lunch prepared by Makoto, they sat in an eerie silence, dreading what they were about to learn.

Okay, Ami-chan. Tell us what we need to know.” It was Minako who’d spoken, and Setsuna glanced over at the girl who was the established leader of the group of girls that in the past had been familiarly known as the Inner Guard. Their duty then had been to protect the Princess, a duty which carried forth to the present day. A small smile came to Setsuna’s face. It was clear to her that Venus had grown to be a fine leader once again.

“Who or what are they, and what are they after? What could be their ultimate goal?” The questions had been posed by Rei, and Setsuna’s proud smile didn’t fade. Mars, too, had grown up well to fulfill her role of second-in-command.

“I’m afraid I don’t know all of the answers,” Ami sighed, standing before them. “But I have learned some key information.” All eyes were on her, so Ami began her explanation. “I’d like to start by discussing the structure of the enemy. They seem to be evolutionary creatures, and to date we’ve seen youma of what I’ve labeled Level 1 and Level 2. Both can be harmed by physical attacks, but I believe that at their strength, Level 2s can only be terminated with energy.”

“So any of us could dispose of a Level 1 without transforming?”

Ami glanced at Makoto, who’d posed the question. “I believe so, yes. I think that any person of strength and skill could probably defeat a Level 1. It’s the Level 2s and-” She cut herself off then and shook her head. “It’s the Level 2s that are most threatening.”

“What are the other differences between them?” Usagi asked, nervously clutching a pillow on the sofa.

“Level 1s I believe to commonly feed on rats, squirrels, housecats, and other generally small creatures. They’re not as intelligent as Level 2s, though there could always be exceptions. They are more animalistic, not only in shape, but also snarling and hissing to communicate. Level 2s I believe to be intelligent beings. They can fight well, they’re strong, and they attack humans without discretion. They’re larger and their shapes are more humanlike, and as was learned during last night’s battle, they are capable of human speech.”

Minako grunted in disgust. “So they don’t just grow stronger, but they also grow more intelligent and humanlike, both physically and in thought.”

Ami nodded in affirmation.

“Is this change sudden?” Setsuna asked, her question reflected on the faces of the others.

“No; I believe it to be gradual. A high Level 1 can be just as dangerous as a low Level 2.”

Makoto’s eyes grew wide in shock. “A low Level 2? Are you suggesting that they can grow to be stronger than that?”

“They can,” Ami whispered, sighing as she sat down between Makoto and Usagi. “They can and they will, until we stop them for good.”

Michiru had been wandering about the room throughout Ami’s explanation. Coming to stand by the mantel, she smirked as she saw the pictures on display.

 _So the frame didn’t really break, did it?_ Michiru thought, stroking her fingers over the picture of Chibiusa and Tomoe Hotaru from eight years ago. Suddenly a thought struck her, and she turned to face the downtrodden troop.

“Ami-chan,” she started, gaining everyone’s attention. “When Jupiter and I gained the upper hand on that youma the other night, it started chanting something. Based on your findings, I think it was a Level 2 and that it summoned that horde of Level 1s.”

“That’s right!” Makoto shouted. “That would explain why it swore it would not be so easily defeated.”

Rei frowned in her seat next to Minako. “If that’s true, and what Ami tells us is correct, then it’s possible that there may be an enemy out there that can summon a horde of Level 2s.”

The room was once again eerily silent. The notion was the harsh reality of their situation.

Usagi was the next to speak, breaking the silence. “But, what is it they’re after? Why are they attacking people?”

“If their intention was simply to scare people, then they’re doing a damn good job of it,” Minako scoffed, earning a nod from the others.

“All of the victims are brought to the hospital in a comatose state; they appear to merely be sleeping. And with a few exceptions there are never any permanent physical wounds; mainly just the handful of victims with those peculiar scratches somewhere on their bodies. But, it was that wound that finally helped me make sense of the matter.” Ami’s voice had been grave, and her eyes betrayed her inner thoughts.

“What is it, Ami-chan?” Makoto asked, looking the girl next to her directly in the eyes. “What do you believe they’re after?”

“You said it yourself, Mako-chan; that it seemed like cattle branding.”

Makoto’s eyes grew wide. “You don’t mean…”

Ami said nothing. It was Setsuna that finally attempted an explanation. “They’re attacking humans for our energy. They’re feeding off of it, relying on it to grow stronger in order to achieve their ultimate goal, whatever that might be. I’d guess that eventually over-taxation occurs, and that’s when the victims pass away.”

Again Ami said nothing, only giving a simple nod in confirmation.

The room was silent for a few minutes as all present pondered this new information and the situation at hand. There was a new, strong army of enemies about which they knew very little. These enemies were attacking, and in some cases killing, innocent citizens of the city of Tokyo.

Minako sighed heavily and walked to the window. With a frown on her face she pushed aside the curtains to look out over the city that was her home. Another enemy had come to attack it, and thus far they, the protectors of the city, were powerless to stop that enemy.

“What is it they want?” she wondered aloud, and the others focused their gazes on her. Feeling their stares on her back, she continued. “Nobody would ever go through this much trouble without a superior goal in mind.”

“That’s true,” Rei agreed. “As Ami said, they are rather intelligent after they reach a certain level, and I find it hard to believe that their only goal is to scare people.”

Michiru nodded. “The proof of their intelligence is in their fighting. We already know that they can summon others when needed. And, as learned from the media this morning, while we’re fighting one the others will attack elsewhere in full force.”

“Creepy,” Usagi stated with a shudder.

“They’ve organized themselves,” Makoto said, the realization suddenly striking her. She glanced around at the others and continued. “They have rank structure and communication. With a couple exceptions, they also seem to have a set attack pattern and method.”

“Mako-chan, I think you’re onto something!” Ami exclaimed, breaking her silence.

“I am?”

Nodding, Ami stood to face the others, glancing at some papers in her hands as she spoke. “As I sit here listening to you all and running through my notes and thoughts, I keep arriving at the same conclusion.” All eyes were telling her to continue, which she did without hesitation. “I think there is human leadership amongst our enemy. Like so many of the enemies we’ve fought before, I think they’re working under the orders of and for the goal of a human conspirator.”

Over by the window, Minako clenched her fists. “What kind of bastard would want something like this to happen?”

Rei met her eyes and answered. “A sick, greedy bastard with no respect for human life, that’s who.”

“Creepy,” Usagi squealed again, shivering even more.

“What should we do?” Minako asked, searching the eyes of the others for answers.

“It’s simple,” Setsuna answered. “You do what you can. As you learn more about the enemy you can do what they’re doing: adapt.”

Minako stared at the seasoned warrior for a moment before addressing the others. “We’ll increase patrols. Work individually and try to apprehend the enemy on your own; only call for help when you absolutely need it. We can’t give them the opportunity to attack others while we’re all distracted with one battle.” Rei, Ami, and Makoto all nodded their understanding of the orders.

“I’ll help you,” Michiru offered with a firm voice. “I’ve some free time now, so I’ll take some patrols.”

“I’d offer my services, but I’ll be spending more time at the Door.”

“That’s understandable and a very good idea,” Rei said, casting Setsuna a grateful smile. “I’ll be sure to have more sessions with the fire as well.” Rei turned next to Minako, and the two of them shared a small, affirming nod before Minako turned to Usagi.

“Uh-oh,” Usagi uttered. “I don’t like that look, Mina-chan.”

“You’re not taking any patrols, Usagi-chan,” Minako asserted.

“But I want to help! I want to keep everybody safe!”

“You’re irreplaceable,” Rei stated softly. “We cannot afford for you to be harmed.”

“And the others of you _can_ be?” Usagi asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Minako walked to Usagi’s side to take her hand. “Usagi-chan, the sad truth is that in the end, we are mere soldiers; we’re replaceable. If something should happen to us, more soldiers will come in our steads. But you are destined to be queen; you cannot be lost.”

“Mina-chan… Rei-chan…”

“The enemy is strong, Usagi-chan,” Michiru said, kneeling respectively before the younger woman. “I understand that you wish to protect the ones you love. But please, understand that you and Chibiusa are this country’s only future.”

“Let’s make a compromise,” Makoto suggested, casting a wary glance at her leaders. “No individual patrols, Usagi-chan, but you can come and help for the big fights. We’ll all be there for those. We’re a team.” Makoto didn’t break eye contact with Minako, and finally the captain of the Inner Guard relented.

“Thank you,” Usagi said, tears of happiness now taking over. “None of you are replaceable in my heart.”

Makoto smiled as the others gathered around to comfort Usagi. Conversation then took a lighter tone, and soon everyone was laughing, though Setsuna left then claiming work in the morning. A few minutes later, amidst another eruption of laughter, the sound of the apartment door clicking shut reached her ears and as she looked around Makoto realized that Ami was no longer there. A small frown appeared on her face when Minako’s voice again captured her attention.

“You know, there’s something about this whole ordeal that really bugs me.” All those present looked at her, and she cocked her head to the side before continuing. “Why is this even happening? Whatever happened to the arrival of Crystal Tokyo? Shouldn’t we be in a time of peace by now? Chibiusa is already five years old.”

“Mood killer,” Usagi mumbled as everyone again grew silent.

“She does have a good point,” Michiru agreed.

A smirk rose to Rei’s lips. “If you ask me, it’s as if the tiniest inconvenience could prevent the arrival of Crystal Tokyo. As for Chibiusa, there was nothing in this world that was strong enough to keep Usagi and Mamoru off each other.”

“Rei-chan!” Usagi exclaimed, jumping up red-faced.

“That’s so true!” Minako laughed, granting Rei a high-five.

Michiru calmed her laughter and adjusted her skirt with a sigh. “Still, what you said just now, Minako-chan…”

“Hmm?”

“Perhaps what you said earlier contradicts what you said just now.”

“How so?” asked Usagi, her eyes shining with interest.

Rei thought for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. “You don’t mean… about us being replaceable?”

Michiru nodded a confirmation.

“I’m not sure I follow,” Minako said, walking around and flopping down on the couch where Rei and Usagi now sat.

“It all makes perfect sense,” Michiru started, moving to look out the window, only to see that it had begun to rain. “It’s quite possible that Crystal Tokyo has not arrived precisely because we are not replaceable.”

“You don’t mean…” Minako gasped.

“I see…” whispered Rei.

“Saturn,” Michiru said, turning back to the trio. “With her death, Crystal Tokyo lost a valuable guardian. It’s possible that absence is what has prevented Crystal Tokyo from arriving. Not to mention the absence of Uranus. It may have been deemed impossible for us to successfully manage governing the future without two of the senshi.”

“That’s true,” Minako said, a bit surprised to hear Michiru of all people refer to the senshi of wind by name. “You’re right; Saturn is dead, and for all we know, Uranus is as well. Who knew that the future was so fragile?”

“See?” Usagi chided, drawing the other’s attention. “I told you; none of you are replaceable.”

“You’re too nice, Usagi-chan,” Rei said, giving Usagi a light punch. Conversation again turned to happier subjects when they were all struck with a similar, sudden realization. Here they were in Makoto and Ami’s apartment, yet…

It was Usagi that posed the question with a coy smile.

“Say, where did those two go?”

* * *

Makoto was leaning against a large tree, drenched to the bone. Twenty minutes ago she had noticed Ami leave the gathering and had followed her in secret, worried about her friend’s melancholy behavior. Ami had walked through the pouring rain to a nearby cemetery, and it was there that she came to kneel before a small nameplate which Makoto could barely read from her position.

Shibasaki Daisuke.

For nearly fifteen minutes now Makoto had stood and watched as Ami seemed to pray for a man Makoto knew to be a stranger. With a sigh she drew closer to her friend, only to pause again in mild shock. From her new position she could see that Ami’s hands were not pressed together in prayer. Instead, they gripped the material of her pants at her knees.

For fifteen minutes, Ami had been crying.

Makoto stood just a few yards behind Ami now, clenching and unclenching her fists repeatedly. Her best friend was crying before her and she was powerless. Had she known that something was upsetting Ami, she would have tried to help.

And then, with a sudden clarity, she remembered. Ami had been unable to tell her something at the café last night, so Makoto had promised to be there for her when the right time came.

Makoto clenched her fists; now was that time.

“Ami-chan,” she called out, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ami’s breath caught in her throat for a second, and then her soft sobs continued. She didn’t answer, and she didn’t dare look back at Makoto.

“Who was he?” Makoto persisted, hoping to help Ami talk about what was causing her such sadness.

“The first known coma victim,” Ami answered softly over her shoulder, still refusing to turn around and show Makoto her tears. “He was my mother’s patient.”

Makoto nodded then, though the action went unseen by Ami. They remained in that silence for a few minutes more, with the rain continuously falling on them.

The sound of footsteps reached Ami’s ears.

“Please… don’t come any closer,” she whispered.

The footsteps ceased.

“Why are you crying?”

“It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault, Ami-chan.” Makoto’s voice was firm, yet still Ami refused to turn and face her.

“Yes, it is,” Ami sighed, hanging her head even lower. “I could have saved him.”

“Don’t be like this, Ami-chan. There’s nothing you could have done for him. We didn’t know about the youma back then.”

“No! You’re wrong!” Ami glared over her shoulder again, the pain in her eyes causing Makoto to gasp. “I could have done something! I should have noticed sooner! I _know_ it wasn’t just a coincidence that he was my mother’s patient, that she introduced me to his case for no reason.” She turned back to the nameplate then. She bent before it, beating her hands into the ground, tears falling from her eyes. “I should have realized sooner; we could have found the youma that attacked him and saved his life! I’m the only doctor that would ever have detected the truth in time, and I failed him. I’m a failure as a doctor and a senshi!”

Makoto said nothing throughout Ami’s ramblings. She knew this was what Ami needed most; she needed this chance to vent; a chance to release her frustrations on someone. Ami’s voice had grown hoarse, and the sound of it was causing Makoto’s eyes to water.

 _No_ , Makoto thought as she brought a hand up to quickly rub her eyes. _These are tears; why am I crying?_

“Well?” Ami screamed over the rain, jumping up to face Makoto. Her voice was beginning to give out on her; her face was littered with tears. “Say something, damn it!” she shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Makoto. “You know it’s my fault, so why don’t you say something about it?”

 _Ah; I get it now_. Makoto cast a bittersweet smile at the image of Ami before her, drenched and crying; her knuckles bloody from punching the ground, her voice raw from crying. _I’m crying because it hurts me to see her like this._

Makoto hesitated for just a handful of seconds and then rushed forward, grasping Ami’s trembling form in a possessive hug. Ami pounded against her chest, trying to break free, but Makoto did not relent. Eventually, Ami’s fighting ended, and she stood weeping in Makoto’s arms.

“It’s not your fault, Ami,” Makoto whispered, placing a kiss on her friend’s head. She hugged the weeping girl tighter and rocked her gently, comfortingly. “It’s not your fault.”

* * *

“Minako, slow down! Why are you in such a hurry?”

Rei raced to keep up with the energetic young woman before her. Minako had arrived at her apartment very early that morning and, without warning, had dragged the still sleeping Rei out of bed, and then quickly hurried her out the door. Now the two were running to some destination unknown to Rei, fighting the morning crowds all the while.

 _Where is she taking me?_ Rei wondered as the two crossed another busy Tokyo street. _We could have at least hopped on a train. We’ve been running for twenty minutes!_

Rei nearly rammed into a now still Minako, who had suddenly stopped in front of a downtown high-rise. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Rei finally caught her first good look at the girl who’d led her on a morning jog. Noticing the girl’s attire, however, Rei started to laugh, pointing at a now confused Minako.

“Mina-chan, what the heck are you wearing?” Rei managed to ask between laughs.

“What, this?”

“Yes, that. What’s with the big, floppy hat and sunglasses. And the scarf? Geez, it’s not that cold out here, Mina. You look like a spy or something.”

Minako let the laughing girl settle down before she answered.

“If you must have an answer, Hino, it’s for my protection,” Minako clarified with a slight pout.

“I’d rather have an answer to why you dragged me out of bed and ran me to the middle of Tokyo.”

Noticing the glare she was receiving from Rei, Minako gave a light laugh and took the other girl’s hand.

“I guess I should apologize for that. I got a call from the new agency this morning, and I was just so excited and there wasn’t much time, but; well, I wanted to share this moment with someone, Rei, and you were the first person to come to mind. So, I raced over to your house, dragged you out of bed, and here we are.”

“And here we are, indeed,” Rei replied, her voice not hiding her annoyance. “But why, exactly, are we here? What’s this about a phone call, and what ‘moment’ are we about to share? It had better be good, because-”

Rei was silenced by Minako’s fingers placed gently on her lips.

“Shhh, Rei-chan, just watch.” Minako pointed above them, and as the two looked upward the advertisement screen mounted on the building came to life, changing from a blank black screen to one filled with vibrant colors.

“Minako, is that -?”

Minako simply nodded, and Rei’s question was answered by passersby.

“Hey, it’s an ad for that single they played the other day.”

“Aino Minako, huh? Yeah, her song was pretty good. I should buy a copy for my girlfriend.”

“Mommy, look! That girl is really pretty!”

Rei felt Minako squeeze her hand, and the two laughed at the comment the little girl had made. Minako then leaned closer to whisper in Rei’s ear.

“You see, Rei, if I wasn’t wearing this getup, how many of them would recognize me right now?”

“I just don’t understand how a hat and sunglasses are enough for people not to recognize you.”

“Have some faith, Rei. After all, Clark Kent only wore glasses and nobody realized he was Batman.”

“I believe you mean Superman, Mina,” Rei chided. “And besides, Clark Kent wore glasses and a business suit. He made himself an entirely different person from Superman, not to mention he’s a fictional character.”

“Ah, c’mon, Rei. Lighten up a little. I’m still going to be ‘your Minako’, the same Minako you and all the others love, whom I know you can’t live without.” Minako had guided them away from the crowd to a nearby bench, and Rei was grateful that no one would be eavesdropping on their conversation.

“That’s just it, Minako,” Rei began, focusing her gaze downward. Noticing their hands still clasped together, Rei hurriedly pulled hers from Minako’s and turned away from the other girl with a hint of blush on her face.

_“I’m still going to be ‘your Minako’.”_

“You’re not m-; you’re not _our_ Minako anymore. There are total strangers who are referring to you by name, your picture is going to be plastered everywhere, and people are going to confess their undying love to you. You’re not ‘our Minako’ anymore, Mina; you belong to the masses now, and I hope you’re able to commit yourself to them, heart and soul.”

The two friends sat next to each other in silence and watched as more people paused to look at the advertisement above. Minako had not been able to think of a response to Rei’s observations, and Rei was too upset to continue the conversation. Just as Rei was standing to leave, Minako grasped her hand, forcing the other girl to stay seated.

“You know, Rei,” Minako began, as she continued to stare straight ahead, too nervous to look at her friend. “I’ll admit that I am a bit nervous about this whole concept. From this point on, my life is going to be on display for the entire world to see. I have thought through the negatives of having such a career, but in the end, it’s what I’ve always wanted to do, and you know that.” Biting her lip, Minako stole a glance at her best friend who was studying the cracks in the sidewalk, her face shadowed by her hair. Sighing, Minako continued. “You know as well as I do that when Crystal Tokyo finally dawns upon us our lives as we know them will cease to be, and we’ll live from that point on as the guardians that we are destined to be. Chibiusa is already here, so Crystal Tokyo could be realized any time now. And until that time comes, I want to live the dream I’ve had since childhood. Is that somehow selfish of me?”

Rei glanced up now to see tears falling from Minako’s eyes, and she quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. Sighing, she answered Minako’s question with a whisper.

“No, I don’t think it’s selfish at all. And I’m sorry if I offended you by what I said. I suppose that in the end, it’s yours truly who is the selfish one. I guess… I’m afraid of having to share you with everybody else.”

Minako pulled away and gave a small laugh as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Rei smiled at the motion and continued.

“Besides, when Crystal Tokyo is recognized, I don’t think Serenity will put us on such a tight leash that we won’t be able to live semi-normal lives. You know as well as I do that she’s your number one fan. If anything, she’d order you to keep performing. And if she doesn’t then I’ll just scare her into doing so.”

Minako laughed again when Rei finished speaking, as her friend’s unusual way of apologizing never ceased to amuse her. With her tears now a thing of the past and Rei smiling at her in curiosity, she stood and, without warning, began leading Rei on another adventure through Tokyo.

“Hold up, Mina, where are we going now? I haven’t eaten yet, and I’m pretty hungry.”

“We’ll eat when I’m done; my treat. Right now, I need you to come with me to my old agency.” Feeling Rei stop moving, Minako turned around and was met with a look of skepticism.

“Minako, you did end your contract with them before you signed with the new agency, right?”

Minako answered with a sheepish grin, and Rei stared at her in disbelief before turning the other direction.

“Aww, c’mon, Rei, I need you to come with me! I’m too scared to go on my own!”

“You got yourself into this mess, Minako, so I’m sure you can get yourself out of it, too!” As Rei hurried along, she heard Minako’s light footsteps behind her and she was suddenly grabbed from behind, Minako’s head now resting on her back.

“Please, Rei, I really want you to come! Haven’t you heard of intimidation in numbers?”

“It’s strength in numbers, Minako, and I don’t see how my presence there will make a difference. This is a legal issue that can’t be solved by muscle power.”

“Rei, please; I’ll handle all the talking. I just know that by you being there, I’ll have the courage to do what needs to be done.”

Rei glanced over her shoulder and sighed. There’s no way I can turn down that face.

“Alright, Aino, you win. I’ll go with you, but can we please take the train this time?”

* * *

Ami woke up hazily, her eyes burning and dry. The bright sunlight filtering in through the window only served to make matters worse. Yawning, she stretched a hand to the ceiling and froze, the blanket that had been on her falling to her lap.

_I’m on the couch. When did I…?_

Still sleepy, she pushed herself into a sitting position, only to look down at the cushions again in a bit of shock. Rather, she should have been seeing cushions, but instead Ami was met with the image of a peacefully sleeping Makoto, her breathing light and barely noticeable.

 _That’s right._ Ami frowned. _I was a nervous wreck last night._

The two had returned to an empty apartment, the others having been kind enough to lock up when they left. Makoto had held Ami’s hand comfortingly the entire walk home and Ami had been able to control her sobs because of it. After they got home, however, Makoto returned from her shower to find Ami sitting on the couch sobbing once again, still in her wet clothes.

Ami blushed as she thought back on the moment. Makoto had said nothing, instead disappearing down the small hallway only to return a minute later with a large blanket and a towel. With a soft smile all the while, Makoto had walked over to the couch and gathered Ami in her arms, wrapping her first in the towel and then the blanket around both of them tightly. The last thing Ami remembered was crying against the warmth of Makoto’s shoulder. A few minutes later she had fallen asleep.

As was apparent, Makoto had fallen asleep, too. And from the looks of things she had slept rather well. Ami smiled as she looked at her slumbering friend. Makoto’s sleeping face was innocent; calm and relaxed. The sight of it had the same effect on Ami’s heart, and for the first time in a few days Ami truly smiled.

_Thank you, Makoto._

She reached a hand out to touch Makoto’s face, brushing aside a few strands of hair in the process. Then, without hesitation, Ami leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Makoto’s cheek. Tucking the blanket around the still sleeping girl, Ami quickly snuck away, went about her morning routine, and then set off for work.

Makoto stirred awake as the door clicked shut. Slowly, she stretched and opened her eyes, a large smile creeping upon her face. She had just had a very pleasant dream.

* * *

Michiru had not even slept to nine. She had not slept well, either, her mind restless with thoughts of youma, Crystal Tokyo, and lost love. They were the same thoughts that had plagued her mind for the past four days and nights, and yesterday’s discussion had only proved to make her situation worse. Her heart was confused, her mind was confused, and this constant state of stress resulted in little or no sleep. This time she had finally fallen asleep around dawn due to pure exhaustion. And now here she was, merely three hours later, slouched on her sofa and staring at the Tokyo skyline in her window.

The moment she woke up her mind had kicked back into overdrive. She tried a shower, food, television, and music, but nothing helped to cease her rambling thoughts. In the end she wound up on the couch, sighing in resignation. No matter how she processed them, all of her thoughts ended with one key factor in common.

Tenoh Haruka. The very name caused Michiru’s heart to ache. There was a peculiar sensation, a lingering attraction of which Michiru had not been able to completely rid herself despite her best attempts. Michiru sighed again and flopped over on the couch, burying her head in a pillow as words continued to rampage through her mind.

_“There’s a strong possibility that Tenoh Haruka knows you are Sailor Neptune.”_

_“I was testing him. And you.”_

_No_ , Michiru denied, clenching her fists. _I’m thinking too far into this_. But then Ami’s words from yesterday echoed through her mind for the hundredth time, followed by Jupiter’s musings.

_“I think they’re working under the orders of and for the goal of a human conspirator.”_

_“But if you think about it, our foes have often befriended us in the past in attempts to earn an advantage by gaining our trust. It could be that she’s-”_

The quote was always met with one of Haruka’s.

_“Doesn’t this city have Sailor Senshi? Where have they been? They ought to look into those incidents.”_

_Is it merely coincidence that she said that?_ wondered Michiru, pounding her fists in frustration. _Or does she know something?_ _Was she trying to provoke information from me?_

Ultimately, the train of thoughts always ended with Usagi’s loving advice.

_“You need to talk to her; you don’t remember everything.”_

Michiru’s fitful movements ceased. That night weeks ago, a youma had attacked her, and Tenoh Haruka had stumbled upon her. What had Tenoh seen? She may have seen the youma; she may have seen Michiru’s henshin pen. If she had seen the youma and learned that Michiru was Neptune, why didn’t she say anything? And her mumbling about the Sailor Senshi and the youma being involved with the comas; how much does Tenoh really know?

Did she not mention that sight _because_ of what she saw? If she was the enemy and had learned that night that Michiru was a senshi, it would give her a definite tactical advantage.

 _Was_ she the human conspirator that Ami had speculated? One of the enemy, as Jupiter had hinted?

_If she is, then I really do have the worst luck with love._

Michiru rose back into a sitting position and sighed. Despite her sentiments toward the aggravating woman, she knew that she had to talk with Tenoh to find out how much she really knew, or, heavens forbid, was involved.

But how? What reason did she have to call Tenoh, a woman who had broken her trust and frozen her heart? Tenoh was smart; she was sure to think that Michiru was unhappy with her. What reason would she believe that would get Michiru close enough to ask her peculiar questions about that night?

The answer to all her troubles lay before her on the small end table. The latest edition of Setsuna’s magazine caught her eye, and she flipped through it until she found what she wanted: the article on the concert. She read it, but then paused and reread a passage near the end.

_“The biggest applause of the night was perhaps that for the on-stage warm-up, during which Kaioh and her piano accompanist played an amazing piece which brought to mind the excitement of a date at the carnival beautifully blended with the elegance of a ball.”_

The answers were obvious, and Michiru laughed at herself for not realizing them sooner. Ishikawa had been correct; the song could easily become a masterpiece. And the reason for its success was none other than Tenoh Haruka. Only with Tenoh had Michiru ever played with such passion, and as she reflected on the moment she realized that, for the first time in a long time, she had truly enjoyed playing onstage.

With a small, unsure smile, Michiru strode over to her violin. Lifting it to her chin, she began to play the small warm-up piece that had proven to be such a success. She had to admit, it was a bit lacking without the piano to support it. As she continued to play, a solitary tear trailed down Michiru’s cheek, though she didn’t seem to notice it.

The answer to “how” was music. Michiru would ask Tenoh to produce an album with her, one which was bound to be superb. To produce such an album, it was _only_ Tenoh that she could ask.

The answer to “why” was a bit more complicated and personal. Usagi had called again last night, the conversation inevitably turning to Haruka. Usagi only had everyone’s best interests in mind, and it was with her continuous help and persuasive words that Michiru had finally cooled her temper, and with nothing to do over the past few days she had had lots of time to think over things. In the end, she realized she would be lying to herself to say that she truly hated Tenoh Haruka.

_In fact, I enjoyed the time I spent with her. I’m still fond of those memories._

Placing her violin back on its stand with an expert’s ease, she looked out the window over the city and memorial park, her gaze hardening into a cold stare. Admittedly, she still respected Tenoh as a musician; their play together was unmatched. With a sigh, Michiru also accepted the fact that Tenoh had the uncanny ability to make her truly smile. But forgiveness would not come so easily; it would have to be earned. It was hard to love someone that you found you could no longer trust. For now, all that Michiru could bring herself to admit to feeling was a lingering affection; a possible friendship.

With a new determination, Michiru looked up the unfamiliar phone number and dialed.

_Friend or foe, she’ll try to regain my trust._

_If foe, she’ll be dealt with accordingly._

_If friend… only time can tell._

* * *

**_SLAP._ **

“I’ll admit; I may have deserved that.”

Michiru gave a cold stare as Haruka stood next to her, rubbing her cheek gingerly. They had agreed to meet at the café where Haruka had slipped her a note over two weeks ago. Michiru had invited Haruka out under what seemed now to be a guise of a business proposition, though it had been the truth. Yet she had sworn to slap Tenoh the next time she saw her and that’s what she had done. Tenoh had been waiting for her outside with an uncertain smile, and Michiru had slapped her before she could utter a greeting.

“Let’s go inside,” Haruka stated flatly, opening the door so that Michiru could step through. Her voice was void of its usual merriment, a drastic change which made Michiru shiver slightly at the sound of it.

Michiru mumbled her thanks and stepped inside, quickly placing her order and then taking a seat at a table in the far corner. Haruka sat down across from her a couple minutes later, nursing her cheek with a small bag of ice.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Michiru. Her cold, intimidating stare melted into an apologetic frown as she turned away from her companion in shame. “I shouldn’t have done that. Hitting somebody is never acceptable.”

“I agree, but...” Haruka shook her head and slouched down in her seat with a heavy sigh. “I'd also agree that you were entitled to do that. You were one of two people in my life that held an honest right to slap me.”

“And the other?” Michiru asked, looking at Haruka through the corners of her eyes with mild curiosity.

“She hasn’t had the chance to do so. I ran away and haven’t seen her since. It’s almost guaranteed that she hates me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Michiru admitted, earning a questioning look from Haruka. With a heavy sigh she shifted in her seat to face the other woman. “I may be upset with you, but I don’t hate you. There’s something about you that makes it impossible for me to hate you.” Michiru’s eyes softened with her next words. “Believe me; if I hated you, I wouldn’t be talking with you like this.”

“I’d like to believe you, but my cheek says otherwise,” Haruka said, chuckling as she shifted the bag of ice against her cheek.

“I don’t hate you,” Michiru repeated. “But I haven’t forgiven you, and my forgiveness won’t come easily. You broke my trust, Tenoh.”

Haruka’s eyes narrowed, disgusted at herself as she remembered Usagi’s words from some time ago. Michiru had been wounded, her ability to trust others broken. She had been the first new person in a long time that Michiru trusted and in the end she had broken that trust.

“You withheld some important information from me. Had you been honest with me from the start, chances are we’d be having a very different conversation right now.”

Haruka shot Michiru a funny look, unsure of the message behind Michiru’s last comment. Their drinks arrived then and with an exaggerated effort Haruka sat up straight. They sat quietly for a few moments, Haruka rubbing her neck nervously while Michiru feigned interest in something across the café. Finally, after a deep breath, Haruka spoke.

“Kaioh-san,” she began slowly, gaining Michiru’s attention. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about that night. You’re right; I should have. But in my defense, what were the chances that I would ever meet you again? At the time, I had thought I would remain anonymous forever.” Michiru gave a small nod to indicate that she was listening and so Haruka continued. “To tell you the truth, when I first heard Ishikawa-san wanted me to work with you I debated if and what I should tell you. There were a few times when I almost did, but in the end I decided against doing so. Apparently, though, that was the wrong choice.”

Michiru’s stern stare returned. “Why would you not tell me?”

“Do you remember when we first met in the studio?” Haruka asked with a soft laugh. “You already held some inexplicable grudge against me. Imagine how you would have reacted if I had randomly announced, ‘Oh, by the way, you owe me one. I found you unconscious and brought you home safely.’ Do you understand my reasoning? You seemed to hate me; a revelation like that would have just added fuel to the fire.” Michiru opened her mouth to protest, but Haruka held a finger to her mouth to silence her. “Just keep sipping your tea and let me finish. I know what you’re thinking: Why not tell me after we reconciled? And the truth is that I wanted to tell you. I almost did, once.”

“When?” Michiru asked, but the moment the word left her mouth she knew. “In the dressing room,” she whispered.

“That’s right. I was going to tell you before the concert, but then you suddenly grew pale. Next thing I know you kissed me and ran out the door.”

Michiru looked up at Haruka and smiled at the innocent blush on her companion’s face. She fiddled with her tea for a moment and then turned her focus back to Haruka. “Tenoh-san… I’d be lying if I were to say that I didn’t enjoy our friendship.”

“What is it you’re implying?” Haruka asked, thankful that the Kaioh Michiru of old had not reared her ugly head.

A small smirk crept across Michiru’s lips. “I only said I haven’t forgiven you, not that I wouldn’t.”

“Are you proposing that we start over again?” Haruka asked, noticing with a frown that her drink was nearly empty.

“No. This is real life, Tenoh; you can’t keep simply erasing your mistakes.” _No matter how hard you try._

“Then what is it you are suggesting?” Haruka inquired with a raised brow. She was curious. Here was a woman that by all accounts should hate her and yet, she was sitting here with her, attempting to smile.

“Let’s write over our mistakes.”

“Come again?”

Michiru gave a half-hearted laugh at her foolish comment and finished her tea. “In my past few days of “retirement,” I have had lots of time to think. And my friends have made their positive opinions of you known as well. They don’t want me to hold a grudge against you. And, truth be told, neither do I.” Michiru paused to smirk at Haruka. “By the way, you should know that you have quite a fan club.”

Haruka smiled and polished off her drink. Michiru’s eyes softened as she spoke again. “Tenoh-san, I have been a professional violinist for a decade now, but never have I had as much fun performing as I did the other night, playing with you. We play well together; very well. That warm-up alone is a masterpiece.”

“You think so too, huh?”

“I know so,” Michiru affirmed.

Haruka studied the woman across from her. She was different now; she was stronger and even more stubborn. Kaioh Michiru was shining, breaking out of the slump that Haruka had sensed in her apartment that night weeks ago. The new Kaioh was a pleasant surprise; scolding yet civil. Haruka had feared the meeting with Kaioh today would be a disaster. Instead, she found that she was impressed.

This was the Kaioh Michiru that Usagi had described; the one that Hotaru admired. This was the same woman that made an appearance at the Italian restaurant and in the dressing room. This was the woman that Haruka had caught glimpses of throughout their rehearsals; this was the woman to whom she had grown an attraction.

And now, this was the woman that was giving Haruka a second chance when common sense screamed not to, and anyone else likely would not.

This time, Haruka was determined not to ruin things.

“You’d like me to play with you again?” Haruka chanced with a smile.

“I would. I’d like to produce an entire album together with you. But… we’ll keep it under wraps for now. I don’t want to get Ishikawa-san’s hopes up too soon. He’s a fragile old man, you know?”

Haruka laughed at the comment. She knew that Kaioh had nothing but respect the aged manager. Michiru smiled and continued.

“The time we spend working together will give you a chance to mend my trust in you.” She looked Haruka in the eyes, her own full of honesty. “Usagi-chan is correct; we could both benefit from a friendship together. So I want to forgive you. I want to be able to trust you again. And I know I’m not perfect, either. Lord knows I have secrets and faults of my own, so I’m asking you to please forgive me as well.”

Tears threatened Michiru’s eyes, and Haruka sighed as she watched Michiru rub them away. “Okay; I’ll work with you. I, too, enjoyed the time we spent together.”

“Thank you.”

“However,” Haruka started, standing from her seat. She took a moment to stretch, glancing about the room in the process. Then she turned and kneeled before Michiru, looking the other woman directly in the eyes. “You,” she said, pointing at Michiru. “ _You_ are the one withholding information now. This proposal is not the only reason you called me out here today, is it?”

“No,” Michiru admitted as she turned her head away, embarrassed at having been caught.

“I see.” Haruka paused for a couple seconds and then stood and made her way to the counter, only to return a few minutes later with refills in hand. Handing Michiru a new tea, she chose her words carefully as she spoke again. “In order for us to work together, we’ll first need to address this dissonance between us.” Michiru nodded, agreeing to Haruka’s words. “I’ll pick you up about eight o’clock tonight. We’ll drive to the club and I’ll tell you what happened; what I know. I don’t know what it is you’re hoping to learn, but from the look in your eyes I can tell there is something about that night that still troubles you. I only hope that I can help you find the answers you seek, because I want to see your true smile again.”

Michiru’s breath caught in her throat. She watched as Haruka turned and left the café, reaching for something in her pocket the moment she was out the door. _I won't admit to what I’m feeling until I know she can be trusted. But those eyes…_ Sighing, Michiru leaned her head back and stared at the café ceiling.

_… those eyes still make my heart flutter._

* * *

Rei walked briskly down the hallway, bowing politely to any and all with whom she happened to cross paths. She glanced around nervously, keeping track of the number of people in the area. Pausing in front of a large office, she checked her surroundings and then checked the door handle, only to find that it was, unfortunately, locked.

 _Damn it!_ she thought, crossing her arms in frustration. _I didn’t think of a back-up plan._

It was just past three in the afternoon, and Rei had been waiting for her father in the large lobby of the government building. They had agreed to meet at half past two, but as time trickled by Rei soon grew bored and impatient. As she started reading everything in sight as a method of entertainment, there was one sign in particular that captured her interest.

It was an office directory. As she read the list of names, there was one that brought a bitter taste to her mouth. Walking in the direction that was indicated, Rei quickly decided on a course of action.

She was going to break into Senator Taizō’s office and snoop around.

Such was the reason that she was now standing in front of his office deep in thought. With a heavy sigh she decided on the second best course of action.

Rei pressed her face against the office window, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything unusual through the blinds.

“May I help you?”

The sudden interruption of a cool, calculating voice startled her, and Rei bumped her head against the window. Rubbing a hand on the new sore, she turned slowly to face the man who’d thwarted her espionage attempt.

Rei’s eyes shot wide open. The man was none other than Senator Taizō himself.

Taizō’s eyes narrowed in an accusatory stare. “Don’t I know you, miss?”

“No,” Rei said before she had a chance to think of a better lie. Taizō’s presence alone sent chills down her spine. “I don’t believe we’ve ever met. I’m sorry to have bothered you. If you’ll excuse me…” As she moved to pass by him, Taizō held out an arm, preventing her escape.

“Wait a second…” he hissed, a small, creepy grin spreading over his lips. He walked slowly around Rei, studying the young woman before him. “I _do_ know you,” he said slowly, pensively. “You’re that coward’s daughter. What was your name again?”

“Rei,” she stated curtly, matching his icy tone. “ _Hino_ Rei, and my father is _not_ a coward.”

“Haha! If that’s what you want to believe, then so be it. You’ll learn the truth soon enough; I won't waste my breath trying to convert you. And as for your father, it’s only a matter of time. As one of his ‘trusted advisers’, I assure you that he will soon see things correctly.”

Rei held her tongue against the repulsive man before her. Everything he said was with the intention of angering her, but the years of prayer and meditation were proving their worth. However, there was only so much bickering that a human could stand, and Rei was only human. As the old man continued circling her, spewing long lists of everything that was wrong with the government and her father, Rei kept her cool. She was plotting, counting Taizō’s steps with a trained eye. And at just the right moment…

“Rei.” Her scheming ceased, and both she and Taizō turned to the newest arrival.

“Mr. Prime Minister!” Taizō greeted mockingly. “I was just telling your daughter here what a fine job you’ve done for our country these past couple of years. Of course, you could have done a better job raising her. I caught her snooping around my office.”

The comment struck a bull’s eye on Rei’s heart, and she felt her hand automatically clench into a fist. Her father’s absence during her youth was still a heated subject, and she didn’t need this man of all people to make reference to it. In the next second Rei’s eyes narrowed and she focused a cold glare on Taizō.

“Rei.” It was her father’s voice again, and as she broke her concentration to turn and meet his eyes she saw an emotion in them that she hadn’t seen since the day her mother died.

Hurt. _That comment hurt him as well, as it should have. So why did he stop me?_

“Rei, I told you to wait in the lobby.”

“I’m sorry, Father.”

Hino ignored her empty apology and turned to Taizō. “Senator, please excuse my daughter’s actions. She is youthful and hot-headed, and I fear what trouble would have arisen had I not found her.”

“Children as you’ve described belong in cages,” Taizō stated, disgust present in his voice.

“You misunderstood me, Senator. I said she was youthful, not a child. And it’s her ambition I am fearful of; what it might lead her to accomplish.”

The two men stared at each other for a moment, and Rei knew then that this confrontation had ended.

“Let’s go, Rei.” Rei begrudgingly bowed to Taizō before she hurried to follow her father down the narrow hallway.

“Father, I…” she began when they were a safe distance away.

“Rei, whether you like him or not, that was another human being you almost set fire to back there.” Hino paused and turned to face his daughter, who had since bowed her head in shame. “The fact that you were born with that gift is undeniable, but you must use that gift for good.”

As she looked back up at her father, Rei immediately cowered into the child she was so many years ago. “It was only going to be a pant cuff or two,” she muttered in protest.

“How much or how little doesn’t make a difference, Rei.”

Rei nodded her understanding; her father was correct. “I don’t like that man, Father. He’s up to no good, and I fear you may be his target.”

Hesitantly, Hino lifted a hand and rested it on Rei’s shoulder. “I told you, Rei. He is one of my advisors. If he truly is trouble, then he will be my problem to solve. Let your heart worry about other things.”

“Like?” Rei asked as the two again started walking towards the lobby.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Hino sighed. “What is it girl’s your age worry about nowadays? Music? Movies? Friends?” He glanced at Rei out of the corner of his eye and smirked. “Love?”

Rei faltered in her step as she followed behind the Prime Minister.

* * *

“You’re all dolled up.”

“We’re going to a club; am I not allowed to look nice?”

“No, it’s fine. I just feel underdressed now, that’s all.”

Michiru gave a small laugh at the comment as Haruka shut the car door behind her. Haruka had arrived at her apartment at eight o’clock exactly, and after a friendly exchange of greetings they were now in the car and on their way to the club.

Michiru stole a glance at Haruka behind the wheel. There was no radio this time; no conversation; nothing but silence between them. She watched as Haruka handled the car expertly, and Michiru could see that Haruka had been an excellent racer. There was a small fire in her eyes as she drove; a passion that Michiru recognized instantly. It was the same passion that had often been in her own eyes when she played the violin. It was the passion of an expert in the midst of doing what they love.

“Is something wrong?” Haruka asked, startling Michiru from her thoughts and observations. “You’ve been staring at me the whole time; we’re almost there now.”

“Was it really that long?” Michiru questioned, turning away in embarrassment. “It was,” Haruka confirmed, maneuvering the car around a busy corner. They had arrived at the parking garage near the club, and as Haruka parked the car with ease it was her turn to cast a glance at Michiru. “You were staring for almost fifteen minutes. Have something on your mind?”

“Aside from what we came here to discuss… yes,” Michiru answered as the two stepped from the car and met at its rear. “If you don’t mind my asking, why did you quit racing? It’s obvious that you love being behind the wheel.”

Haruka cast a forlorn look at her car and then walked away, indicating for Michiru to follow her. “Ultimately, I quit for Hotaru’s sake,” she began with a sigh. She looked to see if Michiru was still interested, and continued when she saw the other woman nod. “There are always risks involved with racing, and I knew all about those risks. I’ve had my fair share of accidents; bruises and broken bones. I had a particularly bad accident once, and it upset Hotaru quite badly. I came out of it unscathed, but the experience of simply witnessing it made her a wreck. A few races later I just barely missed involvement in a near-fatal accident.”

Michiru looked up at Haruka, whom had paused under a streetlamp, staring into the night sky with an unsmiling, faraway look in her eyes. Unsure of whether or not she should say something, Michiru opted to wait patiently for Haruka to continue. It was obvious that the topic was a bit uncomfortable for the other woman.

Haruka reached into her pocket with a sigh and withdrew a cigarette. She hesitated for a moment, and in the end decided against lighting it. Instead, she twirled it in her fingers as she continued her narrative, a look of disappointment on her face.

“That day, Hotaru had begged me not to race. She cried for hours before and after I left. She could sense something was going to happen, and despite all the times she’s proven to be gifted,” Haruka paused, heaving a heavy sigh, “I didn’t listen to her. My daughter was pleading for me not to leave, but I did.”

Tears threatened Haruka’s eyes, and Michiru had to resist the urge to wipe them away. “What happened?” she asked quietly.

“A miracle. I finished the race; the guy that almost hit me is still in the hospital. I swore then and there to quit racing. I had somebody that needed me; I couldn’t afford to die. I couldn’t live with the shame of ever having to see Hotaru crying like that again.”

“Still,” Michiru began, continuing their walk to the club. They could see and hear it now, at the end of the next block. “It must hurt sometimes, seeing others doing what you love.”

“That’s true,” Haruka answered as she returned the cigarette to her pocket. “But then I see Hotaru’s smiling face, and the pain instantly fades away.”

Arriving at the club a melancholy minute later, Michiru slowed her pace to look up at Haruka. “You did the right thing,” she said, granting Haruka an approving smile.

“I know,” Haruka replied, opening the door and ushering Michiru inside. “I know.”

“Kaitani-san!” Aoki exclaimed upon seeing Michiru seated at his bar. “It’s been quite a while! You didn’t look so well last time. How have you been?”

“I’m fine, Aoki-san. Thanks for asking.” Michiru flashed him a grin that would cast all doubts aside, and it worked just as intended.

“I’m glad to hear that, Kaitani-san. Say, who’s your friend there?” Aoki asked, eyeing Haruka suspiciously.

“Don’t worry,” Michiru laughed, resting a hand on Aoki’s forearm. “This is Tenoh Haruka, a friend from work.”

Haruka raised an eyebrow at Michiru’s liberal use of the word friend.

“A friend, huh?” Aoki studied Haruka for a moment before offering his hand. “I’m Aoki. Just Aoki. And it’s nice to meet you, though you seem familiar… Have we met before?”

“The pleasure’s mine,” Haruka replied with a small, nervous smile. “And yes, we have.”

“Hmm…” Aoki looked at Haruka with a questioning eye. “Ah!” he exclaimed, pointing at Haruka excitedly. “Kaitani-san, Tenoh-san is the one that caught you that night!”

“At this point, nothing surprises me,” Michiru muttered, staring at Haruka. A moment later recognition settled on her face. “But, it _was_ you, wasn’t it? You were the one that caught me here at the bar when I fell.”

“Guilty,” Haruka said, holding up a hand. “Though, I feel as if I didn’t exactly catch you. You kind of just… stumbled into me.”

“Nonsense!” shouted Aoki. “You caught her and prevented her fall. There’s no denying it; I saw the whole thing. I even gave you free drinks for it.”

“You got free drinks off me?” Michiru asked wide-eyed.

Haruka flashed a coy smile. “I did; thank you.”

“Will there be drinks again tonight?” Aoki asked, glancing between the two.

“Yes,” Michiru replied. “I could certainly use a couple tonight. I’ll take two of my usual, please.”

“Sure thing. And for you?” asked Aoki, turning to Haruka.

“Just one for me. I’ll take whatever it was you gave me last time; it was tasteful.”

“ _That_ was her usual,” Aoki answered with a wink as he disappeared to the other end of the bar.

“Uh-oh,” Haruka said, flashing Michiru a nervous smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your friend the bartender definitely thinks we’re dating. Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Michiru laughed. “Aoki-jisan always assumes I’m dating somebody when they’re not from my usual group of friends.”

“That really doesn’t bother you? Because at the Italian restaurant you seemed a bit uneasy and-” “Tenoh-san, believe me, it’s alright. You know, you can be surprisingly dense, can’t you? You ought to have realized something pretty important by now.”

Haruka stared at Michiru, trying to interpret her cryptic message.

“Your drinks,” Aoki said upon returning. Seeing Michiru’s look, he fixed a glare upon Haruka as he spoke to Michiru. “Kaitani-san, if Tenoh-kun here gives you any trouble…”

“Aoki-jisan, we’re fine. There will be no such troubles tonight.”

Aoki looked between the two once more before leaving to tend to the other customers.

“Past troubles?” Haruka asked with a raised brow, her drink nearly half gone after one nervous gulp.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Michiru groaned, a frown adorning her features. The two stood next to each other without saying anything for a little while before Michiru spoke again. “So this is where it all began, huh? This long line of coincidences.”

“Indeed.”

“What were you doing here that night?” Michiru asked, sipping her drink as she glanced up at Haruka.

“Again with the personal questions!” Haruka laughed.

“I’m sorry; should I not have asked?”

“No, it’s alright. To be honest, I had failed three job interviews that day. I felt like knocking back a few drinks and stumbled into this place by chance. Another move by fate, I suppose.”

“Oh,” was all Michiru could say. The answer had been unexpected; it seemed unlikely that anyone would turn down the talented woman beside her.

“Shall we?” Haruka asked, setting her now empty glass on the counter with a handful of money.

Michiru pointed to her second glass, showing that she still had quite a bit of drink left to finish. Haruka nodded and left before her, promising to wait outside. Michiru found her there a little while later, leaning against a lamppost with a cigarette in her mouth.

“Those things aren’t any good for you, Tenoh-san.”

“Tell me about it! If I hadn’t been smoking one that night, I wouldn’t have found you.” Haruka had been joking, and had laughed awkwardly at the comment so that Michiru might not think otherwise. “You were in there for quite some time,” she stated a bit curiously.

A faint blush tinted Michiru’s cheeks. “It’s been a while; I decided to have a third drink,” she admitted sheepishly.

“They are pretty good!” Haruka agreed with a laugh. “I’d have had another myself if I wasn’t driving.” There was a brief, awkward silence between them, as neither dared to look directly at the other. “Are you ready?” Haruka eventually asked a bit nervously.

Michiru replied with her own nervous smile and a nod.

“What do you remember about that night?”

“Almost everything up until you found me. I feel as though I woke up in the car, but I don’t remember anything else until the next morning, when I heard the apartment door click shut.”

“I see,” Haruka mused and began her explanation. “I was standing here smoking when the storm clouds started rolling in, so I started for the parking garage.” Haruka began walking and Michiru did her best to keep pace beside her. “Here,” she said, offering her arm to Michiru. “I think Aoki-san would never forgive me if anything were to happen to you.”

Michiru shook her head. “It’s okay; I can walk on my own.”

“I insist.”

Michiru hesitated a moment and then took Haruka’s arm with a bashful, grateful nod. The two walked silently for a moment before Haruka spoke again.

“I was about here when I heard a loud clang,” she said, pausing for just a second. “I looked up and saw somebody collapsed at the end of the other block up there, so I took off running.”

“And that somebody was me.”

“Yes.”

They arrived at the point Haruka had pointed out a couple minutes or so later, neither having said anything on their slow walk during that time. Michiru stood still, thinking through what she could remember, and trying to remember even more. She stepped toward the empty office building, resting her palm against its cold brick.

“How quickly did you get here?” she asked quietly.

“I made it in fourteen, maybe fifteen seconds? I’m a pretty fast sprinter, though I’ve definitely slowed in recent years.”

“And you didn’t see anything unusual? You didn’t see anybody else?”

“Nothing and nobody but you. Though, thinking back on it… I suppose one of those cans might have been knocked over.”

Michiru looked where Haruka was pointing and saw a few rubbish cans lined up against the building. Beside one was a broken beer glass with some of the amber liquid slowly pouring out of it. The image brought to mind another memory for Michiru, something she had noticed as she fell to the concrete that night. The youma had been bleeding, a shard of glass in its leg.

_Had someone confronted it?_

“You really didn’t see anything else?” Michiru sighed and leaned against the building.

Haruka maintained a small distance from the woman that was growing more distraught by the minute.

“I’m sure there was nothing else here. Obviously there could have been, but if there was, whatever or whoever it was, it was gone by the time I got here. It running away is probably how that can got knocked over. That was probably the sound I heard.”

“What about my purse?”

“What about it?” Haruka rebuffed, finding the sudden change of topic a bit strange. “I didn’t rob you, if that’s what you’re suggesting.” She sent Michiru an unhappy look.

“Had anything fallen out of it?”

“No.” Haruka gave Michiru a cold look before she turned and began walking back towards the garage. Michiru followed her, unsure of what else she should ask and how Tenoh would react to it. Again neither of them said a word until they were back in the car and another realization dawned on Michiru.

“That’s it,” she whispered, unaware that she had said it aloud.

“What’s it?” Haruka looked at Michiru quizzically before starting the car and pulling out of the parking space.

“In the car that night you draped your jacket over me. That’s why the scent of your tobacco bothered my head so much. It was triggering my memories.”

Haruka didn’t reply. Instead she pulled out of the parking garage and onto the main road, the car sailing smoothly along the pavement.

“How did you know where I lived?” Michiru asked, trying to keep her tone more polite than accusatory.

“You told me, right before you passed out again. That was during the time you remember waking up in the car.”

“How did you get into my apartment?”

Haruka sighed and looked over at Michiru. She had volunteered to do this, but she was steadily losing patience with Michiru’s line of questioning regarding what she felt to be unimportant details. “You gave me the key when you told me your address. Look, I didn’t go through your purse. I don’t know what secret you’re hiding in there, but I didn’t see anything.”

It was Michiru’s turn to sigh, this time with a hint of relief. Unless she was an expert actress, Tenoh seemed to have not seen any youma that night. Nor did she seem to have seen Michiru’s henshin pen. However, neither of these things efficiently ruled out the possibility that she was an enemy, using Michiru’s weaknesses to get closer to the senshi.

As they turned another corner, Michiru’s thoughts brought another uncomfortable possibility to mind.

“Tenoh-san…” she began hesitantly, biting her lip. She focused her gaze on her hands, which were folded together in her lap.

“Hmm?”

“Aside from the decorations… did you do anything else to the apartment? Or… did we… well…”

The car stopped abruptly at a green light, the driver that was behind them honking angrily as he passed.

“Gods, Kaioh! What kind of person do you think I am?” Haruka stared at Michiru, who seemed to only shrink smaller in her seat.

“You’re right; I’m sorry,” Michiru whispered. “It slipped out before I even had a chance to think about it. It… must be the alcohol.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Haruka said with a heavy sigh upon seeing the tears threatening Michiru’s eyes. “You’re obviously still distraught over the whole incident, and I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” Haruka moved the car forward again, her gaze settling back on the road before them.

“I really am sorry, Tenoh-san. It’s just that…”

“The past troubles you’d rather not discuss?” Haruka guessed with a quirked eyebrow, remembering Michiru’s behavior and what she had said that night. “I understand. Don’t worry; you may have been feverish, but you were strong. Even if a less moralistic person had chanced upon you and brought you somewhere, you would not have let anything happen. You even woke up and confronted me once, though you seem not to remember it.” Michiru shook her head in the negative, and Haruka gave a soft, reassuring smile. “I thought it better to let you believe you’d made it home on your own, rather than find a complete stranger in your house. I stayed and watched over you until morning and then I left. The rest you know.”

“Thank you,” Michiru said, looking out the window.

“You’re welcome.”

“Say, where are we going? This neighborhood seems a bit familiar.”

“Usagi-chan’s,” Haruka replied and her icy tone faded. “She eagerly agreed to watch Hotaru this evening so that we’d have the chance to talk. I figured you wouldn’t mind making a quick stop on the way home.”

“Of course not,” Michiru said with a shake of her head. She stared at her hands again and sighed.

*~*~*~*~*

Michiru stood beside Usagi as they watched Haruka disappear into the other room. Chibiusa and Hotaru had fallen asleep nearly an hour before they arrived, so Haruka went quietly into the bedroom to retrieve her daughter.

“Where’s Mamoru-san?” Michiru asked, glancing about the small apartment. Here she was in the presence of the woman that was their future queen, and yet that girl and the future royal family all lived in an apartment that was no larger than Michiru’s. Michiru sighed; Crystal Tokyo could not come soon enough.

“Working late,” Usagi replied. “He usually does on week nights.”

“Oh; that’s a shame.”

“Eh, we’re used to it,” Usagi said with a shrug. “So… did you learn anything?”

Michiru smiled at the expression Usagi wore. “I can say with some certainty that she didn’t see the youma that night,” Michiru said, her voice low and quiet. “Nor does it seem that she saw my henshin pen. As to whether she is friend or foe, I can’t be sure.”

“She’s not a foe,” Usagi whispered with certainty.

“How can you be so sure?”

A smile graced Usagi’s lips. “She’s a good person. I don’t believe in the idea of her possibly being involved with the enemy, nor what could happen to Hotaru-chan if she is.” Usagi looked up at Michiru then, and she could see that Michiru still had doubts.

Michiru nodded. “She is a good person,” she said, blushing, “so I wish I could be confident like you and say that she’s not the enemy, but….”

“Oh?” Usagi said curiously, observing Michiru’s reaction. “Were the two of you civil tonight? Aoki-jisan didn’t have to break up any fights, did he? It looks as though something happened.”

“We were civil, yes, but nothing happened. Nothing that I’m sure you were hoping would happen, at least. Unfortunately, my subconscious got the best of me, and I nearly accused her of molesting me. _That_ almost resulted in a fight.”

“Michiru-chan!”

“It’s alright, though,” Michiru quickly added, simmering Usagi’s emotions. “She understood that wasn’t my real intention, that my asking that question was a mistake.”

“That’s good.” Usagi smiled brightly and then turned when she heard footsteps approaching. “Awe!” she squealed quietly, and Michiru smiled as well at the sight before them.

Haruka was slowly emerging from the bedroom, Hotaru fast asleep in her arms.

“She looks happy,” Michiru muttered. The words reached Usagi’s ears and she nodded.

“Those two are always happy to play with each other,” she whispered.

“Kaioh-san,” Haruka began as Usagi opened the door for her. “If it’s not too much to ask, could Hotaru borrow your shoulder on the way home? I’d rather she didn’t wake up at this point.”

“Sure,” Michiru responded with a kind smile.

As the three made their way outside, Usagi gently tugged Michiru’s elbow to get her to slow her pace. They watched as Haruka gently placed Hotaru in the car.

“Michiru-chan,” Usagi whispered, and Michiru immediately detected the motherly tone in her voice. Usagi looked at her kindly. “If you’re still undecided, then don’t focus so much on the possibility of her being an enemy. Focus on her being a friend and you’ll discover the truth.”

Michiru nodded, giving Usagi a quick hug goodbye before settling into the car.

Usagi saw them off with an eager smile. She had seen it there in Michiru’s eyes. The love the violinist had declared dead lived on; she need only accept it.

 

The ride to Michiru’s apartment had been quiet. At some point near the beginning Hotaru had fallen over completely into Michiru’s lap. Haruka had smiled at Michiru in the mirror and she had returned the smile. Glancing at the child in her lap, Michiru lifted a hand and ran it through Hotaru’s soft hair. She didn’t stop the soothing action until they finally arrived at her apartment.

“She’s a lovely child,” Michiru whispered as she stepped from the car.

“She is,” Haruka answered, shutting the door quietly. “I don’t deserve her.”

“Don’t say that. You’re a wonderful parent.” Michiru looked up at Haruka and smiled, hoping to convince Haruka that what she had said was what she truly thought.

“Yeah; I’m sure you felt that way a few days ago.” Haruka laughed and Michiru shrugged her shoulders.

“That’s true,” she said, glancing at Hotaru through the window. “A few days ago I was praying that she didn’t grow up to be like you.”

“Ha! Now _that_ I can believe.”

“Good night, Tenoh-san,” Michiru said, watching as Haruka walked back around to the driver’s side.

“Good night, Kaioh-san.”

 

A few minutes later Hotaru sat up sleepily in the back seat.

“Papa, where are we?” she asked, glancing out the window.

“On the way home from Chibiusa’s.”

“Oh; okay,” Hotaru said, falling back down to the cushions.

 _It’s warm,_ she thought, smiling as she quickly returned back to sleep.

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 3: Crucify My Love (Part 3 - Final)

Saturday afternoon found Ami at the door of an apartment in an unfamiliar complex, the sun reflecting off the nameplate at its side. As she rang the bell she could hear a child’s footfall headed for the door and it opened just a few seconds later. After exchanging the customary greetings, she cast one last nervous smile to her left before stepping inside the small apartment.

“Welcome, Doctor Mizuno,” a woman’s voice called from the kitchen. “Please make yourself comfortable; I’m just making some tea.”

“Thank you,” Ami answered, making her way to the couch. She watched as the boy sitting on the floor at her feet returned to his videogame, his eyes glued to the television screen. Akiko emerged from the kitchen just a few minutes later, a tray of tea and snacks in hand.

“Kenji, it’s time to stop playing. We have a guest.” The boy grudgingly obliged, and a few seconds later the television screen was black.

“Thank you for having me today,” Ami said, smiling at mother and son.

“No; thank _you_. You saved my Kenji. You kept trying when the others had given up hope.” Akiko smiled gratefully, running a hand through Kenji’s hair as the young boy reached for a treat on the tray.

“I didn’t do it alone,” Ami confessed, looking down at her lap. “The Sailor Senshi defeated that monster. If not for them…”

“That may be, but ultimately, I believe it was your determination that saved him.” Ami looked up again and smiled. “Is everything back to normal? No unusual side effects or behaviors?”

“Aside from an occasional nightmare, everything’s fine,” Akiko replied, proudly resting her hands on Kenji’s shoulders as he looked up at Ami with a bright smile. “The few cuts he had have healed nicely.”

“I’m relieved to hear that.” Ami returned the young boy’s smile as she retrieved an item from her purse.

“Kenji-kun, this is for you.”

“What is it?” he asked, taking the item from Ami’s outstretched hand as he clambered up beside her on the couch.

“It’s a necklace,” she answered with a heavy sigh. “It belonged to a young man that shared a similar experience as you. He was an athlete, and from what I understand he was a nice young man, great to be around; a person who loved having fun. When his family heard about you, they asked me to pass this on to you.”

“Oh,” Kenji muttered, staring at the foreign object in his hands. “What happened to him?”

“I… wasn’t able to save him in time,” Ami admitted morosely. “That’s why his family would like you to have that necklace. They want you to wear it proudly and live on for him.”

Curiosity took hold of Kenji as he played with the necklace in his small, healthy hands. A minute later he put it on and smiled up at Ami. “Okay, Ami-nee. I can do that; I can live for Nii-san,” he said, his voice full of determination.

“Kenji!” Akiko exclaimed, embarrassed by her son’s choice of suffix for Ami. “She’s a doctor, and she worked very hard to become one. You should at least address her as _Dr_. Ami.”

“It’s alright,” Ami said with a small polite laugh. “‘Doctor’ makes me sound too old.”

Kenji smiled triumphantly at his mother, who in turn tousled his hair playfully. She and Ami watched as he returned to his video-gaming, soon oblivious to the rest of the world.

“It must be tough.” Akiko sighed, drawing Ami’s attention.

“Pardon?”

“Being a doctor. It must be tough, especially when you can’t save everyone. You seemed rather distraught over the death of that young man.”

“That’s true,” Ami admitted, lowering her head. She played with the hem of her skirt as she continued. “I am still young and inexperienced, and I grew rather upset with myself for having not been able to save all the others.”

“But?” Akiko chanced with the raise of an eyebrow, sensing that Ami held some secret to her ability to continue.

“But… I know now that I have somebody that I can talk to,” Ami looked up then, and her eyes softened with her thoughts. “That person made sure that I understood that it wasn’t my fault; that it was never my fault. Just knowing that I have that person supporting me is enough for me to face the challenges ahead.” A small blush presented itself on Ami’s cheeks, and she matched it with a hesitant smile.

Akiko studied the woman next to her, a girl not much younger than herself. She was young but she was intelligent, and Akiko could see in her an ambition that was not present in most people that age. But, she was a young lady, and Akiko could tell that the she was an amateur in matters outside of work. She posed her next question cautiously, not wanting to cause the young doctor to feel uncomfortable.

“Do you love him?”

“Huh?” was all that Ami could muster, startled by the question.

Akiko winced at the defensive reaction. “I know it’s not really my place to pry, and if I’ve made you uncomfortable, then I apologize. But the person you mentioned, the one that supports you in your career; you speak so fondly of him that I couldn’t help but wonder if you love him.”

“Oh; I see,” Ami muttered, turning her gaze to the fighting game on the television. She pondered the question for a couple minutes, unsure of the answer.

 _Is what I feel..._ “Love?” She whispered the last word, causing Akiko to lean in closer.

“Hmm?”

“Oh… it’s… nothing,” Ami stuttered, blushing fiercely. “I should be going; I’ve still a lot of work to do. I’d like to see Kenji-kun again in a few weeks for a basic check-up.”

“Of course,” Akiko replied as she stood and saw Ami to the door, a small, knowing smile on her face. “Goodbye, Doctor Mizuno. Thank you for everything.”

*~*~*~*~*

Ami made her way down to the park below, the very park where Kenji had been attacked on that fateful day. Scanning over all the parents and their children, she found a familiar figure seated on a bench just on the other side of the jungle gym. Ami took one step forward and then froze. She paused a moment to study the figure of her friend, who was, quite uncharacteristically, reading a book. Watching as the person flipped a page, the conversation that she’d just had resurfaced in her mind. Reaching up to tuck away a few strands of hair, she couldn’t help but to wonder…

_Is this really love?_

She’d be lying if she said that the thought had never crossed her mind before today. In the past, though, she would laugh at herself and try to drink, eat, or work away the feelings and the confusion. But now… Now she couldn’t afford to be so reckless with her behavior. Now she had no option but to confront her thoughts and feelings. So, as she stood and watched the subject of her ponderings, that single thought kept floating through her mind.

The notion had been posed by a woman Ami barely knew, but Ami couldn’t help but to think that perhaps that one word made sense of all the confusing, unfamiliar emotions she’d felt throughout the years. As she stepped hesitantly towards the person on the bench, she began to build an argument in favor of what she felt.

_Yes, she makes me laugh. Yes, I enjoy the time I spend with her. I feel comfortable in her presence. She knows how to make me feel better. She’s nice to me; often too nice; much nicer than I deserve her to be. She protects me, just as I try my best to protect her. She knows the real me. She supports my career, even when it brings me to tears. And, admittedly, I’ve never felt this way with anyone I’ve ever dated. But… does all of that really equate to love?_

_Do I really love…_

“Mako-chan?” Ami called inquisitively, looking down at the figure seated before her.

“Ami-chan!” Makoto stood quickly, and immediately Ami had to look up to meet her eyes. Seeing the sheepish smile on Makoto’s face, the many thoughts running through Ami’s mind quickly settled on one conclusion.

_This just might be..._

With a small smile, Ami quirked an eyebrow and pointed at the object in Makoto’s hand. “What are you reading?”

“What, this old thing?” Makoto bluffed, hiding the book behind her. “It’s nothing special.”

Ami took one look at Makoto’s shy expression and dropped the inquiry with a shrug of her shoulders. The action earned her a sigh of relief from Makoto, who quickly stashed the small book into her pocket.

“So… did everything go okay up there?” Makoto asked, worry evident in her eyes.

 _Yes, this may indeed be love_ , Ami reaffirmed, seeing the emotions in Makoto’s eyes. _But I cannot risk bringing trouble to this friendship; not now_. “I’m fine,” Ami answered, giving Makoto an honest smile. “It meant a lot, knowing that you were down her waiting for me should I have lost myself again. Thank you, Mako-chan,” Ami said as she took one of Makoto’s hands and gave it a quick squeeze before releasing it. The contact brought a light blush to both girls’ cheeks.

“Anytime,” Makoto whispered, and the two began their walk home, side by side.

_This love will be my secret… for now._

* * *

_“You’ll never get away with this, Lord Melmelsho!”_

_“Just try and stop me, you weak Banbanorg Warriors!”_

Haruka sighed as the sound of Hotaru’s cartoon filtered in from the next room. She sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly ahead at the sheet of paper before her. The words “Studio Release Form” adorned its top, and all of the information had been completed. All that it needed was her signature and she and Kaioh would be able to work in one of the company’s studios. However, there was one thought that bothered her, and again she sighed.

Kaioh didn’t want Ishikawa to know that they would be working together. If they used a company studio then the keen old man was bound to learn about their collaboration despite Kaioh’s request. However, she was still ignorant to the true reason behind such a peculiar request.

As she sat stewing over the application, the answer suddenly dawned on her, conveniently timed with a loud **_bang_ **from the cartoon.

_Kaioh doesn’t fully believe that things will work out alright. And when they don’t, she doesn’t want anyone else harmed by the consequences._

Haruka stood and, casting a sour glance at the application, crumpled it up and tossed it in the waste can.

“I’m going upstairs,” she called out to Hotaru. The young girl did not turn away from the television. “Be sure to come up when your show is over.”

“Okay, Papa.”

With a sigh Haruka turned and trudged upstairs to the room she used as her studio. It was a beautiful night out, and she quickly found herself sitting on the open window’s sill, cigarette in hand as the breeze played through her hair. She watched as the neighborhood streets below came to life with families returning from their outings and their evening walks. It was a relief to see that they had all heeded the government’s warning, as they were all in at least pairs, and all were staying along the well-lit paths.

As appealing as the possibility of a night out was, Haruka opted for simply watching others enjoy the evening. For a long while she sat there, silently watching the people below in their activities. A young family walked by then; they were a perfect image complete with two bouncing children and a dog, and Haruka sighed as her cigarette came to an end.

Fishing another from her pocket, she hesitated a moment, twirling it between her fingers. Then with another resigned sigh, she quickly lit it and returned her focus to the world outside the window. The bay in the distance caught her attention, and while watching it now Haruka couldn’t help but to think with a smirk that in some ways the ocean could be compared to Kaioh. At times it could be calming and pleasant, an aesthetic beauty that one wants to spend time with. And at other times it was downright ugly, a turbulent force not to be reckoned with that could strike fear in the hearts of even the strongest people.

Chuckling at the last thought, Haruka took in a deep breath, the faintly salty breeze bringing her to calm. Of course, the wind often played a part in the ferocity of the ocean. If Kaioh was the ocean, then Haruka could be compared to the wind. Calm winds wrought calm waves, while a fierce breeze brought waves crashing against the shore. The two natural elements formed the perfect metaphor for the relationship the two women held, and it was Kaioh’s view of that relationship that most frustrated Haruka, leaving her now two cigarettes down and another on the way.

The metaphor suddenly brought a long suppressed memory to mind and Haruka took a deep breath, clenching her jaw. It had been years since she’d last thought about the past and now was not the time to start. There was no use dwelling on what could have been, so in a guilt-ridden, frustrated punch to the window frame she quickly buried the memory again without hesitation, ignoring the faintest twinge of heartache. Now was the time to think about the present and the future, and as she shook her head and her sore hand, her thoughts quickly returned to pondering exactly what kind of relationship it was that she and Kaioh shared.

As she returned her gaze to study the couples and families below, she ran her other hand through her hair with a sigh. Kaioh was a strikingly beautiful woman and Haruka had felt an attraction to her almost immediately. However, her emotions were hampered by Kaioh’s cold attitude, and soon she began to doubt why she ever liked the woman.

Usagi had asked Haruka to give Kaioh another chance, to which Haruka agreed, and she had come to like what she saw. Almost overnight, Kaioh had changed. She smiled more, she laughed more, and Haruka found that she enjoyed her time with the violinist more than professional partners should; she was smitten. Yet there were questions left unanswered, and no matter how much Haruka would have welcomed something more, she was determined not to ruin her chances in friendship and her career. So, she had tested Kaioh at the restaurant. During their charade she had used her role as a chance to get close to the other woman and had run a hand through her hair, an action which had caused Kaioh to freeze up almost immediately. So she backed off, giving Kaioh more space while trying to hide her true motives.

And then… Haruka gave a frustrated laugh as she thought back on the events of yesterday and the past weekend. Then, all hell had broken loose. Kaioh had been overfriendly in the dressing room, fainted, and then woke up loathing Haruka. At least, Haruka thought she ought to have. Instead, they had met yesterday on friendly terms, far friendlier than Haruka expected. And, through their conversation, Kaioh didn’t fail to cause Haruka even more confusion. The mystic woman began their day with a slap to the face, followed by a quick apology. Then there was a business proposal followed by a bitter conversation about lies and forgiveness. Yet, there was something about Kaioh’s behavior that bothered Haruka.

_If all that she wanted was a friendship, then she would not have reacted the way she did. **She’s** been hiding something from me this whole time; something that would have warranted the reaction she had. But what?_

_The past troubles she’d rather not talk about… just what are they?_

Nearing the end of her third cigarette now, a shameful smile found its way to Haruka’s face as she watched a young woman running below arrive in an untimely meeting with the pavement. Mere seconds later a man that Haruka presumed to be the boyfriend arrived at the woman’s side, and after a small laugh they stood and he gallantly scooped her into his arms, whisking her away. Watching them, Haruka was reminded of the night that she had found Kaioh and brought her home.

_“Oh, god, please don’t tell me I fell for another one of you people, that I didn’t get conned again by another woman who, who…”_

And that memory brought a line from last night to mind.

_“Aside from the decorations… did you do anything else to the apartment? Or… did we… well…”_

_Her past troubles…_

And slowly, the pieces to the puzzle all began to fall into place, as memories returned to Haruka, one after another.

_All those times that she studied my face and then turned away from me with anger in her eyes. And…_

_“No,” Michiru said firmly with a shake of her head. “It’s fine, really. To tell you the truth, I-”_

_That was at the restaurant, right after I ran a hand through her hair. And then there was her behavior in the dressing room, and that look her friend, Meioh, sent me when we first met. And yesterday morning’s cryptic message…_

_“Had you been honest with me from the start, chances are we’d be having a very different conversation right now.”_

_And last night…_

_“Tenoh-san, believe me, it’s alright. You know, you can be surprisingly dense, can’t you? You ought to have realized something pretty important by now.”_

The memories had passed through in seconds but it had all gone slowly for Haruka, and in that moment revelation struck and it all suddenly made sense. Her mouth agape, the cigarette fell unnoticed into her lap.

_She’s right; I really can be dense when it comes to such matters and we really would have been having a much different conversation yesterday had I been honest with her from the start._

_Kaioh Michiru was in love with me._

“Papa, what are you doing?”

Haruka looked at the newly arrived Hotaru in the doorway and then immediately her focus changed to where the young girl was pointing. The cigarette had since brought her pants to a smolder, and just a few seconds later her pants would have been aflame. Swatting at her pants furiously with a nearby book, she sank to the floor slowly, laughing bitterly at her foolishness with tears in her eyes.

_I messed up another chance at love and family. But…_

“Papa, what’s wrong?” Hotaru was at her side now, holding Haruka’s hand with worry present in her eyes.

“Papa made a mistake,” Haruka said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and then pulling Hotaru down into her lap, hugging her protectively. “Don’t worry, though. It’s not too late; I think I can fix it this time.”

“That’s good,” Hotaru stated with a firm nod. “I don’t like it when Papa isn’t smiling.”

Haruka, at a loss for words, could only study her daughter’s honest eyes and hug her again.

“Papa?”

“Hmm?”

“You smell funny.”

Laughing, Haruka pinned Hotaru down, tickling her.

“Papa… how are you… going to… fix it?” Hotaru managed to ask between laughs.

“One step at a time.” Standing once again, Haruka picked up Hotaru and held her as the two stared out the window. Then she reached a hand out in a sweeping gesture around the room, ending her focus with the scenery outside. “First is a change of venue.”

“Ven…ue?” Hotaru repeated the unfamiliar word.

Haruka chuckled. “That’s right. From now on, no more working in a tiny, cramped studio downtown; Papa is going to work from home.”

_This way Ishikawa won’t know, so Kaioh and I will both be more comfortable._

_I can use the home field to my advantage._

* * *

Michiru had not had a dream about _her_ for many years.

~8~

Neptune crawled slowly along the ground, hoping to make it to the construction barrier just twenty yards away. Though bleeding from various scrapes, it was the pain in her foot that caused her to bite her lip. The pain was intense, and suddenly her foot grew sickeningly numb. As she made it to her chosen shelter she rested against the barrier, her legs straight out before her. Unable to help in the fight, Neptune listened to the battle not far away, praying for the safety of her comrades.

Merely ten minutes later, though it felt like an eternity, a battered Sailor Uranus appeared before Neptune. She was out of breath, staring down at Neptune with unsure, questioning eyes, and somehow Neptune knew that Uranus had come running back to help her.

“The heart crystal?” Neptune asked, cringing as Uranus gently removed her shoe.

“Not a talisman.” The answer was steady and businesslike, Uranus’ eyes focused on the swollen foot in her hands.

“And the victim?”

“Safe; Sailor Moon arrived in time to heal him.”

“Thank goodness.”

Neptune sighed and watched as Uranus poked and prodded her foot. She couldn’t feel anything, as numb as her foot was. She could only imagine the touch of the other senshi’s hands; could only imagine the warmth that they emitted.

“It’s broken,” Uranus grunted, looking up at Neptune.

“What is?” Neptune asked, her voice barely a whisper as she realized this was the closest she had ever been to the other senshi, Uranus’ emerald eyes more dazzling than she’d ever seen them before.

“Your ankle.” Uranus turned away, her focus on something behind her.

_No, don’t look away._

Just then, the sound of fabric ripping reached her ears, and Neptune realized that Uranus had ripped the ribbon off the back of her uniform. Looking into Neptune’s eyes once more, as if to say, Don’t worry, Uranus began gingerly wrapping Neptune’s ankle with the material.

“How do you know it’s broken?” Neptune asked between grunts as Uranus repositioned her foot.

“I’m a runner,” Uranus answered, not looking up from her task. “Leg and foot injuries define me.”

“Oh,” was all that Neptune could muster, and as she looked down at the finished wrap job she could tell that what Uranus had done rivaled the work of professionals.

“Let’s go,” Uranus said gently, standing and offering her hands to Neptune.

“Where to?”

“The others.”

“Okay,” Neptune began, slowly standing on her good foot. “But-”

She was cut short when Uranus picked her up and carried her in her arms.

“I can try walking,” Neptune protested, though her actions contradicted her words. She wrapped her arms around Uranus’ neck, enjoying this rare opportunity to be in the tall senshi’s arms.

“Nonsense,” mumbled Uranus, her gaze set on the road before them. “Besides… you were injured protecting me.”

The last part was a whisper, tinged with guilt. Neptune had barely heard it and so she gave an unsure smile.

“So…”

“So you should stay as you are for at least the next few hours. Allow your body the chance to rest and heal as Neptune. Then when you revert to your civilian form it should only be a minor sprain, if not something less. We’ve not been blessed with the power to heal fatal wounds, but something like this will heal quickly so long as you’re not exerting yourself in the midst of battle.”

_Business as usual._

They arrived at the others a brief time later, the rest of their walk having been in silence. Setting Neptune on a nearby park bench, Uranus glanced around to ensure that the threat had been defeated. She saw Mercury running towards them, the sight of an injured Neptune likely to have captured the young senshi’s attention. Uranus took one last look at Neptune’s bandaged foot before turning to leave, her head lowered in what appeared to Neptune to be shame.

_Why would she be ashamed of my injury?_

“Uranus!” Neptune shouted, and the other senshi paused to look at her. “Thank you.”

Uranus simply nodded before she ran away, and a moment later she could no longer be seen.

~8~

Michiru awoke suddenly, glancing around the room before sighing. She was on the couch, having collapsed there not long after she arrived home. She sat up slowly, and as her feet touched the floor she immediately remembered why she had only made it to the couch. In that instant, she knew why that memory had returned to her.

The youma Neptune had fought just hours before had been strong. It had fled and she had chased after it, running through the city streets and on rooftops. She had slipped just once, but that had been all that was necessary. Neptune fell and landed harshly on her foot, and was only able to watch as the youma escaped from her.

As Michiru sat looking at her now only slightly swollen appendage, she was grateful to know that her current injury was not nearly as bad as the one from her memory. But it was a swollen ankle none the less, and the memory that it triggered was one of few that Michiru cared to remember about her past partner. Twisting it about slowly, she loosened it up and took an unsteady step. Certain that she could walk on it with little trouble, she slowly walked to her bedroom. However, it was not her bed that she found herself at, but rather, her closet.

With a sigh, Michiru stood on her toes as she reached for a box in the far corner of the shelf. Its existence was known only to her, and especially _not_ to Setsuna. Pulling it down carefully, she could feel the familiar weight of the objects inside. She brought the box over to the bed, and as she opened the lid Michiru grew mildly angry with herself for sighing in relief that the items were still there.

They were all that she had from her first love; a ribbon, an arrow point, and a sword. It was this ribbon that Sailor Uranus had so caringly tied around her ankle those many years ago.

Michiru set the sword aside; it was associated with a moment that she would rather not remember. Likewise, she left the bloodied arrow point, a memento of Neptune’s devotion, untouched. Carefully taking the ribbon out of the box, she rested her head against the pillow and held the ribbon above her. She had memorized every detail of it; length, width, the creases, the tears. As she held it now, Michiru couldn’t help but to think that she had not been wrong to love the mysterious senshi. While her memories of a past life and love may have been influencing factors, she was certain that it was the Neptune of present that had fallen for the Uranus of present. Her love had been real, and so too had her loss.

Michiru sighed then, and her hand collapsed back to her side as the ribbon came to rest on top of her.

Despite all that had happened, Michiru could not bring herself to hate the missing senshi. But she thought that she had fallen out of love; that she could move on without reservations. Yet every time Michiru acknowledged her attraction to somebody, her cruel subconscious would always remind her of what could have been. This time had been no exception. She had fallen in love with Tenoh and, without fail, the memories had come.

Sighing, she touched a hand to her chest, running her fingers over a faint scar before resting her hand over her quickly beating heart. Try as she might, Michiru could never forget her first love.

* * *

Sunday had been a lazy day. It passed by uneventfully and Haruka had not done anything but spend time with Hotaru. While that was a favorite pastime of hers, at the end of the day Haruka was left with a lot of pent up energy. It was for this reason that Haruka now found herself out running in the streets of Tokyo as Hotaru slept sound and securely in bed.

There was a chill in the air tonight and Haruka was grateful to have thought to grab her favorite sweatshirt when she left. Now she was pounding the pavement, one foot after the other, down near the bay. The docks were perhaps not the safest or cleanest part of the city at night, but that was to Haruka’s advantage. She had set out with an ulterior motive in mind: to gauge the strength of the enemy.

It was a foolish plan, but it was one she considered necessary in order to protect Hotaru from what she deemed an undesirable fate. In a sense, she was hoping to be targeted. From what the newspapers had reported and Saturn’s warning, it had been easy to determine that what was attacking these people was not human but youma. Haruka wanted to confront one; she wanted to know the enemy’s appearance, strengths, and weaknesses.

Running past a darkened alley with her breath in a cloud before her face, Haruka heard someone call out, “Hey, cutie!” from the shadows.

 _Great_ , she thought sarcastically, pausing to look at who’d called out to her. “I’m not interested, sorry,” she shouted. “And it’s not safe out; you ought to go home.”

There was no reply, and as she stepped into the shadows Haruka realized that the street worker had not been calling to her, but rather to a dark figure at the other end of the alley.

 _I have a bad feeling about this_ , Haruka thought, and almost as soon as she had the woman let out an ear-piercing scream.

 _Youma_.

Haruka was certain of it, and she tied her hood tight around her head as she ran to the other end of the alley. The youma was there, laughing maniacally as it held the kicking and screaming woman an inch above the ground. Without warning Haruka threw herself into the youma, knocking it to the ground and the woman free of its hands.

“Run!” she shouted, but the woman just stared up at her, dazed and in shock. “Get out of here, now!” Haruka shouted again, grabbing the woman’s arm and shoving her towards the best path of escape. Her words seemed to register that time, and the woman swiftly ran away screaming.

The youma growled behind her, and as Haruka turned around it hit her in the head, sending her down to her knees for a moment, dazed and unprepared. As she found her feet again she glared at it, guessing it to be a good six inches shorter than her, though muscular and with its lips curled back in an angry snarl, large fangs protruding from its mouth.

 _Oh, boy_ , Haruka thought as she spat to her side. Pulling her sleeves up to her elbows, she readied herself for the fight with but one more thought in mind.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

*~*~*~*~*

“Aaaaaaahhhh!!!” The woman was running frantically away from the docks, arms and legs flailing all the while. Panic was strewn across all of her features; her face a mess of mucus and tears, her clothes torn and a little bloodied.

“Ma’am, what’s wrong?”

The woman ceased her screaming and stopped to look at the girl that had suddenly appeared before her. She was wearing some sort of uniform and had appeared from seemingly nowhere. But she was calm and reserved, and somehow the woman knew that this girl was there to help.

“There was a monster and it attacked me and was choking me but then this young man showed up from somewhere and knocked it to the ground and-”

“Ma’am, please, slow down,” Mercury pleaded with the woman. “Calmly tell me what happened.”

The woman collapsed to the ground, her tears slowing as she spoke. “I’m a prostitute; I called out to what I thought was a man, but it was really one of those monsters that there are so many rumors about. It attacked me and was choking me when a young man showed up and saved me.”

“Somebody confronted it?” Mercury asked, her eyes wide in disbelief. The woman simply nodded her confirmation. “Where were you when this happened? What did the guy look like?”

“A few blocks that way,” the woman answered, pointing over her shoulders. “He was wearing a hood, so I couldn’t see his face. But he could still be there; I’ve only been running for a few minutes.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Mercury said, running in the direction the woman had indicated. “Now please, go home to safety!”

*~*~*~*~*

Mars stood looking at a familiar pile of ashes when Mercury appeared from around the corner.

“Mars!” Mercury called, running over to her. “When did you get here?”

“Just now; I heard a woman screaming and came running.” Mars answered, and she pointed to the pile of tell-tale youma remains. “This was here when I arrived. No one else is on patrol tonight, though, so who defeated it?”

“I ran into that woman,” Mercury stated, crouching near the ashes. “She said a young man saved her.”

“Did she get a good look at him?” Mars asked with a raised brow. The idea that a human had fought a youma was a bit unnerving.

“No; he wore a hood, she said. But,” Mercury paused, pointing at various points on the ground. “He didn’t get away unharmed. That looks like human blood.”

Mars stared at the points indicated and glanced around. She could not sense another presence; whoever had saved that woman was long gone. Still…

“Only five minutes could have passed. Whoever that guy was, he defeated that youma in such little time. And, considering he was human, he did so without powers like ours.”

“That’s true.” Mercury sighed and glanced around, searching for any further clues. “It is possible, though, that the youma was a weaker Level 1, something not yet strong enough to be attacking humans. Level 1s can be defeated without powers like ours.”

“Or,” Mars began, her focus again returning to the pile of ashes. “Perhaps he wasn’t human, but rather he’s more like us. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that has happened.”

“Is this something you’ve sensed?” Mercury asked curiously.

“I can’t be too sure about it,” Mars answered, her arms crossed. “It’s true that this person was physically strong enough to defeat a youma with his bare hands and still was able to flee afterwards. The one thing I do know is that we might have an ally out there, somewhere.”

“The possibility exists, though, that he just happened to be passing by. And look around us; any number of items here could be used as a weapon.”

“You make a good point.” Mars sighed and began walking away from the site, and Mercury quickly took her side. “Perhaps he was just one of those rare people that is willing to help others and is smart enough to fight back.”

“Speaking of fighting back,” Mercury began, breaking into a sprint with Mars quick on her heels. “My scanner has picked up on a large number of enemies nearby.”

“A Level 2 with minions, huh?” Mars grunted.

“That, or just a group of Level 1s banding together. Either way, let’s call the others; we’ll need help.”

* * *

_~8~_

“Please, at least tell me your name, I beg of you! I deserve to know that much!”

_“…”_

“Wait! I couldn’t hear you! The wind-!”

Michiru was floating above the scene in her dream, one that she’d had so many times before. She watched as Uranus answered her pleas, the tall senshi’s lips moving, the words she said floating away on the wind. But suddenly Michiru froze, and as her viewpoint changed to that of Neptune, she felt her heart catch in her throat. For the first time in eight years, the voice she had longed to hear had reached her ears, as one syllable was successfully carried to her on the wind.

_“…Oh…”_

_~8~_

Michiru was shocked back to reality by the sound of her communicator. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she must have dozed off on the couch, the items from last night on the table before her. Rubbing her eyes, she reached for her communicator to find a call for backup from Mars and Mercury. Hurrying out of the apartment, Michiru couldn’t help but to notice that her heart was aching and that she had been crying.

As it was soon Neptune running through the Tokyo streets, she had but that one syllable on her mind; one syllable that brought uneasy and confusing emotions. It was one syllable that brought her a minute amount of hope, and she was disgusted with herself for feeling as such.

* * *

_Damn it! What was I thinking?_

“Oh, that’s right, I wasn’t!” Haruka reprimanded herself as she hurried into her home. Her sweatshirt was bloody, but thankfully not torn. Shedding her clothes and starting the washing machine, she hurried upstairs in the dark to her bedroom. Once there, she took a minute to calm down and inspect her wounds.

Her running shorts had left the most of her legs exposed and they had paid the price. Cuts adorned her shins and a nasty scrape on her knee stung just looking at it. Pulling her sleeves up had left her forearms exposed as well, and she could see a superficial wound on her right arm, accompanied by a quickly growing bruise.

_I remember getting that. That one hurt._

Reaching a hand up to run it through her hair, she could feel it matted near her left temple. Hurrying to the bathroom, Haruka was met with a monstrous reflection in the mirror. The blood she felt in her hair was the apparent result of a cut above her left eye. Though she was a bloody mess, she was relieved to see that all her wounds had since stopped bleeding and that none of them were in need of professional medical treatment.

 _I’m an idiot_ , she thought, turning to face the shower. She reached out a shaky hand, dreading the contact of the water against her skin. _I’m an idiot, and this is going to hurt_. With a sigh, she grunted at the stinging sensation as she watched the water grow dirty and flow down the drain.

Minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, appropriately bandaged and wincing with each step. Her whole body ached but there was still something to be done. Pajama clad, she made her way down the hallway with a defiant grin. She had brought this upon herself, and she would begrudgingly welcome the consequences. If any second-thoughts had been building in her mind, they quickly dissipated as she quietly opened a door and looked at a sleeping Hotaru’s peaceful, smiling face.

 _All of this is to protect her._ Haruka touched a hand to the bandage on her head. Walking over to the bedside, she looked at the other wounds; her bandaged arms and legs, her swollen knuckles. With a sigh she carefully sat down, admiring Hotaru’s sleeping face. It suddenly occurred to her that one of the many lamps was still on, and as she reached over and turned it off Hotaru stirred in her sleep, a small hand escaping from the covers.

With a grim smile, Haruka reached out and took it, small and delicate in her own large, calloused hands. She brought its palm to rest against her left cheek, closing her eyes in thought. _I will keep suffering this pain for her, that she never need again arise to such a grim duty._

Haruka stayed in that position a few minutes longer, until Hotaru again stirred and Haruka released her hand. With a soft smile on her lips, she leaned down and planted a kiss on Hotaru’s forehead. Then she eased herself out of the chair and left the room, the sight of a sleeping Hotaru having helped to ease her troubled mind.

However, as she made her way back to her bedroom, there were still some thoughts troubling Haruka. First was the youma she’d fought earlier. She’d been able to defeat it barehanded, as a mere human, in just a matter of minutes, using a nearby rusted metal rod to deliver a final blow. And, like all the others so many years ago, she had watched in disbelief as it disintegrated into ashes right before her eyes. The youma itself, though, didn’t strike her as being the type of creature capable of defeating some of the victims she’d read about. It had been a bit short and animal-like in its behavior, and while it had managed to hurt her, she knew some of the victims were grown adults capable of at least defending themselves long enough to escape from such an opponent.

But there was a second thing troubling Haruka, and she sighed heavily as she crawled into bed. She had received a large number of injuries, sure to draw attention. And while she could hide most of them with long sleeves and a pair of slacks, others could not be so easily put out of sight. She was meeting with Kaioh tomorrow, and the other woman was sure to notice the cut above her eye and the wounds on her hands, and so now Haruka was hurriedly trying to think of a valid story that the violinist would hopefully (though not likely) buy.

 

In the morning Haruka would awake in confusion, concluding that she could only have been blessed by the gods. The worst wounds above her eye and on her hands had diminished into mere scrapes, injuries that would be easy to explain.

* * *

“That’s a pretty mournful piece.”

Startled by the interruption, Michiru spun around to face the speaker, violin and bow in hand. Looking at Haruka seated behind the piano, she quickly realized what had happened.

_I must have started playing **that** song._

Since agreeing to work together yet again, the two had decided to meet every other morning to play together as a way to not only get a more familiar feel for the other’s composition style, but also to increase the chances of possibly stumbling across a masterpiece. They had begun by playing tag, one adding to the end of the other’s playing, and Michiru had become so comfortable that she had let her thoughts wander. Driven by the emotions awakened by her thoughts, she had subconsciously slipped into the habit of playing that old standard.

“How long?” she asked as she claimed a nearby chair with a sigh, resting her violin against the open window’s ledge.

“How long what?”

“How long was I playing that piece?” Michiru repeated, cradling her head in her hands.

“Oh, about five minutes. You stood there staring out the window, sending that song out into the world. I tried to play with you, but I couldn’t develop anything fitting.”

“Five minutes,” Michiru whispered, her head sinking lower. _I wasted another five minutes of my life thinking about **her** , no thanks to those dreams. When did I become so weak that I lose control of myself and not notice?_

“You know,” Haruka began, standing from the piano bench and walking towards Michiru. “It may be a mournful piece, but it really is quite beautiful. I wish I was qualified to accompany you while you played it.”

Michiru listened half-heartedly as Haruka’s footsteps drew closer.

_A beautiful piece? Ha; if only she knew; that piece is nothing but an embodiment of my selfish desires. There’s nothing beautiful about a foolish plea like that. My career was almost ruined by my insistence on playing that song at every concert. Here I sit with tears flowing from my eyes, unknowingly destroying my will and my career, and she calls that song beautiful? If only-_

Michiru’s thoughts were interrupted by the presence of two strong arms wrapped around her currently shaking body. Opening her eyes, they met with the fabric of a sweatshirt which was quickly dampening due to her tears. Inspired by her musings an image of Uranus came to mind, and her grip tightened on the shirt before her.

“I apologize if I’ve crossed a line, Kaioh-san.” Haruka’s voice sounded in her left ear, and Michiru scolded herself for not remembering sooner exactly who was holding her. “It’s just that… watching you perform that song, I suddenly wanted to protect you, from what I don’t know, and I decided to not act on those feelings, but then I saw your tears, and the next thing I know, well… here I am, hugging you, and-”

“It’s okay, Tenoh-san,” Michiru replied with a light laugh at Haruka’s rambling, though not moving from the position in which she was held. “I’m not going to accuse you of anything, so please; may I borrow your shoulder for just a few minutes longer?”

Haruka consented without a word, and Michiru’s tears began to slow only after she caught a small hint of the ocean’s scent on a gentle breeze.

* * *

_~8~_

Rei walked slowly over the debris and rubble, smoke filling the air. All the people around her were running, some trying to help one another, others trying in vain to escape to safety. As she reached a particularly large wall of destruction, she reached a gloved hand to tuck her hair behind an ear as she easily scaled the pile.

_Gloved hand?_

Looking down at her attire, Rei saw that she was in fact Sailor Mars, which explained the looks for help she was receiving from what she now realized were refugees surrounding her, watching her every move. The entire scene was heart-wrenching, and she knew from the destruction around her and the rips in her uniform that a battle had occurred here.

_But… where are the others?_

Pausing to look behind her, she didn’t see any of the other senshi. Disturbed by this, she clenched her jaw and continued on the path she’d been walking, unsure of where she was headed. Again, refugees came up to her for help.

“Please, Sailor Mars! Please save us! Please save our country!”

“I can’t,” she answered immediately.

_But, why can’t I?_

Again, she continued on.

_Where am I? All of this destruction, is this a memory from the Silver Millennium? Or…_

She paused, standing atop another large pile of debris, the city in ruins around her.

_This… is the future. Finally, I am seeing the future._

The scenery about her soon grew familiar, despite its state of destruction. Slowly it dawned on Mars that she was walking towards the Diet building. Not surprisingly, refugees again approached her, begging for help.

“Please,” she answered. “There is nothing I can do. Perhaps the police-”

“It’s the police that did this!” A man shouted, throwing a bottle at her. “That new so-called government has brought Hell upon the people of Japan! _You_ are a failure!”

_The government? **I’m** a failure?_

Mars looked down to see that at some point along the way, she had reverted back to being Hino Rei. Lowering her head in shame, she continued walking to her destination. The man was restrained by other refugees, though somehow she knew they hadn’t done it out of kindness for _her_. As she reached the building’s crumbling doors they suddenly burst open and a man stepped outside, though he remained hidden in the shadows.

“Who are you?” she called, flinching as two very large youma appeared at the man’s sides.

Though she couldn’t see him, Rei could sense the man smiling; a cold smile which sent chills down her spine. Then a distorted voice reached her ears:

_“You lose, Hino.”_

_~8~_

“Rei!”

Rei sat up quickly, shocked awake by the girl kneeling beside her. “Mina…ko?” she whispered, blinking in confusion. The fire behind Minako was still burning brightly.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Minako exclaimed, tears threatening her eyes as she embraced Rei tightly. “I’m so glad you’re alright!”

“What do you mean? What happened?” Rei asked, rubbing her head.

“You weren’t at your apartment this morning and you didn’t answer your phone, either. I knew the shrine was the only other place you could be. When I got here, I found you collapsed on the floor.”

“So?” asked Rei, irritation creeping into her voice. “I don’t think it’s anything to be so worried about.”

“You were out cold for three hours, Rei.”

Rei shot a disbelieving glance up at Minako, who had her gaze cast to the side, tears forming in her eyes. “Three hours?”

“Yes,” Minako answered, hugging her knees. “You were so restless, there was obviously something bothering you. I was calling your name for the past two hours! All I could do was hold your hand and keep calling your name and pray that you were alright!”

Rei looked at the crumbling girl before her and sighed. Here was her best friend, a new pop sensation, with her voice hoarse from calling Rei’s name for two hours. Her normally bright, sparkling eyes were now full of tears, worrying for Rei’s safety. Thankful to have someone who worried so much about her, Rei reached out and gathered Minako into her arms.

“Thank you, Mina, for worrying about me. I’m sorry you’ve ruined your voice.”

“It’s okay, Rei; what matters is that you are safe. Now tell me, what did you see in your vision that was so disturbing?”

Hanging her head, Rei could only find enough energy to mumble her answer. “The future.”

* * *

“I think we’ve practiced enough for today. To be honest, I’m not sure how much longer I can play. I’m a bit worn out.” Michiru again took a seat in the chair by the window, this time accompanied by a sigh of exhaustion. Setting her violin in its case on the floor, she rested her head upon the open windowsill to enjoy the gentle afternoon breeze. “It’s been a while since I’ve had so much fun playing.”

“After your breakdown, I’m surprised you were able to play at all, let alone another three hours,” Haruka replied, straightening the music before her and placing it in a portfolio. “It goes without saying, but you’re a remarkable musician, and I’m honored that you’d give an amateur like me another opportunity to play with you.” Rising from her seat, Haruka gave a slight bow in Michiru’s direction before walking to the window.

With a slight chuckle, Michiru turned her gaze to meet that of the window’s newcomer.

“You may be a rookie in the music industry, Tenoh-san, but you are by no means an amateur piano player. It is I that should be grateful that you would accompany me, with my currently plummeting career and apparent mental instability.” Seeing the confusion on Haruka’s face, Michiru gave a small laugh and stood up, giving Haruka a light jab in the shoulder. “The plummeting career part was the truth, and the mental instability a joke, Tenoh-san. I’m fine. Really, though, you don’t strike me as the gullible type.” Winking, Michiru stooped to pick up her violin case and headed for the door of the music room. Reaching her destination, she turned to face Haruka again. “Why, Tenoh-san, you look like a little kid, standing there blushing like that.”

Recovering from her embarrassment, Haruka hustled after the violinist and they walked together down the stairs. As they neared the main door, Haruka took the lead and opened it so that Michiru could step through.

“You know,” Haruka began, as she watched Michiru slip on her shoes, “teasing people may not be the best way to deal with your own embarrassment.”

Glancing up, Michiru saw the smirk on Haruka’s face and, straightening up, returned it with one of her own.

“I’ll admit it may have been a bit childish, but you should think about the significance of such an event.” Seeing confusion again return to Haruka’s face, Michiru chuckled and continued. “We only just met a few weeks ago, Tenoh-san, and it was a very… _strained_ relationship, to say the least. Yet, despite what happened, once again I feel comfortable enough around you to kindly tease you, and somehow, you knew just how to comfort me earlier. Now, I’d say that’s a testament about our ability to work together towards the completion of a musical masterpiece. Don’t you agree?”

As the realization dawned upon her, Haruka nodded in agreement as she bent down to put on her shoes.

“Tenoh-san, this really is a lovely home you have. It has a great view of the bay, and every room feels welcoming and lived in. It was a great idea to come here instead of spending the day in the studio. I’ll return the favor, as well as buy you a new sweatshirt.” Laughing, Michiru placed her hand on Haruka’s shoulder, where just a few hours earlier her tears had dampened the cloth.

“This old thing?” Haruka replied. “Don’t worry about it. It’s been through the works; baby spittle, mud, coffee… you name it, it’s been through it.” _Even blood_ , she thought, remembering last night’s fight. “Now then, I’ll give you a ride. I need to go pick up someone anyways, so I’ll drop you off wherever you’d like on the way.”

“You really don’t have to do that. I don’t mind the walk. The gentle breeze off the bay is calming.” Michiru watched as Haruka locked the door and made her way to the car in the driveway.

“What a coincidence. I was going to take the bay route to the school. So, how about it? Shall we cruise along the harbor? We may even gain some kind of inspiration for our music. Make the decision quick, though, because if I’m late I’ll never hear the end of it.” Haruka was propped against her car now, her eyes telling Michiru the answer she wanted to hear.

“Alright, let’s cruise the bay then,” Michiru replied with a smile, and she placed her violin in the back seat. “Let’s not be long, though, because having my composition partner constantly hassled by someone may not be for the best.”

“Great!” Haruka shouted, jumping in the car and turning the key. “Besides, I can’t wait to see her reaction when she finds out who was riding in my car.”

Michiru cast Haruka a questioning look, which the other woman responded to with only a smile as they pulled away from the house and headed toward the harbor.

* * *

“You’re late, Haruka-papa.”

Haruka winced slightly at her daughter’s tone. Watching as the little girl buckled herself into the back seat, she couldn’t help but laugh at the sternness exhibited by such an innocent child.

“You set your standards too high, Hime-chan. I was right on time.”

“I base my standards on yours, Haruka-papa, and you were forty seconds late. I won’t accept any excuses, no matter how good they may be.” At this, Hotaru crossed her arms and gave Haruka a look which shouted, _Give it your best shot._

Haruka reached back to tousle the girl’s hair then pulled away from the school. _The things she’s learned from that woman! I certainly won’t be asking Fumi-chan to babysit anymore._

“Alright, Hime-chan, I’ve learned my lesson. You win; I won’t be even a second late next time.”

Upon hearing the words, “You win,” Hotaru had relaxed and resumed the natural activities of a six-year-old riding in a car. Everything that she could play with captured her interest. Window up, window down; hand-prints on the window; push the headrest of the passenger’s seat up, push the headrest back down; headrest up, headrest d-

At that moment, a single strand of hair caught the young girl’s attention. Freeing it from its entrapment under the headrest in front of her, Hotaru studied the strand of hair in the sunlight.

“Haruka-papa.”

 _Again with that tone_. “What is it now, Hotaru?” Haruka asked, mimicking her daughter’s tone and meeting her gaze in the rearview mirror.

“Whose hair is this?”

Looking at the strand her daughter was holding, a small smile came to Haruka’s lips. _You wouldn’t believe me if I told you_.

Not noticing Haruka’s smile, Hotaru continued her inquiry. “It’s not mine, it’s not yours, and it’s not Fumi-neechan’s, so I don’t know whose it is.”

Haruka guided the car around a curve and began to slow for the stoplight ahead.

“Hime-chan, do you know what Papa’s new job is?”

“New job? You don’t drive in circles anymore?”

Haruka laughed at the girl’s comment, and started the car forward again as the light turned green. _Well, she’s only six. I can’t have expected her to actually pay attention as to **why** we were at that press conference._

“No, Hime-chan, I don’t drive in circles anymore. I play the piano now.”

“But, you’ve always played the piano, Papa! You even let me play it sometimes.”

“You’re right, I do play the piano a lot. However, now I get paid to play.”

“Wow, Papa!” Hotaru’s eyes grew wide with excitement, and she gave Haruka a big grin. “You get paid to play music? Really? Do you write the songs, too, like Kaioh Michiru?”

At the mention of Michiru’s name, Haruka started laughing as she made the turn into their neighborhood.

“Yes, Hime-chan, just like Kaioh-san. That’s why that hair is in the car. I was working with another musician at our home and I gave her a ride on my way to pick you up from school.”

“Oh, so that’s whose hair this is.” Hotaru looked at the hair in her hand as a new question came to mind. “So, is that why you were late, Papa, because you were dropping off that lady? Because that excuse isn’t good enough; you were still forty seconds late. That’s almost a minute.”

Haruka shook her head at the sudden change in her daughter’s tone. Parking the car in the driveway, she walked around the car to help Hotaru out of the vehicle.

“Yes, Hime-chan, that is the reason I was late, and I know you won’t accept any excuses, and I did already apologize for being late. Aren’t you the least bit curious, though, to know who it is your Papa works with? Maybe knowing _exactly_ who it is will change your mind about forgiving me.”

Hotaru jumped from the car and adjusted her skirt, then looked up at Haruka with her best ‘game face’. Haruka knelt down to level off the playing field, and the two met eye to eye; Hotaru with a skeptical look, and Haruka with a big grin.

“Alright, Haruka-papa, I’ll forgive you, but that’s if, and only if, the person you work with is as cool as Kaioh Michiru. So, who do you work with, Papa?” Hotaru gave Haruka a smile which seemed to say, _Ha, I win!_ , but was met unexpectedly with a triumphant grin from Haruka, which the little girl knew meant, _Not this time, little one._

“Well, Hime-chan, you’d better forgive your Haruka-papa for being late,” Haruka said as she stood and grabbed Hotaru’s school bag, then headed for the door.

“But, that’s impossible, Haruka-papa!” Hotaru shouted as she ran to catch up with the winner of their match. “There isn’t anybody you could work with who’s even half as cool as Kaioh Michiru!”

After opening the door, Haruka turned to face Hotaru behind her.

“Ah, yes, but you’ve overlooked one important thing. You see, Hime-chan, I am to be forgiven because the person I work with, whom I gave a ride to earlier today and thus was late to retrieve you, was none other than the Kaioh Michiru.”

Haruka entered the house laughing, cherishing the image of a speechless Hotaru left frozen in disbelief on the front porch.

* * *

Michiru sat sipping her tea at the small café table, a magazine sitting open on the table before her. It didn’t hold her interest, though; it was merely a sign that she wished to be left alone in her thoughts. In the end, she had asked Tenoh to drop her off at the café where they had met a couple times before, just across the street from the studio. It was there she remained nearly an hour later, her second cup of tea almost finished.

_Why was I playing that song?_

Sighing, she set her cup on the table and rested her head in her hands.

_“…Oh…”_

Michiru closed her eyes as the lone syllable again repeated in her head.

_All of these dreams and battles are starting to get the better of me. I was playing that song subconsciously, calling out to **her** like I did for so many years. And then I started sobbing uncontrollably; Tenoh must think I’m crazier than ever now. Still, I had hoped to move on from **her** , yet my heart simply won’t let me forget. And now that my senshi duties have moved to the front burner, things won’t get any easier. I’ll be reminded of **her** , or rather, her **absence** , more often._

Leaning back in her chair, she studied the other customers as they came in: students, businessmen, office ladies; all of them someone’s mother, father, son, or daughter; all of them the next potential youma victim. Her fight two nights ago had not gone well, and the youma had escaped when she slipped. Then, just last night, they had fought a small horde of Level 1s, a couple of which were strong enough to bring the challenge of Level 2s. And at the end, Mars and Mercury had told them that someone had fought against a youma and won.

The news had surprised them all. A young man they could only assume to be a normal human had defeated a youma, believably with his bare hands. Though not without injury, Mercury had been sure to assert, and the blood at the site corroborated the statement. Whoever he was, he was most likely feeling the consequences of his actions. And yet, despite the fact that he had saved a woman, they couldn’t help but to think for a second that perhaps he was the speculated human conspirator, and his defeat of the youma the result of some kind of in-fighting.

Michiru returned her gaze to her hands in her lap, a small, guilty smirk making its way to her lips. She remembered how just a couple days ago, she had actually looked into whether or not Tenoh was that human conspirator. At the time, she had believed Haruka to be undoubtedly innocent. And yet…

_She was injured today. And in the dark, anybody could mistake her as a young man._

Michiru’s eyes grew wide, and she stared at the magazine before her with disinterest.

 _That faint scrape above her eye, and those on her hands; she moved so stiffly, too._ Shaking her head, Michiru wryly chuckled at her foolishness. _I’m crazy; she’s not a bad person. She said she went running and had tripped, which is a perfectly reasonable story. And anybody who ran as much as she said she had would be sore the next day. Besides, I saw the blood. Her injuries would have to have been much worse than a couple scrapes._

Standing and gathering her things, Michiru quickly made her way from the café down to the metro.

_I need to stop merging my worries. I need to trust Tenoh so that I can finally move on._

* * *

_~8~_

"How do I look?”

The young Uranian captain turned and gaped at the scene before her. Having escaped from the Lunar Birthday Ball, they stopped in a boutique to buy her Neptunian companion a more functional outfit before enjoying the carnival. Now, that very person stood before the Uranian in a dress which complimented her well, though it was just scandalous enough that Uranus was sure that the other nobility would frown at it, not to mention that Neptune’s mother would certainly be appalled.

“Ariel?” she heard Neptune ask.

“You’re beautiful, Thalassa. I-I mean, the dress is beautiful. Err, that is, of course _you’re_ beautiful, but-”

“It’s okay, Ariel,” Neptune said, laughing melodiously. “I understand what it is you are trying to say.”

“Is that the one you want?” asked Uranus, turning away from Neptune in an attempt to hide her blush.

Neptune smiled happily at Uranus’ reaction. “Definitely,” she said with a firm shake of her head. “Besides, Mother will hate it; just another reason for me to love it.”

Uranus grinned sheepishly and turned to the shopkeeper. “We’ll take this,” she stated, handing him a small money pouch.

“Excellent choice, sir; your girlfriend looks lovely.”

“Oh,” began Uranus, shaking one hand defensively and reaching the other behind her head in embarrassment. “She’s not-”

“C’mon, Ariel!” Neptune said giggling, clutching Uranus’ hand and dragging her toward the door. “We’ve a carnival to enjoy and inspiration to find!”

Uranus looked at their conjoined hands and blushed, but a small frown appeared on her face as well. As the two ran out the door into the evening, she felt a heavy weight take hold of her heart.

*~*~*~*~*

“So…”

“So?”

Uranus looked at the girl walking a couple steps before her. They had been at the carnival for nearly two hours now. The Neptunian princess had been smiling the entire time, and Uranus had had the guilty pleasure of enjoying her smile all the while. Now, though, as they returned to the palace for Neptune’s performance, Uranus could tell that there was still something on her friend’s mind. The slight hunch in her posture; the slow, hesitant walk; one word answers; Neptune was exhibiting all the signs that Uranus knew meant the other girl had something difficult to ask.

Neptune walked slowly with her gaze on the ground. Her smile had since faded, and she now wore a look of uncertainty tainted by fear. With a heavy sigh, she finally posed the question that had been bothering her since the time of their escape.

“Ariel, did you really tell your mother to find you a bride?” she asked, turning to look at the girl behind her.

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Thalassa,” Uranus replied, pausing a moment to stare into the other girl’s eyes.

“Well, then… if it were ever possible for you to marry a woman, and your mother presented you with a parade of suitors, what kind of woman would you choose?”

Uranus sighed and then continued walking towards the palace. She didn’t respond right away, and for a couple moments she took comfort in the fact that she could hear Neptune walking patiently behind her. Then she paused again and looked up at the stars.

Neptune could tell that the question had bothered her best friend. Perhaps I shouldn’t have asked, she thought, as she reached a hand up to touch Uranus’ shoulder. She was relieved to see Uranus look back at her then with a small smile, taking her hand for a few seconds before releasing it.

“To tell you the truth, we’re in much the same position,” Uranus said, turning to look Neptune directly in the eyes. “It wouldn’t matter what kind of women Mother found; I already have someone I like, with whom I would gladly grow old; just like you and the one that you so greatly admire. But in my position as a member of a royal family with a lineage that ‘must be continued’, my love for another woman is terribly frowned upon, and I’m fearful of the moment the girl I love should ever learn that I do. Besides, I recently learned that she, too, holds someone dear in her heart.”

“I see,” Neptune said, casting her gaze downward. “I’m sorry to hear that; I had hoped that at least one of us would be happy in love. I, too, don’t know how my love would react.”

Uranus nodded in recognition of Neptune’s sentiments, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She had seen something flash in Neptune’s eyes when she mentioned having somebody she liked.

_Had that been pain? Disappointment? Or maybe sadness?_

Whatever that was, I don’t ever want to see it in her eyes again.

“Come now; let’s hurry back,” Uranus said, grabbing Neptune’s hand and leading her on a run back to the palace. Arriving at the garden walls several minutes later, they quickly scaled them and leapt to the ground below. They cast each other a quick glance and then smiled and snuck back into the ballroom.

“Are you ready?” Uranus whispered in Neptune’s ear. She wrapped her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulder as they walked up to the performance area, some of the other guests casting them strange looks along the way.

“I think I can pull this off now, thanks to you. Thank you, Ariel.” Neptune reached up and cupped Uranus’ face in her hands, giving her friend a bright smile.

“You’re welcome, Thalassa,” Uranus replied, lifting her hand and taking hold of Neptune’s. “I’d do anything to help you.”

“Don’t go far?” Neptune asked with a nervous smile.

“I’ll be right where you need me.” Uranus gave Neptune’s hand a light squeeze and watched as she disappeared behind a curtain, only to come running right back to her. A moment later Uranus was frozen in place after a hit-and-run hug and peck on the cheek from Neptune.

Neptune disappeared behind the curtain again, and it opened a few minutes later with Neptune poised and ready, violin in hand. An announcer captured the audience’s attention, and suddenly all eyes at the Lunar Birthday Ball were on the beautiful sight of the Neptunian princess.

“On behalf of the royal family of Neptune, I’d like to present this song to Lunar Queen Serenity as our birthday gift.”

“What is she wearing?” Uranus heard someone exclaim, and she turned to find the Neptunian queen just a few yards away, talking with none other than her own mother, the queen of Uranus. “There’s nothing to that dress! That’s not what she was wearing when we arrived earlier.”

“She was escorted in by a young Uranian captain,” another woman said. “He appeared to be courting her, and she seemed more than happy to be with him.”

“One of our captains?” Uranus heard her mother ask, and she couldn’t help but to smirk as she turned her attention back to Neptune.

 _She’s faltering_ , she thought as she listened to Neptune create a song on the spot. _It’s missing something; she’s not focused, either._ As she glanced around, the instrument on the stage behind Neptune caught her attention. A moment later Uranus was seated at the piano, adding a second layer of color to what was quickly becoming a masterpiece. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother faint in despair, but nothing else mattered at that moment.

Without ceasing her violin play, Neptune turned and smiled at Uranus. They were perfectly matched, able to read each other’s intentions and create a song together. The truth about that evening would forever be their secret.

_~8~_

Two hearts were beating furiously that night, their owners awoken with a start as the melody from their dreams slowly drifted from memory.

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 4: Alive (Part 1)

* * *

If the weather could be considered a sign of what was to come, then today’s bright sun and cloudless sky were sure signs of good tidings after the recent rains. Haruka had called early that morning, inviting Michiru out to a late-morning lunch before their scheduled afternoon composition session. As she approached the restaurant Michiru easily spotted the pianist among the patrons seated in the cordoned eating area outside, her head bowed over a small menu. Simply seeing Haruka brought to memory the feel of her comforting embrace, and thus the slightest hint of blush tinged Michiru’s cheeks.

Haruka looked up then and spotted Michiru. Standing, she greeted her with a friendly wave, which the violinist returned in kind.

“I hope you don’t mind eating outside. It’s such a lovely day that I opted for the sidewalk seating instead of the dark dining room.”

Michiru smiled up at Haruka, who had pulled out a chair, and with a practiced ease she set her violin at her feet as she took the offered seat. Haruka had recommended a French restaurant this time. Taking a quick glance inside through the restaurant’s open doors, Michiru supposed that one could call it classy due to its seemingly expensive décor and bistro, yet it still retained a family-friendly atmosphere.

“It’s been a couple days since we last met; how are you, Kaioh-san?” Haruka asked, taking her seat across from her companion.

“I’m fine. And you, Tenoh-san? Have you fully recovered from tripping the other night?”

“I suppose you could say that.” Haruka chuckled. “My body’s healed, but my pride is still a little bruised.”

“Your pride?” Michiru asked, raising a brow.

“My ego, yes.” Haruka gave an exaggerated groan as she leaned forward in her seat, earning a small laugh from Michiru. “That high school we both attended, the one that enrolls only the ‘best of the best’; what do you think I was there for, Kaioh-san?”

“I’m not sure. As I’m sure you can recall, I left when you arrived.”

“That’s true,” Haruka laughed, reaching a hand up to flag down the wait staff. “I was a runner; a ‘track-and-field prodigy.’ I made it all the way to nationals my second year of high school, where I was scouted by Mugen Gakuen, and eventually I transferred there from my no-name high school.”

“That’s why you were so embarrassed about tripping the other night,” Michiru concluded, a small smile reaching her lips.

“Guilty.”

A waitress came then to take their order, and after a short while their food arrived. Light conversation was carried out over a pleasant meal, both talking animatedly about nothing in particular. However, Michiru couldn’t help but to notice the small sighs that Haruka made throughout the meal, accompanied by quick instances in which she would be seemingly lost in thought. As the meal began to wind down, it didn’t fail that another sigh escaped Haruka, and Michiru’s curiosity gained the better of her.

“Something wrong?” she asked, resting her hand beside her glass.

“Was it that noticeable?”

“Well, you know; maybe a sigh here and there…”

Haruka gave a small smile. “It’s nothing, really, just… I’ve been having some realistic dreams lately so I’m a bit tired, that’s all.” Haruka leaned back in her chair, tilting her head back for a moment to stare empty-mindedly into the sky.

“Well this is unusual,” Michiru stated with a warm laugh, smiling at the unspoken question on Haruka’s face. “Usually I’m the troubled one and you’re the one I talk to. So tell me, what are these dreams about?”

“They’re more like memories,” Haruka answered pensively, choosing to entertain Michiru’s curiosity. She set a firm gaze on the woman opposite her. “Do you ever dream about the past?”

“All the time,” Michiru countered with a sad, knowing smile. _The far distant past, and the past of just years ago._ “A lot more than usual, lately,” she added quietly. She stared off to the side for a moment, lost in her thoughts. Haruka’s voice soon brought her back to the present.

“Perhaps whatever is developing between us is awakening memories and emotions in both of us.”

Michiru cast a glance across the table at Haruka, trying to read some kind of emotion off her unusually sentimental companion. “Is it safe to assume that your dreams have been about past loves?”

“That would be a safe assumption.” Haruka gave a small grin as she waved the waitress over, and their drinks were soon refilled. As Haruka raised her glass to her lips she mumbled, “Past love and past mistakes.”

“Tell me about them.”

“Huh?” Haruka had nearly choked on her drink, some of the liquid spilling into her lap in the process.

“I’m sorry,” Michiru whispered, handing her a napkin.

“It’s alright; it’s not your fault,” Haruka assured her, regaining her composure. “Your question just caught me off guard. That was an inquiry I hadn’t expected from you.”

“So you don’t mind telling me about them?”

“Who is ‘them’?”

Michiru rolled her eyes at Haruka’s mock ignorance. “Your past loves.”

Sighing, Haruka returned her glass to the table and shifted her gaze to a spot on the ground. She paused in thought for a brief moment. “Past _love_ ,” she mumbled, not looking up at Michiru. “I’ve only _one_ past love.” _And the memories of the love of my other self._

The emphasis in Haruka’s voice did not go unnoticed by Michiru. “Only one?” she asked. “Don’t get me wrong,” Haruka said, sending Michiru a smirk. “I’ve had a number of physical relationships, but… only one girl has ever truly captured my heart.”

“Girl, not woman?” Michiru asked. “Just how long ago was this?”

“During high school.”

“Oh.” Neither said anything for a moment, but Michiru’s curiosity was too strong. “You’ve never found anyone since then?”

“No, though I’ve recently discovered a promising candidate.” Michiru blushed at Haruka’s implication, even though it was likely just more friendly flirting. “So who was she? How did you meet?”

Haruka was quiet for a moment as she pondered how best to answer Michiru’s questions. Though she did not want to lie, there was no easy way to relay her past experiences and not compromise certain truths. It was apparent that Michiru was intrigued, however, so any attempt at changing the topic would surely fail.

“She was merely an acquaintance at first. One could say that we ran with the same crowd,” Haruka began tentatively, having decided that using vague language and half-truths was better than inventing a complete lie. “At first, I secretly watched her from afar, and by doing so I quickly grew to admire her. She was strong and determined. When met with a challenge, she always saw it through to the end. Honestly, I have no idea what such a person ever saw in the likes of me, but towards the end I learned that our feelings were mutual.”

“When did you realize you were in love?”

Haruka gave an amused smile at the other woman’s school-girl inquiry.

“She fell,” she answered, staring blankly ahead as she remembered the incident.

Michiru sent her a skeptical look. “Do you mean she fell for you first?”

“No, I mean she actually, physically fell.” Haruka spoke slowly so as to choose the proper words to support her cover story. “Well, more like she grew exhausted after working hard and collapsed. I happened to be with her at the time and caught her before she hit the ground. I seem to be a magnet for falling pretty girls,” she joked with a smirk, earning a playful glare from Michiru. “She was in my arms for just a brief time, but I knew instantly that what I’d been feeling for her wasn’t simply admiration.”

“So why are you not together?”

“I left.” Haruka gave a small, guilty laugh as she saw the expected disapproval in Michiru’s expression. Sighing, she went on, and Michiru instantly detected a bit of reservation in her voice. “Due to certain personal experiences, eventually there came a time when I deemed it better for her that I leave, and that’s what I did. I left her because I loved her.” Michiru watched warily as Haruka’s jaw clenched and her hands tightened into fists on the table top. “I’ve since come to realize that I made a foolish mistake, but I was just a youth, and youths are prone to making poor decisions. I really did love her, though, and she made it known that she felt something for me, but…” Haruka paused and gave a dry chuckle. “Well, I’m sure that now she must want nothing to do with me. Thinking back on it, the way I left her… I was a bit of a jerk, even if I did mean well.”

“Is she the reason you’ve returned to Tokyo?” Michiru asked, ignoring etiquette as she set her elbows on the table to rest her chin in her hands. “Did you come hoping to find her?”

“No, though I knew coming here that finding her would be a possibility, and I’m not entirely opposed to the idea. However, my primary goal in returning here was to start over; to give Hotaru a normal life. Yet now, talking about it like this with you… I think I would like to find her, if possible. To tell the truth, finding her would probably be an easy process; it’s apologizing that I feel would prove more difficult to accomplish.” Haruka saw a strange emotion flit across Michiru’s face, so she hurriedly clarified. “I don’t have any desire for her to love me again; I simply wish to apologize for my selfish behavior. My whole life I’ve run away from my problems and this incident was no exception. Ever since I left her, it’s been my hope that she has moved on and found happiness with someone else, someone more deserving of her, and that I, too, might go on to find love elsewhere. I believe that I really did love her, that it wasn’t just some teenage infatuation, yet… I like to think that I’ve since let that love go free.”

“But it’s always there, isn’t it?” Michiru asked, earning a questioning look from Haruka. “That small, burning flame for the first person you ever loved, imprisoned forever in your heart.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Of course.”

“Your turn, then,” Haruka challenged with a grin. “If it’s not too much to ask, then please tell me about your past loves.”

“Why, are you researching the competition?” Michiru replied teasingly.

“Maybe.”

Michiru blushed slightly and, taken off guard by the other’s second obvious flirtation and sudden possible confession, a silence settled between them in which she studied Haruka’s honest expression. Haruka simply grinned back at her, amused.

“I’ve had just one,” Michiru finally admitted with a sigh, resting her chin in her hands. “I’ve had a number of lovers, but like you, I can say that I’ve only ever had one _true_ past love. I suppose you could say that ours was a short-lived, strictly professional relationship in which we saw each other constantly.”

“Another musician,” Haruka assumed.

Given Michiru’s choice of vocabulary, it was an understandable albeit incorrect assumption. Yet it was miraculously convenient to Michiru’s efforts of disguising her alternate life that Haruka would think it. Thus, though she despised lying, she gave a small nod.

Haruka paled. “Not a pianist, I hope.”

Michiru stared back at her a moment and then shyly cast her gaze aside, enjoying this rare opportunity to tease the other woman.

Seeing Michiru’s mildly uncomfortable expression, Haruka groaned. “Great. She was a pianist.”

“No, no; I’m just teasing,” Michiru assured her with a wave of her hand and a chuckle at Haruka’s reaction. _Though her past self…_ Shaking her head, her laughter faded. “Admittedly, I didn’t know as much about her as I would have liked to, but I most certainly fell in love, heart and soul. I often went out of my way to do things for her without a second thought for my sake.” She gave a sarcastic grin. “In the end, though, _I_ was the one left behind with a broken heart.”

Haruka winced at the jab, yet couldn’t help but to chuckle as an amusing thought drifted to mind. “If we didn’t know any better, I’d say we were each other’s past love,” she joked.

Michiru gave a small laugh before speaking with an unexpected fondness in her voice. “You may think this sounds crazy, but… due to the intimacy of the work we performed and the connection we shared, I’ve always been certain that if I was to simply be near her again I’d sense her presence immediately, without even needing to see her.”

Haruka shook her head. “I don’t think that sounds crazy at all.”

“Sadly, I’m yet to experience such a sensation, and,” Michiru sighed melancholically, “I’ve finally begun to accept the fact that I never will see her again. Still, though,” she hung her head, and when she spoke again her voice emerged as an agitated whisper. “When our work was completed, despite knowing how I felt about her, she suddenly left me without explanation or warning. She broke my heart.”

“Did you search for her?”

“As best I could, but she had introduced herself with a stage name. I never knew her real name, among other things. Invariably, what little I do know about her has largely affected the people I’ve dated since.”

“So the past troubles that have scarred your trust in others…” Haruka spoke softly, hoping not to offend Michiru. “The long-term consequences of the heart-shattering loss of my first love, and the short-term consequences of a mistake of a woman whose name I’ll never again waste breath speaking.”

Haruka watched as dark emotions began to settle on Michiru’s face. The subject was one which the other woman was obviously troubled by, and it had not been Haruka’s intent to bring discomfort to Michiru. However, she could also sense that this opportunity to vent was something which Michiru needed in order to move on. _And,_ Haruka thought with a smile, _this directly affects her attitude towards me._

“Would you like to talk about it?” she kindly offered. “As your prospective friend- Well, no, that’s not quite right. Is it safe for me to refer to us as officially being friends now, or am I still just an associate?”

Michiru hesitantly studied Haruka’s earnest expression from across the table. Suddenly, Usagi’s words from the week before came to mind.

_“Focus on her being a friend and you’ll discover the truth.”_

She blushed. “I would like to share my story with you. After the way I acted toward you, as my performance partner and as my friend, you deserve to hear it… Haruka-san.”

Again Haruka waved the waitress over, a sly smile on her lips. Michiru watched as the waitress left quickly, only to return a minute later with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Seeing the surprise on Michiru’s face, Haruka laughed and poured her companion a glass.

“Isn’t it a bit early for wine?” Michiru asked skeptically.

“Nonsense,” Haruka chimed, dismissing the question with a wave of her hand. “It’s after noon already. Now then,” she said, leaning back in her chair and enjoying a sip from her own glass. “I’m all ears. Tell me all about it, and take your time. I want to learn about the woman that broke your heart and all the others that have harmed you in some way. I want to know why it is that you acted the way you did towards me, why you found it so hard to trust me, and, ultimately, why it is that you fell in and out of love with me.” Michiru’s eyes widened in surprise and her mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. Haruka gave an uncharacteristically shy smile and hesitantly reached a hand over to cover Michiru’s. “You were correct; when I’m an involved party, I can be very dense when it comes to such matters. I only realized it just the other night. And you’d know I was lying if I said I didn’t feel anything for you. But let’s not get into that right now. First, I want to hear about your past love.”

“Where should I start?” Michiru sighed, finding her voice again. “She left and I was alone; young, inexperienced, heartbroken and lovesick all at once. I believed that there was no one for me but her, so I devoted every minute of my time to finding her. That song I was playing the other day, the one you said your daughter likes so much; I wrote that for my lost love, hoping it would call her back to me. It’s not a masterpiece, I know, but I insisted on playing it at every concert, so much so that it started to hurt my career. I wasn’t able to compose any new pieces for years. Worse yet, I still grow depressed every year around the anniversary of her departure. I’ve never been able to get over her, but…” A memory of their recent concert flashed through Michiru’s mind, bringing a fond smile to her lips. “I want to do so. I want to move on.”

Michiru chanced a look at Haruka who simply nodded. She was listening wholeheartedly, and Michiru was quick to realize that she did, in fact, feel better discussing the subject with someone outside her normal circle of friends. She sipped her wine for a moment, thinking about how best to continue her story. Haruka waited patiently, and Michiru was grateful that the other woman was so respectful of her emotions.

With a sigh, she continued. “As I said, I was young, and a bit reckless. A few years ago Setsuna convinced me for what would not be the first time to give up on _her_ , and I tried, entering into a dark period of my life. I… well…” She paused. “I met and slept with a few different women, believing that if I could feel that special connection with someone that I truly would be able to give up on _her_. At some point, it occurred to me that all of the women I had slept with I had chosen simply because they reminded me of her in some way; their looks, mannerisms, speech… all reminiscent of _her_.”

Michiru grew quiet and refused to look at her, but Haruka could see a dark shadow creep over Michiru’s features. The smaller woman let a tear escape as she hung her head in her hands. Haruka, hesitant to risk making the situation any worse, opened her mouth to say something when Michiru’s shoulders shook and her grave voice carried between them.

“What I just said… was not the full truth. I didn’t sleep with those women hoping to _forget_ her; I slept with all of them hoping they would _become_ her.” There was another brief pause. “When she realized what I was doing Setsuna grew furious. She told me I was throwing my life away.” Michiru laughed bitterly as the memory of the argument drifted to mind. “And I, the idiot that I was, told her that it was my life to throw away, so why did it matter to her what I did?”

Haruka gave a grim smile as she looked at Michiru’s bowed head. The other woman was visibly upset, but she was willing to talk about her issues and Haruka was willing to listen. She wanted to listen. This was the woman that had captured her interest at some point and thus she wanted to know all about her, both the good and the bad. She gave Michiru’s hand a light, reassuring squeeze.

“She’s your best friend, and I can tell that she loves you,” Haruka said encouragingly. Michiru nodded in agreement.

“She’s more than my best friend. She’s an older sister; the support that I’ve always needed.”

“Yes.” Haruka chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. “Your over-protective big sister, if I remember correctly. And I can understand now why she puts up such a strong front before anyone you introduce her to, especially someone like me. She doesn’t want you to get hurt, and she doesn’t want you to make the same mistake again.”

“But I did.”

It had barely been a whisper, but the words did not escape Haruka’s ears.

“The woman whose name you’ll never again speak?”

“Yes.”

Michiru looked up at Haruka with clouded eyes, and Haruka knew immediately that the rest of the story would be difficult for Michiru to share.

“Please, don’t continue just for my sake. If you feel uncomfortable I’d like you to stop.”

Michiru stubbornly shook her head ‘no’ and spoke again. “After Setsuna scolded me I stopped going out for a long time. Then, about two years ago, around the anniversary when I always get depressed, I had gone out drinking on my own and more than once I ended up completely drunk at Aoki-jisan’s. One morning I woke up next to a woman I didn’t know, but she undoubtedly knew who I was. I instantly believed that she might be the one, and despite subconscious reservations, we got together a couple times after that.” She paused a moment, and her features set in a cold expression. “But it was all a farce. To her, there was not and never would be anything special between us. She had preyed upon me; I was a target from the very beginning. She knew that my career was weak and that my drinking and sleeping with strangers, especially women, would provide a wonderful scandal for the press. When the time came that she grew bored of me, she blackmailed me for a few million yen, and I didn’t have the resolve to deny her.”

Michiru withdrew internally for a moment before she finally heaved a great sigh. “Ultimately, that woman did have something in common with my first love: the shape of her back as she walked away from me.” Michiru looked up at Haruka and quickly grew defensive. “What are you making that face for? Having heard my story, are you now disgusted by me?”

“No, this isn’t disgust,” Haruka said, shaking her head. “It’s disbelief. You don’t strike me as the kind of person that would so willingly give in to a person’s demands. I know you’re stronger than that.”

“ _Now_ , yes,” Michiru answered, blushing at the compliment Haruka had given her but still maintaining her defenses. “But _then_ , well; I had to protect what was left of my career. Even just a couple years ago, society was much different. Now such a thing would not be as harmful an issue, but at that time my plummeting career would not have been strong enough to survive such a revelation. My career was all that I had; I’d have done anything to save it.”

“That explains Aoki-san’s glares the other night, and why he calls you Kaitani,” Haruka said with a sheepish smile, again trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes; he felt guilty about what happened and now he’s suspicious of anyone outside my circle of friends.” Michiru sighed before summarizing her feelings. “I loved _her_. I longed for _her_. As the years went by, somewhere along the way, through all my failed experiences, my heart began to harbor a hatred for _her_. I believe it’s that hatred that I felt when I first met you. You, like all the others, reminded me of _her_.”

Neither spoke for a lengthy time.

Haruka finished her glass of wine and then stood slowly, moving her chair to sit a little closer to Michiru. Reaching out confidently this time, she took Michiru’s hand and, holding it firmly between hers, looked directly into Michiru’s eyes.

“Michiru-san, please understand that I have nothing but respect for you, and that I think no differently of you because of your past. I can only hope that you think no differently of me as well after hearing mine.” Michiru shook her head and Haruka sighed as she continued. “I want to thank you for telling me about all of this. Now I can understand the reasoning behind your reactions towards me when we met, and why you tend to have trouble trusting others outside your group of friends.”

“With regard to that,” Michiru quietly began with a slight blush. “The other day when you comforted me, I... well…” She gave a small laugh at her nervous ramblings and then took a calming breath. “I felt that perhaps I should try to place my trust in you again.”

“That’s great,” Haruka replied with an honest smile, “because I can’t stand the thought of you being unhappy with me. It would make working together rather uncomfortable.”

“Don’t misunderstand me, Tenoh,” Michiru said with an honest, playful smile of her own. Freeing her hand from Haruka’s grasp, she crossed her arms defensively. “You may have earned my forgiveness, but that doesn’t mean I’m in love with you again.” Though she stated this firmly, Michiru could not ignore the fact that her heart had been racing since the moment Haruka took her hand.

“That’s good to hear,” said Haruka with a relieved sigh. “After hearing your story, I want you to take the time to know the real me before you fall for me again.” Haruka gave a joking wink, and Michiru slapped her playfully in the shoulder. “And,” Haruka started, smiling with a child’s innocent curiosity, “I can’t help but to feel that I still have much to learn about you.”

A silence settled between them, each reflecting on the importance of their conversation, when Michiru’s resolve finally broke and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

“It’s nothing. Please don’t worry,” she stated quickly, seeing the concern strewn across Haruka’s features. There was an unexpectedly happy smile on Michiru’s face as she continued. “To be able to share my story and emotions as someone genuinely listens and responds to me… it was all somehow liberating. My chest feels so much lighter, and I thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome,” Haruka replied, relieved to see Michiru smile. “Any time.”

“Still,” Michiru started, looking at the ground once again. “Who’d have thought that we’d both be in love with shadows of the past?” She looked back up at Haruka as she felt the other woman take her hand again.

“Michiru-san…” Haruka began hesitantly.

“Yes?” Michiru withdrew her hand and took the opportunity to finish her glass of wine. Haruka’s behavior was strange to Michiru. It seemed a rare event for her to show any signs of vulnerability.

“Michiru-san… If you don’t mind my asking, what is it about me that reminds you of your past love?”

Michiru’s eyes widened with shock. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised by the question. After all, she had just told Haruka that all of the women she’d ever been attracted to reminded her of _that person_. No, more so than the question, she was shocked by Haruka’s humbling posture; her slumped shoulders, eyes downcast, a slight blush on her cheeks. It was a side of Haruka she had never seen, and she had been thrown off by it.

“As I sit here and remember all of them, I can honestly say that you are the only one that has ever reflected any of her good traits,” Michiru answered. “You’re strong, and your eyes are just as captivating.”

“I see.” Haruka paused a moment as she collected her thoughts. “I like this. I like us being open and honest with each other. I hope that our next serious conversation together will prove to be just as truthful.” Her lips twitched with the slightest of frowns, barely noticeable and unseen by Michiru.

_Though there is one truth that you cannot learn._

Breathing a quick sigh, Haruka then stood up with a large smile. Offering her hand to Michiru, she spoke mirthfully. “The melancholy talks can wait, though. For now, come, let’s go.”

“Where?” Michiru asked, confusion settling in her features. “What about our work?”

“The music can wait; it’s not like we’re on a deadline.”

“Okay, then,” Michiru said. She took Haruka’s hand with a smile and stood gracefully from the table. “Should we ask them to re-cork the wine?”

“No; it’s now associated with times better left forgotten,” Haruka answered, leaving more than enough money on the table to cover the meal. “Besides, it wasn’t very good.”

“That’s true,” Michiru agreed, laughing at the disgusted face that Haruka made. “Where is it that we’re going?” she asked, still curious and hoping to receive an answer.

“On a date,” Haruka stated simply, not daring to look over at Michiru as they stepped away from the table.

“A date?”

“Yes, a date.”

Michiru could tell that Haruka was nervous. They had enjoyed many lunches together, but never before had they labeled one of their outings as a date. The term carried even more weight now that both of them knew that until just a few days ago, they’d held mutual romantic feelings for each other. Timing was important as well. Michiru knew that now Haruka was hoping to ensure that she, Michiru, grew to love her once more because she was Tenoh Haruka, not because she reminded Michiru of a past love.

“Is date too romantic a word?” Haruka asked, as Michiru had not yet responded. “Let’s just call it a friendly outing, then.”

“No, Haruka-san; I’d love to go on a date with you, as friends. Where are we going?”

“I don’t know,” Haruka admitted, opening the gate and placing her hand on the small of Michiru’s back to usher her through. “But, does it really matter? You don’t need a special destination or activity in mind to go on a date; what matters is that you enjoy spending that time with the other person.”

Haruka offered to carry Michiru’s violin for her, and the other woman happily accepted, opting to take advantage of the situation by linking her arm in Haruka’s. There was no sense in trying to not enjoy spending time together, after all, and it had been a long time since she’d last been on such an outing.

“Haruka-san,” Michiru began as they started down the sidewalk.

“Yes?”

“You said the other day that I was one of two people in your life with an honest right to slap you. Your first love is the other one, isn’t she?”

Haruka gave a quiet, dry chuckle. “She is.”

* * *

Ami paused, looked up at the bookshelves, and frowned. On her way to work that day, Makoto had kicked Ami out of the apartment and stolen her key.

“ _You need to relax,_ ” Makoto had said, and Ami had protested that there was still work to be done; that she had to keep working in order to find a clue as to how to help the victims. Ami could still see the image of Makoto shaking her head sadly, her eyes filled with worry for her. In the end, Makoto handed Ami a small pile of money and told her to spend the day worrying about Mizuno Ami.

_“There are other doctors; let them do the work today. Besides, it’s your day off; you need to rest.”_

And just like that Ami was left standing alone in front of their apartment, dressed in the same clothes from the day before, her stomach full of a breakfast that Makoto had so lovingly prepared. She was tired and disheveled, and she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. With just the handful of money and her phone, Ami had set off with no destination in mind, doing her best to enjoy doing nothing.

She had spent a couple hours in the park, sitting on a bench and watching other citizens carry out their lives. But soon her thoughts turned to worries about them; if maybe they would be the next unfortunate victims of a youma attack. She couldn’t help but to think that there was no assurance that the youma would not attack in the daylight. Ashamed to go against Makoto’s wish that she relax, she left hurriedly, seeking a place with more distractions.

After a small lunch at a hamburger joint she found herself standing amongst the shelves of her favorite bookstore. And she had sighed as she looked up, finding herself in the aisle of study aides. She had been walking aimlessly and her feet had brought her to the section that she frequented in her school days. While other girls her age had been crooning over in the fiction, magazine, and photobook sections, she had spent her time and money on nothing but learning materials. Even now, when she came searching for some entertainment, she had wound up in the section without intending to be there.

Turning to leave the aisle, she paused near the end as a familiar voice reached her ears. Peeking around the edge of the shelf, she looked first left and found no one, then looked right and froze. Michiru was standing just a couple aisles over, smiling and chatting excitedly with a tall blonde man who seemed just as happy in her company. Quirking an eyebrow at the combination, Ami tiptoed closer and smirked.

_I thought so; not a man, a woman. Has Michiru-san moved on?_

Staying hidden the next aisle over, Ami felt only a small hint of guilt as she listened in on their conversation. They were in the modern art section, and from what Ami could understand, Michiru was showing her companion her artworks that had been reprinted in various collections. Ami’s eyes narrowed in concentration as she continued to listen to the two.

*~*~*~*~*

“Do you like them?” Michiru asked, her eyes watching Haruka’s reaction. The two held an oversized book between them, its pages open to a copy of one of Michiru’s more famous paintings.

“I do. I had no idea you were an artist. A brilliant artist, too,” Haruka complimented as she took one last look at the picture before closing the book and replacing it to its spot on the shelf. “Then again, that last one looked strangely familiar.”

“I sold the original to Mugen Gakuen. You probably walked by it every day.”

Haruka laughed. “That is probably why, yes. So what other secret skills do you have?”

“Well,” Michiru began with a coy smile. “I’m talented in ballroom dance as well. My mother made me start taking lessons at age three,” she admitted, her icy pronunciation of the word “mother” not going unnoticed by Haruka. “Dancing on her toes is one of very few memories I have of my mother,” Michiru explained with a sigh, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Somehow learning that you have so many skills doesn’t surprise me,” Haruka smiled as they made their way to another section of the bookstore. The aisles were unexpectedly crowded and Haruka slipped an arm around Michiru’s waist so as not to be separated. “The talented Kaioh Michiru continues to grow ever more illustrious.”

Michiru blushed as she cast a glance at Haruka. “And you, Haruka-san, what other talents do you have?”

“Hmm… well, I, too, can hold my own on a ballroom floor, though I never received any formal training. And I suppose that piano playing is actually a hidden talent for me. For the most part, though, my talents lie in athletics. I’m an accomplished racer, not only on my feet, but also, as you know, in automobile and motorcycle racing. I’m a trained martial artist too. It’s an activity I picked up from a fellow racer. Let’s see, what else... Well, I can hold my own in English conversation. That’s due to racing abroad, really.”

“Is that so?” Michiru asked, intrigue present in her voice. “Were you overseas for a long while?”

“Just long enough to learn the language, really. Even Hotaru can put a few sentences together in English.” Haruka came to a stop in the sports section and with a trained eye she searched the shelves, withdrawing a book just a couple minutes later with a proud smile. “Here you are; on page one-thirty-four you’ll find yours truly.”

Michiru accepted the book with a curious laugh and turned to the page Haruka had indicated. Sure enough, there was Haruka in a set of photos, the largest a picture of her smiling happily atop a podium, a gold medal draped around her neck.

“Haruka-san, how old are you in this picture?” Michiru asked with a chuckle.

Haruka kept her eyes on the shelves, searching for another book while she answered. “I had just graduated high school. I only started motor racing at the start of my senior year, but the president of the company said I was a natural; cars, bikes, you name it. This photo is from my last bike race in the youth division, which, as luck would have it, I won. Like something out of a movie, yes?”

Michiru nodded at the comment. “If this was just after high school, then you’d had Hotaru for about… four, five months?”

“That sounds about right,” Haruka answered with a proud smile, running her fingers over the spines of books.

“I see.” Michiru smiled fondly as she studied the other photo. It was smaller, a two-shot showing a young Haruka with an older gentleman, his arm resting proudly across her shoulders.

“Say, Haruka-san, is this man your father?” Haruka paused in her ministrations, her fingers resting midway in retrieving a book as a dark shadow settled in her eyes. Michiru realized immediately that she may have asked something taboo, but before she could apologize Haruka spoke again. Yet instead of anger, Michiru was surprised by the tenderness in her voice.

“No, not my father,” Haruka clarified as she took the book from Michiru’s hands. She glanced down at the picture with a reminiscent smile. “He is someone important to me, though. I am deeply indebted to him.”

Michiru, not knowing if she should say anything, opted to watch silently as Haruka returned the book to the shelf. Then she turned back to Michiru with a new book in hand.

“What’s this now?” Michiru asked, though the “High School Track and Field Records,” on its cover was a dead giveaway.

Haruka chuckled. “Now I’m just bragging.” Opening the book, she flipped through the pages before stopping to point at yet another set of photos. “This portrait shot,” she started, indicating the smaller of the two photos, “is from my brief stint at Mugen Gakuen. I had transferred with just enough time to register for the nationals. The year before, I had competed at the nationals as a representative of a no-name high school and set records in the 100 and 400 meter dashes. Needless to say, my performance caught some attention.”

“That’s not surprising. Although, how did you get to be such a talented runner without proper training?”

“Hmm…” Haruka stalled a moment to carefully choose her words. “I spent a lot of time running away.”

“Running away? Whatever from?”

“Life,” Haruka mumbled, barely above a whisper. “Destiny… curses…memories…”

An uncomfortable silence settled between them then, soon broken by Haruka’s naturally friendly tone.

“Would you like to hear more of my story?” she asked.

“Yes,” Michiru answered a bit too quickly.

Haruka laughed lightly at Michiru’s unabashed curiosity. “The man in the earlier photos, Kuroki-san, was the president of a motor racing company who also happened to be a track and field scout for Mugen Gakuen. He approached me at the national meet. I turned him down, believing that Mugen Gakuen was completely out of my league. When I did so, however, he said though he was a scout for the high school he had a gut feeling about my talent and thus had some personal interest in me, and he passed me his business card. With nothing better to do and my life not leading anywhere, I applied to his racing team at the start of my senior year. He hadn’t forgotten how he’d first met me, though, and so he added a certain stipulation to my contract.”

“You had to run for Mugen Gakuen.”

“Right on.” Haruka grinned. “For the sake of his company’s image he wanted me to go to a respectable high school, and since he worked for Mugen Gakuen it was the best option.” Haruka gave a little laugh. “I… was a bit of a delinquent,” she said, drawing out the first syllable before hastily admitting the rest. “Honestly, running was the only thing I was good at, but I probably should never have been allowed to compete. I had a couple fights on my record, my grades weren’t anything special, and I had a truancy problem, but I was a damn good sprinter, so Kuroki-san managed to pull some strings. I had to take a large number of supplementary lessons, which took a little while. However, not only did I sign with his racing company, but I made the transfer in time to compete in the nationals again. I broke my previous track records, this time as a representative of Mugen Gakuen. My last record on the 400 meters still stands, hence the reason my good looking mug can still be found in this book even now.”

“I see,” Michiru stated simply, resisting the urge to laugh at Haruka’s uncharacteristic, almost childish chattiness. She took the book from Haruka to better study the photos, blushing involuntarily as their fingers brushed together.

“You said he was important to you; are you still in contact with him?” Michiru asked as she looked at the photos. If asked her honest opinion, she would have answered that the portrait shot was not flattering. It was a common shot of a youth posed for a picture, the young Haruka staring down the camera with an awkward smile, as if smiling was completely foreign to her.

“Not really. I sent him a postcard with a change of address when I moved here, but I haven’t seen or spoken with him since he retired a few years ago.”

Michiru nodded in response. “That’s a shame,” she whispered absentmindedly.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Haruka agreed with a shrug. Seeing that Michiru was preoccupied by the photos, she opted to pass the time by studying the other customers. They were what one would expect to see on a weekday; business men and women on lunch break; college students stopping in for a quick read between classes; young adults killing time before work. Haruka’s eyes met with those of a young woman the next aisle over and she flashed a smile, which the woman responded to by hurriedly ducking behind the shelves.

Michiru found the larger picture beside the portrait to be more visually appealing. It was the captured image of Haruka sprinting; mid-stride, hair windblown, with a genuine, joyful smile gracing her face. Glancing up at Haruka, Michiru was pleased to see that same smile beaming down at her now. She reached out suddenly without a second thought, playfully running her fingers through Haruka’s mop of hair.

“You still have the same youthful exuberance,” she teased.

“Thank you,” Haruka muttered with a slight blush. As Michiru withdrew her hand Haruka quickly caught it in her own, expertly lacing their fingers together. Her hold lingered for a moment in which neither dared to meet the others’ eyes, both simply pretending to study the books on the shelf before them while feigning ignorance of the intimate contact. Still another moment passed before Haruka broke the touch, a playful smile present on her lips. Sending Michiru a wink, which the other woman responded to with an understanding nod, Haruka took Michiru by the waist and pulled her closer, effectively turning their backs to the main walkway.

“Michiru-san,” Haruka whispered, her breath tickling Michiru’s ear. “Do you have any cute acquaintances with shoulder-length hair?”

“Hmmm…” Michiru stalled a minute, hoping to calm her racing heart. It had been beating furiously since the moment Haruka had claimed her hand, and suddenly being pulled close hadn’t helped matters. “Ami-chan comes to mind. Why?”

“Somebody’s been spying on us for a little while now, even following us across the store. She’s just on the other side of the shelf there.”

“Oh!” There was a glimmer in Michiru’s eyes and Haruka couldn’t help but to smile.

"Ami, was it?”

“Yes. Mizuno Ami.”

Haruka swiftly returned the record book to the shelf and with another wink she turned back around, Michiru quick to follow her example. “Mizuno-san,” Haruka called chidingly, her eyes shining with the excitement one sees in a teacher’s eyes when he catches a student sleeping. “You can come out from there; we know you’ve been watching us.”

Both Haruka and Michiru could hear a heavy sigh from the other side of the bookshelf, and as Ami appeared before them with her head hung in shame Michiru had to bring a hand to her mouth to hide her amusement. “Ami-chan,” she said, her voice warm. “What were you doing back there?”

“I’m sorry, Michiru-san. I heard your voice from a few aisles over, and when I looked to find you I saw you enjoying yourself with somebody I didn’t recognize. Curiosity got the better of me. Before I realized it, I had followed you over here, spying on you.”

“It’s alright,” Haruka said, bringing a hand to rest on Ami’s shoulder. “I stand behind my prior statement that Michiru-san is a member of a circle of very good-looking friends.” Both of the other women blushed and Haruka laughed lightly. “Now I just need to meet Hino-san, I believe. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself,” she said, bowing her head in embarrassment.

“You’re Tenoh-san,” Ami presumed.

“Do you know her, Ami-chan?” Michiru asked from beside Haruka.

“Of course not; her knowledge of my name just proves how long she’s been eavesdropping on us,” Haruka joked, earning another blush from Ami.

“Again, I’m really sorry about that. But that’s not how I know your name. I made a guess based on what I’ve heard from the others.”

“The others?” Haruka inquired with a raised brow, and it was Michiru’s turn to hide her embarrassment.

“Minako-chan, Usagi-chan, and Makoto-chan must talk about you quite a bit,” Michiru clarified, earning a small ‘oh’ from Haruka.

“You’re exactly as they described you,” Ami said with a sheepish smile.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing,” Haruka replied with a somewhat nervous laugh. “More importantly, if you’re friends with Kino-san, then you must be the Ami-chan that she often mentions.”

"Yes,” Ami answered quietly, unable to say anything else. A small blush rose to her cheeks then, one which did not go unnoticed by either of the older women.

“Say, Ami-chan, where is Makoto-chan?” Michiru asked, her head tilting in curiosity. In was unusual to see them apart on this type of occasion.

“She kicked me out of the apartment on her way to work this morning and stole my key. She told me to relax and have fun for once, that I work too much for my own good. I’m beginning to think that perhaps she was correct.”

“Of course she was,” Haruka said laughing, again placing a hand on Ami’s shoulder. “Sometimes it’s the people closest to us that know what we need more than we do. Come on,” she said, giving Ami a light push towards the exit.

Haruka grabbed Michiru’s violin and bags and led the two women out of the store. Without saying anything, she turned a corner and crossed the street. As they continued to walk Ami cast a confused, fearful glance over her shoulder at Michiru, but the older woman just gave her a reassuring smile as they hurried after Haruka, who led them several blocks away to her car.

“Umm… Tenoh-san,” Ami began a bit nervously as she buckled herself into the back seat. She looked up at Haruka’s reflection in the rearview mirror.

“Haruka.”

“Okay, Haruka-san; where are we going?”

“Michiru-san and I still have an hour or so to waste before I need to pick my daughter up from school, so I figured we should go bother Kino-san. She works at a bakery about twenty minutes from here, correct? Let’s go get a snack; my treat.”

“O-okay,” Ami answered, looking away in an attempt to hide her persistent blush. In the front of the car, Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, small, knowing smiles on their lips.

* * *

_~8~_

“Neptune!” Uranus cried, turning to face the fallen senshi. They had been running after an enemy down a narrow alley when they sprung a trap. Neptune, sensing the danger first, had shoved Uranus out of the way, taking an arrow in her stead. “Neptune!” Uranus cried again, gathering the other senshi in her arms. It was the most emotion that she had ever dared to show her partner.

“I’m… fine,” Neptune managed to state with a warm smile. “Are you unharmed?”

“What do you mean you’re fine? You have an arrow sticking out of your chest! A centimeter more and you’d have been dead instantly!”

A smirk settled on Neptune’s lips. “But I’m not dead.” A pained groan escaped her as she broke the arrow’s shaft just a couple inches above the wound. “I’ll be fine. It’ll… heal in time.” Her voice was breathy and weak. She forced another small smile, and Uranus looked down at her, puzzled.

“Why are you smiling?”

“It’s… nothing.”

“I-” Uranus ceased her words and shook her head. When next she spoke, the emotion she’d bared disappeared. “I’ll get you to Sailor Moon and the others; they’ll look after you. Stay-”

“Stay as Neptune, I’ll… heal faster, I know. That’s what… you said last time, when I hurt my ankle.”

Neptune hissed in pain with every breath and Uranus looked away in shame. Despite Neptune’s brave front, the growing stain on her uniform made it apparent that the wound was more serious than either cared to admit. Doing her best to remain calm, Uranus gently lifted the wounded Neptune into her arms.

“What about… the daimon?” Neptune asked, growing weaker still. She was no longer able to keep her eyes open.

“I’ll return and kill it later. Your treatment is most important right now; you shouldn’t leave that arrow point in much longer.”

“I swore my life… to this mission. I don’t… fear… death.”

Uranus’ lips tightened in a frown. “You swore your life to the _mission_ ; you didn’t swear your life to me. Please stop putting yourself in harm’s way for my sake.”

_I’ve seen too many people hurt because they care for me._

Neptune didn’t respond, and as Uranus looked down she was horrified to find that the other senshi had fainted.

“Neptune!” Uranus shouted, gritting her teeth as she hastened her pace. “Damn it, Neptune! Please-”

_Please… don’t die._

She ran through the deserted streets of nighttime Tokyo, growing more desperate with each step.

_A doctor… she needs a doctor. No, I’m an idiot. She’s a senshi; I can’t bring her to a doctor. I need to get her to the others. Mercury… she’s the one that treats their wounds, right?_

Five agonizing moments later she found the others, blocks away from where Neptune had been injured. They were comforting the original victim, and it suddenly dawned on Uranus just how far she and her partner had travelled in their pursuit.

“Help!” she shouted desperately, collapsing to her knees with the unconscious Neptune still in her arms. “Help her!”

Upon seeing the two, Mercury rushed over and began examining Neptune’s wound, gently guiding her from Uranus’ arms to the ground. Mercury was shouting something to Uranus, but it went ignored. She could only stare, mortified, as she watched the stain on Neptune’s uniform grow deeper still, her skin paler, her breath shallower. Uranus felt someone usher her aside as one of the others moved in to assist Mercury.

She didn’t know how long she sat there speechless, watching as the others frantically tended to Neptune’s wound. Eventually she stood and turned to leave, no longer able to bear the sight.

“It’s my fault,” she mumbled. “That should be me. It’s my fault…”

She felt a grip on her arm; someone was pleading with her to stay. She shook out of their grip and began running.

“Uranus!” that same someone called, but it was too late; she had already run away.

Running away was the only thing she was skilled at, after all.

_~8~_

Haruka awoke with a gasp, her skin clammy with sweat. Panting, she glanced around her and sighed, realizing that she was indeed in the comfort of her bedroom.

 _Well, that was an unpleasant memory I’d have been happier not remembering,_ she thought somewhat angrily, flinging her covers aside. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and glanced with bleary eyes at the clock, its large, green numbers casting a soft glow over the room.

_2:47 A.M._

“I need a drink,” she grumbled, running a hand through her disheveled hair. _Fumi better not have tossed that brandy._

She stood sluggishly, her body somehow heavier than she remembered it ever being. _The weight of my guilt_ , she thought randomly before casting the idea away with a shake of her head. Trudging through her doorway, she stumbled through the dark hallway as she headed downstairs.

“Ouch, damn it!” she hissed, stubbing her toe against a small table in the hallway. She braced herself against it as she reached down to rub the offending pain away, frowning when she looked up again. There was a suspiciously faint glow in the mirror that hung above the table.

“Don’t tell me…”

Brushing her bangs aside, Haruka’s suspicions were confirmed. The symbol of Uranus shone upon her forehead ever so faintly, its light barely visible only in the utter darkness of the hallway. Closing her eyes, she steadied her breathing and focused on calming her nerves, hoping to render fate’s symbol dormant once more. Minutes later she opened her eyes to find her attempt successful, and she sighed, relieved.

“Too many memories lately,” she muttered. _Perhaps it was a mistake to return to Tokyo. There’re too many things to be remembered here._ As she pondered those words, she suddenly froze.

“Hotaru!” she gasped, and then ran to her daughter’s bedroom in seconds. Creeping quietly to the bed, she gently brushed aside Hotaru’s bangs to find no trace of Saturn. A bit skeptical, she quietly ushered about the room to turn off the various lamps, and was relieved to find that there was still no symbol to be seen.

“Just me,” she whispered, and set about turning the lamps back on again. _It must have been the talk I had with Michiru-san about first loves. Still, it didn’t have to be **that** guilt ridden memory. _A sour expression settled on her features. _Then again, it’s not as if I have any fond memories from that time._ Taking a seat in the chair beside the bed, she lovingly ran a hand through Hotaru’s hair, watching the girl’s chest rise and fall in a peaceful rhythm.

Nearly thirty minutes passed before Haruka stood and stretched. Certain that Hotaru was safe, she placed a kiss to the girl’s forehead before quietly exiting the room. She and Michiru were meeting for work again tomorrow, and it was better that she be properly rested for their session. Shuffling back to her bedroom, she shrugged at the realization that she never did get that drink.

As she drifted to sleep once more, her mind subconsciously returned to that unwanted memory, and it occurred to her that not once did she ever thank Neptune for saving her life.

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 4: Alive (Part 2)

Michiru hummed a new melody as she made her way down the crowded streets of the city, the café that was her destination now just a few blocks away. It was morning and though the streets were bustling, the fact that she was walking against the flow of pedestrian traffic was the furthest thing from her mind. Despite the calming tune that escaped her, her thoughts were anything but serene. Due to her afternoon out with Haruka yesterday, she’d found herself questioning certain aspects of her budding relationship with her newest friend, whom she’d soon be meeting at a café before yet another day of composition.

Yesterday had been fun and likely as a direct result of it she’d had her best night’s sleep in months. Which was why when she woke up this morning with her thoughts overwhelmingly occupied by Tenoh Haruka, Michiru flopped back down into her pillows with a frustrated huff. She begrudgingly accepted the fact that, despite her private pledge to take things slowly, if Haruka asked her on a date again today she would accept the offer without a moment’s hesitation.

_After yesterday… the looks, the touches, the laughs…_

Her humming stopped as she let slip a sigh, unwilling to admit just yet to what she knew was true: she was falling for Tenoh Haruka again, much faster than she had ever have imagined doing so.

 _Take it easy, Kaioh,_ she told herself, a familiar heat rising to her cheeks. _It’s glaringly apparent that you barely know her._

That fact was the singular stain on Michiru’s otherwise happy memories from yesterday. It wasn’t too late to still take things at a slower, safer pace, but ultimately it wasn’t the rate at which her feelings were developing that was upsetting her this morning. Rather, Michiru couldn’t dismiss her suspicion that even if she were to simply throw caution to the wind and declare her willingness to begin a relationship with Haruka this very minute, the other woman would still keep her from getting too close.

_“How did you get to be such a talented runner without proper training?”_

_“Hmm…” Haruka stalled a moment to carefully choose her words. “I spent a lot of time running away.”_

_“Running away? Whatever from?”_

_“Life,” Haruka mumbled, barely above a whisper. “Destiny… curses…memories…”_

“She has secrets,” Michiru muttered under her breath. In retrospect, she regretted not taking the opportunity yesterday to inquire any further.

An older man bumped into her then and she tucked her violin’s case closer to her body, more habitual than intentional, and continued on, oblivious to the man’s apology as another memory from yesterday surfaced to mind.

_“Excuse me,” Ami whispered as she quickly stood from the table and headed toward the restroom. Michiru watched as the younger girl stole a quick glance at Makoto, who had returned to the counter to help a teenage couple choose a dessert. Ami’s gaze met Makoto’s for just an instant, and Michiru couldn’t help but to smile as both of them quickly blushed and looked away from each other. Expecting that Haruka had witnessed the scene as well, Michiru turned to comment on it and was surprised to find Haruka staring pensively out the window._

_“Haruka-san,” she called softly to no response, and so she gently called Haruka’s name once more._

_The called woman turned to her then, the sadness in her eyes catching Michiru by surprise._

_“I’m sorry,” Haruka said. “Were you saying something?”_

_“No, it’s fine,” Michiru assured her with a shake of her head. “It’s odd for you to suddenly grow so silent after teasing them so relentlessly like that.”_

_Haruka gave a small laugh. “You’re right. I should let up a bit.”_

_An awkward silence settled between them then, one that Michiru had hoped would appear less often as their relationship developed._

_“My father.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I was thinking about my father. Our conversation in the bookstore brought some long-buried memories to the surface.” “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed…”_

_Haruka shook her head. “What’s there to apologize about? You didn’t do anything wrong.”_

_“Still, I-”_

_“The wind is picking up.”_

_“Is it?” Michiru replied, caught off-guard by the abrupt subject change. She quickly glanced outside and then to Haruka, only to find the small, melancholy smile had returned to the other woman’s lips._

_“I’m going to step outside for a few minutes,” Haruka said, excusing herself from the table before Michiru could comment any further._

_Michiru watched as Haruka left the café and withdrew a cigarette, playing with it in her fingers for a minute in what Michiru felt to be a moment of hesitation before eventually lighting it, her shoulders rising and falling with a heavy sigh._

_“Where’d Tenoh get off to?” Makoto asked, returning to the table with a tray of fresh drinks._

_Michiru nodded to the figure outside._

_“The wind **is** picking up,” she whispered absentmindedly, watching a breeze play with Haruka’s hair. It seemed to have a calming effect on the tall woman as she closed her eyes, an unreadable expression on her face._

_“That’s not surprising. There’s a storm coming.”_

Michiru sighed at the memory.

The stories Haurka had shared yesterday hadn’t been as emotionally driven as Michiru’s own revelations, but they had been enough to give Michiru a glimpse at the symbolic walls that the other woman had built around her heart, walls that Michiru knew she would need to breach if ever they were to have a chance at a normal relationship. She simply couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that despite Haruka’s honest flirtations from the day before, she was keeping Michiru a metaphorical arm’s length away.

She shook her head in a vain attempt to clear her thoughts. A car horn suddenly blared in close proximity, snapping Michiru back to reality. She had barely reacted to the sound of her name being shouted when without warning she was forcefully yanked back onto the sidewalk. Slowly taking in her surroundings, Michiru realized that she had walked straight past the café where she was to meet Haruka, whom she could see running up to her. Dazed, she turned to meet the worried eyes of a girl she assumed by the uniform to be a high school student, the girl’s hand in a tight grip on Michiru’s elbow.

“Hey lady, are you okay?” the girl asked.

 _Hotaru_ , Michiru thought suddenly, comparing the student’s features to those of the friend she’d lost all those years ago. The same hair, similar eyes…

“Hey lady, are you okay?” The girl repeated, a bit louder this time as Michiru stared blankly up at her.

_Don’t be ridiculous. Hotaru is dead. You saw her die before your very eyes._

“Y-yes, I’m okay. Thank you,” Michiru finally answered, embarrassed and a bit unnerved, but grateful.

Haruka arrived then, relief strewn across her features. “Michiru-san… thank goodness... I’ll take it from here, thank you,” she said, flashing Michiru’s savior a dazzling smile. The girl blushed and then turned questioningly to Michiru, who nodded.

“I’ll be fine, thank you.”

“You stepped out in the crosswalk while the signal was red. Please be more careful,” the girl scolded before leaving, and Michiru would have sworn that she heard Haruka stifle an amused chuckle at the youth’s audacity.

“I will. Thanks again!” Michiru called after the girl as she crossed the street, the pedestrian signal having conveniently changed to green as if to emphasize the student’s point.

 _Had we saved her, Hotaru would have been about that age now,_ Michiru thought as she watched the girl blend into the crowd. _I’m sure she’d have been just as confident, too._

“Was she someone you know?” Haruka asked, noticing Michiru’s lingering gaze.

Michiru shook her head. “She reminds me of an old friend, that’s all.”

“I see,” Haruka muttered, watching as the girl’s head finally bobbed out of sight. She ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. “So what was that about? I turned the corner to find you one step away from becoming a hood ornament. I called out to you but you were completely oblivious. Thank goodness that girl had the wits to react in time.”

“I’m sorry to have worried you,” Michiru whispered, turning from the corner and walking back towards the café. “I just had something on my mind.”

Haruka quickly stepped beside the violinist, intentionally placing herself between Michiru and the street. “So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about that had you so distracted?”

Michiru paused mid-step to look up at Haruka with an uncommonly shy smile. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she stated simply, “You.” Seeing that Haruka was momentarily speechless, she continued the last few steps to the café’s door, yet as she reached to open it she was stopped by a hand on her arm. Anyone watching might have thought the action aggressive, but for Michiru, there was a hidden sensation to the touch. It was surprisingly gentle and yet at the same time strong; a desperate need to protect, much like when a parent grabs their child’s hand in a crowd. As Michiru looked up to question the other woman she was stunned to see the expression in Haruka’s eyes.

 _Remorse_ , Michiru thought instantly. _But remorse implies guilt. Why would she feel guilty?_

“Haruka-san?” she questioned as she lifted a hand to touch Haruka’s pale cheek. The taller woman averted her gaze, but Michiru could still see the emotions that lingered there. “Considering I’m the one that was nearly hit, I feel as though our roles have been reversed somehow. Are you okay?”

Haruka nodded, reaching up to take Michiru’s hand in her own. “Please, just be more careful. I’d never be able to forgive myself, knowing I’d been the reason for your harm.”

“Haruka-san, I assure you, that kind of thing won’t happen again.” Not gaining a reaction, she tried a different approach. “You know, any other person would have been flattered that I was so distracted by thoughts of her.” She smiled encouragingly, hoping to coax Haruka back into her usual self.

The comment earned a small laugh.

“I’m sorry. I guess I overreacted.”

Michiru smiled and stepped into the café. “Well, on the plus side, I’m happy to know that you really do care about me.” She froze as her breath caught in her throat, and she could feel the blood flushing her cheeks as she realized what she’d just blurted out without a second thought. “Let’s, um…” she started, clearing her throat. “Let’s grab some drinks and then head to your studio.”

“What’s the rush?” Haruka asked, stepping through the door and stopping close beside the blushing violinist. She chuckled as Michiru turned her back to her and headed towards the counter.

“Last night I wrote down the first few measures of a new melody and I’m excited to hear your opinion.”

* * *

“Ahahaha! That’s so like Haruka-san to do that!”

Minako’s laughter pealed through the air of the Crown Gaming Center, at the expense of one of her companions. Makoto and Usagi sat opposite Minako, who was laughing merrily at the story Makoto had shared. Makoto had since grown red-faced, her eyes downcast.

Usagi gave a small smile and poked Makoto in the shoulder. “She may have teased you and Ami-chan relentlessly, Mako-chan, but I’m sure it was all in good fun. She gets me red-faced all the time. Still, I’m jealous.” Usagi gave a little pout, pursing her lips together.

“What’s there to be jealous about?” The three of them turned to find that Rei had joined them, taking her seat next to Minako.

“Hello, Rei-chan.”

“Rei!” Usagi squealed, beaming at her newly arrived friend.

“I thought you couldn’t make it?” Minako asked with a raised brow.

Rei relaxed into the booth and sighed. “I canceled an early dinner with my father. I haven’t seen everyone in such a long time. Where’s Ami-chan?”

“Working,” Makoto answered. “Defeating that youma last night broke four people out of comas. More interestingly, though, Rei-chan had a good question; why would you be jealous, Usagi-chan?”

Usagi sipped her drink and smiled. “ _Because_ , Mako-chan, you were able to spend time with Haruka-san and Michiru-chan, together. I see them separately quite often, but when they’re together…” She paused a moment, bringing a finger to her chin as she thought carefully about her next words. “Haruka-san has an uncanny ability to make Michiru-chan smile. And not just any smile, but an honest, happy smile. When she’s with Haruka-san, Michiru-chan radiates in a way that she hasn’t in a very long time.”

“I know what you mean,” Minako agreed. “Those two are totally complementary of each other. Michiru-san brings an honest smile to Haruka-san’s lips as well.”

“That’s true,” Makoto stated with a nod. “Michiru-san did seem happier yesterday than I have seen her in a very long time. And she slipped a couple times, calling me Mako-chan. Oh, and…” she paused, waiting until she was sure that she had captured the attention of the other three. With a coy smile, she continued. “Before they randomly showed up at the bakery, Ami-chan said that she ran into them in the bookstore. To her, it seemed as though they were on a date.”

“I knew it!” Minako exclaimed.

“Sorry, Mina-chan,” Usagi said, smiling sheepishly. “I spoke with Haruka-san just this morning. I can assure you that _at this point_ they are not romantically involved; it was simply an outing between friends.”

“That’s too bad,” Makoto sighed, though Usagi’s emphasis on the words “at this point” had not eluded any of them.

“Say, Rei,” Minako began, turning to the quiet young lady beside her. “What do you think of Haruka-san?”

Rei shook her head. “Mina, you forget that I haven’t met Tenoh-san.”

“Oh, that’s right.”

“But,” Rei continued, “Based on what I do know and what I’ve heard about her, I know that she’s an excellent pianist and that she seems to be a fun-loving person, the kind of person Michiru-san needs as a friend to help her open up to others. Oh, and she’s a wonderful parent,” she said, catching Usagi’s eye at the end.

“She’s strong, too,” Makoto added. “I enjoy sparring with her at the gym.” “Well, even if they aren’t officially dating yet,” Minako said, winking at the others, “I’m glad to see that Michiru-san is finally getting over you-know-who. I wish I could say something exciting was happening in my love life.” She slumped down in the cushion then, resignation settling over the whole of her body. None of the others noticed as Rei froze for just a second.

“Speaking of love lives,” Usagi snickered. “Rei-chan, you missed Mako-chan’s story.”

“Oh?” Rei turned to Makoto, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“C’mon, you two,” Makoto pleaded, glancing between Usagi and Minako. “That story is more Ami-chan’s to tell than mine.”

“And yet, you told us.” Minako smirked, and Makoto instantly knew two things to be true. The first was that her simple protests were defeated; the second being that Ami was sure to reprimand her later. Seeing Makoto give up, Minako turned to Rei and spoke again. “To make a long story short, when Ami was spying on Michiru-san and Haruka-san in the bookstore, they apparently caught her hiding among a very suggestive selection of titles.”

Usagi laughed again. “Think something along the lines of, ‘How to Best Please Your Lover’.”

“They teased her all the way to the bakery, but believe me, Haruka-san’s teasing didn’t end there.” Makoto sighed heavily, leaning her head back with her eyes closed as the other three shared a laugh. Thinking about yesterday’s events, Makoto couldn’t help but to wonder about some things. She was certain at this point that Michiru had figured out her feelings for Ami, and it was likely that Haruka had also pieced two and two together. Aside from the one example that the others had just shared, she had been certain that most of yesterday’s teasing had been directed at her because of that knowledge. But…

_Why was Ami-chan acting so awkwardly yesterday? Did she somehow learn how I feel about her?_

“Mako-chan?”

“Huh?” Makoto glanced up at the other three as Usagi’s voice shook her from her thoughts. They stared back at her, curious looks on all of their faces, but she could still tell that the conversation had taken a serious turn.

_How long was I off in my own world?_

Minako looked at Makoto and spoke solemnly. “Mako-chan, you need to pay attention to this. I’d like you to relay this information to Ami-chan.” Minako turned to Rei who spoke next, her voice grave.

“The other day I finally had a vision of the future, and it wasn’t pleasant.”

* * *

“I like it,” Haruka said, sitting behind the piano with an approving smile on her lips. As the final notes of their duet faded in the air around them, she lifted her hands from the keys with an exaggerated flair and shot Michiru an inquisitive look. “Do you see now the positive effect that going out and having fun has on your music?”

“I do,” Michiru answered with a smile of her own, pleased to hear Haruka commend the new melody.

She was in one of her new favorite places, standing in front of the large window in Haruka’s home studio, her violin held safely at her side. The window brought calm to her when it was open, allowing her to enjoy the comforting caresses of a gentle breeze which, if the day was nice, might carry a hint of a saltwater. Although the window was closed today due to the threatening storm clouds, she still felt comfortable in the room, and she tried half-heartedly to convince herself that her present company was not an influencing factor on her contentment.

“I must admit, yesterday was a very fun outing. I had a great time.” She hesitated a couple seconds before adding, “Thank you. I needed that.”

“You’re welcome,” Haruka stated sincerely. “It was rather fun, wasn’t it? It’s been a long time since I last had such a laugh.”

“Poor Ami-chan. When we were walking to the car she kept glancing at me so apprehensively, begging for help or an explanation. All I could do was smile to assure her that it would be okay; that there would be no harm in following you.”

“I’m glad to know you have such trust in me,” Haruka said with a laugh as she stood from the piano bench and stretched. She joined Michiru by the window, looking out over the neighborhood. “The two of them together was an amusing sight,” she commented, still thinking about the day before. “I don’t think Ami-san could have grown any redder.”

“That’s true,” Michiru agreed with a warm smile. “Although, there were a few times when Makoto-chan was definitely giving her a challenge for who could flush reddest. You’re certainly a teaser, Tenoh Haruka.” Michiru looked up at Haruka and a silent conclusion passed between them before they shared a laugh at the expense of their friends.

“I think Kino will be out for blood the next time we spar at the gym.”

“That’s very likely. It’s just the way she is.”

Haruka studied Michiru’s serene face, the violinist’s eyes betraying the heartfelt emotions she held for her friends.

“They’re dear to you, aren’t they?” Haruka asked. “Those two, Meioh-san, and the others. How did you all meet?”

“Varying circumstances,” Michiru answered, turning from the window with a fond smile. “I suppose it could be said that Usagi-chan is the glue that holds us all together.”

“I believe that,” Haruka stated with a chuckle. “She definitely strikes me as being that kind of person.”

“She’s a wonderful person,” Michiru affirmed. “They’re all wonderful, and I don’t deserve any of them. They love me, regardless of my faults, and I love them.” A moment passed before she quietly admitted, “They’re my family.”

Michiru, violin still in hand, brusquely stepped to the opposite side of the room where she’d left the instrument’s case on a small table.

Haruka, worried that she might have unintentionally upset the other woman, followed after Michiru, watching as she returned her beloved violin to its case. Her love and appreciation for the instrument was evident in even the smallest of movements, all made with utmost care.

“You’re a great violinist, Michiru-san,” Haruka remarked. “It’s apparent in everything about you: your music, your presence on stage, and even the care you show your violin.”

“I certainly hope so,” Michiru said, a small smile playing across her lips as she gently closed and locked the case. “I started lessons at a very young age and became a professional violinist in my first year of junior high, so for me to not be considered a ‘great violinist’ at this point would lead me to wonder what I’d been doing all these years.”

Haruka gave a small laugh that petered out into a sigh. “Seventh grade, huh? That’s a young age to decide on a professional music career.”

Michiru took a seat in the chair by the table, a reminiscent look adorning her eyes. Sensing the impending conversation, Haruka brought over a nearby chair, though unlike Michiru’s traditional posture, she opted instead to straddle it and rest her arms across its back. Michiru gave her a questioning look about the position, but it went unanswered.

“It was more out of necessity than choice,” Michiru eventually replied, her blasé tone a sign that it was a statement she’d made numerous times before. “I’ve always loved playing the violin, so when my parents-” She stopped abruptly and looked over at Haruka, studying her with an unreadable expression.

Previously, when questioned about her becoming a professional at such a young age, she would state that prepared, eight-word phrase and no more, and yet just now she had absently starting sharing more than she ever had before. This time was different, though, because before Michiru sat a woman that seemed to have a genuine interest in her. This time she wasn’t explaining her career decisions to a disinterested journalist or a financial sponsor with ulterior motives that was doing a poor job of feigning interest. Here was a woman that Michiru had known for only a few weeks, yet in just those few weeks she had been so comfortable in the other’s presence that she had bared as many truths about herself with Haruka as she had with the others over a period of years.

She realized that despite some necessary reservations, she genuinely wanted to tell Haruka more about herself. The distinct tightening in her chest left no question as to why; being open with each other was the first step towards a more intimate relationship. Studying the woman before her, Michiru had no doubts about what she was feeling, and she had to suppress her surging acceptance of the fact.

Haruka gave a gentle smile, and Michiru was suddenly aware that she’d been staring. She quickly looked away, annoyed with the heat she could feel on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Haruka said, the silence having gone on long enough. “I shouldn’t have pressed the matter.”

Michiru shook her head. “It’s fine. Here we are, two skilled musicians working together every day. It’s only natural that you’d want to learn more about me, and I about you.”

The comment earned little reaction from Haruka, just a small nod, but Michiru was sure that Haruka had understood the implications behind her words.

_We both know what’s happening between us, so if I share my story, will you share yours?_

“My mother introduced me to the fine arts when I was very young,” Michiru started before she could lose her nerve. “Every day was filled with art lessons, dance lessons, or music lessons. My only pleasant memories of my mother are tied to those activities.”

“Like dancing on her toes,” Haruka commented, recalling the conversation from the day before.

Michiru nodded as a small wave of relief washed over her. If Haruka remembered that remark from yesterday, then it was likely that Michiru’s icy tone at the time had not gone forgotten, either. Knowing as much eased the burden of continuing her story, and she returned her gaze to Haruka’s patient gaze.

“My father was the only child from an affluent family, and when his mother passed away he inherited a small fortune. My mother was also from a wealthy family, and the two were paired together in an arranged marriage that proved beneficial to the estates of both families. My parents never fought, at least not to my knowledge, but it was well known within the house that they also never grew to love each other.

“As life would have it, my father was a good-spirited man with bad habits. When I was a toddler he was already a drinker, and then about the time I entered elementary school he fell into gambling. My first day of junior high I returned home to the unsurprising discovery that my mother had run away with another man, escaping from the nightmare of a crumbling, loveless marriage to my father. I knew immediately that I would never see her again. She left me behind without a second thought, and my father was left to his reckless behaviors.”

Michiru paused then, watching as sympathy and unspoken questions fluttered across Haruka’s eyes. She laughed dryly and continued.

“My father, despite his habits, loved me dearly. He was never violent towards me; quite the opposite, actually. He loved to spoil me. He just happened to love gambling equally as much.” She gave a small, mirthless laugh and then sighed. “I was smart, and refused to allow myself to become disillusioned. I learned quickly to observe warning signs and to be independent. I saved any money he had ever given me and I convinced him to set up a separate fund that I could use for my school tuition. Thus, it was my idea to establish a career in music performance at such a young age; it was a decision made more out of necessity than choice.”

Haruka nodded approvingly. “As is now apparent, your decision was a success.”

“Thank you.”

“Was your father proud of you?”

“I believe that he was, but he was the type to never admit his feelings. At this point, I’ll never know for sure.”

Sensing Michiru’s discomfort, Haruka stood without a word and disappeared behind the upset woman. A moment later a wave of calm washed over Michiru as the window had been opened and a faintly salty breeze made its presence known. She took a moment to bask in the familiar comfort, a small, content smile slowly playing across her lips.

“Where is he now?” Haruka asked as she returned to her seat, opting to sit in it properly this time.

Michiru could sense another, unspoken question in the other woman’s inquiry, accompanied by a sympathetic sadness in her eyes.

“He’s alive, but as to where, I haven’t a clue. We had a falling out; it’s been roughly two years since the last time I spoke with him.” Michiru watched an understanding smile bend Haruka’s lips as her mind made the connection.

“I see,” was all that she said.

“Around the time that I was left heartbroken by my first love, my father started arranging marriage meetings. I declined all of them. Finally I grew tired of it and told him why. He believed that I was making a mistake, but he respected my decision with a warning that the life I was choosing would not be an easy one. The marriage meetings stopped, although I felt that he was none too pleased. I think that secretly he had hoped for me to marry into another wealthy family, the way my mother had done.”

She gave another joyless laugh.

“We hardly spoke after that. I was an idiot and tried contacting him during the whole blackmail incident. Months later I received a response which basically read, “I told you so.” He wrote something about having blown the majority of the remainder of his wealth on some large investment that he’d decided, upon receiving my message, had been a mistake to do, thus he ‘could not and would not help.’ I just-” Michiru took a deep, calming breath, balling her hands into tight fists. She started again with utter frustration evident in her tone. “He didn’t understand that I wasn’t asking for financial help; I wanted _him_. I wanted a shoulder to cry on; somebody to tell me that everything would be okay; I wanted my _father_. In the end, it was Setsuna and the others that supported me through the whole ordeal. I still haven’t forgiven him.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yes, well… a small part of me has come to always expect that the people I care about will one day abandon me, so it wasn’t that surprising of a result.”

Haruka said nothing. The finality in Michiru’s voice had been a clear indication that there was nothing more to be said, and the sensitivity of the subject was such that Haruka did not want to risk upsetting Michiru any further. Though likely not originally intended to be, Michiru’s words were also a warning of which Haruka quickly made note.

She smiled grimly.

Noticing Haruka’s sudden sour expression, Michiru cast an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry. I killed the good mood we had going.”

Neither spoke, opting instead to listen to the sounds of life carried into the studio through the now open window. There was a bird calling merrily; the wind rustling trees’ leaves; the muffled sound of passersby; the chime of a bell. Above it all they could hear the whistle of a semi-distant train, and Michiru wondered if on a quiet night Haruka could hear the horns of tugboats in the harbor that was visible on the horizon if one looked in the right spot out the window.

After some time, Haruka stood and returned to the piano bench. Michiru sat quietly for a moment as Haruka started playing, the room filling with the now familiar sounds of the song she’d played so many times before.

“That’s a beautiful melody. It imbues its listeners with hope and renewal,” Michiru praised, coming to stand beside Haruka. “I grew quite fond of it the moment I read the sheet music on Ishikawa-san’s desk.”

“It’s my mother’s melody,” Haruka explained with a fond smile, her eyes not leaving the keys before her. “I just expanded it.”

“Your mother is a pianist?”

Haruka nodded.

“She’s not a professional, and she no longer plays, but she is the person that taught me how to play. Some of my earliest memories involve me sitting in her lap, her hands on mine, guiding my fingers along the keyboard. As soon as my fingers were strong enough to press the keys, I started learning this melody.”

“So you started learning at an impressively young age, too.”

“I did. I loved playing. Mother taught me for years, until-”

She stopped playing then and looked up, her smile disappearing as a far-away look clouded her eyes. There was something else behind it, something that Michiru recognized, and when next she spoke her voice was tender, her gaze downcast.

“Your father.”

It was a statement, not a question, and Haruka was not surprised that Michiru, after yesterday’s conversations, had been able to make the connection.

“Yes.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“There’s not much to say,” Haruka replied with a shrug. “It happened a long time ago.”

 _She’s hiding behind walls again, keeping me at a distance_ , Michiru noticed, quickly growing disheartened.

“You may believe that, but I’ve seen the sadness in your eyes, Haruka-san.”

Haruka looked up at her and their eyes met. The silence that lingered between them was cumbersome. It was Haruka that finally broke the gaze, searching her pockets for a cigarette. Coming up empty-handed, she gave a resigned huff and walked over to the open window. Filling her favorite space on its sill, she sat cross-legged to make room and then gestured for Michiru to come sit opposite her. Michiru complied, one leg tucked under her with the other firmly planted inside. The small distance separating them only helped to accentuate the growing tension between them.

Haruka ran a hand through her hair with a heavy, prolonged sigh.

"My father met his best friend, my uncle, while they were both pilots in the Self Defense Force. The two did everything together; they even married a pair of sisters,” she said, laughing. "When I was about five, they both withdrew from service. Together they purchased a small cargo plane and then started a private, specialty shipping company. Four years passed and business was great, as they had little competition." She paused, adopting a somber expression. "They were returning from a routine delivery in South Korea when they encountered a storm. They-"

She choked up, a rare display of weakness. Michiru watched a familiar, dark emotion flicker in her eyes.

Haruka spoke again, her voice grave.

"They never made it home."

 _That explains the sadness_ , Michiru thought, her lips tightening in a frown as she studied Haruka's sunken shoulders, _but not the remorse._

"I'm sorry," she whispered, reaching out to take one of Haruka's hands in her own. She smiled encouragingly as she watched a small breeze dance through Haruka's hair.

“Don’t be,” Haruka replied, shaking her head. She gave Michiru’s hand a light squeeze. “Like I said, it happened a long time ago now.” She took another deep breath, absently running her free hand through her hair, a habit of hers that Michiru found attractive.

“Anyhow, after they died, everything changed. My mother had a difficult time coping with the loss. Her health began to deteriorate, and soon the only time we spent together was during her medical appointments. With her in no condition to continue teaching me, I found a mentor in the neighborhood and continued learning through the beginning of my first year of high school.”

“And then by the end of high school, your interest had shifted to running.”

Haruka answered her with a thin smile that hinted that there might be something else. Her words from yesterday that had occupied Michiru's thoughts that morning came to mind once more.

_“I spent a lot of time running away.”_

_“Running away? Whatever from?”_

_“Life,” Haruka mumbled, barely above a whisper. “Destiny… curses…memories…”_

Instantly, Michiru understood that for whatever reasons, Haruka's innate running ability, like her violin play, was something she banked on more out of necessity than choice. She wavered a moment, torn between finding out more and letting it slide, ultimately deciding against questioning what it might be.

_There’s a time and place for everything._

“As I told you before, racing grew to be too dangerous and I wanted to be around for Hotaru, so my search for a new career led me back to the piano. I’m no prodigy like you, though. My playing’s grown rusty after all those years of minimal practice. Ishikawa-san has me meeting with a maestro three times a week for lessons.”

“Only three?” Michiru teased, and they shared a small laugh.

They sat quietly for some time, both watching out the window. The signs of life they'd heard earlier were now accompanied by pictures: bicyclists ringing their bells, a group of kids chatting noisily as they passed by; even the jingling tags of a dog as it ran beside its owner. Above, the storm clouds that had been threatening rain had started to clear out. Another breeze visited the window, and the two relaxed in its touch. “So… you have an aunt?” Michiru asked minutes later, her curiosity about the other woman’s family getting the better of her.

“Yes. I even have a cousin to go with her.”

Haruka chuckled, her gaze coming to rest on their hands between them, and Michiru was suddenly aware that their hands were still joined, their fingers at some point having intertwined.

She didn’t dare take her hand back.

“My aunt and I don’t get along for a litany of reasons. My cousin’s a pretty good person, though. She just visited for a little while, helping us to move into our new home,” she said, using her free hand to indicate the house. “Of course, when I say ‘us’, I mean Hotaru and yours truly. You’re familiar with the ball of energy named Hotaru.”

Haruka gave a proud smile, and Michiru returned it.

“You love your family.”

“I do, but…”

Haruka paused, and Michiru could tell by her slight frown and wavering gaze that there was something more to the story, something that Haruka was withholding. To Michiru, Haruka looked disappointed, and if asked her opinion Michiru would have answered that, without a doubt, the person in whom Haruka was disappointed was none other than Haruka herself.

Michiru ran her thumb along the back of Haruka’s hand, hoping the small touch was enough to comfort Haruka. It earned the desired reaction, and as Haruka glanced her way their eyes met. The tension building between them was suffocating, escalated by their close proximity and the sensation of their still joined hands. Before either had a chance to act a chime sounded from across the room.

Michiru’s face flushed in embarrassment as she stood and quickly retrieved her phone.

“It was Setsuna,” she stated out of courtesy, hurriedly silencing her phone before setting it back down on the small table.

“Uh-oh, the big sister’s beckoning. I bet she won’t be happy to hear you’ve been spending so much time with me.”

“On the contrary,” Michiru said with a laugh. “She said that with your apparent job stability, good looks, and family oriented values, you’re a stable step in the right direction after everyone else I’ve ever taken an interest in.”

“That’s a relief to know,” Haruka chuckled, standing from the window and making her way back to the piano. She shuffled the papers on it absently.

“Great job today,” Michiru said, stepping beside her. “I feel that the piece is coming along beautifully.”

“It is,” Haruka agreed. “I’d say it’s nearly complete, and there’s no doubt in my mind that it will be a success. At this rate we could probably produce an entire album in just a few months.”

“That’s certainly become a possibility.”

Another awkward silence settled between them. Unsure of what to say, Michiru turned to gather her purse and violin. With her belongings in hand, she turned and gave a little nod, and the two slowly made their way downstairs to the door. Haruka rushed forward to open it, bending in a playful bow as Michiru approached.

“I’ll see you off, mademoiselle.”

Michiru rolled her eyes at Haruka’s antics but couldn’t help smiling. The playful atmosphere was greatly welcomed after their melancholic conversation.

“You don’t have to-”

A raised finger ceased Michiru's protests as Haruka stood upright. "I insist, Miss Kaioh. Besides," she said sheepishly, "I kind of lost track of the time talking with you. I had planned to walk to the elementary school this afternoon, and if I leave now I can still make it. I'll accompany you as far as the metro station, if you'd like."

"In that case, I graciously accept your company."

* * *

“And to what do I owe this visit?” Setsuna asked. She invited a newly arrived Michiru inside her apartment with a sweeping gesture.

“Stop playing. You asked me over, remember? You wanted to see me and have a quick chat before you left again.”

“So I did.”

“Are you leaving soon?”

“Yes. I’m all set to leave as soon as we discuss a few recent developments. First, though, I want to hear about why you seem so happy.”

Slipping off her shoes, Michiru looked up with a sheepish expression.

“I’ve been spending more time with Haruka-san.”

“Oh?” Setsuna uttered with a knowing smile. “Is this the same Haruka-san that you fell in and then _supposedly_ out of love with, subsequently condemning her to a life of hell?”

“It is,” Michiru replied, unable to keep from blushing.

Setsuna gave a light-hearted laugh. “Well, I’m glad to see you got over your childish emotions and came to your senses. She’s different than the others. She has a good effect on you; I can feel the happiness radiating off of you.”

“We had a great time on our date yesterday.” Michiru beamed, following Setsuna to the sofa. At the word ‘date’ Setsuna cast a teasing look her way, which Michiru dismissed with the wave of a hand. “These past couple days we’ve had some rather personal conversations as well.” She hesitated a moment before admitting, “I’ve told her everything.”

“Not _everything_ , I hope,” Setsuna teased, flopping back against the cushions.

“No; of course not,” Michiru replied succinctly, following suit. “It’s definitely still too early to tell her about _that_.”

“So what’s ‘everything’, then?”

Michiru shrugged, the gesture indicating that the answer should be obvious.

“I’m just so comfortable when I’m with her that before I know it, I’m telling her things about me, and she genuinely listens.” There was a slight pause before Michiru added in a quieter voice, “She’s… a good person.”

Setsuna looked down at her in alarm, her protective sense triggered by Michiru’s sudden shyness. Taking Michiru’s hands in her own, she stared into the younger woman’s eyes for a moment before a smirk slowly spread on her lips.

“Okay, out with it.”

Michiru gave short huff in disbelief, the sound accompanied with a small shake of her head. “I can’t get anything past you, can I?”

“No.”

With a nervous laugh, Michiru tucked some loose hairs behind her ear, hesitating a moment before she whispered, “I’m in love with her, Setsuna.”

She gave her friend a minute to process what she’d just said, watching as Setsuna’s expression changed from one of curiosity to pleasant realization to confusion. Michiru gripped the hem of her skirt in her fists. “I’m falling in love with her all over again, so much faster than I ever expected I would, and truth be told, I’m frightened.”

“Wait; I’m missing something here,” Setsuna stated with a shake of her head. “Isn’t that a good thing? What’s there to be afraid of?” She paused, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. When she spoke her voice was suddenly much colder. “She didn’t do something to you, did she?”

“No! No; she hasn’t done anything to me.” Michiru quickly assured the older woman. Sighing, she drew her legs up to her chest. "It's just that… There's still so much I don't know about her, and I can't help but remember that the last time I fell this hard for someone, I had my heart broken. You saw the effects of that. I could never go through that pain again.”

“What makes you think that might happen?”

“It’s just a sense that I get when I’m out together with her or we have those personal conversations. Despite all the flirting and touches, I feel like she’s keeping me from getting too close, or that she’s trying to not get too close to me. It’s as if she’s built these walls around her heart and she’s hesitant about letting me inside them. When I think about why that might be, I get scared. I’ve been hurt too many times.”

Setsuna remained quiet a moment, watching as Michiru struggled to contain her tears.

“It’ll work out, Michiru,” Setsuna consoled, wrapping the other woman in a hug.

“How can you be so sure?”

Setsuna smiled endearingly.

“Because Tenoh-san genuinely likes you. We can all see it, and when you talk about her, I can tell from her actions that she cares about you. And I know _you_. You’re stubborn. If she has walls then you’ll break through them, and I’m sure you’ll do so in such a way that she’ll realize how lucky she is to have met you.” She gave a small laugh and was happy to hear Michiru do the same. “Also, she’s smart. She knows that if she ever hurts you, she’ll have to deal with _me_.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Michiru using the time to calm her nerves. She finally pulled out of Setsuna’s hug and wiped away the last of her tears.

“You know,” Setsuna started, ending the quiet. She stood from the sofa to stretch. "Despite your worries, you’ve finally found someone outside our group that you can trust, and for that I’m very glad for the enigma that is Tenoh Haruka.” She smiled, happy to see Michiru return it.

 _She’s displaced a certain someone in your heart,_ Setsuna thought, not daring to voice her observation. _You’re happier because of it, and for that I thank her._

Michiru crossed her arms in mock anger. “Well, you’ve been gone so much lately that I needed to find someone to listen to me,” she accused.

“I’m sorry about that,” Setsuna apologized. Sighing, she sank further into the cushions. “Between work and my time at the Door, I’ve barely had enough time to sleep.”

“Have you been able to learn anything?” Michiru asked, her tone growing more serious. Matters of the heart concluded, it was now time to shift focus.

“The enemy is definitely Earth-based; there are no signs of turmoil or negative energy anywhere else.”

“And the future?”

“It’s still a little hazy, but the images grow clearer as each day passes. It’s dismal; there are no definite signs or images of Crystal Tokyo. But…” Setsuna paused, looking intently at her hands.

“But?”

“A few weeks ago a positive energy appeared, bearing a healing light. I believe that light is the promise of Crystal Tokyo. It wavered for a bit, but over the past week it has grown brighter. Something is happening, and it seems to be something that can help us to defeat this enemy.”

Michiru’s brow furrowed in thought. “Ami-chan did say that somebody confronted and defeated a youma the other night. The mystery man saved a woman’s life.”

“Really?” Setsuna asked, raising a brow. “A normal human?”

“Based on what the witness said and the evidence at the scene, the others believe that to be the case. There was an old metal rod at the scene that we believed was used as a weapon. It is certainly conceivable that the weaker youma can be defeated by humans, especially armed individuals.”

“Yet you don’t believe he was simply human.”

Michiru fiddled with her skirt. “It’s just something I sensed. Also, judging by past experiences, I can’t ignore the possibility that there exist others with powers similar in nature to ours.”

“That’s very true. Have you told the others?”

“Not yet. Should I ever feel it necessary then I will, but you know how they are. I don’t want them to become fixated on the slim possibility of an ally. I want them to remain confident in their own strengths.”

The two shared a small, understanding smile. They sat quietly for a couple minutes; neither was sure of what to say until Setsuna spoke again, hesitantly.

“Michiru, in your consultations with the Mirror, have you been able to sense or see anything about the enemy?”

“Nothing that we don’t already know,” Michiru answered with a shrug. “I can see the enemy’s thirst for human energy and a desire to cause harm which is all leading to something far worse. The sea grows more restless every day, leading me to believe that they’re growing stronger with each passing tide. Why do you ask?”

“Rei-chan sent a message shortly before you arrived. She finally had a vision of the future.” Setsuna rested her face in her hands, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she sighed. “It wasn’t good, Michiru.”

There was nothing Michiru could say. It was damning news, and she knew that with the little information they had now, there was nothing the all of them could do presently to change it.

“You should call Rei-chan; ask her about her dream.” Setsuna said, standing from the couch. Stepping to the entrance, she grabbed her henshin pen from her purse.

“Headed back to the Door now?” Michiru asked, standing a safe distance away.

“Yes. I have an important meeting tomorrow and I don't want to delay going, so now's my only chance," Setsuna answered, initiating her transformation. A minute later Setsuna was gone, and Michiru stood looking at the Guardian of the Door of Space-Time.

“Wait; it’s Thursday. _You_ were supposed to make dinner tonight,” Michiru stated, crossing her arms. “If you didn’t want to cook, you could have just said so.”

Pluto laughed. “I know this is last minute, but I have to cancel,” she sincerely apologized. “I’ll give you a call when I return.”

“Be careful.”

A simple nod and then Pluto was gone, and Michiru found she was suddenly free for the evening.

“Guess I’ll call Rei-chan,” she muttered, reaching into her purse to retrieve her phone. A minute later she withdrew her empty hand and gave a small, disbelieving laugh.

* * *

“I’m doing my best, Papa! I really am, but I just can’t get it!”

Haruka sat at the piano, her back to Hotaru and her chin resting in her left hand. “I understand, Hotaru; let’s try it again. From measure eight; ready?” As she counted out the tempo and began picking out the violin melody, her ears were met with the harsh sound of a screeching violin and she quickly held her hand up to cease the sound.

Hotaru saw Haruka’s hand rise up in the air and she stopped immediately. Nobody had told her that learning to play the violin would be so hard. Her teacher insisted that at this point in her lessons she should be able to play the entire piece, yet Hotaru was stuck only eight measures into the violin’s part. After starting lessons, she found she had an even greater respect for Kaioh Michiru. As her thoughts began to wander Haruka’s voice captured her attention, and Hotaru immediately paled when she heard the words that left Haruka’s mouth.

“If you don’t get through this part, Hime-chan, we won’t be able to go to the amusement park on Saturday. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Haruka-papa.” Hotaru looked away from her Papa’s back with a pout. As she waited for Haruka to give the signal to play again, a shadow in the doorway captured her attention. Curiosity gaining the better of her, she tiptoed quietly to the door.

Haruka sighed and hung her head in her hands. She didn’t dare look behind her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to refuse Hotaru’s sad face, so she kept her back to the undoubtedly unhappy girl.

_Besides, I’m not sure how much more screeching violin I can tolerate._

“Alright, Hime-chan; let’s try it one more time. The amusement park is riding on this one play through. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Papa! I’ll definitely get it this time!”

Sighing, Haruka sat up straight and positioned her hands on the keys. “One, two, three…” As she began to play once more, she immediately froze, her eyes opening wide in disbelief. Instead of Hotaru’s casual attempt at the piece, the violin she heard carried beautifully all the way until the end of the composition. Turning to face her daughter, she stood with a start as she met with the amused face of none other than Kaioh Michiru, violin in hand, with Hotaru giggling beside her.

“Surprise!” Hotaru shouted, enjoying the bewildered look on her Haruka-papa’s face.

“Michiru-san… what-”

“Well, I couldn’t just stand there and watch as Hotaru-chan was stripped of a day at the amusement park.” Michiru winked at the little girl beside her and Hotaru smiled at her thankfully in return.

“That’s not-”

“Breathe, Haruka-san,” Michiru smiled teasingly and pointed at the small table where she’d sat her belongings earlier. “I forgot my phone here.”

“So you did,” Haruka stated upon seeing the object indicated. “Still, how did you get in here?”

“The door was unlocked. I called out, but it seems you didn’t hear me.”

“I see.”

The two stood staring at each other, both gently smiling and awkwardly nervous. A minute later a tug on Haruka’s pant leg broke their focus and she knelt down beside Hotaru. The little girl put her hand to Haruka’s ear and whispered something, and Haruka glanced up at Michiru before whispering a reply. Standing again, Haruka placed a hand atop Hotaru’s head as her daughter latched onto her leg.

"Ahem. Michiru-san," Haruka greeted, adopting a courtly tone. Beside her, Hotaru giggled.

“Yes?” Michiru asked, intrigued after witnessing such an exchange.

“Hime-chan would like you to join us at the amusement park this weekend,” she announced, maintaining the act. “That is, of course, if Her Highness can learn this piece, because having you play it for her does not qualify as her having learned it.” Haruka looked down at Hotaru with a stern but loving stare.

“I’d love to,” Michiru answered with a small laugh. “In fact,” she began with a sly smile. She knelt before Hotaru, taking the opportunity to straighten the crooked bow about the girl’s neck. “My plans for the evening were cancelled, so I’m available to stay and assist Her Highness to master the piece. That is, of course, only if Her Highness finds me a suitable teacher and is willing to accept my tutelage.” She smiled as Hotaru’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “That way we can definitely spend time together this weekend,” she added with a wink.

It was Haruka’s turn to laugh as a look of disbelief settled on Hotaru’s face. Catching Michiru’s eye, she mouthed the words ‘thank you’ and then returned to the piano.

*~*~*~*~*

Haruka stood watching Hotaru from the doorway of the girl’s bedroom, a small lamp just inside the door casting enough light on the bed for Haruka to see the young girl’s chest rising and falling in the unmistakable, peaceful rhythm of sleep. She had tucked Hotaru in bed forty minutes ago, but Hotaru had been so excited about her evening with Kaioh Michiru that she only fell asleep just minutes ago. It was times like this that Haruka would go about the room and switch the lamps off one by one, the dimming of the room having a successfully calming effect on the hyper kid.

Now there was just one lamp left shining, the one standing just inside the room, closest to the doorway. It was a simple purple globe. Hotaru had fallen in love with it at first sight.

Haruka disliked it.

As she felt her gaze drawn to it, she regretted not realizing her mistake of leaving it for last until it was too late.

 _I won’t be getting any sleep tonight_ , she thought, her brows knitting together as a certain memory that she’d succeeded to keep at bay for years was suddenly growing ever more prevalent. She tried focusing on Hotaru sleeping safely before her, but it was useless.

_*~*_

_Uranus stood looking up at the globe, cautious of the energy crackling around it. She watched with bated breath as Sailor Moon returned to them from the sphere of energy alone, the princess’ heart burdened with the news that Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, would not be returning to them._

_This was not how it was meant to be. They had listened to Sailor Moon’s pleas. They had changed their methods, opting instead to save Hotaru. They grew to love the very girl they once sought to kill._

_They had failed._

_We killed her, Uranus thought. We were supposed to be saving her, but we killed her._

_*~*_

“Haruka-san?” a concerned voice called gently.

She jumped, hurriedly wiping away an escaped tear. Michiru stood beside her, looking up at her worriedly.

“Are you okay, Haruka-san?” “I’m fine,” she squeaked, and Michiru stared back at her skeptically.

“I’m fine,” she tried again with more success. She leaned against the doorframe, noting Michiru do the same opposite her.

“Is there something wrong with your hands?” Michiru asked.

Haruka only looked down at her, confused.

“You were staring at them. I hope nothing’s happened. I can’t afford to lose such a talented composition partner due to injury.” She lifted Haruka’s hands in her own, with Haruka’s palms face-up between them.

With that unfortunate memory fresh in her mind, Haruka stared down at them, reflecting, like all the times before, on the blood that stained them.

_The very powers I was granted in order to protect were used to kill instead._

“By my own hands…” she whispered, barely audible.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Haruka said curtly, withdrawing her hands. She stuffed them in her pockets and returned her focus to Hotaru, oblivious to Michiru’s disappointment.

“Thank you for helping Hotaru. She’s been struggling with that piece for weeks.” Haruka spoke softly, and by her apologetic tone Michiru knew she was sorry for her actions just then. “Thanks for dinner, too. It was delicious.”

“You’re welcome. I could give her lessons, if you’d like,” Michiru tentatively offered, not daring to look at the other woman. “Would you like some cooking lessons, too?” she asked teasingly.

“I’ll pass on that, thanks. There’s no amount of lessons that could make me a better cook. But I- we- would appreciate violin lessons. She took so easily to your instructions. I never imagined that she would master that piece tonight.”

“So the amusement park visit was…?”

“It was just a bribe to get her to at least try. She’d grown so frustrated with it that I never imagined she’d measure up to her end of the bargain.” She laughed quietly. “I feel like I’ve been played.”

“She’s a beautiful child,” Michiru complimented.

Haruka couldn’t help but to smile. “She is. I don’t deserve such a wonderful daughter.”

“Why do you say that?”

Haruka opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. A grim smile nestled on her lips, and Michiru watched unfazed as Haruka once again adopted a remorseful expression.

“Is there something troubling you?” Michiru asked concernedly.

“I met Chiba Mamoru earlier, at the elementary school.”

“Oh? He’s a nice man. I can’t imagine he did something to earn such a dark look.”

Haruka shook her head. “It wasn’t him. Like you said, he’s a nice guy. Usagi-san’s a lucky girl to have married someone like him.”

“What is it, then?”

Haruka sighed, long and heavy.

“He mentioned these recent attacks, as they’re the only reason that parents were even bothering to pick up their children every day. His belief is that things will only get worse before they can get better. It’s a disturbing thought, but... what if he’s right?” She used her chin to gesture to the girl sleeping just a few strides away. “Seeing her like this, sleeping safely and soundly, I can’t stop myself from questioning if, when the time comes, will I be able to protect her?” she wondered, her voice little more than a whisper by the end.

_Or will I fail her again?_

Her last thought intentionally left unspoken, she stared at her hands once more. She was torn from her thoughts when she felt Michiru take her hands again, lifting their hands between them, their fingers interlaced.

“These are good hands,” Michiru affirmed, smiling up at her encouragingly. “They are the hands that have loved and cared for that beautiful little girl for six years now. And with these hands to guard her, that child is safe.”

Haruka stared down at Michiru gratefully, and so Michiru gave her hands a comforting squeeze.

“Michiru-san, what is your impression of me?”

Caught off guard, Michiru blushed at being asked such a question so suddenly. She released Haruka’s hands, missing the touch immediately.

“Well,” she started slowly, “you present yourself as a relatively happy person. You love your daughter dearly, and she loves you just as much. You’re talented, outgoing, cheerful, strong, and _quite_ a flirt, but despite your friendly nature, you keep others, even me, an arm’s length away. Honestly,” she paused a moment, “I think your outgoing ways are simply a mask to hide your doubts and troubles.”

Haruka smiled, thankful for the honest answer. “A mask, huh?” she considered, taking a deep breath.

Michiru would have sworn she heard the other woman whisper, “You might be right.”

“Haruka-san, may I be frank?”

Haruka met her eyes and gave a brief nod in invitation.

The small space separating them and the soft glow of the lamp accenting Haruka’s handsome features only served to heighten Michiru’s attraction to the other woman, and she hoped that Haruka couldn’t see the blush that darkened her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. Nervously biting her bottom lip, she stalled a moment before finally letting the air out in a huff.

“I’ve been thinking about it all day, and the truth is… I’ve fallen for you once again. Maybe I never truly stopped loving you, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, because it doesn’t change the fact that I’m in love with you, Haruka-san, and there’s no point in trying to convince myself otherwise.”

Haruka pushed off the doorframe and looked down at Michiru. She silently studied the woman no more than a foot away that refused to meet her gaze. Even in the dim lamplight, Haruka could see Michiru was quivering. She reached out to gently rest her hand against Michiru’s cheek.

“Michiru-san, you know I-”

Placing her hand on Haruka’s, Michiru gave a slight shake of her head and removed Haruka’s touch from her cheek. Haruka watched, confused, as the smaller woman’s shoulders rose and fell with another deep breath.

“I don’t know if you realize it, Haruka-san, but you get this look in your eyes sometimes. It was there just now, when you spoke about protecting Hotaru-chan. And this morning, too, after what happened outside the café. Your eyes fill with such sadness and… remorse.”

Haruka remained silent, but the slightest frown breaking her otherwise impassive expression proved to Michiru that her words had struck home.

“I don’t know the reason behind it, but I do know that it’s preventing us from growing any closer.”

Haruka ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she shuffled her stance and glanced once again at Hotaru’s slumbering figure. A minute or two passed before she felt Michiru’s hand on her arm, and she looked down at the woman that had so easily seen through her.

“Whatever this is between us, Haruka-san; this relationship that we have… It can never become what we both hope _and know_ that it can be until you break free of the walls surrounding your heart, because I want to be someone _more_ to you. I don’t want to be just another woman to you, just a passing fling, because that’s not what you are to me. I want to be someone that you can say you love, but if that will never be possible, I’m not going to risk having my heart broken. I’m not strong enough to live through that pain again. So if this is all that we’re ever going to be, then let’s stop now and go back to simply being friends while we still can.”

As they stood looking in each other’s eyes, a silent understanding passed between them; that their getting together should no longer be a matter of _if_ , but rather _when_.

Michiru kissed Haruka’s cheek then, her lips lingering longer than necessary before she finally pulled away.

Haruka, eyes questioning, looked down to see a smile grace Michiru’s lips, and she knew the other woman could hear the rapid, telltale beat of her heart. However, the smile quickly disappeared, whisked away by a heavy sigh.

“It’s late,” Michiru stated, her fingers trailing down Haruka’s arm as she withdrew her hand. “I’ll leave now. Good night, Haruka-san.” She turned away then, a clear signal that the discussion was over for tonight.

Stopped by a gentle hold on her wrist, she looked over her shoulder to see Haruka signal for her to wait. Stealing one last look at Hotaru, Haruka stepped into the hallway beside Michiru, shutting the door quietly behind them.

“I’ll drive you home,” Haruka offered, though her serious tone behind the words not so subtly implied that refusal was not an option. “If I let you walk home at this hour and then something happens to you, I’ll never be able to live with the guilt. Hell, Meioh-san wouldn’t give me the chance,” she joked with a nervous laugh.

“You’re right about that,” Michiru agreed with a chuckle, relieved that they were still able to share a laugh together. “A ride home would be great, thanks.”

They quietly made their way downstairs and out to the car. As she settled behind the wheel, Haruka opened her mouth as if to say something. Deciding against it, she shook her head and started the engine. Neither spoke another word that night.

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 4: Alive (Part 3)

* * *

Haruka pulled up to the curb in haste, earning an angry glare from the security guard at the gate that she quickly disregarded. She jumped from her seat the second the engine was off and hurriedly helped Hotaru out of the car. Assisting her with the strap of her backpack, Haruka knelt down before her to perform one last inspection.

“All right, soldier. You pass; off you go,” she commanded.

“Yes, Papa!” Hotaru shouted with a mock salute before running off through the school gate. Haruka watched as Hotaru ran all the way through the school’s doors, the chime sounding just as the doors shut behind her.

"Good morning, Haruka-san. How are you today?“ someone greeted.

Haruka turned to see Usagi come to a stop beside her, a discerning look in the young woman’s eyes.

"Oh, wow,” Usagi blurted honestly.

Haruka attempted a smile. “Is it that bad?” she asked, rubbing at the dark circles under her eyes.

"It’s, umm… Well, yeah,“ Usagi answered with an uncertain laugh. "Rough night?”

Haruka shrugged. "Honestly, I haven’t slept well the past few weeks, but last night was the worst by far.” She sighed and scuffed the toe of her shoe on the ground, looking back at Usagi in time to see an empathetic look fade from Usagi’s eyes. "To top it all off, I forgot to set my alarm. It’s a wonder we even made it here in time. All those years on the racetrack actually came in handy for once.”

Usagi laughed at the comment. “I was beginning to worry that maybe something was wrong. I’m glad to see you two made it.”

"Oh?“ Haruka leaned against her car and patted a spot next to her in invitation. "Why is that?”

"Because I _like_ you, Haruka-san. I like having the chance to talk with you in the mornings,“ Usagi explained, accepting Haruka’s invitation as she slumped against the car. "But also because we had a play date scheduled for this afternoon. Remember? Hotaru-chan can still come over, right?”

Usagi was overly hopeful, and Haruka smiled at the notion that Chibusa wasn’t the only friend Hotaru had in the Chiba household.

"Yes. I’d never forget about it. Hime-chan would never forgive me if I did.“ She laughed and looked down at Usagi questioningly. "Of course, you know that, so I’m betting you stuck around for another reason.”

Their eyes met and Usagi quickly looked away, an excited, “Eep!” escaping her. Haruka chuckled at her obviously guilty reaction and bumped Usagi playfully with her shoulder.

"Okay, out with it.“

"All right, all right, you caught me!” Usagi yelped, waving her hands defensively before her. She took a deep breath and then dropped her hands, an instant calm washing over her. “Michiru-chan called me earlier.”

"Ah-ha. There it is.“ Haruka crossed her arms, instantly defensive. "Am I in trouble?”

"Oh, don’t be like that,“ Usagi scolded, bumping Haruka in the same manner Haruka had bumped her. "She wanted me to check up on you. She’s afraid she might have crossed a line, but mainly she’s worried about you. She said you weren’t yourself last night.”

Haruka sighed. “What did she tell you?” she asked despite not really wanting to hear the answer. Usagi didn’t reply right away, and so Haruka shifted her footing, the quiet scrape of her shoes on the pavement suddenly as loud as an explosion in the quiet between them. She stared blankly ahead until Usagi’s unusually timid voice caught her attention.

"I’ve noticed it, too, Haruka-san,“ she said gently. "That look you get sometimes. It makes you seem far away, like you’re lost in a sad memory or something.” She frowned. "It makes you seem lonely.“

Haruka looked down at her suspiciously. "That’s very specific.”

Usagi looked back at her with a sympathetic expression. “I’ve seen you like that a few times now, so I’ve had time to think about it. And, well… I watched someone else dear to me wear a similar expression for many years.”

 _Michiru_ , Haruka knew instantly, but said nothing. Growing uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, she withdrew a crumpled box of cigarettes. The security guard stepped into her peripheral vision then, and noticing his disapproving scowl, she decided against smoking with a resigned huff. She took a deep breath instead and crossed her arms again. Usagi fidgeted nervously beside her.

"Haruka-san,” Usagi began hesitantly, “if you don’t mind-”

A sudden breeze blew, causing Usagi to cut short with a surprised yelp as she fought to keep her hair under control. It tangled on the side mirror of the car, eliciting a frustrated huff from her.

Amused by the unfortunate display, Haruka fought back a laugh as she helped her to untangle it.

"Thanks, Haruka-san,“ Usagi said with a grateful smile.

"You’re welcome.”

Their eyes met and Haruka quickly turned away, unable to face the compassion she saw in Usagi’s eyes. She shivered involuntarily as a peculiar and mildly nauseating sensation crept over her. She cleared her throat in an attempt to calm her suddenly anxious nerves.

"What were you about to say?“

"I wanted to ask you about it, if that’s okay. I realize it’s kind of personal,” she prefaced, “but, well, um… What are you thinking about when you get that way?”

"How life is and could have been,“ Haruka muttered, accompanied with a subtle shake of her head. She wondered for a moment why she’d actually answered, and without any trace of hesitation, too. She studied Usagi’s face, half expecting to see some sort of tell that she’d been somehow hexed or manipulated.

 _Doubtful_ , she thought, considering the befuddled expression on the younger woman’s face, and Haruka couldn’t help but to laugh despite her current mood. It was obvious that Usagi had not been expecting such a serious answer, or perhaps any answer at all, as she was clearly struggling to find an appropriate response.

"Don’t worry about it,” Haruka consoled as she playfully patted Usagi’s head.

"Do you want to talk about it?“ Usagi asked in a querulous voice, and Haruka feared for a split second that Usagi was about to cry for her sake.

"No,” she grunted, immediately regretting her curt tone. Thankfully, Usagi seemed unfazed by it.

"I’m sorry,“ Usagi replied. "I was- I just-” She huffed, a guilty smile reaching her lips. “Michiru-chan expressly told me not to ask you anything about it so please don’t hold this against her. I’m really sorry. I couldn’t help myself. It’s like when there’s a big red button and someone tells you that no matter what, _don’t push the button_ , so of course you push the button but that’s not the only reason I asked because I really did want to know because-”

"Usagi-chan-“

"We care about you, Haruka-san,” Usagi finished, a bit out of breath.

Haruka took a deep breath and slowly released it, hoping to feel some of the tension on her shoulders dissipate. Ashamed to have put Usagi on the defensive, she lifted her arm and, after a moment’s hesitation, draped it loosely over Usagi’s shoulders.

"Look,“ she started, and paused a minute as she carefully crafted her next statement. "Returning to Tokyo has dredged up a lot of old memories for me. Some of them are good, but yes, some have been bad, too. That’s all it is, just memories.” She caught Usagi’s eyes and smiled, small and unconvincing. “As for the feelings those memories trigger, well… they’re my burden to bear, and definitely not worth putting a frown on your cute face.”

Usagi was still unusually quiet, and Haruka pulled away some to look down at her. Usagi was focused on her, studying her with a puzzled expression.

"But they’re not-“ Usagi started offhandedly, but she froze mid-sentence and slowly turned away, her eyes wide with shock.

"They’re not what?” Haruka pressed, swallowing hard as she fought against the nauseating sensation still lingering in her gut. She dropped her arm from Usagi’s shoulders.

 _I need to get some sleep,_ she thought, and then noted with concern that Usagi had yet to reply. She looked down at Usagi, who was still seemingly in shock.

"Usagi-san?“ she called, waving a hand in Usagi’s face. "You okay?”

Usagi shook her head, freeing herself of her sudden stupor. "Yes, I, it- it’s nothing,“ she stammered, beaming up at her.

Haruka cast a doubtful glance at her, but aside from her flushed cheeks, Usagi’s uncharacteristically unreadable expression revealed nothing. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Haruka opted to leave the matter be and so a strange silence settled between them.

Unable to tolerate it, Usagi cleared her throat and spoke again.

"So,” she led, drawing out the vowel with rising intonation.

Haruka noted with a slight sense of dread that Usagi had adopted her gossiping tone.

She caught Haruka’s gaze and waggled her eyebrows. “I heard more about your date with Michiru-chan the other day.”

"You have a top-notch intelligence network, I’ll give you that,“ Haruka countered, denying Usagi the reaction she was hoping for.

Unhindered, Usagi tried again. "Then the favor I asked of you, to give Michiru-chan a second chance; I take it things have worked out well?”

"She’s certainly proven to embody every one of those flattering adjectives that you used to describe her.“ Haruka smiled an honest smile. "She’s a wonderful person.”

Usagi grinned knowingly up at her, but it disappeared when Haruka shook her head.

"Don’t even think it. Nothing’s changed since yesterday morning. And if she told you about last night, then you know very well that Michiru-san and I are not together.“

"Oh? Is that what I was thinking?” Usagi quipped. "And here I thought that I was thinking about how happy you look when you talk about her."

Caught off-guard, Haruka blushed.

"Wow!” Usagi cheered, pumping her arms victoriously. “I can’t believe I just got Tenoh 'serial flirt' Haruka to blush!"

"Neither can I. I blame the lack of sleep." “Is Michiru-chan the reason you couldn’t sleep? Usagi asked, and Haruka laughed, thinking that Usagi was trying to get another rise out of her. Despite her teasing tone, however, Usagi leveled a quizzical look at Haruka.

“I couldn’t sleep for a lot reasons. Michiru-san may or may not have been one of them,” Haruka answered cryptically. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked anywhere but at Usagi.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?”

“Don’t be difficult,” Usagi scolded, her maternal side making an appearance. “Do you want to talk about what’s keeping you awake?”

“Not really, no.”

"Haruka-san, how well do you know Michiru-chan?” Usagi asked, the sudden change in subject causing Haruka some alarm.

 _Oh, boy. Here we go. Looks like Michiru-san has another heavy hitter in her corner,_ Haruka noted with a mixture of amusement and trepidation, and she almost laughed at the absurd mental image of Usagi physically threatening her if she ever hurt Michiru.

"Pretty well, I think, considering how short a time I’ve known her.“ She paused, deciding how much information about their budding relationship she could share. "She told me about the troubles in her past, if that’s what you’re hinting at.”

"She told you?“ Usagi gasped, staring wide-eyed up at Haruka.

Haruka nodded, a bit taken aback by Usagi’s sudden excitement.

"I’m glad. I mean, I kind of figured she might have considering what she told me this morning but I wasn’t sure. That’s great. I’m really happy for her. For both of you.”

Before Haruka could make any kind of response, Usagi pulled Haruka’s hands from her pockets and grasped them tightly as she looked Haruka directly in the eyes.

"It’s wonderful that she’s made such a friend like you, Haruka-san. Someone that she can trust. Someone that she enjoys spending time with. Someone that she, well…"

"Loves?“ Haruka supplied, and Usagi winked at her.

"It's nice to know that she’s finally moved on.” She smiled, but it quickly faded. "The person that I mentioned earlier is Michiru-chan. Not long after we became friends she had her heart broken. Because of that she didn’t smile much. She always had that sullen look in her eyes, the one that I've seen in yours. Her music, though beautiful, had become so,“ she paused, searching for an appropriate word, "sad. She had such a lonely presence about her, until recently.”

Usagi looked away then as if remembering something. A moment passed before she looked back up at Haruka with a big smile.

"That changed when she met you. _She_ changed when she met you.“ She gave Haruka’s hands one last, encouraging squeeze and then dropped them. "I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you for mending my friend’s heart. It’s still tender and a little weak, but I’m certain that no matter what comes of your relationship, the time she spends with you can only make her heart stronger.”

"I,“Haruka started, but she stopped when she found herself at a loss for what to say.

Usagi nodded sagely, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Do you remember what else I said when we met? When I asked you to give Michiru-chan another chance?” she asked, not giving Haruka time to think about the answer. "I said that I believed you _both_ would benefit from a friendship with each other.“

“I remember.”

“And?”

Haruka stared down at Usagi for a moment, genuinely impressed by the young woman beside her. Perhaps brought on by the memory of their first meeting, Haruka couldn’t help but to feel that Usagi had again succeeded in setting her up, done in that kind and caring style that only a person like Usagi could do. She was deceptively more insightful than one would garner at first glance, and there was something about her presence in this moment that made Haruka suddenly feel inexplicably inadequate.

"You certainly have a roundabout way of making a point, Usagi-chan,” she stated flatly.

"Whatever do you mean?“ Usagi asked, feigning ignorance. She shook her head and her cheeky grin shifted into a tender smile. “I told you, I don’t like seeing that look in your eyes. It doesn’t suit you.” She gently rested a hand on Haruka’s shoulder.

Haruka reacted to the touch by turning to look at her, and as their eyes met once again, the nauseating sensation from earlier that had nearly faded away returned now at full force. Not wanting to upset Usagi, Haruka fought the impulse to step away. She swallowed nervously, uncertain of what to say, and finally settled on a simple, “Thanks.”

Uncomfortable with the sentimental atmosphere between them, Haruka pushed off the car and yawned unexpectedly as she stretched her arms above her head. She dropped her arms back to her side and gestured to the darkening sky above them. "We should get going. It looks like we might be in for some showers,” she said, watching the clouds gather. "I know you don’t live far, but would you like a ride?”

“Ooh, I’ll definitely take you up on that offer,” Usagi said. Following Haruka’s example of pushing off the car, she traced the curve of its mirror with a delicate finger before bending down to look in it, giving her reflection a quick once-over. Pleased with her appearance, she stood and glanced over the car admiringly. “To be honest, I’ve been dying to go for a ride in this beauty. It’s like something fit for royalty.”

“What, this old thing?” Haruka laughed and then opened the passenger door. “In that case, your ride awaits, Your Majesty,” she joked, bowing at the waist. A few seconds passed with nothing happening before she looked up to find Usagi staring at her incredulously.

“Usagi-chan, are you okay?”

“Yup! Sorry, I just kind of spaced out there. Again,” she apologized and stepped into the car with a sheepish smile.

Shaking her head, Haruka gently closed the door and then hurried around to the other side to duck into the driver’s seat. As she pulled away from the curb, she was sure to cast the glowering security guard a bright smile and a wave goodbye.

* * *

Michiru exited the small market with a tired sigh, her arms full of grocery bags. Scowling at the rain clouds overhead, she skillfully balanced the bags in one arm and opened her umbrella with the other. Propping it against her shoulder, she shifted the bags between both arms again and then, after one last calming breath, she stepped from the cover of the entryway awning. As she walked briskly toward her apartment her skirt billowed out behind her, soaking up the rain that also pattered insistently upon her umbrella.

After her candid phone conversation with Usagi, she'd spent the rest of the morning with Rei and Minako discussing the newest youma threat. Rei's vision of the future had been damning, to say the least. The enemy's means and motives still remained unknown to the Sailor Senshi.

Stepping carefully over a deep puddle, Michiru frowned as she reflected on their conversation from earlier.

_"Increasing patrols is merely a reactionary measure," Rei huffed. "Without any idea of how to find and eliminate the enemy, all we're really accomplishing with more patrols is a delay of the inevitable. We must become more aggressive."_

_Minako nodded her agreement. "We need to find a weak point, or a base, or- or something. Anything," she stressed, raising her hands in frustration. " There's just a handful of us versus who knows how many of them. We have no way to find or identify them until they've already attacked.” She sighed, closing her eyes against oncoming tears. “I feel useless. We need to gain an advantage."_

_"Unless something changes," Rei began her conclusion with a dour look, "the future will remain bleak."_

_"And who knows what that something may be," Minako added with a grunt._

There was a gust of wind then, and it completely altered the direction of the falling rain. Michiru swore under her breath as the rain pelted her face for an instant. Reaching the main door of her building, she struggled to find her keys while balancing the bags and keeping her umbrella overhead. To her relief, the landlady opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Yamada-san," she said, dropping her umbrella into the holder by the door. She watched the elderly lady shut the door behind them and she smiled a bit wider at the memory of a bleary-eyed Rei being the one to answer Minako's door that morning.

_"Come on in. I just got here myself."_

_Michiru stepped quietly into Minako's apartment, caught slightly off-guard by Rei being the one to answer the door._

_"Our esteemed host is in her bedroom," Rei explained, shutting the door behind them. "I woke her up just a few minutes ago. We were up all night on patrol and managed a short nap." She sighed heavily, the sigh turning into a yawn._

_"I can return later?" Michiru offered. "No, now's the best time. I'm due at work in a couple hours, and she's scheduled for dance lessons." Rei yawned again. "I'm going to make coffee or tea or something; would you like anything?"_

_"Tea would be great, thank you," Michiru replied with a yawn of her own. Slipping out of her shoes, she stepped into the dinette and took a seat at the table. A curious smile curved her lips as she watched Rei move familiarly through Minako's kitchen._

"You're welcome," Yamada replied, bringing Michiru back to the present. There was a teasing lilt to her voice, and Michiru looked over to see a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Michiru pinned her with a questioning gaze, but Yamada simply smiled and returned to her seat by the window in the small foyer to watch the rain and passersby outside.

Shaking her head to dispel any lingering questions about her landlord's behavior, Michiru made her way onto the elevator and arrived at her floor half a minute later. She stepped from the elevator and froze abruptly, the bags of groceries she held threatening to tumble from her arms.

Michiru scrutinized the rain-drenched figure in the hallway ahead of her, slumped against the wall beside her door. She approached cautiously, though the hooded figure seemed to have not noticed her arrival. As she drew closer, Michiru released the breath she'd been holding, relieved to see that the person apparently slumbering outside her door was none other than Tenoh Haruka.

"Haruka-san," Michiru called softly to no response. Coming to a stop beside her, Michiru knelt down and set her bags on the floor. She studied Haruka's bedraggled appearance for a moment, her sweatshirt, running shorts, and shoes soaked with rain. Of greatest concern to Michiru were the dark circles under Haruka's eyes. Needing to wake her, Michiru reached out and gave Haruka's shoulder a small shake.

"Haruka-san."

Haruka woke this time, though a bit dazed, and Michiru watched with mild amusement as Haruka glanced about her surroundings in confusion. Finally, her sleepy gaze settled on Michiru first in recognition and then relief.

"Michiru-san," Haruka croaked.

"The one and only," Michiru stated playfully, holding back a laugh. "Why are you haunting my hallway, Haruka-san?"

Haruka simpered. "I'm sorry. I don't normally sleep in random places like this. I sat down to wait for you and must have dozed off," she explained while rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She looked back at Michiru with a smile. "You look lovely," she commented offhandedly, "raindrops and all."

"Thanks," Michiru mumbled, looking away for a moment to hide her blushing cheeks. She returned her gaze to Haruka with a gentle smile. "How long have you been here? How did you get in here?" she asked, resisting the urge to reach out and caress Haruka's cheek. Instead she stood up, intentionally placing some distance between them. She watched as Haruka slowly stood and stretched, the hem of her sweatshirt rising enough to give Michiru a glimpse of the well-toned and femininely curved body beneath.

"It's, um, a bit after twelve," Michiru offered, averting her gaze once more.

"It hasn't been very long, then. Twenty minutes or so. Your landlady let me in. She said you had gone on a quick trip to the market, so I decided to wait for you."

"You could have called me. I would have come back sooner," Michiru said, stooping to retrieve her bags.

Haruka shrugged. "This wasn't a planned visit," she admitted with an odd look on her face. "I guess I didn't want to be a bother, but here I am, imposing on you anyway."

Michiru shifted the bags in her arms and so Haruka wordlessly reached over and took them from her. Relieved of her burden, Michiru took the opportunity to fish her keys from her purse.

“You said my landlady let you in?”

"Yeah, that was an unique experience. I was standing outside your building debating with myself on whether or not to call on you when your landlady ran out and dragged me inside," Haruka explained, her features reflecting her bewilderment. "She said I have the look of a guilty person and should just apologize and get it over with. When I mentioned your name, she practically threw me onto the elevator."

"Aha, that explains her weird behavior just now," Michiru remarked with a shake of her head. "Yamada-san is not only my landlord, but also a big fan of my music. It's possible she recognized you from the concert."

"I see."

“It could be that, or..."

"Or?" Haruka repeated.

Michiru looked up at her and as their eyes met, Michiru realized that she was yet to learn why Haruka was there. Logic suggested it had something to do with their past conversations, and Michiru suddenly felt it better not to finish her thought aloud, lest she risk scaring Haruka away.

_Or as is the case with everyone else we know, she thinks we're dating._

"Nothing. It was just a silly thought." She broke her gaze and cleared her throat. "You're soaked." Michiru unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping aside so that Haruka could enter. “Come on in and I'll get you a towel to dry off. Set the bags on the counter, please,” she said, pointing to the kitchen area. “It will only take a few minutes for me to put all this away.”

Haruka nodded her understanding. She slipped off her shoes in the entryway and stepped over to the counter. As she set the bags down Michiru appeared beside her with a towel and gestured to the sofa.

“Feel free to sit down. Don't worry about getting the sofa wet. Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you.” Haruka shook her head. Taking the towel, she quickly dried her hair and then started patting herself dry. Deciding to give Michiru some space, she walked toward the sitting area, noticing immediately that Michiru had left the curtains open. The Memorial Park was clearly visible down below. Haruka frowned as the memories of Tomoe Hotaru’s death that had prevented her from sleeping last night swiftly returned unbidden.

Suddenly filled with melancholy, she turned to the sofa and sat down with a sigh, the now damp towel draped over her head like a hood. The sofa was pleasantly comfortable, especially compared to the hardwood hallway floor, and she closed her eyes as her body relaxed into the cushions. She focused on the sound of Michiru’s soft footfall just a few meters away, the other woman’s presence bringing her a welcome sense of tranquility.

“When do you need to leave to get Hotaru-chan?” Michiru called as she pulled fresh cabbage from a bag. With her other hand she tucked an errant strand of hair back into her ponytail.

“I don’t. Usagi-chan’s picking her up this afternoon for a play-date,” Haruka answered, her voice betraying her exhaustion. “I didn’t get any sleep last night so I’d intended to use this opportunity to sleep away the afternoon, but my thoughts kept me awake. I went for a run, to try to clear my head.” A moment passed until she admitted quietly, “Before I knew it, there I was at your door.”

Michiru stopped mid-step and glanced over at Haruka, but the other woman’s expression was unreadable with the towel shadowing her face. Though simple in nature, the statement that

Haruka had so defenselessly made held great implication for their relationship, and Michiru felt her heart jump at the notion.

Haruka, who had herself proclaimed to have spent her life running _away_ from everything, had without even realizing it, run straight _to_ Michiru.

Michiru continued on her path to the refrigerator with an uncertain smile. She opened the door, put the cabbage in, and then shut it, leaning her forehead against the cool surface as she gathered her nerves. She took a deep breath, held it, and released it. Straightening up, she turned to look at Haruka again.

“Haruka-san, why are you here?” she asked, but she received no reply. Watching the gentle rise and fall of Haruka’s chest, Michiru realized with a blend of frustration and amusement that Haruka had fallen asleep.

She quietly stepped over to the sitting area. Finally giving in to her desire to touch her, Michiru carefully pushed aside the towel to better see Haruka's face, her hand gently cradling Haruka's cheek. Sitting in the armchair adjacent to the sofa, she watched Haruka sleep peacefully for a few minutes, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Michiru was enraptured by the genuine expression of contentment on Haruka’s features, her apparent ease in Michiru’s presence a sure sign that their feelings were indeed mutual.

_But until she tells me what's holding her back, this is as close as we can ever be._

With a shake of her head, Michiru stood, grabbed the towel, and quietly headed to the bedroom. Tossing the towel into her hamper, she moved to the closet, opened it, and reached up to pull a blanket from the top shelf. It caught on the box next to it, and Michiru swore under her breath as the box fell to the floor, its contents spilling onto the ground. Tossing the blanket onto the bed, she knelt to pick up the dull, lifeless saber and dropped it back into the box.

“Why can’t you leave me alone?” she quietly reprimanded as she dropped the arrowhead and ribbon in on top of the sword. “I don’t care to be constantly reminded of you when I've finally come to love someone else.” She angrily shoved the box back onto the shelf, glaring at it for a moment before finally turning away. Grabbing the blanket and a pillow from her bed, she returned to Haruka’s side.

Haruka had slumped down and her head now rested on the arm of the sofa. Michiru tsked at the sight and bent to pick up Haruka's legs and moved them onto the couch. Ever so gently, she lifted Haruka’s head to place the pillow under it.

“What am I going to do with you?” she mused as she gave in and caressed Haruka's cheek.

Haruka opened her eyes then, startling Michiru, who gasped. Michiru moved to pull away, but Haruka held her wrist and her gaze as she spoke with surprising clarity.

"Please don't ever doubt my feelings for you, Michiru-san."

Michiru stared down at Haruka, momentarily stunned. The relief she felt from Haruka's declaration surprised her. With but a few simple words, Haruka had managed to address and assuage most of Michiru's apprehension.

Now suddenly brimming with questions, Michiru managed to quell her curiosities and slowly smiled instead, her smile warm and welcoming. After a faint brush of her thumb along Haruka's cheek, she pulled away to unfurl the blanket over Haruka.

“Sleep for now, Haruka-san. It's better that we talk when you’re rested.”

Haruka nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep again in mere seconds. Michiru watched over her for a few minutes, enjoying the sensation of simply having her so near. Suddenly struck by inspiration, she returned to the kitchen to put some water on to boil and then made her way to the small chest of drawers near the keyboard.

Rummaging through the top drawer, Michiru withdrew some pens and a sketchbook. She set the items by the armchair, returning to the spot a few minutes later with a cup of freshly brewed tea. She nestled into the chair with her legs brought up beneath her. She balanced the book on her lap and, with the cup of tea in one hand and a pen in the other, she quietly set about sketching her slumbering model.

* * *

_I’m late!_

Usagi ran through the Tokyo streets, ignoring the looks she received from other pedestrians.

_I can’t be late! Hotaru-chan is coming over for a play date!_

Running as fast as she could, she turned the last corner before the elementary school.

Reaching the gate, she propped herself against the wall to catch her breath. Children’s voices soon drifted to her ears, taunting, teasing voices, and one voice arguing back. It was an achingly familiar voice, full of love and determination. Peeking around the corner, Usagi's heart leapt to her throat at the sight of Chibiusa on the ground clutching her knee. Hotaru was standing in front of her, her arms stretched out protectively as she stared angrily at a small group of boys that were laughing.

“You all had better be nice to her!” Hotaru shouted, challenging the boys that stood just a few yards away.

“Why should we?”

“Yeah! It’s so fun to pick on her cuz she’s so little!”

“She’s a big crybaby, too!” The boy Usagi figured to be the leader of the little gang had made that statement, and the others laughed again. They were perhaps a year older than Hotaru, and yet she stood there unwavering, defiantly protecting Chibiusa.

Usagi let out a shaky breath.

_I was afraid that something like this might happen, but it seems Hotaru-chan protects her. She’s certainly adopted Haruka’s guardian attitude._

Hotaru’s eyes narrowed as she shouted again. “You will regret your cruel actions! She’ll be a princess one day; do not dare to think that she will ever forgive this incident!” Upon hearing Hotaru’s declaration, Usagi felt her breath catch in her throat. Hotaru’s voice was different, her manner of speech too refined for a six-year-old.

“She’s gonna be a princess? Yeah, right! She’s nothin’ but a klutz and a crybaby!”

Hotaru pointed at the boys accusingly. “I will state this just once more: apologize for your disgraceful actions or you will regret them!”

“Apologize for what? We just gave her a little help down the last step, that’s all. Right, guys?” Again the boy’s words were accompanied by snickering from his friends.

The argument was quickly growing heated and so Usagi took a step forward, intending to put an end to it. To her surprise, however, she found herself unable to go any farther, helpless to do anything but watch the scene play out before her. Hotaru’s eyes narrowed even more, her loathing gaze piercing straight into the hearts of the little boys. Suddenly the boys stiffened and ceased their taunting. They drew quiet, formally apologized, and then turned around and ran swiftly away.

Confused by the sudden turn of events, Usagi looked from the boys to Hotaru and gasped. As a gust of wind blew at the backs of the retreating bullies, Hotaru’s bangs were blown aside and Usagi confirmed what she knew in her heart to be true all along.

As she stood guarding her princess, the symbol of Saturn shone proudly on Hotaru’s forehead.

Usagi smiled blissfully as she regained her composure and quickly ran up to the two girls, gathering both of them tightly in her arms.

“Mama, why are you crying?” Chibiusa asked worriedly. “Don’t cry,” she comforted as she gently wiped at Usagi’s overflowing tears with her tiny hand.

Usagi sniffled and then gave a small, proud laugh.

“It’s okay, honey. I’m okay. I’m crying because I’m happy,” she whispered, pulling back from the girls to look between them. “I am so very happy right now.”

Hotaru tilted her head to the side in curiosity, her symbol having since faded with Usagi’s touch. “Why are you so happy?” she asked.

“Oh, dear, Hotaru-chan.” Usagi slid her hand down Hotaru's arm to her hand and squeezed it gently, “I'm overjoyed because I just learned that some dear friends I thought I had lost forever have come back home, safe and sound.”

“Oh.” Both girls looked at each other and then shrugged, neither quite understanding but both happy that Usagi was not hurt. Smiling at her friend, Hotaru’s eyes suddenly grew wide with worry and she knelt down before Chibiusa.

“Chibiusa-chan, you're bleeding!” she exclaimed, reaching her hands out to the other girl’s scraped knee. She closed her eyes and a warm light gathered at her palms. Usagi and Chibiusa watched in awe as Chibiusa’s scrape slowly faded away.

“Wow, Taru-chan! That's amazing! Thank you!” Chibiusa exclaimed, giving her friend a tight hug.

“You’re welcome,” Hotaru answered, her smile a bit shaky after her exhaustive effort. “Oh, no,” she gasped, suddenly realizing what she’d done. “I'm in big trouble! Papa’s not going to like this. I’m not supposed to do that in front of anybody!”

Usagi placed a comforting hand on Hotaru’s shoulder and winked at her. “We didn’t see anything,” she said playfully. The two locked eyes for but a moment before Hotaru’s panicked expression turned into a relieved smile.

“Now then, who wants to bake some cookies?” Usagi asked with a bright smile as she took both girls by the hand, leading them home to play.

_Until I know you're ready, Haruka-san, your secrets are safe with me._

* * *

“Hotaru!” Haruka gasped, waking with a start. An unfamiliar blanket fell from her shoulders to her lap. With her heart beating wildly she glanced around her, her gaze coming to rest on Michiru asleep in the armchair nearby. Taking a deep breath, she released it in a puff and ruffled her hair in an attempt to shake away her sleepiness. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, she guessed that she’d been sleeping for nearly three hours.

 _Hotaru should be on her way home with Chibiusa and Usagi right now. Usagi would have called me if something was wrong,_ she assured herself, though she couldn't shake the bad feeling in her gut.

She stood and stretched, surprised to find that despite only sleeping for a few hours, she felt well-rested for the first time in days. With no doubts as to why she was able to sleep well, she looked back at Michiru slumbering serenely beside her. As she memorized the comforting sight of her, the book precariously balanced in Michiru’s lap caught Haruka's attention.

Carefully she lifted it and set it aside, replacing it with the blanket that had been draped over her. Michiru stirred but didn’t wake, so Haruka returned her attention to the book she’d moved.

It was a sketchbook, a well-used one from the look of it, full of images that Michiru had lovingly preserved over the years.

 _I bet that's Chibiusa,_ Haruka thought, smiling at the picture of an infant cradled in someone's arms. The image was the first in the book and it was followed by dozens of others Every picture was dated, a meticulously kept record. There was a view from what Haruka guessed to be Tokyo Tower as well as landscapes of mountains, parks, rivers, and the ocean, interspersed with portraits of friends and family. All were beautifully detailed, and Michiru's love for the subjects emanated forth from the pages.

Haruka turned another page and there she was, her image captured expertly as only an artist of Michiru’s caliber could do. Michiru had been kind enough to exclude the dark bags that Haruka could feel under her eyes, so she looked peaceful, as if the burden of her memories and worries had been whisked away for those few precious hours of sleep.

She set the book down beside an empty tea cup, wondering how long it had been since Michiru had fallen asleep. Michiru moved again and one of her hands slipped out of the blanket. Haruka knelt and took it gently in her own, brushing every callus and scar with a delicate touch of her fingertip. She turned it over to trace the lines of Michiru’s palm and, without thinking, brought Michiru's hand to her lips, intending to place a kiss to its center. She paused with Michiru's hand mere millimeters from her lips and, thinking better of it, she tucked it back under the blanket and stood with a sigh.

It was apparent that loving Michiru would require her to disclose her fears, an inevitability that only served to heighten her nerves.

Drawn to the window, she stood looking out at the park below, its carpet of brilliant purple flowers a hypnotizing sight in the cement city surrounding it. It was there eight years ago that she'd left those she cared for behind, fleeing from both love and duty.

 _And it was there six years ago that I was granted a second chance,_ she reminisced as a fond smile crept over her lips.

"Did you sleep well?" Michiru’s sleepy voice came from behind her, breaking the silence that had blanketed the room.

Haruka jumped at the sudden intrusion and turned to look at her. Michiru, seated now but still wrapped up in the blanket with hair askew, tried hard not to smile as she repeated her question.

"Did you sleep well? You seemed to really need it, so I didn't want to wake you."

"I- Yes, I did. Thank you," Haruka said, returning to the sofa. She smiled shyly. "Your presence proved to be quite therapeutic."

Michiru nodded and then stretched, the blanket falling from her shoulders as she reached her arms above her head. "I think a nap was just what I needed, too. I thought retirement was supposed to be easy, but I feel like I've been more exhausted these past couple weeks than I ever was in all those years performing." The sketchbook on the table beside her caught her eye. Remembering what she'd done, she sent Haruka a questioning glance.

"I looked through it," Haruka admitted.

“You don't mind that I sketched you?”

"Not at all. You're truly talented. The sketches are all lovely."

"Thank you.” Michiru blushed at Haruka's blunt praise. "It helps to have a beautiful model," she murmured, realizing at the sight of Haruka's red ears that she'd been heard. "What's this now?" she teased. "Have you never been called beautiful?"

"Not in a long time," Haruka answered, and Michiru detected a clear shift in her mood. "Nowadays most people call me handsome, hot, or cute. The only one that ever called me beautiful was..." she stopped, her eyes settling unfocused on her hands crossed in her lap.

"Your father?" Michiru guessed.

Haruka looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded, but she said nothing. She withdrew a crushed box of cigarettes from the pocket of her sweatshirt, pulling one from the misshapen box with ease.

Michiru observed her quietly for a moment while Haruka twirled the cigarette between her fingers.

“I don’t have an ashtray.”

“Huh?” Having been lost in her thoughts, Haruka looked up at Michiru with her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Michiru nodded toward the cigarette in her hand. “I don’t have an ashtray," she repeated.

“Oh. No, that’s… it’s all right. I didn’t intend to light it. I've nearly quit them for a second time now, believe it or not." Haruka returned the cigarette to the box and, noticing Michiru’s curiosity, tossed the pack over to her.

“It’s the brand my father used to smoke. It's an American brand he grew fond of while stationed with some U.S. troops,” Haruka explained as Michiru studied the box’s design. “When I was little, I used to love hanging out in the garage with him and my uncle, helping them work on their motorcycles. I don't think my mother ever knew, but occasionally my father would let me take a puff or two.” She smiled faintly at the memory. “It’s the only brand that I’ll smoke.”

“Smoking is a comfort for you," Michiru posed, passing the box back to Haruka who nodded as set it on the table by a small vase of purple flowers.

“I started in high school during a particularly rough time. I stopped a couple years later, mostly for Hotaru’s sake, but I started up again recently while I was writing that song. It helps me to think and to focus.” She let out a long breath. “It helps calm my nerves, too. Sometimes, like just now, the feel of a cigarette in my fingers is enough. It’s something that I don’t notice I’m doing most of the time."

"You brush your hands through your hair a lot, too," Michiru commented, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. She shyly faced away. "I find it kind of attractive, actually."

"Do you really?" Haruka teased while running a hand through her hair with exaggerated flair. The move earned the desired effect, and the two shared a laugh at her gimmick.

"I've forgotten what it's like to have people close to me," Haruka admitted wistfully. "How they pick up on all your habits and nuances, both good and bad."

Michiru didn't respond, opting instead to observe Haruka with an acute eye. The fidgeting, the sighs, the nervous laugh; it was clear to her that Haruka had something to get off her chest. Sensing that she needed a little coaxing, Michiru asked cautiously, "Haruka-san, why did you come here? Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Despite its cordial delivery, the question shattered the fragile, light-hearted atmosphere that had enveloped them.

Haruka took a deep breath and let it out in a puff, her frustration and trepidation apparent in its release. Michiru smiled and bit her lip to hold back a laugh when Haruka accompanied the sigh with the pass of a hand through her hair.

Haruka stared at the purple flowers on the table for a moment before finally looking at Michiru, her face set with a resolved expression.

"I came to apologize," she answered firmly, holding Michiru's gaze. Sensing that Michiru was about to protest, she stopped her with a raised hand. "If you don't want an apology, I'll call it an explanation, then. Michiru-san, you trusted me yesterday, so please, let me return that trust."

"You don't need to do this, Haruka-san."

"Maybe not, but," Haruka shook her head. A slight smile slipped onto her lips. “I find that I want nothing more than to share my story with you."

Michiru opened her mouth to respond, but thought better of it and simply nodded, a signal for Haruka that she was willing to listen.

"I realize that my behavior of late has been confusing, to say the least."

Again Michiru nodded but said nothing, unwilling to risk the possibility of deterring Haruka.

Haruka nervously cleared her throat and continued. "Keeping you an arm's length away, as you put it, is not something I do intentionally. At least, not anymore. It's an unconscious reaction on my part. Something that, by the time I realize what I've done, it's too late."

"Why do you do it?" Michiru asked gently.

Haruka shrugged. "I suppose that it's a consequence of spending so many years determined to keep people away."

 _She's spent years running away,_ Michiru considered, _away from home, from love, and... there's something else there._

"Why isolate yourself from the people that care about you?" Michiru asked. She watched as Haruka opened her mouth to reply, but then hesitate and quickly shut it. She looked at Michiru for a moment with an unreadable expression before quickly averting her gaze, but not quickly enough for Michiru to miss a now too familiar shadow enter Haruka's eyes.

Michiru knew she'd hit a nerve when Haruka brusquely stood and started pacing. Michiru followed her with her eyes, watching as she struggled with her thoughts. Pacing, Michiru concluded, was another of Haruka's habits that she often did when nervous or deep in thought. It was increasingly apparent that whatever it was Haruka had come to tell her, she had likely never before discussed with anyone.

 _And I pushed too far too soon,_ Michiru feared, regretting having asked the question.

Finally Haruka stopped pacing, standing near the door with her back to Michiru. Just when Michiru thought she was going to leave, Haruka turned around, the sincerity of her gaze immediately capturing Michiru’s full attention.

"Because I love them."

"What?" Michiru whispered, baffled by the unexpected answer.

Haruka took a deep, steadying breath and then spoke again, her answer rushing out in one great whoosh.

"I spent years alone doing whatever I could to keep people from getting close to me because for a long time I believed that my loving someone or being loved by them only brought them harm, or.... worse."

Finding herself momentarily speechless, Michiru watched the woman before her. The rise and fall of Haruka's shoulders as she breathed deeply in and out; her clenched fists; her mouth slightly parted; her eyes pleading with Michiru to say something.

Michiru walked over to Haruka and lightly placed a hand on her forearm, hoping to relieve her of the tension clearly visible in her posture.

“I’m willing to listen, Haruka-san," she offered, rubbing her thumb along Haruka's arm in a comforting motion. She could feel Haruka's muscles flex as she relaxed her fists. "Always. That’s what friends do."

Haruka gave a slight smile at Michiru’s words, having heard them spoken to her just hours earlier by Usagi.

 _Like peas in a pod,_ she thought fleetingly with a small shake of her head. She slowly stepped from Michiru's grip and walked over to the window. Rather than watching the park below, she cast her gaze skyward instead.

"Yesterday, when I told you about my father... what I didn't tell you was that my father and uncle weren't supposed to fly that night," she started quietly. "They were scheduled to return a few days later. But that meant they wouldn't be home for my birthday." She paused, feeling Michiru's concerned gaze boring into her back. "I had a big day planned and didn't want them to miss any of it. I begged them to come home early. I was just a kid, but I knew that if I asked, they wouldn't say no; that they would try their best to return."

Sensing Michiru's presence beside her now, Haruka turned her head to look at her, her next words resolute.

"They died because they loved me."

Michiru furrowed her brow as she concentrated on the emotions behind Haruka’s words. She reached up to brush aside the bangs hiding Haruka's eyes, her hand sliding down to cradle Haruka's cheek in a gentle caress. Studying Haruka, she recalled seeing the same pained expression the other day, and Michiru was suddenly struck with a startling revelation.

“Haruka-san, do you blame yourself for their deaths?” she asked softly.

Haruka was slow to answer. She lifted Michiru's hand from her cheek and lowered their clasped hands between them, focusing her gaze on that connection as she spoke.

"I was just an impressionable kid, and at that time I truly believed that it was my fault. That if only I hadn't asked them to come home, they wouldn't have flown in such hazardous conditions. That if it wasn't for me, they'd still be alive today."

She caught Michiru's eyes, and Michiru could see the storm of emotions in Haruka's; pain, shame, remorse.

"The burden of that guilt took its toll. I couldn’t help my mother through the grief; not when I was blaming myself for everything. My aunt and cousin were strong and helped each other to eventually move on, but without my support, my mother was unable to properly cope with her loss. I watched helplessly as her body slowly weakened from a broken heart. It's taken years for her to recover, and I should have been there for her. Instead, I isolated myself from my family. I couldn't bear to be near them, believing I was to blame for the loss of their husbands. That because of me, my cousin had to grow up without her father."

Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand, a small, confirming act of support.

"Years later, at the start of my first year of high school, my cousin and I got into an argument. It culminated with my crashing a motorcycle while she was riding as a passenger. I came out practically unscathed; she was in the hospital for nearly a year."

Haruka swallowed nervously and dropped Michiru's hand. She lifted her head, her gaze flittering from Michiru to the ceiling and finally setting on the floor by her feet. She leaned back against the window, her back to the park below.

"That was when the real fear that I'd silently been fighting for years finally took hold." Haruka looked Michiru straight in the eye, and Michiru was struck to see that the conflicting emotions from earlier had amalgamated into one: acceptance.

"I came to believe that it was a danger to love or be loved by me."

The statement settled heavily between them.

Haruka stood and stepped over to the sofa in slow strides. Unsure of what to say, Michiru quietly moved and sat down beside her. It was apparent that Haruka was uncomfortable being so candid, and so not wanting to risk saying the wrong thing and stopping her, Michiru opted instead to send Haruka a physical message of support. With her legs curled up beside her, she nestled up to Haruka and wrapped her arms about Haruka’s waist, holding her tight as she laid her head on Haruka’s shoulder. Intentional or not, Haruka responded by leaning into the touch, her head resting on Michiru’s.

"After the accident I grew even further apart from my family and friends. I certainly never intended to fall in love.” She laughed mirthlessly and wiped away a few tears. “In high school, when I realized that my feelings were reciprocated, I panicked. I distanced myself emotionally, hoping that maybe she would lose interest in me. I couldn’t bear the thought of another person getting harmed because they loved me.”

Haruka frowned, the memory of Neptune’s near fatal injury still fresh in her mind thanks to her dream the other night.

_"I left because I loved her."_

They were Haruka's words, spoken just days ago about her high school crush. For Michiru, all the pieces of the puzzle were slowly falling into place.

“Something happened to your crush, too, didn't it?” she asked considerately. Haruka was understandably vulnerable at the moment, and Michiru studied the woman beside her, hoping to simply be able to help her in some way. "Something for which you've undertaken the burden of responsibility."

With her head still on Haruka’s shoulder, Michiru felt Haruka stiffen at the question, a sign that she was likely to withdraw back into her shell. Leaving one arm about Haruka’s waist, she used her other hand to take one of Haruka’s, absently brushing her thumb over it.

“We were involved in an... accident.” Haruka spoke slowly, carefully selecting the best words to mask the true nature of the incident. “She saw the danger coming and shoved me out of the way, but she was severely injured because of that. She recovered, but I couldn’t bear the thought of her risking her life for me, or that she might one day do it again simply because she loved me.”

Haruka took another deep, steadying breath.

“I wasn’t strong enough to protect her, to prevent her from doing it again. But I was enough of a coward to leave her behind. In hindsight it was a pretty horrible decision, but at the time I truly felt it to be the best course of action. It seemed noble, even." She shrugged. "With her injured, my cousin still hospitalized, and-"

She stopped mid-sentence, and Michiru glanced up at her in time to see a dark emotion clouding her expression. Just as quickly as it appeared, however, it disappeared with a simple shake of Haruka's head.

"The guilt eventually grew to be too much to bear," she continued. "My resolve finally crumbled and I ran away, hoping that distance would keep them all safe.” She laughed then, the sound of it harsh and derisive. She hid her face in her free hand, effectively muffling her next words.

“I was such a fool.”

Michiru tightened her grip on Haruka's hand, offering herself as an unwavering pillar of support.

“Where did you go when you left?” Michiru asked, hopeful that a sign of attentiveness might be enough to encourage Haruka to continue.

Haruka lifted her head from her hand and settled her stare on the small vase of flowers before answering.

“I found a cheap dump of a place to rent on the outskirts of the city. With a couple crafty lies I was able to enroll at a no-name high school. I spent years intentionally doing whatever I could to keep people from getting close to me. I avoided making friends, something easily done with the scowl I constantly wore.

“I didn’t hold any part-time job for more than a month. At the start of my third year of high school it became apparent that my financial situation needed to change, so I met with the man I told you about, Kuroki-san, regarding the position he’d offered me. But even with him I maintained a certain distance by keeping things strictly professional.

“I excelled at pushing people away and convincing myself that it was for their own good. Never again did I want to risk seeing anyone that I cared for injured for my sake or by my hand.”

Neither spoke for a few minutes, affording Michiru an opportunity to reflect on what Haruka had shared. Suddenly hyper aware of the intimacy of their position, Michiru slowly stood and stretched as an excuse to put distance between them. She returned to the window, turning her back to Haruka for a moment. As she looked out over the park below, she placed a hand on her chest in a vain attempt to calm her heart.

"Now I understand the reasons behind the emotions I've seen in your eyes,” she finally spoke, turning back around to look at Haruka. “And why you were so shaken up yesterday morning. I was nearly hit because I was thinking about you.” She knit her brow. “It's somehow sweet, in an odd sort of way."

Haruka couldn't help but to give a small laugh. Following Michiru's example, she stood and stretched for a moment.

"That was the first time in years that I've reacted to that fear so strongly,” she admitted. Stuffing her hands in the pocket of her hoodie, she lumbered over to the window. Leaning a shoulder against the glass, she turned her body to face Michiru. “That fear is still there, residing inside me, along with the weight of guilt that I carried for so many years. I've lived with them for so long that they're a part of who I am, something that I'll never be able to change. I'll always be wondering if today will be the day fate strikes again. I'll always be blaming myself when someone I love is injured. But I'm stronger now, strong enough to not let that fear control my life any longer.”

"So what changed?” Michiru asked. “You-” She stopped as a certain smile appeared on Haruka's lips. The first time she saw Haruka smile like that it had instantly become one of Michiru's favorite expressions of Haruka's, and there was only one person that could elicit it.

"Hotaru-chan," she said definitively. "Of course."

Haruka turned her gaze out the window. She lifted a hand from her pocket and placed it flat against the the glass as she stared pensively at the park below.

“Hotaru has helped me accept that some things are worth the risk. She returned happiness to my life after I'd lived for so long without it. Because of her, I dared to live and love again. I owe her my life.”

She'd said those words gently, but they were bolstered with formidable dedication, and Michiru found herself subduing a gasp a Haruka's avowal.

 _She's not using that phrase lightly,_ Michiru realized. _She genuinely means that._

Haruka withdrew her hand from the glass and dropped it to her side. She stood up straight, her feet square with her shoulders.

“As the years passed that fear subsided. Gradually I began to mend the wounds of my past. I wrote home, made friends, and even tried my hand at relationships. Which brings us to now, when I've had the pleasure and fortune of meeting you.”

She smiled at Michiru then, who returned the smile in kind. Then Michiru watched intrigued as Haruka's expression suddenly changed from lighthearted to serious.

Haruka reached out and brushed some stray hairs from Michiru's cheek, tucking them behind her ear. She left her hand resting gently against Michiru's cheek and looked her straight in the eyes.

“I'm sorry, Michiru-san. It was never my intention to hurt you or make you believe that there could never be anything more than friendship between us. I'm ashamed that I made you fear that I could never love you.” Her expression softened, and she smiled shyly with a faint blush on her cheeks. “That couldn't be further from the truth.”

Though she suspected it was coming, Michiru's heart still skipped a beat at the confession. She took Haruka's hand from her cheek and held it in her own. Slowly she stepped toward Haruka, covering a distance of mere centimeters that suddenly felt like kilometers. She hugged her tightly, her head resting snug against Haruka's chest.

“I'm willing to accept the risks of loving you, Haruka-san,” she attested. She closed her eyes and felt Haruka reciprocate the embrace. She smiled contently, delighting in the sound of Haruka's accelerated heartbeat and knowing that she was the cause for it. “We just have to be brave together. You need to believe that our love won't bring me any harm, and I need to believe that no matter what, you'll never break my heart.”

Haruka nodded, but neither dared break their connection. Michiru sensed that this was what Haruka needed most in this initial stage of their burgeoning relationship, to be able to hold her and know beyond a shadow a doubt that she was safe, and so they stayed that way indefinitely.

Michiru eventually turned around, still in Haruka's arms, and the two stood silently watching over the world outside the window. With Haruka's arms about her waist in a lovers' embrace, Michiru finally attributed a happy memory with the park below as they watched the sun begin to set over Tokyo.

She startled when Haruka suddenly hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek, and she could feel Haruka's smile at her reaction.

“I should go,” Haruka whispered, though ambivalent, her breath warm against Michiru's skin. “While it's still light out. I've got a bit of a walk and then a train ride ahead of me. And it's almost dinnertime. I need to pick up my daughter in time to rescue her from Usagi-chan's eating influences.”

Michiru chuckled.

“Besides, we have a big day tomorrow,” Haruka pointed out as she loosened her hold on Michiru.

“Am I being tested with Hotaru-chan?” Michiru asked, reluctantly stepping from Haruka's touch. The two walked side by side to the entryway.

Haruka didn't answer and instead bent to slip on her shoes, but her sly grin said more than enough.

Michiru smacked her playfully in the shoulder. “Haruka-san, you know that I adore your daughter.”

“I do, I do,” Haruka pleaded, waving her hands defensively.

“Then what's wrong?”

Haruka slipped on her second shoe and stood upright. “Hotaru likes you, but- how should I put this? She likes the Kaioh Michiru that is her idol and her teacher.” She sighed and took hold of Michiru's hand. “Tomorrow will be a test for her, too. She'll have to share her Haruka-papa and that hasn't gone over well in the past. It's another reason why it's always been just the two of us.”

“You do remember that she's the one who invited me,” Michiru said, her words more questioning than declarative.

“Which is why you'll pass with flying colors, but you still have to take the test in order to pass it.” She squeezed Michiru's hand one last time and then slowly released it. “Now, I really should go while the sun's still up.” She bent toward Michiru, hesitated a second, and then kissed her cheek.

She turned to leave, but Michiru stopped her with a firm grip on her arm.

As Haruka turned back to face her, Michiru rocked onto her toes and, with the ease and familiarity of an old lover, wrapped her arms about Haruka's neck and caught Haruka's lips with her own.

They broke the kiss moments later, both with their lips parted and their shoulders heaving as they fought to catch their breaths. Staring wide-eyed at each other, Michiru knew that Haruka had felt it, too; the overwhelming sense that no _thing_ , no _love_ before now had ever felt so _right_.

Michiru was first to recover from the shock, her body still shaking with excitement. She slowly pulled away, gently sliding her arms from Haruka's neck.

“Please be careful on your way home. Let me know when you've made it back safely.”

Her words broke Haruka free of her surprise and she smiled warmly at Michiru.

“I will. Until tomorrow, then.”

Michiru was left staring at her door as Haruka closed it behind her. She touched her fingers to her lips, appalled and yet pleasantly amazed at what she'd just done.

_Tomorrow can't come soon enough._

* * *

“Welcome, Tenoh-san. Come on in,” Mamoru greeted, opening the apartment door wide. “Go ahead and slip off your shoes. They'll be a few minutes, I'm sure.”

“Thanks, Chiba-san. Pardon the intrusion.”

Mamoru closed the door behind her and turned to find Haruka looking at him with a curious smile. Realizing what had caught her attention, he laughed and led her into the kitchen area.

“What, this old thing?” he said, gesturing to the frilly yellow apron he wore. “Kiss the Cook” was emblazoned on his chest. “I'm making dinner tonight.”

 _Perhaps I was wrong to worry,_ she thought with a guilty smile.

“It suits you,” Haruka complimented. “Although, no offense, but I'm not inclined to acquiesce.”

He laughed out loud. “Thanks, and no offense taken. I got out early today and when I arrived home the three of them were stuffing themselves with cookies. I figured that I ought to make a proper meal for dinner.”

 _Nope, I was right after all._ She chuckled. Mamoru sent her a questioning glance, but said nothing and returned his attention to the food on the stove.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Yes, definitely, but not until I get home.”

“I understand that feeling,” he empathized with a small laugh. “The girls are in the playroom. Usako hasn't left their sides all afternoon. You might want to check on them. Seeing as they're not out here by now, I think they might have fallen asleep.”

Suddenly curious, Haruka wandered back to the playroom and stopped when she reached the doorway. Usagi was seated on the sofa, the girls napping peacefully at her sides. She had an arm wrapped around Chibiusa while she slowly combed her fingers through Hotaru's hair.

“Haruka-san,” she greeted quietly. “When did you get here?”

“Just now.” She absently reached down to pet the gray cat that twined itself around her legs, earning a small mew in thanks. Two more were curled up on the back of the sofa. The black one poked its head up to cast Haruka a disinterested glance and then went back to sleep.

Usagi smiled warmly as she returned her gaze to the children.

“I was reading them a story and they both conked out. They had an exciting day.”

“She wasn't any trouble, I hope?” Haruka asked as she stepped toward the sofa.

Usagi gently shook her head and beamed, her warm gaze piercing right into Haruka.

“No. _Never_.” She studied Haruka intensely as she approached.

“Is there something on my face?” Haruka asked, wiping her cheeks.

Usagi flushed at having been caught staring.

“No, I, um... ahem.” She cleared her throat. “I see the dark circles are gone. Did you get in a good nap?”

“Yes,” Haruka answered, smiling shyly. She bent down and picked up Hotaru, who slowly opened her eyes.

“Mm... Papa?” she questioned sleepily, staring at Haruka through hazy eyes.

“Yup.” Haruka kissed her forehead.

Hotaru mumbled something incoherent and quickly fell asleep again, her arms wrapped tight around Haruka's neck.

Usagi carefully stood from the sofa, leaving Chibiusa alone for a few minutes as she escorted the Tenohs to the door.

“We baked some cookies earlier,” she sing-songed. She passed Haruka a small goody bag. “These are for you.”

“Thanks,” Haruka accepted, and she tucked the bag safely into her pocket. While carefully balancing the sleeping Hotaru in her arms, she managed to slip her shoes back on with remarkable ease.

“You're welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like,” Mamoru invited, coming to stand by Usagi's side.

“That's kind of you, Chiba-san, but we have a big day tomorrow. It's better to bring her home now, while she can't put up a fuss about leaving.”

“A big day at the amusement park with a certain someone?” Usagi asked teasingly, giggling lightly at Haruka's curious expression. “It was all Hotaru-chan could talk about. She's incredibly excited to be going to the park with Michiru-chan.”

“Ah. That's good. I'm sorry she talked your ear off, though.” Haruka chuckled. “Thanks for having her over.”

Usagi hugged them then, her short arms somehow fitting around Haruka and Hotaru both. She pulled back a moment later and firmly gripped Haruka's hand in her own.

“You will _always_ be welcome here, Haruka-san,” she asserted, her gaze unwavering. Beside her, Mamoru nodded resolutely.

Haruka stared blankly between them for a moment. The wording of the invitation was a bit perplexing but their sentiments were certainly genuine, and so a small, grateful smile slowly curved her lips.

“Thank you.”

“Let me get the door,” Mamoru offered.

Haruka slid her hand from Usagi's and stepped outside.

“Good bye, Usagi-chan. Chiba-san. Have a good night.”

“Good night, Tenoh-san.”

“Bye-bye, Haruka-san!” Usagi called after her, stepping out the door to watch as Haruka cautiously made her way down the steps, Hotaru still fast asleep in her arms.

“And... welcome back,” she whispered with a bittersweet smile.

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 4: Alive (Part 4 - Final)

* * *

A day at the amusement park required sensibility. For Michiru, that meant wearing comfortable jeans, sneakers, a light sweater, and a scrunchie to keep her hair under control. It hung over her shoulder in a low ponytail in a youthful style she hadn't sported in years, and she'd laughed when she saw her reflection in the mirror that morning.

Now she stood waiting by the entrance with her arms crossed, silently watching droves of people file into the amusement park. She tried distracting herself from her nerves by brushing imaginary dirt from her jeans, but it wasn't enough to keep her from tapping her foot and sighing.

“Michiru-neesan!” Reacting to the unexpected address, Michiru turned to find Hotaru waving at her excitedly while Haruka stood vigil at her side. Returning the gesture, Michiru was caught off-guard when the normally bashful Hotaru ran up and hugged her tightly about the waist.

“Thank you for helping me play the violin the other night! I really wanted to come to the park today.”

“You’re welcome,” Michiru replied, gently patting Hotaru's back. “Good morning, Haruka-san,” she greeted.

“Good morning. You weren't waiting too long, I hope.”

“Not at all.”

“Sorry,” Haruka apologized with a small bow of her head. “I should have offered to pick you up."

Michiru smiled shyly, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

“I didn't mind the train ride. It gave me time to think about things.”

“You look great today,” Haruka complimented casually. “Wait. That didn't come out right.”

 _So she's nervous, too,_ Michiru noted to some relief.

“Don't misunderstand,” Haruka quickly explained. “You look great all the time, believe me, but today you look… relaxed. It suits you well.”

“I see,” Michiru said, enjoying a small laugh at Haruka's expense. She returned her attention to Hotaru, who was looking between the two adults with great interest. Michiru offered the young girl her hand and a warm smile. “Let’s go buy our tickets, Hotaru-chan.”

“Yeah!” Hotaru exclaimed, grabbing not only Michiru’s hand but one of Haruka’s as well. The two exchanged surprised glances that were short lived. Swinging their hands excitedly, Hotaru eagerly led the way into the amusement park.

*~*~*~*~*

“C'mon, Michiru-neesan! Let's go ride it again!” Hotaru cheered a few hours later as she tugged on Michiru's sleeve. She succeeded in dragging Michiru a few steps before a large hand came to rest on her head, immediately ceasing her efforts.

“We've been on it three times now, Hime-chan. That's enough for now.”

“Aww,” Hotaru shot Haruka her finest pouting face, but to her dismay Haruka did not bend.

“Haruka-papa is tired.” Exhausted from chasing Hotaru around the park, she sat down on a nearby bench with a heavy sigh. She reached over to grab Hotaru and with one last grunted effort she gathered her into her lap.

“Are you always so energetic?” Michiru asked Hotaru as she sat down beside them.

Hotaru coolly shrugged.

 _Just like her Haruka-papa,_ Michiru observed and shook her head with an amused grin.

Haruka laughed at her daughter's familiar reaction. “I think she's showing off today. Still, I don’t know how she can store so much energy in such a small body.”

“She can’t.” Michiru poked Hotaru in the stomach, earning a giggle out of her. “All of that energy is pent up inside you, trying to escape. That's why you run around so much.”

To Hotaru's surprise she suddenly yawned, her body taking full advantage of the much needed moment of rest.

“That's also the reason why you're suddenly so tired,” Michiru continued, taking Hotaru's small hands in her own. “It's hard work for your body to regulate such an important process.” Michiru chuckled as Hotaru looked at her wide-eyed with wonder.

Looking over Hotaru's shoulder, Haruka caught Michiru's eye and winked. Grinning devilishly, she suddenly tickled Hotaru who in turn yelped and started squirming, squealing with laughter as she tried to escape her Haruka-papa's clutches.

“Michiru-neesan, help me!” Hotaru cried, her words broken up by her laughs. She managed to slip from Haruka's lap before Haruka stood and effortlessly lifted her high into the air over her head, eliciting a happy shriek from Hotaru.

Michiru couldn’t help but to smile at the scene.

“No fair, Papa!” Hotaru yelled. “You said you were tired! That was a sneaky attack!”

“And you trying to enlist Michiru-san's help was playing fair? You tried to gang up on me,” Haruka countered, spinning Hotaru back and forth.

Michiru laughed as Hotaru looked down at her, her eyes silently begging for help once again.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Hotaru-chan, but I can't help you. I can't reach you all the way up there.” To prove her point, Michiru stood and reached her arms over her head in a lackluster attempt, stopping her hands level with Haruka's elbows.

“Too bad, Hime-chan,” Haruka boasted. “Looks like you're stuck up there.”

“Papa put me down!” Hotaru cried, beaming happily despite her pleas.

“Okay, okay, I will.”

“Hold on a second, Haruka-san,” Michiru directed, placing a hand on Haruka's shoulder to stop her. She smiled conspiratorially. “You're going to give in just like that?”

“You make a good point, Michiru-san...”

“Haruka-papa!” Hotaru screeched, and the two women laughed at the panicked expression on her face.

“Ah, for some reason I just can't say no to that face.” Haruka admitted, and so she set Hotaru safely back on the ground. They laughed again as Hotaru quickly ran out of reach and stuck her tongue out at them.

“What do you say we grab a bite to eat?” Haruka suggested. “The best way to recharge our batteries is with food.”

“That’s a splendid idea,” Michiru agreed.

“Yay, food!”

“There she goes again.” Haruka sighed, shaking her head in disbelief as she watched Hotaru scamper off ahead of them.

“I find her excitement contagious. Come on,” Michiru invited, leading Haruka by the hand as they followed after Hotaru. “Today it’s my turn to buy lunch.”

Haruka nodded in acceptance. She wasn’t about to argue over who buys lunch; especially not when their fingers laced together so naturally.

“Hotaru-chan certainly is a wonderful child,” Michiru remarked.

Haruka beamed. “She really is a good kid, isn't she? I often find myself thinking that I don't deserve to have her.”

Michiru knit her brows in a disapproving scowl.

“You’re a great parent, Haruka-san. Anybody would know that simply by spending time with Hotaru-chan.”

Haruka didn't say anything in reply, but Michiru did feel a gentle squeeze on her hand. They looked ahead to find Hotaru had stopped beside a fountain, entranced by the sunlight glinting off the coins in its water.

“I need to make a wish!” she declared, looking up at Haruka with an urgent expression.

Haruka quirked a brow questioningly, but nonetheless complied to her daughter's unspoken demands. She released Michiru's hand to search her pockets for some coins.

“Make one for each of us, too, all right ?” she instructed, dropping what she found into Hotaru's outstretched hands.

“Thanks, Haruka-papa!” she exclaimed, returning her attention to the fountain.

“So tell me something,” Michiru started inquisitively. They walked a few meters away to give Hotaru a little privacy, watching attentively as she closed her eyes and wished upon the first coin. “How did you come to be 'Haruka-papa'?”

Haruka sighed and crossed her arms. She stared blankly ahead, and Michiru could tell by the look in her eyes that she was reflecting on her memories.

When she spoke she did so calmly as she carefully selected her words.

“As I told you yesterday, back then I was an emotional mess. . I was young, foolish, irritable, and perpetually anxious. I'd grown so angry at myself and my life that I felt compelled to do something- anything. I often felt that my running talent was all that I had going for me, so...”

“So you ran,” Michiru posed when Haruka was slow to continue.

“And so I ran,” Haruka repeated quietly.“Constantly. Morning, afternoon, evening, it didn't matter.” She uncrossed her arms and stuffed her hands in her pockets with a puff. “I left early one morning, before the sun was even rising.”

_I couldn't not return to that spot. Not when I was the only one that had seen that light._

“I don't know how long I'd been running before I heard it. A tiny whimper, barely audible even in the quiet of the morning. I looked around and there she was.”

She smiled lovingly as she watched Hotaru ceremoniously toss a coin into the water.

“The instant I held her in my hands I knew that my life had changed forever. She was a small, shining light in my darkness.”

“Hence her name,” Michiru presumed.

Haruka flashed her an odd grin before she turned her gaze back to Hotaru. Her eyes set in sorrowful resolution.

_Fate granted me a chance for redemption. Yet there are some things for which I have not been forgiven. Things for which even I cannot forgive myself._

“No one ever came forward to claim her?” Michiru asked, breaking Haruka from her thoughts.

She shook her head. “No one.”

“I can't fathom how anyone could abandon such a beautiful baby girl,” Michiru mused, watching worriedly as Hotaru leaned a little too far over the fountain's edge.

“Hotaru-chan!” she called out, startling the girl. Hotaru looked back at her in shock. “Be careful, okay? Don't lean so far over the water.”

Hotaru's face lit up and she slowly smiled wide. She briefly nodded and then turned back to the fountain with the last coin grasped tightly to her heart.

“What is it?” Michiru asked, noticing that Haruka was studying her with a curious expression. “Oh. Did I overstep?”

Haruka smiled. She slipped her hand from her pocket and wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist.

“Not at all,” she reassured her.

“So how did you adopt her?” Michiru asked, picking up where they'd left off. “You were still in high school and certainly in no position to financially support an infant.”

“Kuroki-san is Hotaru's godfather,” Haruka explained wistfully. “As you said, I was too young and my situation was too unstable, so on paper he was her legal guardian. But I was the one caring for her every day. ”

They watched as Hotaru opened her eyes and tossed the last coin into the fountain. Satisfied with its landing, she spun around and headed back toward them with a happy smile.

“To be honest, I'm not too fond of children,” Haruka confessed. “Before that day, I would never have imagined myself raising a child. It was a terribly awkward and frustrating ordeal at first, but over time I got the hang of it.

“When I turned twenty, I was finally in a stable enough situation to meet the requirements to adopt her, so Kuroki-san helped me hire a lawyer. I was hesitant, still believing that I bore some sort of curse; terrified, even, about what might come to be. But I was determined to be stronger, to face my fears head on. I had vowed that I would do everything I could to protect her. So, I submitted the paperwork, the court approved it, and then just like that I officially became Haruka-papa and she was finally Tenoh Hotaru.”

“That's me!” Hotaru cheered upon hearing her name. She wrapped her arms around Haruka in a tight hug.

“It sure is,” Haruka concurred with an affectionate smile. She slipped her arm from Michiru's waist. “All finished making wishes?” she asked, kissing Hotaru's cheek as she picked her up and settled her on her hip.

“Yup.”

“What did you wish for?”

“If I tell you it won't come true!” Hotaru berated her. She glanced at Michiru with a look that screamed, “Can you believe she just asked me that?”

“Well, first things first: Hotaru, you need to apologize to Michiru-san for worrying her.”

Hotaru shyly hid her face against Haruka's neck. “I'm sorry, Michiru-neesan.”

Michiru gently patted her back. “It's okay. What were you doing though?”

Hotaru lifted her head to face her, unafraid now that she knew Michiru wasn't upset with her.

“I just kinda thought that if I got the coin all the way to the middle of the fountain then there's no way my wish wouldn't come true,” she said, her words escaping her in an excited rush.

Haruka chuckled. “Well then I hope that wish was about lunch, because I'm definitely ready to eat now.” She caught Michiru's eye and grinned cheekily. “Feel free to eat all you want, Hime-chan. Michiru-san said she's buying.”

* * *

Ami sat waiting for her mother in the hospital’s garden with half a dozen newspapers spread out on the picnic table before her. Unsurprisingly, the front page story on every one was a summary of the coma cases. By the press' numbers, there were still twenty people currently in comas. Sixteen people had recovered from the mysterious affliction and, sadly, five people had passed away as a direct result of it.

Ami scrawled a few notes onto a well-used notepad. By her estimates, there were currently forty to fifty 'Level 1' youma. However, their numbers seemed to be maintained at an alarming rate of efficiency that suggested their population was steadily increasing. Thankfully, the majority of them were weak enough that they could easily be defeated. Even an ordinary person without powers such as the senshis’ could probably defeat them, so long as that person had the stomach to do such a thing.

Ami frowned, stopping her pencil momentarily. A handful of those 'Level 1' youma were strong enough to be categorized alongside an estimated eight 'Level 2' youma, another number that had potential to be increasing. The enemy population’s growth was disturbing, to say the least.

Her frown deepened.

_Growth like that can only be possible with an organism that is established through a method akin to mass germination._

Finally, a much desired lead. She scratched the word 'germination' in large characters at the top of the notepad and then circled it. Satisfied with the reminder, she returned her attention to the newspapers.

The press didn’t know what Ami knew. And they couldn’t know, because that knowledge was privilege only to the Sailor Senshi.

Witnesses backed rumors of youma, and the Senshi had not denied their existence. What the Senshi did not share, however, was the little information they knew about what the youma were after and how their evil practices were enacted. They didn’t want the citizens to panic any more than they were. For now, they asked the newspapers to continue printing the same warnings they had been since the start. Be alert. Avoid being out at night; if you must, do not go alone. If attacked, run. If you can't run, fight.

What disturbed Ami most, however, was what had happened to her yesterday.

Racing home on a rare but welcome dinner break, she had chanced upon a Level 1 attacking a neighborhood cat. Yet, it wasn’t the nature of the attack that disturbed her. Rather, it was the time. The sun had just started to set. That youma had been attacking while it was still light outside.

Looking over her notes, she underlined the word sunset.

_Was that simply a phenomenon, or something more?_

After a moment of thought, she wrote under it, 'adaptation'.

One paper after another, she scanned the articles before her for any mention of daytime attacks but saw nothing. Then, in a small, often overlooked publication, she saw what she was dreading. There had been another incident. Though the validity of the sighting was unconfirmed, if true, it would have occurred forty minutes earlier than Ami's encounter.

Seeing her mother approaching, Ami quickly folded the papers and shuddered. She grabbed her phone and sent the others a quick message.

_[Enemy may be changing its methods. Be on alert for possible daytime attacks.]_

* * *

Michiru read Ami's message with a glower, sighing as she set her phone down beside her on the picnic bench a bit forcefully.

_Please don't let that be true._

“Is something wrong, Michiru-nee?” Michiru quirked a brow as she looked at the girl seated beside her. Hotaru had again changed the way she addressed her, growing ever more familiar.

“Michiru-nee?” Hotaru repeated with her head tilted to the side and a small pout on her lips, displaying the innocent curiosity that only a child could show. They both sat with their backs to the table looking out in the direction Haruka had gone to throw out their trash. Hotaru was swinging her legs, her toes hovering several inches above the ground.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Michiru finally answered, sending Hotaru a convincing smile. “I’m having a wonderful time today. Are you having fun, Hotaru-chan?”

“Yes!” Hotaru answered, beaming happily up at her. Michiru poked the young girl’s nose and Hotaru giggled merrily. They sat together quietly observing the other park patrons for a few minutes when a familiar tune registered in Michiru's mind.

“How long have you been humming that song?”

Hotaru’s legs stopped swinging. “I started when Haruka-papa left. It’s my favorite!” She smiled sheepishly at Michiru, another mannerism Michiru was certain the young girl had picked up from Haruka.

“So I hear,” Michiru stated, playfully tapping Hotaru on the nose again. Her action sent Hotaru into another fit of giggles, finally ceasing when she flopped over and rested her head in Michiru’s lap. Feeling Hotaru's gaze was on her, Michiru looked down at her and gasped.

“Hotaru-chan, are you okay?” she asked, gently brushing Hotaru's cheek with the backs of her fingers. “You look as though you might cry.”

Hotaru nodded and then wiped at her eyes in a show of bravado, another characteristic that was so reminiscent of Haruka.

“That song is really pretty, but sometimes when I hum it I get really sad.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Michiru looked up from Hotaru with a melancholy smile.

_And yet, you’re not the only one that it saddens._

Neither said anything for a while. Hotaru turned on to her side, her face buried in Michiru's torso. Michiru absentmindedly combed her fingers through Hotaru’s hair, her touch soothing.

“Haruka-san sure is taking a long time to throw away the trash, isn’t she?” she observed.

“Mmhmm.”

From her position, Michiru could not see Hotaru’s unfocused eyes.

It was a breezy day, and another strong gust of wind blew through the park then. As the wind brought chills down the backs of those around them, Hotaru smiled.

 _It’s warm,_ she thought, snuggling deeper into Michiru’s lap.

*~*~*~*~*

With a tray of rubbish in hand, Haruka whistled her favorite old, familiar lullaby as she took the opportunity to walk to the trashcan farthest from their table. It sat at the edge of the amusement park, a boundary of plants backed by a chain-link fence just a couple yards away. She paused for a moment to look over her shoulder and then continued on her way with a proud smile.

She was intentionally taking her time with the menial task so that Hotaru and Michiru could spend more time together, just the two of them. Glancing at her watch she determined that she had been gone for seven minutes already. Deciding it was time to return, she pushed her sleeves up to her elbows and then crumpled the trash into one large clump.

 _Tenoh shoots..._ she announced inwardly, tossing the clump of trash at the bin. It bounced off the rim and broke apart as it fell to the ground.

_… and misses. Ugh. I should have practiced basketball more._

As she bent down to pick up what had not made it in the bin, the wind blew one of the dirty napkins over the shrubbery.

_Do I really need to chase after it?_

Looking at her companions from her hidden position, Haruka saw Michiru poke Hotaru’s nose, her daughter giggling uncontrollably in reaction.

_Definitely._

With a renewed smile she pushed her way through the hedges. The napkin hadn't been blown far, as she spotted it snagged on the fence near a large bush. She lazily reached down to grab it.

“Shit!” she yelled, jerking back with alarm. She cradled her right arm in her hand, staring in disbelief at the bleeding cut she now bore above her wrist.

“What the hell?”

Something on the other side of the fence caught her eye and she froze. There, out of sight from any other patrons and park employees, was a hideous, snarling creature. It was, unmistakably, a youma. Though not as developed as the one she had fought the other night, it was definitely just as ferocious.

_I let my guard down. I should have been paying more attention._

Recovering from her shock, she sighed up at the sky bemoaning her bad luck when suddenly a troubling thought struck her.

_It’s the middle of the afternoon right now. The sun is high in the sky._

She heard it hiss and looked to see take a striking position, baring its large teeth. It was ready to fight.

_So be it._

As her eyes set in a cold glare she looked around to find that she had only the dirty napkin in her arsenal.

_Great. Looks like I’m fighting this one completely bare-handed._

A hard wind blew at her back as Haruka frowned and easily hopped the fence that separated her from her foe. The was a loud snap and then a rustling of tree leaves that drew her attention upward, and she was pleased to see that the wind had knocked down a medium sized branch. It was dangling in the limbs of the tree just behind the youma.

_If I can get around it and grab that branch, then I won’t be so empty-handed after all._

She took a long, steadying breath...

_I vowed to never again call upon those useless powers that took Hotaru's innocent life instead of saving her._

_I swore to protect Hotaru with my life. Such is the penance that I must perform._

… and lunged.

_And I'll do it as Tenoh Haruka._

*~*~*~*~*

Michiru glanced up from Hotaru’s peaceful profile and smiled. She delicately tickled Hotaru’s cheek. “Hotaru-chan, look. Your Haruka-papa has returned.”

“Hmm?” Hotaru sat up and squinted against the sun. “Ah! It’s Haruka-papa!”

Haruka was walking towards them, though she was still about fifteen yards away. Instantly, Michiru could tell that there was an erratic element to her gait. She kept looking over her shoulder, and as she got closer Michiru could see that she was sweating. When Haruka noticed them looking she waved, but then quickly dropped her arm and pulled her sleeve down.

 _That was odd,_ Michiru noted.

She watched with a trained eye as Hotaru ran up to Haruka.

“Papa, it’s about time you came back! There's still so much to see!”

Haruka knelt down to catch her, hugging her tight against her chest. She closed her eyes and sighed, her body visibly relaxing with Hotaru in her arms.

“Papa, are you okay?” Hotaru asked, wrapping her tiny arms around her.

They stayed like that for a moment before Haruka pulled away. She stood and looked down at Hotaru with a strained smile. “I'm fine, Hime-chan. I just missed you, that's all.”

Hotaru stared at her dubiously.

“You should have come back faster then. Right, Michiru-nee?” she asked, turning to look up at Michiru.

Michiru nodded. “Right.”

“Look at you two, ganging up on me again,” Haruka said with a shake of her head. She bent to pick Hotaru up over her head, but grimaced as she managed to only lift her to her waist.

“Wow, Hime-chan. I think you really packed on some kilos at lunch,” she joked and Hotaru rolled her eyes at the old line. “What do you say we check out some games?”

“Yeah!”

Turning towards Michiru, Haruka's smile faded at the sight of her disapproving scowl.

“How about that game, Papa?” Hotaru asked, patting on Haruka's arm and then pointing at a nearby stall. Haruka flinched at the touch, but thankfully Hotaru seemed to not notice.

Michiru, however, did notice, and her eyes narrowed in their focus on the arm Haruka wasn't using to hold Hotaru.

Haruka knew she was caught. She shook her head, a silent conveyance of, “Not right now.” While Hotaru was with them the day would remain about having fun, but she knew she was not off the hook. There would definitely be questions later.

“Sure, Hime-chan. Let's go check it out.” With a firm grip on Hotaru, she led the group over to the game area.

After hours of unsuccessful attempts at various games and attractions, they eventually arrived at a water pistol game.

“Oh, wow, Papa! Look!” Hotaru shouted, pointing excitedly at the prizes behind the counter. “They have the characters from my favorite show! Can we try?”

“Of course.” Haruka paid the worker and then stood behind Hotaru.

“Okay, Hime-chan. Hold it like this,” she said, covering Hotaru's hands with hers, “and when the game starts you want to aim at that target.”

“Got it.”

The game started, and though Hotaru gave it her best, it was not good enough. This was followed by two more failed attempts by Haruka, and Hotaru grew more upset with each loss.

“Try again, Papa!” Hotaru pouted, crossing her arms with a huff.

Haruka sighed and knelt before the upset girl. “We've tried three times already, Hotaru. Today's just not our day.” She shot the game vendor an unhappy glare that the middle-aged man returned with a sneer.

_That cinches it; this game is rigged._

“But, Papa!” Hotaru whined, and Haruka could tell the waterworks were kicking into high gear after a long, exciting day.

 _Oh, boy. Here we go,_ she thought, dreading the oncoming fit, when a hand came to rest gently on her shoulder.

“Why don't I give it a try?” Michiru asked with an innocent smile.

Haruka stood and gave Michiru a thankful smile but still shook her head.

“Shooting the water through the hole is the easy part. The thing is, I don’t think the guns are filled with enough water, so no matter how good a shot you have you'll never reach the fill line. It’s not worth the aggravation.”

“Still, it looks fun,” Michiru parried, and then winked at Hotaru. “Besides, Hotaru-chan really wants a prize to remember today.”

“Can you do it, Michiru-nee?” Hotaru asked, suddenly hopeful.

“Leave it to me,” Michiru said, casting Haruka a confident smile as she stepped up to the game counter.

Haruka responded with a shrug, as if to say, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Michiru passed the stall worker some money which he accepted with an arrogant smile.

The game was started, and though Michiru expertly aimed the pistol at the target the worker's smile remained smug. As the timer ticked down, however, his smile quickly disappeared as he watched the young woman at the counter fill the target not only to the fill line but over the rim. His jaw dropped open in disbelief.

Michiru stepped away from the counter and turned around with a triumphant smile. Hotaru was clapping excitedly, while the vendor’s disbelief was mirrored on Haruka’s face.

“Wow, Michiru-nee! That was awesome!”

“Thanks, Hotaru-chan. Why don’t you go pick a prize?”

The little girl ran quickly to the dumbfounded vendor. Turning to Michiru, Haruka’s face was screaming with questions, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

“See something impressive?” Michiru smirked. “You ought to shut your mouth, Haruka-san, you look like a fish.”

“How did you do that?”

“Trade secret.”

“Yeah, right.” Haruka rolled her eyes.

Hotaru returned to them with her stuffed prize in hand.

“Where to now?” Michiru asked as they made their way past a row of food vendors.

“We have to leave soon. By the time we get home it will be time for dinner.”

“Oh, wow! Michiru-neesan, look!” Hotaru shouted. She ran a little ways up ahead, pointing excitedly at a crepe stand. Michiru waved back in acknowledgment and so Hotaru ran off to the next stall.

Haruka laughed, happy and wholeheartedly, causing Michiru to look at her questioningly.

“It seems I was worried about the wrong thing,” Haruka explained. “I'm a little wary that going forth, Hotaru won't be willing to share her _Michiru-neesan_ with _me_.”

Michiru lightly laughed and took Haruka's hand.

“I wouldn't worry about that. Did you tell her anything about us?”

Haruka shook her head. “I don't have to. She's smart. She'll figure it out if she hasn't already.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Michiru asked as she returned another wave from Hotaru, who was enthusiastically pointing out the ice cream cart this time.

Haruka shrugged.

“The truth is,” she began, “those other women I told you about- the women I tried dating- even if I had come to truly love any of them, that love would never have stood a chance. The longest relationship I managed only lasted about a month. They all left after meeting Hotaru. Either the woman wasn't willing to accept Hotaru and her priority in my life, or Hotaru eventually chased the woman away.”

She guffawed despite the sobering tone of her words. Confused at first, Michiru quickly realized that she was laughing at a memory.

“She did so quite literally in one case. That’s my Hime-chan.” Haruka beamed proudly, and Michiru looked from her to Hotaru and then back to Haruka.

“ _That_ Hotaru did?” she asked incredulously, pointing at the girl in question. Hotaru was over at the cotton candy stand now, watching mesmerized as the worker spun more candy.

“She sure did.” Haruka sighed, the merriment of the memory fading. “I know you care for my daughter, Michiru-san, but there's a big difference between spending a few hours a day with a child and actually raising a child. I guess I wanted to be sure that you know exactly what you're signing up for before things grow any more serious between us.”

“I know, Haruka-san.” A loving smile curved her lips as she watched Hotaru, who was enjoying a sample of cotton candy with a grin. “I am extremely grateful that those other women were fools.”

Haruka smiled, small but genuine. “And it goes without saying, but we can't be together unless Hotaru accepts _you_ , hence the other half of your trial today.”

Perhaps sensing their stares, Hotaru turned around then and started running back to them.

“You know,” Haruka prefaced, and she instantly held Michiru’s attention once again. “I've told you before, haven't I? About how she has this uncanny ability to determine the good and bad in people.”

“Yes.”

Haruka looked Michiru straight in the eyes with an insightful smile upon her lips.

“Michiru-san, Hotaru chose to love you when she was just an infant.”

Michiru stared at Haruka for a few seconds, and as she turned to watch Hotaru approach she reflected on the alluded to moment, the serendipity of that infantile hand reaching out and clutching her hair, and she realized with an overwhelming feeling of contentment that Haruka was absolutely correct.

Haruka squeezed Michiru's hand reassuringly. “I told you yesterday, didn't I? That you would pass with flying colors.”

At a loss for words, Michiru could only smile in response.

“Papa, I want cotton candy for dinner,” Hotaru whined as she latched onto Haruka's arm.

Haruka did her best to hide her wince at the touch

“No way,” she decreed. She laughed and ruffled Hotaru's hair. “You've been spending too much time with Usagi-chan.”

“Hey, Hotaru-chan,” Michiru called gently, and Hotaru looked at her curiously. “We're right by the swings again. Why don't you go ride one last time before we go?” she proposed. “I know they're your favorite.”

Hotaru looked hopefully back to Haruka. “May I, Haruka-papa?”

“Sure. We'll sit right over there where we can watch you, okay?” she said, pointing at a bench near the ride.

“Michiru-neesan...”

“Hmm?”

“Will you hold this please?” Hotaru asked, carefully holding out her prize.

Michiru smiled warmly and took it from her. “Of course. I'll take good care of her.”

“Thank you!” Free to ride, Hotaru ran over to join the queue and the two adults were finally left alone.

Without warning Michiru grabbed Haruka’s hand and quickly lifted her sleeve. There on Haruka’s forearm was a jagged gash nearly ten centimeters long.

“You could have just asked,” Haruka said curtly, though not entirely offended.

“And if I had you would have refused to show me. I have a better understanding of you now, Haruka-san. I know you shy away from help. You were probably hoping that I'd forgotten about it.” Michiru shook her head at Haruka's guilty expression. “You've already been playing this off as nothing for a couple hours.” She lifted Haruka's arm higher for a closer inspection. “This looks bad. We should stop by the first-aid center on our way out.”

“No, I'll be fine," Haruka countered with a shake of her head. "If I stop for help then Hotaru will see that I'm hurt and she'll-" she caught herself just in time, nearly spilling another secret. "She'll worry too much," she covered, her stunted statement earning a curious look from Michiru. "I've already washed it and the bleeding has stopped. It'll probably scar, though, huh?” she wondered, smiling weakly. It was a lame attempt to deflect attention from her slip up.

“What happened when you were tossing the trash?”

Haruka was slow to answer, and so Michiru let out a disappointed sigh.

“It couldn't hurt to give that another cleaning. Go wait on the bench," she instructed, gently passing Haruka the stuffed prize. “I'll be right there.”

She ran to the restroom and returned to Haruka a few minutes later armed with some damp towels and a little soap. Together with a bottle of water, the items would sufficiently substitute as an emergency wound treatment kit. She sat down with a huff and grabbed Haruka's arm a bit forcefully, causing Haruka to hiss in pain.

“You're upset.”

“Yes, I am," Michiru admitted icily. She set to work cleaning the wound while Haruka sat silently with her head bowed in childlike shame.

“I don't like that you're putting up a front with me," she continued. "I understand that you’re accustomed to living a solitary lifestyle, even despite the years that you’ve had Hotaru-chan, but you're not alone anymore. I realize that this--,” she waved her hand between them, “-- is new and will take some time to adapt to, but when you’re injured I’d really like to know. So please tell me what happened.”

Haruka looked her in the eyes for a brief moment before sighing and dropping her gaze. She squeezed the stuffed prize that she cradled in her other arm as she spoke.

“One of the napkins blew away. I scraped my arm on the fence trying to get it.”

Michiru paused in her ministrations and looked up at Haruka. The story was pure fabrication, and the scowl she sent Haruka told her companion she knew as much.

“If that were true then I would tell you to please be more careful in your eco-friendly escapades,” Michiru scolded. She folded a clean napkin and set it over the wound. “But we both know that's not what happened. So what is it?"

The conversation reached a stalemate. Neither spoke as Michiru studied Haruka for any tells or reaction. Haruka seemed determined to look everywhere but at Michiru, a tight set to her jaw.

A passer-by's phone chimed a familiar message notification sound, causing Michiru to remember the text she'd received from Ami. She looked down at the arm she still held, focusing on the makeshift bandage that hid an ugly scratch, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Her voice wavered as she asked, "What were you protecting us from, Haruka-san?"

A moment passed before Haruka took a deep breath, her shoulders rising with the effort, and then slowly let it out. She looked at Michiru then, and from the hard look in Haruka's eyes Michiru knew she'd guessed correctly.

“It was one of them.” Haruka spoke resolutely, her words chilling. “One of those creatures that they've been talking about in the news.”

And just like that, Michiru felt as if her whole world might fall out from under her.

_Ami was right. They're attacking in the daytime. But why didn't I sense it?_

“A napkin blew away and snagged on one of the park boundary fences. When I bent to pick it up that _thing_ attacked me. It had been living in the bushes, I guess." She took another deep breath and let it out in a long exhale. She caught Michiru's eyes again and smiled gently. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to frighten you. I'm sorry."

“It's fine, Haruka-san. But it is rather unnerving that you encountered one of those things.” Fishing her handkerchief from her pocket, she wrapped it around Haruka's arm and tied it off. “Are you really okay? Is this the only place you're hurt?”

“Yes.”

Keeping her head bowed Michiru closed her eyes, trying again to sense any abnormalities, but felt nothing. “Where is it now? Did you tell park security?”

Michiru felt Haruka grow tense at the question and glanced up at her. She was staring down at the bandage with an unreadable expression.

Finished with dressing the wound, Michiru took Haruka's hand and wove their fingers together. The touch was enough to comfort Haruka, who finally replied.

"It, um-” She cleared her throat with a small cough. “It ran off. I doubt it will attempt another attack anytime soon. I don't think it was expecting to meet with resistance.”

“You fought with it?” Michiru interjected, failing to mask her surprise.

“It didn't leave me with any choice but to defend myself,” Haruka answered, her voice rising with her emotions.

Michiru felt some small measure of relief wash over her. _It was probably just a Level 1 then. That's why I can't detect anything now. That's why I didn't sense any danger earlier._

“That thing attacked me, a full-grown adult,” Haruka continued, her gruff tone catching Michiru by surprise. “I found myself wondering, what if a child had wandered away from her parents and encountered that thing?”

Her eyes searched for Hotaru, spotting her as she was climbing into one of the swings.

“I swore that I would do anything to protect her. That promise gave me all the strength I needed to stand my ground against that _thing_.”

Michiru was silent. The ride started, and they watched absently as its passengers were lifted high into the air.

_If Haruka had known who I am, would she have come to me for help instead of fighting that youma? Would she have trusted me to protect them?_

Mistaking Michiru's silence for newfound apprehension, Haruka turned to her with a concerned expression. "Please don't think any different of me because of this. I realize that this can't be what you expected of me. You fell for a mild-mannered pianist, not a monster-fighting vigilante.”

Despite Haruka's serious tone, Michiru couldn't help but to laugh at the coincidence of her words.

 _If she only knew,_ she thought. She glanced at Haruka, who in turn looked at her in utter confusion.

"Oh, Haruka-san, no." Not caring who might see them, Michiru leaned over and kissed her. They broke apart a moment later and Michiru pulled Haruka into a tight embrace.

“I would never think any different of you for loving and protecting your daughter,” Michiru asserted. “But please remember that as much as you don't want to see the people that love you hurt for your sake, we don't want to see you hurt for ours.”

She relaxed her hold when she felt Haruka return the hug, her head resting lightly against Michiru's. She felt Haruka's breath on her ear as she whispered, “Thank you.”

*~*~*~*~*

Hotaru was flying high. Literally, the ride had lifted her three stories above the ground, swinging her around with a sensational ferocity. She loved the feel of the wind on her face and through her hair, so reminiscent of her Haruka-papa’s touch. She loved feeling the air rushing under her feet as they dangled high in the air. And when she got off the ride, she loved the sensation of not being able to keep her balance, as if being rocked gently by the ocean.

Yet Hotaru was flying high quite figuratively as well, and not only because she was happy to be on her favorite ride for the fourth time that day. With every rotation she made sure to spot her Haruka-papa and Michiru-nee on the park bench below. As she glanced down at them the last time around, her smile grew wider when she saw her Michiru-nee lean in and kiss her Haruka-papa.

One of her wishes had definitely come true.

* * *

“Where were you yesterday?” Setsuna asked as Michiru took a seat across from her. They had chosen to meet at that fateful café that was quickly becoming one of Michiru’s favorite places.

“Out,” Michiru answered with a coy smile.

Setsuna rolled her eyes. “Obviously. I returned from the Door yesterday afternoon to find your frenzied message saying that you couldn't believe what you'd done and to call you back, so I tried calling back and you didn't answer.”

“I was with someone. I didn't see that you had called until late last night.”

“I see. Was it Tenoh-san that had you so distracted?” Setsuna teased.

“Yes." Michiru laughed, taking the teasing in stride. “And Hotaru-chan. We spent the day at the amusement park.”

"Oh? How was it?" Setsuna asked, taking a drink of her coffee. It was hot and freshly brewed, and her shoulders dropped as she felt some of her tension slip away.

"It was wonderful," Michiru answered, but her uncertain smile didn't match her words.

Setsuna frowned at the sudden appearance of a wrinkle on Michiru's brow. "Something happened."

Michiru nodded slightly, confirming Setsuna's suspicion. She blew on her tea to cool it as she took time to organize her thoughts. After a moment of pondering, she leaned over the table and motioned for Setsuna to do the same.

"There was a youma at the park yesterday," she whispered. "It attacked Haruka-san."

"What?" Setsuna hissed. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine aside from a gash on her arm. I was able to convince her to let Ami-chan examine it, so she's going to the hospital today. I thought that maybe Ami-chan could learn something from studying a conscious victim.” She shrugged, an unspoken, "Who knows?"

Setsuna nodded her agreement. "It's worth a shot. I'm glad she's okay, though. And the youma?"

“Still alive somewhere. I don't know where.”

“You didn't kill it?”

Michiru shook her head. “I wasn't there when she was attacked. She was on her own, near the boundary of the park. It ran away when she fought back.”

“She fought with it?” Setsuna gasped, her voice rising in disbelief.

Michiru laughed lightly. “That was my reaction. In hindsight, though, it's not too surprising. Mako-chan has mentioned on more than one occasion that Haruka-san's a strong sparring partner. And--” she smiled softly, “--she would do anything to protect Hotaru-chan. But I'm certain she'd rather not have to do that ever again."

"We'll just have to do our best to make sure that she doesn't have to."

"Agreed," Michiru laconically replied, and she raised her teacup in a symbolic toast before taking a sip.

Setsuna returned the lighthearted gesture in kind. "So you never sensed anything?”

“No,” Michiru replied with another shake of her head. “Not at the time the fight would have occurred, and not when she told me about it. I think it was probably just a Level 1. Just to be safe, I returned to the park late last night and looked around, but I didn't see anything. Hopefully she shocked it enough that it will avoid the amusement park for good.”

She sighed and stared blankly at the tea cup in her hand, absently running her thumb along its edge.

"She was worried that I'd be afraid of her because of her willingness to fight that youma, yet she was merely defending herself.” She frowned slightly. “What would she think of me if she knew I was out every night actively hunting those things?"

Setsuna leaned back in her seat and took a sip of her drink.

“It's not as if you're doing so for pleasure. You do realize that it's kind of your job, right?” she joked, earning a small laugh from Michiru. She offered Michiru a reassuring smile as she patted her hand. “Don't worry. When the time comes, I'm sure she'll understand. But Michiru, I think it's still much too soon to even be thinking about telling her.”

"I know, and I agree," Michiru started. "But I can't deny that there's a part of me that wants to tell her so that she knows she can trust me to protect her and Hotaru-chan, that she doesn't have to put herself in danger."

“Michiru-chan! Setsuna-san!” a familiar voice called out to them from across the café. They both turned to see Usagi waving at them.

Setsuna smiled and motioned for her to come join them. “Good morning, Your Ma-- er, Usagi-chan.”

Michiru fought back a laugh at Setsuna's near slip-up and the tsk-tsk that it earned from Usagi. “Good morning, Usagi-chan. Where's Chibiusa-chan?" she asked after a quick glance around the cafe.

“Is your husband actually home today?” Setsuna asked, not bothering to mask her disapproval of the future king's necessary work hours.

“Yep!" Usagi beamed. She set her pastries on the table and sat down. "Those two are having a 'Daddy Daughter Day'. I left the house to give them some alone time and decided to stop in here to get a few pastries. What luck, running into you two! So tell me,” she started eagerly, stealing a bite of her first pastry, “what were you chatting about so secretively just now?”

Setsuna stole a furtive glance at Michiru, who in turn gave a surreptitious shake of her head.

“Oh, nothing exciting. Michiru was just telling me about her date yesterday,” Setsuna teased. “She went to the amusement park with the Tenohs.”

“What?! ” Usagi squealed excitedly. “Hotaru-chan was awful excited the other night. That's great!”

“It was great,” Michiru affirmed with a bashful smile.

“Wait- there's something different about you,” Usagi stated, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Now that you mention it," Setsuna tagged on, and she mirrored Usagi's suspicious stare. “Where's the rebuttal? The insistence that it wasn't a _date_ date, just an outing among friends?”

Michiru felt herself blushing under their scrutiny, and she knew that she'd given herself away.

Usagi gasped, her eyes suddenly wide with joy. “Oh my gosh! That wasn't just any old date; you two are totally together now, aren't you?” she asked, unable to control her curiosity.

Overwhelmed by Usagi's exuberance, Michiru simply smiled and nodded, her cheeks still bright red.

“I’m so happy for you!” Usagi exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

"So that's what your frantic message was about," Setsuna surmised.

"Yes. I called you after I confessed to her. I wanted a rational opinion, someone to tell me to stop worrying and to not overthink things." She stopped and sighed, unsure of how to continue. The other two watched as a whirlwind of emotions passed over her features as she considered what to say. Finally, she cradled her tea cup in her hands and stared blankly out the window as she spoke.

“I never told either of you, but ever since I realized how I felt about Haruka-san-- no, since even before that point-- I've been under a constant barrage of memories and reminders. And not just from eight years ago, but from the distant past, as well. It's as if my heart won't let me forget about _her_ and the connection that we share.”

Setsuna scowled, her happy mood gone in an instant. Usagi stared into her coffee, uncharacteristically reserved.

“Early last week, right before Haruka-san and I started working together again, I had _that_ dream.”

Michiru paused and looked at the other two, who nodded. They knew what dream she was talking about; the very dream that had plagued Michiru’s sleep for years. Looking between the two of them, she spoke quietly.

“I asked her name, and this time when she answered I finally heard her voice. It was next to nothing, just one, small syllable. But I’d be lying if I said my heart wasn’t beating furiously when I awoke, despite the very frustrating fact that there are millions of people with that vowel somewhere in their name.”

“Michiru,” Setsuna whispered, not believing that after all these years something had finally changed.

"I wanted to move slowly with Haruka-san so that I could be sure to fall in love with her for who she is. I knew if I moved too quickly after having that dream it would feel like I was using Haruka-san as a replacement for _her_ , like I had done with all the others, and I wanted to make sure that wasn't the case.” A sad, guilty smile settled on her lips. "Haruka's been battling her own ghosts for such a long time; it's not fair that she's had to compete with mine, too."

"Stop being so melodramatic," Setsuna scolded.

"And now?" Usagi gently coaxed, hoping to keep Michiru talking. She took a bite of her second pastry and then reached for her drink.

“Now, hmm...” she delayed, smiling fondly as she dwelled on the pleasant memory of the day before. “Now, I can say with the utmost certainty that I love Haruka-san," she admitted, looking between the two of them. “I love her because of how happy I am when I'm with her. I love her because of how much she loves her daughter. I love her because of who she is and, perhaps more importantly in this case, who she _isn't_.”

Usagi choked on her drink then, spilling some of it onto her blouse.

"Are you okay?" Setsuna stood in alert as she passed her a napkin.

"I'm fine," Usagi coughed out, waving Setsuna down. "I'm fine, really. My drink just tried to go down the wrong pipe!"

“Perhaps you should slow down while eating and drinking,” Michiru suggested with a playful motherly tone, earning a laugh from Usagi.

“I thought I was the mother here.” She hastily patted at her blouse with the napkin. “But I'm happy for you, Michiru-chan. Congratulations,” she said, keeping her head bowed to hide a secretive smile.

"You've officially moved on?" Setsuna asked, returning to their conversation. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Usagi look up and glance anxiously from her to Michiru.

"Yes. I love Tenoh Haruka, and no amount of memories will change how I feel."

“I’m glad,” Setsuna said, smiling at the look of genuine happiness on Michiru’s face. “At first, I thought that maybe you had fallen in love with an illusion of what could have been. After all, you said yourself that she was another person that reminded you of _her_. And her daughter's name is Hotaru, of all things. But now,” Setsuna looked from Michiru to the strangely quiet Usagi, who seemed to be mulling over something . Realizing that she'd been momentarily distracted, she gave a small shake of her head and looked back to Michiru before she continued. “Now, there’s no mistaking it. I can tell that what you are feeling is real, and not an illusion of love. You’ve finally moved on and I am truly happy for you.”

"What will you do when Uranus returns?" Usagi asked unexpectedly, never one to shy away from referring to the absent senshi by name. She'd asked it quietly, but given the subject of her question she might as well have shouted it across the cafe, as the other two women now looked at her dumbfounded.

"I see you're still naively assuming she will return," Setsuna finally grumbled with a shake of her head, her dislike of Uranus ever apparent in her tone.

Usagi was unfazed by it. "What will you do when it isn't just your memories anymore, but a real person standing in front of you? Could you forgive her?”

Uncertain of how to answer, Michiru took a moment to study Usagi, who looked back at her with nothing but concerned curiosity. Usagi's limitless compassion defined her, so Michiru knew the question wasn't asked in ill will or meant to antagonize her. Rather, the future queen was the only one among them, herself included, that never gave up hope for Uranus' eventual return. Her concern for the relationship of two of her beloved senshi was only natural.

“It sounds to me like your memories are your heart's way of telling you that it's time to forgive her,” Usagi continued casually, as if she hadn't just dropped a bombshell into their conversation. She finished off her third and final pastry with a grin.

Michiru stared out the window for a moment, her pensive expression looking back at her from in the glass.

 _Could I finally forgive her?_ she wondered, her ambivalence generating a nauseating sensation in her gut.

"I don't know if I could forgive her," Michiru answered hesitantly, tucking some loose hair behind her ear. She knew it wasn't the answer that Setsuna wanted to hear, and the glower that Setsuna now wore supported that fact. She looked at Usagi as she explained, "I don't think I would know until the moment I saw her standing before me."

She watched a smile tug at the corners of Usagi's lips, but then Usagi quickly hid it behind a sip of her drink.

“Given her past attendance records, that's a situation that isn't likely to happen, so I say enough talk of the past,” Setsuna griped. “Let's focus on the future. I, for one, want to hear more about this date with the Tenohs.”

“Ooh, yeah! I do, too!” Usagi chimed in, overly excited once again, seemingly satisfied with Michiru's answer.

Michiru shook her head free of any further thoughts of Uranus. She looked between the other two with a happy smile, grateful to have them there with her and eager to discuss her new love.

“Where do I start?”

* * *

It was two in the morning on Monday, and the majority of Tokyoites were sleeping comfortably in their homes. It was exceptionally dark that night. A storm had settled in not too long ago, and heavy storm clouds blocked any light the moon was reflecting. An occasional bolt of lightning would streak across the sky, but Haruka still slept peacefully.

After the amusement park on Saturday, she had dropped Michiru off at home and the two had simply parted ways with a brief kiss, a lingering touch of hands, and a promise to see each other on Monday. And so Haruka slept soundly. After seeing Ami in the morning, she had spent the rest of the day Sunday trying to calm Hotaru, who was still running on the excitement of the day before.

As her bedroom door slowly opened, Haruka stirred in her sleep but did not wake. Footsteps made their way to the end of her bed, but still her eyes remained closed. As lightning flashed and thunder echoed throughout the room, however, Haruka opened her eyes, closed them, and then quickly opened them again. She sat up quickly, gasping in surprise.

Hotaru- no, _Saturn_ , stood at the foot of her bed as if in a trance. Her eyes were glowing white, adding to the ominous aura of the situation. As the little girl spoke, Haruka felt the air grow cold.

_“This land is bound for hate and despair. Act swiftly, else all will need to be reborn.”_

Haruka leapt from her bed and knelt down before her, grasping the little girl’s shoulders. “What do you mean take action? What more can be done than to fight and defeat the youma?”

_“Return. Return, and peace shall follow the death of the traitor.”_

Haruka’s eyes grew wide. “Death?” she repeated. “Who's death? What traitor?”

The room darkened again as her daughter, free of Saturn, collapsed into Haruka’s strong arms. Hotaru remained sleeping, ignorant about what had just occurred. Haruka sighed as she stood to carry Hotaru back to her room.

_How do I tell **them** about Saturn’s warning?_

* * *

Michiru smiled as the scenery rolled by. It was only concrete buildings, other cars, and the trees of the park, but she was still happy none-the-less. Haruka sat beside her, controlling the car with ease. They looked at each other and shared a warm smile, but neither said a word. They didn’t need to; both were happy simply being together. As they waited at a stoplight, however, two young students walked by and a question came to Michiru’s mind.

“Does Hotaru-chan enjoy school?” she asked.

“She loves it. Especially since Chibiusa-chan is in her class.”

“That’s good,” Michiru stated, sighing in relief. “Usagi-chan was worried about Chibiusa-chan being picked on, but I hear Hotaru-chan stands up for her.”

“That she does,” Haruka confirmed with a proud smile. “They adore each other. And Hime-chan always enjoys the time she spends at Usagi-chan’s.”

“Something funny?” Michiru asked, seeing Haruka’s shoulders shake in laughter.

“On the walk to school this morning Hime-chan was telling me an amusing tale about Chibiusa-chan’s cats talking. How do kids think of these things? Is something wrong?” Haruka asked, Michiru’s sour expression not going unnoticed.

“Oh; it’s nothing,” Michiru said with a smile, recovering from her surprise. “Children have quite the imaginations these days, don’t they?”

“That they do,” agreed Haruka. “And here we are.” She pulled up along the curb, the gate to the elementary school just a couple yards away. She got out and quickly made her way to Michiru's side. “And there’s Usagi-chan,” Haruka said, pointing as she opened Michiru's door.

As Michiru stepped out of the car she followed the line of Haruka’s outstretched finger to find Usagi running up to them excitedly. “Good afternoon, Usagi-chan.”

“Good afternoon, Michiru-chan, Haruka-san,” Usagi greeted with a smile. “Your car is unmistakable.”

“Thank you,” Haruka said, patting the sports car lovingly. “I bought it as a retirement gift.”

All three chuckled at the comment when the ending chime sounded and children soon filed out of the school excitedly. They didn’t wait long before two familiar heads were spotted bobbing in the swarm, their owners holding hands and giggling.

“Best friends,” Michiru observed.

“Yes.”

“Ah! It’s Michiru-nee!” Hotaru shouted, seeing the familiar figure standing next to Haruka. She ran quickly and threw her arms around Michiru.

“Good afternoon, Hotaru-chan,” Michiru said with a melodic laugh, returning the hug.

“Hey, Hime-chan; how ‘bout a hug for poor old Haruka-papa?”

“Hello, Papa!” Hotaru greeted as she ran to Haruka, who lifted her high into the air with an oomph, albeit a bit shakily. A bandage still adorned her arm.

Michiru giggled at their antics and then turned to the others. “Good afternoon, Chibiusa-chan,” she said, greeting the young girl at Usagi’s feet. “Did you have fun in school today?”

“Lots!” The young girl answered, smiling broadly.

“Any trouble?” Usagi asked, kneeling down to look at her daughter eye to eye.

“No, Mommy. Not after last time.”

“Last time?” Michiru asked.

“Friday afternoon,” Haruka said, joining the conversation. “From what I hear, Hime-chan sent a group of older kids running with their tails between their legs.” With a proud smile, she held out her hand for a high-five from her daughter.

“Is that really true?” asked Michiru, looking down at Hotaru with a disbelieving look.

“I don’t know; I don’t remember,” Hotaru admitted with a slight pout.

“You don’t remember?”

“I think she just got so caught up in the rush of the moment that she can’t believe she really did something like that,” Usagi offered. “It definitely happened, though. I saw the whole thing.”

“Yeah, Taru-chan was awesome!” Chibiusa agreed.

“I see. That reminds me,” Michiru said, returning her focus to Usagi. “Usagi-chan, could I speak with you for a moment?”

Haruka, noticing Michiru’s tone, knew that the line was her cue to leave. “C’mon, Hime-chan; let’s go wait in the car.”

“Okay, Papa. Bye-bye, Chibiusa-chan! Goodbye, Usagi-san!”

“Bye, Taru-chan!”

Sure that Haruka was out of hearing distance, Michiru recaptured the waving Usagi’s attention. “Usagi-chan, it seems Hotaru-chan has been telling Haruka-san stories about your cats talking.”

Usagi’s eyes grew wide. “That’s not possible! You know they don't talk in front of other people. I even asked them not to speak in front of Chibiusa, too. Not until she's a bit older.”

“But it is true, Mama.” Both women looked down at the quiet child at their feet, realizing that she’d heard everything. “When we were playing on Friday, I fell and hit my head and Diana yelled my name. I heard her.”

“Well, this is a problem,” Usagi said, though Michiru sensed in the woman’s voice that she didn’t believe it to be as big a problem as she said. In fact, Usagi had an unusual smile on her face. “I’ll let you talk to Hotaru-chan. She seems to absolutely love you.”

“Okay,” Michiru answered, blushing. “I’ll try.”

“So, where are you three headed?” Usagi asked curiously. Seeing Michiru’s strange look, she clarified the question. “Hotaru-chan prefers to walk to school, so if you’re in the car you were either late on your way to pick her up or you all are planning to go somewhere.”

“The ocean,” Michiru answered as a gentle breeze blew. “Hotaru-chan has never seen a sunset on the beach.

* * *

“Look around you. We are the chosen five.”

The youma’s voice was low and gravelly. The others did as it said and looked around at one another, sizing up the very creatures that were both their competitors and their allies. They were all what the senshi would call Level 2 beasts, some of them having been around for much longer than others.

The same youma spoke again. “Among us are such individuals as Sanjuu, who killed all of our nijuu brethren for pure entertainment. And Hachi, who takes pleasure in branding his victims. And I…” The others present looked from the two that were mentioned to the speaker, who gave an evil, toothy grin. “I am Shi. It would do you well to remember my name.”

“Shi!” A youma called out, its animalistic voice betraying its power in the group. “Shi, if our positions here are based on when we reached our current levels, then shouldn’t Juukyuu be here?”

Shi, a more advanced youma, shook its head at the other’s ignorance. “Juukyuu was killed by the enemy over a week ago. The same fate was met by three others of advanced levels.”

“Shi.” This time it was a higher voice, crisp and clear.

“Speak, Juuni.”

“As others grow stronger, will they be added to our ranks?”

“No. Only those present here will ever be what the humans might call generals. Even as others reach Level 2, they will not be able to summon individuals of lower rank.”

“Shi.” This voice was deep, smooth, and calm; a voice that did not fear the main speaker of the group. Shi turned with a challenging stare.

“Sanjuu.”

“Where is the human master?”

“The master will not be joining us so soon. However, I was told to deliver a message: Keep up the good work, and kill all senshi on sight.”

“Shi-Shi!” Shi turned to the new speaker, its annoyance at the name clearly expressed. The speaker remained unfazed, however. “Shi-Shi, I desire to kill. I don't need to gather more energy. I'm strong enough.”

“Do whatever you like,” Shi answered coolly, turning to leave. “I could not care less.”

“But, the human master said-”

Shi paused, but didn't turn around to respond. “The human master isn't here, is he?”

It disappeared then, its words accepted by the other with a sinister laugh.

* * *

“I’m not quite sure I understand, Setsuna-san,” Minako said, looking up at the woman before her. They were gathered in Rei’s new apartment, the meeting doubling as a late house warming party.

“Essentially, we’re putting our faith in a mystery force,” Rei clarified beside Minako. “The vision I saw was of the future we face if the enemy wins.”

“So what Setsuna-san saw…”

“Was the constantly evolving future,” the older woman explained.

“Setsuna-san, in the past your visions were just as dismal as Rei-chan’s correct?” Ami had posed the question, and all eyes turned to her on the couch between Makoto and Michiru.

“Yes.”

“But now you’ve caught a glimpse of what you believe to be Crystal Tokyo?” “Yes.” Michiru cleared her throat, catching the others’ attention. “This ray of hope appeared just a few days ago and has been growing stronger since. Something has been done to make the arrival of Crystal Tokyo possible. Something has changed.”

“But what?” Makoto asked.

“That’s what we need to figure out,” Minako answered. “The real question is how do we do that?”

Ami nodded in agreement. “The only way to do that is to solve the question of what was preventing Crystal Tokyo from arriving this whole time. That is something which we may never solve.”

Rei’s brow furrowed for a moment before she spoke. “Ami-chan, do you think that it might have something to do with the young man from the other night?”

“That’s very possible.”

Minako stood and addressed the group yet again. “For now, we’ll do what we can to win our battles.”

“About that,” Makoto started. “I’ve been studying their fight patterns. They’ve changed, both in the way they fight and the abilities of their members.”

“I agree, Mako-chan,” Ami said with an encouraging smile. “They’ve adapted. They don’t strike as often. And they’ve grown stronger, making it so that we must fight them in numbers to have an advantage. Because of this their method of attacking elsewhere while we try to defeat one is even more beneficial to them.”

“That’s true,” Makoto agreed. “But also, their ranks have been refined. They’ve opted for fewer but stronger members, as opposed to a couple strong individuals among who knows how many weaker ones.”

Rei frowned and spoke gravely. “Don’t forget that in the past, we’ve seen those strong members summon hordes of weaker ones. They may be weak, but in numbers that large they’re just as dangerous.”

“So we’re outnumbered,” Minako said with a shrug. “It makes no difference. Until we figure out the answers we seek, we’ll defeat these youma one by one if need be. That’s our duty.”

All of the others saw the defiant look on Minako’s face and mimicked it. Usagi, who had been strangely quiet the whole time, sat comfortably in a chair with a small smile on her face. Seeing the young woman’s smile, Setsuna frowned. The future queen knew something, and when the opportune time came, she would be sure to make her talk.

* * *

“Michiru-nee!” two voices cheered in unison.

“Hello, Hotaru-chan, Chibiusa-chan. Are you having fun?” Michiru smiled down at the two girls that greeted her at the door. It was a play date at Haruka’s on a Tuesday afternoon. Haruka had met with Ishikawa that day, so their usual music session had been cancelled. Still, with nothing else to do, Michiru had decided to visit late in the afternoon, hoping to spend time with both Haruka and Hotaru. Chibiusa’s presence was a serendipitous bonus.

“Where is Haruka-san?” Michiru asked, bending down to meet the children at eyelevel. She could hear the television in the background, and the girls before her were eager to return to their show.

“Papa’s on the couch,” Hotaru answered, pointing to the other room. “She’s been staring at a piece of paper for a long time.”

“I see,” Michiru said with a wink, assuring Hotaru that she would address the problem. “Go back to your show. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

As the two girls bounded back to the television, Michiru slipped off her shoes with a sigh. “I’m going to use your kitchen,” she called out but, as expected, she did not receive a response. With a shake of her head she opened the refrigerator to find that it was surprisingly well stocked. Setting to work, she emerged from the kitchen a short while later with a plate of finger sandwiches in hand.

“Eat up, girls,” she said, setting the plate on the table by the couch. “I’m sure you must be hungry.”

“Wow! Thanks, Michiru-nee!” Hotaru said, wide-eyed at the sight and smell of the delicious food before her. With a small hand she reached out to grab a sandwich and bit into it eagerly. “This is really good! It’s a lot better than Haruka-papa’s food.”

“Is that so?”

“Taru-chan is right, Michiru-nee. This is super yummy!” Chibiusa smiled up at Michiru, and soon the two children had returned their focus to the toys scattered about, their television show having since ended.

With a warm smile Michiru turned off the television and then sat down beside Haruka. Taking the silent woman’s hand in hers, Michiru was able to see that the gash from the other day was healing nicely, though there was bound to be a scar. She traced a lone finger beside it, yet still Haruka did not react to the touch.

“Haruka-san,” Michiru said, bringing a hand up to hide her amused smile.

Slowly Haruka’s eyes regained focus, and as she turned her head she jumped slightly. “Michiru-san! When did you get here?” she asked, blushing.

“Ten minutes ago.”

Haruka’s eyes narrowed as the answer registered. “Hime-chan, why didn’t you tell me Michiru-san was here?”

“I _did_ , Haruka-papa,” Hotaru answered from the floor beside Chibiusa, who giggled at Hotaru’s indignant tone.

Haruka didn’t respond, and Michiru could tell she was embarrassed at having been caught daydreaming.

“So, what is that?” she asked, pointing at the paper in Haruka’s hand. “I hear you’ve been staring at it for a long time.”

“Oh. It’s nothing, really,” Haruka answered, setting the paper down on the table. “It’s just a list of promotional activities Ishikawa-san would like me to consider. You know, ways that I can earn money while I work on my album.”

Michiru looked at Haruka suspiciously. “If that’s all that paper is, you shouldn’t be as distraught as you are.”

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” Haruka asked, tightening her grip on Michiru’s hand with a smile. Michiru returned the gesture as she rested her head on Haruka’s shoulder, their bodies touching. Hotaru and Chibiusa giggled endlessly in their play, oblivious to the two adults on the sofa just a few feet away.

“What’s really troubling you?”

“I overheard something in the office today. And, being the caring person that I am, I’m worried now with no idea of what I could do to help.”

“Maybe I can,” Michiru offered, sitting up to look Haruka in the eyes. “If it’s something you heard in the office and it’s not about one of us, then it must be about Minako-chan.”

“Yes,” Haruka answered with a sigh. “It seems she hasn’t been performing well lately. They can’t get good takes at any of her recording sessions, among other things. She’s faltering. She’s not proving herself to be the promising young starlet they hired. She’s scheduled to have a concert in a week, one that they’ve already sold tickets for, but at this rate they may have to cancel it.”

Michiru nodded her head sadly in agreement. “That isn’t good. I more than anybody know what performing without the proper spirit can do to your career. However, I may know a solution,” she said, taking her cell phone from her pocket and dialing.

“Who are you calling?”

“Rei-chan. Just as you helped me, if something is wrong with Minako-chan, Hino Rei is the solution.” Michiru gave a wink and then stood and left the room as Rei answered.

As Michiru disappeared around the corner, the plate of food on the table caught Haruka’s eye. _Michiru-san must have made this,_ she thought as she grabbed one of the small sandwiches from the plate and set about devouring it in much the same fashion as her daughter had.

“This is good,” she mumbled with her mouth full a moment later.

“Yes, it is!”

“Super yummy!”

Haruka glanced up from the plate to see two pairs of big, brilliant eyes peeking at her over the edge of the coffee table.

“It’s a lot better than Haruka-papa’s, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Definitely,” Hotaru answered with an air of authority and Haruka chuckled. “I want Michiru-nee to come make food again. She’s even better than Fumi-nee!”

“That can be arranged,” Michiru said as she returned to her seat beside Haruka, who had nearly choked on her food at the implication behind the words. “Who’s Fumi?” Michiru asked as she took a sandwich from the plate.

“My cousin. Which reminds me…” Haruka sifted through the mail on the table, retrieving a small postcard. “She’s a photographer. She has an exhibition on Friday, here in Tokyo. Would you care to join us that evening? I’m sure you’ll find some of the subjects familiar.”

“I’d love to,” Michiru replied with an honest smile. As she watched Haruka reach for another sandwich, a different postcard caught her attention, and without thinking she slipped it from the pile of mail.

“Do you always read other people’s mail?” Haruka asked teasingly.

Michiru shrugged. “Only what catches my eye. This is a lovely landscape.”

“It’s from Italy. It seems Kuroki-san just returned last week from a year-long vacation there.” Haruka sighed playfully. “It must be nice to be retired.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before sharing a laugh.

“He found the letter I sent with my change of address and in return mailed me one of the postcards he’d brought home.”

“You should call him,” Michiru advised, noticing the phone number Kuroki had provided. “He is Hotaru-chan’s godfather, after all.”

The mention of Hotaru guided their attention to the two girls playing happily. They were coloring now, and each was helping the other to decide which colors to use, the crayons piled between them. Anyone that happened upon them together could easily see that they were best of friends.

“If-” Michiru began, and then she suddenly paused.

“If?” Haruka repeated, turning to face her. The other woman’s cheeks had grown considerably redder.

Michiru couldn’t meet Haruka’s gaze as she spoke. “If he’s that important to you, then I’d like to meet him sometime.”

Haruka stared blankly at Michiru for a moment before a knowing smile broke on her lips. “Perhaps I’ll give him a call then,” she resigned, drawing Michiru closer with an arm around her shoulders. Michiru finally faced her then, and the two shared a kiss before the sudden quiet in the room caught their attention. Breaking apart, they turned to find Hotaru and Chibiusa smiling up at them.

“Y-yes?” Haruka asked. Michiru gave a light laugh at her flustered state.

“Here, Papa,” Hotaru said, holding a paper towards Haruka. “We drew you a picture.”

Haruka stared at the picture, unsure of what to make of it. It was primarily a mess of pink and purple with a large black shape in the corner, beside which was a person with blonde hair.

“Hime-chan, is that me?” Haruka asked, pointing to the figure.

“Yup!”

“You’re playing the piano,” Chibiusa added.

Haruka stared at the two quizzically. “You know girls, last time I checked the sky was blue, not pink and purple. And why am I playing the piano outside?”

“You just don’t _get it_ , Papa,” Hotaru said disappointedly, turning to start on a new picture. Chibiusa shook her head in agreement as she reached for a new crayon.

“What’s there not to get?” Haruka asked, but she received no reply. Turning to Michiru, her bewildered stare earned a laugh from her partner. “I think I need to ask you to give her art lessons as well,” she stated with a sigh.

“Maybe it’s a sunset,” Michiru suggested, pointing to a few spots on the paper. “Those could possibly be stars beginning to show.”

“Oh! I drew those, Michiru-nee. They’re snowflakes,” Chibiusa clarified with a giggle, though not looking away from her current picture.

It was Michiru’s turn to send the two girls a dubious look.

Haruka shrugged. “Hey, at least you got an answer,” she reasoned. Deciding it best not to inquire about it any further, she set the picture aside and reclaimed Michiru’s hand. As the two quietly conversed, Hotaru and Chibiusa continued to color merrily amidst fits of giggles.

* * *

 


	17. Transition: Art of Life

* * *

It was nearing evening when Rei stepped through the doors of the unfamiliar building. As she studied the directory, she found the room number she needed and continued down the hallway. It had not been easy to get the number, but this was something that needed to be done in secret, so asking Minako was not an option. The secretary at the agency had been reluctant to give her the information but Rei had finally convinced the woman when she mentioned her connections.

Rei sighed as she turned a corner. Michiru had called her yesterday to mention that Minako had been having a, simply put, rough time lately. The phone call hadn’t been unwelcome, but it had definitely been confusing.

_Why would Michiru call me? What can I possibly do? Michiru's the one with experience in the musical entertainment industry. Isn’t she clearly the better choice to help Minako?_

Pausing in front of the door she needed, Rei took a moment to calm her nerves before she entered the recording booth. Staying in the shadows along the back wall, she could see Minako on the other side of the glass standing behind a complex microphone. To Rei’s right was a woman that fit Michiru's description of Minako’s agent, as well as two studio technicians.

“Okay, Aino-san,” one of the technicians said, sighing as he hung his head in his hands. “Let’s try from the refrain through to the end one more time.” Rei saw Minako nod in understanding, but as the music started she did not look up from the stand before her.

Minako’s behavior as of late had confused Rei. Admittedly they hadn’t seen much of each other since Rei started working for her father, but when they were able to meet up Minako would act strangely. She would be completely different from her usual self, like she had been the other day. When Minako was complaining about her love life, Rei had frozen when Minako’s hand came to rest on hers on the booth cushion. She had passed it off as one of Minako’s quirks, but the more she thought about it the more it confused her. And now Rei was watching her sing, but it was not the true, Minako that Rei knew.

Michiru had been right; something _was_ wrong.

“Excuse me, do you know Aino-san?” Rei turned to find the woman standing beside her with a worrisome look on her face. “I’m Mitsumoto, Aino-san’s agent…”

“Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. Hi-...” Rei hesitated a moment before she shook the woman’s offered hand. “I’m Rei, Mina-chan’s friend. Best friend, I’m constantly told. We're friends with Kaioh Michiru; she's the one that suggested that I come here today.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” The woman's defenses visibly lowered after Rei's introduction. “You're the young woman that Aino-san so often mentions.”

Rei felt a blush tint her cheeks. “Is it true that Mina-chan's been having trouble lately?”

“Yes, sadly. I can't stress how important the successful completion of this album will be for her career. Unfortunately, we can’t get any good takes from her on any of her songs. ” Mitsumoto sat down and offered Rei the chair next to her, though they were still hidden in the shadows. “Aino-san has a great voice and talent, but…” She let the sentence trail off as she thought for a moment before continuing. “All of her songs are happy songs about love, be it falling in love or already being in love. But when she sings them, her voice lacks the necessary emotions. She hits all the right notes, but she just isn’t making that connection with the listeners’ hearts.”

Rei frowned and stared at Minako through the glass. She was singing, her lips moving, but she remained still with only an occasional hint of a smile reaching her lips.

“Mitsumoto-san, I’m not entirely sure that I understand,” Rei admitted.

An uneasy smile made its way to Mitsumoto’s lips. “As an idol, Aino-san is a young girl singing about being happy in love. When she sings right now, though, she sounds as though she’s heartbroken.”

“Oh.” Rei’s eyes widened a bit as she quickly returned her focus to Minako. Minako looked up then, and though Rei was sure she couldn’t be seen, it felt as though Minako’s eyes had locked onto hers. Minako continued on through the end of the song, doing so without ever looking down again.

As the last note faded, the man Rei assumed to be a producer stood up with a small smile. “Aino-san, that was pretty good at the end there. Let’s take a break and then try again.” He left the room and his assistant scurried after him, leaving Rei and Mitsumoto to wait for Minako. When she stepped through the door with a frown on her face, Rei felt compelled to leave the shadows.

“Mina-chan.”

Minako froze and stared at Rei for a moment. As realization set in, she quickly closed the distance between them, hugging Rei tightly.

“Rei-chan! I can’t believe you’re here! Wait, what are you doing here? Whatever, I’m so happy to see you!”

“Calm down, Mina,” Rei pleaded, embarrassed by her friend’s excitement. Looking at the large smile on Minako’s face, however, Rei couldn’t help but to smile back.

“But I hardly ever get to see you anymore because you’re so busy with work and the shrine and... well, other matters. When you show up unexpectedly like this, how can I not be happy?”

Minako’s smile faded a bit when she spoke, and an unexpected thought quickly rose to the front of Rei’s mind.

_Come back; I love that smile._

Shaking the thought away, Rei spoke assertively. “I heard you’ve been having trouble lately, and I know you love this line of work, so I came to check up on you. Apparently the rumor was true and you've been struggling.”

“I see,” Minako mumbled, turning away. “So you didn’t come just to say hi to me.”

“Initially, no,” Rei admitted. “But, now that I’m here, I’d like to stay and watch. And since you miss me so much perhaps you’d like to join me for dinner afterwards.”

“Yes!” Minako answered excitedly, hugging Rei again. “I’ll do my best so that you won’t have to wait long.”

Rei nodded back and smiled encouragingly, happy to see that Minako's smile had returned.

The technicians returned then and Minako was soon behind the microphone again. As she began to sing, Mitsumoto raised a brow in interest as the technicians shared a relieved look. Minako’s transformation was immediately apparent, her voice again full of the emotions of young love.

Mitsumoto turned to glance at Rei, who stood quietly in the corner observing Minako, her arms crossed but fingers tapping to the song. It did not escape her that Minako had begun to change the minute Rei had stepped into the studio, even though her presence should have been unknown to the idol.

_Or was it?_

The exchange Mitsumoto had witnessed between the two was peculiar, and the more she thought about it, the clearer the answers became. The girl in the corner of the room was Minako’s muse, the source of her emotions. Rei was the person for whom Minako sang.

 _But does she know it?_ Mitsumoto wondered. _Does anyone else know it, for that matter?_

A knowing smile broke on Mitsumoto’s lips as she walked up to Rei. She did not hesitate. After all, it seemed that her client's successful performance was dependent upon this young woman.

“Rei-san?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. You are the reason Aino-san has recovered. And, if I may be so forward-" she paused to adjust her glasses, as if the movement would help to buffer Rei from the impact of what she was about to say, "-I think only you could have done what you did just now.”

Rei looked at the woman beside her, realization slowly settling on her features. “I know,” she whispered, turning back to face Minako with a soft smile. “I’m beginning to understand.”

* * *

"Did I imagine it?" Haruka wondered aloud.

Neon lights blinked on and off as car horns blared and music pounded from the streets below. Standing atop a small six-story building, she had a modest view of this area of the city. She’d been out on a run, hoping that the fresh air would help to clear her thoughts, but she hadn't been running for long when she’d picked up on a youma’s aura. The sensation had stopped her dead in her tracks.

"No," she said, shaking her head as she continued her one-sided conversation. "That's a sensation I'll never forget, no matter how hard I try."

What was unusual, however, was the lack of any Sailor Senshi nearby. As out of practice as she was, if she had been able to detect this youma then she had no doubts that the senshi would be able to, too. She had hoped they would arrive so she wouldn’t have to break her promise to Michiru, but so far there were no signs of their presence.

She shook her head and released a disapproving sigh.

_It's selfish of me to have run from destiny and yet expect each of them not to have done the same._

She had tracked the youma on a habitual impulse. She had no plan on what to do after she confronted it, but she'd decided to do something- had felt _compelled_ to do something- nonetheless. Unfortunately, she’d lost track of it nearby. Instinctively, she'd climbed a fire escape to stand atop a building for a better view, while at the same time making herself a more difficult target.

"So if I didn't imagine it, then where did it go?" she asked herself as she continued her watch of the streets. Minutes passed as she watched the people below. Men and women from all walks of life streamed by, oblivious to the danger that lurked nearby, but there was no sign of the youma.

 _If you can't find a predator then look for its prey_ , she thought, and shifted her focus from the overall scene to specific individuals.

There was a woman walking alone about a block away, but Haruka figured the three large dogs the woman was walking would be enough to deter a youma. There was a group of high school students across the street, but walking together in such a large group made them a poor choice of target as well.

 _Him, maybe?_ she guessed, watching a drunkard stumbling outside a noodle shop. As she turned to make her way down to the street, however, he was swiftly ushered back inside by another man. The two office ladies that easily sidestepped the men without missing a beat in their conversation were moving too quickly for anyone, human or youma, to track easily.

A couple blocks down the road a young man stepped around the corner, heading in Haruka's direction at a leisurely pace. She could see headphones over his ears and the glow of a cell phone in his hands. Not once did he glance up or look over his shoulder, not once did he ever suspect he was being observed. Haruka watched vigilantly as he neared the building on which she stood. Then, as he passed by on the street beneath her, she caught a glimpse of something in the shadows across the street.

A youma was following the man, ready to attack.

_If I can, I need to lure it away from that kid. It doesn't seem all that strong. I just need to distract it until the senshi arrive._

She raced down the fire escape and ran after the man. She faltered for a moment as she drew closer, the youma's aura having grown stronger with every step of her approach.

_That thing is stronger than I thought it was. I need to back off. I don't stand a chance against it._

She hesitated, watching the man continue on his way. There was an almost imperceptible shift in the shadows behind him. The youma was still there, and it hadn't yet noticed Haruka.

Determining the man’s destination to be the metro station at the corner, she hid behind a nearby building and watched as he began his descent down the station steps. As expected, a few seconds later the youma emerged from hiding.

She desperately searched the area for any sign of the senshi, but found none.

Before the youma could make its way down the stairs Haruka tackled it, her unexpected attack knocking it completely out of the man’s sight. The man continued on his way, completely ignorant of the fact that he could have very well lost his life this night.

“What am I doing?” Haruka yelped, looking in disbelief at the youma squirming beneath her. “What am I doing, what am I doing, what am I doing...” she repeated in a panic, releasing her grip on the youma. "I promised Michiru-san that I wouldn't put myself in danger. I need to run, I need-"

The youma wrestled itself free and slowly stood up. It loomed menacingly over her, the light of a nearby streetlamp glinting off its protruding fangs. As Haruka looked up into its snarling face, she was alarmed to sense it growing stronger still.

_Just how strong is this thing?_

The youma emitted a high, staccato screech, one that Haruka did not hesitate to classify as an ominous laugh.

“Oh, shit. This isn't good.”

It had just chosen a new target.

* * *

“I may have spoken too soon when I said they were attacking less frequently,” Jupiter grumbled as she stared down at another pile of ashes. She was panting and out of breath, just like Mercury beside her and Neptune not too far away. “There have been an awful lot of those mid-sized bastards running around tonight.”

“Experience suggests that there is a stronger one out there somewhere using these ones as a distraction,” Mercury reasoned as she studied something on her visor.

"Can you find it?"

"I'm searching now."

“Neptune, what’s so interesting?” Jupiter called out to Neptune, who stood focusing on something beyond the horizon.

“Neptune?” Jupiter repeated when an answer was not forthcoming.

“Something's happening!” Neptune yelled, and she started off across the city at top speed.

“Neptune!” Jupiter cried as she ran after her. Mercury was fast on Jupiter's heels as she searched her sensor reports for any further information.

“She's right, there's a Level 2 youma ahead!” Mercury called out. “And it- it seems to be actively engaged in a fight with someone!”

“Who could it possibly be fighting?” Jupiter shouted back, not missing a step as she followed after Neptune. “We're the only ones out here tonight.”

*~*~*~*~*

Rei looked up from her dinner plate with a start. She glanced from Minako to the window, her eyes narrowing in focus.

“Rei-chan, is something wrong?"

“We need to go,” Rei stated urgently, standing from her seat. “Hopefully the others have already sensed it.” Needing to leave in a hurry, she set some money on the table to cover the bill.

“What is it, Rei-chan?” Minako followed Rei’s example as she quickly gathered her items. She faltered in her step as they neared the door. “Rei, that's-!”

“A strong negative energy, undoubtedly belonging to a youma,” Rei stated as she held the door for Minako who hurried out behind her. “And by the way that its energy is flowing I can tell it’s fighting someone, but...”

“Oh my gods. I can't sense who it's fighting with!” Minako exclaimed as she pulled her phone from her bag. "I'm calling Usagi-chan for this one."

“Tell her-" Rei faltered uncharacteristically. "Tell her there’s an ordinary human fighting a Level 2 youma,” she anxiously stated through gritted teeth. She shook her head in worried disbelief as she searched for a secluded place where they could transform.

* * *

Despite Haruka's best efforts, the youma had quickly gained the upper hand. She was exhausted, and it was apparent to her by the smug look on the youma's face that It knew if the fight went on any longer It would win. There was no room for mistakes, as she suspected that a win for the youma wouldn't mean a loss, but death.

 _What was I thinking, taking this thing on?_ she wondered as she landed another mildly effective blow. It caused the youma to stop, though just for a moment.

 _You were thinking that there was no one else there that could help. That a man's life depended on it,_ she argued with herself.

_That may be true, but..._

"...this thing is too damn strong!" she grunted, blocking a quick strike and then knocking the youma off balance with a kick.

"Then give up."

Haruka did her best to hide her surprise at the youma's haunting voice, but she knew she'd given herself away when It started a new flurry of lightning quick punches.

 _This thing can talk?_ she wondered, dodging one punch and then swiftly blocking the next. It's smart, too. The follow up strike to her midsection came much too quickly and landed painfully.

_This one is in an entirely different league from those other two I fought._

As she stood facing the youma with her hands readied in tight fists, she mentally assessed her physical state. She’d already received a devastating blow to her eye, causing it to swell immediately. The burning pain in her torso was a sure sign that some of her ribs were bruised, if not broken. And she was certain that It had managed to scratch her with some manner of claw on that last strike, as she could feel blood trickling down her side. It seemed to be a shallow wound, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. And though her sprained ankle seemed to be the least of her worries, it slowed her movement enough that her chances of making a run for it now were uncomfortably slim.

Successful or not, her next attack would be her last.

The youma howled as It charged at her again. She shifted her feet to counter Its charge, but in that instant, her mistake was made. As she moved to dodge her ankle gave out, and the youma grabbed her, pinning her arms against her side. The pressure on her injured ribs was unbearable, and it took everything she had not to cry out in pain.

_Where are the senshi?_

It was a fleeting thought as the youma threw her to the ground. It stepped on her wrist, pinning her arm beneath Its foot. It eagerly eyed her trapped hand as she struggled to break free.

Haruka desperately urged her body to move, pleading for the strength to do something, _anything_ -

Laughing wickedly, the youma stomped on her hand with full force, grinding it into the pavement beneath Its foot.

Haruka screamed in agony, the sounds of her bones breaking validating the pain that surged through her arm and straight to her core.

The youma shifted Its weight onto her chest, forcing the air from her lungs as It bent close to her face.

"This was fun," It teased with the equivalent of a fang-filled grin, Its voice grating in her ears. "But now it ends."

"Neptune," Haruka gasped wistfully as her vision began to fade. _Where are you?_

_“Deep Submerge!”_

Though it had been years since she’d last heard them, Haruka managed a smile as she recognized those two wonderful words. She knew in her gut that what she'd heard was not a death bed hallucination. Filled with a new resolve, she forced her eyes to open again.

_Where?_

She spotted a group of people about ninety meters away. They were too far away to tell who each person was, but Haruka knew instinctively that they were the Sailor Senshi. Instead of focusing on the people, however, she shifted her attention to the glowing orb that stood between her and the senshi and was rapidly approaching.

 _What was she thinking? She'll never land a hit on this thing from that distance,_ Haruka realized in mild fear as she watched the incoming attack. The youma had seen it, too, and as Haruka expected It had released its grip on her in order to dodge the incoming attack.

She had just seconds to act. She grit her teeth against all the pain and grabbed the youma with her good hand, pulling It back down. With a grunt she wrapped her legs around one of the youma's, further strengthening her hold on It. As It tried to escape, she braced herself for the impact of Neptune's attack.

 _I'm sorry, Michiru,_ she thought, _I put myself in danger again._ And then at the last instant, as she gauged the strength of the approaching attack, she thought: _this is gonna hurt._

Time seemed to slow as the attack struck them with a brilliant flash of light.

 _Had there always been a flash with that attack?_ Haruka tried to recall memories from their fights years ago as she felt herself rolled along the ground by the force of the attack. She'd lost her hold on the youma early on, but that was for the better. It had, she hoped, taken the brunt of the impact.

She hissed in pain when she smacked against something large and hard. Opening her eyes, she saw that she'd come to a stop against the side of an apartment building. The dust kicked up by the impact limited her vision, and she saw neither youma nor senshi near her.

One of the senshi was shouting something, and Haruka could tell they were still quite a distance away.

_They’re here, finally._

She easily got to her feet and with a faint, familiar strength quickly ran into a nearby alley to hide. Her chest heaved as her lungs fought to keep up with the demand, but she noted that her ribs, though still injured, did not hurt as much as she'd expected them to. Resting against a dumpster, she cast a quick look down at her ankle, noticing that though it was still a little swollen, the pain of the injury had subsided.

She squeezed her eyes tight for a moment and then opened them again.

_My eye seems better, too. Or maybe it all just pales in comparison to my hand?_

She took a deep breath and then looked at her mangled hand, regretting it immediately as she threw up beside a pile of discarded magazines.

 _No good. Things are definitely broken. How will I explain this to Michiru?_ she thought with a grim smile as she felt another wave of nausea overcome her.

She braced the arm of her injured hand against her chest, but as she brought her other arm up to cradle it she froze, having just now realized that she'd been holding something this whole time.

"No," she growled through gritted teeth, staring at the object she was holding. It was an object that should still be buried in a box of junk deep in a closet back home, an object that she had pledged to never touch again.

"No!" she shouted, throwing her henshin pen away in disgust. It bounced off a trash can down the alley with a satisfying clang.

*~*~*~*~*

"Where did they go? I lost track of them after that flash and I can't see anything in this dust."

"Did anyone else feel that energy spike? What was that?"

"I think it's more a question of who."

Neptune could hear the others shouting around her, but their voices sounded warped in her ears, as if they were drifting down to her from the surface as she sank deeper into water. She shook her head in a vain attempt to correct it. She jumped when a hand landed heavily on her shoulder, and she turned to see Jupiter's shocked gaze slowly come into focus.

"Holy hell, Neptune! Where did that strength come from?"

Neptune slowly shook her head. She looked fearfully down at her hands and noted that they were still shaking from the strain of her attack.

"I'm not sure. I-"

"Jupiter!" Venus shouted, pulling Jupiter's attention from Neptune.

Neptune didn't miss the criticizing glare that Venus sent her way.

"Go with Mercury, see if you can find out what happened to that person. Chances are they're severely injured."

"Got it!" Jupiter replied and quickly disappeared after Mercury.

Neptune gasped. "The victim-" "Mars, Moon!" Venus yelled, turning her back to Neptune. "You two will go with me. We'll see what's left of that youma."

Neptune grabbed Venus' arm and forced her to face her. "Venus, let me help. I can-"

"You've helped enough," Venus barked, and Neptune flinched under her authoritative stare. Seeing the reaction, Venus sighed and softened her stance. "What you did was reckless, Neptune. You know what an attack of that strength could do to a human. If you hit that person..." Her voice trailed off as she found herself unable to finish the thought aloud.

"I understand." Neptune dropped her hold on Venus. Venus nodded and then ran off to find the youma, Mars following close behind her.

"Stay here and calm your nerves," Sailor Moon said, rubbing Neptune's arm comfortingly. "We'll be back soon with good news." She cast Neptune a sympathetic glance before running after the others.

Watching them go, Neptune fought back a sudden feeling of being alone. Despite the years that she'd fought by their sides, the senshi of the Inner Guard were a well-established team that worked seamlessly under Venus' orders, a team to which Neptune would never belong.

She angrily cast that thought aside and tried to make sense of what had happened just moments ago.

She had been the first to arrive, the others just a few paces behind her. She rounded the corner in time to see the youma stomp on its victim's hand, undoubtedly breaking bones as Its victim screamed in pain. She'd empathized with the victim in that moment, imagining herself in their place, no longer able to play the violin, her life's passion forever beyond her reach. She'd had a vision of Haruka staring longingly at the keys of a piano, her fingers unable to bring out its sound. And then...

 _And then I lost control,_ she admitted with a sigh. She sat down on an empty bike rack and hung her head in her hands, failing to hold back her tears.

"Please," she prayed to no one in particular. "Please tell me I didn't hurt that person."

*~*~*~*~*

Haruka peeked cautiously from behind the dumpster. The dust was nearly settled so she could see the senshi moving about the area now. Three were moving away from her, but another two were slowly approaching, their steps careful and meticulous, as if they were following a trail.

_Guess they're looking for me. Let's see, that's Mercury and… Jupiter?_

Realizing she’d be discovered soon if she stayed, she ripped a piece of cloth off her shirt and set about dressing her wounded hand as best she could, casting an occasional, bitter glance at the discarded object down the alley.

 _I swore I’d never use my powers again; that I wasn’t deserving of them. Seems my subconscious isn't as stubborn as I am. Good thing, too, otherwise that attack would have easily killed me,_ she pondered, biting the cloth and tearing off another strip. She wrapped it around her hand and tied it off with chilling ease. _My minor injuries seem to have healed a little, but I don't feel like I fully transformed. Just summoning the henshin pen seems to have been enough to save me._

She gave a bitter laugh at the irony of her situation.

_These powers were meant to protect others, yet all I've ever been able to do with them is save myself._

_"Jupiter, over here!"_ Mercury shouted from close proximity.

Haruka hung her head with a heavy sigh. This is one reunion I'd rather not have right now.

Being careful not to use her crushed hand as a prop, she pushed herself off the dumpster and ran, begrudgingly stopping to grab her henshin pen as she passed by it. Her mind raced with thoughts as she took an indirect path home.

 _I need to get home, get Hotaru, and go to the hospital. And after that..._ she grimaced. _After that, I need to think up a lie to tell Michiru._

* * *

"Neptune! Are you okay?”

Blinking, Neptune returned from her daze, called back by the voice of one very concerned Usagi.

“I’m fine,” Neptune groaned, shaking her head. “What about the youma?”

“Well, that’s a good question. You see, as we were running over there-”

“Shut up, Usagi-chan. She doesn’t need a fairy tale,” Rei snipped.

Neptune glanced around and noticed that all three girls before her had reverted back to their civilian forms. The street was oddly quiet with no one else around, so she followed suit.

“The youma has been taken care of, Michiru-san.”

After shedding her senshi persona Michiru spoke again, this time with worry present in her voice as she asked about the victim.

“Gone. Disappeared. Vanished.” replied the newly arrived Jupiter, and Michiru felt her heart sink at the information. "But alive."

“We followed a small blood trail to a nearby alley, but then lost track from there,” Mercury explained. "When I get back to the hospital, I'll check the local emergency room registries to see if any persons with hand injuries were admitted."

“There’s more that you should know. All of you,” Minako added as Jupiter and Mercury reverted their transformations. “When we went to fight the youma we didn’t need to do much. Michiru's attack did most of the damage. We had Sailor Moon use her attack and... let's just say it got the job done."

"Which means that these stronger, smarter, controlling ones are definitely still plain old youma, and not possessed persons that could be healed by her attack," Jupiter deduced.

"Yes. Of equal importance, though, is what It told us.”

“What did It say?” Michiru asked as she stood. Minako studied the woman before her for a moment and seemed to reach some sort of conclusion before she continued her briefing.

“It was rambling on and on," she said with a roll of her eyes, "but the basic gist of it was that It had been stalking one person when It was ambushed by another, whom I am assuming was the victim that we saw. It said It was about to win their fight when we showed up, though I got the feeling that by 'win' It meant 'commit gradual, agonizing, supernatural murder'."

She stopped there. Michiru stared at her, waiting for her to get to the point of her findings.

"And, well-” Minako hesitated.

“That youma was hurt in the fight before your attack," Rei continued when Minako couldn't. "Not with any life-threatening injuries, but It was certainly in bad shape. I'm no longer convinced that victim was an ordinary human, which is lucky for you, because your attack could have killed them otherwise." She said the last statement with a cold, disapproving stare, and she paused a moment to let Michiru process her comment. "And there's one more thing. It said that-”

Rei was stopped by Minako’s hand on her arm.

“What?” Michiru asked, looking between the two. “What did It say? What are you two so hesitant to share?”

“The victim knew your attack, Michiru.” Michiru turned to look at Usagi, who had spoken more gently than the others. “When the victim heard you announce your attack, they held the youma in place so that It couldn't dodge.”

At this revelation, Michiru again sat down, her whole body reacting in disbelief.

 _It’s not possible. It can’t be. After all these years..._ She looked back at Usagi, who was now staring with a worried expression at the alley from where Jupiter and Mercury had returned. _Is this what my dreams were telling me?_

"So whoever it was knew what that youma was, knew who we were, and put up a good fight," Makoto summarized. “Perhaps the victim itself was another ‘bad guy’? You know, some kind of infighting."

“No. If that were the case, the victim would not have saved the original target.”

"A bad guy that finally saw the light of good, then," Makoto amended.

"Maybe it's the same guy that fought that youma down near the port terminal," Minako suggested.

"That would credit him with at least two known youma interactions, then. A new ally, perhaps? Like the Star Lights?" Rei proposed, and the others mulled over the idea.

_I refuse to believe it. Not now._

“Um, there is another possibility,” Ami finally stated, actively avoiding Michiru's gaze as everyone turned to her.

Michiru crossed her arms and closed her eyes, bracing herself for Ami's next words.

_Why now, when I’ve finally been able to forget about her?_

“There is someone who knows about the Sailor Senshi and our attacks, someone whose presence could explain that flash of golden light just before Michiru’s attack hit.”

The information was absorbed by the others, and when the connection was made all eyes settled uncomfortably on Michiru.

_Why now, when I’ve finally moved on?_

She shook her head before looking up at them.

"No. It can't have been _her_ ," she reasoned. "Think about it; if it _was_ her, then why wouldn't she fight as a senshi? Why would she risk her life by fighting without her powers?"

Her argument was met with contemplative silence from the others.

"It's late. I'm going home," she declared abruptly. She stood and cast a cautionary glance over the group. "Please don't put too much faith in improbabilities."

She could feel their concerned gazes on her back as she turned and walked away from them.

"Michiru-chan!" She heard Usagi call her name, but she dismissed her friend's concern with a simple wave and kept walking.

Until I see her standing before me, I refuse to believe she’s returned.

* * *

_~8~_

“Your mail, sir.”

“Thank you.” Uranus handed the elderly gentleman behind the counter a couple coins and accepted the letter he held out to her. Smiling, she turned and exited the small mail depot and set off for the tavern across the street. She chatted with some of the other patrons for a little while, and a few drinks later she retreated to her room and collapsed face first onto her bed with a sigh. She rolled over and rested her head on one arm while she raised the letter above her head with the other.

It was a letter from Thalassa.

Nearly seven months ago they had last seen each other at the Lunar Birthday Ball. Neptune had needed inspiration for a song, so they had snuck out to the carnival and returned a few hours later. Their song was a success; their behavior was not.

Neptune’s mother had been furious to learn that the captain her daughter had been so friendly with was actually the princess of Uranus. She grew even more furious when she learned that her daughter knew who the young captain was the entire time. She refused to believe that her daughter had willingly gone gallivanting with another female, another princess even.

_“If you were anybody else this would be no issue, but you are the Princess of Neptune, Thalassa. You need to think about your image." The queen of Neptune's voice was shrill with ire. "You are well aware of the plight of our planet's population. You must marry and provide an heir; you must set an example for our people. You cannot afford to be seen gallivanting in such a way with another woman, let alone the crown princess of Uranus!"_

_"She’s my best friend!” Neptune cried. “Why shouldn’t I spend time with her?"_

_“Look at her!” the Neptunian queen replied, pointing at Uranus with disgust. “She’s tilted! I will not have her sway you!”_

_Neptune sighed wearily. "I wish you wouldn't use that term, Mother. And she wasn't doing anything of the sort. She was helping me in a way that nobody else could!”_

Uranus laughed derisively at the memory. ‘Tilted’ was a derogatory term used only against the people of Uranus, an insult derived from the tilt of their planet's axis. For the most part they often just laughed it off when people used it. At that time, though, her mother had not been laughing.

_“Ariel, you have disgraced our family with your antics. All who saw you thought you were courting the princess of Neptune!"_

_Uranus opened her mouth to counter, but was silenced with a sharp wave of her mother's hand._

_"If you don’t want to marry, fine; I could not care less at this point. But I won't stand for you doing this sort of thing!” Her mother was furious, yelling at her as she stared her directly in the eyes. "Your selfish actions may well have irreparable consequences on the diplomatic relations between our planets."_

_“She’s my best friend, Mother!” Uranus protested. “We haven’t seen each other in two years! We were just catching up, spending some time together."_

_“It doesn’t matter. You have upset me and the queen of Neptune as well. From this point on, you are forbidden to see her. I cannot afford to risk you tarnishing their daughter with your foolishness.”_

_“But Mother!”_

_“No buts.” Her mother smirked, sending her a fierce glare. “You may have been blessed at birth by our mother planet, Ariel, but you no longer have my blessing.”_

Uranus frowned at the second part of the memory. In the end, the queen of Neptune had also banned her daughter from ever seeing Uranus again, and Uranus was no longer welcome in the Neptunian palace, though she got the feeling that she was no longer welcome anywhere on Neptune. Uranus’ own mother was so disgusted with her that she was exiled to the satellite of Oberon. At the time, Uranus had succumbed to the belief that the move was for the better.

_I won't distract her. She’ll be able to focus on the one she so admires._

In the end, though, the move had proved to be beneficial in maintaining their friendship.

Couriers of the Neptunian palace were censoring the mail addressed to the princess to ensure that she could not keep contact with Uranus. They were under orders to review all mail bearing any crest of Uranian nobility, including but not limited to the royal seal of Uranus. However, exiled to Oberon, Uranus was passing time as a planetary drifter.

Her letters did not bear the seal of Uranus. They were believed to simply be those of another hopeful suitor. Neptune had received every one of Uranus' letters, and with the aid of their trusted mutual friend, the Princess of Pluto, had replied in secret every time.

The letter that Uranus held now was one such reply. She hesitated with the idea of opening it. Generally, they discussed everyday matters. Uranus often told stories of her winnings from foot or wagon races. Occasionally she would share an experience or two of her current work as a mercenary.

Aside from teachings and new musical pieces, Neptune often wrote of her ongoing struggles with her mother’s insistence on marriage, which had only grown stronger after their escapade. In each letter she gave Uranus a tally of the number of men she had turned down. In the end it was always the same: she would turn them down because she already had an interest in someone else. In each reply, Uranus would encourage Neptune to tell the person she liked about her feelings; only then would her frustrations end.

That encouragement was the very reason Uranus hesitated to read any letters she received. She dreaded the possibility of opening a letter to find that Neptune had finally heeded her advice and become happily betrothed to another. Uranus took pleasure in knowing that, for the time being, she was the one receiving these secret letters from the Neptunian princess. With a sigh and the shake of her head, she propped herself against the headboard and opened the letter.

 

_My dearest friend,_

_As I spend my time a prisoner to my mother’s will, not a day goes by that I do not wish I could see your smiling face. Ever since we were little you could always make me laugh, and right now laughter is exactly what I need. Yet, I’ll never regret what we did that night. Even if I am forbidden to see you, I will always treasure the time I spent with you. You are my best friend._

_Mother’s choice in suitors took a drastic turn. She was desperate, bringing boys half my age to men three times my age. I refused to meet with all of them. Finally, I put your encouragement to use. I told Mother that my heart is already set on another and that no matter how many men she brought I would never choose one of them. She demanded to know my love’s name and worth, but I refused to tell her. I fear that because of my refusal, this parade of suitors is never going to end._

_The truth, Ariel, is that when it comes to matters of the heart, I am weak. My love for that person is, as you well know, forbidden, and I fear what would happen to them if Mother were to learn of their identity. In my fear, I can’t bring myself to admit my love to them. I decided that I could smile simply knowing that they were happy, even if I was not the reason for that happiness._

_The moment I realized that I was truly in love with that person, I swore that I would follow them to the ends of the universe and back without hesitation. And yet…_

_The one I love is strong; a person that was punished for being honest and standing up for what they knew to be true. Because of their actions, they were sent away from the comforts of home, and yet they still continue to shine brilliantly, if not more than before. But I was weak and afraid; I broke my own solemn oath. Ultimately, I chose the safety of life in the palace over an uncertain future with my true love._

_But now, as my life grows constantly more miserable, I hear the stories of my love’s adventures and I grow more ashamed of my weakness. I do not want to burden them with my presence, but each day that passes I’ve come to regret not keeping my oath. After your last letter, Ariel, I arrived at a resolution._

_I will become strong, just like the one I love. Not only to support them, but there is also a harsh reality that I have forced myself to accept._

_When last we spoke, the person that I love confessed to harboring in their heart their own true love for an unnamed woman. I have been living in the selfish dream that that woman is me, yet I know that may not be, and likely is not, the case. No matter the outcome with that person, my love is still forbidden. Whether they accept my love or not, the moment I confess to them Mother will, at the very least, disown me._

_So now I am training both physically and mentally, learning how to fight and standing up against Mother’s ridiculous notions. The next time I see the person I love, I will be able to confess my love without fear of the consequences. The person I love is strong, strong enough for the both of us. But I will not be a burden. I will protect them as much as I hope they will protect me. And should they not accept me, I will be strong enough to support myself._

_I must thank you, Ariel. Without your words of encouragement I would never have reached this point. When next we meet I hope to… thank you, properly._

_I miss you, Ariel. More than mere words can express. I have yet to forgive my mother for her treatment of you, and it’s likely that I never will. Each day I wait for your next letter, anxious to hear about your adventures. Your experiences are my only excitement now; they’re all I have to look forward to. Perhaps one of these days I’ll have the joy to read that you’ve heeded you own words and told the one you love that you love her._

_Please stay safe on your travels. I can’t bear the thought of ever losing you; you’re the only person in my life that I can talk to, the only one I can trust with my feelings._

_Ariel, you are my… beloved friend._

_May you always be in the Moon Queen’s blessings,_

_Thalassa_

 

 _She was crying,_ Uranus thought as she looked at the tear stains at the end of the letter, the moisture having blurred the ink where Neptune had crossed out some words. Uranus sighed as she set the letter down beside her on the bed.

_It won’t be long before she tells that man she loves him._

With a groan, she slumped down to rest on her pillows. Taking a deep breath, she draped an arm over her eyes, refusing to let the growing pain in her heart bring her tears to fall.

_I wish I could meet him, just once. I need to know that he’ll treat her well, and he needs to know that if he ever doesn’t, he’ll regret it._

With another heavy sigh, Uranus propped herself up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The action produced a strange sound, and Uranus looked down to find that the envelope Neptune’s letter was mailed in had fallen by her feet. As she reached down to retrieve it, she spotted a small card protruding from its opening. Curiosity took over her as she flipped it over to find a small message.

 

_“Congratulations on the birth of your brother, though I fear I may meet him soon as a prospective suitor.”_

 

A bittersweet smile came to Uranus’ lips.

_Thank you, Thalassa. My own family didn’t even bother to tell me._

Uranus stood from the bed and changed into her night clothes. She’d been wounded in a fight earlier, and now her body was screaming at her to sleep. Grimacing with each step, she poured a stiff drink and sat down at the small room’s table. She sat there for a moment, her eyes focused on the ceiling above her. Then, slowly, she reached out and took both pen and paper in hand.

_If I ever see her again, it will be to say goodbye._

Slowly, she started her reply.

 

_My beloved friend,_

_First and foremost, I must apologize for my poor penmanship. I’m afraid I’ve gone against your well-wishes and I’ve injured my hand quite badly. Even now, as I write you this letter, I can barely tighten my hand enough to grip the pen. I won't lie to you; the pain and swelling is immense. However, as I sit here and remember your gentle smile, I can feel the pain subsiding, as if…”_

_~8~_

Haruka’s eyes slowly drifted open and she was met by a soft light in an otherwise dark room.

“Papa!” a strained voice cried.

Slowly looking to her side, Haruka found Hotaru seated beside her, holding her injured hand. The gentle light engulfing her hand was warm, and immediately Haruka understood that Hotaru was healing it.

“I woke up to get some water and I saw you on the floor.” She roughly wiped away some tears with the back of her hand. “Your hand looked funny and you’re all bloody and you weren’t moving and I wasn’t sure what to do and-”

“I’m okay, Hotaru. Thank you.”

“But what happened, Papa?” she cried.

Haruka’s eyes narrowed as she tried to remember everything. That youma had broken her hand, she was sure. Then Sailor Senshi had arrived just in time to save her. Her henshin pen had materialized, she suddenly remembered, and she panicked a moment until she registered the familiar weight of it sitting in the pocket of her running shorts.

And then she had fled the scene, fighting the growing pain and nausea the entire way home. Then, when she got home…

Haruka sat up slowly, wincing as she did so.

 _I made it home, only to pass out right inside the door._ Looking down at her feet, Haruka sighed heavily. _Hotaru’s right; I am a bloody mess._ Slowly and achingly, Haruka reached out with her good hand to ruffle Hotaru’s hair.

“I’m sorry I worried you, Hime-chan,” she said, gently pulling Hotaru forward to kiss her head.

“Are you really okay, Papa?” Hotaru asked, again wiping at the tears in her eyes.

“I will be.” She smiled fondly. “Especially with you by my side.”

“What happened?”

“Hmm…” Haruka thought carefully before she answered. Hotaru was a smart child for her age, and she could easily tell if Haruka was lying. But the truth was something that she would not tell; not yet, and hopefully not ever.

“Papa?”

Haruka looked at her damaged hand that Hotaru held so gingerly and she could tell that Hotaru had been holding it for quite some time now. It was still bloodied and sore, but it was no longer the broken mess that it had been.

_Just how long has she been sitting here holding my hand?_

With a heavy sigh, Haruka finally answered. “There was a very bad... _person_ that was going to hurt somebody, so I challenged the bad person to fight me instead. Unfortunately, that very bad person was much stronger than me.”

“Did you win?”

“No.”

“Then how did you get away?” Hotaru asked, her eyes full of wonder and her voice full of worry.

“More people came to stop the bad guy, and I-” She paused, and then muttered, “I ran away.”

_Of course._

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I thought for sure that angels must have saved you.”

“Angels? No, it-” Haruka stopped when she looked at her daughter's hopeful expression and could see that Hotaru had made the statement with utmost sincerity. "You're right," she conceded with a small smile. “It was angels. Strong, beautiful angels.”

Hotaru’s eyes widened excitedly. “I knew it!”

With a grunt Haruka managed to find her feet and slowly made her way to the couch. Hotaru was beside her the whole way, refusing to let go of her hand. She emptied her pockets as she sat down, setting her phone and henshin pen onto the mail-covered coffee table. Slowly leaning back, she sighed as she sank deeper into the cushions.

_That youma was strong; too strong for me to have ever defeated it. I was an idiot for even trying._

“Papa, what are you thinking about?”

Haruka glanced at Hotaru beside her and then closed her eyes to rest. “I'm thinking that Papa needs to be more careful.”

She felt Hotaru nod her agreement. With a yawn she finally released Haruka’s hand and rested her head in her papa’s lap. The sound of birds chirping reached her ears, and it occurred to Haruka that dawn was breaking.

 _It’s no wonder she’s exhausted; she must have been healing my hand for hours,_ Haruka thought with a frown, stroking Hotaru’s hair. _She’s just as worn out as I am._

“What’s wrong, Haruka-papa?”

Haruka opened her eyes and was met with Hotaru's innocently worried ones. “Nothing’s wrong,” she whispered, trying her best to convince Hotaru with a smile. “I’m just trying to figure out which of us is really the parent here.”

“That’s silly, Papa! Of course you’re the parent!” Hotaru was sitting up again with a serious look.

Haruka did her best to mask the pain that Hotaru's sudden movement had caused.

“Eh, I’m not so sure sometimes," she admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Hotaru laughed and then carefully settled back down into Haruka’s lap with a sigh. “Haruka-papa…”

“Yes, Hime-chan?”

“It’s not like Haruka-papa to run away.”

“Is that so?”

“Uh-huh. Next time you should do everything you can to win, Papa.”

“Everything?” Haruka chuckled, quickly regretting it as she hissed in pain. “Are you sure?”

“Yup!” Hotaru cheered, nodding emphatically. “Don’t hold anything back. Show that bad guy the true power of my papa, the strongest papa on Earth.”

Haruka nodded with a proud smile on her lips and watched as Hotaru’s eyes began to drift shut. Hotaru was quickly falling asleep and Haruka knew she was in no condition to carry the little girl upstairs. Instead, she resigned herself to a nap on the couch with her daughter safe in her arms. Taking in a deep breath as painlessly as possible, Haruka turned and lifted her legs up onto the cushions. Carefully shifting Hotaru to be on top of her, she draped her good arm protectively around Hotaru and held her wounded hand in the air above her. Taking a deep breath, she tested it by gradually making as tight a fist as she could, holding it for a couple seconds and then releasing it, repeating the actions a few times.

 _Seems it’s no longer broken, but I should still rest it for a couple days,_ she concluded, staring up at her hand. _There's no way I can play. I'll have to cancel the session with Michiru-san._

With cautious, deliberate movements, she slowly reached with her injured hand to pull the blanket on the back of the sofa down over them. Returning her hand to her side, Haruka looked upon the girl she was hugging close and frowned.

“No school today, Hime-chan,” she whispered as exhaustion began to take its toll. “You've earned the day off.”

 _I'd better warn Usagi-chan to not expect us at the school,_ she thought, and carefully reached for her phone with a pained groan. The postcard beside it caught her eye, and she stared at it thoughtfully for a moment, her hand hovering above her phone.

Lying to Michiru about why she would need to cancel their composition session later was not something Haruka wanted to do, and she was desperate for an alternative reason to cancel. The confident, welcoming script on the postcard offered her a honest solution, one for which Michiru would, Haruka suspected, be pleasantly surprised.

Gripping the phone, Haruka took a nervous breath and then let it out in a slow exhale. After one last glance at Hotaru sleeping peacefully on top of her, she delayed her call with Usagi and instead dialed a number she hadn't called in years but still knew by heart.

* * *

_~8~_

Usagi knew where she was before she even opened her eyes to the sight of her gloved hands.

 _This is just a dream,_ she told herself, her body immediately on edge. _This can only be a dream!_

It was the smell that gave it away, the unforgettable, acrid mix of smoke, dust, and burning electrical equipment. The remains of the Ginga television station stood in shambles before her, the blast of Neptune's attack having expelled Sailor Moon and the Sailor Star Lights from the building. There was a total absence of sound save for a terrible, high-pitched ringing in her ears. She shook her head, hoping to rid herself of the ringing, but it was to no avail.

 _This is just a dream,_ she repeated to herself when she felt her heart begin to beat faster. _I'm just reliving a memory._

Despite knowing the eventual outcome of the battle and Neptune's false betrayal, Usagi couldn't help but to be sick to her stomach at the sight of her dear friend standing in opposition to her. She could see that Star Fighter was shouting something at Neptune, but still Usagi could hear nothing over the persistent ringing in her ears that continued to grow louder and more painful. She watched as Neptune's expression shifted from condescending disgust to a small, apologetic smile.

“No!” Usagi shouted, the sound loud in her ears but not escaping her for the others to hear. “Neptune, don't!” she begged as Neptune suddenly turned and fired the bolts from her bracelets at Galaxia.

“No! Please, no!” she continued to scream, but her cries died upon her lips. She didn't need sound to hear Galaxia's maniacal laugh; it was a sound that she would never forget, nor would she ever forget the emotions that hearing it evoked. The laughter echoed through her mind as she stood and watched helplessly as Galaxia sealed Neptune's fate with a simple flick of her wrist.

 _Wake up!_ Usagi pleaded with herself, not wanting to again witness what happened next. Even knowing that Neptune's death, like the others', was not permanent, the pain of reliving it burned a hole in her chest.

_Wake up wake up wake up!_

Neptune collapsed to the ground before her and struggled to reach a hand out toward Sailor Moon. Just as Sailor Moon rushed forward to take hold of Neptune's hand, Usagi was whisked out of Sailor Moon's body with a great whoosh. She came to a sudden stop standing in the shadows on the outskirts of the destruction, her gaze focused on Sailor Moon's back. She felt a tightness in her chest and hot tears on her cheeks as she watched Neptune slowly fading away in Sailor Moon's arms.

The person she currently inhabited looked down at their hands, and Usagi was intrigued to see gloved hands once again.

 _Who?_ she wondered as the person suddenly looked up at Neptune's limp, fading form and the hand that Neptune had reached out toward Sailor Moon.

 _Wait,_ Usagi thought excitedly at the insight this outsider's observation provided. _Neptune was reaching to- This person is-!_

The sadness Usagi felt in this new form easily transitioned into an overwhelming anger. Anger at Galaxia, anger over the deaths of Neptune and the others, but most of all, she felt angry with herself and her inability to act.

Time seemed to slow, but what occurred next all happened in an instant.

She dropped her chin to her chest, and her hands fell loosely to her sides, a warm heat building in one of her palms.

“No!” Usagi shouted, breaking the silence and forcing her point of view to change once again. She was floating over the scene now. Sailor Moon, cradling the dying Neptune, was to her right, surrounded protectively by the Star Lights. And to her left...

To her left stood Sailor Uranus, tears falling from her cheeks as she lifted her head and settled a piercing stare on Galaxia. Her body visibly trembled as she slowly raised a hand above her head, the globe of energy within it fully charged and ready.

“Uranus, no! Stop!” Usagi screamed, wishing and begging to be heard, but her efforts gained no reaction. She choked back her sobs while she watched, powerlessly, as Uranus' star seed was violently ripped from her chest before she had the chance to launch her attack.

Uranus fell first to her knees and then completely to the ground, using the last of her strength to reach a hand out toward Neptune.

Usagi sobbed uncontrollably as she clutched at the pain in her chest.

 **This** pain was new, visceral, and unbearable.

_~8~_

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, blinking reflexively against the light that filled her room. Her eyes felt puffy, and the damp spot on her pillow further supported the fact that she'd been crying. There was a famlliar weight in her hands, and she brought them up to find that she had been clutching the Silver Crystal to her breast, the light that it was emitting responsible for the gentle glow that blanketed the room.

Mamoru's side of the bed was empty, as sure sign that he was already off to work when she could definitely use his comforting embrace. She sat up with a sigh and set her brooch on the bedside table. She stared at it for a minute with a silly hope that if she stared at the crystal long or hard enough then it might give up its secrets about the dream she'd had. Instead it merely lost its shine, and so Usagi stood with a disappointed huff.

_I've always believed that you never abandoned us, Uranus, but-_

"Bad dream?" a small voice asked. Usagi looked with a start to see Luna jump onto the foot of the bed. "You were calling out in your sleep," she continued as she sat down and curled her tail around her.

Usagi shook her head. "It was a memory of the battle with Galaxia."

"Oh. Well, you haven't dreamt about that in years, but I understand how it could still-"

"I saw something new," Usagi blurted. "About _someone_ kind of new."

"Ah," Luna said with a slow, understanding blink of her eyes.

"But I woke up clutching the crystal, so I'm not sure if what I saw was the truth, or... Oh, I don't know how to explain it."

"Or a fabrication based on your heart's desire of what you've always hoped is the truth."

"Yes, that."

"Well, you're right. It could have been either of those things, and there's really no way to know which it was."

"You're no help," Usagi pouted, though she still reached out to treat Luna to a scratch behind her ears.

A loud clanging brought the two of them racing from the bedroom to the kitchen, where they found Chibiusa surrounded by a pile of fallen pots and pans.

"Mornin', mama!" she called happily, standing up and dusting herself off. She pointed excitedly at the pile of ingredients on the counter. "I was gonna make you an omelet for breakfast."

"Oh, dear." Usagi knelt down beside her, barely stifling a laugh. "How about you get the cats their breakfast, and I fix the omelets?"

"Okay, Mama. But no peppers in mine!"

"Blegh, I agree. Peppers are your dad's thing."

Happy with Usagi's answer, Chibiusa ran to the corner of the kitchen where they kept the cat bowls. Usagi watched her in amusement as she struggled with the food bag that was nearly as large as her. The three cats winding around Chibiusa's feet did little to help her situation, and Usagi chuckled at the thought that, intelligent, talking, magical cats though they were, when it came to food they behaved just like average cats.

A phone rang then, and Usagi glanced around until she found her cell phone on the table. She reached out to grab it but froze when she read the name on the screen.

Images from last night's battle suddenly surged forth. The large youma, standing over its victim in triumph as it smashed its victim's hand. The victim crying out in pain, and yet disappearing before the senshi could offer them aid. A victim whom the others had suspected could be one of their own.

The victim whom Usagi believed was her dear friend Haruka, whose name was displayed prominently on her cell phone's screen.

Haruka, who almost never calls her.

"Haruka-san!" Usagi exclaimed as she answered, her sudden outburst surprising Chibiusa.

Chibiusa jumped with a small yelp and dropped the bag of catfood. She watched, paralyzed, as kibble poured all over the floor. Chibiusa glared at her as though Usagi had just committed a grave betrayal. Usagi shot her an apologetic smile, and so Chibiusa heaved a sigh and then grabbed the broom.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan," Haruka's voice filtered through the speaker. Her light laugh at Usagi's abnormally enthusiastic greeting did little to hide the exhaustion in her voice. "I wanted to give you a heads up that Hotaru won't be in school today."

"Oh no!” Usagi exclaimed, her heart skipping a beat. “Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. We just had a very late night so she could use the day off to rest."

"But- _You're_ really okay?" Usagi asked, unable to stop herself. She winced as soon she'd said it. There was a long pause on the line. She held her breath, afraid that she'd said too much or pushed too hard against Haruka's defenses.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Haruka's tone was so light and carefree that it threw Usagi for a loop.

"I- that is- you," she stammered, struggling to think of an answer. "You hardly ever call me. When I saw it was you I got myself all worked up thinking that something terrible must have happened."

"No problems here," Haruka easily replied, and Usagi began to wonder if she could be mistaken about last night's events.

"Hotaru needs this break," Haruka continued. "She's-" she paused, as if searching for the right word, "-matured quite a bit lately. I think a day off from school will do her some good. Please tell Chibiusa that Hotaru will be back tomorrow."

"I will," Usagi complied, glancing at the girl in question. She had finished sweeping the food and was now watching the cats eat with a mesmerized expression. "She'll miss Hotaru-chan, but I'm not worried. She's able to stand up for herself now."

"That's good to hear."

There was a beep on the line.

"Oh, that's me. Michiru-san is returning my call," Haruka explained, and Usagi's heart warmed at the happiness she heard in Haruka's voice when she said Michiru's name.

 _At least Michiru hasn't shut herself off from everyone_ , Usagi was relieved to realize in light of Michiru's reaction from the night before.

"You'd better go. I'd hate to be in the way of your hot date," Usagi teased, earning a laugh from Haruka.

"I wouldn't call it a hot date, but I am organizing an important meeting for today. I'll catch you later, Usagi-chan."

"Bye-bye, Haruka-san!" Usagi sing-songed into the phone. Despite her cheerful tone, however, she set her phone down with a shaky hand. Haruka's insistence that she wasn't injured, though a great relief, only brought more worries to mind.

Michiru was right; if it had been Uranus last night, then why wouldn't she fight as a senshi?

_Please be careful, Haruka-san._

* * *

_I'm here today with people I care about to make new memories of this park,_ Michiru silently affirmed, staring at the statue in the Memorial Park's center with a scowl. _Memories that don't include you._

Though she doubted last night's interloper had been her, her beliefs did little to counter the sick feeling that had settled in her stomach since the incident.

“I love this park!” Hotaru exclaimed as she ran through the droves of purple flowers, bringing Michiru's focus with her.

Michiru stood beside Haruka as they watched Hotaru play. She heard Haruka let out what sounded like a sigh of relief at Hotaru's antics, though to Michiru the little girl seemed to be as energetic and in just as high of spirits as always.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked Michiru, looking down at her in concern. “You seem quiet today, and you sounded a bit upset when I called this morning.”

 _I'll be fine so long as I'm with you,_ Michiru thought, and she smiled up at Haruka as she answered. “I'm okay. I've had a lot on my mind lately, but trust me, I'm not upset with you. This time,” she added with a teasing wink.

“Okay. That's good to know,” Haruka said, her shoulders visibly relaxing as though a weight had been lifted.

Michiru took one of Haruka's hands in her own and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze, noting with concern a fleeting grimace on Haruka's lips.

“Are _you_ okay?”she asked. “Are you nervous?"

"Definitely." Haruka took a deep breath and then released it in a huff. "Not that I don't appreciate you being here with me, Michiru-san, but I can meet him on my own if you'd rather not be here."

Michiru shook her head. "No, I want to be here for you. And you know I want to meet him. I want to meet everyone who's important to you."

Haruka nodded, but she couldn't hide another nervous sigh from Michiru.

“What’s the ball cap for?” Michiru asked, pointing at the hat in Haruka's other hand. It was an obvious attempt to distract Haruka with a change in subject, and it earned a grateful smile from the other woman.

“It's for Hotaru, in case... it gets too sunny out,” Haruka weakly stated, and Michiru looked up at her dubiously. Haruka quickly turned and led them to a place closer to the frolicking Hotaru.

“I don’t think you’ll need it today,” Michiru commented with a glance around their surroundings. It was already afternoon and the skies were fairly overcast. “I hope you're right, but it never hurts to be safe.”

They took a seat on one of the many benches available, and from their position they could easily keep an eye on Hotaru. She was giggling as she picked purple flowers left and right, her behavior bearing no signs of the exhaustion she had incurred in the early morning hours.

“She certainly loves those purple flowers, doesn’t she?” Michiru observed.

“They’re her favorite,” Haruka confirmed with a smile. “Every time we come here she insists on taking a handful home.”

Hotaru came running up to them then, her hands full with a tight bundle of flowers. “Here, these are for you, Michiru-nee.” She smiled brightly as she handed Michiru the flowers.

“Thank you, Hotaru-chan. They’re beautiful. I’ll use them to decorate my apartment.”

“Oh. Where is it?” Hotaru asked excitedly.

“My apartment?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You can see it from here.” Michiru slid off the bench and crouched beside her, turning her around so that they were looking in the same direction. Gently, she took hold of Hotaru’s right hand with hers. Placing her left hand on Hotaru’s shoulder for balance, Michiru pointed with their joined hands at a building not too far away.

“It’s in that building there,” she said, guiding Hotaru’s sight with an outstretched finger. “First count up seven stories.” The two counted the stories aloud together as Michiru moved their fingers up with each count. "Then count over to the third and fourth windows -one, two, three, four- that’s my apartment."

“Wow, Michiru-nee! That’s so close!” Hotaru exclaimed, looking excitedly between the building and Michiru. “You’re so lucky! You get to see the park every day!”

“Not as lucky as your Haruka-papa,” Michiru prefaced, looking up at Haruka and then back to Hotaru. “She gets to see _you_ every day.” Michiru sat back down on the bench and Hotaru quickly clambered up between the two women.

She looked up at Michiru in concern. “Michiru-nee, do you get lonely at your home?”

“Yes, sometimes I do.”

“That’s not good.”

“Hime-chan’s right,” Haruka agreed, joining the conversation, "but I have an idea. I didn't want you to think that I was rushing things so I thought I'd give this to you later, but now seems like an appropriate time.” With a cautious smile, she retrieved a small item from her pocket and offered it to Michiru. “That’s a key to the Tenoh home. You’re more than welcome to come and go as you please.”

“Haruka-san, this is too much."

“Please, I want you to have it. You've been at our home almost every day over these past few weeks, either to work in the studio or to visit with us. Having your own key will make things easier.”

Michiru hesitated as she looked at the key in Haruka's hand.

_She's right, but... is this too much too soon?_

"Please don't feel that by accepting it you'll suddenly be expected to be there," Haruka said, and Michiru realized that Haruka must have sensed her hesitation. "I like to think that you feel comfortable in our home, but I also understand that everybody needs time and space to themselves."

 _And of course she knows just what to say to comfort me_ , Michiru thought, staring at the key for a moment longer. She quickly glanced from Haruka to Hotaru, who sat looking up at her with an anxious expression.

 _Stop over analyzing and worrying about what ifs_ , Michiru scolded herself in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Setsuna. She accepted the key with an eager smile, earning a relieved one in return from Haruka.

“Yay!” Hotaru cheered, hugging Michiru tightly. “I like it when Michiru-nee is at home!

"And of course I’d love to see you more often," Michiru said, playfully tapping Hotaru on the nose.

The three shared a small laugh, only to be interrupted by a voice to their left.

“Ah, there you are, Tenoh-kun.”

“Kuroki-jisan!” Haruka yelped, jumping up and spinning in one motion to face the man that had called out to her. Michiru rose from the bench in a more dignified manner and stood behind her with Hotaru tucked into her side. She watched intrigued as Haruka bent into a crisp, formal bow before standing at attention with ramrod straight posture.

Kuroki returned Haruka's bow with a less formal nod of his head, and now stood studying the young woman before him with an unreadable expression. An obvious, unspoken tension passed between them, but a moment later Haruka visibly relaxed as they both broke into welcoming smiles.

There was now a gentleness in Kuroki's eyes as he smiled. His was definitely the face that Michiru had seen in the photos, smiling proudly beside a young Haruka. He was a man that Haruka had said was important to both she and Hotaru, and having been told some of the finer details, Michiru felt herself to be indebted to the kindly gentleman before her.

“I don't think I fully prepared myself for how overwhelmingly good it is to see you again,”Haruka admitted.

“Reflect on this feeling the next time you think of running away,” Kuroki gently scolded her, and Michiru instantly approved of him. “I was surprised but more than happy to have received your phone call this morning. It seems we have quite a bit of catching up to do,” he said, turning his warm smile to Michiru.

“Of course. Where are my manners?” Haruka kidded as she gestured for Kuroki to take a seat on the bench. She turned to catch Michiru's eye, raising one brow in an unspoken question. Michiru responded with a confident nod, and so Haruka turned back to Kuroki with a smile. “Kuroki-jisan, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kaioh Michiru. Michiru-san, please meet Kuroki Reo, a man to whom I will forever be grateful.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kuroki-san,” Michiru greeted with a bow.

“The pleasure is definitely mine, Kaioh-san. I hope you'll forgive this old man for being a bit starstruck, but I've attended quite a few of your concerts, including some of your old high school recitals.”

Speechless for a moment, Michiru finally settled on, “Thank you for your support,” accompanying the words with another polite bow.

“And the last time I saw _you_ ,” Kuroki started, beaming down at Hotaru, “you were becoming a terrible toddler. My, how you've grown.”

Hotaru simply stared up at Kuroki from beside Michiru, so with a slight blush Michiru guided the little girl’s head down in a small bow.

Kuroki laughed lightly. “I see somebody’s a bit shy.”

“Papa, can I go play some more?” Hotaru asked, tugging on Haruka's hand.

“You _may_. Just stay where we can see you.”

“Okay, Papa!” Hotaru called, and the three adults watched as she scampered off toward the park's center.

“Please don't mind her running off, Kuroki-jisan,” Haruka said as she sat down beside him. Michiru sat down on her other side. “As you noticed, she's a rather shy kid. And I did ask to meet here so that she'd have somewhere to play while we visit.”

“Oh, I don't mind at all. So tell me, how has your return to Tokyo been so far?”

“Well,” Haruka started, and they quickly fell into easy conversation. Michiru was a willing and welcome participant in their discussions, but it was the moments in which she could sit back and observe Haruka and Kuroki together that she truly enjoyed. At one point Haruka smiled bashfully at one of Kuroki's many praises, and Michiru got the impression that were he to reach out in that moment and ruffle Haruka's hair it would be a natural, familiar occurrence.

“Papa! Papa, you gotta come see this!” Hotaru exclaimed as she ran up to them, crashing into Haruka with a fit of laughter. They'd been chatting for over an hour by that point, Kuroki regaling them with stories from his time in Italy.

“Sure thing, Hime-chan,” Haruka gave in, excusing herself from the bench and allowing Hotaru to lead her away to the sandbox where a large group of children had been playing.

“She'd never admit it back then, but it was love at first sight for her with that little girl.” Kuroki spoke gently, instantly capturing Michiru's interest. He watched with a fond smile as Haruka reacted positively to whatever it was she was being shown. “It was a little touch-and-go at first, what with Tenoh-kun being but a child herself, but it seems that things have worked out wonderfully.”

“There's a lot of love between them,” Michiru commented with a warm expression as she watched the Tenohs head back towards her hand-in-hand.

“I used to eavesdrop on them when Tenoh-kun tucked her in at night,” he confessed, turning to Michiru with a mischievous grin. “Oh, the stories she would tell. Songs whispered on the wind, racing chariots on the m-”

"What's this about racing?” Haruka asked as she stepped up to the bench with Hotaru in tow.

“Racing?” Hotaru gasped, gripping Haruka's hand tighter.

Michiru again saw a flash of pain on Haruka's face, disappearing as quickly as it had come. The uneasy feeling from earlier returned to her unbidden.

“Papa, are you racing again?”

“No, Hime-chan, I'm not,” Haruka assured her.

“That's right,” Kuroki confirmed. “I was just going to tell your Haruka-papa about a new car that I have, that's all.”

“Okay, good.” Hotaru breathed a sigh in relief, and Michiru's heart broke at the weight of Hotaru's worries for her Haruka-papa.

“I figure your interest in cars hasn't dwindled much, Tenoh-kun. You should stop by the garage sometime when you’re free. I just brought back a lovely Italian model with an engine that purrs beautifully.”

“Italian?” Haruka repeated, intrigued by the offer.

“You should go now, Haruka-san,” Michiru proposed, causing Haruka to twirl around to face her in disbelief. The reaction earned a light laugh from both Michiru and Kuroki. “It’s obvious you two have more catching up to do.”

“But…”

Michiru smiled and rested her hand atop Hotaru’s head. “Don’t worry, I’ll watch over Hotaru-chan. We’ll have fun together, just the two of us.”

“Are you sure?” Haruka asked, glancing from Michiru to Hotaru.

“Yes, I’m sure. I'll keep her safe. Now go play.”

“I- thank you.” Haruka knelt down and placed the cap on Hotaru’s head. “You be good for Michiru-san.”

“Okay, Papa.”

“One thing, though, Haruka-san,” Michiru began, taking Haruka's hand as she stood. She turned it over as she studied it for a moment. Aside from a little swelling, there wasn't anything visibly wrong with it, and Michiru felt the uneasy feeling from earlier start to dissipate.

“Please be careful if you go driving. You won’t be able to grip the wheel as well as usual with a sore hand.”

Haruka stared down at her curiously, and Michiru could only muster a shaky smile in return.

“Is something wrong with your hand?” Kuroki asked.

“It’s a little swollen,” Haruka explained, turning away from Michiru. “I was, uh, sparring with a strong opponent at the gym last night and had a few bad punches too many.”

Kuroki smiled at Haruka as a parent does his child. “You’re the same as ever, making sloppy mistakes.”

“Don't worry. I'll be extra careful,” Haruka promised, this time looking Michiru in the eyes as she spoke. She brushed her thumb over Michiru's hand before turning to help Kuroki stand from the bench. After giving Hotaru one last hug, Haruka and Kuroki headed out of the park.

Michiru held Hotaru close beside her as they watched the other two walk away. When she was sure that Haruka was not turning back, Michiru knelt before Hotaru and gently gripped the girl’s shoulders.

“Hotaru-chan, is that really how your Haruka-papa hurt her hand?”

Hotaru nodded. “She fought somebody that was really strong. Why?” Hotaru looked up at Michiru with her face in a curious pout, her head tilted to the side.

Michiru closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath, letting it out slowly.

_I'm being ridiculous. That person's hand was mangled. Not even a senshi could heal an injury like that in one night._

She opened her eyes and glared at the figure of Uranus in the statue at the park's center.

_I will not let the possibility of your return make me doubt the people that I love. I will not let you affect me like this. Not again._

She took a moment to gently hug Hotaru before she stood up and answered. “I care an awful lot about you and your Haruka-papa, and I can’t help but to worry about her.”

Hotaru looked Michiru in the eyes and grinned. “Don’t worry, Michiru-nee. If Papa gets into trouble the angels will save her.”

“Angels?”

“Mmhmm.”

Michiru looked skeptically at Hotaru’s serious face and sighed. “Alright, then; I’ll put my faith in the angels. Now, how about you and I get a bite to eat, do a little shopping, and then go play at another park? I’ll let Haruka-san know where to meet us.”

“Okay!” Hotaru replied happily, and the two walked hand-in-hand up to the bus stop.

* * *

"What have you done so far?"

"I sent a notice to the local hospitals asking them to contact me if they admit any patients presenting with grievous hand injuries."

"Any luck?"

"Nothing yet. I did collect a small blood sample, though. I'll be able to narrow the field with a blood type."

"That's a start. Have you considered..."

Makoto sat quietly as she listened to Ami and her mother discuss last night's incident.

Today had begun with a message that her cooking class was canceled. With the day off from work and nothing to do, she soon grew bored. The idea to surprise Ami had come to mind and she had instantly acted on it, preparing a late lunch that both Ami and her mother could enjoy. So now the three of them sat outside the hospital at one of the picnic tables, but while the Mizunos were graciously eating, Makoto’s thoughts were drifting.

"The man that recovered this morning, is it safe to assume the youma that attacked him is the one from last night's incident?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"I believe so. The timings of the two events align."

When she first arrived at the hospital, Ami was visibly more upset than usual. A woman had passed away a few hours before, and as with the others who had died this loss affected Ami greatly. But when Makoto showed up at the hospital unexpectedly a smile had broken on Ami’s lips, and Makoto felt her heart flutter at the sight of it. She silently vowed once more to protect Ami's smile at any cost.

It was with that heightened level of resolution that Makoto renewed her efforts to help Ami study the youma victim cases. Ami's focus was on the medical aspect and the patients, but Makoto's focus was on the youma. She studied what little information they had with a critical eye, just like a soldier studying her enemy. She could feel an idea formulating in the back of her mind, waiting for the key that would bring it forth to full comprehension.

"You know, that was an odd case. He started seizing not long before he awoke. Then, just as soon as it started, it stopped. It couldn't have lasted more than a minute. We haven't seen that in any of the other victims."

"That _is_ interesting," Ami remarked, reaching into her bag to retrieve a worn notebook. She flipped to a marked page and started studying it.

Sensing Ami was not to be disturbed, Dr. Mizuno set her sights on Makoto.

“You’ve been silent this whole time, Makoto-chan, and you've hardly touched your food," she said with a frown. “You made this delicious meal; you ought to enjoy it.”

“You’re right,” Makoto agreed, taking a bite of her food. “I'm sorry for being so quiet. Ami-chan introduced me to some of the victims earlier, and it's just weighing on me not knowing the extent of what we're up against.”

Dr. Mizuno nodded. “It can be quite daunting, especially when all your best ideas turn up empty. We've tried every medical scan available; CAT scans, MRIs, x-rays, even more... alternative methods,” she said with a nod toward Ami, no doubt hinting that Ami had employed the use of Mercury's visor. “Outside of some cuts and bruises, we can't find anything wrong with these patients. And yet, there is most definitely something wrong with them. It's as though their lives are simply draining out of them.”

Ami closed her notebook with a snap and looked up at the other two.

"This is just an estimate based on what we've learned about the time period between a youma's defeat and a patient's recovery, but if we're correct in assuming the patient was a victim of the youma that was defeated last night, then I estimate his seizure to have occurred about the time that Neptune fired her attack at the youma.”

“Wait,” Makoto blurted, “do you mean when the youma was being detained by the interloper?”

Ami nodded, and suddenly the key that Makoto was waiting for presented itself.

“Draining, or being drained?” she pondered aloud.

“What are you thinking, Mako-chan?”

Makoto turned to Ami with a serious look in her eyes. “That youma last night was like an animal trapped in a cage. It was staring death in the eyes and desperately trying to escape. It needed more strength, so...”

Ami gasped. “So it drew upon an energy source.”

“The victim,” Dr. Mizuno stated, able to follow Makoto's reasoning. “The victims' energies aren't draining on their own, they're being drained by the youma that attacked them. So in this case, the patient started seizing because the youma was somehow draining his life energy more quickly than what I guess we can now call the control pace.”

“Do you know what this means?” Ami exclaimed.

“Ami, your growing smile seems inappropriate considering the subject,” her mother remarked. “Am I missing something?”

“This is an incredible breakthrough, Mother, because if what we're looking at is a sort of... reverse possession, or...” she trailed off, waving her hand haphazardly as she tried to find the right words.

“Soul abduction?” Makoto offered with a shrug.

“Something along those lines. For this theory to work, then somewhere in the victims there must be even the tiniest bit of the youma's own energy. Chances are it's small, maybe even on the molecular level, since Mercury couldn't detect any lingering youma energy on any of the victims. Oh! Or it could be-” Realizing she was about to get caught up in her thoughts, she stopped herself with a shake of her head. “I won't get into it right this moment, but to put it simply, whatever it is, the youma can still directly affect their victims because of it. There's a connection!”

Not quite following her daughter's excited explanation, Dr. Mizuno looked to Makoto, who was wearing a hopeful smile of her own, for a clearer answer.

“If there's an active connection of some sort between the youma and their victims, no matter how small, then Sailor Moon might be able to heal them.”

Dr. Mizuno joined the other two with a hopeful smile of her own. “Finally, some good news!”

“Mako-chan, you’re a genius!” Ami shouted, hugging Makoto tightly.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”

“No, really, you are! I can’t believe I hadn’t considered any of this yet!”

“That's because you have a habit of making things more complicated than necessary,” Dr. Mizuno stated as a matter-of-fact, earning a sheepish smile from Ami.

“I’m going to go do a bit of research right now. Thanks for the lunch, Mako-chan.” Ami leaned in excitedly and gave Makoto a peck on the cheek. Realizing what she had done, she immediately grew red and then turned and ran back into the hospital.

Makoto watched Ami run away in wonder, absentmindedly bringing her hand up to touch her cheek.

“She’s getting bolder,” Dr. Mizuno commented with a bite of food.

“Huh?”

“Oh, nothing. Thanks for the food, Makoto-chan. It certainly is delicious.”

“You’re welcome,” Makoto muttered, recovering from her stupor.

The two sat quietly together in an awkward silence, the link between them having run back to work.

“Makoto-chan.”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Thank you for being such a good friend to Ami. She told me that it was you that helped her during her breakdown.”

Makoto frowned. “I wouldn’t say that I did anything to help her. I stood there and watched her cry, but I couldn’t bring myself to do anything more.”

Dr. Mizuno gave a motherly shake of her head. “No; that’s exactly what she needed. And yours was the best shoulder for her to cry on.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Makoto admitted with a relieved sigh. “It really hurt to see her like that. I didn’t like the feeling of not being able to help her. I don’t ever want to see her like that again.”

Makoto was gripping her shirt over her chest, and Dr. Mizuno suspected that she knew exactly what Makoto meant when she said it had hurt. She reached over and rested a hand on Makoto’s arm comfortingly.

“Makoto-chan, as long as you are by her side she will never cry like that again.”

Makoto looked up at Dr. Mizuno with a confused expression, and it was clear to Dr. Mizuno that the young girl had not fully understood her sentiment. Before she could say anything, though, Makoto’s phone rang with a call for help.

“But it’s still the afternoon.”

“I know. I don’t like this, either,” Makoto said, standing from the table. “It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Mizuno. Please tell Ami-chan not to worry about this call.”

“I will. Be careful!” Dr. Mizuno called after Makoto’s fleeting form.

* * *

At 3:32pm, Yoyogi Park was a tranquil scene of people walking, reading, playing, and eating. By 3:34pm, Yoyogi Park was a chaotic scene of people running, screaming, and crying.

Michiru and Hotaru arrived at the park not long ago, having spent the past couple hours shopping at various stores. They were on the opposite side of the park from where the attacks had begun but the screams soon reached their ears. Both of them froze mid-step and stared in the direction of the screams.

“Michiru-nee, what’s happening?” Hotaru asked, reaching up to grasp Michiru’s hand.

 _Youma_ , Michiru thought as her eyes narrowed in disgust. _Ami-chan was right; the sun’s still high in the sky and youma are attacking_. Hotaru's tightening grip on Michiru’s hand broke her from her thoughts.

“Michiru-nee, I'm scared!”

Wasting no time, Michiru quickly scooped up Hotaru and ran into a thick grove nearby. She set her down and knelt before her.

“There are bad things coming this way,” Michiru began, grasping Hotaru by the shoulders to ensure that she had her full attention. “You stay right here and don’t move. No matter what happens you absolutely must stay hidden in these bushes.”

Hotaru looked up at Michiru worriedly. “But what about you, Michiru-nee? What will you do?”

“I’m going to go find help,” Michiru answered, giving Hotaru a tight hug and then standing.

“But-”

“No buts. Remember, don't move from here.”

Michiru turned and ran a little ways down the walking path. Spotting a secluded area a few meters away, she retrieved her phone from her pocket and sent out a call for help. Then after a deep breath she transformed and ran to confront the enemy.

* * *

“There are only thirty or so others like it in the world,” Kuroki said proudly. He took a swig of his beer and smiled. “So, tell me; what do you think?”

Kuroki had been kind enough to allow her to take the car for a drive, and they had driven in and around Tokyo for over an hour. Now they had stopped in a high-end bar to celebrate their reunion, the expensive foreign car parked just outside the bar's doors.

“It’s amazing!” Haruka answered childishly. “I can’t believe you let me behind the wheel!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. You always were passionate about cars, Tenoh-kun. And one of the most naturally talented racers I've ever known.”

Haruka bowed appreciatively. She straightened up and found Kuroki looking at her with a relieved expression.

“I must say, it's good to see you so...”

“Happy?”

“More like... at peace.”

Haruka looked at him and raised an eyebrow, a non-verbal request for further information.

“When we first met, I could tell that you carried a great weight on your shoulders. Over the years, there was always a certain wariness to everything you did. Now, you seem to have come to terms with it all.”

“Not all of it, not yet,” Haruka said and sipped her beer. “But I'm getting there.”

“And you have a strong woman by your side, supporting you and Hotaru-chan,” Kuroki commented teasingly, earning a blush from Haruka. “I must say, I like Kaioh-san much better than that dancer you dated in... Germany, was it?”

Haruka laughed lightly at the memories. “Austria. And she wasn't just any 'dancer', she was a soloist in her country's top ballet company.”

“Was she really?” Kuroki asked, impressed. He took a sip of his brandy. “Regardless, I'm still not certain what you saw in her.”

Haruka shrugged ambiguously. “She was smart, pretty, funny. And there were parts of her, her grace and her strength, that, um... reminded me of someone else.”

“Ah-ha! It's often said that one never gets over one's first love,” Kuroki commented with a knowing wink.

Haruka smiled sadly and then took a swig of her beer. “Anyways, she was a lovely individual, but we broke up because she wanted to be the number one person in my life and I couldn't give her what she wanted. The number one person in my life was and will always be Hotaru.”

“That's a sentiment that I can tell Kaioh-san respects.”

There was a quiet moment in which neither spoke, instead letting the impact of that statement settle over them.

“You know,” Kuroki started, and he caught Haruka's eye before continuing, “when you showed up at the garage that day with an infant cradled in your arms, I wasn't sure what to think. Up to that point you had avoided children like the plague,” he joked. “But there was a determination in your eyes I'd only ever seen you have behind the wheel, and I knew in that moment that your life had changed forever.”

Haruka thought hard for a minute before she looked him in the eye with a calm smile.

“I think I'm at a point now where I can honestly say that I wouldn't change a thing.”

Kuroki reached over and gave her a solid pat on the back, the simple action speaking volumes of support.

“Well, your timing for calling me couldn't have been better,” he said as he withdrew his hand. “I’ve been thinking of coming out of retirement to start up a new team of racers. If I do, you ought to return to help.”

“I won't race again,” she firmly declared.

“No, not as a racer,” Kuroki explained. “I would never ask that of you. However, I do think that you would make a wonderful coach.”

“A coach?”

“You might need to get behind the wheel occasionally in order to demonstrate a trick or two, but all the dangerous stuff would be left to your trainees.”

Haruka stared silently into her beer as she contemplated the offer.

“Hey, turn that up!” a man shouted in the corner, capturing her attention. The manager complied with the man’s wishes and increased the volume on the television. It was a breaking news story with footage of people running from a group of youma, with three Sailor Senshi fighting the beasts.

 _Multiple youma_ , Haruka noted with disgust. _In broad daylight._

_“We’re live outside Yoyogi Park where just a few minutes ago-”_

Haruka stood abruptly, knocking over her stool in the process. Fear was strewn across her face, her heart beating rapidly.

“Tenoh-kun, what's wrong?”

 _That’s where Michiru said she and Hotaru were going to next,_ she thought, her anxiety growing ever stronger as she watched the news report.

_“Sailor Senshi were almost immediately present, and there is speculation that these creatures are the same as those said to be responsible for the mystery coma cases. As you can see behind me...”_

“I need to go there,” Haruka said suddenly, rushing to put on her jacket.

“Tenoh-kun!” Kuroki was standing now, calling out to Haruka as she ran towards the exit. “You can't go to the park, it's too dangerous!”

“My family is in danger!” she called over her shoulder.

“Wait!” he shouted, and Haruka turned just in time to catch the car keys he'd tossed. Kuroki watched worriedly as seconds later Haruka urgently drove away in his twenty million yen import racing straight toward danger.

* * *

“Just how many of them are there?” Jupiter asked as she defeated another youma.

Venus ran up beside her and quickly scanned the area. “We've killed almost twenty of them, and I can still see at least five more.”

“Somebody’s toying with us,” Neptune declared, destroying another two in one hit, only to have them replaced by two more. “We know when they attack in hordes like this there must be a Level 2 nearby, but where is it? These low levels just keep coming, but where is their manipulator?”

“I really thought they were moving away from this strategy,” Jupiter grumbled.

“I don't see anything that could be controlling them,” Venus said, killing yet another youma. “But, look at them; most of them are just running around senselessly. Only the larger ones are attacking people.”

“Then kill the big ones first!” Jupiter shouted, running towards a large youma standing over a petrified woman. Her attack struck it with precision.

“Run!” she barked, and the terrified woman took the chance to flee.

Turning quickly around, Neptune killed another three small youma.

“Venus!” she called, and the senshi came running over. Neptune pointed to the ground. “These little ones haven't been leaving any ashes behind.”

“Perhaps the ashes are a sign of their strength?” Venus proposed.

"No, I don't think it's that. We've seen Level 1s leave ashes behind."

"Then age, maybe?"

"That could be.  But if you consider what you said, about the little ones not attacking anything..." Neptune pulled out her mirror and angled it toward a group of small youma.

"Wait. Are you thinking these little ones are, like, clones or something?"

"Not quite clones.  I think it's more like- ah-ha!" Neptune shouted, glancing from the mirror to Venus.  "They're illusions."

Venus let out a frustrated growl. "Meant for nothing more than to waste out time and energy, damn it."

“Uh, a little help please you two!”

The two senshi turned to find Jupiter confronted by four larger youma.

“Those ones are huge!” Venus observed wide-eyed. "Now I see why they tried to get us to tire ourselves out with the little ones.  We wouldn't have stood a chance against these biggies."

Neptune was the first to attack, followed soon after by Jupiter and Venus. A little while later they stood out of breath, the youma defeated. Jupiter relaxed her stance with an exhausted sigh.

“They’ve finally stopped,” she cheered. “Those were the last ones.”

“But there were four of them,” Neptune said, looking from Jupiter to Venus. “How many did each of you kill?”

“One.”

“Same,” Venus said with a bob of her head. “Just one.”

“I only remember defeating one as well.” Neptune furrowed her brow. “So where did the fourth go?”

“I’m not sure,” Jupiter said, scanning the park. “I don’t see or sense it. I know they were all injured, though. It probably fled.”

Venus glanced around and shook her head in agreement. There was a news crew waiting at the entrance as well as handfuls of people emerging from their hiding places, but there was no sign of the last youma.

“I’ll go deal with them,” Venus said, gesturing towards the media. Reporters and curious onlookers alike began to drift into the park. Shaking her head at the situation, Venus turned back to face the other two. “Wait- where’s Neptune?”

“Eh?” Jupiter glanced around. Venus was right; Neptune had disappeared. “She must have run off to look for the missing youma,” she suggested with a shrug. “Come on; I’ll go with you to face the cameras.”

* * *

“Nice theatrics,” Sanjuu said, its voice cool, low, and gravelly. “Did you enjoy toying with those humans?” It stood on a rooftop a couple blocks away from the park in a position where it could easily observe the area.

“Yes,” Juuni answered, turning to face its company. “What is it you hoped to accomplish? Except for the four at the end, none of them were capable of gathering energy from humans.”

“That may be, but now that it has proof, this country must acknowledge us. The human master will be able to use this situation to his advantage.”

“I see.”

The two stood facing each other with cold stares before Sanjuu finally smirked and left. Juuni returned its attention to the scene below for a minute more before disappearing.

* * *

“Hotaru!” Michiru called, running frantically through the park. “Hotaru, where are you?” She had told Hotaru to hide behind some bushes, but in her frenzied state of mind the bushes suddenly all looked similar to Michiru. “Hotaru!”

“I’m over here!” a child’s voice called out. Michiru ran swiftly in the direction from which it had come and soon spotted a familiar head of hair. Hotaru stepped out from behind a set of bushes, the shopping bags Michiru had left with her filling her little arms.

“Hime-chan!” Michiru cried, collapsing to the ground before the girl and hugging her tightly. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. “Thank goodness you’re safe!”

“I did exactly what you told me to do. I stayed quiet and didn’t move.” Hotaru dropped the bags and returned Michiru’s hug, burying her face deep in Michiru's hair.

Michiru smiled, planting a quick kiss atop Hotaru’s head as she pulled away. “I’m glad to hear that,” she said, wiping at her eyes. She took Hotaru’s hand in hers and held it gently.

“Don’t cry, Michiru-mama,” Hotaru said, using her free hand to wipe the tears on Michiru’s cheek. “You’re too pretty to cry. Unless, are they happy tears? Because happy tears are okay.”

The comment earned a small laugh from Michiru. “Yes, these are very happy tears, Hime-chan, because I'm happy that you're okay.”

Michiru hugged the little girl again, but her smile instantly faded as she looked over Hotaru’s shoulder. There, just a few meters away, was a telltale pile of ashes.

_So it made it this far away from us- No, this close to Hotaru- before succumbing to its injuries._

She felt a chill run down her spine.

“Come, Hime-chan,” Michiru said, standing and gathering the bags she’d left with Hotaru. With a warm smile she tightened her grip on Hotaru’s hand. “Let’s go find Haruka-papa.”

* * *

Haruka pulled up at the main entrance to the park, just meters away from the group of reporters. Ignoring the cries of police officers, she jumped from the car and ran into the park.

 _Venus and Jupiter,_ she noted as she passed the two senshi at the entrance. They were surrounded by reporters and Venus was doing her best to answer their questions. _Neptune was here, too,_ Haruka thought, remembering the footage she had seen on the news. _Why didn’t she stick around?_ The thought brought a frown to Haruka’s face, but she quickly shook it off as she searched the park.

“Hotaru! Michiru!” Haruka called, running along the main path. “Michiru, where are you?” Her voice was filled with worry, and as she covered more ground Haruka began to fear the worst. Soon, though, two familiar faces come into view, their owners holding hands farther up the path.

“Hotaru! Michiru!”

“Haruka-papa!”

Haruka felt relief wash over her as Hotaru ran safely into her open arms. Michiru walked up a few seconds later and greeted Haruka with a quick kiss, an affirmation that though they were a little shaken, they were all indeed okay. They stood tightly together as Haruka lifted Hotaru to her hip and then wrapped her other arm around Michiru protectively.

“Thank goodness you're both safe! The attack was on the news and I saw the Sailor Senshi fighting those things and so I came as quickly as I could and-”

Michiru pulled away to look Haruka in the eyes. “You were going to fight them again? When the Sailor Senshi were already there?”

“Yes. No. _No_ , I just-” Haruka shook her head in an attempt to steady herself, her nerves still high. She took a deep breath and met Michiru's worried expression with a concerned gaze. “I wanted to be here with you. _For_ you.”

“We’re fine, Haruka,” Michiru reassured her, placing a hand against Haruka’s cheek to calm her nerves. Then she took Haruka’s hand and rubbed it gently as she continued. “Trust me, I can hold my own in a crisis.”

“Hold you own? Wait- am I the one that fell in love with a secret vigilante?” Haruka nervously joked, not catching the falter of Michiru's smile.

“And Hotaru-chan stayed safely hidden the entire time,” Michiru quickly added, successfully redirecting Haruka's attention.

“That’s right!” Hotaru shouted. “I did exactly what Michiru-nee said to do. I hid and stayed quiet and didn’t move and then _they_ showed up, Papa! I _saw_ them!”

“Wow, calm down, Hime-chan,” Haruka said with a chuckle. “You saw _what_ now?”

“The angels!”

“Angels?” Haruka repeated, feigning ignorance. She looked at Michiru quizzically.

Michiru smiled. “She must mean the Sailor Senshi that were here.”

“Oh. I saw two of them at the entrance, talking with the reporters.”

“Really? Let’s go, Papa! I want to see them again!”

“Alright, then,” Haruka said with a light laugh, though a smile never reached her lips. With a grunt she moved Hotaru up from her hip to sit on her shoulders. “Let’s go. From up there you should easily be able to see them.” Balancing the little girl with one arm, Haruka offered her free but injured hand to Michiru, who graciously and gingerly accepted it. The three then headed towards the entrance together.

“Hotaru-chan, where did your cap go?” Michiru asked, looking at her.

“Huh?” Hotaru reached her hands up to find that her cap had indeed gone missing. “That’s strange. I was wearing it when I was hiding.”

The image of a pile of ashes just feet from Hotaru’s position came to mind and Michiru froze for a split second.

_Could that youma have...?_

“Is something wrong, Michiru-san?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

Haruka cast Michiru a strange look and then continued toward the park entrance. She and Michiru continued with light chit-chat as they drew closer, with Michiru detailing her time spent with Hotaru.

“Ah, there they are, Hotaru,” Haruka said, nodding towards Venus and Jupiter. She carried on her conversation with Michiru as they continued to make their way out of the park. The senshi were still surrounded by reporters, but from her position atop Haruka’s shoulders Hotaru had no trouble seeing them. She stared in awe at them with mouth agape and eyes agog as an inexplicable feeling of familiarity washed over her. To Hotaru’s surprise she watched as the tall one in green nudged the one in orange and then pointed at her. The one in orange turned to face her, and both senshi smiled broadly for a split second before turning their attention back to the reporters.

 _They were smiling at me?_ Hotaru thought, looking down at Haruka and Michiru.

“Are you confused about something, Hime-chan?”

“N-no.”

“Okay then,” Haruka said, setting Hotaru on the ground at her feet. “Well, we’re here at the car.”

“Wow, Papa!”

“It certainly does look expensive,” Michiru commented, watching as Haruka walked up to the front of the foreign automobile.

“Yeah; almost as expensive as this parking ticket,” Haruka grumbled. “People were getting attacked, and some police officer was more worried about ticketing improperly parked vehicles?”

“Tenoh-kun!”

All three turned to see Kuroki stepping from a taxi just a few feet away.

“Kuroki-jisan!”

Having found them and gained their attention, he took a moment to pay the driver and then turned to Haruka with a stern expression.

“You took off like a rocket! You shouldn’t scare an old man like that. Be more careful next time.”

“I was careful with the car, I swear.”

“I wasn't worried about the car, Tenoh-kun. I understand the reason for your actions, but you have to take your own safety into account.”

Michiru, pleased to hear her own sentiments echoed in Kuroki's words, glanced up to see Haruka's reaction.

Haruka opened her mouth to respond, but then swallowed her words and settled on a simple nod instead.

“Well, no matter,” Kuroki started, brushing the moment aside. “What is important is that your family is safe. Are you well, Kaioh-san? No injuries?” he asked, shifting his concerned expression to Michiru.

“I'm fine, sir, thank you for asking.”

“And you, Hotaru-chan?”

Hotaru bashfully hummed a response and then grabbed Haruka’s leg to hide behind it.

“Thank you, sir,” Haruka said, handing Kuroki the keys to his car.

Kuroki smiled. “This has been an exciting reunion, but I'll take my leave now so you three can unwind together after that harrowing ordeal. Tenoh-kun, take some time to consider my coaching offer and then give me a call.”

Haruka bowed her head for a moment and ran her fingers through Hotaru’s hair before she looked up again with a slight frown.

“Kuroki-jisan, I thank you very much for your offer. But, as much as I love racing, there are other things I love more, like being with the people I love. With all the time I'd have to spend at the track and traveling, coaching wouldn't allow for that.”

“I understand. That’s a wise decision,” he agreed with a warm smile. “Now just because you turned down my offer, that doesn't mean you can become a stranger. I want you to keep in touch.”

“Yes, sir.”

“If you ever need help with anything, don’t hesitate to call me. Kaioh-san,” he said, turning to Michiru with a conspiratorial smile, “let me give you my card just in case.”

“Of course,” Michiru replied, reaching into her purse to retrieve a card of her own. Haruka watched quietly as the two formally exchanged cards, a mixture of happiness and anxiety coursing through her.

The trade complete, Kuroki turned away from them with a small wave and stepped into his car. A moment later the window went down and he called out again.

“Stay safe, Haruka-kun. You are happy right now; don’t do anything to jeopardize that.”

“Thank you, sir. And I’ll pay this ticket quickly, don’t worry.”

Haruka bowed respectively as Kuroki drove away. A moment later she stood and faced Michiru with a smile.

“Let’s go home, shall we?” she proposed with an offered hand, Hotaru tucked safely to her side with the other.

“Let's,” Michiru said, accepting.

* * *

 


End file.
